A Cub's Crush
by fennekinlover321
Summary: Fenara never thought love could be so powerful, until she locked eyes with him. Now she's the biggest lovesick mess her friends have ever seen. But what can Fenara do? Her mind says no, but her heart is just so happy. What's happening to her! Why does she get embarrassed when she hears his name? Why are her cheeks always burning red? How can she possibly have a crush on... Fenray?
1. Chapter 1

**Wait! If I type in bold before the chapter, it counts as author comments? Cool!**

**Anyways I just figured that out. I'm one of those… slow learners.**

**So this story doesn't have much romance yet but it has Pokémon! Yay! I've thrown in a few more chapters for you guys that I had written. I've also updated the first two that I put up so enjoy.**

**Also, sorry for any spelling errors. I hate Word even though I'm good with it and I know how frustrating it is to read with errors everywhere.**

**I do not own, play, watch, or endorse Pokémon. I do LOVE it though! And of course Fennekin is my favorite. (Next in line is Eevee!)**

**Enjoy and I love reviews; good or bad. Constructive criticism is one of my absolute favorites if you want to bombard me with hate. Anyways, get reading. I've already wasted enough of your time rambling. Go on, read! It's what you're here for right?**

Chapter 1

The noises coming from the small cave were horrendous. The sound of a mother's wailing was like daggers to the young cub's ears. Even with her paws covering them the noises kept coming. The screaming had gone on for at least an hour.

"Make it stop Mom." Fenara whined trying hard to keep the noise out.

"I can't sweetie, you know that." The Fennekin mother told her pestering cub. She sat down next to Fenara out in the grass about ten yards away from the cave. Fenara had just about had it from the agony of the wailing noises. She didn't know what was causing them, although she did know whom, but she wished so badly like many young cubs her age for it to just stop. She had been trying unsuccessfully to plug up her very large ears. She couldn't help it being a Fennekin; she was just born with it. What she would've done to be a Geodude right now.

"Tell her to stop mommy?"

"No Fenara." The mother answered with her stern tone that could only mean one thing. She glared down at her cub. "You'll just have to learn to be more patient. She's going through a lot of pain right now." Fenara hardly cared. Obviously her problems were more important.

Fenara frowned. This wasn't going out as she had planned. She had already been patient when she was told to wait with the other cubs out in the fields. Nearly all the adults were here now waiting inside the cave; she couldn't help herself to the temptation. Now she had to wait outside the cave with her mother without a clue what was going on. That was no fun so she decided to try and invite herself in.

Her mother thought otherwise.

"Can I go inside now?"

"No Fenara. All the cubs aren't suppose to see what's happening until after. You were supposed to wait in the fields with Shadow." The mother explained. She was partly angry that she wasn't inside the cave right now because her cub had walked up. She didn't want to be absent from her friend's historical moment like this but she guessed that would just have to wait. As long as Fenara kept acting like this.

Fenara moaned and took her paws off her ears. The noises hadn't come in a while. "I don't want to be here. Why can't I go inside? Father is."

"Because Father's older sweetie." The mother replied. She let out more slightly under her breath. "And much more mature." Fenara didn't understand what that meant but figured it was something she was supposed to have. She just frowned again and sulked to the ground expecting something to happen. The mother patiently put up with the cub.

Another scream. Fenara slammed her paws against her ears and braced waiting for it to end. Why was that Pokémon screaming so much? Why couldn't she keep quiet like everyone else? It would sure be decent of her.

"I wanna go inside mommy." Fenara whined once the noise stopped. She knew it was coming again, soon. She had to get inside before the mother made that noise again.

"Well, I told you to stay in the fields but you can stay here as well. I don't want you going inside yet though Fenara. You need to be patient." The mother smiled down at her frowning cub. "I was very patient when I was your age and wanted to see my own mother but couldn't."

"Well, I don't wanna be patient. I want to see it now." Fenara complained. Why did she have to sit through this?

"I tell you what." the mother suddenly had a change of tone. She would give her daughter the opportunity to see something probably more mature for her age. If you can handle the screaming, and promise to behave, then I'll take you inside to see what's going on. Once everything's over and the mother is done." She made her gracious proposition very clear to the young cub.

Fenara suddenly had a change of mind. She wanted very badly to know what was going on inside the small cave, even if it meant putting up with her ferocious screaming.

Another wail and Fenara found herself complaining once more. The noise went for so long that Fenara wondered if it would ever stop.

"Mommy, tell her to stop! I can't take it anymore."

The mother sighed and then rolled her eyes. She figured that was as much of an answer as she was going to get to her proposition. She guessed her cub could learn some more obedience anyways.

The tall Fennekin stood up and slowly walked towards the cave leaving her cub alone in the grass field. Fenara watched in horror as her mother stood up and walked over to the crowd of Pokémon huddled outside the cave and then disappeared inside the large mass of spectators.

Now she was really alone. She didn't understand what the noises were, nor why only the adults were aloud inside, all she knew was that she wanted to see it. It sounded like a the mother had just stepped on a thorn like the one she stepped in a few weeks ago and came home crying to her mom, only a million billion times worse. Maybe there was like a giant thorn or something stuck in her and they were trying to pull it out. Fenara thought the possibilities were endless. She had to sneak inside somehow even if it meant getting in more trouble.

The noise came again but this time Fenara hesitated to cover her ears. She hated that sound, but she hated even more to be left out. All the adults were aloud inside the cave. Totally not fair. She should've been right in the front of the crowd seeing whatever it was that was hurting the mother. Fenara hated being treated as young as she was, even more so than being in trouble.

The cub waited for the screaming to finally stop, this one was shorter than the rest but quick and aggressive like it was nearing the end. When she was sure the noise was over she growled in disturbance and removed her paws once again from her ears. She would have to get inside; her curiosity was killing her.

Fenara looked around her quickly finding out that no one was watching. She felt a slight guilt but forgot it immediately forgetting the consequences of disobeying. Maybe it would be worth it to see what was inside. She crept up to the back of the nearest adult and tried to peer inside.

Fenara couldn't see very far. The entire pack was trying to shove their heads in for one glance and there was no room left. A short cub like here could hardly see over the paws of some of the bigger Pokémon here. Fenara knew there was no way of getting in without pushing but that would probably get her caught. Oh well.

Another scream. This one higher than the others. Fenara slammed her ears shut wondering how the adults put up with it and gave up trying to keep it quiet. Her curiosity peaked and she pushed her way through hearing the surprise from some of the adults as she worked her way around them. Almost to the front, she could see the mother.

"Fenara? Hold on a minute little one."

Fenara stopped when a large pink was pushed slammed right in front of her blocking her view. She had almost caught a glance of whatever was happening She looked up only to meet the tall stature of the fully-grown Espeon she knew so well. Great, not only had she been caught, but also it was by Eseral. The teacher for all the cubs in training. She was so doomed.

"What are you doing in here? Didn't your mother tell you to wait outside?" Eseral asked, her voice nice and sweet as if she didn't even realize Fenara was breaking the rules.

"I just wanna peak."

"So do I Fenara." The Espeon chuckled. "But it's not for your eyes to see. You have to wait until after."

"Aww, but I wanna see it now."

"Not yet Fenara. It's not time for any of the cubs to come yet."

That was true, Fenara thought. All the other cubs were waiting patiently in the meadow with Shadow keeping supervision. She probably should've been too. Apparently, Pokémon her age weren't aloud to see the commotion until later. A fact that she had been reminded of many times today.

"But I wanna see it… I have to tell her to stop."

Eseral looked at the cub questionably.

"Tell her to stop what sweetie?" Eseral asked slightly confused.

"Her screaming. It hurts my ears. She should get in trouble for making so much noise." Fenara knew she would've if she started screaming like that.

Eseral immediately glared at the cub. Fenara realized that perhaps she had said something she wasn't supposed to. Whoops.

"Well, I don't think she's going to be able to stop just yet. I'm afraid that you'll just have to be patient. She should be…"

Eseral heard the starting of the noise that she had been dreading this whole time. Eseral knew it was time this time for sure. Her face dropped and she hoped everything would go all right.

"Hold still sweetie alright." Eseral asked kindly. She took her large paws and pressed them against Fenara's ears gently, offering her larger paws for more protection from the noise. Fenara didn't struggle but just sat there waiting patiently with the Espeon's paws on her ears.

The last final scream mad Fenara flinch as she tried to ignore it. All the adults around her looked expectantly while she begged for it to stop. The noise was so dreadful Fenara almost screamed at the mother to stop it when it was suddenly over. Fenara breathed again feeling as Eseral took her paws off, she didn't seem as angry anymore which Fenara noted.

Eseral looked behind her through the crowd, and smiled. Everyone had this hushed excitement that made Fenara feel awkward. Over the paws of all the adults in front of her she still couldn't see a thing.

"Can I see now? I wanna see?" Fenara begged standing straight back up. Somehow she knew that the screaming was finally over and "it" was finally here. She looked at Eseral longingly in the dead silence that followed.

Eseral smiled down at her. "Yes, of course."

Fenara didn't hesitate. She pushed through the crowd until she reached the front making it to a very small clearing inside the cave. To her left watching patiently with their heads nuzzled together were her parents. They were both smiling at the small miracle, remembering their own time when they went through this. It was nothing short of that.

Fenara looked around her seeing that everyone's eyes were locked on the mother. Everyone was smiling making Fenara feel a little weird. It was like something funny might've been on the mother's face and she was failing to see it, like some kind of practical joke. No one had seen her yet though so she was still undercover, except of course for Eseral who no longer cared.

Fenara looked ahead into the clearing finding the mother there. She already knew she was here but she did not expect her to look like this. It was almost like she was sick. Her fur was fading and she looked very weak, having to pant to keep up with her own lungs. She lay on the ground but somehow; she looked relieved to have it over with.

"Are you done screaming?" Fenara demanded, her voice ringing throughout the cave. Immediately the silence was broken and everyone looked at her. "Because that was really loud and it hurt my ears. You should be punished…"

"Fenara!" The mother panicked. She grabbed her cub by the ear and tried to shush her before she let out another word. Fenara winced but immediately stopped talking when she felt the painful tug. Her mother would do that if she ever got in trouble. What had she done wrong? She was right to punish the mother.

Fenara's mother finally got her cub under control. She looked around in panic only to see that everyone's eyes were now fixed right on her. The red Fennekin knew her cheeks had just turned a deeper shade of red then ever before. So embarrassing. She noticed that Eseral and a smug look on her face.

The father looked at Fenara with a quick wink and then rolled his in annoyance. "I'll take her," he offered, kissing his wife to help her feel better and then walked over towards the cub.

Fenara knew the procedure very well. Her father walked over and before she could complain he lifted her up by the neck and then walked out of the cave. Great, now she was never going to get to see what was inside. She would probably get in trouble too, which was usually the case. She crossed her paws annoyingly and waited. What had she done wrong?

The father set her down out on the grass and then looked at her with an expressionless look. Fenara knew she was doomed.

"You gave your mother quite a scare," the father said with his tone getting lower.

Fenara didn't know how to respond. She rubbed her cheeks staring off in the distance. "I'm sorry dad." No she wasn't, not really.

The father glared down at his cub. Then suddenly, he smiled.

"You want to go find some berries?"

Berries? Fenara thought. But wasn't she in trouble?

"What kind?"

The father smiled more. "Oran."

Fenara immediately perked up. That was her favorite kind. The father just smiled even more, letting out a short laugh.

"Come on trouble maker. I know where some are. And while were there I'll explain what exactly is going on inside the cave."

Fenara hesitated to follow. Then she realized how good an Oran berry sounded right now. She didn't understand a thing of what was going on right now though. First screaming, then getting pulled out, and now she was getting rewarded with an Oran berry?

"So, am I still in trouble?" She asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

The father chuckled still looking ahead of him. "Oh yeah. You're mother's going to hate you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! You've reached chapter two! Congratulations and keep reading if you want. if not, no hard feelings. I understand. Maybe, (Sniff), no really it's no problem at all, you can quit anytime. I can just, I can (Sniff) Really it's… It's just, It's just FINE! (Goes and cries in corner)**

**Ok seriously though you can stop anytime.**

**Or can you? O.o**

**Dang it! Just keep reading already, you're wasting precious time!**

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited."

The little Chespin wouldn't keep quiet. How could she? It was their first day of training for her and her best friend. The sun rose early in the morning to greet the two of them as they walked off. For her it was more like bounced off.

"Relax Cheddar." Fenara asked kindly laughing at how excited the young Pokémon was. The young Chespin was actually bouncing around with delight. "It's not like we haven't done any of this before. We've practiced all the time."

"I know." The young Chespin interrupted again. "But, I'm just so excited. Our first real day of training. I here it's super hard." The Chespin stopped for a second seeing that her friend wasn't exactly as enthusiastic about something so awesome.

"You don't seem excited at all." Cheddar asked staring at her friend in worry. "What's wrong? It's our first day."

Fenara looked down at the ground. Sure she was excited but she wasn't near as good at showing it as her friend was. Cheddar would get excited about a fly buzzing by her face. Fenara found interest in keeping things subtle.

"I just want to make sure we get there on time ok? I don't want to show up late on our first day." As it was they were already running late. Of course, she wasn't supposed to even be going anyways.

Cheddar just laughed and tried to keep pace with her friend. The two had been best buds since they met only a few short years ago. The two were still young as ever and that only added to the innocent friendship they shared. Now, they were just old enough to start training together, a time in a cub's life that was marked with great importance. They probably would never have to use their learned skills but for a Pokémon to defend themselves was something the pack greatly stressed. Fenara and Cheddar had already been working on it since they met each other.

"What do you think we'll do today? My mom said that they make us fight each other and pull our ears out. My father said that she was just joking though and that they actually pull out our tails. What do you think? Which one would you rather lose? Your ears or your tail? I'd probably do ears." Cheddar ranted on. She was forced to stop and take in a breath but left the question open ended for her friend to answer. Oh how much she wanted to just talk even more when Fenara stayed silent.

Fenara had no idea what to expect or which question to answer of all the ones she heard. She had hardly been paying attention.

"I don't know Cheddar. My father didn't tell me anything about training." Fenara answered in a low voice compared to her usual shrill tone. "He just said don't be late. He didn't tell me anything else." Actually he hadn't even said that. He had no idea she was leaving.

"What! But a cub's first day of training is the most exciting thing ever. Why didn't he tell you anything? Does he care?"

Fenara was starting to get angry. Why wouldn't Cheddar just stop talking?

"Well, because." Fenara didn't know how to respond to such a question. Her head hung low to the ground with her walk. "Well, he wasn't home when I left."

"Not home? But all parents say goodbye when their cub's go to training."

"Well he didn't." Fenara suddenly spat. "Why does it matter? Let's just hurry all right? We're going to be late."

Fenara didn't answer and she quickened her pace to a run. Cheddar found that she couldn't talk if she was forced to run. Fenara was thankful for some peace and quiet.

The two friends met up with the rest of the cubs in the meadow as quickly as they could. Everyone else in the grass field looked just as confused as they were. Small Eevee's and Pikachu's and many others were huddled around a large, spread out circle waiting for the teacher. Some of the cub's had been going to training for a long time; the experienced warriors stuck out of the pack by their size and stature. Most of the cubs were young though having only gone for just a few short days. Fenara and Cheddar were brand-new and already a few days late to training.

"Well," Cheddar sat down in the grass in the back of the circle picking at the ground. "I guess were not late after all. What's going on? Shouldn't there be a teacher here?"

Fenara didn't know the answer. She sat down in the back next to her friend and observed the scene. Chespin noticed that she had been awfully quiet today compared to normal. Fenara had been that way for a while now.

"What's wrong with you?" Cheddar asked as kindly as she could. Fenara hardly heard the question but just took in a breath to respond.

"I'm just scared."

"Scared?" Cheddar laughed. "Why? You're the toughest Pokémon I know."

"Well that's not saying much."

"Sure it is. You're fast and quick, and strong," Cheddar added. She forgot to mention small though. "I'm not scared. I'm too excited. I haven't heard anything bad about it so maybe it will be super fun. It'll be way better than just wrestling with you because you always win. Now maybe I'll get a chance."

"I just think that maybe we're in the wrong place." Fenara interrupted. "Maybe we're too young."

"Well you can go cower back to momma all you want. I'm staying here like a real Pokémon. Are you not strong enough Fenara? Feeling scared?" The Chespin rolled her eyes at the young Fennekin. Fenara felt her anger start to rise but she kept it to herself.

Usually Fenara would've been running around with cheddar out in the fields by now but they had gotten bored of that. The two had talked for weeks about joining the other cubs but they never got around to it. Picking berries and learning to play was just too much fun but yesterday Cheddar made her promise that they were finally going to training no matter what. The problem was that Fenara had failed to tell her father. She didn't want to break the news to him just yet. Not until she was ready.

Fenara looked around at the other cubs around her. A small Eevee cub sat alone in the corner not saying a word, occasionally glancing to meet her eye before looking away immediately. She was weird. Everyone else was huddled in the middle of the half circle all waiting, they seemed weird too. It felt like the only person she really knew was Cheddar.

Amidst all the cubs there were a few who talked together in small packs. The three oldest in the middle wouldn't be quiet either, causing a racket as they talked and laughed to each other. A loud Pikachu kept laughing as he talked about the other cubs and how excited he was for new trainees to squash. Fenara found right away that she absolutely hated him. What a jerk.

"Look. She's coming. The teacher's here." Cheddar jumped up and started yelling excited. Fenara was immediately snapped back to reality as the adult Pokémon approached. All eyes went to the teacher and everyone shrunk back. There were rumors that this teacher knew everything about you, that she made you train as hard as you could everyday until you went home exhausted only to get up tomorrow. Everyone was panicked except for Fenara. She jumped up in excitement.

"Eseral!" Fenara exclaimed from the back. Most of the cubs turned around wondering what she was doing calling the teacher by name. Eseral looked up surprised but only smiled when she noticed Fenara and her friend. She wanted to laugh and brighten their spirits but today was a very serious day and frankly, she loved little panicked cubs to mess around with for training. Laughing would just ruin it all.

"Hello everyone." Eseral started. Her voice was much more affirmative than Fenara had remembered. She could see why everyone was scared of her.

"Today we start on running. We've only done some training for a few days but all Pokémon need to know how to run. When one cannot fight, they can always flee and you guys need the exercise anyways. Last time's training didn't go so well so today were going to have some competition. Now, who thinks they're the fastest?"

Three Pokémon jumped upright immediately, the three oldest of the group in the middle. They had shown up everyone so far and they were eager to do it again. Especially with the new comers here.

"Fenara's fast. Pick her!" Cheddar jumped up and pointed right at her friend. Fenara realized what she was trying to do but it was too late. "She's super fast. She beats me every time. She can crush all of you before you even…"

"Cheddar. Stop." Fenara whispered vehemently but it was too late. The young Chespin had already spoken and all the Pokémon turned around staring right at her. Fenara could feel the red in her ears getting brighter as her cheeks burned as well.

"Fenara?" Eseral questioned looking right at her. "Would you like to compete in today's race?"

"You bet your pink eyes she would. She can take on all of you guys in a heartbeat. She…"

Fenara grabbed her friend by her mouth and shut it as hard as she could. When Cheddar finally stopped talking, she turned to see that the entire group was staring at them again. Fenara felt like the sun had just gone up ten degrees. Inside she was burning with embarrassment, She felt like she was going to feint if one more eye looked at her. Cheddar just rolled her eyes.

"Ok then." Eseral started grabbing everyone's attention. They all turned back around. "The race today will have a new member. Fenara, come join us please."

Fenara sighed and fell to the ground in defeat. Great. Now she was racing against some of the best Pokémon here. She was doomed and the whole class would make fun of her. Somehow, the situation reminded her of her father. It somehow felt similar.

"Thanks jerk." Fenara whispered looking right at her friend.

Cheddar just laughed. "No problem, I think you can beat them. You're very fast."

"Ha." Fenara laughed to herself. "Yah right. All three of them are twice as tall as me."

"I want all racers to step forward." Eseral demanded suddenly becoming stern. "The four who volunteered will lead the way for us giving a true example of where running comes in handy. A race to the finish."

The three Pokémon that stood up stepped forward, making a line immediately. Fenara hesitated, but slowly worked her way up to the front stepping in line with the other four. One look at them and she knew she was doomed. They all looked so old compared to her.

There was a Pikachu at the end that was small for its size but its menacing stare only sent more shivers down Fenara's back. He wouldn't take his eyes off her. Next was a Bulbasaur which she found funny to have a race against but he looked more like he would run her over instead of beat her in the race. She was sure he would still be able to run circles around her while she lay on the ground dead of exhaustion.

Next was the oldest of all the cubs in training, a young Jolteon who stood more than three times Fenara's height. When she looked at him he glanced over, and winked.

"Fenara?" Eseral asked looking right at her. "Are you sure you want to race? It's a tough challenge." Eseral asked sympathetically.

Fenara could feel all eyes moving right back to her again. Before she gave her cheeks the opportunity to blush she quickly nodded and looked down at the ground.

Fenara nodded once to the teacher accepting her doom. To everyone's surprise, Eseral actually smiled at the young cub. The cubs were used to her hard training and seeing a smile was weird to them. At the Espeon's hopeful stare, Fenara felt her own confidence rising up slowly.

"Alright. The race will be from here to Silver pond. You must pass over boulder creek before reaching there or you are disqualified. Everyone understand?"

The three Pokémon nodded. Fenara was struck with fear instantly. Silver pond? Past boulder creek? That was miles away. She could hardly run to her home from here. She wasn't even sure if she knew the way.

"Ok. May the fastest and smartest runner win? Remember everyone," Eseral started. The only racer who really paid attention was Fenara who was trying to cope with her fear. The other three were already up and ready to run leaning down in position.

"Remember, it's a long race. Pace yourselves and you'll be all right. Ready?"

The three Pokémon got up and stood ready to run. Fenara jumped up just after and stood ready to run herself. The Pikachu was still glaring at her.

"Go!"

Cheddar yelled at the top of her lungs screaming her friend on. Fenara stumbled for a second not hearing the Espeon's word at all from her friend's screaming and the cub's all cheering. When she looked ahead of her, all the other racers were gone.

"Fenara! What are you doing? Run. Run!" Cheddar yelled over and over screaming to her friend. Fenara realized she was being left behind and bolted ahead as fast as she could.

Fenara ran as fast as she could. The words of the Espeon raced in her head about pacing and she realized she had done just the opposite. The other racers disappeared in the distance as they widened the gap with ease turning into shadows on the horizon. Already Fenara knew that she was doomed. Within minutes she was forced to slow down and could only cough from her sudden outbreak of adrenaline. She was already tired, and she couldn't even see lake.

"Not in shape huh?" The Joelton asked stepping up to Fenara's side.

Fenara jumped in surprise. Before her stood the tall Joelton that had winked at her before the race.

"But, what are you doing here? Why aren't you way up there racing?"

The Joelton just laughed. "Don't worry about me. Those two can sprint all they want, it's an endurance race this time. They think that if they stay in front then they will finish in front. In reality, it's about who can run the longest and the farthest. You know what I mean?"

Fenara nodded first, and then shook her head. The Jolteon just let out his embarrassing high-pitched squeak of a laugh.

"Name's Jake." The Joelton made a small bow before standing back up. Fenara was already feeling the awkwardness come in.

"Um, Fenara." Fenara answered not returning the bow. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do standing in front of such a large Pokémon. It was like he could pick her up in his jaws if he really wanted. Fenara was pretty sure she was too old for that though.

The Joelton giggled again. "Alright, well lets get started shall we? We have a long ways to go? We have to get to the pond sometime today right?"

"But," Fenara interrupted before running again. "But, I can't run that far. I can hardly make it out to here."

"Who said we were going to run?"

The Joelton started off at a walk making Fenara jump up and follow after him. She didn't know what it was but she trusted the Joelton somehow. He did wait up for her after all. He seemed like a very nice friend, unlike that Pikachu that wouldn't keep staring at her. Immediately she knew Jake was different.

"Have you had any training in running?" The Joelton asked. He brought his head down towards the young Fennekin, his yellow eyes meeting hers waiting for a response.

"Well, no. I've raced against my friend every now and then."

"Well this is much different." Jake interrupted immediately. "It's much harder. You need to be able to run twice as fast and a hundred times as far if you're ever going to escape a situation in the future. You can start by having good form. Control your breathing." The Joelton went on explaining everything he knew to the young cub. Fenara smiled with each word of advice listening intently as they walked together taking it all in. The Joelton spoke with authority but at the same time, compassion. It made Fenara feel like she was valued. They continued on in the race for quite sometime doing nothing but talking, and walking.

Cheddar was half excited that she didn't have to run. She was definitely not built for it. In fact, she volunteered her friend in the hopes that she wouldn't have to run and make her do all the work. Now, she got to stand here with all the other cubs and not have to do anything. This was the perfect first day of training and already she had embarrassed her best friend. Sweet victory.

But then her plan backfired. Eseral told everyone that they would have to run straight to Silver pond skipping boulder creek so that they would all reach the pond first and be there to support the winners. Everyone was bummed about the running part but at least Cheddar would be there to support her friend. That is, if she made it there still alive.

The cubs ran off instantly, most walking with their buddies for the start. The young eevee in the corner was last to go waiting until everyone else disappeared before starting off. Cheddar watched her trying to avoid her icy stare but when she did run, she was very fast. Soon, Eseral was left alone and her entire class was heading for the pond miles away.

Eseral smiled watching all the cubs run off. She had been a trainer for many years and she did especially enjoy that Fenara and her friend were in training now. She knew the poor cub was doomed with the running part though, she had also missed that Jake had stayed behind with her out of empathy. She figured losing would help straighten the cub's arrogance out. Fenara fully trained would be a deadly warrior but her attitude could match that and Eseral hoped that her attitude wouldn't mature the wrong way. She hadn't seen Fenara in a while though, maybe she had changed…

"I'm sorry. Are we too late to join?"

Eseral turned around seeing a Fennekin approaching her. The mother walked right up smiling with her cub just beside her who sat down once they reached her.

"Hi guys! Hi Fenray!" The Espeon beamed smiling at the two of them. She looked right at the young cub getting down on all fours smiling. The young Fennekin smiled right back with glee.

"I hope you don't mind." The mother started. "We were running late trying to get here. I hope he's not too late to join."

"Of course not Fern. I'd be happy to have him." Eseral laughed. The mother smiled glad that she was ok with it. She did hate being late though. The burden of being a single mother laid heavily on her.

"Do you need any help with him? He can be kind of quiet but he loves to play, and I think he's old enough to start but well, maybe not. You know that sometimes…"

"Fern." Eseral interrupted stopping the panicking mother. "Go home and relax. I'll take good care of him. He's safe with me." Eseral looked right at the young cub. "And I've got quite a lot planned for you little buddy. You ready to have some fun?"

Fenray couldn't resist. He bounded right over to Eseral without a word and started playing with her immediately, the Espeon happy to return the favor. She exchanged smiles with the mother who smiled right back before turning around. At least for a little while she could relax for a little bit. Fenray was a perfect miracle for her; it seemed like only yesterday he had been born.

"Fenray?" Eseral started getting him to stop pulling on her paw. She smiled at the young cub when he looked up and paid attention. "The class is going to Silver pond today. Do you want to go there? How about a race?"

Fenray instantly bolted up with anticipation. His mouth shot open with glee.

"I want to race. I want to race. I'm super fast." His high squeaky voice made Eseral laugh with his excitement not believing him for a second but maybe, maybe he was a good runner even for his size.

"Great ok. Calm down." Eseral pushed the young cub down gently keeping him on the ground from his excitement.

"Alright, you and I will race over to Silver pond and see who gets there first. Are you ready?" Eseral turned around facing the pond while the young Fennekin bounded right up beside her ready to run. He crouched low with his tail held. Eseral started the countdown.

"On your mark, get set…"

"Go!" Fenray shouted bolting forward. Eseral nearly fell over as the young cub raced past her but she quickly gave chase passing the cub and waiting for him to catch up.

Fenara was actually doing better than she thought. The Joelton, Jake, explained everything he knew about running and even talked about the training a little bit to Fenara's surprise. They gossiped about Eseral and how Jake feared her for how scary she really was as a teacher and then Fenara explained that they were actually great friends. Jake had a confused look as if that was possible and then forgot the idea shrugging it off. It made Fenara laugh and of course Jake laughed with her. His high-pitched squeak was so funny.

"So who was your friend?" Jake asked talking about the Chespin. Fenara knew right away whom he was talking about.

"Cheddar? The loud one?"

Jake laughed. "Yes, exactly. I saw that she's quite the cheerer."

"Yah, she is." Fenara laughed to herself. She wondered where her friend was now or where any of the cubs were. It was weird being out alone in the meadow this far out but least she had Jake by her side.

"Alright Fenara, this is where we part." The Joelton suddenly said. Fenara jumped in panic.

"What? What do you mean? I thought we were walking together."

"Well, we are in race aren't we?" Jake stated shrugging since he was stating the obvious. "That means we have to race and try to win. I think if I sprint I should be able to catch up with the other two and you can continue at whatever pace you'd like. I've already explained everything I could to you."

Fenara looked down at the ground. She had just gotten used to the idea of walking all the way there with Jake.

"You see the boulder next to the creek way up there?" The Jolteon suddenly said grabbing her attention. Jake pointed and Fenara followed his paw out to the large stone that stuck out of the creek. She nodded.

"That's the beginning of Boulder creek. If you follow the stream going down then you'll reach Silver pond where the race ends. Don't go upstream because no one knows what's up there. Typically only the older trainees do the hard races like this one and young cubs, like you, aren't allowed up this far." Jake laughed at his insult but Fenara didn't find it funny. She felt plenty old as she was.

"I'll follow the stream and hope to see you there soon. Remember everything I told you ok?" Jake stood up to his fullest and stretched his legs getting ready to run. Pretty soon he was ready and then suddenly bolted into a sprint.

"Wait!" Fenara begged getting him to stop. He turned to face the young cub.

"Um, thanks. For waiting. You didn't have to do that for me."

Jake just laughed. Fenara felt like all her anxiety disappeared whenever he did. He turned and disappeared running off into the grass.

Fenara was again amazed at how fast he could run. Within minutes the Jolteon reached the boulder and Fenara could no longer keep sight of him as he turned and went downstream. Suddenly, she was alone. It had happened so quickly.

"I guess I should probably run too." Fenara told herself hearing her own voice. She got up ready to move.

The cub started sprinting but immediately slowed remembering Jake's words. Slow and steady will win, she had to keep at a decent pace to where she could control her breathing and not feel too exhausted.

Fenara ran for what seemed forever. The giant boulder never shrunk in the horizon. The sun itself had risen almost to the top of the sky making it close to midday. It didn't hinder her being a fire type but she still felt that no matter how far she ran or how tired she was, the only thing that got closer and closer was each heartbeat as she ran faster and faster.

Then she started hearing the current of the stream. The boulder got bigger growing in size and the young cub felt a new sense of energy reach her. Five minutes later, she reached the boulder panting before the large stone and collapsed. At least she was at the creek.

Fenara hadn't been to Boulder creek before. The abnormal stone stretched so tall and wide it was like a wall suddenly separated the large stream. The current was cut in two by the tall stone that reconnected a little ways downstream. It was a very loud river that any young cub could drown in, approximately ten yards wide. Fenara ironically loved to swim but that was in puddles outside her cave during rains when her and Cheddar would splash around. A full stream seemed scary to her ears as the current pounded on. She didn't like standing so close to it.

Fenara stooped down and got two quick sips taking Jake's wisdom. Too much water and she would find herself with an upset stomach but too little and she would burn with the heat. Fenara was very thirsty but she could stop at the pond when she reached it. Two sips felt like plenty next to the strong river.

While she was drinking she noticed something odd in the water. Right in front of her was some kind of print. Something that was easily the size of her.

Fenara found herself drawn towards the large print. She could barely make out more behind her and then they turned and headed upstream; right where Jake warned her to go. Each print was nearly as big as her heading across the stream and away from it on the other side. She didn't know what lay further down the meadow. This was the farthest she had ever gone out before. She kind of wanted to venture out further.

Then she realized that if whatever made those prints had paws as large as her, then whatever it was must've been much much taller then she had ever imagined.

"Um, Jake? Jake!" Fenara yelled in worry. One quick look around her though and she knew she was alone. Suddenly, she was very scared. Jake was right that young cubs never ventured this far out.

Fenara wanted to follow the tracks across the river. She didn't know how but the large prints intrigued her. What could make such a large print in the mud? Either something really fat, or something really tall but if she could just see what it was then maybe she wouldn't have to be so scared of it.

Fenara thought about her friend and how Cheddar would feel when she didn't show up at the creek. She could follow the steps upstream but Jake told her not to go that way and Eseral would be so worried when she didn't show up. Fenara let the thought slip thinking about how she needed to get back as soon as possible. Deep inside she wanted to disobey but she sighed and followed the other tracks that had already been made downstream. Ironically she found one later that led off back the way they came and then another that followed after those tracks. She hoped she was going the right way, taking Jake's advice of following the stream.

Fenara ran for what seemed forever. The meadow never shrunk and the creek never shortened. She wondered how far back she really was or perhaps if she ran the wrong way. Either way, she knew she was finishing dead last. The sun was right up in the middle of the sky and the only thing she could keep her mind on was to continue running. Jake was right, it was very hard to keep running consistently. Fenara felt like she could've run the world if she kept this up in training. She would've if the pain in her heart and lungs didn't want to make her explode. The young cub could hardly breathe but kept going finding strength.

It was an hour later when Fenara heard the sound.

"Fenara?"

Fenara stopped instantly looking around her in the endless grass. She recognized that voice.

"Cheddar? Cheddar, is that you?"

The young Chespin came out of the grass holding a berry in her paws. She was soaking wet and smiling with glee, confused.

"Fenara, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Fenara felt the question to be very dumb. Was her friend trying to mock her?

"I'm finishing dead last, what does it look like." The Fennekin complained hanging her head. Cheddar, for the first time, didn't laugh from her small mockery.

"But, the pond's just over there. How did you get here so fast?"

Fenara felt a sense of relief inside her at the first words. The pond was near? That was great. Pretty soon she would be swimming in the cold water and not baking in the heat of the sun anymore. What she would've done to just lie down and get her lungs to quit exploding with every heartbeat. She could use a good swim even if she was a fire type. Now that she paid attention, she could actually hear the sounds of the other cubs playing not too far off.

"Wait!" Fenara jumped up confused. "Did you say, fast?"

Cheddar seemed unsure of her words. She struggled to make them come out with confidence but she was pretty sure they were true.

"Well, none of the other runners have finished yet. You're the first one I've seen. Which probably means, unless I didn't see them but I've been keeping close watch. Well, it probably means that… you're winning" The young Chespin admitted.

Fenara couldn't believe her ears. She jumped upright forgetting her heavy lungs and heart feeling a new sense of energy. "Wait? You mean, I'm in first? No one else has shown up yet," Fenara asked not believing a word her friend said.

Cheddar was about to go on but a voice from behind them cut them off. Someone older than the two of them started yelling in panic. The two cubs could barely make out who it was until he started screaming.

"Hey! It's her. It's the young cub. She's winning? She's winning!"

Fenara turned around to meet eyes with the Pikachu about a hundred yards away behind her. Behind him sprinting even faster was the Bulbasaur who had realized just before the Pikachu that he was also losing. Fenara almost thought that she could spot Jake in the very back.

"Fenara! Run! Move!" Cheddar yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed her friend forward as hard as she could to get her moving again.

The words didn't know what to do. She looked at her friend, and then back at the runners and then realized, she was still racing. She bolted as fast as she could. Immediately her lungs wanted to explode.

Fenara crossed the top of a short hill and could see the water in front of her a short distance away. As soon as they caught sight of her all the cubs started cheering and Eseral cheered as loud as she could for her favorite cub that apparently was in the lead. Fenara smiled and kept running heading straight for the large pond.

Then the paw steps of the Pikachu were behind her. He was quickly gaining on the young cub. Fenara didn't dare turn around but she knew that he was coming up too fast. The mean Pikachu was going to pass her and then the Bulbasaur would take her easily leaving her for last. Unless Jake was generous.

Fenara couldn't help herself. The paw steps were getting louder until she knew he was just behind her and she was still a long ways away from the pond. She dared to look backwards while running. The Pikachu was just behind her as they raced over the hill. She could see his smug smile knowing he was going to crush her. Suddenly, his face turned to fear.

Fenara couldn't see what was coming up. She could feel the heavy blow go straight to her stomach and then she rolled with the weight of whoever she hit beneath her. She rolled and rolled finally crashing on the ground staring up at the bright sun. She couldn't hear herself moaning but she was pretty sure whoever she ran into was feeling the pain as well. Whatever air she had left was just beaten out of her by the heavy clash, she felt like she was going to die, or at least feint.

The Pikachu didn't have any time to react. When Fenara fell he smacked right intro her, hitting his head on the ground and then rolling off sideways for a few yards. For a while he felt the collision with the other two before he crashed to his own doom. He moaned feeling the lack of air and energy that came with the collision. He could hardly move trying to regain his senses and stay awake while lying on the ground.

Fenara had a hard time getting her conscious back. The black slowly left her eyes and the pain of running came back to her. She tried her best to stand up only to feel like she was going to snap her legs at any moment. She could hardly breathe from the forceful hit.

She looked to her right just as the Pikachu turned his head also, standing up fully. The two stared at each other for a split second before the Pikachu suddenly realized what was going on. They both turned and looked at the finish line.

"Hey. Hey! Look out!"

Jake couldn't stop himself when he smacked clean into the racer. The two rolled around on the ground harder then before and both he and the Pikachu crashed to the grassy floor. Jake after he stopped rolling found it funny having to laugh his heart out while the Pikachu was only panicking further forgetting about his pain.

Fenara sat stunned. She stared at the two-tripped Pokémon trying to recover and then looked right back over at the finish line. Every cub was cheering her on yelling her name and for her to get moving. She could hear her friend behind her over the entire crowd yelling for her get up. Fenara turned around seeing for a second the young cub that she had tripped over. The two Fennekins sat staring at each other in complete silence locked in each other's eyes.

Jake had no idea what had happened. When he finally stopped rolling he shook his head loosening his ears and busted out laughing.

"Sorry James." He managed in-between his hysterical laugh. "I guess I didn't see you there." He laughed looking at the Pikachu he had hit. The runner was totally beat up now after having tripped twice.

Everything happened instantly. Jake felt another racer zoom by him and then cheering from all the cubs and Eseral. At a quick glance, he could see the Bulbasaur just passing the finish line with the Pikachu tripping behind him. On the ground already in front of them, panting helplessly was Fenara.

Jake smiled before jogging over the finish line. The cubs were cheering all of them on but all the congratulations were directed right at the young cub. He had lost and was beaten by a tiny, little, Fennekin. He, a Joelton built for speed. Oh well.

"But, but…" the Pikachu was speechless. Mostly because he was out of breath and he lay on the ground panting. "But, how did she win? I'm the fastest. I'm supposed to win."

Jake just laughed. "She ran slowly and surely just like I told her to. She deserves to win."

The Pikachu had nothing left to say. He watched as the crowd huddled around the young destroyed Fennekin taking his glory from him.

"But, she was out of breath in the very beginning. I saw her stop way back in the meadow done for. I thought I was in the lead by a long shot." The Pikachu suddenly bolted up angry. "If you hadn't tripped me!"

Jake just laughed at the furious Pokémon. He calmed himself trying to show some respect. "Well, I'm not the one that went off course looking for food during the middle of the race am I?"

The Pikachu suddenly looked guilty. It was true; he was so far ahead that he left the stream in search of some delicious berries before finishing his race. Ironically, the Bulbasaur had followed his tracks too thinking the same thing. Maybe they had deserved to lose. The Pikachu shook his head not accepting the idea.

The arrogant Pikachu growled at Jake once more before sulking off on his own towards the pond. Jake just laughed and then turned towards the tired Bulbasaur next to him. He almost looked like he wanted to cry trying to catch his breath but Jake knew he had more spirit for others than the Pikachu did. Jake didn't care though. He was happy for his friend. He walked over towards the large pond and plunged his burning face in, feeling the cold comfort of the water. After a good run, there was nothing so sweet and soothing.

"You did it! You won! Fenara, you won! Woooooh!" Cheddar screamed at the top of her lungs right next to Fenara while she was surrounded by the eager Pokémon. The cub had nearly tripped over her when she crashed into the middle of the circle.

Fenara didn't know what happened. The sounds got quieter and quieter as the cheering faded away. She knew she was smiling but she no longer felt her lungs pounding helplessly to keep up with her breathing. She felt the black start to fade around her eyes as her breathing slowed and her body finally caught up to her. Her heart gave out feeling the tiredness and the cool grass below her seeping in, no longer hot from the burning sun. She closed her eyes accepting a deep sleep that was inevitable. Her last sight was of the Fennekin who walked up slowly staring at her in guilt. That, and of Cheddar who kept screaming in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! Chapter three? What's wrong with you people. Do you… Do you actually like it? There's no way!**

**Thanks for reading and keep going if you want. Sorry there's no romance yet but I hope you enjoy the characters. Especially Alisa. She's awesome.**

**Oh wait? You haven't met her yet. uh oh.**

**Well I promise you she's awesome. keep reading already all right? I can't believe you just wasted forty seconds reading all this.**

**Seriously, keep reading if you want to meet Alisa. Or if you, well, just like my story maybe.**

**- Review's wanted. No pay, will give out hugs, full time job. Writing required at entry level. =)**

Chapter 3

Fenara didn't know where she was. All she saw was black and felt what seemed like a very lifeless and sore body. The sun's brightness didn't help either. She could've sworn someone was standing over too.

"What? What happened?"

"What happened!" The Chespin squeaked immediately getting Fenara's attention. "You won! Come on Fenara wake up already you've been lying there for an hour."

The young Fennekin lay on the ground exhausted from the race. Her best friend kept smacking her in the face until she stirred awake complaining.

"Alright. Stop Cheddar. I'm awake."

Fenara shot her eyes open to be staring right at Cheddar standing over her. Behind her were Eseral, Jake, and then if Fenara remembered right, the little Eevee who kept quiet before the race. Why was she here?

"What happened?" Fenara asked standing up as best as she could. She couldn't help it when she let out a very large yawn.

Cheddar was about to answer yet again but instead she just rolled her eyes.

Eseral took the liberty of explaining. "You finished first in the race Fenara. You crossed the line and then passed out shortly afterwards. It's about an hour after you crashed."

Fenara bolted upright. An hour? She looked up at the sun seeing that it was already past the middle of the sky. She had been asleep for a full hour?

"Has it really been an hour?" Fenara asked. Yawning once more. "I feel like it's only been a few minutes."

"That happens when you feint." Jake laughed. "You'll find it happens a lot in training." That didn't really encourage Fenara very much. She noticed that the young Eevee in the corner seemed to pay attention now. Why was she here again? She didn't even know her.

"How can it possibly feel like a few minutes?" Cheddar yelled at the top of her lungs. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for forever! I haven't got to swim yet because of you."

Fenara didn't understand why she hindered her friend from swimming. She did notice when Cheddar and Eseral shared a mean glance for a second as if she had told her to stay here for her friend.

"Well with you yelling, I'm surprised that I stayed asleep at all." Fenara couldn't help it when she yawned again. She wasn't sure what happened, it didn't even feel like she was asleep. It was like she suddenly found herself tired and weak staring at Cheddar hearing her screaming.

"It's not funny Fenara." Cheddar yelled. "I had nothing to do for a full hour."

"You could've practiced with me like I offered." Jake interrupted. His reply only got an angry stare from Cheddar who for some reason wasn't too attracted to being friends with the big Jolteon. Fenara once she realized that Jake was standing next to her brightened up immediately.

"Jake? Hi!" Fenara jumped up smiling. Jake just laughed.

"Hello Fenara. Nice job on the race. I guess slow and steady really does win huh?" Jake laughed to himself since it took him over an hour to finally be able to say that. Fenara laughed also and noticed that Eseral seemed confused on how they knew each other.

Fenara suddenly had a thought. The first one since she had woken up. "Wait. If I got first," Fenara looked around but was unable to find the other racers nearby, no surprise. "Then what place did you get?"

Jake chuckled; the noise was now so familiar to Fenara. "I got last."

Fenara suddenly felt guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that." How could she, she had been passed out.

"Sorry?" Jake busted up laughing even more. Cheddar rolled her eyes again so annoyed by his laugh. She pretended to plug her ears glancing at Eseral but she was purely ignoring the young cub.

"What are you sorry for Fenara? It was a race. I'm happy that you won." Jake laughed even more.

"Geeze Jolteon, will you stop laughing. You sound like a dying Rattata." Everyone glared at Cheddar who just rolled her eyes and sat down. She want to go swimming so badly but not without her friend.

Fenara smiled, she didn't mind the Jolteon at all. Jake seemed like one of her friends now, one of the few that she had here at training. He was just so nice. Compared to her best friend Cheddar, it was quite an improvement.

"If you're done asking questions," Cheddar interrupted getting everyone's attention again. This time everyone actually listened to her. "And you're done laughing," She glared right at Jake. "Then can we go to the lake please? It's so hot out and I want to swim."

Fenara remembered where she was. Silver pond. They had run there during the beginning of the race. Nice cool, fresh, water was just minutes away.

"That sounds like a great idea." Eseral approved. "I say we go down together. We'll get the class together and play another game."

"I'll help." Jake proposed immediately walking with the Espeon. Pretty soon, Cheddar and Fenara were left standing in the meadow alone. They hardly noticed that the small Eevee had disappeared. Fenara felt like someone was missing. She looked around her trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

"Are you coming or not?" Cheddar interrupted already walking away.

Fenara looked over at her friend. She forgot about her worry.

"Yah lets go. I could use some water."

"Yes you could." Cheddar suddenly interrupted. "And between you and me and everyone else within a ten mile radius, you could use a bath too."

Fenara didn't get the joke, until she looked at her own fur. After the crash and basking in the sun, her fur had gotten grimy and putrid with dirt. She squeaked with worry seeing how dirty she actually was. Her tail even had a green grass stain right where the red started. It was awful.

"Wha… What happened to me?"

"What happened?" Cheddar interrupted. "You won a race remember? Geeze do you have a short memory or something? Come on lets go, you can clean your fur later."

Leave it to Cheddar to not care about personal hygiene. Fenara thought, it was so not worth ruining her fur for winning the race. She couldn't wait to crash in the pond. Already they had walked quite a ways but the pond was still out of sight. Fenara wondered if they had dragged her elsewhere after she finished the race.

The young Eevee sat and waited in the grass keeping an eye on the two of them. They were an odd couple, she thought. If they were such great friends, why did they argue all the time? She was too young to understand it, and frankly, much too shy but they did seem like a lot of fun. She smiled standing up from her hiding spot. Maybe, just maybe she would show herself to them.

Cheddar wouldn't keep quiet while they walked.

"And then right after you tripped the Pikachu, Jake came crashing down on top of him knocking him out again. It was so cool! I kept yelling at you to hurry up but you just sat there staring at something."

Fenara didn't remember very much. She could hardly think with the Chespin yelling at her right in her oversized ears.

"What did Jake do after he crashed into the Pikachu." Fenara felt weird calling the jerk that. She didn't even know his name.

"Who cares about him?" Cheddar suddenly spat. "All I know is that he finished last place. He was easily the slowest one out there." Cheddar talked like she knew exactly what she was saying.

Fenara looked at her friend questionably. "What's wrong? Why don't you like him? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have won the race."

The Chespin rolled her eyes trying to conceal it but it was too obvious. "It's just. It's just his laugh. I hate it!"

"His laugh!" Fenara felt it kind of Ironic. That was her favorite part about him. "You haven't been quiet since you were born and you hate his voice?"

"No, it's not that. It's just." Cheddar seemed at a lost for words. For once.

"Well, if you don't like him then that's your problem." Fenara stated. "I think he's a really nice friend."

Cheddar was about to interrupt but to Fenara's surprise. She turned around and stopped. Fenara was surprised by the sudden move.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." Cheddar suddenly said. She scanned the grass behind them seeing nothing.

"Don't shush me!" Fenara insulted. She felt very much like tackling her friend flat for doing that.

"I think someone's following us." Cheddar answered somewhat quietly.

Fenara had a change of mind. She whipped around alarmed but didn't see anything.

Fenara couldn't see a thing in the grass. "Are you sure you saw anything?" She asked Cheddar. "Maybe it's just the heat."

"No, I swear I just saw that young Eevee that kept stalking us." Cheddar kept looking out into the grass.

"What? Her?" Fenara questioned. "Why would she be following us? She's probably too timid."

Cheddar didn't respond. She just kept looking behind her scanning the grass. She almost seemed annoyed with the way she looked everywhere.

Fenara looked back at her friend thinking this was a waste of time. There was no way that Eevee followed them discreetly all the way out this far. She probably left with Jake and Eseral when they weren't looking.

Then she saw it. Just behind Cheddar right over her ears there was a rustling in the grass. Immediately Fenara looked concerned.

"What?" Cheddar asked staring at her friend. Fenara didn't respond. Instead she pushed her friend aside.

Fenara could see it now. Cheddar had spotted her way back in the grass, the Eevee must've moved up when she could. How'd she get so close to them without being seen?

"Um, Hi!" Fenara yelled. Immediately the Eevee disappeared underneath the grass.

"Way to go Fenara." Cheddar insulted. She still couldn't even see where the Eevee was. "You're squeaky voice scared the poor thing away."

"But, all I did was say hello. I didn't mean to. I swear." Fenara complained trying to look innocent. "Why did she run away?"

Cheddar didn't know. They both sat and waited staring at the spot where the Eevee had disappeared. As far as Fenara could tell, she was probably gone by now, hiding somewhere else. There was no way she was that good though.

"Well this is boring." Cheddar interrupted the silence. "Come on, let's just leave it and go play." She gestured for Fenara to come along. "Hurry up, were losing precious swimming time."

"No. You go ahead, I want to figure out where it went." Fenara answered somewhat stubbornly. "I think I know who it is." Fenara wasn't sure if the Eevee was even there anymore, she kept looking around her trying to find the young cub.

"Why?" Cheddar interrupted. "Can't you see it doesn't want to play anymore, you scared it away. Just leave it here. Let it follow us. Maybe it'll run away again so we don't have to worry about some thing following us."

"I'm not some thing. I'm a girl!" The young Eevee complained now completely on the opposite side of them. Both Fenara and Cheddar whipped around in surprise. The voice was close but they still couldn't see her.

"How'd she get over there?" Cheddar whispered looking where the voice had come from. She was starting to get scared. How did the Eevee move so quickly?

Fenara was amazed that the cub had even talked. "Um, you can come out. We won't bite."

"I might if you scare me like that again!" Cheddar laughed when Fenara smacked her tail with her back paw causing her to squeal. The young Chespin turned quiet rubbing her bruised tail.

"Come on out, it's alright." Fenara pleaded. She was still talking to the same spot where the voice had come from. Somehow she knew that the Eevee was no longer there.

The Eevee didn't talk.

"What's the matter with you? Are you scared or something?" Cheddar yelled into the grass.

"Cheddar, stop it. You're not helping." Fenara interrupted.

"Why? It's clear that she's weird or something. Come on Fenara, I want to go swim."

"Then leave." Fenara threatened growling at her friend. "Go swim if you want, I don't care. I'm just trying to be a nice to other Pokémon for once, unlike you."

Cheddar realizes how rude her behavior actually was. She sighed and rolled her eyes once more before laying down on the ground impatiently. Who cared where that Eevee now was? All she wanted to do was swim.

Fenara didn't like trying to communicate to what seemed nothing. She slowly walked over to where the Eevee had been but still saw nothing.

Fenara walked cautiously. Any moment now that Eevee could jump out and take her unexpected. She had the idea that perhaps the Eevee wasn't even there anymore.

Then suddenly, Fenara spotted the small brown tail just a yard in front of her. She followed it realizing that the Eevee was actually right in front of her.

"Ah!" Fenara cried stepping backwards. The cub had come out of nowhere. How was she hiding so well?

The Eevee didn't respond but just stared up at her patiently. For the first time, it didn't run away.

"Um?" Fenara didn't know what to say. The small Eevee was even younger than her and she was making the situation very awkward. "Who are you?"

The Eevee didn't respond.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to know your name."

The Eevee seemed to be questioning whether she wanted to answer the question or not. She stared down at the ground, her first movement since she had scared the heck out of Fenara.

The Eevee mumbled something.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Alisa." The Eevee whispered. She refused to look at Fenara in the eyes.

So that was her name. Alisa. Not bad, Fenara thought.

"Why are you following us? It's ok if you want to. You can come with us. Were just going to the lake." Fenara proposed standing upright. The Eevee didn't budge.

"Well duh." Alisa suddenly remarked. Fenara was surprised.

"Hey! Are you friends with my brother?" The Eevee suddenly jumped upright completely exposed.

Fenara was thrown off by the question. "Uh, you're… Brother? I don't think…"

"He's much bigger and faster than me." The Eevee smiled thinking of her older brother. "He said that you'd make a great friend to play with." The young cub chuckled a little bit, "You looked funny when you were asleep."

Fenara wasn't sure what to say. She sat dumbstruck.

"Jake. His name's Jake, you do know him!" The Eevee interrupted standing up taller. "I saw you guys talking after the race. He helped you to win."

Fenara suddenly realized who this young cub was. "You're, you're Jake's sister?"

The Eevee nodded.

"What?" Cheddar interrupted walking right up to Fenara. She had gotten too bored to wait any longer and joined the small greeting. To her surprise, Alisa didn't run although she looked like she would bolt any second. "So you're related to the Jolteon? That just makes me hate you all the more."

"Cheddar!" Fenara jumped at her throwing her to the ground with ease. While they fought the Eevee watched them awkwardly.

Fenara and Cheddar were nearly choking each other when they realized that the Eevee was standing straight up staring at them. She had actually walked right over to their tassel.

"Can I play?" She questioned excitedly.

Fenara and Cheddar glanced at each other while grasping each other's necks. They looked back at the Eevee confused.

"It's alright." Alisa smiled. "I won't bite either. I'm really good at playing. I take Jake on all the time."

"Want to play by the pond?" Cheddar suddenly just had the best idea ever.

The Eevee looked at her and stuck her tongue out. "I wasn't asking you."

Cheddar immediately disliked the cub. "Well, never mind then."

"You two cut it out. Why can't my friends ever get along?" Fenara ordered throwing Cheddar off her. She stood upright looking at both of them. "I think the pond is a great idea. And yes Alisa, we can play when we get there."

The Eevee bounced up with glee. "Yay! Lets go." The Eevee suddenly disappeared running through the grass. Fenara noted that she was faster than her brother. Within seconds the Eevee had disappeared in the grass again.

"Good thinking Fenara." Cheddar answered standing up from her fall. "That sure got rid of her fast. Now we can go to the pond with just us two."

"I meant that we could play with her." Fenara answered. Cheddar looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean I've got to be friends with first her brother and now the little cub that can just disappear?" Cheddar complained.

Fenara tried her best to mimic the annoying Jake laugh. Cheddar caught on immediately and sulked off towards the pond leaving her behind.

Fenara never realized how easy it was to make friends. First Jake, and then she thought this Eevee was her friend; it was too hard to tell. Being as shy as she was it surprised Fenara that she had even talked at all. She couldn't wait to tell her dad about all this.

Fenara frowned. She would still have to do that sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Nuff said. If you've made it this far leave a review and tell me. It makes me feel better and hopefully you too.**

**And of course, if you're so disgusted about this story you called your lawyer and plan to take me to court demanding pay for the time that was used to read this whole story, then a critical review is always accepted too. I love constructive criticism!**

**Want to know something funny, my first time writing this I spelled Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Jolteon wrong. Goes to show how good my skills are. Is good even the right word? Maybe it's well. Oh well.**

**- Review entry level position wanted. Full time job. Apply at your nearest browser. Entry level writing required. Still no Pay =( but bragging rights included.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Fenara, Cheddar, and Alisa reached the pond just in time. The young Eevee arrived first sitting down patiently while Fenara and Cheddar crashed behind her, completely out of breath.

"You guys are slow." Alisa said and then laughed. Cheddar was about to make a snotty remark but couldn't since she was out of breath.

Eseral had gathered the entire class into a circle right next to the pond. Most of the cubs were either soaking wet, or berry stained except for Fenara who still looked exhausted. She wanted very badly to plunge in the water before it was to late.

"Alright class listen up." Eseral started quieting everyone down. "Good job on the running." She glanced over at Fenara and smiled seeing that she was finally here. "We are going to start the next part of our training. We have three places set up here at the pond."

Most of the cub's complained. Fenara sighed since she wasn't going to get to swim anytime soon. She wondered if she could even stand more training in this hot sun.

"The three stations are set up as follows." Eseral used her paw to point them all out. "We have fighting with Jake over here." She pointed behind her in the grassy clearing, "Swimming by the pond." She pointed just to her right where the pond was, "And then a special station with Jason over there. You're free to go wherever you want as long as you visit all three. Spend the most time where you need improvement ok?"

Immediately the cub's exploded everywhere. Half ran to the pond, the others split between Jake and Jason. Fenara wasn't sure what to do standing still.

"Come on Fenara." Alisa squeaked impatiently. "I wan't to go with brother."

Fenara just stood still. She wanted to stay with her friend, but the pond.

Alisa didn't give her a choice. She grabbed her ear and tugged hard.

"Ow! Alisa that hurt." Fenara was surprised. Her pull was very strong.

"Hurry up. Everyone's already left. Come on."

Fenara was left with no choice. When the Eevee threatened to bite her tail, she followed after the young cub annoyingly. Look's like she wasn't going to swim for a while now anyways. How was a young Eevee so authoritative?

"Hey? Where are you going?" Cheddar questioned since she was already at the pond. She turned and followed her friend who was now heading towards Jake.

"Alisa wants to go by her brother. I guess we'll go swimming later."

"What!" Cheddar was immediately frustrated. "You're going to take orders from her?" Cheddar almost wanted to take the cub on right then and there.

Alisa just stuck her tongue out and then continued to pull Fenara by her tail.

Cheddar just frowned and followed impatiently after them. Keeping her distance from the annoying Eevee. Great, she would have to listen to Jake's laugh once again anyways.

The small clearing where Jake waited was just around the outside of Silver pond. It was a flat grassy area similar to what Fenara had run in during the race. Six cubs of all types sat in front of him waiting patiently.

When Jake spotted the three of them led by his sister, he just laughed and then continued on with the lesson. Fenara was partly glad that they were training with him first before any of the other guys. She was very frustrated that the Eevee had yet to let go of her tail and after yanking it free Alisa didn't even care but just stood still awaiting instructions from her brother. Fenara had just about had it with the young cub.

"Alright everyone. This is the fighting area. We'll be learning to dodge and move as well as a basic tackle here. Everyone ready?"

None of the cub's perked up except Alisa who for some reason was very eager to fight.

"I guess she's just full of herself huh?" Cheddar whispered into Fenara's ear. Fenara rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Maybe she's really good or something. She can pull really hard."

"What?" Cheddar raised her voice up while Jake continued explaining directions. "You can't be serious. She's half your height. And you're small."

"Hey!" Fenara growled at her friend. "I can take you on anyway."

"No you can't. You have to fight me." Alisa suddenly trotted back over interrupting their argument. She stuck her tongue out at Cheddar again. "Come on Fenara. You can be my partner."

"What? I thought we were…"

"Weren't you listening?" Alisa suddenly interrupted. "Brother said that we have to pick partners for who we battle with. And I chose you" The young Eevee grabbed Fenara by the ear and pulled her clean over to her side making Cheddar stand-alone. Fenara was again surprised by her strength.

Cheddar seemed to look back and forth between the two of them before finally giving in. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms annoyingly sitting on the ground. Everyone else had already been picked so now she was without a partner.

Alisa stuck out her tongue again and then pulled Fenara off with her into a clearing.

"Quit pulling me." Fenara begged getting her ear back. The young Eevee let go suddenly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that I got to fight you first."

"Well you don't have to tug off every piece of fur I have." Fenara threatened. "I'll get you back for hurting me. You have no idea what you're in for."

Alisa stuck out her tongue. Fenara was just about to tear it off.

"Anyways. Are you ready?" Alisa asked immediately crouching down into a playful position.

"Hold on little sis." Jake interrupted walking right over interrupting their battle.

Fenara saw that Jake was coming over to watch. He sat down just outside the small ring that was made between the two of them.

Fenara was glad to see that Jake was here. He could help her train, or more importantly, keep his sister under control.

"Come on Jake." Alisa complained losing her stance. "I was just about to own her." Fenara looked at her weird. Before Alisa could stick her tongue out, Fenara made a funny face making the Eevee frustrated.

"I know, that's why I came over here. You two need to learn to play nice, especially you." Jake stared right at his sister. She just smiled. Jake laughed and then turned his head right to Fenara. His face turned very serious.

"Are you sure you want to fight? She's very good?"

"I'll play easy ok?" Fenara answered before Alisa could cut in. She knew that she was going to try to tear the Eevee's ears off, teach her a lesson for grabbing her tail.

Alisa and Jake looked at Fenara awkwardly before exchanging glances. Fenara felt like she had said something wrong. Jake did ask her to play nice right?

"Alright, Cheddar and I will be the judges. Mostly me though because I don't your friend can fight as well as us." Fenara looked over to see that Cheddar had decided to join in the watching. Behind her all the other cubs were still pawing effortlessly not even getting a scratch. If the Eevee even fought twice as good as most of the cubs here, this would be so easy.

"Alright then." Jake started making sure he was out of the circle. "You both know the rules, this is only fighting game, no special moves. Begin!"

Fenara stood up slowly and then brought her tail down ready to leap.

Alisa, in a split second, was perfectly balanced with her tail low to the ground. Her stance was twice as good as Fenara's almost turning invisible in the short grass. Cheddar suddenly looked mortified. Fenara was doomed.

"You're first move." Alisa taunted growling slightly at Fenara.

Fenara failed to see it. She wondered how the suddenly so sweet Alisa had become so engaged in this fight. Never the less, she would get her back for pulling on her ear.

Fenara got ready to leap folding back and then leaped right at Alisa. For a moment, it looked too easy. And then suddenly, the Eevee just disappeared.

Alisa in an instant leapt underneath the diving Fennekin and then rolled over grabbed hold of Fenara's back paws with her teeth. She flipped the Fennekin over and shoved her paw right on her ear forcing her into submission.

"Ow!" Fenara yelled complaining at the pain. She felt like her face was being twisted off. When she screamed, Alisa just laughed harder.

Both Jake and Cheddar busted out laughing.

"It's not funny! Alisa? OW!" Alisa pulled harder laughing herself now grabbing the other ear.

"Don't you know how to get out?" Alisa asked. Her sarcasm was noted.

Fenara tried to break free from her grip but hardly budged the small Eevee. She had her in a perfect pin, on her first try.

Fenara had never been tackled so quickly before. Within seconds she was completely immobile with the small Eevee holding her down just above her. Even with only a little weight from the cub on her, Fenara couldn't move a muscle. The small Eevee had her pinned completely.

"I win. You lose. Wooh!" she yelled right at Fenara. "That's a point for me right?" She glanced over at her brother triumphantly.

The look Jake gave his sister made her suddenly lose her attitude. She crawled off Fenara and stood a little ways away trying not to meet his eyes.

"Alisa!" Fenara screamed immediately bolting up. "What was that? That hurt."

Alisa just stuck out her tongue when she thought no one was watching.

"Alright, enough you two." Jake interrupted. " Obviously the skill set is different here like I thought." He glanced at Fenara who now realized what he meant. She hated being called weak.

"We're changing things up." Jake continued on. "Practice dodging each other so you can work up agility. Alisa I trust you to help teach Fenara patiently. Don't go too hard on her." He laughed making his sister smile.

Alisa nodded once to her brother. Fenara thought he must have been joking. He was leaving her alone with this maniac of a cub.

"Good. You'll be training with me Cheddar."

"What?" Cheddar complained. "But, how come I can't train with Fenara? Why do I have to train with you?"

"Because you both could use some practice against some more experienced members." Jake answered. Cheddar wasn't sure how to respond so she just frowned.

In a few short moments, Cheddar was left with Jake to practice fighting. Surprisingly, she paid attention rather well; listening to all Jake had to say.

Fenara looked over to her own competitor. The young Eevee was again nervous and held her ears down in worry.

"What? Don't give me any of that innocent cub stuff." Fenara complained. "You nearly tore my head off."

Alisa giggled a little bit. She held up her paw showing some yellow fur in-between her paws.

Fenara couldn't see it. But right on her ear, there was a slight bald spot from the fight.

"I guess I played too hard." Alisa said quietly.

"You, You tore my fur out?" Fenara yelled staring at the young cub furiously. This small cub acts so innocent and then nearly kills her? What was wrong with her? Cheddar was right.

The young Eevee sunk to the ground in shame. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm, I'm…"

"What? What are you? A liar? Why did you hurt me like that Alisa? You didn't tell me that you could fight so well."

Alisa finally found her words.

"I'm, sorry."

Fenara was about to growl when she stopped herself. She was apologizing? Fenara realized just how angry she had been at the young cub. Forgiveness was probably a good thing to do here. She guessed she could forgive the young cub for nearly killing her. Maybe.

"I'm sorry Fenara. I usually battle my brother and we go until someone drops. I was just too excited that I thought you could do the same."

Fenara realized what she meant. Play to this young cub was much different than her and Cheddar's version. They actually fought like real Pokémon. She almost felt like she had to apologize herself. The young Eevee, even though she nearly killed her, did look sweet and innocent.

"Alright, just promise me you won't do it again."

Alisa giggled. "I'm not promising that. Jake said we have to train."

Fenara realized that if she didn't convince the cub otherwise very soon, Alisa was going to do it again.

"Don't worry. I'll play at your level. You need to learn to tackle better anyways." Alisa giggled.

Fenara liked the idea, but she really didn't even want to get near the Eevee anymore in case her instinct flared again. "Well, isn't there something easier we can do?"

Alisa suddenly brightened up.

"I can show you how to dodge, since you obviously don't know that either."

Fenara frowned but Alisa just stuck out her tongue. She walked right up to the young Fennekin standing just beside her. Fenara tried her best not to bolt away in fear.

"Ok. To dodge a tackle you have to keep your weight right in the center and then roll whichever direction you need to avoid the attack." Alisa gave an example rolling a foot away from where she stood.

Fenara tried taking three times as long.

"I told you to keep you're weight balanced."

"I did, I thought I did a good job." Fenara complained. Alisa walked right in front of her.

"No, that was horrible. Even I was better my first try." Alisa tended to exaggerate sometimes. "Copy me, ok?" Alisa rolled quickly to her left and Fenara tried to do the same. She only made it half way.

"You're pathetic." Alisa said.

"You're a jerk." Fenara growled.

Alisa just stuck out her tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**So what you'd think? Was it awesome! maybe even Awesome! Or maybe even AWESOME!**

**Well I hope so. I promise that although how I write takes forever for anything to happen, the story will have huge plot twists and excitement, (And romance of course) later on.**

**Who do you think gets together. Maybe the only two similar Pokemon in the entire story =P They still have yet to even meet each other though. So lame. (and long)**

**Know what else is super long, this author comment. Get reading already, Geeze!**

**- Position needed. Full time job, reviewer for story. Desperate! Apply immediately! Pay being considered. Writing skill not even needed. Just an opinion and a computer.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The sun was almost at midday, and Fenara was almost about to pass out.

"Alisa." The young cub gasped. "Can we, stop… please?"

The young Eevee stopped from her pounce position and looked at Fenara awkwardly. "Um, why?"

"Because…" Fenara could hardly get her words out. Each breath was harder than the last. The young cub could surprisingly fight very well. Much better than she could. Which was just probed during their small training session. She had only managed to dodge about half of the cub's tackles and the other half really hurt.

"Because, I don't think I can keep going. I know you're just fine but honestly" Fenara was surprised she was going to admit it. "Well, I'm just not as good of a fighter as you."

Alisa just laughed. She giggled slightly at first and then rolled over in hysterics. The great stubborn Fenara who she had been training with for hours had just given up? Wasn't she supposed to be the older and the tougher one? It made the young cub crack up.

"It's not funny!" Fenara tried to reason. "I didn't say I quit, I just…" Well actually, Fenara was obviously quitting but she couldn't admit that.

"Ok come on Fenara, we'll just do one more dodge. You already beat me once."

"But that was twenty minutes ago." Fenara didn't know if she could take another hit without feinting.

"Oh come on Fenara? Just one more round. Jake and I do like ten, are you really that bad?"

Fenara couldn't help herself when she let out a small growl. Alisa could be so stubborn. She needed a way to get out of fighting really bad.

"Alisa." Jake interrupted stepping over. He glanced over at Fenara who could hardly stay on her feet without trembling.

"Don't you think she's had enough Alisa?" Jake questioned looking at his sister keenly. Alisa suddenly looked guilty. Her ears went down as she shrunk to the ground.

"But, I just wanted to play a little more."

"Well, Fenara doesn't want to. Besides, training's over. You guys need to move on to the next station." Jake ordered.

Alisa perked up immediately her ears shooting upright. Without another word she ran off heading straight for James the Pikachu where they were holding the cub's "special" training.

"Where's she going?" Fenara asked watching as the cub disappeared. Jake laughed.

"Don't you know that the training ended like ten minutes ago? Everyone else has already left. I thought you two already knew."

"What!" Fenara bolted up looking around her. It was true, everyone else had already left. Including Cheddar.

"You mean everyone else is out swimming? Why didn't you tell me!" Better yet, why didn't Alisa say anything? Of course she withheld that information from her. That little jerk.

Jake just laughed even more. Fenara just realized that it was almost the same sarcastic laugh that his younger sister always gave her. For the first time, she hated that laugh. So that was how Cheddar felt?

"Never the less, you should probably get moving. I've got new trainees and Eseral's waiting for you by the lake."

"Is that where Alisa is going?" Fenara asked already trudging off toward the water. If Alisa was going there then she was going to take her sweet time.

"I don't think so. She went to train with the other runner. Besides, I know you could use a nice, cold, plunge into the sweet water huh?" Jake's words ringed through Fenara's head.

Fenara had forgotten how thirsty she really was. Jake probably knew just by the way she looked; dirty and ridden with filth after crashing twice, and getting tackled by a young cub half her size like twenty times. Fenara was pretty sure that if she saw herself. She would be tempted to stay in her home for weeks just to clean her.

Fenara was almost out of earshot to Jake when she heard him yelling over the hill.

"Nice job fighting by the way. You did really well. We'll make a fighter out of you yet."

Fenara snickered at the thought. Alisa had crushed her. Although, the kind words did make her smile.

"There you are!" Cheddar squeaked when she finally saw Fenara trudge up. "Will you hurry up, the race is about to start."

Race? Great, another one already.

"Doesn't Eseral know that I'm tired enough? Why would she have me race twice?" Fenara questioned.

Cheddar just rolled her eyes. A very common gesture for her. "Well, if you had gotten here on time maybe you would have heard all the instructions about how were having a race to see who can swim to the other side of the pond first." Cheddar explained.

Fenara looked out across the water. All around her the cubs were quietly thinking over the idea. The pond was easily a hundred yards long, to a small cub like Fenara, let alone some of the other contestants, she wondered if she would even make it. A drink of water wasn't worth drowning in this huge pond.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Eseral asked trying to sound as sweet as possible. None of the cub's nodded.

"Ok, remember again, slow and steady wins the race just like before."

Fenara remembered her words from before. Jake had explained the same thing to her during the footrace. So this was one of those races again.

"Ok, on your mark, get set… Swim!"

Half the cub's plummeted into the water. Fenara could hardly keep herself from getting soaked trying to cover her face with one paw. It didn't work and the fire type remained soaked.

When the splashing was finally over Fenara watched as all the cubs swam out across the lake. Eseral had explained very clearly during the directions that if they get tired, they need to immediately swim to the side and walk the rest of the way. Fenara missed the directions but was now standing on the shore already soaked along with a few of the other hesitating cubs. Somewhere even trying the water with their paw flinching when they felt how cold it was.

"Fenara, are you going to swim?"

Fenara looked up to see that Eseral had walked over to her side. The kind Espeon sat herself down smiling.

"I, I'm just tired. That's all."

"That's fine. I figured you would be after that race." Eseral answered. She looked out across the water longingly. She could've used a swim herself if she wasn't training everyone.

Fenara thought she had gotten a lucky break. Eseral wasn't going to let her swim. Sweet.

"Of course, that was running. Swimming's an entirely different thing. You need all the training you can get."

Fenara let the idea slide. She'd have to find a way out of this.

"Are you sure I should be swimming?" Fenara asked trying to look believable. Eseral looked at her awkwardly as if asking why the not.

"Well," Fenara started gesturing towards the water. "I'm a fire type. Do you think that maybe."

"It only matters if you've had training in your special attacks first Fenara. Which you haven't." Eseral interrupted. Well that idea was out. "Besides, you're already soaked. I think a swim will do just fine. Just remember what I told everyone."

"I just don't think I can make it all the way. It's kind of long."

"I think you'll do just fine Fenara. Remember my instructions ok?" Eseral asked. She stood back up silently gesturing for the young cub to get moving. She was the last one on the beach with the teacher. Everyone else, including those who were testing the water, had already started swimming. So much for the race.

Fenara sighed. She stepped into the water finding the temperature to be just fine and then started paddling her way out. Slowly, but surely, she would reach the other side. She managed to get herself out to where she couldn't stand and swam very awkwardly towards the other side so far off. Had it been Cheddar watching her, she would have described her as… Pathetic. This was going to be fun. Not.

Eseral stared at the young cub in deep thought. Her pink eyes glowed ever so softly. She knew of Fenara's struggles. Unlike most of the other Pokémon. She didn't need to be a psychic to know that though.

Her father didn't approve of her leaving for training. Of course Eseral knew that she was here without his permission. Why did it matter though? She was a growing cub who could handle herself. Just occasionally she would act up and disobey but other than that, she could hold a decent conversation and knew how to fend for herself.

Eseral laughed. Occasionally wasn't the right word for how Fenara acted. It seemed like everyday her father was yelling at her to behave.

Eseral would have to talk to her father even if he disapproved of this training. It would be her duty as a teacher. The poor father hadn't been the same since after…

Eseral shook herself awake. She immediately stood up and shook her head.

"No, stop. Stop. You're fine Eseral. Get over it."

"Whoa! Calm down sweetie. You alright?"

Eseral snapped her head around only to find an Umbreon approaching her. Great, now her husband was here to try and cheer her up. She immediately sat down defiantly pretending nothing had happened.

"You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that."

"Well, I couldn't help it. A Slowpoke could've snuck up on you with how deep in thought you were." Shadow laughed to himself still walking up beside Eseral trying to ignore her angry gaze. It just made him laugh all the more. He wasn't even trying to surprise her. An Umbreon like him could've snuck up on anything and quite often; he used this trick on his wife catching her off guard. It was a little game he played with her even though she particularly disliked it.

The Umbreon sat himself down next to his wife. He nuzzled her gently and then stared out into the water with her. He knew right away that his wife was concerned. Eseral with her strong mind was usually considering stuff he never even thought of.

"What's on your mind?"

"Fenara." Eseral answered without hesitating.

The Umbreon didn't give back his immediate answer. The fact that he withheld his tongue showed just how serious the topic was.

"Is, is she ok."

Eseral seemed to have a change of thought, snapping her eyes back to reality. "Yes actually, she's doing very well. She won the race today against even the best racers."

"Well, that's good to here. I guess it's not all bad," the Umbreon answered. He smiled slightly but his wife didn't. Her eyes never left the horizon in deep thought. Shadow returned the favor.

"If it helps." The Umbreon started. "I'll keep special watch tonight. In case it happens again. As long as you feel safe about it."

"It won't happen." Eseral answered looking back at her husband. She couldn't help but smile. "It's just that, her father doesn't know that she's here. He's going to be furious."

"Well that's his problem isn't it? I'll tell him tonight then as well. He's planning on staying out." the Umbreon knew this was even a surprise to his smart wife.

Eseral gave the Umbreon a questioning look. He just laughed all the more.

"Don't act so surprised. What's wrong with two friends keeping watch all night." He questioned.

"Really?" Eseral asked her eyebrows folding in concern. "All night? Why would he do that? That doesn't seem like him."

"I guess the poor guy never could be too careful." The Umbreon chuckled to himself.

"That's not very funny." Eseral looked at him as if he had just said something very immature. Immediately the Umbreon stopped his laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to be funny. That's what this is for."

Shadow put his back paw behind his wife and instantly tripped her into the water.

"Hey? Ah!" The Espeon crashed into the water. A few moments later she swam up coughing up water and glared at her husband.

"Shadow! What the…"

She didn't get to finish. Shadow leapt from the grass crashing right into her and tried to fend off her attacks as they pawed each other under the water. A few vicious claws later and they both had to swim up to the surface gulping in air.

Shadow couldn't stop laughing at his soaked wife knowing he looked awful too. The water did feel good though. Eseral laughed too, and then tried hard to drown her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! You got even farther. You're in luck; this is my favorite chapter so far.**

**Lets just say that for the first time yet, the story actually gets exciting. Hopefully some good writing will pay off.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Apply at your nearest browser for reviews IMMEDIATELY! Pay has been upgraded from hugs to free comments on reviews. Writing skills required. APPLY NOW! Before you read on!**

Chapter 6

Fenara enjoyed the water, but this was too much.

Her lungs were dead tired. Her heart was pumping like never before. So much for Eseral telling her that she wouldn't be affected by the water even though she was a fire type. She felt like her organs were melting every second.

And four times she had already swallowed water. She couldn't keep doing this. She was getting too tired.

Regretfully, Fenara hadn't heard Eseral's most important part to the instructions. 'When you get tired, immediately swim to the shore and walk the rest of the way." All of the cubs had already stopped except for the three trained experts still way up at the front, even then though they were thinking of quitting. Fenara kept swimming on. She was only about halfway there.

Each paw stroke kept getting weaker. Fenara kept telling herself that she could keep going, but really she was beginning to question whether she could or not.

Maybe, if no one was watching, she might be able to sneak out, just for a quick break. She could just paddle to shore and hide in the reeds. The minute someone came she would jump back in and no one would ever know. Fenara glanced towards the shore but it was a wrong move.

Her paw stroke went sideways; she splashed a small wave right towards her open mouth taking in air at the same time. She swallowed, and half of it went straight to her lungs.

Fenara panicked for a second coughing up water and losing her rhythm. She went under coughing and then trying to hold her breath but only got a mouth full of water.

Fenara struggled weakly underwater. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. She realized in her exhausted state, that she was underwater still. She was going to drown!

Fenara felt a burst of energy. She struggled relentlessly breaking the surface and hocking up air and water at the same time. She didn't even realize, but she was swimming towards the shore. She could see about ten yards away the nice soft, not wet, grass that just waited for her on the shore. She paddled, very slowly but surely, towards the shore of the lake. She was almost to drop off where she might be able to stand.

"So that's when you quit? I didn't stop until after I actually got tired, way back by the third rock."

Fenara's ears shot straight up. Someone was coming, from down the shore. That meant someone was going to see her quit. She couldn't take any embarrassment, even for how tired she was. It was so not worth it.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She was still out from the shore enough that maybe she could get away with it. Or she could swim to shore and try to hide quickly enough.

Too late, they were already here.

Fenara felt her heart skip a beat. Not from the amount of water in her system, but because the other person was Alisa. If she caught her, then she would be made fun of for weeks. Maybe even years if she didn't kill the Eevee first.

"You did not. There's no way you stopped after the third rock. No one swam that far. The farthest cub made only thirty yards behind here." The other Pokémon said.

Fenara was having trouble keeping her head above. Each word reached her ears and then a blast of water rushed into her head before she barely broke the surface again. She was too occupied, and too exhausted, keeping her eyes on Alisa to save herself the embarrassment of being seen with her and her friend. She didn't notice when she could hardly swim anymore. Only her front paws worked and her back ones were starting to become numb.

"I did too! We both know that I'm a better swimmer than you. I way beat you." Fenara could hear Alisa's stubborn voice over the water. Her hearing was starting to fade.

"Well never the less, no one else made it this far. Let's hurry up all right, I bet even the teacher's at the end now with all the cubs. Were the last ones to finish."

Fenara couldn't pinpoint the voice. She had no idea who Alisa was talking to.

Then she felt it. Even though her paws were moving, her back feet were kicking. The water rushed in around her. She could feel the heavy weight inside her start to pull her down. She thought with her mind but nothing on her moved. Her paws fell limp beside her completely with a lack of oxygen. Fenara only managed to open her eyes wide for a split second before she went completely numb.

Holy Arceus, She was actually drowning!

"Hel..!" The water poured into her throat. Bubbles left with her last word and then Fenara sunk below the surface. She struggled, but the reflecting sky above her only got darker and darker. She sunk to the ground.

Alisa didn't hear a thing.

"I'm telling you. I swam the farthest." Alisa tried to defend her position.

Fenray didn't even respond. Alisa looked at him funny while they kept walking.

"What?" She questioned. She jumped right in his way. "Don't believe me?"

"No, I do." Fenray confessed just trying not to get into a fight with the stubborn Eevee. "It's just that, I swear I heard something."

Alisa held still for a second. The look on her face was just asking to insult Fenray the minute he was proved wrong.

"Well… I don't hear anything." Alisa mocked. "Maybe you still have water in your ears. If you even swam in it today."

Fenray growled for a second but let it go. He turned around looking at the water behind him.

"Something's not right." He confessed. Something in his gut was obviously not right.

"Ha." Alisa mocked. She walked right in front of Fenray's sight looking around her. "If anyone has a sixth sense here. It's me." She stepped right in front of Fenray sitting at the water's edge and then sat staring.

A few seconds passed. And then Alisa looked mortified. She could feel it too.

"Um… What is that?"

Fenray knew she felt it. The poor cubs were already freaking out. Something was definitely not right.

Alisa was about to lose her cool. "What, What is it? I feel like something's wrong. Are we being followed?" She turned in a fast circle as if she would actually spot something.

Fenray was a little more in control of his sense. He stopped and looked around him.

"I don't think were being followed." He laughed at Alisa who immediately became defensive again. How dare he sneak an insult in when she wasn't looking. Still, that sense was still around her.

Fenray studied everything around him. The trees looked fine, his sense didn't lead him towards the grassy area around him. He tried to sniff the air but really felt that he had no idea what he was doing.

"That's not how you do it." Alisa mocked. She was mad that she still had no idea what that thing in the back of her mind was. "That's not how my brother uses his sense."

"Well unless you know, be quiet." Fenray insisted. Alisa would've shot back but she figured the Fennekin wouldn't even care.

Fenray followed his sense as best as he could. He paced about for a little bit, going back towards Alisa, and then back to where he already stood. That feeling never left him no matter where he went. He stood right at the edge of the water.

Fenray looked out across the lake. He was sure this was it.

"Do, do you see anything?" Alisa asked walking right over. She kept her distance though, in case this weird feeling was really just Fenray preparing an ambush against her.

Fenray shook his head. He was starting to doubt himself.

Alisa had lost all hope. "Well that's just great. Now your so called senses have gotten us even more late." She turned around seeing if Fenray would follow but he didn't. This only made her more scared because frankly, she wanted to get as far away from this place as she could.

Fenray looked around him at the water. No sign of Pokémon, or anything suspicious. Just a few light ripples.

Ripples? Fenray thought for a second. And then looked down.

It was hard with sun's reflection. Nothing but brown and black river rocks and sand underneath. And then one blurry tan blob.

The blob was moving. The reflection made it look like a rock, but it kept moving down.

"Come on Fenray! I'm tired of waiting. If you want a drink then just dunk your face in." Alisa complained. She hadn't stopped looking around her until that sense went away. Oh how she hated it. Whatever was stalking them better just jump out right and fast.

Fenray kept staring at the water. He could barely make out the reflection of a Pokémon.

A Pokémon that frankly, looked a lot like him. A young tan furred Fennekin.

Suddenly Fenray's eyes went wide.

"Um, She's… Drowning?"

Alisa had hardly heard him. "What?" She turned around and tried to listen more clearly, the word she thought he said didn't sound right.

Immediately it dawned on Fenray. "She's, she's… Drowning!"

Alia stood where she was. Now that she looked, she could actually spot the cub way down at the bottom of the river. Her eyes opened up wide.

"What? Ah! No! What do we do!" Alisa screamed. She pulled on her ears painfully looking back and forth between the drowning cub and her confused friend.

Fenray had no idea. He stared right back at her. "What? I don't know! Think of something. Do something quick!"

They both stared at each other.

"You're a good swimmer," Fenray suddenly yelled. "Swim down and save her."

"What!" Alisa screamed back. "No, I can't."

"Yes. You have to. She's drowning!" Fenray was nearly growling at Alisa but she just stood completely petrified.

"What are you waiting for? You said you were the best swimmer here."

"But, but, I can't do that. It's not, I can't." Alisa was at a lost for words. Her last line hung on her tongue just begging to get out.

"What are doing? Quit stalling and save her. She's drowning!"

"Ok! I lied!" Alisa blew up, she slammed her paws on the ground and glared right at Fenray.

"I lied! I lied! I only swam up to the first ten meters. I jumped out and ran the rest of the way hoping I could run up there and then swim right at the end and impress the teacher. I'm the worst swimmer ever. Heck, I can't even swim!"

Fenray looked at her in complete shock. If she couldn't swim, then…

Fenray looked back down at the water. How long had she been down there?

He knew he could probably only make it about halfway down. He had never even swum straight down before. He had only made it swimming to the first rock earlier. That wasn't even out of sight of the start of the race where everyone was on the shore. He couldn't swim down that far.

Alisa watched in horror, panic stricken. Within moments, Fenray jumped up onto his legs and leaped into the water immediately disappearing from sight.

"What? No!" Alisa was now alone. She paced back and forth running in circles. "No, no! Fenray? Fenray!"

No response.

Alisa didn't know what to do. After years of acting so tough. She could feel her cub instincts crawling right back towards her.

She blew up in tears and screamed for mom as loud as she could.

Fenray had never felt so dedicated in his life. Immediately when he hit the water, he could feel it's coldness soaking into his fur. He didn't care though. The few seconds that he was on the surface; he quickly gave all his energy towards swimming down.

He locked eyes with the Fennekin below him. The cub lay at the bottom of the river lodged between two rocks, her eyelids were completely closed and her mouth left open. There were no bubbles coming out.

Fenray struggled harder trying his best to swim down. He didn't even realize that some of the air was escaping his mouth; he just needed to reach the bottom.

One last large paw stroke and he did. He touched the slimy rock next to her and swam up against the water. He could barely hold himself right where the Fennekin was.

Then he had a new problem. How was he going to carry her back up?

Fenray stood floating underwater for a few seconds, he could start to feel his head turn fuzzy. He had no idea to carry the Fennekin without letting all his air out and grabbing her by his teeth. What was he supposed to do; he couldn't just float here forever.

Something else hit the water. It wasn't a splash from above, Fenray could feel this pulse reach him from up above the water. The suns glare shown bright reflecting on the water surface. Something up the stream kept pulsing through the water heading towards him. Fenray could hardly feel it with his own heart pounding.

Fenray tried to think clearly but already his mind was running low on oxygen. He resisted the urge to open up his mouth and gulp in air. He knew there wasn't any down here, but still.

The splash revealed itself. A large shadow that swam on the bottom of the lake, the suns glare stopped immediately where it was swimming causing a dark blur. Fenray stared in wonder seeing the first colors. Then the first fin, then the sharp horn.

Fenray had never seen a fish so big before. The Seaking swam down the lake heading right for where he was. It was big enough to gulp him whole in one bite. The Seaking just kept swimming closer.

Then it saw him. The fish froze for a second staring at the floating Fennekin. If Fenray could tell from his now blurry vision, he would've seen that it pointed its horn right at him.

Fenray had no time to react. He dropped the cub desperately thrashing about but within seconds, the Seaking's horn drilled right into his chest.

The air blew out of Fenray. The horn drilled right to where his lungs were. They flared up like fireworks and Fenray shut his eyes from the pain. He felt like very bone in his chest had just been shattered to little water pieces.

He stared unmoving now ten yards back in the water from where he already was, staring painfully at the Seaking who swam furiously unfazed by the attack. It whipped around and came at him again. This time from downstream.

Fenray didn't know what to do. He tried to move to save his life but his limbs didn't respond with no oxygen. He was doomed to sit and float until it drilled right threw his head. He knew that sharp horn as big as him would kill him the second time.

His only thought was the weak flame that he had created when training with James. The Pikachu had taken him a few moments to show him how to use his first fire attack.

It was the weakest flame he had ever seen before, hardy burnt a blade of grass. It stood in front of him for a second coming from his mouth and then evaporated into thin air.

But the Seaking was getting closer. He had to do something now!

The Fennekin gulped in as much air as he could. He closed his eyes concentrating remembering the steps that James had shown him. He let his lungs fill with water pretending that it was air getting ready for the attack, and then breathed out as hard as he could.

"MOMMMY!"

Eseral ran right up to the cub skidding to a halt. The poor cub was porting tears like a waterfall.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Eseral wasn't even sure what to do.

Alisa tried to talk but could only manage to point and sob one word.

"He, he, he's… He's d… He's drown." She pointed out towards the river.

Eseral looked where she was pointing but didn't see anything. She was so confused.

Shadow ran right up, stopping only when he reached his wife's side. He hardly glanced at the sobbing cub.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Shadow stared at his daughter but she just kept sobbing and pointing.

"I don't know. She's not telling me anything." Eseral complied. She was trying her best to think.

Alisa pointed harder.

"She's pointing towards the water." Shadow yelled. He looked himself at the now undisturbed water. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Dang it Eseral, that means someone's drowning!"

Eseral suddenly looked scared. There were three more cubs that she hadn't seen walking to the finish line yet from where she watched at halfway. Alisa, Fenray… and Fenara.

They ran right up to the shore of the river staring down into the water. Eseral noticed the tan blob floating underneath the surface.

"That's Fenray!" She yelled about to dive in. Immediately her husband stopped her.

"And… That's a Seaking."

Fenray kept his eyes closed, it was the only way he knew to make it work. At the last moment before the Seaking made impact. He shot open his mouth and launched his pitiful fire attack underneath the water.

The entire lakebed lit up.

The red flames that shot out into the water shot Fenray back for a moment and the Seaking tried to stop but only managed to ram into the cub sideways missing with it's horn. The flames didn't hurt, disappearing the minute they hit the water, but blinded the fish, as it saw nothing but a strong heat and bright red.

The Seaking missed with its horn and launched the cub backwards against the current. He smacked a few rocks, one on his head, the other right on his tail hurting intensely while his tail jammed against a rock. His adrenaline managed to stop the pain for the time though.

Fenray opened his eyes seeing the fish in its confusion twirling around in circles. It still couldn't get the flames out of its head; Fenray had missed the whole thing keeping his eyes shut for it to work. What had he just done?

Fenray felt something soft against his back. He didn't hesitate knowing that he had been launched right into the other Fennekin. He gripped whatever he could; grabbing her tail as hard as he could with is back paws but didn't dare take his eyes off the giant Seaking.

The Seaking stopped twirling in circles. It looked around it confused for a moment, and then realized where Fenray was. It turned aggressively and locked eyes with the frightened cub.

Fenray's eyes shot wide. The Seaking looked right into them, filled with anger. He didn't think he could use the attack a second time.

The black started to close in around Fenray's eyes. The colors around him started to dull and the Seaking charged aiming right for his still head. It was a perfect target.

Then Suddenly. Fenray was yanked straight up, rushing towards the surface.

Shadow emerged from the water holding the half-conscious cub in his teeth. He dragged Fenray by his neck, crawling to shore and then fell to the ground limp.

"Shadow!" Eseral yelled. She ran straight up to Fenray and exchanged grips with her husband taking the cub in her jaws. She dragged him straight to shore laying him tiredly on the cool grass. Water poured out of every fur pocket that he had.

Fenray couldn't tell what was going on. He felt like his eyes were open but he still couldn't see anything. He felt it when a large jaw of an adult suddenly clamped on his neck and dragged him all the way to the grass where Eseral brought him. The only thing that he could think of was holding on for dear life to whatever his back claws had gripped under the water. That, and how full he was of the cold murky lake water. His internal flame felt nearly dead inside his mind.

He suddenly felt a heavy paw stamp on his stomach and his lungs exploded with light. He threw up water like the entire lake had just drained out of him.

It took a few moments. Fenray struggled, trying to gulp in air but his lungs just kept hocking up water. More and more water, he felt it as Eseral gently pushed him over so that his belly lay on the ground and he could cough up water quicker.

The last bit of water left his body with one large cough. Fenray inhaled air for the first time, immediately his mind shot back to life.

"Fenray! Fenray!" Eseral was yelling right in his face. Fenray's ears made weird water popping noises and then finally heard the sounds around him.

Lot's of panicking. Eseral yelling commands, and lots of panicking was all Fenray heard.

"Wha…" Fenray coughed up more water just before his first word came out. "What happened?"

"Fenray! Fenray, are you ok?" Eseral glared right into his soaked face.

Fenray struggled but finally opened his eyes. HIs lungs had steadied and he could start to feel his body come back to life, starting with his headache.

"I… I feel… Awful."

That wasn't a surprise to Eseral. The poor cub looked awful.

"Just, just relax and keep breathing. You'll be ok." Eseral instructed. Fenray wanted to nod in compliance but could hardly move his chest in and out to breath let alone move his neck.

Eventually his breathing started to slow down. Most of the water in his fur had now drained out to the grass around him. Fenray could feel the last bit of life return to all his muscles in his body. Including his tail.

"Ow!" Fenray flinched biting his jaw down hard. "My tail hurts."

Eseral looked up from the cub's eyes and noticed what he meant. Right in the center, it was bent out of place.

"You broke it. Probably from that Seaking." Eseral could tell at first glance that his tail was doomed. Probably months of healing at least. The cubs around her all looked confused at the word Seaking.

Fenray tried to stand but found that he couldn't. He slipped to the ground painfully crashed on his stomach. It was nothing to how his tail felt though.

"Don't stand. Just relax. Stay still Fenray." Eseral commanded gently pushing his head down towards the soft grass.

"Is… Is she ok?"

Eseral didn't know what he meant at first. She looked up at her husband who was standing over the other cub that was pulled up.

The Umbreon looked up at his wife slowly. His face looked… Mortified.

"She's not breathing. And I keep getting nothing but water." Shadow responded slightly panicked.

Eseral ran right over standing over the poor cub. Fenara lay on her back, her limbs completely lifeless. Eseral pounded on her stomach but nothing erupted except more and more water. There was no sign of life in her at all.

Fenray tried to stand again but slipped and landed on the grass, this time less painful. The cubs at the notice that someone else was here all ran right to Eseral making a circle around the two mates and the cub in the middle. Fenray tried to get up again.

"No. No!" Eseral shouted staring at the cub. She smacked her chest harder but got nothing. "What? What do we do!"

Shadow didn't know. He helped his wife flip the young cub over onto her belly and watched as she frantically pushed against her back trying to get as much water out as possible. Frankly, he couldn't help but think that maybe….

Fenray could hear the Espeon's words. The panic rang through his heart. The other cub wasn't getting up? But, but he had tried so hard to rescue her.

Fenray didn't care how tired he was. He made himself stand up, shakily keeping his balance with his tail completely limp to the floor where it was broken. The pain was almost unbearable.

He turned himself around seeing the Espeon trying her hardest to get all the water out that she could. There was always, no response from the cub.

Eseral was starting to panic. "She's, she's not waking up. Shadow? What… What do I do!"

Shadow looked at his wife rather grimly. She could see the look on his face. No, it wasn't possible.

Fenray had never seen it before. When an adult starts crying uncontrollably, it makes everyone feel that there is no hope. Fenray couldn't believe it. He stared right at the cub in front of him.

No one noticed when he ran right up to Fenara, everyone was staring at Eseral who had turned towards the water with her husband trying to comfort her. No one was watching Fenara anymore.

Fenray looked into the closed eyes of whom he had rescued. The young Fennekin was nearly the same age as him. He could tell from her small size while he stood over her.

He only had one idea. He remembered how cold the water was, how weird it felt for him since he was a fire type and made it feel like his fire was burning out. Maybe…

Fenray shut his eyes and opened his mouth wide; he launched his weak fire attack straight into her mouth.

Fenara didn't know what happened. First water, then more water, then black murky water of death. Her limbs gave out feeling nothing, then her mind started losing track of its thoughts and her heart started skipping beats. Everything stopped eventually. There was nothing but black. Black in her vision, black in her thoughts… nothing but black murky water everywhere inside her.

Then, there was the slightest feeling of warmth. It started in her chest, right in her lungs. Her mind couldn't even recall what it was that she was feeling, like a life fire sparking up. The fire spread through her lungs, reaching her throat, and then traveled up to her brain. The first relapse clicked sparking the life in a million others. Like a great firework, her body shot back to life.

Fenray stood still staring into the eyes of the Fennekin below him with its eyelids shut. His eyes were inches from her face and his mouth still lay connected to hers from the very weak flame. Then suddenly, her eyes shot open wide.

Water burst out of Fenara's lungs like an explosion under the lake. She coughed up water getting it all over Fenray soaking his face. He was forced to stand back a little and squint his eyes as the young cub rolled over and gagged up as much water as she could. Just like him moments later, she inhaled her first breath of oxygen and felt her body come back to life.

Eseral had been sobbing right into the river. When she heard the small coughing she turned her head along with all the other cubs seeing that the young Fenara was moving. Fenray stood back a little bit and then glanced over at the confused Eseral. He smiled slightly.

"Fenara? Fenara!" Eseral jumped up running straight over to the cub. She stood over the coughing cub and helped her to get all the water out that she could.

Fenara felt the oxygen finally reaching her body. She could feel her limbs again and her mind strained to remember how to feel again. The only thing she could feel in her head was a very large headache.

"What… What happened?" Fenara coughed again struggling to get the sentence out.

"You nearly drowned!" Eseral yelled. She was yelling because she had never been happier. "Arceus, I thought I lost you."

Fenara opened her eyes up wide. She had nearly died?

She tried to stand finding that her body had recovered quicker and she managed to hold herself up. Eseral helped to support the young cub as she stood up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Fenara asked blinking a few times. She noticed that everyone was standing around her. Jake, Alisa, all the other cubs in training… The only three next to her were Shadow, Eseral, and that young Fennekin cub that she had ran into during the race.

Eseral waited until she was sure that Fenara was stable again. The cub's all waited patiently wanting nothing more but an explanation. Half the eyes were locked on Eseral, half on the soaked beaten cub in front of them.

"You were drowning and this cub here saved you." Eseral pointed towards Fenray. He suddenly looked like he was going to blush. "You were lucky that he is such a good swimmer. You were under water for most of the time."

"What happened," Fenara coughed again, one last time. "What happened under the water? I don't remember anything."

All eyes turned to Fenray who suddenly looked very guilty.

"He jumped in to save you right at the last moment." Alisa suddenly ran proudly right into the middle of the circle. "You should have seen him. After I yelled for him to get down there, he swam down to the very bottom, fought off a giant Pokémon, grabbed you by the tail, and then dad pulled you and Fenray right up to the shore where I was screaming for help." Alisa stood proud of herself and her accomplishments. None of the other cubs seemed to glance her way though.

Fenara sat soaked and confused. She looked right over to the young Fennekin who was staring at her blankly.

"You, you saved me?" Fenara asked.

Fenray smiled, slightly.

The two sat staring at each other blankly, Fenara was confused. Fenray just couldn't help but smile slightly.

Fenara didn't realize it before but her tail had been hurting ever since she woke up. She turned her head around.

"What happened to my tail!" The back end where Fenray had grabbed was torn to pieces. The entire red tip only had a small ring around it where there were obvious deep claw marks, raked against the skin. Fenray had held on for dear life.

"Fenray grabbed your tail when I pulled both of you up. I guess you owe him one for saving your hide too. He could've easily let go." Shadow acknowledged. He knew how it must've felt for the young cub to lose something so valuable like her tail fur.

Fenara couldn't stop staring at her destroyed tail. It was like a Houndoom had grabbed her right at the front and tore off mounds of fur. It looked like a Porcupine with a bad hair day.

Eseral was still confused on something. "But, you were dead. How did you get her to wake up?" Eseral looked right at Fenray. All the other cub's naturally looked his direction.

Fenray didn't blush or move. He just pointed to his right, right at James.

"What?" The young Pikachu exclaimed. "I didn't, I didn't do anything? I just got here. I don't even know what's going on." The Pikachu stood confused as all eyes were locked on him. Everyone turned his or her gaze back towards Fenray who just stood smirking slightly.

"I think what he means," Shadow started since he understood. "Is that he used ember. The first move he learned when he spent his time in training. You guys did learn to do special moves today right Eseral?" He looked over at her smiling as if she was all knowing.

Eseral thought about it. It was true. If she remembered correctly, Fenray spent most of his time training trying to learn his first fire move, which was the special section that she had set up. James who knew a few electricity attacks of his own hosted the training and it was the third station of the three that they had.

"So, you used ember, lighting up the insides of her body. The same attack that lit up the water earlier when the Seaking was coming." Eseral concluded. Fenray nodded once, his smile still present on him.

Fenara sat there for a second thinking it over. Used ember on her? Heating up the inside of her body? Eseral seemed to understand first getting panicked and then Shadow did as well. He chuckled to himself a few times trying hard not to glance at Fenara waiting for her reaction.

Suddenly, it dawned on the young cub.

"You? You KISSED me!"

Fenray grinned from cheek to cheek.

All the cubs stared at the two of them, Fenray couldn't help his large smile from showing itself, and Fenara looked like she was going to tear something to pieces. Eseral was going back and forth between Fenara and Fenray trying to think of what to do. As usual, Shadow took charge speaking first.

"Alright everyone. The lesson is over. Absolutely no swimming for the rest of the day, especially with a wild Pokémon swimming about in the river. You are all to walk together in pairs to the end of the lake where the race was to be finished. Leave us in peace so that these two young cubs can recover."

Everyone seemed to obey. Jake was quick to convince as many cubs as he could to hurry along as well. James still stood petrified, but shook himself awake and frowned taking the rest of the cubs with him. Pretty soon, it was just Eseral and Shadow and the two young cubs. The Espeon and Umbreon glanced at each other, and then walked away leaving the two of them alone.

Fenara wouldn't stop glaring at Fenray. They didn't even notice when Alisa crept out from under the grass and stood next to the two of them.

"Well, that was fun huh?" Alisa tried. "Good thing I was here to yell for help. We would've been doomed." No one said anything making Alisa feel awkward. Fenara wouldn't stop glaring at the young cub that saved her.

"Look." Fenray started trying to sound friendly. He tried to wave his paw in a friendly matter but got nothing in response. "I didn't have to save you. You should be grateful."

"What, did you do, to my tail?" Fenara growled, her wet hair stood up on end defensively as well as her torn tail fur. She looked like a Jolteon's mane with wet spike's sprouting everywhere. Alisa and Fenray couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was the only thing that I could grab on to." Fenray admitted. Alisa tried to butt in but Fenara didn't let her.

"Oh, so you couldn't just grab onto my paw or maybe even my ear, you had to yank my tail as hard as you could, crooked end!" She insulted. She spat out the last words with all the furry that she had left.

Fenray suddenly lost his smile putting down his paw. Insults? Well two could play at that game.

"Oh I'm sorry that I saved you from drowning, and brought you back to life, and you're so ungrateful that you can't even thank me?" Fenray took a second to come up with the right insult. "Um, Wet fur!"

Alisa rolled her eyes. Obviously he wasn't very good at this naming game. "Guys, you should probably try to get along. Mom said that we…"

"I'm not getting along with anything until I have an explanation!" Fenara yelled. The two stared at her awkwardly not sure what she meant.

"Explanation of what?" Fenray asked. For some reason his smile came right back. He just couldn't stay mad at her.

Fenara hesitated before speaking. "An explanation, for why my mouth felt warm with fire the minute I woke up and saw you standing over me."

Fenray realized what she was talking about. That life saving kiss. His smile spread wider.

"It was the only way I knew to get you to wake up." Fenray confessed. Actually, when he did it he wasn't even sure if it would work or not.

Alisa seemed to be in agreement. "He's right you know." She confessed staring at the ground. "I mean, if it's for saving your life, then maybe it's, well, worth it?" Alisa didn't know what she was saying. Inside she was imagining killing the first creature that dared to do the same to her.

Fenara didn't know what to feel. Her tail hurt like mad, her fur was spiked and wet in every direction, and she couldn't get the warm comforting feeling of that Fennekin's first kiss out of her head. It actually felt… Good.

"Look. I'm, I'm sorry." Fenray confessed. "I guess I could've just lightened up on your tail a little bit and maybe…" He was going to say not kiss her but frankly, he actually enjoyed that too. But he couldn't admit that. Especially with Alisa standing there. He didn't even believe what he said about lightening up on the tail.

Alisa tried to butt in again. "You're tail. It's really not, that, bad?" Alisa could hardly get the words out. She threw her paw over her face to stop herself from blowing up in laughter "Maybe your tail will become a new style."

"Stop. Just stop!" Fenara yelled. She was this close to losing it. "If one more person mentions my tail, I swear I will bite them by their ears and throw them into the lake!" Fenara screamed. Alias and Fenray glanced at each other but no one spoke up. Fenray didn't even dare to look at it in case he laughed by accident.

Cheddar suddenly walked up out of the grass.

"Guys, where have you been? I've been waiting at the finish line for hours. No one's showed up since I got there. What going on? Where is everyone?" She looked around at everyone meeting the confused eyes of all three of the Pokémon. First Alisa, then Fenray who she had no idea who he was, and then Fenara.

Her eyes shot open wide.

"Holy Arceus! What happened to your tail?"


	7. Chapter 7

**That was a nice chapter. Too bad this next one just sucks!**

**No I lied, this one's actually rather funny, especially for how short it is. The last one was SO LONG…**

**I would like to tell you that someone dies in this chapter, the two finally get married and have fourteen kids, and then there's this massive explosion that causes a radioactive leak everywhere and they turn into mutant Dittos of death but frankly, I'm not that exciting of an author. This chapter's kind of boring but that's up to you to decide.**

**If you thought the last chapter was good. Wait till you read what I have planned later on. Major plot twist coming up O.o Dun Dun Dun!**

**This next chapter will help set things up. Like making a quick author's comment for once. I should try that sometime. Reviews wanted if you can. Always a big help.**

**Whatever, get reading! You're wasting precious hours again!**

Chapter 7

The training was over very quickly. Eseral didn't have the strength to carry out any more orders after her mental breakdown and more than anything she felt that she needed a break. Besides, it was already late in the afternoon anyways.

Most of the cubs were glad that the day was over. The sun was already heading to the horizon. They only had a few hours of daylight left. Fenara felt that she wanted to do nothing more than make sure she would get the chance to relax. The few training sessions had made her realize just how out of shape, even for a Pokemon cub, she really was. That and the fact that she nearly died.

Naturally, the four friends walked back home together. Fenray with Alisa by his side, and Fenara with Cheddar who hadn't stopped talking since she arrived.

"So then what happened?" Cheddar begged staring right at Alisa. The two Fennekins didn't want to recall the memory knowing what came last but Alisa was eager to tell the whole thing. Especially if it was from her point of view.

"It was so cool. The entire lake lit up with Fenray's ember and that scared the Pokemon away. Before it could swim though…"

"You used ember!" Cheddar jumped excitedly. "No way? Can you show me?"

She kept walking awaiting a response but Fenray hadn't even heard her. he kept walking blankly looking at the ground.

"Um, hello there? I asked you a question." Cheddar said. She waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. Fenray moved his head and glanced over at Fenara who happened to glance back at the same time.

Immediately they looked away from each other.

"Hey? Fenray? Wake up buddy."

Alisa tugged on his ear. As if by magic Fenray suddenly jumped awake.

"Huh?" He asked looking around him. He noticed that Alisa and Fenara's friend were staring at him.

"I asked if you could use ember?" Cheddar repeated. She prayed she wouldn't have to say it a third time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess. Maybe." Fenray shrugged. He already knew why Cheddar would be asking that question.

"Cool!" Cheddar suddenly blew up in excitement. She stopped dead holding the Fennekin by his shoulders nearly begging. "Show me. Show me."

"Alright! Alright." fenray gave in. He pushed the cub off him. "Stop before you end up hurting me further." Fenray took a second to glance behind him at his tail. It was still bent out of shape. They had talked about it earlier since he couldn't move it anymore.

"Quit staring at your rear end and show me the move!" Cheddar demanded.

Fenray rolled his eyes and glanced over at Alisa. She was in total agreement with how annoying Fenara's best friend was. Cheddar was waiting.

Fenray stood up on all fours and stretched himself out. He stared right in front of him and sucked in all the air he could. He closed his eyes concentrating.

Cheddar was so excited. She nearly squeaked with delight. She was going to see a real fire Pokemon breath out fire.

A little wisp came out for a split second, burning the nearest piece of grass to Fenray and then disappeared. He stopped and opened his eyes seeing that he hadn't really created anything. Either way, he looked over at Cheddar as if asking if she was satisfied.

"Um," Cheddar was at a loss of words. "That was the lamest thing I've ever seen."

Alisa felt she needed to explain. "Well it wasn't like that, it was huge! It filled up the entire lake. It wasn't like that, small thing." She looked at Fenray asking him to repeat that move. He just shrugged, that was the best he could do.

"Sure, whatever." Cheddar said laughing at how pathetic the flame was. She was actually quite impressed but she couldn't show that, it would ruin her ego. "So what happened next?"

"Well," Alisa tried to recall everything correctly. "Um, I think the Seaking swam away and then Fenray grabbed onto Fenara's tail and ended up ripping the whole thing off."

Fenray suddenly blushed. His already white cheeks turned a slight red similar to his ears.

"So it was your fault that Fenara's tail looks like a rosebush?" Cheddar asked Fenray. He just nodded slightly, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I bet that just made your day huh Fenara? Fenara?"

Cheddar turned around expecting her to be there but surprisingly, Fenara wasn't. She hadn't stopped walking even when the three cubs did.

Cheddar nearly panicked looking around her for a split second but then found where Fenara was. She was trudging off slowly with her head to the ground as if in deep thought. She didn't even notice that any of them had stopped.

"Uh… Fenara?" Cheddar asked. The other two cubs just looked on.

"Hey? Fenara!" Cheddar yelled. Suddenly the cub snapped awake.

Fenara took a second looking around her. 'Huh?" She said stopping and looked behind her. Why were her friends back there?

Alisa laughed a little. "That's exactly what you did Fenray." She nudged her friend who growled slightly back not impressed with her weak comeback.

Fenara didn't know what happened. All she saw was Alisa smiling at her deviously and then Cheddar who kept staring at her blankly like something was on her face. And then, Fenray.

Fenray, who had just saved her earlier. The young cub that, well, kissed her. She remembered the warmth flooding throughout her body.

"Fenara!" Cheddar screamed. That was the forth time now.

"Huh? What?" Fenara asked looking right at Cheddar. She forced herself to stare away from the Fennekin who happened to be staring back. Immediately the two looked away from each other.

"Geezes, are you sleepwalking or something. Why won't you answer my question?" Cheddar asked. She sat down and stared right at Fenara.

"Um, I didn't hear what you said?"

"She asked if you always daze out when you look at Fenray." Alisa laughed to herself but was immediately shoved over by her friend who hit her in the stomach.

"I asked," Cheddar started. "If you wanted to come get berries with me and explain the rest of the story."

Fenara thought about it trying to stay in reality. That actually seemed like a good idea.

"Ok. Are we leaving now?"

Cheddar rolled her eyes. "No Fenara, were leaving in an hour. Of course were leaving now. It'll probably get dark soon."

Alisa suddenly brightened up at the idea. "I know where we can find some Pecha berries. My dad shows me all the time. Fenray and I can come too."

Immediately both the Fennekin cubs panicked.

"Oh, um. I can't actually." Fenara sputtered. "I can't because, well, I, I need to get home."

"Yes, me too."Fenray agreed. At his words they happened to stare at each other again. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

Cheddar was about to interrupt but she noticed that the two cubs looked a little, entranced or something. what was wrong with them? Alisa kept staring at Fenray as if he had just been hypnotized. Both friends exchanged confused glances.

"Um, ok, uh no berries then. We'll go home and play tag." Cheddar proposed. She got no response from anyone.

The two cubs wouldn't stop staring at each other.

Fenara didn't know what it was. Every time she met his eyes it reminded her of the incident. She was drowning, and then suddenly he grabbed her tail and they both shot upwards. Then she was dragged to shore still unconscious. And then came the kiss.

That warm fiery kiss that snapped her back to life.

Oh great, here comes that feeling again. She couldn't take her eyes off Fenray. Her mind started to become light and daft. It was like everything on him radiated heat that she could feel from here. Mostly in her heart which beat like mad. The feeling made her ears go up and her tail straighten out. She almost wanted to smile.

Cheddar didn't know what was happening. First the two friends just stared at each other awkwardly. Then it almost looked like they were hypnotized or something. Fenara kept staring right into his eyes and Fenray couldn't wipe that smile off his face. His head almost cocked sideways as if he was trying to look behind Fenara.

Suddenly, Fenara jolted back to reality. Immediately Fenray did too snapping himself back awake. They stared at each other confused, and then shot away immediately

"Um, I have to go." Fenara said aloud. She got up as if to run.

Cheddar stood up alarmed. "Why? Are you sure you're not coming?"

Fenara looked frightened. She kept staring back and forth between Cheddar and Alisa not sure which one to talk to.

"No, I just have to go, go before…" She had to leave now. Before that feeling enveloped her again. That feeling of warmth and kisses, the one that made her lightheaded and stare at the Fennekin as if he was hypnotizing her.

She couldn't help it. She barely glanced his way only too see the young Fennekin staring right back at her. Immediately the bubbly feeling came again.

"No!" She screamed and ran away. Cheddar got up as if to follow but could only stand and watch as her friend bolted out of sight.

Fenray looked like he just woke up from a trance. "Huh? What happened?" The two cubs stared at him. Not sure what to say.

Alisa was the one to break the silence.

"Um, ok then?" She said trying not to act weird, very much like her friend here. "Are we still gathering berries?" She asked. Cheddar immediately looked up excited.

"Yah, lets do that. Come on Fenray. You can come too if you want. We don't need Fenara." Actually, Cheddar wanted very badly to be with her best friend but oh well. Who would hang out with her when she ran at the first sight of another Pokemon? Why was she acting all weird?

At the mention of her name Fenray looked like he was about to run in a panic.

"I can't. I have to, go. Like, right now." He bolted away before the feeling could envelope him again.

Alisa and Cheddar sat staring at each other dumbfounded.

"Um, did we just get dumped?" Alisa asked staring at Cheddar. She was equally confused.

"I guess." Cheddar answered. She didn't want to say aloud that something was obviously wrong with her friend. Alisa thought the same thing.

"Well, do you still have those Pecha berries?" Cheddar asked holding her bulging stomach. Alisa brightened up immediately.

"Yah, forget them. We'll just have more for us huh?"

For the first time ever, the two friends were in agreement. they ran together to go gather berries and probably make fun of Fenara's tail as well. They'd make fun of everything that happened laughing together until the night got dark and they were forced home. Or until the berries ran out.

Fenara didn't know what was happening to her. She stopped running daring to look behind her only to see that her friends weren't behind her anymore.

She was alone. Finally.

The thoughts bombarded her mind. She didn't care about drowning, she didn't care that she was heading straight to home where her father was. She could only think on the Fennekin that had saved her life.

His small red ears, crooked broken tail. The image wouldn't leave her mind. He, he kissed her.

Fenara sat staring into oblivion standing out in the meadow. She remembered the feeling exactly. She, she kind of liked it.

Kind of? that was an understatement. She couldn't get the feeling out of her head. What feeling was that?

She knew there was one person who might know. Maybe one person who if she confessed everything then maybe, just maybe…

Fenara forced herself to keep moving towards her home. She tried her best to keep her mind clear but it was filled with nothing but the memory of his warmth. She felt like every time she even thought about him it brought back their first kiss.

Why didn't that gross her out? Why did it feel good? Shouldn't it have been disgusting? what was wrong with her?

Fenara ran faster. She needed to get home and try to relax as soon as possible.

When Fenara finally reached the open meadow, she knew that she would be home soon. Her and her father slept out in the grass and next to that there was even a large rock that they only used if it started to rain. She realized immediately though that things weren't going to go directly as planned. She stopped running and halted staring at the scene.

Eseral was talking to her father. Uh oh.

Fenara couldn't hear what they were saying. When she showed up and stopped running her father glanced over at her and Eseral did the same. The Espeon turned back around finishing her sentence with a quick phrase. her father had that stubborn frown on his face that she knew so well. She was really going to get it this time.

Eseral nodded her head and then without another word turned and started to walk off. She glanced over at Fenara, and smiled slightly.

"Fenara. Come here." Her father commanded. He never turned his head.

Fenara sulked up slowly hanging her head. Whatever thoughts she had on the young Fennekin were gone now.

"Why did you start training without telling me?" He demanded. He glanced down at her, his expression unmoving.

Fenara was surprised. Of all things to ask about what happened, that was his first response? Maybe Eseral didn't tell him everything.

"Um, Cheddar and I agreed to start today about a week ago."

"Cheddar?" Her father asked. Fenara rolled her eyes, he knew exactly who Cheddar was.

"Yes, my best friend."

"She's a bad influence then." Her father immediately retorted. Fenara felt her own anger starting to rise. "Groom your tail sometime too. Did you learn anything today?"

Fenara looked back at her own destroyed tail which her father had mistaken for a bad grooming. That was how her ego felt at the moment.

"I nearly drowned. Does that count?" Fenara spat right back. her father glared at her for daring to insult him.

Suddenly he chuckled a little bit. "At least you're trying." The father didn't mean that to be funny.

That did it for Fenara. She could feel the tears starting to form.

"I learned a lot today dad! I won the race against a Pikachu and Jake, who's a very fast Jolteon twice as tall as me. I learned to fight a cub half my size that wouldn't keep her mouth shut, and I nearly drowned until a nice young Fennekin saved my life from a Seaking!" It was weird yelling everything at once. Her father just stared.

"You're mother would tell you not to yell." He sighed thinking onwards.

Fenara looked shocked. He dared to cross that line.

"I'm leaving."

"You're staying right here. You're grounded." Her father challenged. It didn't help.

"I'm leaving to go find Eseral." Fenara shot back. Before her father could do anything to stop her she ran off as fast as she could heading where she saw Eseral leave.

Tailo still had quite a few things to say to his young daughter. It took all his willpower to keep it to himself. She was definitely not training tomorrow, she would stay right here next to him where he could keep her safe.

Especially if it happened again, he wasn't ready for it a second time.

Fenara just kept running. A couple tears kept escaping but there was nothing she could do. How dare her father bring up the idea of her mother.

Another tear came out. She sniffed and kept running, she needed to talk to Eseral.

The Espeon was walking happily enjoying the sunshine when she finally caught up to her.

"Um, Eseral?"

Eseral turned around surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone else out here.

"Fenara?" she noticed the small tears that the cub was trying to hide. "Goodness, are you ok?"

The Espeon ran right up to the cub and immediately wiped her large pink paw across her face gently. Fenara already felt better.

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't know. I'm just confused."

"Well your father's doing the best he can." Eseral already started. "He's just trying to make sure that your safe." Eseral smiled at her kind words. She was surprised that Tailo hadn't grounded her for sneaking off.

Fenara seemed unfazed. "It's not him. It's, It's that other one."

Eseral wondered if she was even talking about the right subject. She lifted her paw away. "Other one?"

Fenara nodded. "The sweet one. The one at the lake."

Eseral looked confused as ever. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about sweetie." Eseral had no idea. Lot's of things happened at the lake today.

Fenara was about to speak again but she had to keep her tears locked away. She sniffed a few times trying to control herself.

"Can we talk?" The young Fennekin asked. She stared up at Eseral with her large red eyes.

Eseral wasn't sure what to do. "Um, I guess so." She sat down on the grass getting comfortable.

Immediately Fenara blew up about everything she could. None of it made sense to her at all but she talked and talked until her throat went dry.

Fenray didn't know what was happening to him. The thought wouldn't leave his head.

Kissing her, her warm fur, big ears, porcupine tail… Everything about Fenara just made him want to… Smile.

Fenray looked behind him stopping his run seeing that Alisa and Cheddar had left him alone. It was the first real sight he had without his mind clouded by the thought of Fenara.

Fenara? That sweet cold Fennekin that he had saved from the water. The one with the weird tail.

Fenray shook his head. He pulled on his ears and slammed his nose to the ground. Why wouldn't she get out of her head? She was just, everywhere!

Fenray made himself stand up. He couldn't keep going on like this, not without going insane. He had to tell someone. He needed to know what the heck he was feeling besides nausea.

He obviously couldn't tell his mother, what would she say? He needed someone smart and intellectual, someone who would obviously know what to do.

He ran farther searching for the only Espeon that he knew. Eseral would know what to do.

Eseral walked off in silence. Her mind was nothing but a boggling mess now.

What had she just heard? Something about warmth and feelings and… Bubbles if she remembered clearly. From what the young Fennekin rambled on about she could hardly make heads nor tails of it. Just that the poor young cub was utterly confused.

"Eseral! Eseral!"

Eseral snapped out of it looking to her right. The young cub Fenray was running up to her panicked.

"Oh, hi Fenray." The cub didn't stop running until he was right in front of her panting and staring up at her longingly.

"Can we talk?" Fenray asked.

Eseral stood in complete shock. "What? You too?"

Fenray looked at her awkwardly not understanding.

"It's not that. I'm just, so confused."

Those were the exact words that Fenara used. Eseral looked at the young cub appalled but Fenray just continued on.

"I don't know what it is. It feels weird, every time. even if I think about her it's like… It feels like warmth but she's so cold too. I don't know. It feels like, feels like…"

"Bubbles?" Eseral interrupted. She just had this conversation.

Fenray looked at her kind of funny. That was one way of putting it.

Fenray couldn't help himself. he blurted everything in his mind as loud and fast as he could, pulling on his ears with each line that came out more confusing than the last, saying over and over…

"I just can't get her out of my head! What do I do?"

Eseral looked at him in complete surprise. Fenray was starting to question whether the Espeon would actually be able to help him or not.

The night was getting dark. All the cubs were already at home and most of the adults were already sleeping. Another long day.

Shadow stood up and stretched. Time for his night routine, this time with a friend though. He would enjoy hanging out with the life hardened FEnnekin. Tailo had offered to stay up with this night. Why he didn't know though, that was still a mystery and Tailo was very mysterious.

His wife slowly walked up to the shelter that they shared. Shadow could already tell.

"What happened to you?" Shadow asked staring at his wife. Even in the dark, he could clearly tell that something weird was pressing on her mind. She looked up surprised that she had just made it home.

"What?" she asked trying not to wake the cubs inside. "Oh, I don't know. I just heard a weird talk about feelings and bubbles and warmth…" Eseral had no idea how to explain it.

Shadow just laughed.

"Well, whatever you think you heard, it's probably not important. I'm going out again, this time with Fenara's father, Tailo." Shadow answered. he's stretched his back legs again.

Eseral didn't even nod but just walked right past him. Shadow stared at her and then laughed.

"All right, fine. Tell me everything so you can get it off your head."

Eseral whipped around and blurted everything she could.

"I don't know what just happened. Two of my cubs came up to me and yelled something about… about, bubbles and warmth, and… and…" Eseral didn't know what to say.

Shadow just laughed. "Well, why does it matter? There just cubs. Sometimes they get excited about things. It was probably some blade of grass that grew the wrong direction."

"I know but this is more serious." Eseral giggled too at her husbands little joke. "But, I just have no idea." She waved the idea off heading back towards their small shelter. She needed some sleep.

"Don't go in there. The cubs took the home tonight. Don't want to wake them up now do we?" Shadow informed. Eseral stopped walking and turned back around towards her husband. After a long day like today the cub's could probably use their sleep inside their small cave. She could sleep outside under the stars any day.

"Do, do you have any idea what they mean?" Eseral asked. She just couldn't get the cub's weird rants out of her head. It made no sense.

"Not a clue." Shadow stretched once more. "Alright, Tailo's already waiting for me. I'll yell as planned if anything happens tonight. Although, it hasn't in years so I don't see why tonight should be any different." Shadow shrugged it off. he started walking off and then stopped seeing his wife still in her confused state.

She was still occupied with the weird speeches. She stood staring at the ground still trying to piece it together. Shadow knew exactly what to do.

He turned around and walked right back towards his wife.

"Love you." He smiled. Eseral snapped out of her trance immediately.

"Hehe, love you too." Eseral felt the same feeling emerge inside her that she had when they first met.

Shadow kissed her right on the nose and then waited for her response. Instead, Eseral seemed to be lost in thought, staring right at her husband. Shadow stared right back.

Even if she had to, Eseral couldn't describe the feeling. A kiss from this Umbreon sent her mind on a wild daze. It always brought her back to reality from the mess of confusion in her mind. It cleared all the thoughts that she had so she was just thinking about him. It felt like warmth and comfort, it made her light and happy…

Esereal suddenly snapped awake. She realized what it felt like. Her face turned mortified.

It felt like, like… Bubbles.

Shadow just laughed when he saw the look his wife gave him. "What? What did I do?"

Eseral looked up completely in shock meeting his eyes.

"Holy Arceus. It's true."

'What?" Shadow asked smiling.

Eseral looked up at him completely serious. Shadow tried his best not to smile but the feeling was still overpowering him as he looked at his wife. She had just concluded what all that chaos earlier meant.

"Shadow, Fenara and Fenray? The two cubs?" Eseral started.

Shadow nodded. "What about them?"

"They're in love."


	8. Chapter 8

**They're in love? EWW!**

**No, just kidding. I actually think it's kind of sweet. Can't help but think that they're kind of young to feel that way though. Oh well, its a cub's crush right?**

**What do you think? Want to know a way for me to find out? You could always leave a review =D**

**Just an idea. I hope you like it. This next chapter is funny. You get to see a lot more of Jake and how he behaves as well as Alisa. I feel like most of the characters are starting to show their true colors.**

**The chapter after this one is almost as good as this author comment is long. So keep reading. Quit wasting time reading these things. Geezes, you probably used up like two full minutes by now.**

**Anyways, love you all. Enjoy reading if you dare to continue.**

Chapter 8

The middle of the night, and Fenara couldn't sleep.

It wasn't really her fault. She figured that after a day like today, she would've been asleep in moments. Of course that wasn't the case. It did help to talk to Eseral though about the chaos of today. She was so confused over everything. And nearly drowning didn't help.

Fenara rolled over again onto her back. The cool grass below her felt good, sometimes she wished she knew a simple fire attack so she could heat up the ground below her. That would've helped out on rainy nights or at least when it was windy. her father's den was right where she currently lay, nothing but a patch of grass out in the meadow that she knew very well.

Her father, maybe that was why she couldn't sleep. Even though they hardly talked anymore she still found comfort in at least having him by her side so she knew she wasn't alone. She didn't really pay attention but he said something about spending the night elsewhere on guard or something. Shortly after telling her that she was grounded and not supposed to leave the den or she would be skinned alive by him. He hardly ever punished her anymore but if he did, Fenara knew she would be paying for it.

The stars above were nice. There were always so few though. Fenara never really understood and once asked her father why there weren't many stars out here in the middle of nowhere but he refused to tell. Fenara wondered if he even knew the answer.

Somewhere up there, her mother was staring back at her.

She didn't remember much. She remembered her voice and quite ironically how much she was like her. She wasn't like her father at all. Especially since mother disappeared. Her father had been a real… jerk since then.

Fenara rolled over again so that her chin lay on the dirt below her. This was why she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon.

Her thoughts wondered further. The grass was cold and she wished her internal flame would spurt something out and heat her up. The ground was so cold, it was almost like the water that she swam in today.

Instantly the thought came back. Swimming in the lake meant kissing on the shore too. Fenara's eyes shot wide. Why wouldn't he ever leave her head!

The poor cub couldn't take it anymore. Forget trying to sleep, now that she had let a single thought about Fenray slip through, she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She got up and trudged off slowly. Maybe she could walk it off.

Fenara thought further. Talking with Eseral had helped. More like her talking and Eseral just listening. Getting the words out helped though, all those confusing feelings of warmth and staring and, and, well, everything about Fenray for that matter.

Fenara had concluded something though. If Fenray used ember on her, and all she could think about was the warmth and comfort it brought, maybe her body was telling her that ember was a move she needed to know. Somehow she knew that Fenray's kiss was different but being able to use a fire attack was something she had sought after for a long time now, ever since she had even heard of training.

But still, that didn't sound like it would fix all of her problems. Only seeing Fenray brought out that feeling. How she longed to see him now.

The part that was weird was that Fenara felt awkward if he saw her while she stared at him. But if he was unaware, then she would just stare on for hours. What had switched in her brain that suddenly she cared for the young Fennekin?

A small purple light suddenly lit up on the horizon. Fenara looked up immediately and then ducked low to the ground. What the heck was that?

Fenara looked behind her. She had managed to walk about a mile away from her den that was already on the outskirts of the pack. Something was actually out here? what could be going on way out here?

Fenara knew her father was on guard, but he had left towards the middle of the circle this night. Not out this way. No one ever went out this far at night.

The light came back again. A small purple light lit up getting brighter and then suddenly it shot forward dispersing once it hit an object turning the night dark again. The light was fairly weak.

Fenara didn't know exactly what but she could tell something from it. It was a Pokémon move. Someone was out there.

Alisa sat next to her brother considering the damage that she had done.

"What are talking about?" Jake laughed. "You hardly made a dent."

"What? I did too. that one was twice as big as the last one." Alisa tried to reason with herself but really, she knew that her shadow ball was rather weak.

Jake seemed impressed but he knew what his sister was aiming for. "Well, if you ever want to be like dad, you're not going to get there with that small thing. That would probably scratch my paw. Try another one."

"I can't." Alisa shrugged. "You have no idea how tired a shadow ball can make you. You Jolteons are always so full of energy."

Jake laughed even more. "Do you want to practice or not?" He jumped up ready to fight again.

Alisa forced herself up. If she ever wanted to be as good as her father one day, then this was it.

It was an easy battle. Alisa jumped at her brother aiming for his head but he ducked before her paws even left the ground. When Alisa landed on the other side, she quickly darted around running straight for her brother again.

It was too late. Jake let out a full-fledged thunderbolt as hard as he could.

Alisa was knocked back for a few yards and then stood moaning on the ground. Again, her brother had won.

Jake just laughed. "You've got to be quicker than that."

Alisa struggled to move but eventually the little sparks dancing around her fur made their way into the ground. She moaned and then stood up ignoring her pain.

"That was a good one." Alisa whimpered standing weakly over the ground. She shook her limbs and looked herself over. Cut's and bruises were everywhere and her head felt like it was going to explode. The fur on her small brown tail was sticking up everywhere too. Cool!

Jake knew his sister's limits very well. "One more of those and you'll be fried." He laughed. "Let's work on your head-butt, you haven't done that one in a while."

Alisa nodded. She could hardly keep her eyes open from the attack earlier.

"Alright," Jake started. He got up onto his feet. "Aim right for my head and put me down. Just like I taught you."

Alisa nodded. She stood up and looked at her target square in the head. Then jumped.

She landed and skid to a halt two feet from where the Jolteon stood. She looked up pathetically at her brother, who just smiled.

"Um, maybe the shock made you too tired to continue on." Jake laughed even more. His sister probably jumped about a foot in total distance. Hardly enough to knock over a blade of grass.

"What! No." Alisa struggled to get up. "I'm just fine. I can keep practicing."

"No. You're done." Jake sat down in the grass. "You've already been at this for an hour. You'll just be hurting yourself further if you tried again."

Alisa wanted to argue back. In her head, which still felt huge electric pulses racing through, she wanted to keep going. She had to be like her dad.

"Is, isn't there something else we can do?" Alisa begged.

Jake thought for a moment. He glanced behind him. "Well. you can always work on your senses." Jake proposed.

Alisa suddenly looked like she was going to kill him.

"What! My senses are just fine! I can detect anything within a mile radius. You know how much I've practiced hiding." Even with the cuts and bruises, Alisa looked like a cub that just had the berry torn from her paws. Jake had apparently hit the spot.

"Relax sister." Jake laughed. Surprisingly she actually did, a little. "I'm just saying. Sometimes your not as acutely aware as you could be."

Alisa didn't understand. She stood looking at him confused.

"For example." Jake pointed to his right. "You don't know that a Pokémon is watching us right now do you?" Jake laughed when there was a sudden rustling of grass next to where he pointed.

Alisa immediately looked alarmed. "Who, who's there?"

There was a moment's silence, and then Fenara slowly stood up from the grass. She looked right at Jake.

"How did you know I was there?" Fenara asked in complete surprise.

"I could sense you. I was waiting to see if my sister here would find you first." Jake laughed to himself. Alisa was partly mad that she hadn't seen the Fennekin there the whole time.

Alisa looked like she was trying to hide something. "Um, how long have you been watching us?"

Fenara shrugged. "I just saw a purple light from where I was sleeping so I came over. I didn't know you guys were out here."

Alisa's face dropped and she looked relieved. "So, you didn't hear anything."

Fenara didn't know what to say, first she saw some purple lights, then a large electric shock, and then barely managed to tell that it was actually Alisa burnt to a crisp. She looked like she had just gotten out of a fight with all her cuts and bruises. The blood made Fenara partly sick but she figured someone like Alisa would probably like it.

Alisa spoke before Fenara finished her thought. "Well, we're just picking berries. So you can leave now." Fenara laughed, as if she would actually believe that.

"Sure looks like it." Fenara insulted. Jake was looking at his sister weird.

"Why don't you tell her the truth sis?" Jake proposed. Alisa growled at him lightly.

Fenara looked between the two of them. She just realized that they were keeping a secret from her.

"What are you doing out here?" Fenara asked looking right at Alisa.

Alisa gave in. She shrugged and hung her head down to the ground. She could trust Fenara, as far as she knew.

"We're… We're training."

"And…" Jake waved his paw in little circles motioning for her to explain further.

Alisa gave in even further. She guessed she could trust Fenara, she hadn't let her down yet. "I'm, I'm training. To become like my father."

Jake stared at the young Fennekin awaiting a response. Fenara didn't get it.

"Um, why like your father?" Fenara asked. She wanted to be nothing like her father but she figured that Alisa was probably different than her.

Jake just laughed. "Do you even know who our parents are?" Fenara shook her head.

Alisa suddenly looked surprised. "What? You don't? Jake, maybe I shouldn't say anything." She still had a chance to salvage her secret. "I'm supposed to be secretive anyways."

"Maybe by nature but not like this." Jake laughed. "Fenara, do you really not know who our parents are?"

Again, Fenara shrugged. "Eevee's, I suppose."

"Not exactly." Jake explained. He turned to face Fenara and joined in sitting down. "Our parents are both an Espeon and an Umbreon. They're Eseral and Shadow."

Fenara looked like she just saw a legendary with her own eyes.

"You're, you're mom's Eseral?" She questioned to Alisa. Alisa nodded.

So then, that means that she told Alisa's mom everything that she felt about Fenray. which means, she may tell Alisa at some point… Uh oh.

"Wait. Why do you want to be like your father?"

Alisa rolled her eyes. "Because he's an Umbreon! Don't you get it? I want to be one too."

Fenara looked at her questionably. Really? That explains why she was so secretive before they met, and so good at hiding too.

Alisa felt she needed to continue on. "He doesn't know. I've been training with brother every night so that I can one day evolve. I've been practicing." Alisa explained. Fenara could tell, the young cub could fight better than anyone else she knew.

"Why don't you tell him?" Fenara questioned. "He's an Umbreon. Maybe he can help you."

"That's what I keep telling her." Jake interrupted. Alisa just stuck her tongue out at him. "She insists on training with me every night and refuses to make him a part of it. I don't know why?"

"Well," Alisa butted in again. "What if he doesn't like it? What if he doesn't want me to be an Umbreon. Mom might not be happy."

Fenara knew how that felt.

"What makes you think he wouldn't like it?" Jake interrupted. "Your his daughter. He's always proud of you. Same with mom."

Fenara didn't like where this was going. Why couldn't her father be like that?

"So you've just been training every night?" Fenara questioned. "Why aren't you tired in the mornings?"

Alisa yawned. "Umbreons aren't supposed to get tired." Jake just rolled his eyes. her idea of being an Umbreon wasn't exactly correct. She had exaggerated it over time but to Alisa, it was still everything.

"Wait?" Jake interrupted. He turned to Fenara. "Why aren't you sleeping? I don't think you have plans to evolve into one also." Jake laughed at his little joke.

Fenara shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"What's on your mind?" Jake immediately asked. He sounded just like his father for a moment.

Fenara didn't know how to explain. What was she going to say with Alisa standing there?

"I don't know really. It's, it's just something from earlier today."

Alisa suddenly looked guilty. "I swear Cheddar and I were going to save some berries for you." She burst out. "It's just, well, they were so good." Alisa rolled over onto the grass getting comfortable herself staring at the sky.

"I don't think that's it. You look like something deeper is on your mind." Jake insisted. He stared deeper into Fenara's eyes. How did he know that?

"Well, it's just. I... I don't know how to explain it."

"Try me." Jake said immediately. "I may behave like my father but I've got my mother's mind." Alisa rolled her eyes behind his back. She continued to stare up at the sky.

Fenara looked at the both of them and then sighed. Maybe talking about it would help her out again. Eseral didn't really know what to say either so...

"Well. It happened earlier. Remember when I was saved at the lake?" The two Pokémon didn't respond. Jake sat listening intently but Alisa just licked her paw and stared up at the stars. She always was stubborn.

"Well. After, he um…" Fenara couldn't believe she was going to say this. "He kissed me. Fenray. It felt so weird. I've been thinking about his warm kiss all day." Warm? Why did she say that?

Jake suddenly looked like he understood everything.

"Holy Arceus. You've got the sweets for him huh?" Jake laughed. Fenara didn't like his tone.

Jake laughed a little bit. And then laughed even more. Pretty soon, he was on his back grasping his stomach and laughing so hard that it nearly echoed across the night. He had to wrap his arms around his stomach to keep himself from feinting with laughter.

Alisa was suddenly intrigued. "What happened? What did she say?"

Jake could hardly breath. "She, She's…" He laughed some more almost crying. "She's love sick."

Fenara didn't understand it. Alisa just looked at Fenara trying to figure it out.

"How do you know what it is?" Fenara questioned, she didn't like how this Jolteon was handling the situation.

"Because Fenara." Jake started. "I felt the same way for Rose."

Alisa rolled her eyes and gagged. "Don't tell that story. Please?" Fenara looked between the two of them. Who was rose?

"Rose was the most beautiful Pokémon I had ever seen." Jake started as if he already knew what Fenara was going to ask. He stopped laughing and rolled back over staring at Fenara. "You should have seen her. Her tail was perfectly aligned. She smelled like flowers everyday and held one in her right ear. She would always say hi to me before training started."

Alisa suddenly butt in. "Yah. She said hi to you once. And she was also a Pikachu! You don't even remember her real name."

Jake just rolled his eyes. "Who cares, she was the sweetest little rose I'd ever seen. What I would do just to set eyes on her again."

Jake rolled over and stared up at the stars lost in his trance. Fenara glanced over at Alisa who pointed to her throat and pretended to puke.

Fenara was still confused though. "Um, how did she make you feel?" Maybe Jake's Rose was the same thing for her. Whatever that was.

"Who cares about how I feel?" Jake suddenly spat out. He whipped himself around staring right at Fenara. "How do you feel when I say the name… Fenray." Jake cocked his ears and gave Fenara the best puppy dog stare he could.

The spot was hit exactly. Fenara could feel the warmth starting to come back. Soon, she was lost in a trance, locked in on Jake's eyes.

Fenara stared into his eyes longingly. She smiled. "He, he makes me feel. Warm. "Was that the right word. She almost felt like Fenray was standing just in front of her now.

"He makes me feel, well, like bubbles." Fenara smiled at the thought. She was getting lost in thought just imagining the small Fennekin with his crooked tail.

Jake slowly nodded. "Oh yah, You're love sick. No doubt." He rolled back over staring at the sky.

Fenara suddenly snapped out of her trance. "What? But, what do I do?"

"Wait?" Alisa interrupted. Both Jake and Fenara turned their gaze back over to her. "You're in love? With the Fennekin!" Alisa suddenly looked like she was going to puke.

Fenara didn't know what to say. Love was the most appropriate word she had heard yet to describe how she felt.

"Um, I guess." She said. So that's what she had been feeling.

"Ewww!" Alisa rolled over and scraped her tongue making yuck noises. "Eww! How could you love him? He's so weak."

"Well sis." Jake started. "Some of us don't only care about fighting. Some of us actually try to live normal lives." At this he winked at Fenara.

"Still. Fenara in love? With Fenray? Eww!" Alisa pulled on her ears and pretended to make herself puke.

Fenara was still confused. "Wait! What does in love even mean?"

Jake rolled over. "What? you don't know? Have you ever seen someone in love before?" Fenara shook her head.

"Oh boy, how to explain?" Jake thought to himself. He scratched his ear in thought. "Um, it's like, when you see that certain someone and you can't live without her. Or him actually. For you it's him. Anyways," Jake continued explaining.

"First, he does something that makes you feel all weird inside. You're heart turns to mush, your eyes daze into him like he's some sort of Abra with psychic, then you feel like there's nothing else in the world that you'd rather do than just be at his side talking to him. Hear his sweet voice." Jake continued on knowing that Fenara was taking in every word. It matched up perfectly.

"Then he gets trapped inside your head and nothing you do will get him out. No matter what you think, all you want is to see his sweet smelling fur again. Or hear his sweet voice. Everything about him is like roses in a field, right?"

Fenara felt like Jake was hitting her emotions exactly. She didn't like where this was going.

"So," Jake continued. "Then after he's trapped in your head. You go and confess to your friends sick to your stomach since you don't know what's going on, like right now, and he stays trapped in there until you ask him out and you finally let the emotions free."

"Ask him out?" Fenara questioned.

"Yah like, take him out for berries or something. Go swim in the lake with the stars out one night. Just do something… Romantic." Jake stared up at the stars again rolling onto his back.

Fenara had a question in her head. "Is that what you did with Rose?"

"No." Jake immediately answered. "I tried to kiss her and she shocked me with a thunderbolt." He laughed. "After that I wanted to become a Jolteon liking the way it felt."

That wasn't the response Fenara had wanted. "So, what do I do?" What if she really was in love?

Jake thought about it. "Well, if he doesn't know then you have to tell him everything. Confess how you really feel for him one night and see if he does the same."

Fenara hated that idea. Tell Fenray everything? There was no way she could do that.

"I, I can't do that. What if he doesn't like me?" Oh no, what if he didn't feel the same way?

"Well, then you're screwed." Jake laughed to himself. "There's only one way to find out."

Alisa had been quiet this whole time but couldn't hold it in any longer. "How could you actually like him? What about his tail? It's so ugly. He's, pathetic!"

Fenara started thinking about his tail again. she remembered exactly what it looked like.

"Sis, look. She's totally in love with him. It's obvious." Jake told his sister. "Look, she's already cocking her ears thinking about him." Jake waved his paw in front of Fenara's face.

Immediately she snapped back out of her trance. "What? No, no I'm not. I'm just, tired."

Jake didn't believe it. He had never seen a Pokémon that love sick before.

"Well," Fenara started. She had to confess. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Let's say what you said is true. That I'm actually in love with him."

"You are." Both Jake and Alisa said at once.

"Ok. What do I do?" Fenara questioned. What could get this cub out of her head?

"You need to take him out on a date." Jake explained. "Bring him somewhere nice where it's only you two and then see if he feels the same way for you."

"And then what happens?" Fenara asked. That still didn't sound good enough.

Jake laughed. "Well, first you'll talk." He seemed to enter a place in his own head. Deep in thought staring at the stars. "And then you'll play together… and then maybe kiss." Jake was remembering back to Rose again.

Fenara suddenly brightened up at the idea. "A, a kiss?"

"Yah." Jake confessed. "First you'll get a small kiss that makes your head explode with, what did you call it? Bubbles. And then it's like heaven from there if he dares to kiss back."

Fenara didn't understand at all. Jake just stared up at the sky remembering Rose once again.

"Don't listen to him. He's just pretending that he actually knows everything." Alisa interrupted. "What you really need to do, is quit acting so love sick and get over yourself that you just kissed one time." Alisa stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I can't believe you actually like him."

Fenara didn't know what to do. Should she tell Fenray? But how could she? What if he didn't like her back?

"Are. Are these feelings supposed to hurt?" Fenara asked, wondering if what she was feeling really was love.

"Oh yah, they hurt a lot." Jake laughed to himself. Fenara stared at the ground.

"I, I think I'm going home." Fenara turned around heading back towards where she had slept. She didn't want to talk about his anymore.

"What? Why?" Jake suddenly bolted up. "I can tell you how to act on your first kiss. You need to make sure you do it right? You need to say something romantic."

Fenara just ignored him walking on. Who cares? She thought.

Alisa and Jake stood side-by-side watching the Fennekin sulk off. Her mood had taken a large swing downhill rather fast.

"I can't believe I just listened to two love sick Pokémon explain how to get a kiss." Alisa complained. "Love's so gross."

"Only because you've never been in love." Jake laughed. "Poor Fenara. Her head must feel like a bubbly mess right now."

Alisa just stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Well I'm glad that's over. Hopefully she'll wake up tomorrow and see how gross this really is." She stuck out her tongue again.

Jake suddenly had an idea. "Hey sis. That's it. Tomorrow. You know Fenray really well right?"

Alisa just shrugged. She could tell her brother was planning something crazy.

"Hmm." Jake thought to himself. "Want to stay out a little longer?" He asked.

"Only if we keep practicing." Alisa stretched. "All this love talk has gotten me feeling sick."

Jake laughed. "Are you kidding? We need to figure out how to get these two together, on a date. And you're going to be the messenger."

Alisa frowned. Great, now she was going to actually get involved in this.

"Why would I do that? Love talk just makes me sick."

"Well, you're going to hear a lot more of it unless we do something." Jake explained. Alisa looked defeated. "Imagine Fenara two days from now if she still hasn't confessed to him."

"Alright fine, I'll help get the two… Together." Alisa frowned at the idea.

Jake kept thinking to himself. He loved being the planner. His poor sister would have to be the messenger though.

This was going to be so sweet, Fenara and Fenray deep in love. Ooh, this was going to be so much fun.

Fenara didn't know what to think. It was final, concluded, the puzzle was solved. She was deeply in love with Fenray.

Great, just great. Now she would have to confront the Fennekin and explain how she feels or be doomed to have him trapped in her mind until the day she died.

What was she supposed to say? "Um. Hi Fenray. Just wanted to let you know that I get all nauseous and bubbly at the mention of your name. That if I could feel your fur, I would probably feint into a love trance or something standing right in front of you."

Fenara stopped. Feel his fur? Where had that come from? She thought all she wanted was just a kiss.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She wanted to be seeing him right now. But then when she saw him she would just want to talk to him. hear his soft voice.

"Oh, hi Fenara." Fenara said to herself. "I didn't see you there." She tried her best to make the best impression of the Fennekin that she could. She hardly noticed that she was talking aloud to herself. One step closer to crazy.

"Oh, hi Fenray." She pictured herself jogging right up. "Hey, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Fenara suddenly jolted back to reality. That was probably the worst thing she could've said in that moment.

She was doomed. There was no possible way she could confront the young Fennekin about her love for him.

Fenara finally reached the spot in the grass where she had attempted to fall asleep earlier. It still lay undisturbed with no one around. Her father was still out keeping watch with Shadow.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She played every possibility through her head. Maybe running into Fenray by accident while next to the lake. She imagined herself staring at him while he said hi and then her response would be something like, "Oh, Fenray, your tail looks lovely today."

What? That was her first reaction? She was doomed. She couldn't even talk to him now in her head.

Fenara tried again staring up at the stars. "Oh, sorry that I ran into you Fenray." Fenara held back her tongue as hard as she could.

"You're eyes… They're."

NO! Fenara rolled over and slammed her head into the ground. Stop it! Stop it! She could go at least an hour without thinking about him.

Fenara had the realization hit her immediately. He would be at training tomorrow with all the other cubs. She would be forced to confront him and then the words would spill out faster than she could control herself. She would blurt out about his tail and his eyes and… Their first kiss.

Unless she managed to hide the entire time and keep out of sight tomorrow from the young Fennekin while still going to training, she was doomed.

Fenara fell asleep with the last thought racing through her head. Her mother would've known what to do right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poor Fenara. Now she knows what that feeling is at least. The poor lovesick Pokémon.**

**As promised, this next chapter is super funny. I hope you like it. I had a fun time writing it.**

**Have you ever been in Fenara's position? Or better yet, Jake and Alisa's position? If you have… YOU SHOULD REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**No, you don't have to but it would be awesome if you did.**

**Wow, another long comment. Get reading! You're missing the best chapter!**

Chapter 9

"I don't know about this?" Alisa complained. This plan didn't sound like a good idea to her.

"Oh come on sis. It'll work just fine." Jake reinsured. He looked around him, still alone.

"Well yah but," Alisa started. "Why do I have to go with Cheddar?"

"Because, if we do partners, Cheddar's going to try and claim her right away. You have to convince her otherwise."

Alisa didn't like this. She currently stood in the meadow where they were going to meet up for training in about an hour. Her and Jake were completely alone.

"Well, why can't you do it?"

"Because I have to convince mom to change the training first." Jake insisted. "Come on Alisa, I need you on this. Do you want Fenara to be happy or not?"

"Hey, I didn't ask for her to be all love sick." Alisa complained. She made a gross face. "I'll do it just because she's my friend. But you owe me one."

Jake scowled for a moment. "Fine, what do you want?"

"When they go on their date, you have to promise to bring me along. I know you're going to go watch it secretly."

"What? No! I would never do that." That wasn't true. Jake couldn't wait to hide in the bushes and watch the two finally confess their love for each other. How weird but why did he care?

"I know you will. If you don't take me along then I'm not teaming up with, Cheddar." Alisa spat the word like Fenara's friend was someone she despised. She had already forgotten that they had gotten along great when they gathered berries the other day.

"Fine sis." Jake gave in. "When… If I leave to go watch them on their date then I'll bring you along. But you have to promise to be quiet. These things are serious."

Alisa brightened up immediately. It would be so much fun to be sneaking around stalking her friend unknowingly. "Deal." She spat on her paw and held it out.

"I'm not doing that." Jake insisted. Alisa shrugged it off wiping her paw on her fur.

"Alright. So what do I do?" Alisa stood ready for anything.

"I don't care how, just get Cheddar to team up with you and then find a way to get her distracted so we can help Fenara out." Jake explained.

Alisa looked very confused. "how the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Think of something." Jake explained. He glanced to his right. "Great. Mom's coming. See you in a minute, and don't fail me."

Alisa smirked and stood proud. "Me, fail. Never!" She darted off running out of sight escaping just before Eseral could spot her. Jake thanked his stars that she was good at sneaking off.

"Jake? What are you..?"

"Oh! Hi mom." Jake started jumping right up. "Hey, I've got a great idea for training today."

Fenara and Cheddar were currently walking together.

"So, your father's not mad at you for sneaking off again?"

"No he's mad." Fenara explained. "I said that I would leave no matter what so… You know what, I just don't want to talk about it." Even to her best friend, that was something that Fenara didn't want to touch at the moment. She remembered the look her father gave her.

"Oh. Ok then." Cheddar started twirling her paws. "So uh, what do you want to talk about?"

Fenara didn't know. Maybe why she still had that other Fennekin stuck in her head. He was even worse today. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice but at the same time, she wanted to be a thousand miles away from him. She had yet to tell Cheddar what she had concluded about her, love sickness.

Both the cubs stopped. Alisa was running straight for them as fast as she could.

Alisa arrived and stopped right in front of them. She skid to a halt landing just inches in front of Fenara.

"Hi guys! Hi Cheddar!" She yelled it right in her face.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you guys so much. You have no idea how much fun it was collecting berries with Cheddar." Alisa turned her gaze right at Fenara. "She's the coolest Pokémon EVER!"

Fenara stood dumbfounded. She looked at Cheddar confused.

"Um, ok." She whispered. She pushed past the cub as if she wasn't there.

"So. Do you guys know what today is?" Alisa jumped right in between them. She squeezed right in-between Cheddar and Fenara who happened to be walking together.

"It's personal space day?" Cheddar sarcastically asked. She pushed the young Eevee over only to make her crowd closer to Fenara.

Immediately Alisa bounced right back. "Nope. Today is partner training day!"

Fenara looked at her questionably. "What is partner training day?"

"Well," Alisa started immediately looking back at Cheddar. "It's where instead of training with a group, you get to train with one Pokémon only. Wouldn't that be so much fun?" Alisa was seconds away from losing her sanity in her facade.

Cheddar suddenly brightened up. "Hey! That means I can finally train with you Fenara." Cheddar pushed her way back over to her friend kicking Alisa out of the small trio.

Alisa stood still watching the two walk off together. Great, she was going to have to try harder.

"Actually!" Alisa ran right up to Cheddar's side. She actually rubbed her side slightly. "I was thinking that maybe you could show me how you managed to find so many berries before. I still can't believe that, um, paw move you showed me while we were eating together. It was so cool."

Cheddar wasn't sure how to respond. "Um. How many berries did you eat this morning? You're acting, uh… Friendly."

Cheddar laughed and Fenara chuckled a little bit too. Alisa had no choice but to stop and stare as the group reached the other cubs in training. It was too late for this to work now without becoming suspicious.

She would have to go to plan B.

"Um, Jake. I don't quite see how that's going to work."

"Just trust me." Jake pleaded to his mother. Eseral kept walking to where the other cubs were waiting, a short distance away. "I swear I've thought this through. Today is the perfect day for partners training day."

Eseral wasn't sure what to say. "Um. Yah but, I've already got a lesson planned for today."

"Oh come on mom? You trusted me with these things before. It's a perfect plan for them."

"Them?' Eseral questioned. She stopped and stared at Jake as if he had been caught.

Jake smirked. Perfect, right into his trap.

"Ok so get this. Fenara yesterday went and confessed everything to me." Jake started.

Eseral suddenly panicked. "What! She did?"

"Yah." Jake continued on. "She couldn't wait to tell me what Fenray had done. After she saw the move ember, she wanted so badly to learn it. She couldn't get her mind off the fire move."

Eseral was instantly confused. "Huh?"

"Yah. So I was like, Hey? What if today were to be partner day. Then we could put them together and Fenray could teach Fenara the move that she's always wanted. It's a perfect plan. Fenara would walk out knowing how to do the move. And we'd already have the hardest day of training out of the way. what do you think?"

Eseral stood in complete shock. "I, uh, are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." Jake stood up ready to leave on a moment's notice.

"But, what am I supposed to do? This usually takes time to coordinate these things." Eseral complained.

"Trust me mom. I've got it all planned out." Jake was this close to getting a yes.

Eseral stared at him in doubt. "No. I can't do that. I've already got a plan for today and I don't want to mess up the schedule." Eseral turned walking back towards the other cubs brushing past him.

Jake sat in horror. He would have to pull out the big guns.

Immediately he ran right up to his mom's side. He rubbed against her fur stopping with his spiked tail poking her face. A slight shock flew off him.

"Please mom? Can't you trust your son with anything? I want to be a big boy?"

Eseral again stood in complete shock. "Um, but you're already a big boy."

"Really? You always treat me like I'm small. I can do it mom. Please?"

Jake rolled over right in front of his mom stopping right in her tracks. he gently pawed her chin sending a small zap straight to it.

It was too much. "Uh, ok then. We'll have it your way."

Jake immediately shot up. "Really mom? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ok! ok." Eseral tried to calm the cub in front of her. "Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?"

"One hundred and ten percent. I know exactly what I'm doing." Jake stood ready to blow up with excitement. It was actually going to work.

"Alright. We'll make today partner day."

"Yay!" Jake jumped about excitedly letting out shocks everywhere. His mother laughed at him and his antics, he never really had grown up.

Little did she know that it was all an act.

Jake immediately stopped and nuzzled up by his mom's side. He almost pushed her over forgetting that he was much bigger than the last time he did this.

"Ok. So I have everything planned out. Fenara and Fenray will be working together obviously because Fenara wants to know ember so badly. Alisa will be teamed up with Cheddar. James can handle two cubs at once."

"Wait. We're not letting them choose?" Eseral interrupted.

Jake didn't think about that. He forgot that on partner's day the cubs were supposed to choose their partners.

"Um. Well, I was thinking, wouldn't that be worse off for them. Because, um because…" Jake racked his mind with possibilities. Eseral spoke her thoughts.

"I think that after so long. The cub's should…"

"Because wouldn't they just choose easy partners?" Jake interrupted immediately. "Yah. They would all choose friends and buddies and then never really learn to defend themselves anyways." Jake rolled his eyes as if he believed what he said. Silly cubs.

"I guess that makes sense." Eseral answered. She was nearly at the training grounds now.

"Ok!" Jake jumped right in front of his mom stopping her immediately. She was starting to get annoyed by that.

"Ok mom so what's the plan?" Jake brought his head down throwing his tail up as if he was half his age again.

Eseral didn't really know. "Um, I guess we'll announce that today is, well, partner day." Eseral stopped. Jake nodded his head frantically waiting for her to go on.

"And then, you will tell everyone who's partnered with who. From there, what do we do?"

"Great! Thanks mom! I knew I could count on you." Jake jumped up from his stance immediately becoming excited.

Eseral didn't see it coming. She shut her eyes just in time as Jake gave her a huge lick right from her nose, to the gem on her forehead. Immediately he ran away excited, jumping about from rock to rock.

Eseral smiled. She hadn't seen him act like that since he was probably an Eevee. It was like he was two again.

Eseral chuckled to herself. She had completely forgotten that Jake had said Fenray and Fenara would be… Together.

Jake stopped running. He threw his tongue out and scraped it across the ground.

He hadn't kissed his mom like that in years. He couldn't believe the act he just put up. Kissing her? rolling over in the dirt? The puppy dog eyes? Even the little electric shocks right to her nose. Ugh!

Jake shook it off. He loved his mom but that was brutal. It was like he was an Eevee again. He did one last shake of his back leg to get the energy out.

Ok. On to step two.

Eseral walked right up to his side in the front. She smiled staring at him and then rubbed against his side. She licked his ear excited for her young cub. Jake did his best to smile and prayed that the older cubs didn't just see that. He would have to keep this young eevee act for forever now.

Before Eseral started, Jake stole a glance at Alisa. She nodded, and smiled since she just saw Jake get kissed by their mom. So awkward.

"Ok class, listen up." Eseral started. She watched as all the young cubs turned around slowly ending their conversations. The older cubs stared at Jake wondering what he was doing up there at the front. The look he gave them immediately shut them up.

"Um. Well. Today will be a little different actually." Eseral started not sure what to say. "My son here will explain."

Eseral stepped back putting Jake on the spot. What? Oh, yeah. Duh. This was his moment.

Jake stood tall. "Guess what guys? Today is partners day!"

No one budged. Jake tried again to break the tension.

"Ok. So on partner's day you need to team up with someone you know to train with. We'll leave the selection up to you."

Eseral frowned. Was that what they had decided? That didn't sound right.

"Ok. So find your partners and then listen up front for when you have them."

Immediately the cub's started glancing sideways. Some of them already knew, others were looking around the circle trying to find someone they already knew. Jake watched to make sure that James took two partners with him. He did, the two strongest cubs he could find. Perfect, that means there was an even number left.

Alisa frowned and closed her eyes. Oh boy. Her ego was about to get thrown into the bottom of the lake with this act. Maybe even deeper.

"I want to be with Cheddar!" Alisa yelled at the top of her lungs. Immediately everyone stared at her.

Cheddar looked away from nudging Fenara. "What? But I was supposed to be with…"

"I want to be with Cheddar! I want to be with Cheddar! I want to be with Cheddar! I WANT..!"

"Ok! ok." Jake complied listening to his sister scream at the top of her lungs. "Cheddar and Alisa will be partners. No exceptions. Now, everyone else find a partner."

Jake watched as one by one the cubs separated into their little groups. He smiled. Everything was going perfectly.

Cheddar wasn't very happy. "What? Alisa, what the heck? You know I wanted to be with Fenara. I hardly even know you."

Alisa giggled after walking up. "Hehe, sorry. I guess I just couldn't help myself." Alisa didn't wait any longer. She grabbed Cheddar forcefully by the ear.

"Ah! No! Fenara, save me!"

Fenara couldn't help but laugh. Cheddar tried as hard as she could to escape Alisa's grip but there was nothing they could do. Oh well, she would partner up with Cheddar on a different day. She watched as Cheddar was dragged away to her doom where she would end up fighting against Alisa. That would be something she would want to watch.

Fenara looked around her. Most of the cubs had already spaced themselves out to where it was obvious they were buddies. Quickly, everyone else spaced themselves out finding loose stragglers.

Wait a minute? If Cheddar was gone, then… That means she didn't have a partner.

"Ok. So everyone's got a partner? Perfect!" Jake jumped up excited getting everyone's attention. "Ok. So your first task is to find out something interesting about your partner. After that, um." Jake hesitated for a moment. "Well, keep practicing."

Eseral gave him a look as if asking if he really did plan this out.

"Ok. Everyone leave. Stay near but make sure it's just you and your partner."

Immediately everyone left. As Jake had planned, there were only two cubs left without partners. Perfect.

Fenara watched as everyone dispersed. most stayed in the area but a few of the cubs actually ran out together into the meadow already playing. But, she still didn't have a partner.

"Hey? Fenray?" Jake said loudly. Fenray looked up from the corner.

Fenara watched as Jake trotted up to Fenray and started talking. He was the only cub left besides Jake.

Oh no. If Fenray was here? Then… Fenara felt herself choke up. She couldn't breath.

"She, she does?" Fenray asked loud enough for her to hear. Jake continued explaining in a tone that she couldn't hear. Fenray glanced over her direction.

Fenara couldn't tell what was being said. Nor did she realize that she was pulling on her ears painfully.

"Um. Ok, I guess." Fenray shrugged. He could show her that.

The Fennekin cub started walking over to Fenara. The poor love-struck Pokémon couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Um. Fenara?" Fenray asked. He stopped in front of her.

Fenara didn't know what was happening. The feeling was twice as bad as it was before. Now it was like her heart would explode and she would melt to the ground. Her thoughts turned like slush inside her brain.

She managed to look back at Jake who watched intently. He pulled on his ear and mouthed, 'What are you doing?"

Fenara realized what she was doing. She immediately dropped her paw but couldn't help it when she started padding at the ground.

"Um. I, I, uh?" Fenara could hardly form words. "Hi Fenray. Nice eyes."

Oh dear Arceus. She was doomed.

Fenray looked like he hadn't even heard her. "Um, nice tail." Instantly he stood back. His ears fell below his head.

Fenara smiled at the line. she glanced back at her own tail seeing the contorted mess behind her. "Huh, yeah. A certain someone did that." Oh wait, that certain someone was him.

Fenray didn't laugh. Fenara could feel her mouth turning to slush at the very moment. She could've sworn she was drooling.

"I, I uh…" Fenray started to rub his neck. He couldn't take his eyes off hers. "I heard that you wanted to learn ember."

Fenara stood shocked. She did?

Jake was waving his paws like mad. He vigorously nodded his head up and down.

"Oh uh. Yah. I guess." Fenara pulled on her ear again. Immediately she stopped. Quit doing that.

Fenray seemed to brighten up. "Really? Do, do you want me to show you how?"

Oh no, the feeling intensified twice as bad.

"Yesh. Shursh." Fenara stopped shutting her mouth closed with her paw. Now she couldn't even speak correctly.

Fenray wasn't sure what to do. He kept rubbing his neck with his paw. He hadn't stopped doing that since he had walked over.

"Um. Ok. Well, I guess the first thing is for me to show you." Fenray looked back over at her eyes.

They were doomed. They both stared into each other's continuous trance for the longest time.

Alisa was hardly paying attention.

"Hey?" Cheddar interrupted. Alisa looked back over immediately. "If you're going to be my partner, the least you can do is pay attention."

"Sure. Sorry Cheddar." Alisa immediately looked back over her shoulder.

Cheddar just rolled her eyes. "That's the third time you've done that. What's over there?"

"What? Nothing!" Alisa turned around immediately. She jumped up pretending to be ready for a fight.

Cheddar was confused as ever. Didn't Alisa pick her so that they could fight?

"Um. Ok, remember what I said though?" Cheddar reminded her. "I'm not looking for a huge fight, just something that will get me to be better. Go easier than normal ok?"

Alisa nodded. She tried to glance over her shoulder but Cheddar wouldn't let her. "Ok. Whatever. Can we get this over with now?"

Cheddar didn't really like the response. Either way, she got what she was wanting. She stood up and got ready for an attack.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Alisa head-butted Cheddar as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Cheddar yelled. She rolled over onto her stomach completely out of breath. "Alisa… What…Heck."

"Oh no?" Alisa put a paw to her mouth in worry. "It looks like your hurt. Mom!"

Eseral looked over and then walked up to the two.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Cheddar's been severely hurt. She can't play anymore. I don't have a partner so my training's done."

Immediately the cub disappeared. Eseral stood in shock and then looked over at the squirming Cheddar.

Besides being at a loss for air, she looked just fine.

Jake watched patiently just waiting for that moment to happen.

'Hi." Alisa ran right up to his side. "I got here as soon as I could. What did I miss?"

"What?" Jake glanced back where she had come from. He could barely make out Cheddar on the ground. "But, how did you leave without being noticed?"

"I head-butted Cheddar and nearly killed her." Alisa responded. her eyes were locked on the two Fennekins in the distance.

Jake laughed to himself. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"Whatever." Alisa rolled her eyes. "So fill me in. What did I miss?"

Jake explained all that he currently knew.

Fenara couldn't take her eyes off the Fennekin.

"So, to use ember, you have to use the internal flame inside you, and then build that up." Fenray explained. The cub kept staring at his eyes, and smiling.

He was smiling too.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Fenara shook herself awake. She pulled on her ear. "No, stop doing that." She immediately stopped, and then realized that she had said that aloud.

Fenray chuckled a little. When Fenara looked at him, he stopped instantly.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is let you try."

Fenara panicked. "Me? But, I don't…"

"It's alright. I'll walk you through it." Fenray offered. He hadn't stopped rubbing his neck since he had walked up.

Fenara smiled, that would be nice.

"Ok." Fenray stood up ready for his attack. "Step one. Remember?"

Fenara stared longingly into his eyes. "Yahhh." Her words came out long and whispery.

"Ok. Good. Remember to use only your internal flame." Fenray stood ready staring at Fenara to get started. She just kept staring at him.

Fenara suddenly snapped awake. "Huh?"

Fenray laughed a little. "Use ember, just like I showed you."

Oh no, Fenara stood up trying to keep her balance. What was she going to do now?

Fenara looked up as the young Fennekin stared at her waiting for her to move. She tried her best to remember what to do.

Fenara took in a large breath, and then hiccupped.

Fenray laughed. "Here, let me show you closer." he walked right over to her.

Each step felt like an eternity. Fenara watched, her heart racing with each move, as the Fennekin walked right up to her side, and stopped.

"Here. Feel the internal flame. That's what you need to try and mimick." he brushed up against her side. "You can probably feel what the fire feeling is like. You have to use that internal flame that all fire types have."

His fur was touching hers! Fenara smiled from cheek to cheek. The world around her started to turn sideways. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Ok. So listen carefully." Fenray started. Without even looking at him, Fenara heard every word.

"You stand up as if ready for an attack, then you build up that inner flame using that sense we talked about. Right at the last moment, you breathe in letting the flame spread, and you blast it out as forcefully as you can."

Fenray copied his own example and let out a very small flame. All Fenara could feel was the fur on his side heat up with the attack.

"Ok." Fenray looked back over to her eyes. Bad idea. He immediately looked away. "Um, are you ready?" he started rubbing his neck again.

Fenara snapped awake. "What? Oh yeah, yesh." She stopped herself from talking shutting her jaw closed. This time she had actually heard the instructions.

Fenray smiled. He walked off a little ways and then stood waiting for her turn. He tried as hard as he could not to look into her eyes.

Fenara watched for a second, and then shook her head snapping herself back awake. She stood up as Fenray had instructed her.

Could she actually do it? A full ember attack? There was no way. She did have the instructions.

Fenara looked at the ground below her. Ok, what was the first step? Get into a fighting position. Ok, check. Step two.

Fenara went through each step as best as she could. Fenray couldn't help himself. He stared right into her eyes and rubbed his neck with each heartbeat.

Fenara was fully concentrated. She felt the small flame inside her chest heat up, it had always been very familiar to her. She imagined breathing out this huge flame of fire that covered the entire meadow.

She stood up, building her internal flame. Right at the last second, she inhaled and blew as hard as she could.

Fenray actually snapped awake from the flame she created. It burned for a second about as large as her, and then immediately disappeared.

"Hey!" Fenray exclaimed. He smiled looking at the burnt grass in front of her. "Not bad."

Fenara couldn't believe it. She had actually created ember. "I, I did it." She jumped up excitedly.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see that? I burnt the whole field! I did it!" Fenara jumped about completely excited.

She stopped, landing just in front of Fenray by accident. She stared right into his eyes.

Fenray couldn't help himself. First he stared at the ground, then he rubbed his neck, then he kissed her right on the cheek.

Immediately he looked mortified.

"Oh no." Fenray backed up tripping over himself. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Fenray. Whash dish you do?" He forced his mouth shut. Now he couldn't even speak. The emotions rushed everywhere form his head back to his heart and around again.

Fenray didn't even know what he did. His lips were still hot from touching her cheek. He pulled so hard on his neck that it turned red.

Fenara stood for a second where she was. A large smile spread across her face and her ears fell over to her side.

And then she fainted.

Fenray stood staring at the collapsed Fennekin in front of him. What had he done? He didn't even know if she liked him back or not. He had just reached in for the kiss like it was nothing. He didn't even know if he wanted to, it just happened. He looked around him seeing no one except Jake who couldn't stop smiling and Alisa who was laughing so hard that Jake had to hold her mouth shut with his own paw.

Fenray ran as far as he could.

…

Fenara didn't know what happened. After the kiss, it was like so many bubbles rushed to her head that she was lifted off the ground up into the clouds. She floated off the ground for a few moments and then instantly, the bubbles popped. Emotions rushed everywhere. Her mind exploded with wonder and all she wanted to do was smile, and faint to the cold floor below her.

Which she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**-EWW! They kissed? And they're in love? EWWW!**

**Alisa? What are you doing? How, how did you get out? Get off my desk!**

**-I came to file a complaint. Not enough people are reviewing about how gross this really is?**

**What? You would think kissing is gross? You've just never been in love before.**

**-No more kissing! No more kissing!**

**Well if you don't like it, go tell your new lovesick friends that! (Forcefully shoves her back into computer.)**

**Ok, sorry about that. She can get out of hand. I can see her making faces at me right now through the screen.**

**What do you think? Liked this chapter? Leave me a review and I'll make sure Alisa doesn't tear it up before I can even open it.**

**Anyways, none of the that actually happened. What did happen is that you just read another amazingly long author comment. Geezes, when will you guys ever learn? Get reading! Your wasting precious reading time!**

**Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 10

What happened? Fenara shook herself awake, opening her eyes.

Eseral stood right above her.

"Hi Fenara." Eseral said sweetly. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." Fenara felt her head fall back to the soft ground below her. her eyes were still closed in their dreamy state. She was still out in the meadow where she had fainted after kissing the Fennekin.

Wait? Did she just say that?"

"Oh uh, I mean, I'm doing fine." She shot her eyes open immediately. "I'm fine. How are you?" Great, not the words she was hoping for.

Eseral chuckled slightly.

"Well, that's good to know. I was hoping you weren't injured. Jake filled me in on everything."

Fenara's eyes shot wide. Oh no. Jake told her everything?

"I didn't, I didn't mean to faint. I couldn't help it. It just came so quickly. He..."

Eseral chuckled. "Relax. It's pretty common after your first attack. So Fenray was able to teach you ember?"

Fenara stared into her eyes for a second confused. Oh, so that's what Jake had told her.

"Oh, yah. He showed me. I launched a great big one. He showed me how for the first time." Fenara let her head fall back to the ground.

"That's good to here. I'm glad Jake's plan came through. I was hoping pairing you two together would pay off. If you already learned ember, well then that puts you pretty far ahead of training."

Fenara stood cross-eyed for a moment. Wait. Jake had planned this?

Fenara forced herself to stand up. She still felt slightly queasy but for the first time, her head wasn't fuzzy with that Fennekin infesting it.

She looked around her. "Hey? Where is everyone?"

"Training's over sweetie." Eseral answered. "I'm here to take you back home."

Fenara could hardly believe her ears. The training was over? How long had she been passed out?

"Um. Where's Fenray?"

Eseral shrugged. "Actually, I don't know. I heard he ran away after you launched your first attack. I think he got scared that you fainted."

Fenara could believe that. she could almost see the Fennekin running away after, well, him kissing her.

Fenara smiled slightly. She actually did it. She had gotten a real, genuine, kiss.

"Hey? Are you alright sweetie?" Eseral asked.

Fenara snapped awake. "What? Yes. I'm fine." She stood up and stretched.

It was weird. For the first time, the thought of the Fennekin came, and then passed.

"Well, I'm heading back ok? You should come too. I don't want you alone way out here this late in the day." Eseral started walking off. Fenara quickly ran to her side.

"So," Fenara started. "You said Jake helped you plan…" What was it called. "Um, partner's day?"

Eseral nodded. "Yep. He had it planned out to the hour. He even chose you and Fenray to be partners."

Fenara could feel her anger burst. That Jolteon was so going to pay.

"Well, why does it matter now?" Eseral started. "At least you learned your first move. You wanted so badly to learn ember didn't you?"

Fenara wasn't sure what to say. "Well, yes. I just thought that if Fenray could do it, then maybe I could too." Actually, all she could think about was Fenray.

"Alright," Eseral suddenly stopped. "I have to stop by my den. You can go home to your father and explain why you're in violation of your grounding."

Fenara felt her ears drop. She would have to deal with that.

"Well, tell Jake thanks." Fenara wasn't sure if that was the right response. More like, 'I'm going to kill you for trying to set me up.'

Eseral smiled. She watched as the young Fennekin jumped off happily like a new energy had been released in her.

The Espeon smiled cunningly. "Yes. Jake. About that…"

She walked off towards her den.

Alisa couldn't hold herself in.

"That was so awesome! It was like, Smooch Smooch and Eww!" She made a face with huge lips. "And then suddenly, Oh no! What have I done?"

Jake just laughed. He grabbed another Pecha berry from the pile that they had set up in front of their home. "Yes, I know sis. I was there the whole time. I set the whole thing up."

"Sure you did." Alisa jumped up again glaring at her brother. "But I was the one who brought Cheddar away from Fenara, allowing the two to get together."

"How is Cheddar by the way?" Jake asked. He popped another berry in his mouth.

"I don't know. Who cares?" Alisa rolled over onto her back finally exhausted of words. She did feel slightly bad about nearly knocking the poor Chespin out. She was pretty sure Cheddar would be trying to kill her for the next week or so.

The two lay on the ground in silence. Before Jake could throw another berry in his mouth, he heard the sound of approaching paws.

He rolled over to see Eseral standing right before them.

"Mom!" Immediately he shot upright, dropping the berry. "Hi, you're back early from talking to dad."

Eseral nodded. Indeed she was.

"You two mind explaining what you're doing?"

Jake looked at his sister. They both had berry-stained mouths covering their faces.

"Um, well. Just celebrating after throwing a successful cub's day." Jake realized his mistake. "I mean, training day. No. Partners day!" He yelled the correct word the third try.

Eseral didn't move. She just sat staring at her cubs before her.

Alisa looked like she was going to choke. She knew that look. Her mother was going to kill her if she found out the truth.

Alisa turned to run but ran straight into her father who had snuck up behind her. She looked up into his dark red eyes. He glared right back, and then smiled deviously.

Jake happened to notice that his father was standing behind him also. "Uh oh." He whispered to his sister. This wasn't good at all.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Alisa yelled. She broke down in tears and hugged her father's leg. "I didn't really mean to hit Cheddar that hard. It just overtook me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt her."

Shadow sat staring at his daughter with that unmoving expression. Jake figured her attempt was at least worth a try.

"Alisa, I think it's best if you come with me." The Umbreon turned around and walked back over to their small cave. Alisa managed to share a glance with her brother before trudging off. Her tail was limp below her legs and her ears were flat against her head.

Jake turned to face his mother. Oh boy, he was doomed.

"So?" Eseral crept closer to her son. "You still think that I don't let you do anything? Young cub?"

Jake couldn't believe it. Was his mother still buying it?

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Jake couldn't think of anything else to say.

Eseral couldn't help it. She grabbed her son by his ear and gave him the biggest, wettest, kiss she could right on his face.

"Ah! Stop! Stop! Mom?" Jake pushed as hard as he could against his mom. She let go after reaching the top of his forehead.

"Ha!" Eseral shot straight upright. "I knew you hated it!"

"Ok. Fine." Jake confessed. "I didn't actually want to host partners day." He rubbed the slime off his face as best as he could. "I did it because Fenara needed to get together with Fenray since she loves him. After they had their first kiss by the lake, she's been lovesick about him ever since." Jake felt relieved that he had finally confessed everything.

Eseral rolled her eyes. "Well duh. You didn't think that maybe I knew they were in love?"

"What!" Jake jumped up surprised. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't know that you two were planning something." Eseral glanced behind Jake. Alisa and Shadow were walking out of the cave now.

"Well. Still. You could've told me before I acted all, young again." Jake couldn't' believe that he had just done all that in vain.

"Why does it matter? What happened with the two of them?" Eseral asked. Alisa sat down right next to her father who laid down beside her. They were both smiling so Jake assumed their short talk went well.

"Well, Fenara didn't faint because of her ember. She fainted because Fenray kissed her right on the cheek." Jake confessed.

Eseral looked surprised.

"It was so gross!" Alisa blurted as loud as she could. "it was like, a huge wet tongue came out and attacked her cheek."

Her father pushed her over and made a complaint about how she knew nothing of love.

"Actually," Jake started. "He just barely pecked her cheek but it was enough to make Fenara faint. Fenray got scared and ran away afterwards."

Eseral nodded. She currently knew where Fenray was. Shadow had gone looking for him at her convenience.

"Well, I guess it's official then." Eseral stood up. "They're in love."

Jake nodded. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement. Eseral started her plan.

"I guess the only sensible thing to do is to get them on a date then."

Jake looked like he had just been struck by lightening. "What? You mean, you've already got it planned out?"

Eseral smiled. "Well, we were going to get them together a little differently than you guys planned." Actually, a lot differently. Her and Shadow's plan consisted of Fenara and Fenray directly explaining their love for each other.

"But, we can work with these new terms. How does the lake sound to you guys?"

Jake brightened up immediately. "Awesome. so how do you plan on getting them there?"

Eseral stood up and walked right up to her son and smiled.

She licked his cheek making him flinch. "I can't tell that to a young cubby wubby like you." She brushed her tail up against her side the same way he had done earlier. "Why don't you go sit in the cave where you're grounded for the rest of the day."

Jake couldn't believe his ears. "But, but I thought I was going to see their date?"

Eseral laughed. "Well, next time trying being a big boy, and we'll see how things go."

Jake frowned. He hadn't gotten grounded in years. He knew pulling that act was going to bite him later.

Jake sighed and sulked off to the cave. His ears hung low and his tail almost dragged across the ground. He hated being treated like a cub.

Alisa looked at her parents with a smug expression. "Well that gets rid of him. What's the plan?"

"The plan," Shadow started. "Is that you are going to wait in the cave with your brother until tomorrow morning. You're grounded for hitting Cheddar too hard."

Alisa's ears dropped to the ground. "But, but, I wanted to see."

It was no use. Her parents were way more authoritative than her. She sulked off to the cave with her ears down and tail held to the ground just as Jake had done.

When he was sure they were out of sight, Shadow jumped right up. "Well I'm glad that's over." He stretched wakening himself up.

Eseral smiled, and then licked her husband right in the cheek. "Well, what's the plan? Two small cubs and one nice date? It makes me feel so young again." Eseral couldn't help it when she kissed him again right on the ring on his forehead.

Shadow laughed to himself. "I'll think of a plan soon. Does the lake under the stars sound romantic to you?"

Eseral wanted to go there right now. But she remembered their deal. They would get the cubs there, and then leave. They were to have no part of it.

She looked into his eyes dreamily. "That sounds fantastic."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Hey! Have you seen my sis?**

**What? Jake, what are you doing out here! How did you get out also?**

**-Woah! Relax bro. I'm just looking for Alisa.**

**Great. Now two of my characters have gotten out. How am I going to explain this in my author notes? Get back in the story before I turn you into a female Jolteon!**

**-All right, all right! Sheesh. I was just leaving. Hey? When do I finally get to have my own chapter.**

**Never! Now get out!**

**-But, I was thinking. We could have me, and my sister, and all of Team Rocket...**

**What! No! I write the story. Get out. Get back in the screen you electric furbag.**

**-No Wait. Just one more thing. Please?**

**Fine! What do you want?**

**-Your fans are saying that your author comments are too long. You need to shorten them down or something before everyone goes in revolt. Maybe you could...**

**Ok! I'll take that in mind. Now, goodbye!**

**Sorry guys. I don't know what's happening. That's two now. Who's next, the Seaking?**

**Whatever. You've wasted enough time already. Keep reading... Blah blah blah, please leave a review... Blah blah blah, and as always...**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 11

Fenara couldn't believe it. She got kissed by Fenray.

The young cub wanted to do everything on her way home except walk. She skipped everywhere, bouncing off rocks and running from flower to flower smelling each rose. The first was red and smiled like sweet water. The next like the sky. She had gotten kissed by Fenray!

The cub giggled prancing about through the meadow. She spun on her back foot before collapsing onto the grass below her staring up at the clouds in the sky. It looked like storm clouds were coming soon. Fenara wrinkled her nose still remembering the strange emotion she had just experienced.

The cub rubbed her cheek right where Fenray had kissed her. She swore it was still warm like his inner flame never left her face after kissing it. It was, just so sweet.

The cub closed her eyes sighing and laid out across the grass. She hardly heard it when paw steps were coming her way.

Fenara could sense that someone was above her. The sun's light disappeared from her face and she gently opened one eye staring at who was above her. It was her dad.

Immediately her smile disappeared.

"Fenara!" He growled. She was up in an instant. "Care to explain why a certain mother is here to see me?"

Fenara didn't understand what was going on. she managed to glance around her father's tail seeing two Fennekins there. Fern, who she knew from years ago, and then Fenray standing next to his mother. They mother looked very frightened.

She couldn't see what emotion Fenray had on his face. Before she could look further, her father slammed his paw down right in front of her.

"Listen cub!" He challenged. The tall Fennekin glared right down at his daughter.

Fenara couldn't help but gulp. She was doomed.

"I"m going over there to talk to Fern." Tailo explained. "If you so much as touched her young Fenray and hurt him, You're going to be grounded for weeks!" The Fennekin whispered his last words so vehemently Fenara wondered if her ears were going to bleed.

Fenara couldn't help it. Her emotions were still rushing everywhere. She felt some sort of hiccup reach her throat but instead she just giggled with delight. Her father wasn't very pleased.

Tailo snorted and then walked off heading towards the disturbed mother. Fenara watched him the whole way. Her father never even glanced back towards her but walked with Fern out into the meadow. When they were out of earshot, Tailo sat down and spoke first. Surprisingly, even in his stressful position, he paid the utmost respect to the single mother.

Fenara could see her father mouth the words, "What did she do?"

Fenray wasn't sure what he had done. After kissing his crush he did the only sensible thing that any cub his age should've done. He rans straight to his mom.

The mother was busy grooming her tail when her crying cub ran up to her side. He couldn't help himself when he snuggled up close feeling her warmth. He was so scared.

"Mom. I did something." The poor cub cried.

The mother just laughed. "What did you do? I'm sure it's understandable."

Fenray just kept shaking his head.

"What did you do? Hurt someone? Did you get in trouble?"

Fenray shook his head again. His mother pulled him away from her chest and then got low to the ground meeting him eye to eye. The poor cub looked so confused.

"Fenray? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I can't help it. I kissed Fenara. Right on the cheek." Fenray smiled even further.

Immediately his mother looked concerned.

"You, you what?"

...

Fenray sat and tried to listen to the adult conversation. He had confessed everything to his mother, about his crush, about kissing her. He even went as far as to explain the bubbles.

The Fennekin cub tried again to listen to the adult conversation. He pointed his tall red furred ears towards the two adults but they had been careful to be out of earshot. It looked like Fenara's father was just told what happened. He didn't like his stubborn face. It scared him.

Fenray glanced over to his left. Fenara lay on the grass staring up at the sky. Was, was she crying? Actually he couldn't tell, all he could see were her ears which lay out across the grass. She wasn't even looking at him.

He couldn't help himself. He had to go talk to her.

Fenara lay on her back staring up at the clouds. She didn't care if it was getting stormy in a couple of hours. All she could see was bright white clouds and sunshine. It was like the whole world around her glowed with congratulations. She had gotten kissed.

Again, that sense that someone was near came over her. She looked over her ears only to see Fenray standing there.

Fenara jumped upright immediately. "Fenray. Hi!"

The cub didn't respond. He glanced at her, and then started rubbing her neck.

"Um, hi." Fenray answered much less enthusiastic.

Fenara wasn't sure what to do. She stared right into his eyes. She could actually feel the red spot on her cheek get warmer with each second. She hoped it wasn't visible somehow.

"Listen." Fenray suddenly interjected. He rubbed his neck harder. "I need to say something."

'Oh please say another kiss. Please say another kiss. Please say another kiss…" Fenara played the thought through her head begging for it to happen again. The red spot flared even further. It was like a hot coal had been pressed against her cheek.

Fenray started. He looked Fenara right in the eyes. "I, I'm sorry for, uh, kissing you." He stopped rubbing his neck. "I, I don't know what happened. I'm just going to say sorry because I don't know what else to do."

Fenara was confused. "You're, you're sorry?"

"Yes." Fenray answered right away. "I'm sorry that I stole that from you just like that. I should've asked." Fenray halted in his words for a moment. Fenara looked like she didn't get it.

"It's just that, well, after I first saw you I knew you were pretty," Oh come on Fenray, he thought, pretty was the best word he had? "I mean. You were very cute. Your tail, and eyes, and… and…" Geezes, how was he supposed to put this.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Fenara could feel herself choke up. Was he actually going to confirm it?

"I, I love you."

Fenara could feel her heart pop. first the kiss, now this awkward love talk. It was too much.

Fenara tried to talk but she couldn't. Her mouth had again turned to slush. She knew if she tried her words would just slur out and sound weird.

Fenray wasn't sure what to do. He waited and waited for a response but Fenara never gave him one. She sat there staring at him smiling, and then seemed to totter back and forth in her spot, and then fell over with her back to the sun. She never did answer back.

Fenray could feel all his hope disappear. His ears dropped and his crooked tail fell limp. If she didn't respond then, that means… She didn't love him back. Just as he had feared. He had violated this poor cub by kissing her without even knowing.

Fenray sighed and stared at the ground. It was all the energy he had left. "I, I understand."

"What?" Fenara asked. She found her head amongst the clouds and jumped back to reality.

"I understand if you don't love me back. It, It was too much anyways." Fenray couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

Fenara didn't know what was happening. "I, I don't know?"

Fenray shrugged. Did she? She sure didn't act like it.

"Well, how did you feel when I kissed you? It felt wrong did't it?" Fenray put the answer in for her. he already knew.

Fenara thought the correct word was more like dizzying or tantalizing. "It felt… Amazing!"

Fenray looked up into her eyes. What did she say?

"I felt like all these bubbles suddenly lifted me up into the air and then popped. I felt like my inner flame burst straight out into my face. My head wanted to melt away, my heart beat three times as quickly, and then when you actually kissed me." Fenara fell over onto the grass. "I felt like warmth had rushed straight through my heart, I felt dizzy and lightheaded but, just so wonderful. I wanted you to do it over and over again."

Fenray suddenly smiled. That was exactly how he felt. "You, You mean… You love me back?"

"Of course!"

Fenara didn't know what happened. She jumped up and tackled the young cub sending him straight onto his back. They pawed at each other laughing and giggling and then stopped with Fenara having pinned him right on his back. The two young cubs laughed away while FEnray kept pushing her right on the warm spot on her cheek.

"What's this!" Tailo yelled walking back over.

Fenara looked straight up. Her father and Fern were walking back over.

To her surprise, Fenray pushed her off easily and shot upright. "We were just playing. Sorry."

The father didn't react. He stared right back over at his daughter. Fenray hated that look, it terrified him.

Fern looked her son up and down. She walked right up to him.

"Is it true Fenray?" She questioned looking him up and down. She motioned her head towards Fenara.

Fenray wasn't sure what to say. He looked over at Fenara who couldn't take her eyes off him. He smiled slightly.

"I, I… Yesh," Fenray couldn't talk.

His mother stared at him with those unmoving eyes. Suddenly, she shoved him over onto his back.

"Hehe, you lovesick cub! We'll talk about this when we get home." Fenray tried to hit her back but she was too quick and the pair ran off chasing each other. FEnara couldn't help but laugh at the duo. It was like, why couldn't her father be like that? She looked back over at the unmoving eyes of Tailo. She was so doomed.

Fenray chased after his quick mother but stopped suddenly, he looked back at the terrified cub.

Fenray couldn't help himself, he looked back at Fenara where she wasn't watching him anymore, but focused on her dad's glare. He glanced at his mom who just stared at him confused. He didn't waste another moment.

Fenray ran as fast as he could. He ran straight up to Fenara skidding to a halt inches from her face. No hesitation, no second thoughts. He kissed her right on the other cheek.

Fenara sat stunned for a few seconds. Fenray sat there for a moment feeling the warmth, and then he stopped and ran right back to his mom. He skipped through the grass, smelling flowers and jumping from rock to rock as his mom laughed her heart out at what she had just seen. Fenray hardly noticed her existence.

Fenara could feel her other cheek warm up from the feeling. the bubbles came again and she wanted to run around and play with everything. When she looked at her father, the feeling disappeared.

The look her father gave her reminded her of all the punishments she had. It reminded her of lonely nights staying at home in the rain, it reminded her of the storm that was coming, it reminded her of mom.

Tailo wasn't sure what to say. Inside he wanted to yell and scream, but he controlled himself knowing very maturely what good that would do. He turned his head out back towards the outside of the meadow where Fenara had found Jake and Alisa before during their night practicing.

The father started walking. Fenara followed.

"No." Tailo said immediately. "Stay here. We'll talk about this when I get back."

Fenara wasn't sure what to do. She stopped herself and her father kept going alone. Something deep was on his mind.

Fenara watched as he headed out further. What was on her father's mind? Was she doomed?

Fenara rubbed her cheek right where Fenray had touched it. It was still warm, and wet.

She, She had just gotten kissed… Again!

It was much later in the day. Fenray skipped through the grass like it was his birthday. Every rock and every flower was a place for him to skip off, or roll through in the meadow. He couldn't help himself.

He was in love, and she loved him back. His mother approved as long as Fenara approved as well. THere talk of advice on what to do went very well for the little segments that Fenray had actually managed to pay attention.

Fenara couldn't believe it. Days of waiting and he actually thought that it might've been false. But it wasn't, she loved him back. He twirled in the grass and landed on his face.

"I'm pretty sure dancing isn't one of your special moves."

Fenray jumped up instantly. He looked up to see Shadow standing before him.

"What? I wasn't dancing. I was just, smelling the flowers." Great, not exactly the excuse he was looking for. No one his age does that.

Shadow just laughed. "I only know one male cub that would use that as an excuse."

Fenray sat down and tried to control his fluttery emotions. He liked talking to Shadow when he could but he felt like he had to behave as well mannered as he could to the adult. "And who was that?"

"Me." Shadow laughed. "The first time I was in love, I threw them all over the fields and jumped into a pile I had made. I must've sneezed at least ten times."

Before Fenray could respond Shadow fell over onto the grass right next to him. He sat and stared up into the clouds.

"You really like her huh?"

Like her? That was an understatement. "I lovvvve her!" Fenray fell over onto the grass next to his side.

Shadow smirked for a second. "So, what are you going to do then?"

Fenray stopped dead. He had no idea. What was he supposed to do?

"I, I don't know. She told me that she loves me back." He couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Well, that's a start. Have you taken her on a date yet?"

"Huh?"

"A date silly." Shadow lifted his head and stared at the cub. "Come on, you don't know what a date is?"

Fenray shook his head. It sounded delicious though.

Shadow thought to himself. Everything was going perfectly to plan.

"All right listen up." Fenray jumped up immediately.

"Go home and ask your mom where you can find an Oran berry. Then, bring it to Fenara tonight when your ready." Shadow explained.

Instantly Fenray was confused. "Um, do I eat the berry? Why tonight? What am I supposed to be ready for?"

"No, because, and I'll explain soon." Shadow responded. He jumped up himself and started walking. Right towards Fern's home in her small cave. Fenray followed.

"Listen Fenray. If you truly love her, and she loves you back," He stared right at the cub and smiled. "Well, we've got to officially get you guys together. You two, are going on a date."

Fenray was now more confused than ever. An Oran berry did sound delicious though. He hoped whatever this date thing was, that it was going to be fun. He partly hoped that Fenara would be there too.

Fenara didn't know what it was. She was grounded, there was a storm coming soon with the look of the clouds, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Wait, she knew exactly what it was. Fenray kissed her again!

The cub rolled over in the grass and stared at the dirt below her. She had a paw on her cheek feeling right where he kissed her. It was still warm. Both sides were. Why did it do that?

Fenara couldn't help it. She giggled, rolled over again in the flowers, and then lay flat against the ground staring up at the sky. It was almost like the same feeling she had earlier. Except this time she was content.

The small bubbly feeling came back, Fenray said that he loved her. She said it back, well, kind of. Did she? She hardly remembered. She still couldn't believe that she actually tackled him with her father standing there.

Fenara felt the feeling coming again. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Fenray. You love me?" Fenara giggled. "Kiss me again. Right on the cheek." She pointed right at her cheek. "Just one quick lick." She held out her cheek, keeping her eyes closed, expecting a result.

Eseral couldn't help hit. She stood right over the cub completely unaware of her position.

She licked her paw getting it as wet as possible and stuck it right on the cub's face.

Fenara screamed and jumped upright pawing at whatever touched her. She stood frightened with her tail erect looking right at the Espeon in front of her. Eseral?

"Eseral? What the heck?"

"Hey." Eseral laughed and put her paw down. "You were asking for it. Talking to yourself like that." She licked her paw straightening the fur and then put her paw back down.

Fenara looked a little relieved. She had thought that for a second, Eseral had actually kissed her bury it was just her paw. Eww!

"Don't scare me like that."

"Alright, alright." Eseral walked over and sat down next to the cub. She looked down at Fenara and smiled.

"So you two are really in love?"

Fenara nodded. "At first I couldn't get him out of my head. Now it's like, I only want him here all the time. It's like…"

"Please don't explain." Eseral suddenly interrupted. "I've heard enough love talk lately. I don't know how much more I can take. Bubbles and all."

Fenara laughed. She fell back onto her fur and let the ground absorb her weight.

"So, what do I do now?" Fenara questioned.

Eseral frowned. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Fenara wanted nothing more than another kiss. "I don't know. You're in love aren't you, are we supposed to be like you guys?"

"What?" Geezes Fenara, not yet. Eseral thought. "Before anything like that happens, you need to go on a date."

"A date?" Fenara looked up at the tall Espeon. She had heard that word before, from Jake.

"Yes. You get together with Fenray and talk, and, well, other stuff…" Shoot. What else does one do on a date? Eseral suddenly blanked, it had been a while since Shadow had taken her out.

"Can I eat berries?"

"Yes. Of course. You eat all the berries you can eat together until you get sick." Eseral laughed at her response.

"Well, I don't want that. I Really just," Fenara wondered why she was telling Eseral this. Oh well, she couldn't keep it bottled up forever. She kind of wanted to yell it to the whole world. "I really just want another kiss."

Eseral laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what. If Fenray provides the date, will you provide the kiss?"

Fenara looked up questionably. "But, we've already kissed."

Eseral scoffed. "Yah, on the cheek. I'm talking a real one."

Fenara suddenly looked interested. "You mean. We didn't actually kiss yet."

"Not exactly." Eseral explained. she lay down on the grass.

"let me tell you a story." Eseral started. Fenara sat quiet and listened patiently.

"When I was a young Eevee, Shadow was from another pack and I didn't know him yet until we actually ran into each other. We kissed each other on the cheek all the time, like you guys."

Eseral looked over at Fenara. Surprisingly, the cub was actually intrigued. Eseral wondered how such a young cub could actually be in love. It didn't match up for her at her age. Her cubs sure didn't what the heck it was like. But then again, she was just starting training too when she finally met Shadow.

"Anyways, one day while I was walking out in the fields, he came up when I was alone and told me that if I really loved him, I needed to be by the lake where we held training at the middle of the night." Eseral explained. It wasn't exactly like that though, after pulling on his ears for an hour he finally agreed to meet her there. She remembered that he picked the middle of the night because of his obsession of being an Umbreon. Eseral chuckled again, that was so long ago.

"So I went, and he showed up with my favorite berry in one paw, and the other behind his back. he then told me to pick one. You know which one I did?"

Fenara shook her head.

"Well the berry of course. He told me to close my eyes, shoved the berry into my mouth, and then threw me into the lake before jumping in after me irritated that I wanted the berry more than him."

Fenara couldn't help but laugh. That sounded like Shadow.

Eseral kept explaining. "We played forever, I splashed water at him, he tried to bite my tail and tackle me. We played until every star was out and we were completely out of breath."

Fenara sat down waiting patiently. This sounded like the best part.

"I already knew I loved him. He had kissed me on the cheek and I felt the bubbles fly like you have. But then he did something really special."

"What?" Fenara kept her voice quiet just afterwards. She didn't want to show too much interest in this story. Just in case.

Eseral took a second, breathing in then out while watching the clouds. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"He asked if I would kiss him right on the lips. He said that he loved me, more than the stars, more than the night, more than his plan of being an Umbreon. He actually loved me."

Fenara suddenly looked like she was going to puke. Eseral glanced over and wondered if her plan had backfired.

"On… On the lips? Why there?" Fenara questioned.

Eseral rolled her eyes. How was she supposed to explain that?

"Listen Fenara. When you like someone, you can give them kisses and stuff on the cheeks to make them feel all giddy. But when you truly love someone, you kiss that one person right on the lips. That kiss, will show you if you truly love them or not." Eseral turned over and stood up facing the cub.

"When you kiss on the lips, you find out if you really do love him or not. When I kissed Shadow, I wanted to be with him forever. there was no doubt in my mind. I… I could just sense it."

Fenara thought she understood. "So the kisses I've had before, those were only because we liked each other? But, they felt so good. How can it get better?"

Eseral got down to her eye level. She brought her paw underneath the young cub's chin.

"If what you've had before caused you to lift off the ground with bubbles, then this one will make you soar past the stars."

Fenara was instantly intrigued. If she really did love Fenray, she needed to kiss him. On the lips.

"Anyways," Eseral stood up. "That was the moment that I knew I loved him. A kiss on the cheek is nice, but one on the lips needs to be saved for that special moment. Remember that Fenara. Only kiss the true person that you love. The one you can't live without. You'll find out where soon enough. A date perhaps."

Fenara tried her best not to smile. She needed to hide her embarrassment. "Um, what did he say? After you kissed him?"

Eseral laughed. "Wow. He said wow." Eseral rolled her eyes, she still couldn't believe that he said that of all things. She had said wow when she saw a Magikarp in a stream once. So not the right word for that predicament.

Fenara sat up and thought. She stared down at the ground.

"Um, how do I?" She grabbed at her ear, pulling on it slightly. "How do I tell Fenray that, I want a kiss," The cub looked frightened instantly. "Uh, Date! Date. How do I get him on a date with me?"

Eseral saw right through it. The cub did want that kiss after all. Fenara wanted to confirm her love for him. Sneaky little Fennekin.

"That's up to him. The only thing you can do is be ready." Eseral explained. She neglected to tell her that in her past she had asked Shadow for fourteen days before he finally brought her on a date.

"How do I do that?" Fenara asked.

"Make sure you're well groomed, always act on your heart and listen to your mind, make sure to wait until the moment is just right," Eseral thought for a moment. "And put a flower in your ear. That will be pretty."

Fenara took it in remembering every word. Suddenly she jumped upright. "Well, you know. That's only if, he actually does ask me out. And then I can get that kiss." Fenara stopped dead. She wasn't supposed to say that last part aloud.

Eseral just laughed. "By the way, those red spots on your cheeks will disappear in a few days. You fire types tend to leave those." Eseral knew how it worked very well. With fire types, they left little red burning marks wherever they kissed. Other's had similar effects like her being a psychic type, it was fun to watch Shadow forget how to talk for the next three days after their first kiss.

Fenara pressed her paw on her cheek where Fenray had kissed her. So that's what that warm spot was. She hadn't realized that everyone saw this faded red spot right where Fenray had kissed her. Fenara tensed up at the thought. What if Alisa had seen, or Jake, or even worse… Cheddar.

Eseral turned around to leave. She started walking leaving the young cub in thought.

"Hey?" Eseral stopped and turned around. "What's your favorite kind of berry?"

"Oran." Fenara didn't give it much thought because she loved Oran berries. She let the thought slide immediately.

Eseral laughed. She had gotten the cub perfectly. On to step two, explain a date to Fenray. Shadow would be good at that.

Fenara's mind raced with thoughts. She needed to be well groomed. No, she needed to make sure her mind was ready for it, or her heart. No wait, she needed to find a nice flower first.

Fenara stopped right in her tracks. She knew exactly what she needed to do. She needed to kiss Fenray. If it was half as good as Eseral explained it, she needed to kiss him now. One real genuine kiss that would confirm her love for him. Then she would know, if she truly loved him or not.

Fenara smiled and put her paw to her cheek. She could've sworn the red spot was flaring up red again. Now on both sides. It looked like she was always blushing all the time now. As long as she thought about him… The two red spots never disappeared.

Somehow, she had to get that kiss from Fenray.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Quick! Jake? What should I put?**

**-Alisa. There you are. What are you doing out here?**

**-I'm practicing my Yoga stretches in the morning. What does it look like! Quick, what do I type in his author comments?**

**-What do you mean? Is, is this the author's?**

**-Duh, come on before he comes back. What should I say?**

**-Hey, can you make me level 100? Please? I'd be the coolest pokemon ever.**

**-There's no time. Quick, what do I write? He's coming back.**

**-Make fun of his hair. No, tell the reviewers that we'll pay them a hundred dollars per word.**

**-No wait I've got it. Ok, watch this bro.**

**"Eevee eev veee. Eevee eevee vee. Vee eee veee Eevee!"**

**-Haha, that's not bad sis. What did you say?**

**-I don't know. Just a bunch of words I heard Shadow say after he stubbed his paw. I think it's good enough.**

**-Awesome, let me try!**

**"Jolt."**

**-But, all you did was say hi.**

**-I wanted the readers to think that their welcome here.**

**-Whatever. Hey brother? I think I hear footsteps.**

**-Alisa. Quick he's coming back. Make me level 100!**

**-Sorry, I can't. Maybe next time. Get back in the screen. Hurry!**

**-Alisa. What are you doing? He's coming. Hurry up and get in.**

**-Ok ok. Just one last one.**

**Eevee! =D**

Chapter 12

The night was lasting much longer than Fenara had thought. the storm had actually passed going over to the north just missing the fields. Fenara was glad for it, sleeping in the meadow covered in rain was awful. That's how she felt right now, awful.

Fenara lay curled up on the ground. Her father was next to her just a few feet away. He had actually fallen asleep as far as she knew. He did snore slightly but not enough to wake any pokemon up. He always slept with his tail pushed right up against his face, it was like he was always cold, like he used to curl up with someone.

Fenara had her eyes shut but that didn't help. She slept the same way, her tail wrapped up against her face. She hated how it felt now though, the fur had just barely started growing back. It still felt like sleeping with a pile of twigs though. She hated her tail.

Fenara kept thinking. She remembered Eseral's conversation earlier about the kiss and all. She wanted that very badly, but Fenray would have to bring her on this 'date' first. When would he do that? There was no way. Her crush was way to bashful.

Then again, he did kiss her. Twice. Fenara smiled. A cold chill blew across the meadow and she felt her fur ruffle losing all heat instantly. She was cold tonight.

Fenara almost wanted to curl up next to her father. She had only done it three times this whole season. Only on the worst of days or when they hadn't talked fora while.

They had an interesting talk. Tailo yelled at her about how inconceivable this really was with her crush. She tried to explain but with each word he only listened and grew more angry. He didn't punish her for loving him, but he did for upsetting Fern. A full day of no leaving, and that meant no training either tomorrow.

She would go to training tomorrow anyways, but that only mattered if she fell asleep. Fenara rolled over onto her back staring up at the few stars that stuck out amongst the clouds. Where was Fenray when she needed him.

Fenray sat in the meadow grass completely low to the ground. He was pulling on his ears and biting his crooked tail. He paced back and forth in the night.

"Come on Fenray, you can do it." He stopped and stared out across the grass. He just had to. But it was so nerve racking. He slapped himself in the face twice and pulled on his tail hard. "Come on. Come on!"

What if her father didn't approve? What if he messed up? What if she really didn't like him. A date? Which he had set up… There were just so many things that could go wrong.

But he wanted to. He wanted to go on a date. His mother had already groomed his fur until he looked more like a girl than a guy. His tail was nice and poofed, he even rubbed fur in a flower hoping the smell would transfer over. Geezes, what was wrong with him.

Fenray ran forward but stopped immediately. From here he could see Fenara. Immediately his fear crept back in.

"No, No. I can't do it." He turned but stopped again facing the other direction. "Oh come on Fenray. You have to."

He slapped himself again. This time it actually hurt and he looked at his paw in shock. Why were his claws out. That had hurt.

"Ok. It's nothing really. Just a fun date. I'll bring her to the lake. We'll, we'll play. And maybe even swim. Just have some fun." that sounded nice. Fenray was near convincing himself. "And, and maybe I'll even kiss her cheek again."

Fenray's smile disappeared. Where had that come from? He knew he wanted to but three times just felt weird to him now. What if now, she didn't like it?

Fenray ran forward but stopped immediately. He cursed the fear that kept coming back.

"Oh come on!" He nearly yelled but stopped when he realized how loud he was talking. He peeked up over the grass right at the two sleeping Fennekins.

Fenara looked ok. Maybe she was actually asleep. Tailo scared his tail fur off him though.

how was he supposed to get Fenara's attention without waking Tailo? He couldn't exactly just trot up. He imagined himself doing so.

"Hi guys!" He whispered to himself. "Hey Tailo, is it ok if I take FEnara with me out to the lake at the middle of the night? No? Ok." Well that went smoothly.

Fenray had had enough. He looked down at the berry in his paws and the flowers he had set up. Over six different types of flowers sat in front of him exactly as he had laid it out. It was perfect. he set the berry down right at the tip.

This was it. If he was going to get Fenara's attention than it was now. He couldn't yell but he had thought this one through. He knew something that would get Fenara's attention.

he closed his eyes, and then breathed in as hard as he could gulping in air. He launched out the best Ember he could straight through the grass in front of him, then ran like mad.

Fenara waited patiently. her thoughts continued to drift.

What would that real kiss be like? She had been kissed by Fenray on the cheek twice and each time she felt herself rise to the clouds, but this one would be different. Would she even be able to kiss him? What if she had to wait days for it to happen? What if Fenray forgot?

Fenara couldn't take it anymore. Forget trying to sleep. She stood up stretching and letting the cold chill run through her fur. It made her shiver with it's intensity. She was warm, until she stood up. Now it would take hours for her to fall asleep again.

Fenara closed her eyes and yawned as large as she could. A small flame erupted in the meadow.

What was that?

Fenara looked out to the spot where she saw it. There was nothing. She could've sworn she saw something.

Fenara felt her curiosity rise. Wasn't Shadow keeping watch, so then there was nothing dangerous out here. Maybe it was another Pokemon?

Wait, she knew that attack. This one was much larger though. That looked like ember.

A thought popped into her mind. Her tail and ears shot straight up. Maybe it was Fenray.

Fenara started walking towards the accident. She stepped on a twig and immediately froze.

Oh yeah, her father was still here. If she snuck out then she was doomed for sure.

Was it worth it?

Fenara crept low to the grass. She would just investigate, then come right back. it wouldn't be long enough for her to get in trouble and she could always just keep this a secret. She looked over at her father, he let out a snore pushing his tail closer to his side.

Fenara felt her adrenaline start to rush. She inched forwards out of sight of her father and then suddenly broke into a run.

Fenara could feel the grass whip across her face. It felt good, escaping in the middle of the night. It reminded her of all those times she snuck out when she was just a very little cub. She even had a berry patch that she could escape to when she was younger.

Fenara looked back behind her. Her father was nearly out of sight by now. This was close to where she saw that one thing. Whatever that was.

FEnara could smell it in the air. A slight burn, mixed with dead grass. She crept back low to the ground trying to follow the scent. She wondered if anyone else right now was investigating the same thing. It felt like a pokemon would be around blade of grass that she stepped over.

The sight hit Fenara instantly. She pushed down some more grass going into a small clearing where the grass hardly grew. She looked left, then right, and then stepped forward.

She noticed something at the bottom of her eye. She glanced down, and jumped.

"What the heck?" She stood still looking at the design below her. In front of her lay, a pile of flowers, and a berry on top.

No? It couldn't be? Was it really? Fenara looked at the pile of flowers before her. She looked around, just to make sure that this wasn't for anyone else.

No one else was here. Was, was this for her? But who?

Her eyes popped wide and her ears shot straight up. Did, did Fenray do this for her?

Fenara couldn't believe it. She got up close to the flowers and took the biggest whiff possible.

They smelled fantastic.

The cub couldn't help herself. She jumped into the small pile and rolled around in them. Aromas of all types exploded everywhere.

Fenara couldn't believe it. Here before her lay a pile of delicately collected flowers just for her. Straight from her love. It was like Fenray had kissed her on the lips a thousand times.

Fenara stood up front he flower pile. She still had some stems stuck to her fur and the smell was everywhere now. She smelled like the first day of spring, and her fur looked like it too.

She laughed, and then pulled out her favorite one. A red flower that budded at the top and smelled very sweet. She had ran into one of these before. she gently placed it on top of her head.

It was more difficult than she thought. The flower fell off onto her foot. She tried again six times before the flower finally balanced on her fur.

Fenara had to be careful to keep it there. She tried not to move her head too much. It was like she was ready for her date right now.

Her eyes shot wide and the flower fell off her head. Was that what this was for? Was Fenray… Asking her out?

Fenara looked at the pile of flowers in front of her, she noticed the small berry on the ground that had rolled off after she jumped into the pile. The berry was flattened not he ground in front of her, squished.

Fenara glanced down at her fur for the first time. The Oran berry had exploded on her chest, leaving a bright blue stain where she had landed on it. Whoops?

She licked her fur once where the stain was blue. It tasted awful, like dirt and sweetener from the flowers all mixed into one.

Fenara grabbed the red flower by her side and shoved it back into her ear. She followed the small trail that Fenray had created in the grass. She knew where it was heading, it led straight to the lake. She hoped Fenray was there, something told her though that this was going to be the worst prank she had ever taken part of before. If Cheddar did this… Ooh! She was going to be so mad.

The two Pokemon walked off giggling and laughing to each other.

"Hehe, so what did you get him to do?" Eseral asked. She stopped right in front of her cave. Shadow did the same.

"What do you think? I told him to gather a pile of flowers and place the Oran berry right on top." He laughed to himself at his joke.

Eseral's mind was somewhere in her own little world. "Ooh, that sounds so romantic."

Shadow shrugged. "Hey, I've had practice." He kissed Eseral right on the cheek.

The two took a step towards the cave. They both stopped.

The two glanced at each other trying not to smile.

"You did check the water to make sure that Seaking was gone right?" Eseral asked showing a little concern.

"Yes." Shadow responded. There was no doubt in his voice. "I guess it left upstream to find a new place to go." He shrugged. "But it's gone. I assure you."

"Ok. And you made sure that Fenray was well groomed. I don't know if Fenara would like him like he was earlier." Eseral chuckled slightly.

"Why would she care? Lets hope she groomed herself just for representation." Shadow remembered when he was younger and neglected to do that all the time. It was gross now when he thought about it, but on a date. He hoped the two cubs had some common sense to make sure they looked good. How gross to play with someone like Fenara after she hadn't bathed in days. He could barely imagine it.

The two pokemon took one more step. Then stopped.

Shadow looked up at his wife. She had the largest puppy dog eyes in the world.

Shadow gave up. he sighed and stared at the ground. "You know we promised right?"

"Oh please! Oh please! Oh pleeeeease!" Eseral jumped up and threw herself at Shadow. She grabbed his ear tugging playfully and then knelt down into a begging position. her ears were down and her tail was straight up just begging Shadow to approve.

"Please! I can't stand it! It's so romantic. Can't we just watch them a little bit? Please?" The Espeon fluttered her eyelids and kissed Shadow right on the cheek.

What could Shadow do? His wife was irresistible. he sighed and whispered, "Ok."

"Yay!" Eseral jumped up so fast she nearly smacked her husbands head. she twirled about in circles cheering.

"Yes! Yes! Ooh! It's so exciting. Two cubs finally getting their first kiss! It's just like us when we were little. Ooh it's so romantic!"

Eseral stopped jumping about instantly and stared at her husband. He casually pointed towards the cave next to him. Their two cubs were still sleeping.

"Oh yah. Whoops." Eseral tried not to blush but could feel her cheeks turning bright purple. She giggled slightly.

"Ok. Listen." Shadow knelt low to the ground. Eseral immediately followed his example. "This is a very serious event. We can't be seen by either of them."

Eseral nodded. She was just so excited.

"Ok then," Shadow continued. He looked over his shoulder where the lake was judging the distance. "We'll go and hide in the bush next to the water's edge. We should be able to hear the two cubs from there. We have to be super quiet though ok?"

Eseral nodded again. This time much more serious. She understood that when it came to sneaking about in the dark, there was no one more qualified than her husband, the Umbreon.

Shadow stood up slowly looking to his left, and then to his right. He smirked slightly and didn't let Eseral see it.

"Can we leave now? I'll follow you ok?" Eseral stood up and quickly kissed her husband again. this was going to be so much fun. She hadn't snuck out like a little cub in years.

"Ok. But there's just one more thing." Shadow continued. He kept staring behind him.

Eseral's smile disappeared. "What?"

Shadow couldn't help himself. He came up close to his wife to where he could whisper in her ear.

Immediately he tripped the Espeon sending her smack on her face. Shadow bolted across the meadow.

"Race me?" He yelled back over his shoulder.

Fenray paced across the grass uncontrollably. The dirt underneath his paws had almost been creased by the amount of times he had walked over it.

Was she coming? Did she even see it? There were so many things that could go wrong. This was the worst date ever. The only one he would probably ever get from her.

He imagined waking up tomorrow by the lake completely confused and alone. He just knew that if Fenara didn't find the pile of roses, someone like Cheddar would and he would've been made of for the next year to come. He imagined Alisa seeing the flowers and asking around if someone died or something, word would get around so fast that he sneakily brought Fenara out on date.

He checked his fur. It was still perfect. Not a single strand out of place, his tail was as straight as his mom could get it. He didn't mind that she had helped groom him with her paw. As long as he looked good, just like Shadow stressed. He hoped everything was going according to plan?

A rustling in the bushes. Fenray stopped pacing and dropped low to the ground. Was someone here?

Fenray realized what he was doing. He stood back up immediately and sat down trying to look natural. He continued staring at the bush. What was that line he was supposed to say?

"Oh, Hi Fenara. I didn't see you there."

The bush didn't move. Great, Fenray wanted very badly to pull on his neck but he stopped himself just before he did.

"It's, I'm… It's just me Fenara." Again, no response.

Fenray was starting to get confused. Why was she hiding? Was, was she scared.

He walked out of his pacing line and went up to the small bush. It lay next to the lakes edge, hardly able to hide a fly.

FEnray looked behind it, but no one was there. Huh?

"Great." Fenray could feel his anger rising. "Now I'm looking behind bushes expecting her to be there. She's not coming Fenray. What makes you think she actually would? This isn't going to work."

Fenray stopped immediately. On the opposite side of the lake heading towards him, was Fenara. A nice red flower stuck in her ear.

Fenara could feel himself choke. He pulled on neck and stared at her in a daze.

What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to say his line? Would he let her speak first? No. Fenray jumped behind the bush and crouched as low as he could behind it. He had to hide.

Fenara was equally as frustrated. Each step was so slow that she wondered if a Slowpoke would laugh at her. Keeping the flower in her ear was harder than she thought. She didn't even know if she was going the right way.

she took another step and felt the flower turn a little. She watched as it saintly landed in front of her paws. It sat there, mocking her.

Fenara felt her anger ring. She growled and tore the flower up into a million pieces.

"Stupid flower!" She yelled and then threw it into the lake. This wasn't going to plan at all.

"Fenray goes and asks me on a date? No problem." Fenara continued growling and trudging next to the lake. "Except that I'm lost! And that stupid flower wouldn't stay in my ear!" Things couldn't be going worse.

Fenara stopped and looked around her. There was nothing in sight. Her sense told her to be careful or at least more aware but her frustration was covering any feeling she had.

Fenara walked up tot he lake and threw her front paws in. Even though it was cold, the water felt nice on her paws. She had been sneaking around for hours.

Fenara watched the ripples on the shore as they spread out further. She stared at the reflection of her face as the water settled.

Oh no! She had forgotten to groom herself.

FEnara stared at the reflection in the water. Her fur looked horrible. She still had some pedals from the flowers stuck in her fur from earlier, along with dirt, sticks, leaves, grub… Everything from the last two days. Didn't Eseral warn her of grooming herself before it was too late?

FEnara looked around her frantically. She prayed that for once Fenray wasn't in sight of her to see this. She needed a cute flower to shove in her ear right now.

Fenara watched as below her more ripples spread out across her paws. they came and lapsed from her paws, to the shore below her.

Fenara followed the ripples. They led to the other side of the lake. She spotted two tan paws int eh water, and then Fenray.

Instantly Fenara felt herself choke up. Oh no.

Fenray didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull on his neck, he wanted to run. But most of all, he just wanted to stare at Fenara. She looked so pretty.

"Hi." fEnray whispered the word into the night. It was all he could manage to say.

Fenara couldn't talk. What was she supposed to do. Quickly groom her tail? Say hi back.

"Uh, umm." She stopped and forced her mouth shut. "Fenray. Nice eyes."

Fenray laughed a little when Fenara slapped herself on the cheek telling herself to stop. She stood still panicked because she realized that her cheeks were still bright red.

Fenray just smiled. "YOu look so pretty." He whispered as loud as he could.

FEnara stopped instantly. "Wha… Really?"

"Yes." Fenray stepped out further into the water. Closer to the Fennekin. "I think I can smell you from here."

that didn't help Fenara. She knew he was smelling nothing but roses and dirt. "I'm, I'm sorry. I meant to clean myself but, I just…" How was she supposed to explain. Why did she feel she had to?

Fenray laughed to himself. "Want me to come over?" He stared at the small lake in front of him. Fenara stood not he opposite side about ten yards away from where they were.

Fenara instantly looked terrified. "What? No. Please." She looked about her frantically. Where was that flower? Oh yah, she had torn it up."

Fenray just laughed further. "It's ok. I invited you here didn't I?"

"Yes but," Fenara stopped. She felt her ears drop and her tail sag. "I, I'm just not ready. I'm so gross right now." Fenara ran away from the waters edge and stopped in a shaded area where Fenray couldn't see her. quickly, she needed to find a flower.

To Fenara's surprise. She heard a large splash and then turned to see that Fenray was swimming towards her. Whatever fur he had cleaned before he came here, was completely soaked now.

Fenray emerged from the other side stepping out of the water. He didn't even bother to shake himself dry but ran straight up to fEnara from behind the bush.

Fenara had missed it. Fenray bent down and plucked a small red flower below her and held stout.

"Here. This might help." He mouthed holding it out to her.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She was gross looking and Fenray was now completely soaked. she could feel the drops coming off his fur and landing on her paws.

She took the flower and put it up in her ear. It fit perfectly.

Fenray looked like he just saw a legendary. "It's. It's beautiful."

Fenara could feel her cheeks blush. "Um, thanks. You're too." Instantly she stopped. Of all lines, she chose that one?

Fenray didn't laugh, he just looked right at the flower. Then right into her eyes.

Fenray didn't know what to do. He started rubbing his neck.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Fenara asked staring at the young cub. She couldn't take her eyes off his, even though the fur was soaked around his face since he had dived into the water.

"The same reason you're grabbing your ears right now." Fenray responded. Fenara looked up only to see that it was true. She was pawing at her ear. Immediately she stopped.

"Hey." Fenray stopped grabbing his neck. "Did you like the berry? I picked Oran because, I heard it was your favorite."

Fenara glanced down at her belly where the large blue stain was. "Yes. I guess." She didn't know how to explain that she had managed to squish the one present that he gave her.

Fenray shuddered suddenly. "Geeze it's freezing. Darn wind." He shook himself dry.

Most of the water landed on FEnara except for where she put her paw to cover her face. FEnray looked at her and laughed.

"Hey! You jerk." She pushed him back making him trip slightly. His tail fell into the water slightly.

The two cubs stared at each other. Ten seconds passed, and then they laughed and FEnara body slammed the cub straight into the water. They splashed and played throwing water at each other forgetting how awkward it was before.

"Aww! It's so sweet."

Eseral hadn't stayed quiet since they had shown up. Shadow role chis eyes.

"Will you keep it down. We're trying to stay incognito here."

"Hehe, sorry." Eseral blushed. She stood right next to her husband, her fur nearly touching his.

"Look, they totally don't know what to do. Why are they on opposite sides of the lake?"

Shadow roll chis eyes. "Can you keep it down. You're more chatty than a pidgey in the morning."

Eseral scoffed and pushed her husband. "I am not. I'm being as secretive as I can. Can't you see how wonderful it is?"

"What. That Fenray isn't following the directions that I gave him?" Shadow mocked.

Eseral stood up from hiding and rubbed her long tail against her husband's Thick black one. They intertwined.

"Oh come on Shadow? Can't you feel the romance? It's everywhere." She fell to her side landing right in front of the Umbreon.

He smirked. "Please, you never did learn attract sweetie. STop, it's repulsive."

Eseral immediately frowned. "Repulsive? I'll show you repel..!"

Shadow quickly put his paw over her mouth. they stood still waiting. The two cubs didn't notice.

"Relax honey." Shadow whispered taking his paw off. "You know i'm just joking right."

Eseral rolled her eyes. "Sure, that's totally what it felt like." She stood back up and continued to stare at the two young Fennekins in the distance. Shadow kept watching the whole time.

"Besides," he started when he saw that nothing was happening. "Were here to watch the two young lovers anyways."

"Oh come on." Eseral looked back over. "Can't you feel the love though? I don't think it's just those two that are falling in love." She looked at him dreamily.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Please, you're acting just like a cub again."

"Hah," Eseral stood back up and pressed against him. Shadow nearly fell over out of the bush and growled in annoyance.

"A cub as in maturity, or…" Eseral got up and pressed her head against his. She sighed and put all her weight on him falling onto his side. "A cub as in love! I can almost see us again… Aah!"

The two fell out of the bush right away with Eseral's heavy weight. Eseral shoved a paw to her mouth from her girlish scream and they instantly crowded back into the bush, Shadow shoving her in.

"Will you cut it out! You're going to get us caught." Shadow begged. He continued to watch the two young cubs never moving his eyes. They still hadn't noticed that they were there.

Eseral couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall. I just wanted to snuggle up next to you."

Shadow pushed her away. "Well I'm not here to snuggle, we're here to keep watch not play around."

Eseral pushed him back. "Hey, if you'd just show me some affection sometimes… It's like whenever I want a kiss, you just push back. Yet you kiss me all the time. Sometimes, you need to be a little more roma…"

Shadow grabbed the Espeon by the ears and gave her the biggest, longest, wettest kiss he could.

It was a full fifteen seconds later when he let her go and looked back at the two Fennekins. Eseral stood in complete shock.

"There." Shadow scoffed. "Are you happy?"

Eseral couldn't speak. She giggled and then pressed herself up close to Shadow with her tail intertwining his and her head snuggled up close to his neck.

"That was perfect." She snuggled up close laying against his side careful not to knock him over this time.

Shadow just smiled. He lay his ears flat on his head and felt the warmth of Eseral next to him. The cold wind did nothing to him now. They watched the two cubs, completely in love with each other at the same time. The two felt young again.

Shadow felt his nose twitch with a little wetness. His tail jumped when another drop fell. The Umbreon and Espeon looked at each other. And then looked straight up.

The sky was filled with dark clouds. Uh oh.

Fenray continued to splash the young fennekin with his back feet. They laughed and laughed finally stopping a full hour later.

Fenara couldn't stop laughing. She stood still floating in the water staring at Fenray. They both looked awful.

"Great." Fenara looked back at herself inside the water. "Now I'm all wet."

Fenray pushed one last splash her way. Fenara countered with three more.

"Who cares Fenara?" Fenray laughed. He looked down at himself. "I was already wet before you threw me in here."

Fenara laughed. "Well I wasn't the one that shook myself dry right in front of my nice fur." Fenara splashed him again.

Fenray just laughed. He back paddled over to where Fenara was swimming staying above the water.

"Hehe, your cheeks are bright red." He whispered when he finally reached her. He looked up chuckling at her.

Fenara didn't know what it was but this time she felt that it was her turn. She kissed the Fennekin right on the cheek.

Fenray nearly drowned with surprise. When burst back up out of the water, Fenara was laughing at him.

he felt his own cheek. It flared up red instantly.

"Hehe, sorry." Fenara chuckled staring at the intoxicated cub. Fenray just sat there in the water staring at her in complete wonder. Fenara wondered which part of the sky the bubbles were taking him to now.

Fenray stood in complete shock for a moment, then a drop of rain hit his nose and he snapped awake.

Fenara could feel it on her wet fur. the cold water hit her ears, and then her eye when she looked straight up.

"It's going to rain." Fenray said matter of fact. They both looked up as more and more drops fell.

Fenray knew he had to seize the moment. He tried to push her down and then swam to shore with Fenara right on his tail. The reached the shore and shook themselves dry laughing.

"The rain's starting to pour." Fenray said as he looked up again. The water only bounced off his nose making him twitch.

Fenara looked around her in search of something tall but it was useless. There wasn't a tree in sight in the meadow. The tallest thing was a bush about a hundred yards away. "Um, what are we going to do?"

Fenray shrugged. He smiled because actually, he liked the rain.

Fenara sat and stared back. A sudden thought occurred to her. Was this her moment? Here in the rain?

She got up closer but instantly Fenray jumped up.

"Hey!" He shouted getting an idea. Fenara stopped and snapped back. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Fenara didn't know what to say. She thought that was her moment to kiss him, but maybe not. Eseral did say be patient. She nodded her head.

Fenray was ready instantly. He ignored the rain which was now pouring and closed his eyes focusing. He inhaled as much air as he could.

The flame that erupted spread out for about three yards, and then dispersed leaving the ground burned. Fenara's eyes were wide in surprise.

"How, how did you do that?"

"It's just ember." Fenray answered. He looked at the damage he had done. "I've been practicing. Ever since I taught you I thought you might be impressed with it."

Fenara was impressed. She jumped up excitedly next to Fenray who just stood there smiling. His fur was still radiating heat from the attack.

"Can you show me?" Fenara questioned. Fenray looked at her surprised. "Please Fenray? Please?"

"Um, ok." Fenray shrugged. It looked like whatever was on his mind had disappeared. "If you just practice then you'll get better. I can show you how to do it."

Fenara had completely forgotten that he had already showed her all this. She stood up right next to him. her tail brushed his fur.

"Woah." Fenara jumped back in surprise. "Fenray, your fur is warm."

Fenray hadn't even noticed. He put his paw against his fur but couldn't tell the difference.

"Jake said that using a fire attack can help to heat up your fur when in desperate times." Fenray repeated. Fenara seemed a little surprised that he and said the name Jake.

"Hey." Fenray jumped up. "If you use ember, maybe it'll help against the rain." Fenray brightened up at the idea.

His idea was tossed when they heard thunder across the night. The rain started to pour harder.

"Oh boy." Fenray complained. His ears were already soaked again. "Then again, maybe not."

Fenara laughed looking around at the pouring rain around them. The lake was rather pretty with the millions of drops bouncing off the surface all at once.

She snuggled up close to the Fennekin feeling his warm fur. Fenray didn't move, but let her get in close.

"It's very pretty." Fenara whispered staring out across the lake.

Fenray looked out with her. He smiled at the million drops a second.

Fenara glanced over at the young Fennekin. Fenray looked right back. They locked eyes for a few seconds.

Fenara knew if she was going to get a chance to kiss him, this was it.

"I miss my father."

Fenara shot open her eyes and stopped. She stood petrified and forced her mind back to reality.

Fenray looked out across the water. His mind was in deep thought. "it's times like this that I think he's closest."

Fenara stood in shock. "Who?"

Fenray looked over. He lay down on the cold grass and Fenara joined him. "My father. He's dead." Fenray answered.

Fenara suddenly looked like she was going to faint. "You, you don't have a father."

Fenray actually giggled. "Didn't you know? It's not like you've ever seen him."

"Well, yeah but." Fenara stopped herself before she said anything rude. Fenray seemed to understand. "I miss my mom too."

Now it was Fenray's turn to be surprised. He watched as the young cub looked out to her left away from him. Was, was she crying?

Fenray did all he could to kiss her on the cheek. Fenara suddenly smiled.

"What happened?" Fenray asked.

"Well…" Fenara wasn't sure where to start. The bubbly feeling never left her stomach. "Um, she disappeared when I was little."

"Disappeared? What happened to her?" Fenray questioned. His curiosity peaked.

"I don't know. My dad won't tell me." Fenara didn't know if she could go on. This thought had haunted for for years.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Fenray answered as soon as he could talk. This was way worse than his father's story.

"Sometimes, I think my father knows that she's coming back. I don't think so though." Fenara let her head fall back down to the ground. She had pondered this for years. "He's just, He's never been the same since. Always mean. I think he won't tell me what happened because he's scared that if he tells me, then there's no hope she will ever come back."

Fenray didn't know what to say. Fenara felt like she was seconds away from crying. Right in front of Fenray too.

Fenray pulled her head up with his paw. Fenara was forced to meet his eyes.

Instantly the feeling disappeared. She forgot all about her mom, and her dad. All she cared about was being close to Fenray. In this monstrous downpour.

The two stared at each other for the longest time. Fenray wanted very badly to kiss her on the cheek but that didn't seem like enough to comfort her even now.

Fenara had the thought suddenly. Oh no. Was this it? Was this when she was supposed to kiss him?

Fenara felt her eyelids wanting to close. She didn't know why, but her head started moving closer to his. But, but, she wasn't ready. Her fur wasn't clean. There was a downpour… Every excuse she had ran through her head while she moved closer to him.

Fenray didn't know what happened. He tried to aim for her cheek, but his eyes only closed and he missed completely. Fenara kissed him, right on the lips.

Instantly, their worlds exploded.

…

"Dang it! I can't see."

"Shh! Keep it down. You're going to get us caught."

"It's not my fault your so tall. My fur is freezing! Make the wind stop."

Jake grabbed his sister by the mouth and forcefully tried to shut it. It was useless though against her rage.

"Look, why can't I just sit under your fur. Your tall enough to keep me warm, please?"

"What? No!" Jake forcefully had to shove his sister away when she tried to force her way under his fur. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come. Don't ever ask that again. You can go back home and curl up next to mom."

"Mom?" Alisa yelled a little louder than she planned. Both cubs stopped and stared at the two fennekins in front of them over the bush. The love sick cubs were still standing, soaking wet from playing in the lake. they hadn't noticed them yet.

"Mom still thinks that were back at the cave. I followed you the whole way here without you even knowing!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well, it was a bad idea anyways. Every pidgey in the world is going to wake up with your antics."

Alisa pushed his tail. Jake shoved her back. Alisa head butted her brother and the Jolteon sent out weak shock sending her flying back.

"Hey!" Alisa was immediately back up wrinkling her nose as the last few sparks left. "That hurt."

"Well, cut it out and sit still. And I might not do it again."

Alisa tackled him flat out of the bush. the fought for a second Alisa biting his nose and Jake pulling on her ear. Immediately they stopped and saw what they were doing.

In an instant. Alisa jumped off her brother and then Jake skid behind the bush also. they sat and waited both intensely staring at the two Fennekins. Nothing.

"Great." Alisa complained. She curled up again trying to stay warm. "You almost got us caught a second time. And I'm still freezing."

"I did?" Jake glared at his sister. "You're the one who tackled me."

"Yah, I wouldn't have to if you just let me curl up next to you already. This wind is FREEZING!"

Jake tried to shut his sisters mouth again. She struggled to breath until he was sure that they weren't heard. He let her go and glared right at her with his death stare.

"Listen chatter tail ." He challenged. She backed out away from the bush. "One more loud word like that, and I'll paralyze you for the next week." Jake stopped his threat and continued to stare out at the cubs.

He didn't see it, but Alisa stuck her tongue out and then stood back up. She stood back up and continued watching the young cubs. "Well this is boring."

"You never understood love anyways. I told you not to come." Jake insulted.

Alisa didn't complain. She just curled up tighter and tried to forget about the wind. It wasn't helping since it was blowing so hard.

Alisa's tail inched over and accidentally touched Jake's fur. He pushed her away immediately.

"Stop. I told you, i'm not letting you snuggle up next to me for warmth."

"Oh come on." She pleaded. She forcefully tried to push her way closer but Jake just pushed her back farther. "This wind is killing me. Just let me snuggle up next to you for just a minute."

"No. If you don't like it, then you can find your own bush."

Alisa didn't answer. She pushed back harder, Jake shoved her away. she head butted his chest knocking him over for a second.

Jake had enough. He charged his fur for a second forgetting about hiding, and unleashed a very weak thunderbolt on her.

Alisa flew back for a few yards and then skidded to a halt. the attack had barely phased her, but it sure made a lot of commotion.

Both cubs stared at the two Fennekins in the distance. They were still locked in each other's eyes. As far as they knew, they were still in secret.

Alisa stood up wearily. Her muscles felt little spasms exploding everywhere. And her fur, that was different story.

"Thanks for the jolt, you jerk."

"You were asking for it." Jake crept back behind the bush and Alisa did too. She made sure not to touch her brother in case some static was left in his fur. Her own fur now stood up on end everywhere.

"Great. Now I look like Fenara's tail."

Jake had to chuckle at this. "Well, when you are a much better fighter, then you can challenge a fully trained Jolteon."

Alisa just scoffed. She tried her best to keep her fur down but it was to no avail. It just stuck up straight again. "I swear, when I evolve, the first thing I'm going to do is launch the biggest shadow ball right at your face."

Jake laughed. "You couldn't launch one the size of a Catterpie."

Alisa thought about tackling him again but when she saw the large spark fly off his fur, she stood back and thought otherwise.

She laid down on the ground and tried to forget about how miserable she looked right now.

"Well, the wind sucks but if it was raining at least my fur would stay down."

The first few drops fell around them. Both cubs turned and looked at each other.

Within minutes, they were soaking wet.

"You just had to say it huh?" Jake frowned. He had never been so miserable in his life. Stuck behind bush watching two boring lovers, soaking wet, and worse… His sister had followed him.

Alisa stood up and yawned. Her fur was starting it's own lake in the mud around her where she stood. What she would do to go curl up inside her dry cave right now.

"Is anything happening yet?" Alisa complained. She couldn't' see over the bush.

Jake sighed. "Nothing. They just keep staring at each other." They had been doing that for what seemed years now.

Alisa complained and fell onto her back. "This is, sooooo boring!"

"Keep quiet will you." Jake challenged. He never took his eyes off the Fennekins.

"Why? They didn't hear us earlier. Why would they now?"

Jake didn't answer. He just stood still staring at the two cubs. His eyes were completely intrigued.

He smiled seeing what they just did. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Alisa suddenly realized she was missing it. "What? What's going on? Let me see. Let me see."

She pulled at Jake but he just shrugged her off. She landed in the small mud pile where she had been standing; her brown fur now coated in thick mud.

Alisa's curiosity got the best of her. She ran around behind Jake and then jumped onto his back throwing it to the ground. She jumped onto his head next slamming it into the mud.

"Agh!" Jake tried to spit out the mud that he swallowed. "Alisa! Get off." Jake tried to lift himself up but slipped and fell deeper into the mud. There was hardly any yellow left on him now, everything from his ears to his tail was coated in mud. The mud that was on his sister's fur drenched down all over his face soaking him further. When this was over, she was so going to pay.

Alisa stood tall peering over the bush. She could hardly see the two cubs in the distance over the downpour. She could make out that they were touching though.

Alisa stared further fixing her gaze on the two Fennekins. She saw that at least their faces were touching. No, it was their noses. No, it was their…

Her eyes opened up wide. Were, were they really? Ugh! Eww. Eww!

Alisa did the only thing she thought sensible. She screamed.

Shadow and Eseral were having a good time. Their fur stayed mostly dry from each other.

"What do you think their talking about?" Shadow questioned.

Eseral shrugged. "I'm a psychic but even I can't tell you that."

Shadow let the thought go. He watched as the two cubs stared deep into each other's eyes. They're heads started moving closer.

Shadow suddenly looked startled. "Hey? Who told them how to kiss?"

His wife looked guilty. "Hehe, sorry. I may have mentioned it to Fenara."

Shadow just laughed. He watched as the two cubs closed their eyes and entered their trance. It was very romantic, even to him.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

The scream pierced the night like thunder just inches away. Both Shadow and Eseral jumped awake staring over where the sound was.

As soon as it begun, the scream was cut off by something. The two watched as a bush on the other side suddenly stirred and a yellow figure tried to shut the mouth of someone nearby. Eseral noticed the small brown tail before it disappeared behind the bush.

Shadow looked at his wife. "Yellow figure?"

"And brown tail?" Eseral confirmed. they looked at each other knowing what they were thinking.

Shadow growled and stared up at the storm clouds. Of course.

"Come on. Let's go deal with them."

The two snuck off together sneaking off into the night. Eseral had one thought, leave it to her cubs to ruin the moment of anything.

Fenara didn't hear the scream. When her lips touched Fenray's for the first time, every sense in her head… Exploded!

First her wet fur disappeared. She felt the warmth surround her just like on the cheek. Her inner flame burned so bright she thought the grass around her was in flames, her fur evaporated all the water that dared to touch her. Everything inside her flared up like an inferno.

A kiss on the cheek made her fly through the clouds. Fenara knew, instantly, she was soaring amongst the stars.

The bright lights raced through her head. She felt her body go limp with delight. She could smell every rose in the field at once, she heard the rhythmic music of the rain falling around her. Every second lasted an eternity. The kiss was beyond her wildest dreams. It was… Perfect.

Yet, the smallest thing. The most distant feeling. The farthest whisper… Eseral said that she knew for sure when she kissed Shadow. Fenara, with the billion lapses going off in her mind, felt one red one that was different.

It wasn't love, it was…

Doubt.

The kiss lasted fourteen seconds. When it was over. Fenara opened her eyes and her senses returned very slowly. The rain continued to poor, and she stood on top of Fenray where he had fallen once the kiss started and they both went limp.

Fenara didn't know what to say, she stared into his eyes and he stared right back.

"Wow." Was all she could manage to whisper.

Fenray stood still staring up at her. He smiled. His limbs still felt numb like rubber. His body hadn't exactly recuperated after that. His mind still flared like a firework with each sense that returned

Fenray blinked, and then his ear twitched, then his tail twitched and he was wide awake. Just like that, he was back in reality.

"I, I, I…" He repeated the word over and over. What was the word he searching for?

Fenara didn't know what to say. 'Wow' summed everything up.

Fenara blinked, and then twitched her nose. She realized that she was standing on top of the Fennekin below her.

"Oh." she jumped off immediately. "Sorry. I didn't, well, I mean…" What happened? She knew she went limp but she didn't know she had crashed on the poor cub.

Fenray stood up himself. He couldn't take his eyes off the cub.

"Does this mean, we're in love?" He asked staring right at her.

Fenara took a second. She looked down at the ground and then back up.

She nodded. And smiled.

Fenray could feel his heart explode inside him. He giggled. Fenara giggled too. Soon the two were laughing so hard together that it echoed across the storm.

"But, what are we going to do?" Fenray stopped laughing and looked up from the ground. "What's Alisa going to think?"

"Who cares about her?" Fenara laughed even more. "It's Cheddar I'm worried about." The two laughed even more thinking about how their friends were going to react. Obviously, it was no longer just a secret.

Fenray felt the difference in the rain. He looked up at the same time as Fenara and stared up at the clouds.

"The storm's stopping." He said allowed. Fenara could actually pinpoint a few stars amongst the clouds.

It was then that the cubs realized just how soaked they were. "Um," Fenara started. "Do you, do you want to walk me back?"

Fenray brightened up instantly. He ran next to Fenara and pressed against her side. He even kissed her on the cheek.

Fenara giggled and then followed the cub. It wasn't long before they started pawing at each other and tried to tackle each other racing to see who could get home first.

The two cubs had never been happier. Everything was… perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**-(Splash) (Splash)... (Splash)**

**Oh great. Well I was asking for it. The Seaking got out. Give me a sec...**

**Hey! No. Get back here... (Table thrown over. Papers go everywhere. Large scream.)**

**Hey! No! Don't touch that.**

**-This is Seaking! I rule! Mwahahahah...**

**Oh no you don't! Get back here! Get in the computer!**

**(Panting) Ok. Sorry about that. I guess it's not a surprise that he managed to escape also. Ok. I think everything's back to normal. For now.**

**Did you like it? Longest chapter ever right? Almost as long as this author...**

**You know what, I'm not even going to bother. Just enjoy the story already and leave a review if you want. I think I need a tunafish sandwich right now. That out to make the Seaking mad.**

**Enjoy! =D And thanks for reading all the way out to here. You guys make my day! Hope you know that. Ok, get reading. Right... Now!**

Chapter 13

The two pokemon were drenched in mud, tired as a Snorlax, and smelled like wet rain and dry mud mixed together inside their fur. surprisingly for their conditions, they were happier than ever.

"Jake?" Alisa asked staring up at her brother. The two were hurrying back to their home in the meadow before their parents would find out that they weren't there. "Why did they kiss like that?" Alisa made a disgusting face stopping in her walk. "Right on the lips too. So gross!"

"Yah. It was awesome." Jake laughed. Even in his age, he had never seen anything like it.

"What? No it wasn't. It was disgusting. Just think that everything they've ever eaten has touched that." Alisa looked like she was going to puke. "I mean, the cheek is one thing but the lips? Why did they do that?"

Jake just laughed more. "If I told you, you wouldn't understand. It's a grownup thing."

"Is that code for, I have no idea?"

Jake glared at her. "I do too have an idea." His sister was just too young to understand anything about love.

"Hey?" Alisa stopped. When Jake saw it also, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Um, why aren't mom and dad outside the cave?"

Both Pokemon stood still. They glanced at each other, nervous looks crossing their face.

"Um, if they're not there," Alisa started. "And, we're right here. Doesn't that mean that they know we are gone?"

"Yes, and we're right here."

Both Pokemon jumped around in surprise. Shadow stood up from the bushes staring at both of them. First he glared at Jake who he could hardly recognize, and then at Alisa, who looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Alisa let out some kind of shriek like someone had stepped on her tail and then gulped. She only knew one thing that would save her now.

"Jake, run!" Alisa bolted to her home. Before she could even turn around, she smacked clean into her mother side. Eseral had snuck up behind her.

When Alisa hit her mother, mud flew off her fur flying at the clean Espeon. She winced as mud splashed against her face and then glared down at her daughter.

Eseral growled. Alisa gulped.

"Which one do you want honey?" Shadow asked.

"I'll take this one." Without another word Alisa felt her neck go limp when she was lifted off the ground and Eseral started walking. Eseral knew where she was going. Straight to the lake, to wash this brat off.

Jake turned around. His father had that, explain everything now, look.

"Dad. I can explain."

"Why you're covered in mud? Weren't in the cave during the rainstorm? And even though you're grounded I find you way out here?"

Jake nodded. It was all he could think to do at this moment.

"Let me ask you this. Why were you and Alisa stalking Fenara and Fenray?"

Oh dear Arceus, his parents knew everything.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." More like he didn't mean to get caught actually.

"Well, I'm ok with it. You're mother's not happy though. You could've just asked instead of ran off like a little cub. I would've brought you along anyways if you hadn't set the two cubs up earlier without telling us."

Jake looked up in surprise. "You're ok with it?"

Shadow smiled. "Please, I got in much worse antics at your age. This is only normal."

Jake laughed. Looked like his father might let him off the hook, maybe even no punishment. He had to play this out just right or he was doomed.

"Dad I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snuck out."

"Yes, I understand." Shadow walked right next to his son. He put a paw on his mud covered head and watched as the mud slid off onto his his black fur.

"Geezes, what did you guys do, bath in it together? I can't even see your fur."

Jake chuckled. It was the same laugh as his father. "Well, me and Alisa didn't exactly plan for a rainstorm." Or her jumping on his head either.

Shadow laughed as well. "Get yourself cleaned up before you go with Eseral tomorrow. You're her special assistant tomorrow during training." Shadow shook the mud off his paw and started walking towards the cave.

Jake stood in shock. "Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?"

"Training of course? Eseral's doing the best move contest."

"And, how does that relate to me?" Jake asked. He started walking behind his father.

"Because, usually the cubs just hit rocks for this contest but sometimes they go home with injuries and Eseral's been meaning to fix that." He paused for dramatic effect looking right at his mud covered son. "So tomorrow instead, we're having them hit you."

Jake stopped dead. "They're, using me as... Target practice?"

Shadow turned around and stopped where he was. He nodded. "When I was your age, my father told me that as an Umbreon, I had to be as responsible as an adult. You're lucky I don't tan your hide and yell at you for sneaking out while grounded." Jake could feel his heart sink. Great, his father wasn't impressed.

"How old are you son?"

Jake looked at the ground. He pawed at the dirt below him knowing the answer very well. It was embarrassing to say it now. So much for trying to play this out with no punishment.

"Six dad. I'm six years old. One as a Jolteon."  
Shadow nodded. He walked right up to his son. "And what does a six year old Jolteon do?"

"Not this." Jake scoffed but quickly hid his joke. This wasn't the time for being funny, he was being interrogated.

Shadow smiled. When he was six, oh boy. That was a different story. He was very proud of his son.

"Already at six years and you're helping out your mom in training, easily the best fighter of all the cubs, and the best older brother Alisa could ask for. Don't be too hard on yourself." Shadow stopped and smiled at his son. "today, you just messed up. That's all. Tomorrow you can try again."

Jake looked up. He smiled.

"Believe me Jake. I don't want to punish you because I know your moral is hurt enough. But Eseral does need help tomorrow. You're not punished, I'm asking you."

Jake thought about it. "But, why tomorrow?" Why the day when the cubs practice every move they've got. The day that he would come home burnt, soaked, torn, and tackled one by one by every cub in the entire pack.

"Because son. It's a good time for you to give up some time. I think you could learn a lot about yourself tomorrow. At least you'll get to fight against your sister." Shadow laughed. Jake laughed to.

"Anyways." Jake started. He shrugged staring up at his dad's red eyes. "Thanks for being easy. I'll help out mom tomorrow."

"Good. Don't sleep anywhere near me until you take a bath too. You smell like a Skuntank." Shadow waved his paw around his nose and then turned around and walked off back home. He would enjoy sleeping in the cave tonight where it was still nice and dry compared to wet grass around him. The poor Jolteon wouldn't get that opportunity though, Shadow knew how terrible he would feel in the morning after bathing all that off and still waking up cold from the wind. That is, if he managed to clean himself off before daylight showed itself.

The minute Shadow was out of view. Jake fell to the ground.

He was so dumb for thinking that he could get away with this. What was he doing? "Come on Jake, Look at yourself." He snapped at himself. "You look like a cub again. Like an Eevee. Sis is better than this." The Jolteon tried to shake the dried mud off him. Nothing came off.

The Jolteon didn't know what to do. For one year he had tried to impress himself but really, he just felt like a failure. A mud covered, rain soaked, grounded failure.

He sighed and tried to stand from the ground. Training would be in a few hours once daylight showed itself. It would probably be the worst day of his life. Why couldn't he just get his act together?

When would he get a chance to really prove himself?

Jake tried to let out a thunderbolt but the mud in his fur stopped all his electricity from going anywhere. The ground all over him resisted anything he tried.

The fully grown Jolteon wanted to cry. He couldn't launch an attack, tomorrow would be the worst day of his life, and he had managed to set up a poor example for his sister.

Jake promised, he wouldn't let all of this go to waste. He may have had the weakest thunderbolt attack of any Jolteon he knew, but when he got the chance, he would show the world what he was really made of. He would show them, he would show his father, his mother, his younger sister.

He would even show himself. The cub walked off towards the lake knowing darn well how much the cold water was going to suck. "Lesson learned dad." He muttered to himself as he sulked off. "Either don't get caught, or just learn to be a better Jolteon for once."

Eseral had talked to her young Eevee. The conversation was short, happening just after the real punishment which consisted of hard scrubbing on the Eevee's ears, dunking her head in the freezing cold lake water, and then finally grooming the cub until she managed to look like a real Eevee again. It was at this time Alisa struggled so hard to escape her mother's grooming that Eseral wondered if she would have to knock her cub out with psychic first. Luckily, Alisa wasn't fully grown yet and she could restrain the young Eevee. She did note that she was particularly good at fighting for her age.

If that wasn't punishment enough for a young cub, Eseral didn't know what was. The poor Eevee had been dunked in the lake for an hour before all the mud finally slid off her fur, then the terrible grooming came. Eseral had a short two minute conversation about behaving and acting like her older brother while she finished up on the Eevee's tail. Eseral knew she was done when Alisa would switch from yelling and screaming, to one final understanding nod as she summed up why everything she was doing was wrong and blah blah blah. She must've said act your age at least four times.

At least Alisa would get to sleep in the cave tonight, Eseral didn't know what would happen to Jake. Shadow probably had a good talk with him. She wondered what Shadow gave him for punishment.

Eseral looked up and saw her surroundings. She had arrived.

"Tailo?" She asked walking right up to the Fennekin. The father looked over.

"Hello Eseral. I assume you know where she is?" Tailo asked staring right at the Espeon. Eseral nodded and then walked right up to her friend. She sat down beside him blocking the cold wind from hitting his fur.

"She's safe. I've been watching her for the last three hours. She should be back soon."

"Three hours?" Tailo looked at her in question. "How long ago did she leave?"

"Longer than you've been awake." Eseral chuckled but Tailo didn't find the joke funny. He stared out into the fields behind him. Eseral knew what he was thinking about.

" Listen Tailo." Eseral stood up and walked right in front of him. He stood up in surprise. "I didn't come here to listen this time, I need to talk to you."

Tailo wasn't expecting that. Somehow, he already knew what she was going to talk about.

"Listen Eseral."

"No, you listen. Fenara kissed Fenray tonight."

Tailo looked shocked. He didn't move his head from his sulking position.

"Is, is it serious?"

Eseral nodded. She invited him to sit down and he did with her following after. They sat and stared each other in the eyes.

"She's in love Tailo. She's growing up."

Tailo scoffed. "Her behavior says differently."

"You expect her to act differently in front of you? You haven't been that good of a father."

"Eseral!" The father stopped himself. He was that close to yelling but instead he just growled and held his paw down. "You don't understand. I can't raise her. She's just like her mother. What makes you think I even stand a chance?"

"Tonight Tailo," Eseral didn't even flinch from his near attack earlier. "You confront your daughter and be real. Tell her what happened."

"Are you sure she can take it? I don't even know if I can."

"She will." Eseral nodded. "She deserves to know. You deserve some freedom. From her."

Tailo wasn't sure what to do. For years he had kept this inside him.

"I'm too young to be like this Eseral. I miss the days when I could look into my daughters eyes and not be reminded of her. I miss her voice. She's... Fenara's just like her mother."

Eseral wasn't sure what to do. She stood waiting, waiting for his response. She knew a little of what he felt. She had been there two years ago.

The torn father sat still for what seemed the longest time. he looked past Eseral out into the fields watching the horizon. he had held on to fake hope for too long. He knew he needed to move on.

After a few minutes, he turned around and looked Eseral in the eyes.

"I'll tell her." He confirmed. "She deserves to know. She deserves..." He couldn't finish his phrase. For the first time in years, his real emotions were starting to slip out.

"What do you need me to do?" Eseral asked. She stood up, ready to help the poor father.

"Walk with me. I need to have my last... Last..."

Tailo couldn't do it. He fell down to the ground in shock. He cried so hard, his moaning almost echoed through the night. So this was the end of his torment? Two years worth of pain coming out at once.

Eseral sat waiting patiently for him to finish. She reached out and hugged him for however long he needed while he embraced her back. Two years of pain held up and thrown against his daughter. No more, he told himself, no more.

Eseral had been waiting for this day for years. Tailo's wife wasn't being forgotten, they could never forget someone like her. She was just being let go of. Forever.

Fenara couldn't stop bouncing around with the Fennekin. They laughed and tugged at each other's ears playing tag. They didn't care if it was three in the morning. All they wanted to do was play.

Fenara pushed Fenray over for the last time. The two cubs stood laughing at each other. Their laughter turned to giggles and then to small chuckles. They stood staring at each other.

Fenray yawned. "I'm, I'm tired."

Fenara felt like she was wide awake. "Will you play again with me tomorrow? For training? Please?"

"Of course." Fenray yawned again. "I'll even meet you here before hand. You can bring your friend Cheddar and I'll grab Alisa. I want to walk with you right in the morning, to training together."

Fenara chuckled at her thought. "Should, should we tell them? About, how we're... Dating."

Fenray thought about it. "Don't you think are friends probably already know? They saw us kiss each other on the cheek."

Fenara rolled her eyes. "I mean about the real kiss silly. Don't you think they'd find that, embarrassing?"

Fenray didn't care. "We'll see tomorrow. I've got to go, I told my mom I'd be back soon." That was more than two hours ago, Fenray thought.

Fenara laughed. "You told your mom? What are you, two months old?"

"Oh be quiet." Fenray laughed as well. He no longer cared if it was embarrassing. "I asked her about everything. She was the one who helped groom my fur." Fenray laughed at the thought, two hours ago he would've never said that aloud to Fenara.  
Fenara didn't care. She walked up closer to the Fennekin. For the first time, he didn't strangle his neck with embarrassment when she got close to him and she didn't pull her ears out of panic.

She kissed him right on the cheek. Both cubs turned red.

"Thanks Fenray. For, for everything." Fenara could feel herself turning red. On both cheeks, she wondered if that would ever go away.

Fenray smiled. He kissed her back. "Thanks for... Well," What was he thankful for? "Um, that kiss. It was amazing!"

Fenara rolled her eyes. No duh, she was there the whole time.  
"You should probably get back." Fenray suggested. "I don't think Tailo will be happy with you being late while you're grounded. He scares me."

Fenara dropped her smile. "You're lucky. Tailo is so mean. At least your mom approves of me. Tailo doesn't even know you exist. Without his permission, I think I'm going to be grounded for the next ten years."

Fenara turned around to start walking home. She kept glancing back at the Fennekin with each step. He just stared at her unable to move.

"Fenara. Wait!" Fenray couldn't take it anymore. He ran right up to the Fennekin.

He didn't know what it was. Both her cheeks were already red so why not? He kissed her right on the lips again.

The kiss only lasted three seconds. For three seconds both cubs soared through the stars, and then Fenray let go.

Fenray turned to run away, it was more like trip onto the ground halfway and feel the warmth of a second kiss flood over him. He only made it ten steps before he felt the exhaustion and lovesickness take over. He collapsed on the grass sending him into a deep sleep right out in the middle of the field.

Fenara sat dazed for a few seconds. Her vision came back from the black and she stood leaning sideways, falling over like she was terribly dizzy.

That was, incredible. She forced herself to turn around and start walking back home. Each step was less accurate than the last as the world spun around her. The warmth was so strong she felt like she might melt into the ground any second. All she wanted to do was smile and collapse asleep.

The young cub finally made it home. She took one last step landing next to her father who just stared at her in confusion, and then she collapsed on the ground.

"Hey Tailo." She whispered closing her eyes. She curled up against the wind feeling her tail brush against her red cheeks. She was pretty sure she was still blushing from that second kiss.

Wait? Fenara shot her eyes open wide. She slowly looked up at Tailo who was glaring right at her.

"Care to explain why you can't walk straight?" Tailo asked staring down at her.

Fenara shot upright immediately. The lovesick feeling wouldn't leave her head. She kept slapping herself until the world stopped spinning and she could stand up straight. She was pretty sure the feeling still lingered in her, she could feel herself wanting to fall over.

"Dad. I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak out. Fenray and I..." She stopped talking not able to form words. She tried her best to stand straight but she could feel her weight toppling from side to side like a broken tree. She shook her head and slapped herself awake once more.

Tailo watched his young daughter the whole time. One second she was wide awake, the next her eyelids started drooping and she nearly fell asleep standing upright. It was actually rather funny to watch.

He didn't wait. He picked his young daughter up by the neck and started walking. He walked slowly straight to the spot he had been waiting for the last two years.

"Wait?" Fenara questioned looking up at her father. She couldn't help it when a large yawn escaped her mouth. "Where are we going? What did I do? Please don't get me in trouble."

Tailo didn't answer. He kept walking heading straight out to where he and Eseral had sat and talked. He had forgotten that Fenara was slightly too old to be carried around like this though. She was rather heavy.

Fenara couldn't stop thinking. It was one thing to be punished at home but if her father actually picked her up, and then brought her out here. She was so doomed. She was going to die. The confused cub was now wide awake with the fear taking over. She wanted very badly to launch her weak ember attack and make a run for it.

Tailo stopped walking. He set down Fenara without even looking her in the eyes. He just kept staring out to the horizon.  
"Listen Fenara." Tailo ordered. He never moved his gaze from staring at the horizon. Fenara kept glancing over wondering what was out there.

"This. This is where," Tailo could hardly say it. He sobbed once as two more tears left his eyes. He shoved his paw against his face. "This is where, your mother, disappeared."

If Fenara was tired before, she wasn't now. her eyes jumped wide awake.

"M... Mom?" She questioned. She looked out across the horizon.

Tailo nodded. "She, she disappeared here two years ago, when you were still a young cub."

Fenara wasn't sure what to say. She felt so small, like she had curled up into a small ball and was shoved in-between two rocks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The horizon looked so far away.

"Do you," Tailo stopped talking and looked down at his daughter. He met her eye to eye getting low to the ground. "Do you, want to know how it happened?"  
Fenara wasn't sure what to say. She dared to meet her father's eyes finding that they weren't angry, they were red. From crying.

"I want to know what she looked like." Fenara asked. Her father's eyes were showing compassion and understanding. It was a miracle to the young cub.

Tailo smiled, the sight was new to Fenara's eyes. Outside she wanted to run away in case it was a joke but inside, she wanted to see him smile even more.

"She looked a lot like you." Tailo answered. "Same long ears, and bushy tail. Before you ripped yours." He pointed at it and chuckled to himself. Fenara laughed also seeing her destroyed tail.

"What, what was her name?" Fenara looked right back at her father's eyes.

Tailo looked like he was about to cry again. He stared deep into his daughter's gaze knowing she could see the redness from crying in his own.

"Her name was Louara." Tailo answered.

Fenara stood in wonder. "She, she was named after me?"

Tailo nodded. It was actually the other way around but he didn't care.

Fenara didn't know what to say. "Why are you telling me this? Why now? Am, am I being punished?"  
Tailo laughed. "You've gotten in enough trouble lately. It's my turn to be sorry sweetie. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know." Tailo stood back up and looked out at the stars. "Listen Fenara. I've waited for two years for her to come back and she hasn't. I don't want to, but we need to let her go. She's," Tailo felt another tear wanting to come out. "She's, she's..."

"Gone?" Fenara asked. Her father looked back down.

Tailo didn't need to nod. He gently pulled Fenara close to him and felt her small sobs come loose as she accepted it too. He let loose another tear.

The two sat in silence for as long as they could. Fenara didn't want to lose her father's tight, warm grip until the entire world came to an end. On her opposite side, where the cold wind brushed her fur, she imagined her mother hugging her too. It was obvious to her though that for two years she hadn't been there. Now, she never would. It was matter of fact.

Fenara sat there sobbing for half an hour. Her father was the closest thing she had to remembering what she was like. She hardly remembered a thing.

Her father loosened his grip slightly, Fenara pulled her now teary face away from his chest and looked up. Her father smiled back down.

"I'm sorry for being a real jerk Fenara." Tailo chuckled slightly. "You made me angry because you remind me so much of your mom." It was true, seeing her just made him all the more angry. But no more.

Fenara found it inside her to forgive him. "It's ok." She whispered. "I wasn't exactly the best daughter either."

Tailo chuckled. Fenara actually laughed. The two stood close laughing at each other in the night.

"Anyways," Tailo suddenly backed away and stood looking at his daughter. For the first time, he felt he could see her without that awful burden. He knew this was much harder for her. He could only imagine being raised by himself with no mother for so long.

Fenara couldn't help but think that somehow she was still going to get punished for sneaking out. She wasn't used to this side of her father yet.

Tailo glared down at her. Fenara knew it was coming. She was going to get punished, sneaking out while already being grounded? She was going to die.

Tailo stood tall and looked down at his young daughter. The poor cub was so terrified that she didn't even notice she was pulling on her ears.

Tailo smirked slightly.

"So... Who's this Fenray I keep hearing about?"


	14. Chapter 14

**-Hey guys. Something big is going to happen in this chapter that I need to warn you about.**

**What? Alisa, how did you get out again?**

**-Who cares? I'm just here to warn everyone.**

**About what?**

**-(Rolls her eyes.) Listen everyone. This chapter gets a little serious. Someone actually gets hurt.**

**Oh yeah, I probably should mention that. For those of you who feel are too young for this story, this chapter gets a little more serious with the violence. Everything in this story still fits the K+ rating though. This is just a heads up. There's blood and some attacking. Nothing very serious though.**

**Ok. So how was that Alisa?**

**-What? But you didn't even describe what happened. You have to tell them what happens.**

**No! Why would I do that. That's just being a real jerk. I'm not going to spoil anything for these readers. They didn't read all the way up to here so you could ruin an entire chapter.**

**-Oh come on? Can I tell them what happens? Please?**

**No! No spoiler alerts. Let the readers do there job you impatient Eevee.**

**-Oh come on? please? It's just so exciting. I attack...**

**No! Alisa! No spoiler alerts. Respect the reader's privilege to anticipate and read themselves.**

**-Ok. (Looks down defeated) I promise not to spoil anything.**

**Good. Now, where was I. Oh yeah. How did you..?**

**-I hit Fenray with a shadow ball in this chapter.**

**Ok that's it. Back into the computer with you. (Shoves her back in. For the second time!)**

**Anyways, listen, violence does happen. I think Alisa just spoiled it but expect something like that. If this isn't your thing, no hard feelings. Just a heads up.**

**And no I don't go into great detail about it. The only thing I say is blood, there you have it.**

**Enjoy and sorry for that loudmouth, immature, disrespectful, no-good, trouble making, nerve racking, always escaping, pipsqueak, excuse of a Pokemo...**

**-Hey! I heard that!**

Chapter 14

"Fenray? Hey, you alive?"

The young Fennekin forced open his eyes. He blinked as the first rays of sunlight hit him.

"Alisa? What are you doing? What happened?"

Alisa laughed. "What happened? What makes you think I know? Were you sleep walking or something? How'd you end up way out here?"

Fenray stretched feeling the dry grass beneath him and rolled over. He stood up from the ground still tired.

"What happened?" He asked blinking and looking around him. He noticed that he wasn't anywhere near his cave. Why was he out in the meadow? He didn't think he sleepwalked but maybe... "Alisa? Where am I?"

Alisa thought about it sitting down enjoying her friend's confusion.

"Well, your nowhere near your cave. You're actually near Fenara's home. Funny that you ended up way out here."

Both cubs snapped their eyes wide. Fenray remembered everything that happened last night, Alisa just figured it out.

"Did you actually follow her home?" Alisa laughed looking at him weirdly. "Wow, and I thought the kiss was bad." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. She remembered the sight like it was yesterday night.

"Wait? How did you know we kissed?" Fenray asked looking right at her. His eyes went down to a glare. Was she spying? On his first date!

Alisa didn't hesitate. She had an excuse ready that wasn't totally false. "Well, When I woke up Jake told me everything. He had snuck out last night during the rainstorm and came back telling me everything. So gross! I can't believe you guys actually kissed."

Alisa kept sticking her tongue out trying to recuperate. Fenray thought he heard a flaw in her lie but couldn't make it out.

"Alisa? What time is it? Aren't we supposed to be at training soon?" Fenray looked up at the sky. the sun was about an hour over the horizon shining brightly.

"Oh yeah. That's why I came. I was looking for you so I could walk with you. I went and asked Fern but she said she hadn't seen you." Fenray looked sullen for a second. He had forgotten to tell his mom everything.

"You, you want to walk with me?" Fenray asked concerned. This wasn't some kind of joke right?

"Relax, I just thought we could like old times. I don't like being alone." Alisa shrugged and started off towards the training grounds. Fenray suddenly remembered something.

"Oh." Fenray remembered what he had promised last night. "I can't walk with you Alisa. I told Fenara I would go to training with her." He turned to run but decided to wait until Alisa responded first.

"And... You can't just walk with her and me at the same time why?" Alisa sat down and rolled her eyes since her suggestion was so obvious.

Fenray had an idea. "Hey. Why don't you go grab Cheddar? I think she's still asleep."

Alisa laughed at the idea. Her spending the time to go wake up Cheddar? Yah right, she could care less.

Wait a minute. If Cheddar was still asleep then... She smiled deviously. Ooh, this would be so much fun.

"Ok. I'll go grab Cheddar, then you two can meet me..." Alisa stopped looking up. Fenray had already disappeared.

Alisa turned back around and frowned. "Um, you can't just walk with me instead? Whatever, I'll catch up after I go grab Cheddar. Don't wait up for me Fenray." She rolled her eyes talking to herself. So much for best friends. Love ruins everything.

Eseral hadn't felt better than this in over two years. Hanging out the whole night with her husband, stalking two young lovers, it didn't get much more lively than that for an Espeon her age. She couldn't get that night out of her head.

Spending the whole night with Shadow, curled up by the bush, in the pouring storm... It had been so romantic to her, she loved it. She wanted to repeat the whole thing over again. Oh well, Shadow probably wouldn't do that again with her in a million years after the way she acted. Eseral had to chuckle at the thought.

Her son trudged up by her side finally catching up to her. He was such a shock that Eseral stopped and stared at him in question. It was absolutely the worst night of his life.

"Jake?" Eseral questioned when he crashed by her side. He didn't even look up to meet her eyes. He could hardly keep them open with how tired he was. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Um, hi mom." Jake managed. He stopped walking and collapsed to the ground hardly able to hold his own weight. "Dad said I needed to help you with training. I'm supposed to target cubs for practice." He slapped himself for his stutter of words. "I mean. For training? I'm supposed to be the one who gets hit. I'm the target." Wait? Was that right. He couldn't tell but just yawned for ten seconds instead.

Eseral chuckled and walked right up to him. When she got close she considered giving him a kiss on the nose to wake him up. Then she saw the old mud still in his fur. He didn't smell too nice either.

"Um, you still smell like the rainstorm. Didn't you wash off?"  
Jake nodded. It had taken all night. He had no sleep in him whatsoever and he still didn't finish. He had woken up with his face in the freezing lake after he collapsed from exhaustion at four in the morning. He had never been more miserable.

Eseral tried to piece one and two together. Her son was dirty, that was a first, and he looked miserable. Why offer his help? He clearly wanted to go sleep some more.

"Is this Shadow's punishment?" Eseral asked. Jake nodded. He was already hating it.

"Well, I guess that's reasonable." Eseral wanted to pity the poor cub so badly but she understood how lessons worked very well; she had given enough of them to Alisa before.

Jake stood up. He forced himself up trying to look ready for the day. He could hardly keep his eyes open. "So, do you need my help?" Jake half hoped she would dismiss him to his home. Eseral wouldn't back out on an already given punishment though.

Eseral thought about it. "Well, your in no condition to take hits. Go clean yourself up more and then I'll meet you at the training grounds. Um, are you sure you're ok to help? You can hardly stand upright."

Jake didn't answer. He hadn't heard the last part. He turned around stumbling on his paws and walked off slowly out towards the training grounds. He would stop halfway to do his best to get the rest of the mud out of his fur. He couldn't even smell the rain anymore having slept in it all night.

Eseral wondered if perhaps this had gone too far. She knew exactly what Jake was supposed to do. Target practice for all the young cubs was a hard deal even for someone his size. At least the older pokemon wouldn't be competing. But still, a hundred small tackles added up fast on any Pokemon.

She sighed and continued walking. Maybe this would be a good lesson for him. Shadow had thought so.

Eseral thought while she walked. If only there was a way to award him for such hard work. Suddenly, she smiled looking up. She knew exactly what she was going to do once this punishment was over. Something that would help out the poor cub. She trotted off happily getting ready for the training. Nothing straightened a bad day like a sweet Oran berry. She knew just where to find them.

Alisa's walk with her three friends wasn't exactly going to plan. Cheddar could hardly keep up and refused to talk to her after the way she had woken her up. First Cheddar refused to see her because of her tackle during training, now after waking her up so rudely, Cheddar was done with the little Eevee cub. That only left the two Fennekins at the front.

She had never seen the two Fennekins so happy without her.

They pushed and pulled on each other's ears. They chased each other around trying to bite the other's tail. They wouldn't stop laughing with each other. Alisa really wanted to barge right in and play with them but she had the feeling they would just stop and stare at her weird. She continued on, walking alone.

Alisa glanced back at Cheddar. She was worth a try. She slowed her walk until she met up with the tired Chespin.

"Huh? What's with them right?" She asked looking for a response. She gestured mockingly towards the two Fennekins.

Cheddar hadn't even noticed she came up. She kept rubbing her nose.

"I think you broke it." Cheddar responded. She didn't seem angry though to Alisa's surprise. Just very passive about her. Alisa hated being ignored.

Alisa rolled her eyes. Well, it was her fault for not waking up the first time. She had body slammed Cheddar scaring her awake but in return, Cheddar did manage to kick Alisa in the side. It hadn't hurt at all to the battle born cub though. Cheddar wouldn't stop complaining though about her 'bruised' nose. There was no way it was broken.

Alisa wondered if she had any friends at all right now. She always hated Cheddar anyways. Come on? she was boring as ever.

"Hey? Where, where did she go?" Alisa looked around her before finding the answer. Cheddar had ran up ahead.

Cheddar ran up beside the two Fennekins in the front. She stopped next to Fenara who wasn't playing anymore. The three of them were just talking. Cheddar jumped into the fun as if she had been there the whole time.

Alisa stopped walking. The three Pokemon didn't even realize that she had halted. She watched as they walked off reaching the other cubs in the training group. She felt her anger starting to rise. She, she was all alone.

"No friends? No Fenray? This sucks." Alisa pressed at the ground in annoyance. "And now I can't even talk to them anymore without looking weird, while Cheddar can just jump right in." She hated being the middle person. The friend of two people in love. This sucked really badly.

Alisa had an idea. Today was the move competition day. Maybe she could show off some kind of move or something to get their attention. All she wanted was Fenray's admittance again.

"Hey Alisa? You all right?"

Alisa looked up from her spot. The three cubs were standing and staring back at her. Fenray had asked the question.

Alisa didn't wait. She ran up to their side not saying anything. Her bitter young heart not wanting to let go of her grudge. Deep inside her, she felt something beginning to stir. She had felt it millions of times before though. It was just anger.

She listened in as the three of them kept talking. Fenara was talking about how she learned to do ember. Cheddar seemed to not care very much either.

Alisa rolled her eyes. "Yah, were all well aware of that already. I'm kind of responsible." She had mouthed it too low for anyone to hear though. She turned her head away again ignoring them.

Alisa was thinking in her head. Come practice, they were so doomed. Starting with her friend that betrayed her. She would show Fenray just what she could do. That nudge inside her chest sparked up again. Her anger was getting worse.

"All right class listen up." Eseral asked looking out at everyone. She watched as the last four cubs walked up to the circle together. She smiled at Alisa but she hadn't seen her yet. She couldn't tell but it almost looked like Alisa was angry.

Jake walked up beside his mom. He sat down immediately trying to pay attention, running on what little sleep he had.

Eseral looked him up and down. He seemed clean enough. For a quick groom he hadn't done that bad of a job. She thought about what he had to do. wash himself from a rainstorm while still covered in mud? Poor guy.

"Anyways. Today's a very special day. All of you have practiced for some time now, so we're..." She glanced at Fenara and Fenray seeing that they were eyeing each other. They actually stood side by side, so cute. She imagined that they would pair up today. she couldn't wait to start today's training.

"Uh, mom?" Jake asked looking up at Eseral. Immediately she snapped back to reality.

"So we're going to start something new today. You're going to show off your best attack going against Jake." She pointed at Jake who smiled. When everyone looked away, he immediately frowned.

"Jake and I will decide a winner for the best attack. We'll rate everyone on a scale from one to ten. The winner with the highest number will win and get a prize." To Eseral's surprise, the cubs actually cheered. It was probably the first time they were excited to actually practice that she could remember.

"So, everyone needs to prepare their best move." Eseral commanded looking out at everyone. "Afterwards, we'll start the competition, meet back here as soon as you're ready."

Most of the cubs ran off. Those who felt they needed to ran off and tried to warm up doing sprints across the meadow or practicing concentration. Some water types even got together and discussed all the strategies they could about what to do. Most of the cubs just stuck with their friends though.

Alisa looked to her right. Her three friends were still standing there away from her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over.

"So," Cheddar asked looking around at everyone. "What move are you guys going to do?"

Fenara was still thinking but Fenray had his answer immediately. He stood tall.

"I'm going to use ember. I've been practicing." At this he smiled at Fenara who chuckled knowing what he meant by practicing. More like practicing to get her attention.

Everyone backed up slightly when Fenray prepared his attack. Cheddar and Fenara jumped back when he let out his ember burning all the grass in front of him. Alisa hadn't jumped back in time, and the tip of her nose bristled slightly as the flame extinguished.

She stood staring at her nose and growled under her breath.

The feeling in her heart crept back again. She winced looking down at her chest when it disappeared. Her anger was rising though.

"Woah! That was so cool." Cheddar ran right up to Fenray wanting to see it again. She actually tried to hug him but he managed to stop her with his paw.

"That was so cool! How'd you do that? Can you teach me?" Cheddar didn't stop blurting out questions. She didn't realize how illogical the last one sounded.

Fenara smiled walking right up to him. "I think that was actually bigger than I've ever seen it." They smiled and he kissed her on the cheek.

Immediately Cheddar stopped dead

"What? Eww! Did you guys just, kiss!"

Fenara looked over at her friend. She realized what she had just done.

"Oh, um. Cheddar? There's something that I needed to tell you." Fenara grabbed at her ear nervous.

"Well. Um, It's kind of complicated, but Fenray and I are dating." Fenara finally got the words out.

Cheddar stood dumbfounded. Him? With her? What was dating?

Cheddar stood still thinking about it. She looked between Fenray who just smiled guiltily and then Fenara who waited her response. Cheddar stood completely confused.

"Dating? Like, love each other?" The Chespin asked. She pointed switching her paw between the two of them rapidly.

Fenara laughed. "Yah. You know we've kissed before right?" She wanted to quickly get Fenray's cheek again but she would wait until Cheddar was ok with it.  
Cheddar shrugged. "I haven't seen you guys together. How, how long has this been going on?"

Fenara thought about it. "Um, well, I."

"Does this mean, I'm not your best friend anymore?" Cheddar interrupted. She stood petrified.

Immediately Fenara jumped up in surprise. "Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on Fenara." Cheddar started. She rolled her eyes. "This explains everything. Last night I went to your home looking for you and I almost got yelled at by Tailo. I try and get you to come eat berries with me and you go running off like your panicked." Cheddar pointed at Alisa because she had been there when they did that. When the three cubs looked her way, she quickly turned her head ignoring them.

Cheddar finished her thought. "I mean, We used to do everything together. Now it's like you two are inseparable. How am I supposed to fit in here?"

Fenara didn't know what to say. She looked at her friend in understanding and then back at Fenray.

"I'm sorry." Fenray said immediately. he had spoken before Fenara could. "Would you like to train with Fenara today? I know you've been meaning to."

Cheddar looked up in surprise. Really? He would do that for her?

"Yes, I would love to. If she's ok with it." Cheddar answered. Both Pokemon looked at Fenara putting her on the spotlight.

Fenara chuckled. "Of course, I'm sick of this Fennekin anyways." She pushed him slightly and they laughed while he pulled on her ear. Alisa rolled her eyes but no one saw, again.

"Well. Thanks." Cheddar answered. She stood back up smiling. "I'll try to not get in the way from now on."

"Oh please. Your more than welcome to hang out with your friend." Fenray answered. He glanced over at Fenara who smiled. She walked right over to Cheddar and stood by her side.

"So, we'll team up during training. Maybe we can do some kind of team thing?" Cheddar thought aloud. Her mind was focused on the competition now.

"Hey. That's not a bad idea." Fenray perked up. "Me and Alisa against you two. Ooh, we should totally have a battle."

Cheddar realized what she was saying. Alisa the Eevee who had crushed Fenara on the first day, and the fire breathing Pokemon before her?

"Um, bad idea? Maybe just one on one."

Fenray rolled his eyes. "We'll see what happens. I've got to go get ready. I'm winning this contest unless Alisa takes it from me." He chuckled and looked over to his right where Alisa still stood. Why was she standing there alone? It wasn't like her.

Cheddar watched as the young Fennekin looked at Fenara dreamily. He ran up quickly and kissed her on the cheek before running back over to Alisa. Fenara stood petrified. Her cheeks turned bright red.

Cheddar couldn't help herself. It, it was just so weird. Why did they keep doing that and why did her cheeks turn red? She put her paw against Fenara's now red cheek. It was actually warm.

Fenara took a few seconds. When she realized that Cheddar was touching her cheek, she jumped back defensively and yelled at her to stop.

Cheddar just laughed. "Your cheeks are kind of warm. I think you got a case of the cooties." She walked off laughing while Fenara followed behind her. When Fenara got the chance, she tripped Cheddar and stepped on her tail painfully making her yell. Fenara laughed and ran while the slow Cheddar tried to keep up with her. She did manage to pull on her torn up tail though.

Fenray watched as the two friends ran off chasing each other. He couldn't help but laugh.

"All right Alisa so what's the plan? How do we win this thing?" He looked back over at the Eevee in front of him. She stood still and didn't answer.

"Alisa? Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, never better." She started walking away.

"Hey? Wait." Fenray didn't know what to do. "I thought we were partners? We are partners right?"  
Alisa didn't even turn her head. "Nope. Go find yourself a new friend." With that she ran off. She needed to escape immediately, especially before she cried. That feeling in her heart turned to despair now instead of anger. It kept triggering her emotions every time she hid it from her friend. She hated it, the sense only made her more and more angry with the sight of Fenray. Her former friend.

Fenray didn't know what happened. He sat and watched as Alisa ran off before stopping just out of his eyesight. What was wrong with her?

Fenray didn't know, he hoped it wasn't his fault. They had been friends for years. Why was she acting up now? Was it because of him and Fenara?

Too late, Eseral stood back up from her position. The cubs immediately started surrounding her.

"All right everyone gather around." The cubs all came back from where they were. Jake stood up from his pep talk with his mom about what was going to happen. It had actually excited him a little bit when he heard the instructions. He would have fun with it despite his condition.

"Ok, so the competition will be graded by my son and I." Eseral gestured over to Jake who stood up as ready as he could be. He knew this was going to hurt, somehow he convinced himself that it was the same thing as training with Alisa in the middle of the night. He could put up with this easy. Cub's tackles were nothing to the heat of a battle.

"Ok. So is everyone ready?" Half the cubs nodded, the other half couldn't get the prize idea out of their head. "All right then. Who's first?"

Half the paws went up.

Eseral laughed and then turned to Jake gesturing for him to choose.

"Um, lets do you." He picked the smallest weakest cub he could find. The brave Pokemon stepped forward to the front of the group.

Jake observed the small Pokemon cub in front of him. A little Bulbasaur actually. The only attack he would know is tackle which coming from him couldn't be too bad. Nothing too fancy. The Pokemon's back hadn't even budded yet.

Jake smiled cunningly at the young cub. The Bulbasaur stopped in his walk, scared. This Jolteon was nearly twice as tall as him and gave him a look that could only mean defeat. Uh oh.

The scared cub only knew one move. He stood up ready to leap, and then hit Jake's head as hard as he could bouncing off easily. He fell to the ground and jumped back up. Jake hadn't even flinched.

"Not bad, not bad." Jake said as he judged the move. "You don't stand right though, and you could hit harder. Don't be afraid when someone stares you down ok?" He encouraged. The small cub smiled and then looked over at Eseral awaiting his score.

Eseral gave it some thought. "That's a four. Our first one." She said loud enough for the other cubs to hear. They all cheered excited for the first move.

The bulbasaur had thought differently. He had been expecting an eight. He sulked off knowing that the prize was well out of his reach. Perhaps he shouldn't have talked to his friends too much during all the practices he had been at.

Jake picked more and more pokemon as they came forward. Each hit was just like the last. Most of the pokemon deserved ones because they talked too much during the training and it was obvious they hadn't been practicing but Eseral was generous enough to give out more fours and fives then deserved. Jake had to laugh when one cub slipped and fell on her face before she even jumped. Eseral had given her a three.

The scoring kept going on. The cubs watched always remembering the highest score they needed to beat. A well thrown head-butt that actually threw Jake off balance and onto his side. The hit had scored a seven, seven was the number to beat.

"Alisa?" Fenray walked up to her side. She was standing there alone in the middle of the pack watching the battling. She glanced over at him surprised when he walked up, and then immediately looked away.

"Alisa? What's wrong?" Fenray knew he was pushing boundaries. He didn't care though caring for his friend, he sat himself down right next to her side.

Alisa had planned not to respond at all, but her anger was getting to her. The darkness in her heart started coming out.

"Nothing. I'm, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I've never seen you talk so little. What happened back there?" Fenray was referring to earlier when she shut him down.

"Alisa. We've been friends forever. You can tell me if something's wrong."

Alisa thought about it. She wanted to very badly. No, her anger was more important than feeling sorry.

"Whatever Fenray." She stood up and walked towards the front. "It's my turn. So don't distract me ok?"

Fenray didn't know what to do. He wanted to chase after her and ask again but Alisa just stayed angry. He didn't like having his close friend so far. He looked over at Cheddar and Fenara who were chatting away restlessly. He wondered if it was because of her that Alisa hated him now?

Alisa walked right up to the front. More than half the cubs had already gone. The last tackle had scored a three. 'So pathetic, doesn't anyone here know how to fight?" She thought. 'I can't believe I have to show everyone how to really fight.'

The black in her heart came back. Alisa couldn't help it when a low growl came out of her mouth. She stopped immediately after she heard the noise. Where had that come from?

Eseral looked down seeing her cub there. She smiled. "Well, do you want to go next sweetie?"

Alisa didn't respond. She just looked up with her hardened face. She was ready. The cubs all watched now paying attention as if this Eevee was going to do something different. For some reason, the cub looked more determined to win than any of them had.

Alisa nodded once and then walked over to Jake. She sat and waited for him.

Jake stood up lazily just like all the other cubs, too tired to think. When he blinked and saw that Alisa was in front of him. He immediately snapped awake.

"Well, look who decided to show up." He taunted getting ready. "Let me guess, a two. That is if you don't fall flat on your face this time."

Alisa growled. "Just make sure not to flinch, all right brother."

Jake smiled his devious smile back. There was a hint of laughter in it from what Alisa could tell. Secretly, he wanted to her win by a mile. Eseral wondered what the heck they were talking about.

Jake knew what was coming. To everyone else's surprise Jake didn't lay on the ground like he had done for them, he stood low to the ground his tail completely flat and his ears pulled down. he straightened his stance and tightened his back legs bracing for impact.

it was a perfect battle position. His stance could withstand a tree smacking against him. "Ok." He mouthed shuffling his paws once. "Just like we practiced sis. Remember?" He said it just low enough that only Alisa heard it.

Alisa smiled and rolled her eyes. She was so ready for this. She would show everyone just how good of a fighter she really was. More important, she would show up Fenray.

The cubs watched in horror. Jake stood smiling deviously and his sister got ready. She stood up and then expertly put her weight forward onto her paws. She stood ready and then looked up at Jake who just smiled.

She smiled cunningly, then jumped.

The head-butt hit so hard Jake flew off his paws straight onto his back. He skid through the grass for three yards before he finally stopped coming to a halt. Alisa stood proudly where she was getting up like it was nothing.

Jake saw as the black overtook him. He was half expecting it. Most of Alisa's hits were very hard like this, sending him into an almost unconscious state. He opened his eyes and watched as the tunnel started clearing. He felt the headache he had coming. Right on the middle of his skull, a perfect hit.

he rolled over and stood up stretching. Alisa's smile disappeared.

"Not bad." Jake said walking up to his sister. "Good form, you could work on your stance though. You only threw about fifty percent of your weight at me. Hit harder next time." Jake laughed as his sister looked at him in disbelief. That was everything she had.

Jake knew what he meant. He had been in real battles before, a full hit now was nothing when the adrenaline started pumping. He couldn't wait to see the day when his sister had that opportunity.

Jake looked down at his sister and winked. "Anyways, it was pretty good. I'd say about a nine."

The cubs looked shocked. Not from the score, but from the hit they had just seen. The young Eevee had thrown a full size Jolteon across the grass like it was nothing.

Eseral wasn't sure what to say. Both cubs looked up at her. Alisa had such a stubborn look on her face like she already knew she won, as if it was planned. Jake just wanted to laugh his heart out from the look his mother was giving him.

"Um. Ok then. Nine." Eseral announced. She took her eyes away from Jake and Alisa and looked out amongst the cubs. They all started cheering.

Alisa stood tall her tail held high. She walked back out to the crowd stopping right next to Fenray.

"You're turn." She whispered to him sarcastically. Fenray glared at her for a second before stepping forward. He didn't know if he could beat that but he could try. he would do his best.

"Ok. Wow." Eseral could hardly speak. Her cub had done that? Where had that come from? "Um, who's next?"

Fenray stepped forward. He stopped right in front of the teacher.

"Oh, Fenray. Sure, you can go." Eseral motioned towards Jake. "Just remember to do everything you've practiced ok? Give it your all."

Fenray nodded in understanding. When he walked up to Jake, he saw the Jolteon roll his eyes.

"Forget about her. She doesn't know. Do you want to do your ember attack?" Jake asked. Fenray nodded.

Jake switched his position. He stood slightly taller knowing how to counter an attack like this. "Ok. Try not to burn me too bad." Jake laughed as he stood ready. The last time he had seen this attack, it had barely singed his nose and he already stood about three feet away from the Pokemon. This would be easy to withstand.

Fenray didn't know what it was but he felt a little scared to attack. He figured it was just like all the attacks before. He turned around spying Alisa who was watching him intently. Immediately she looked away and began grooming her paw. She was still angry?

Fenray turned back towards Jake. "Um, what if I burn you though? I've gotten a lot better."

Jake laughed. "That's the point silly. Don't worry about me Fenray, I can take it. Just pretend I'm not even here."

Fenray took his advice. He prayed he wasn't going to injure his good friend who helped him with this attack. Most of the cubs were beginning to get impatient, looking away and talking to their friends since nothing was happening.

Fenray ignored them. He remembered the attack he showed Fenara when they were at the lake. He would do just that, maybe even bigger if he could.

The Fennekin stood up getting ready. Jake watched as his cheeks turned red and fur heated up from his inner flame. He smiled getting ready, this was going to be good.

Fenray took in as much air as he could, he pictured nothing in front of him and blew out as hard as he could.

Flames spewed out everywhere. All the cubs gasped. Eseral stood shocked.

Jake knew it was coming. From the first flames he saw, he figured his nose was going to get burnt after all. Then the rest of them erupted. the fire covered him from head to tail spewing everywhere around him.

The Jolteon lay low to the ground and pressed his fur against the ground extinguishing most of the flames. After a few seconds, the fire started to die down and all that was left was burning yellow fur. Fenray stood in shock seeing what he had done.

Jake laughed and shook himself as hard as he could. The rest of the flames extinguished and he looked at his burnt fur. His fur had been touched by most of the flames and his front paw had actually burned down to the skin. He pressed it against his cheek feeling the searing pain. Then he laughed, shaking the rest of the smoke out of his fur.

"Well. That was really well done." Jake answered sitting back down. "Good amount of fire, and good posture before the attack too." He looked down at his burnt paw. "And the chance of burn was reached. I'd say a perfect ten. Just next time actually aim for me."

Jake laughed at his little joke. Fenray stood in shock like he had just killed him.

Jake laughed and shook his singed ears. "Relax Fenray. I'm fine." He patted him with his burnt paw right on the Fennekins head. "I told you I could take it."

Eseral stood in shock. "Um. I think that's the best one yet. That was, amazing!" The cub's started cheering in full agreement. Fenray turned around and smiled.

"A perfect ten." Eseral announced. The cubs all agreed congratulating him and rushing around him. They had never actually seen a real fire attack before. It was so cool.

Alisa sat and watched as the cubs surrounded him. She frowned and stood where she was.

So that plan didn't work. Fenray had beaten her. Well, she could always go to plan B. She smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She would show her friend what it feels like to be ignored. The feeling in her heart erupted again. It was like some sort of darkness had crept into her fur. All she wanted to do, was get back at Fenray

Alisa turned around and walked off ignoring the mass of cheering. She didn't know it, but amongst the crowd Fenray was trying to get to her. It was impossible though with all the cubs surrounding him.

He watched as she walked off alone.

The rest of the cubs hit rather well. Mostly fives and sixes, none came as close to Fenray's attack. Alisa's amazing head-butt was hardly talked about anymore. Fenara actually managed to create a flame but when it didn't even reach Jake's nose, she was given a seven.

"All right. That's everyone." Eseral announced to the small crowd. The last pokemon got up from his tackle and walked back over. Eseral didn't even announce his score, probably a three, he thought. Jake had smiled at him though for encouragement.

Eseral stood up tall. "Time to announce the winner of our first move competition. The winner," She paused and smiled. "Will receive this."

Eseral pulled out an Oran berry from behind her. Immediately all the cub's eyes went wide. Fenara almost drooled.

"And, this time's winner is..?" Eseral looked out among the crowd. She spotted the winner and smiled. "Fenray, of course. A perfect ten for his ember attack."

The cubs all cheered, all the ones that were close frowned but eventually moved away from being poor sports.

"And, of course for being such a good cub," Eseral gave Fenray his berry and then looked out again at all the Pokemon. They all got up their hopes again realizing that Eseral had a surprise winner. Unlikely, but it might just be one of them.

Alisa suddenly perked up from her spot. Eseral had said cub? Was, was she going to get an award too?

"The berry goes to, Jake." Eseral turned around and smiled as all the cubs cheered.

Jake was fast asleep.

Jake couldn't help himself. He was just way too tired to stand up anymore. The Jolteon lay on the ground exhausted from being tackled and burned alive by everyone. Eseral walked up and placed the berry in front of him leaving him be. She laughed slightly looking at him. He would probably be asleep for days. Oh well, he served his time.

Alisa couldn't believe it. First Fenray wins her berry that she'd deserved, now Jake was getting one? He didn't even compete. What the heck?

Alisa had had enough. Forget waiting until later, she was just so angry. The feeling never left her heart. She frowned feeling the anger spread through her. It wasn't natural, when she was angry she could still think. This, was something else.

She put her plan into action. Months of training with Jake had paid off with trying to be sneaky. She crept right behind the two nearest Pokemon to her.

Cheddar and Fenara were busy talking together.

"Oh man, I thought I would win." Cheddar complained. She sat down on the grass in defeat.

Fenara took her eyes off the berry that Fenray was holding. He was waving to her showing her his prize. "Cheer up Cheddar. There's always next time. Hey!"

A pokemon was shoved right into her. Fenara pushed right back. "Watch it will you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." The young cub stood back up surprised. It was like someone had just pushed her.

"Why'd you do that?" Cheddar asked standing right up. She stood up next to Fenara glaring at the young cub.

"Um, I didn't, I don't know." The poor cub managed to say. "I swear I didn't mean to."

Cheddar kept talking to the young cub asking questions. Fenara felt like something fishy was going on here.

She looked up when two more cubs made complaints. These two actually pushed each other back. One pushed hard enough and the other cub fell to the ground. Fenara could've sworn she saw Alisa sneak off just in time.

Fenara's eyes went wide. The cub's pushed harder, then one pulled an ear, the other one attempted a bite. Uh oh.

"Um, Cheddar. Back up." Fenara commanded. She pulled on Cheddar's ear making her back up.

Everything happened instantly. Fenara watched as one by one each cub was pushed harder than the last. Soon, the two who started were rolling around on the ground in a tussle. An actual fight had broken out.

Eseral was quick to act. She saw the young cubs fighting and screaming and rushed over. Jake actually woke up from the noise. He was startled by the berry in his paws but ran over to help his mom.

Fenara sat watching in horror. Cheddar wouldn't stop laughing.

"Come on, hit him harder." She cheered. Fenray tried to shut her up.

"Cheddar. Everyone's watching them. Even Eseral." She watched as the Espeon had trouble reaching the two cubs because of the mass huddled around them. The only ones out of the circle were her and Cheddar.

Wait? Fenray had been out when he received his berry. Fenara looked out to her right seeing that he was still there. Fenray hadn't even noticed just finishing the berry that was given to him. It tasted so good.

As if she was acting guilty, Alisa snuck right up to the young Fennekin. Fenara could see anger ridden all over her face. Alisa turned to Fenray, and growled.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She sat still listening to Cheddar's cheering, but watching as Fenray came to his doom.

Fenray licked his paws clean. That berry was so good. Hey? Where is everyone?  
"Hey Fenray." He turned around startled. Alisa sat there glaring at him.

"Alisa." He muttered. "What, what are you doing?"  
"This is for leaving me earlier." She stood up getting ready for an attack. "And for stealing my show. You jerk!"

Alisa jumped at the poor Fennekin. Fenray tried but under her skill, he was soon pinned and helpless.

"Alisa? I'm sorry."

The words hit her hard, but she just growled even harder.

"Here's for not being my friend anymore you jerk. Go and spend all your time with Fenara. See if I care. You didn't even want to walk with me to training. What's wrong with you? I don't need you. I, I!"

Alisa could feel it erupt. The bulge in her heart suddenly exploded.

As if by magic, all she could feel was anger. Anger pulsed through her veins all staring at Fenray. She didn't even remember why, she didn't remember a thing. She only saw his little bratty face before her.  
Fenray didn't know what to say. It was one thing to get yelled at, but Alisa wasn't angry. Something was wrong.

Fenray thought perhaps she was going to slap him but her smile turned dark. She bared her fangs and growled close to the cub's nose. The Eevee was gripping his fur so hard that it tore deep into his skin. He watched as her eyes turned red with blood, her breath smelled like death. Something was seriously wrong with her.

In front of her nose inches from his face, a little swirl of black smoke started.

The feeling came fast. Alisa could feel her heart turning dark. Right in her gut she could feel the black smoke starting to spread out. It felt like smoke was swirling around inside her just waiting to get out. She didn't even notice the dark orb forming in front of her as she stared into Fenray's fear driven eyes. She pulled him so close she could feel the heat off his fur.

Alisa felt her mind go blank. Her hearing disappeared and her vision narrowed into a straight shot of red, right at the Fennekin that had betrayed her. She couldn't take her anger in anymore. She let all of it loose.

Alisa jumped off the Fennekin in one move and shot the biggest Shadow ball she could straight at him. The noise erupted like a small thunder cloud and then black covered everything in her path. Her vision turned dark, she nearly passed out.

Fenray was hit hard by the attack. He tried to run but before he blinked, the large black ball struck him. The pain of a thousand cuts flew through his fur as he screamed in pain. Then, the black smoke soaked into his lungs and straight to his mind. He felt the black cave in around him faster than he could breath. He struggled, losing consciousness, and then fainted.

Alisa stood growling. The darkness faded slowly and her senses returned. She stopped watching as the last of the black smoke disappeared from in front of her. Her heart turned from the black sour smoke she felt, to the regular beat that she knew so well. She stood still, looking at the unconscious Fennekin in front of her.

Alisa had never seen someone so torn up before. the cuts tore straight to the skin, blood started to show. She, she had killed him.

"I, I didn't, No. No!" Alisa tried to run but just fumbled in place. "I, he's... Mom!"

Eseral wasted no time. All the cubs had seen the incident once the shadow ball had been launched. The noise had even stopped the fight before hand.

The mother ran straight over. She gripped her child by the neck, and then ran straight home. Straight to where she could keep the cub alone from everyone else. She had seen this before only once. Dark red eyes, the anger, the way her blood rushed. Her cub had this? No one ever was diagnosed with this. It was too rare.

Jake stood a little more confused than his mother. He ran up to the unconscious Fennekin in front of him.

"Shadow ball?" He questioned to himself. He put his paw against the torn cub's fur.

Jake analyzed it as quickly as he could. Torn fur, inches deep in some places. Completely unconscious, one heck of a hit from a shadow ball.

"Fenara." He yelled looking up at her. Fenara had seen the whole thing. She ran right up. "Quick," Jake commanded. "Take him away from here next to the lake. Be gentle."

Fenara hesitated, and then grabbed him gently by the ear. She pulled dragging him across the ground out towards the lake, a few miles away. Cheddar ran up helping without a word.

"Ok everyone listen up." Jake called out to the remainder of the cubs. They all stared in shock.

"What happened? Is he dead? What was that?" the cub's questions rained down upon him. Jake tried his best not to panic. Why had his sister used a shadow ball?

"Listen, training's over everyone. Head back home while I sort this out."

The cub's looked disappointed but they obeyed. One by one they headed back home towards their parents. Most of them ran to their friends chatting trying to see if anyone had seen it.

Jake ran right up to Fenara. Her and Cheddar were silently dragging the beat up cub to the lake little by little.

"Quickly, we have to get to the water." Jake commanded. He bent down and picked up the cub on his back lifting him up. He was heavy and Jake stumbled for a bit before getting a grip.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Cheddar asked. She knew right away of the importance of the situation.

"He's been hit by shadow ball." Jake confirmed. Cheddar looked surprised but Fenara looked like she was hiding something. "We have to get him to the lake immediately. A move like that can be fatal."

Fenara stopped dead in her tracks. "Fatal?" She whined.

"Yes. It's a dark move, it's supposed to make the target want to faint. Fenray didn't stand a chance against one that size." Jake ran even faster forcing the two young cubs to keep up with him.

"If we don't get him to the lake soon, he may get infected. Those cuts are too deep. He may be seriously injured." Jake saw the lake in view. It was just around the next hill.

"What happened though? Who launched a shadow ball?" Cheddar had a billion other questions to ask but she was too terrified, and out of breath.

Jake didn't answer. He looked down at Fenara who gave him the same look. The look that could only mean one thing. His sister had attacked the young cub.

"I don't know." Jake answered arriving at the lake. He dropped the cub gently and dunked his paws in the water. He turned back around to the bleeding cub.

"Let's just hope he's not anywhere near death." Jake had no other way of saying it. The poor cub looked so beat up. It may have been a possibility.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She followed Jake's instructions as she helped him dress the wounds that had been created. She never thought someone could be so beat up by one dark attack. Then again, Alisa had been practicing.

One thought ran through both the cub's mind, they glanced at each other thinking the same thing.

"Why did she attack him?" Jake whispered keeping Cheddar out of it. The Chespin was pacing fretting to herself next to the lakes edge.

Fenara knew the answer. She remembered neglecting the cub earlier. The way she stood off in the distance. Of course, it was so obvious now.

"She attacked him, because of me." She answered. "It's my fault."

Jake just nodded. He continued to watch the cub in front of him.

He observed the cub in front of him, to his horror, the dark smoke crept out of his wounds that were now clean. The smoke infected him going throughout his body.

"He's infected." Jake answered. "He may be seriously injured. Probably won't wake up for days. We need to get him to my dad now!"

Without another word he picked the young Fennekin up and ran off leaving the two cubs behind. He sprinted to his father as fast as he could, Fenara prayed that he was ok. He, he looked dead as far as she could tell.

Fenara started walking back. She had felt his fur just to make sure, if anything showed that he was ok, it would be the warmth from his fur.

It was cold. Cold like smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! I got five hundred views! I'm so happy.**

**-Yah but it says that you only have two visits.**

**Yah, so? What's your point Alisa? (And how did you get out again!)**

**-Well, if I'm correct, two people have looked at this story five hundred times. You only have two fans dude.**

**Well, I don't, maybe, (Pouts while folding his arms.) Maybe these two people REALLY like my story. What then Alisa? I have two very devoted fans who love me.**

**-Actually, those two people are just me and Jake. Sorry but I don't think anyone's ever read your story.**

**What? So you're saying no one like's my story at all? Why would you take the time to read it then? What were you doing reading my story Alisa when I wasn't looking?**

**-Well, I just read it four hundred and ninety nine times so that I could finally say that you don't have any fans. Which I just did! (Stick's tongue out)**

**Jake? What about you?**

**-I was reading the chapter when I defeat Team Rocket and save the galaxy from utter destruction. When will you post that part? I've been reading it like crazy to find out.**

**Ok, first off, that never happens. Secondly, you've read it once Jake, and it says you only read the first two lines of chapter one. Thirdly, I do too have fans!**

**-No you don't, your only fans are a sarcastic Eevee and a dumb Jolteon who thinks he can take on Team Rocket.**

**-Hey! I'm not dumb! (Launches Thunderbolt)**

**Alright enough! You two can fight inside your own story. Get back inside. You're needed in this chapter.**

**-Really? Do I get to be level a hundred?**

**No Jake, I was talking to Alisa.**

**-What? What happens to me in this chapter? Why do I have to be the one? Make my brother fix all the problems.**

**Because I'm the author and I decide your fate. Maybe it'll teach you a lesson for escaping all the time. Now get back inside! (Shoves her in, again, again, again!)**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for five hundred views! Enjoy this new chapter and I'll try and make sure that those two don't get out again. Don't count on it though. ;)**

**Thanks to all my readers and those who stay actively reading my story, a million smily faces to you. You guys are awesome!**

**Ok, whatever, get reading. You know the drill. Leave a review if you want. I think Alisa's been deleting them before I can get to them but reviews are always appreciated. Don't be frightened, I won't bite. (Alisa might though so be cautious.)**

**Enjoy and thanks again. :D**

Chapter 15

"Mom? Wait. I can explain. I'm so sorry. Mom?" Alisa said everything she could, but it was all in vain. Her mother had one objective...

Get Alisa away from anything alive.

Alisa truly didn't mean to. It was just, her anger, she couldn't help it. At least she thought she couldn't. She couldn't even recall exactly what happened. It was all a faded black memory quickly disappearing.

She remembered standing over Fenray, growling. Then a shadow ball flew through the air. It was like every time she blinked a new thing was happening. Eseral ran over picking her up so fast it nearly tore the fur off her neck and then she hurried away.

This could only mean one thing to a young cub like her. She was so grounded. Her parents were going to kill her. She was doomed.

Alisa saw their cave coming into view. Her mother ran right inside, right where she was alone with just her and her cub. Alisa could hear some confrontation going on outside as some of the other Pokemon wondered what happened. She could hear lots of yelling.

Eseral set her cub down gently at the very back of her home. She ran to the front again peering out looking both left and right. No one was coming. Good.

She turned around and ran right up to the cub. She stared Alisa down so hard she could almost feel the Espeon's jewel against her forehead.

"Mom? Please. I'm sorry. Don't get me in trouble." Alisa didn't know what else to say. She had attacked another cub. What was she supposed to do?

The mother kept staring right into her eyes. It was like she was trying to find something that Alisa couldn't see.

"What happened!" It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Alisa could only gulp in fear and dared to respond.

"Mom. I really don't know. I, I don't remember. I'm sorry." To Alisa's surprise Eseral actually looked like she heard her response. The Espeon stepped back but still stared at her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Eseral again asked the question with that stern demanding voice. It scared Alisa.

Alisa knew what she had to say. Whatever didn't get her in trouble right? Anything to avoid a punishment. "Awful. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do any of that. I feel terrible for what I've done to Fenray."

"I'm not talking about that!" She stared the cub down again. "How do you really feel? Are you tired? Hungry? Angry?"

Alisa wasn't expecting that. At the last word, she remembered the emotions she felt rush through her head when she attack Fenray. Anger was an understatement She was filled with a fury that even she didn't know she had. The split second that she stared into Fenray's scared gaze, she was nothing but anger. She didn't feel the same way now though.

"Um, I feel, ok?" Alisa didn't know how to respond. She looked down at her paw turning it up and down. She looked just fine. There was nothing wrong with her as far as she could tell. What was her mother worried about?

Eseral thought about her answer. She sat and stared for a moment at her young cub in deep thought, then she jumped up shaking her head and pacing.

"It's, It's not ok Alisa. I just... You're eyes. They're blood red."

Alisa stood up in shock. Really? Her eyes? She touched her eyelids gently but felt nothing. What was wrong with her?

"Mom? What's happening?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." The mother stopped pacing and stood still looking at her cub. "I think you may have had a rush. An instinct attack." There was no other way of saying it.

"What's an instinct attack?" Alisa couldn't get the word out correctly. It sounded weird when she said it. It didn't sound like her mother was being completely honest with her either. Something else was up with this thing that she did. The young cub could feel it deep inside her.

Eseral didn't answer. She continued pacing back and forth. She growled under her breath, bit at her paw, even pulled her ears in stress. Alisa was starting to get scared for her own safety. What was her mother so concerned about? She felt just fine.

"Listen." Eseral demanded it. Alisa paid attention as best as she could.

"It's, It's not very common, and cubs aren't supposed to get it at your age. It's an attack when, when you feel rushed, or angry. You're mind takes over and you don't remember a thing. Do you?" Eseral had some hope that her own Eevee didn't have this, thing. Maybe she was wrong.

Alisa didn't understand a word she said. She also knew that she couldn't remember anything that happened when she blacked out. All she remembered was being lifted up by Eseral and dragged off. That, and the sight of the torn cub in front of her. It was like someone had slapped the memory out of her mind just before it happened waking her up in her mother's grip.

Alisa shook her head answering her question. Eseral looked mortified.

"But? But it's not supposed to happen to cub's your age. Why?" Eseral shook her head and pulled on her ear in stress like a confused little cub.

Eseral didn't know what to do. She ran up to the cave entrance needing her husband. Alisa got up to follow.

"No!" The Espeon turned around and snapped at her cub. "Stay here. And for your own safety, don't see anyone. Stay here and hide."

With those words Eseral walked out of the cave leaving her cub in confusion. It felt wrong telling her own daughter to stay away, but she needed safety first more than anything. She couldn't risk her own cub, or anyone else's safety at that.

Alisa sat down. She hesitated, then began to cry.

Eseral ran straight to Shadow who was in the huddled mass of confused Pokemon. Jake had brought Fenray back and within moments, every pokemon in the entire pack was there asking questions. Even the cubs in training had made their way back.

Eseral couldn't believe what she saw in her little Alisa. The rustled fur, her breathing, that certain smell, even the blood red eyes. Could it actually be? Did, did her daughter have a rush? An instinct attack? Did she have...

Eseral stopped dead in her tracks. It was too obvious. The signs were all there, her daughter did have that terrible sickness. That curse. Nobody ever had it at such a young age before.

Her attack was meant to kill. Alisa could have the one terrible thing that all adults feared when in battle. She had a bloodlust.

Eseral forced her way through the crowd until she was at the front. Jake and Shadow were standing over Fenray watching him keenly ignoring the questions being asked. Eseral could barely make out Fenara and Cheddar in the crowd.

Eseral stepped forward and looked at the injured cub. Where there was normally red in his ears and tail, Fenray was turning a horrid green, his fur was whiter than normal from a lack of blood, his breathing was slower too. Fenray was as close to death as he could get without passing through the gate. It was a miracle the small cub had survived such a strong attack.

Upon seeing the cub, Eseral knew it was true. Her husband looked over at her in concern.

Instinctivly he knew that she wasn't worried for the stable cub in front of them. Something else was on her mind.

"Eseral. What's wrong?"

She didn't respond. She looked up at her husband. But, she couldn't say it aloud. Not in front of everyone else here.

She looked up at Shadow and mouthed the one word she could think of. Shadow's eyes dropped wide.

"Stay here." He commanded. "Get him to his cave and make sure his mother is there for him. He needs to stay warm." Shadow nodded to his wife and then ran out to their cave. He needed to talk to Alisa now if what his wife said was true.

Eseral didn't waste anytime. She asked Jake to help and together they gently brought the cub back home while the pack followed in confusion. Eseral didn't see Fern anywhere nearby. The poor mother was going to have a heart-attack.

"Mom? Where's Alisa? What happened to her?" Jake asked while still dragging the injured cub.

Eseral didn't respond. She looked at him, and then looked away. Without a word she had responded. It was that which scared Jake. If she wouldn't tell him then there was only one thing that he could conclude.

Something was seriously wrong with his sister. Something so drastic, it would almost cause this young cub to get killed. Something was seriously wrong.

Alisa didn't know what to do. Her mother told her to stay hidden, to not see anyone. The young cub could hardly breath straight with her fear taking over.

There was something about her, something wrong. There was something wrong with her. What did her mom call it? An instinct? An attack?

Alisa sniffed feeling the tears coming. She brushed her paw across her cheek wiping one tear away. More came out, and then even more. She cried calling out for help slumping to the ground and wrapping her paws tightly across her face.

She, she was a monster. What was wrong with her that she had attacked her only friend?

It was a few minutes later when Shadow jumped into the cave. Alisa looked up in surprise wondering who would come see her now.

Her father actually looked, compassionate. He wasn't angry?

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked right away. Alisa noticed that he was standing near the edge of the cave still away from her.

Alisa didn't know how to respond. She knew it was embarrassing crying like this in front of her father. She stood up and wiped one last tear sniffing uncontrollably.

"I, I think so. I don't know." Alisa wasn't sure. She felt terrible either way.

Shadow wouldn't sit back and treat his own daughter like she was some kind of outcast. He ran right up, and wiped the last tear away from her cheek.

He sat down and got comfortable meeting his daughter eye to eye.

"Listen sweetie." Shadow asked staring at the young confused Eevee cub in front of him. "You, you had an attack. Eseral is sure of it and staring into your red eyes now, I'm sure you suffered from it."

Alisa couldn't believe what she heard. Her eyes were still red? Even her dad could tell. Mabye it was just red from crying.

"What? What is wrong with me?"

Shadow laughed. The reaction was so unexpected Alisa felt like her heart had just been pounded by someone from the laugh her father let out. It made her smile.

"Nothing is ever wrong with you Alisa." Her father became serious. "It's not wrong, it's just different."

So there is something wrong with her, Alisa thought. "What's, What's different about me?"

Shadow didn't know how to explain it. He needed to come out with the truth though. No sugar coating this one.

"First, you're going to answer one of my questions. Then I'll explain everything to you." Shadow offered.

Alisa perked her ears up at this. She waited for his question feeling much more comfortable now in the presence of her understanding father. her dad could explain anything a confused cub.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and changed his tone. His question was one of both curiosity and concern. Mostly curiosity.

"Where did you learn to do shadow ball?" Shadow stared right into her deep red eyes waiting. Alisa felt a small hiccup come up.

"Um, I, well..." Could she tell her father? Her darkest secret that only her and her brother knew? She couldn't possibly face the rejection from her father if she told the truth.

Alisa smiled and perked up. She even lifted her tail up happily, she had to pull this off. "I guess I just got lucky huh? Shadow ball?" Alisa faked laughed for a few seconds.

Shadow didn't buy it. He stood up taller glaring down at Alisa. She couldn't help it, she dropped lower to the ground in submission.

"Um, Dad? I can't tell you. I can't tell you that." Was she actually hiding this from her father? "I, I just can't."

Shadow was now confused as ever. He stared at his cub for a little longer before letting the tension loose. Those blood red eyes were starting to scare him in his daughter.

At least one Pokemon was being honest here, he thought. He sat back down and knew he had to explain the bad news to his daughter.

"All right. Never mind then. Listen, what you experienced today is very rare Alisa." Shadow looked like he was trying to read her mind with every word. Alisa just wanted her confusion to go away.

Shadow sighed. He lay back down and faced his daughter as close as he could. Alisa wondered if perhaps she did want to hear the truth after all. It seemed like it was all bad.

"It's called a bloodlust." Shadow explained. "It's a symptom that's rare in any pokemon and is usually found in those who know how to fight or work for it. You felt angered before, something triggered it inside you and then you black out while it takes effect."

Alisa felt like he was explaining it perfectly. She could barely recall what happened but knew it was the exact same thing. Shadow continued seeing the realization in his daughter's red eyes.

"You feel your anger rising, your blood starts rushing through you, and then you normally black out before it takes effect. It's a survival instinct, only some pokemon have it and," Shadow paused feeling the realization set in. "Well, your mom and I, we think you have it."

So that's what it was. A bloodlust. Alisa didn't like the word. It made her sound like some kind of monster. That wasn't very far away from how she felt at the moment. She could just see the dark heart inside her waiting to come out if her anger ever came back.

"What, what does a bloodlust do?" Alisa asked.

Shadow sighed in defeat and then answered. "It serves one purpose Alisa, to keep you alive. To do whatever is necessary to make sure you're ok. By killing anything else nearby. I think you got lucky that you snapped out of it before anything very serious happened."

Alisa felt her heart drop. She, she had this curse inside her, that made her kill. It sounded so unnatural. She, she was a monster.

"Did, did I kill Fenray?" Alisa prayed that her bloodlust hadn't been effective like he said. What if she had killed someone?

At this Shadow actually smiled. "He's ok. Your attack didn't kill him although he'll be unconscious for a few days. You got lucky, I think this is probably the weakest bloodlust that I've ever seen. You're lucky only Fenray got hurt." Shadow stopped talking when he saw that Alisa was becoming frightened. "But don't worry. He'll be just fine."

Alisa felt the relief set in. As long as Fenray was ok, then she was too.

"What, what happens now?"

Shadow didn't know, he stood up showing that their conversation was nearly over.

"I don't know sweetie, but if you ever get angry again like that, I promise you. The next Pokemon won't be as lucky as Fenray was." Alisa understood. She gulped. Could she actually kill someone?

Shadow continued. "It's never been seen at such a young age but you're eyes tell it off. I think you really do have a bloodlust inside you. Alisa, promise me you'll try as hard as you can to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Alisa thought about it. No more anger like she had towards Fenray today, when he deserted her sparking the anger. She knew exactly what it felt like, exactly what it was inside her that could be let loose. As far as she knew, she still had control.

She nodded, she couldn't let this happen again. Shadow was so relieved, he actually smiled at her. He refused to think of his daughter at different even with how she looked right now.

Alisa gulped knowing the moment of truth was coming. She knew there was no chance but maybe she could escape it. "Am I still in trouble?"

Shadow smiled. He shook his head.

"All you need to do is go to the lake and wash your fur off. Your eyes will stay like that for a few hours, it's part of the attack. Try and recuperate even though you think you feel fine. The effects will still be there for a few hours until you're fully recovered." Shadow explained.

Alisa didn't think that much was wrong with her. Were her eyes really that bad? She couldn't even tell if her fur was bad from looking at it. What did he mean?

"So, I need to go to the lake?" Alisa asked. Her father nodded. "Then what do I do?"

"Sit down and relax for three hours. Clean your fur, swim, eat all the berries you can until your stomach explodes, just do whatever to make sure you're absolutely fine again. Then, when you're sure you're ok, go see Fenray and apologize to his mother. She will need to know what happened."

Alisa nodded understanding. She wondered what her father was seeing because she sure as daylight couldn't see it. What she would do for a lake bed to stare into and see her reflection. She wondered if she did look as scary as this bloodlust sounded. How red were her eyes.

"Ok. I will. I'll apologize after I calm down." Alisa nodded and looked at her father one last time. He smiled and then turned to walk out.

"Can, Can I let others see me?" Alisa called out before he left the cave.

Shadow laughed. "Of course. Think you're some kind of monster? You're still just a little Eevee." He laughed some more and then stepped out of the cave heading over to Fenray's cave to talk to his wife. They had a lot to talk about.

Alisa stood still, then chuckled a little, and then laughed at herself.

She wasn't a monster, she was just a small Eevee. A really confused, terrifying Eevee that possessed the ability to kill without thought. Her smile disappeared.

Alisa knew where she was going, she peered out of the cave carefully seeing that no one was around. Everyone was over at Fern's cave watching the sick Fennekin trying to get answers.

She started making her way to the lake. She wondered, just how red could her eyes really get? She imagined the viens going to the center like someone who had been in a deep crying fit. What would she look like, after an attempt to kill someone? She could only imagine. It didn't even seem real.

Right now, she was just a young confused Eevee going to the lake for a swim. Inside, she knew it lurked about. She could feel it. This thing did exist in her. She knew exactly what she would have to do to use, or control, her bloodlust.

The Eevee shuddered. She started running to the lake. She needed to see her reflection now before anyone else managed to see what she looked like. She needed to see what this bloodlust really was. She needed to look into her pure, red, eyes.

Alisa ran as far as she could heading straight to lake.

"Hey? Alisa? Wait."

Alisa stopped and turned around skidding to a halt. She noticed two figures running towards her.

Oh no. It was Fenara and Cheddar. She had to leave now!

Fenara didn't know what she did. When she yelled at the cub, Alisa suddenly took off like mad.

"Um, what did I do?" Fenara asked her friend. She stopped running and watched as Alisa bolted off straight towards the lake. Soon her brown fur was just a line on the horizon with how fast the Eevee could run.

"Should we chase after her?" Fenara asked. She looked to her right seeing Cheddar, panting.

"I... Don't think... I can run that far." She had to take four breaths before she finally managed to speak again.

Fenara chuckled slightly. She looked back where everyone else was, just twenty yards away. Twenty yards and her friend was already tired.

"I'm going after her. She needs to know that I'm ok."

"You're ok?" Cheddar looked up at Fenara with a funny look. "Why would she care about you? It's Fenray she tried to kill."

"She didn't mean to." Fenara growled at Cheddar for how she was treating the situation. "You didn't see what happened. You didn't see the way she acted after." Fenara was stern with her voice. No one had really seen the Eevee's regret except her. "She needs to know that it's ok."

"Aren't you mad though?" Cheddar asked standing back up from her exhaustion. "Aren't you mad that she nearly killed him? I thought you would want to rip her tail off."

Fenara wasn't sure. On the outside she was mad, maybe even wanted to growl at Alisa but nothing more than that. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She watched Fenray get attacked and that sparked chaos in her heart.

But she knew Alisa didn't mean it. The look on her face for just a split second when she saw the unconscious friend before her. She knew even Fenray would forgive her. How could Fenara not forgive Alisa if even Fenray could?

"Alisa's our friend. We have to stop her Cheddar. We have to make sure she feels ok." Fenara didn't wait for a response. She took off immediately planning to catch up with the quick Eevee.

Cheddar stood in shock watching Fenara run off. "Yah, it's ok." She yelled after her. "I'll just catch up. Whatever. I'll get with you guys later."

Nothing happened, Fenara kept running. Cheddar sighed and kicked at the ground.

"Looks like I'm alone, again." Cheddar rolled her eyes and began running after her friend. On second thought, she slowed and walked towards the lake knowing she would get there eventually, as long as she didn't have to run.

Alisa didn't know what to do. Behind her was Fenara probably staring at her in confusion. She couldn't wait for her. What was she going to say?

The Eevee did the only thing she knew how to do in a panic, she bolted off. She ran heading straight for the lake. What she would do when she reached it, she didn't know. She just needed to be away until her craze was over and others saw her as normal again.

Alisa started feeling her lungs tighten. The air rushed in and out with each quick breath after her dead sprint.

She could feel her heart start to darken. The same feeling that came earlier when she stared at Fenray. What was it her father said? That the effects would still last for three hours?

Alisa stopped running immediately. The hard feeling in her heart went away as she caught her breath. She felt the small trickle of anger inside her disappear when her adrenaline stopped from the panic.

Ok, so no running, Alisa decided. She couldn't run while this sense still lurked about. Not until this three hour wait period was over and there was no risk of it springing back up again. Alisa started to walk. She would walk to the lake and get there just fine. She could always wait to take a look at herself.

The Fast Fennekin easily caught up to the walking Eevee. Fenara whipped around Alisa landing right in front of her. Alisa jumped in surprise when the Fennekin skid right in front of her.

"Alisa, It's..." Fenara stopped mid sentence. her mouth fell in shock.

Alisa knew what she was staring at. The Fennekin couldn't take her eyes off her friend. The nervous Eevee quickly looked down at the ground.

"Don't look at me!" Alisa demanded. Fenara couldn't believe what she just saw. "I'm hideous, I know."

"What happened?" Fenara gasped recovering from the sight. Alisa's eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before. She took a step back.

"It's nothing." Alisa retorted. She pushed straight through the Fennekin heading for the lake one step at a time.

"Wait." Fenara jumped in front of Alisa again. This time she hid her amazement when Alisa looked up again.

"It's ok Alisa." Fenara comforted. "I forgive you. I'm sure, I think," Fenara didn't know what to say. "I... What happening to your eyes?"

The Fennekin couldn't hold her surprise in anymore. The Eevee's eyes were, unnatural. It was like nothing she could even imagine. Alisa herself looked unnatural.

"I know Fenara." Alisa shrugged. "They're red. My dad told me about my eyes. They're just red from crying."

Fenara shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alisa looked like, like she was ready to attack again. It made Fenara's heart race with fear. Her paws wanted to run, right now!

The Fennekin slowly took a few steps back, she brought her tail low to the ground. This Eevee, it scared her.

"Alisa. Are, are you sure you're ok?" Fenara asked. When she stood five feet away she forced herself from stepping back further. Something in her gut told her to run for her life!

Alisa shrugged. "I feel ok. I feel fine. My eyes are just red but I feel ok."

Fenara shook her head. She took another step back. "It's, It's not just your eyes Alisa. Your fur.. the smell." She stood back now about ten feet away from the Eevee. "It's like, it's like you've killed something."

Alisa's eyes jumped up. "What, but I feel fine. What do you mean? What's going on?"

Fenara didn't know what to say. Her instincts were demanding now that she run away from this creature. "Alisa, I'm scared. Something's wrong with you. You look like..." Fenara couldn't place it. It was Alisa in front of her, but Fenara felt like it was a vicious Houndoom just waiting for a kill that stared back in her eyes.

Alisa didn't know what Fenara meant. "It's not just my eyes? Something looks wrong? What? What's wrong?" Alisa tried looking at her fur but everything seemed fine to her. Maybe the bloodlust was having an effect on what she thought. She was completely unaware of her condition or at least she couldn't see what Fenara saw.

Fenara now stood back more than twelve feet. She had to speak up just to talk to the Eevee. This thing in front of her wasn't Alisa, it was something else. Only the voice sounded the same, everything else was different.

The sight only brought one thought to Fenara's mind. This Eevee wanted to kill her. She had killing written all over her. Fenara's mind yelled the thought at her every second she looked at it. Everything about it spelled death.

Cheddar finally made it to the two pokemon. "Hey guys." Cheddar ran up, standing behind the Eevee by a few feet.

Alisa turned her head. Cheddar screamed and fell over.

"Holy Arceus! What's wrong with your eyes?" The Chespin squealed stepping back. This thing in front of her was hideous.

Alisa couldn't take it anymore. She looked at Cheddar who was speechless, then at Fenara who could barely keep from running away.

Alisa wanted one thing, to see what her friends saw. To see what she really looked like. She ran straight toward the lake at full sprint needing to look in her reflection.

Fenara stood where she was watching her friend run off. Both Cheddar and Fenara glanced at each other.

"What was wrong with her!" Cheddar screamed getting up from her panic attack. "It was like, It was... It was like she was dead."

Fenara didn't know what to say. All she knew was that her poor friend wasn't the same thing right now. Her instincts told her to run from it.

Instead, she ran towards it. She needed to comfort her lost friend.

"Wait, Fenara!" Cheddar called after her. Every instinct in her body was telling her to run back home and be safe. But if Fenara was heading towards it then she had to protect her best friend.

The Chespin gulped, she pulled on her ears and tail. She, she couldn't just leave Fenara alone. She rolled her eyes in fright and chased after the two. Each step was begging for her to get back to safety but she continued on.

Alisa finally reached the lake. She ran in splashing her way through until just her paws were in the water.

She stopped staring into the lake. She waited until the ripples parted turning from the brown wavy reflection in the water, into what she really looked like.

Fenara and Cheddar were right. Alisa nearly screamed when she saw her reflection.

Her eyes were not just red like normal crying. Not a single speck of white could be seen in her entire eye. The black pupils in the center were stretched as far as they could go, dilated into full length. The red blood scared her the most.

The red in her eyes was dark, darker than she had ever known. She could see her reflection on the inside as she stared into the water. they weren't red from crying, they weren't red like her father's, they radiated light so dark Alisa felt she was looking into her own soul.

The red didn't' stop there, the veins and stress continued out into her fur as if her eyes were pulling her fur apart. Every inch of fur on her stood grimy and filthy. It tightened and twisted like she hadn't bathed in days even down to her wet paws. Her tail looked like it had been attacked by a Scyther with sharp blades.

She looked horrible, frightening, she looked liked a possessed ghost. She looked like something that would kill.

Alisa moved her eyes to her mouth. Her teeth were literally sharper, her gums stood on end ready to bite. She was even growling. She didn't know, she didn't even mean to. What felt normal for her, was evil in this reflection. She looked very much like, something that was ready to kill in seconds. She could picture the reflection ripping something apart in a matter of seconds. She looked fit for that kind of thing, as if she was meant to kill.

Alisa couldn't' believe it. The reflection in the water was her, it didn't even look like the cute Eevee she had known. This thing was completely different, yet, it was her.

Fenara finally ran up. She jumped in front of her friend worried.

"Alisa. Alisa?" Fenara asked her name over and over again. She stepped right in front of her friend.

Alisa looked up from the reflection. Fear was ridden all over her face. "What, what's wrong with me?"

Fenara didn't know what to say. She couldn't help but stand back when Alisa looked at her with those, dark, red eyes.

"I, I don't know. But are you sure that you're ok?"

Alisa didn't know. Now that she saw herself, she could feel it. she could feel her messed up fur, her claws fully extended, her teeth ready to bite. She had been completely unaware earlier.

She hated it. She pounced on the reflection and screamed down at the water.

"No. Go away. Stop!" She yelled throwing the water everywhere. She soaked both her and Fenara's fur with her splashing.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She jumped back as the cub went about in her frenzy.

Soon Alisa stopped pouncing at the water. She stood sobbing, and then began crying falling into the water and letting her tears loose.

"What, What's wrong with me?" Alisa complained. "I'm not an Eevee. what am I?"

"Alisa. It's ok." Fenara tried to comfort her. She put a paw up close to the young cub.

Alisa immediately swatted it away. "Don't. Just go away. My dad said I shouldn't see anyone."

Fenara didn't care. She had to help her friend. "What else did he say?" She asked waiting patiently. Maybe she could make something out of this confusion.

Alisa continued crying but found her voice to speak. "He, he said that I needed to be alone for a while. That I needed to calm down." She began sobbing again. "He, he called it, a bloodlust."

Fenara didn't recognize the word. All she knew was that it matched what stood in front of her perfectly. Alisa was definitely in a bloodlust.

"It's, It's ok Alisa. We'll get through this."

"How?" The cub sobbed, pouring tears into the water. "I'm, I'm hideous. I'm meant to kill."

Fenara didn't know what that meant. But she had an idea.

She reached out to the Eevee's ears and patted down on the wet fur. To her surprise, it looked more natural already.

"There. That's one part." Fenara smiled. Alisa looked up from her crying.

"Don't worry Alisa. If Shadow said calm down, then lets get you to calm down. No use crying in a fit, looking like that." Fenara smiled again at the soaking wet Eevee in front of her.

Alisa stood up trying hard not to cry. She took one last look at the image in the water. It looked just like that dark part in her heart that she felt. It looked like anger and death mixed into one. Except, a small section of her ear was straightened out. She smiled but immediately stopped when the refection glared back at her with it's sharp teeth.

Fenara took action. "What did Shadow say you had to do?" She knew her friend was in there somewhere, Alisa's voice was still the same anyways. A young Eevee was somewhere inside this thing.

Alisa perked up thinking. "He said that it would take three hours. That I needed to calm down, eat berries, swim." She sobbed again but caught her breath. "He said that if I felt angry again it would snap right back. That I just needed to relax until," She looked down at her reflection, seeing the crazed yet sorry Eevee in front of her. "Until, this is over." She gestured to herself pointing at her face, specifically into her eyes.

Fenara smiled. She began thinking. "Well, let's get started then. What do you want to..." She stopped. Behind Alisa she could see Cheddar running up fast.

Uh oh, that Chespin would ruin everything with her yelling.

Alisa still looked panicked but Fenara played her game. She rolled her eyes, "Oh boy. Here come's the chatter mouth. I wonder what she's going to do huh?" She laughed, Alisa tried but failed to actually smile.

Cheddar ran right up, and tackled Fenara flat.

"Fenara! What are you doing? Run! Run away!"

Fenara struggled while Cheddar pulled on her ear but she easily kicked the Chespin off. "Cheddar! Stop. She's just fine."

Cheddar stopped pulling on her ear and stared at Alisa. Alisa tried to smile.

"She's showing her teeth. She's going to kill us. Run!" Cheddar took off running but didn't get far when Fenara tackled her flat.

"Cheddar. Stop. You're not helping." It was a useless struggle for the Chespin. For once, Cheddar regretted not trying very hard during training. Fenara had her pinned in the water in seconds.

Both cub's stopped playing in the water and held still. They could hear Alisa laughing behind them.

They both turned around, Cheddar saw a deranged Eevee. Fenara saw that Alisa's eyes had turned just slightly less red.

Alisa stopped laughing. Fenara and Cheddar exchanged glances.

"Hey." Alisa brightened up. "I've got an idea. How about we play a game? I like games."

"No! Keep me out of your deranged murder plans you crazed Eevee." Cheddar tried again to run but Fenara forced her still and shoved her paw over Cheddar's mouth.

"That sounds great Alisa." Fenara managed to say, she smiled back at the cub. Already she was looking happier. Besides the messed up fur, and that smell, and everything else about this bloodlust that she could sense.

Alisa came closer, Cheddar struggled to escape yelling but Fenara just laughed as she struggled in vain.

"Ok Alisa." Fenara turned her head. "What's the game?"

Alisa stopped. "Um, well, what do you want to play?"

Fenara smiled cunningly. "The game," She started. "Is to get Cheddar to stand next to you for more than twenty seconds."

Both cubs chuckled and then Cheddar broke free. They chased after the Chespin while she screamed for them to get away splashing through the lake. Fenara actually laughed with Alisa during their chase. It was quite fun.

Fenara knew getting Cheddar was hopeless. This game would be over in seconds. Sure enough, the two cubs stood together facing off with Cheddar who was begging for them to back away.

"Get back!" She yelled showing her teeth. "I'm warning you." Cheddar actually seemed angry.

Fenara rolled her eyes. "Relax Cheddar, it's just a game."

Cheddar didn't think so. "With those eyes," She pointed right at Alisa. "She's ready to kill me Fenara. I just know it! Waiting for her chance to get revenge on me for stealing her friend."

Fenara looked over at Alisa stealing a glance. Alisa just rolled her eyes.

Fenara noticed that the red had dimmed a bit. The white's on her eyes were barely starting to show. It, it was working!

"Well, I never did really like you. Imagine how nice it would be Fenara if we didn't have this chatterbox near us all the time." Alisa stepped forward to the Chespin growling.

Cheddar couldn't take it for a second. She turned tail and ran off as fast as she could screaming.

Alisa and Fenara couldn't help themselves. They busted up laughing rolling in the shallow water until their fur was soaked.

Eventually they stood up, the Eevee's fur was now soaking wet. Instead of being filthy like before, it just made her look like a giant mop.

"Hehe," Fenara chuckled at the sight. "Your eyes Alisa. They're going back to normal."

Alisa couldn't believe it. She pawed at her cheeks and then quickly looked down at the reflection in the water.

It was true, the horribleness that infested her earlier was nearly gone. Her wet fur was now clean, her eyes were showing white, even her claws had finally sheathed in. She hadn't even noticed.

Alisa smiled. The teeth no longer looked threatening to her. They actually looked like the cute Eevee smile she had remembered.

"How long have we been out here?" Alisa asked thinking about her father's instructions.

Fenara shrugged. "Who cares. Now it's just us two."

Alisa didn't get it. "Wait, why does that matter? Are we not going after Cheddar?"

Fenara shook her head. "We'll do whatever you want to. This time's for you Alisa. We'll do whatever is needed to make sure this thing goes away." Fenara offered.

Alisa smiled, Fenara just shrugged. "So, what do you want to do that sounds relaxing."

Alisa smiled. "Um, can we find something to eat. That sounds relaxing."

Fenara winked. "I've been saving an Oran berry for an occasion like this, although," Fenara remembered the bad news. "Um, there's only one left. One Oran berry that I had been saving for myself."

Alisa and Fenara stared right into each other's eyes. Unknowingly to each other, they both wanted that berry more than anything.

Alisa knew she had to say it now or never.

"Fenara I'm sorry." The Eevee's ears sank to the water below her. "I'm sorry for hurting Fenray. And putting you in danger. I didn't know I would almost kill him. I just wanted to hurt him." She hated saying that word. It didn't make her sound like a cub anymore but just a mean jerk. Was that was she was?

Fenara didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to think about Fenray, not yet. She had enough on her mind while blocking him out. It would only worry her.

"Well, I forgive you. Just do one thing for me though."

Alisa looked up in surprise. What did Fenara want from her?

"Here. Hold still." The Fennekin walked up close to the Eevee brushing by her side.

Alisa felt her sixth sense trip. Fenara was up to something. It was too obvious.

"You see, I was thinking. If I could..."

Fenara tried her best to trip the Eevee but It failed against the quick fighter. Alisa jumped out of the way and lay the Fennekin flat on the ground with a tackle.

Fenara didn't know what happened. She blinked lifting her soaking ears out of the water only to see Alisa running off. Right to where she knew the last berry was.

"Hey! No. Alisa? That berry is mine." Fenara jumped upright sprinting towards the fast Eevee. It was hopeless though. Fenara was going to lose the one berry that she had saved for months.

If it meant her friend turning back to normal, was the berry worth it? Fenara stopped in her run, letting the Eevee get there first. Alisa's sanity was worth more than one delicious, juicy, mind blowing berry... She shook her head forgetting the thought. She would just have to give it to her friend anyways. She continued walking expecting the eevee's white collar to now be soaked in blue berry stains.

There was one thought Fenara couldn't get out of her mind. She didn't want Alisa to see it until she knew the Eevee was out of sight. Now with her gone, she could let her thoughts loose.

When she watched Alisa attack Fenray it was the most unnatural thing she had ever seen. Fenara could feel her instincts to run kick in down to the last fur on her tail. Everything in her yelled to survive when Alisa looked like that. It wasn't just frightening, Alisa looked possessed and the Eevee couldn't even remember. This bloodlust was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. As far as she knew, she was the only one who did see it.

Fenara didn't want to believe that her newly found friend could do it. But it was true. Alisa actually could do it. She had the full capacity inside her, just waiting to be released again.

She could... She could actually kill someone. This young Eevee could kill a Pokemon without a second thought. She almost had with Fenray. It would happen again.

Fenara prayed she wouldn't be around when it triggered again. Whoever was close to the Eevee, could be sure that they wouldn't leave alive next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

**Alisa? Hey! How did you get out?  
-Oh! (Shut's computer.) Um, hey? What are you doing home so early?**

**You were reading my story weren't you? You do like it!**

**-What! No, of course not. I was just checking up, well, on, uh, what's it called? faceread? bakebook?**

**Come on Alisa, say it. It's not that hard. I... Like... Your... Story?**

**-Fine! Fine I'm sorry! I like your story. There, I said it. Don't tell anyone. PLEASE keep it a secret!**

**Hah! I knew it was true. I just knew you couldn't resist.**

**-Yah, go and pat yourself on the back. I was just finishing this chapter anyways.**

**Which one, Oh number sixteen? I like this one.**

**-I didn't get it at all. What the heck happened?**

**Oh yeah, hey readers. This chapter's a little different. Two completely new characters this time. Don't worry, It's all part of the story so try not to freak out. Alisa's still has her bloodlust and Fenray's still injured so don't worry, she still feels terrible.**

**-Hey, I'm standing right here you jerk.**

**Yah I know, that's why I said it. Will you get back in already? You've been out here long enough, your mom's going to get worried and come looking for you.**

**-Ok, hey do me a favor?**

**Maybe. Knowing you I don't think I want to even hear it.**

**-Can you just keep this a secret from my brother. I don't want Jake knowing that I read, your stuff. It would be so embarrassing.**

**Sure you pathetic fur ball. I'll keep it a secret that you enjoy my writing, (rolls eyes).**

**-Good, and I'm sorry for deleting all your reviews by the way.**

**What! Get back here you! (Too late. Eevee jumps into computer screen.)**

**Aw! that little jerk. I knew it. Oh well, at least she caved in. I knew my story was that good.**

**Anyways sorry for the late update. I've been working and sleeping and "summering..." So sorry. It happens.**

**Anyways, this chapter is good. I like it, just imagine total chaos happening soon to both these two characters and everyone else. I hope it builds up well.**

**(Toilet flush in background)**

**Hey? Who else is out here?**

**-Oh? Hey bro. You're home early.**

**Jake! What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in the story?**

**-I just came to read the new chapter. Don't tell Alisa ok? I don't want her to know that I actually read your stuff. That would be so embarrassing.**

**We seriously need to have a family meeting or something.**

**Enjoy =D**

**(Reviews? Yah? Maybe? No? Ok? Wait? Really? Oh? Never mind then. It's ok. Are you sure? Yes? Ok then. Sorry. Whatever. Get reading?)**

Chapter Sixteen

Jackson new exactly what was behind this door; a pile of papers, an overused computer, and the one researcher that he would never understand.

Behind this door was Lauren; a more mysterious researcher to him than the reasons for his own existence. He thought as a scientist, after ten years in his field, that he would finally understand some of the worlds mysteries. Unfortunately, he learned the hard way that the better you get at somehting, the less you seem to understand.

That's exactly where he stood with Lauren. He knew her favorite food, but not why she wouldn't eat and hardly notice. He knew her favorite hobbies, but nothing of what she did in her free time. He could explain what she looked like to the last strand of hair, yet sometimes he felt that if he was asked, he wouldn't be able to say anything at all on her.

He liked her. That was it though, he didn't know anything else about it. A researcher that had been with him for two years now who was as awesome as she was, how could he not. Well, almost two years. Their nineteen month anniversary was coming up tomorrow.

The doctor leaned against the door to the researcher's study. Below this was the testing room currently filled. He stared at the two government passes he had in his hands.

"Hey Jackson? Is that you?"

The doctor quickly stood away from the door. How she managed to hear that he didn't know. He sighed, and propped it open.

"Oh, hey Lauren." He stepped inside. The young girl hadn't even turned around from her desk. In front of her, lay such a mass of papers that the computer next to her would've been scared to even think about it.

"Lauren? Do you even know what time it is?" The doctor rubbed his eyelids.

"Eleven-thirty." Again, she didn't even turn around.

Jackson didn't know what to do. He slowly trudged up to the desk.

In front of her lay a complete blueprint of a device. Mostly metal, a few screens, it was really quite impressive on paper. Even better was the finished version in front of her. If Jackson ever saw a Pokedex that could be enlarged with a huge touch screen and a few other scary buttons, he would assume it looked just like this.

To Lauren, this device was finished and meant everything. To Jackson, just another stress bomb.

"Geezes Lory just give it a rest will yah. You could use some sleep."

Lauren didn't even look up.

"Did you just hear me?"

"Yah." Her voice wasn't angry, Lauren didn't act like that. "I know when I need my sleep Jackson."

"Well, typically a human sleeps eight hours a day. I swear you're wired to go eight days without sleep." The doctor chuckled a little.

Lauren didn't respond. She touched the screen lighting it up and then clicked on an empty table on the far right. There were three screens, on the right, she typed her notes in very quickly. Her notes consisted of pokemon names starting with Fennekin and then moving down the list in an unknown order from there. she wrote them down as if it was common sense.

That was it. Jackson put his hand on the desk violently and Lauren stopped. She looked up and smiled.

"Jackson. Really. I'm fine."

"No you're not. No researcher has ever sat and stared at so many papers for so long. Why is it this project means so much to you? Why use your life on it? I mean, yah it's great but you're more devoted to finishing this than your own health. Kids in the academy haven't worked as hard as you."

Lauren sighed and put down the screen. Here goes this conversation again.

"Jack, we both know this means the world to me."

"Yes, but no one else is like you." He gestured to the project. "I would like this to be complete as much as the next guy, you play it like it's your life. Why?"

"Don't you want to talk to Pokemon? It's a fantastic machine! And this is the last part!"

The doctor was stumped. He slumped his hand across his face.

"Sure. It's every scientists dream. The PRD want's this done as soon as possible and they've been begging me for results. I yearn for the day when you're finally done and we can patent and use the monster downstairs that you built."

"PRD?" Lauren asked. She put her hand on her desk and leaned over as if interested.

"Yah, the Professor's Research Division. They're funding the entire program, through my bank account by the way."

Lauren laughed. Why bring them up? "What Jackson? You finally losing trust in me?"  
"No!" Jackson was adamant with his answer. He looked at Lauren studying her. The only thing he could see was her smile, which didn't seem fake, and her age, about the same as his.

"Lauren, for two years you've been doing this, research..."

"Eighteen months." Lauren interrupted.

"Whatever, I just... Why? Why stay up till eleven every night? Never been out in the city before or something? Just have some fun. Try something, human!"

Lauren turned back to her work. "Nothing out there interests me."  
"Well what happens when your Pokemon translator is actually successful? What are you going to do then? You're nearly there and I don't think secrecy will hide you from the reporters wanting to talk to you." Jackson felt like he was losing her. "Lauren, what are you going to do? YOu can always stay here."

Lauren shrugged. "I'll find something."

It was this that scared Jackson. She was just so mysterious, no straight answers, no real feelings as far as he knew. For two years she had been more dedicated to this project since he first met her out on the street.

It was more than just luck. She had a small job paying next to nothing at the Pokemon center. One, she was beautiful, he had to hire her. Second, she knew more about Pokemon than he had ever seen. Her basic common knowledge and social skills were absent, he never figured out why she didn't have a driver's license, but put her in a room with Pokemon information, and she cracked down like it was natural.

Two years later, she was designing this. He hired her with his idea, Jackson had discovered many things in his time. A faster Pokedex, more efficient power modules for most computers, but nothing like this.

With her knowledge and his experience, and his money of course, they were going to design something that would change history and make the world see everything different. Something that dwarfed all creations even by the illegal organizations.

The first machine to let a human translate whatever a Pokemon said. No more trying to read a Pokemon's nonsense by the mere words they speak. No more body language, this device would change the world.

Two years later, eighteen months, and it was done. It had been done a week ago besides this extra prop for the machine.

"We should test it." Jackson said looking behind him at the door.

Again, Lauren put down the screen, she was halfway through with her list. "Jack, you know I said no."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Lauren was quick to say. She looked the doctor in the eyes and smiled. "It probably works just fine. There's just no subjects for it."

"What? You can't take a random Pokemon from the adoption center and use it."

"You know how I feel on that." Lauren's face turned sadder. She looked down at the ground. "Besides, it has to be human. Pokemon can already understand each other, doofus." She picked up the screen and started typing as if she had just started. "And again, this PRD," She moved her hands in quotations making fun of Jack. "They don't allow us testing it on ourselves. You know all this already."

Jackson knew he had crossed a line. Lauren was highly against owning any pokemon of her own. No pets, no ownership, no Pokeballs another one of her strange rules. He nodded knowing darn well how the rules played. Besides, if something did go wrong, which with her dedication didn't even seem possible, then they couldn't be the ones to suffer for it. He was really stumped in a pickle because no test subjects, meant absolutely nothing to a scientist.

"Well, it's just, I don't see why the machine has to sit down there gathering dust. It's complete! Why not test it now?"  
Lauren didn't answer. She looked down at her work.

She moved her finger once more, finishing the last name on her list. She looked at the blueprints in front of her, and then up at the device with the three screens.

She smiled, the last part was done. Simply put, it was a screen that told and read the information she programmed it to. One little hook to the glass wall inside the machine and it was complete. Everything, two years, her plan was going to work. Scientists would be baffled, Jackson would be happy, and most importantly, her plan would be one more step in motion. THe longest step of them all, was now complete.

Two years she had waited for this day, four months learning the ropes, and eighteen months with Jack would finally pay off.

"Well, that does it." She dropped the screen next to her computer. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

Jackson couldn't believe it. She didn't stop to eat? It's almost twelve o'clock! What was wrong with her?

Lauren got up to leave. Just before she did, she kissed the doctor right on the cheek and then walked out the door smiling. He stood watching her leave, the door closing gently behind her.

Jackson didn't know what to do. He fingered the two tickets in his back pocket, a surprise for her, one she had been waiting for for at least two years. As far as he knew, this meant more to her than the machine itself. He didn't even get to mention it tonight.

It was the one thing he knew about her, the one thing she wanted. All researchers who had any brains dreamed of this opportunity. a trip to the protected grounds. There were rumors that pokemon of all type lived there, everything and anything could thrive in those government grounds. Photographers, researchers, even celebrities had offered thousands just to set foot at the border. It was protected grounds for a reason though.

For one, it was illegal to go there, those grounds were dedicated to preserving the Pokemon wildlife after an incident years ago. The fact that Jackson had gotten access in blew his mind. It wasn't easy, and he had to use a lot of his credentials to finally get it but, months of searching, years of dreaming, and he would finally get that date with Lauren. The one thing that he knew she wanted, was to go there. He only dreamed what it meant to a mysterious girl like her.

Jackson put the tickets back into his pocket. His date with Lauren would just have to wait, until tomorrow, when their ride left for the destination. He could hardly wait to see the reaction on her face, maybe joy, or probably abundance? He didn't know, it was hard to tell with her.

Jackson sighed and rubbed his face going all the way down to his chin. He sat and stared at the device in front of him on the cluttered desk.

It looked like a screen of some type, he knew she would install it on the machine before he even got up tomorrow. Lauren was probably asleep in the researcher room he had in his facility set up just for her. It was where she always slept. He usually took the main room if he didn't fall asleep on the couch waiting for her to finish every night.

He could test it. He could take this downstairs now. Show Lauren there was nothing to truly be scared of. Jackson wondered what her reaction would be like if in the morning he walked in able to chat with Pokemon. He laughed to himself, it was almost like a fantasy. Yet, the machine was ready, sitting downstairs right now!

Whatever, he was too tired. He yawned again and headed towards the door closing it gently on his way out. He had to respect, no matter how confused it made him, that Lauren knew what she was doing. It was her machine after all, she had designed it, he had just handled the media and smiled handing her the cash he received from the division. She had spent every penny so wisely Jackson wondered if perhaps she had gotten into the wrong major. She truly was, the perfect assistant.

Another day, another mysterious day trying to figure out Lauren. It was hopeless, he would never get to be with her. Maybe this date and machine of hers was just false hope. Jackson shut the door and wished that he had permission to test the device of his dreams, but he didn't. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He always imagined Lauren waking him up at two in the morning yelling for him to finally test it. He would be ready, but until then he had to be patient.

Lauren walked down to the kitchen. She threw open the refrigerator looking at the box of pizza, then shut the cold door. She wasn't even hungry. Why did she care?

In an instant, she was lying in her bed. There were no painting's on the walls, no colors that sparked emotions, everything was as blank as she could get it. She liked it that way. Left her alone with her thoughts, what little thoughts she did have.

She did have one thing though, sitting, right in her pocket. She pulled it out. A small lighter, shaped just like a pokeball.

She flicked open the round container, no bright red light sprayed out, just a small flame that flickered on with a snap. She sat on her bed and watched it intently. Two years, and it had never been out of her pocket. Two years and the thought had never left her.

A lighter, an empty room, a machine downstairs, and a lonely woman... A single tear fell from her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok everyone, listen up. Family meeting! Family meeting!**

**-What? What's going on?  
Relax Shadow. I'm calling a family meeting for you guys. You guys have a lot to explain to each other.**

**-But? Where am I? How did I get here?**

**Alisa, I told you this was a bad idea. Maybe we should just put him back in the computer.**

**-What? No! Stay away from me you creep! Don't touch me two legged monster! I'm warning you!**

**Hey, Shadow. It's ok. Shadow. Shadow?**

**Uh oh! Everybody, get down!**

**(Attack's go everywhere.)**

**-Quick, tackle dad!**

**Alisa wait! It's too dangerous!**

**-Get him! Pig Pile! Yah!**

**(Twenty minutes, three broken computers, lots of damage, and plenty of pokemon attacks later.)**

**Get back in there Shadow! I'm trying to send you home.**

**-NOOOO! Leave me alone! You'll never catch me ALIVE! (Gets shoved into the computer screen.)**

**Ok seriously? What is wrong with all of you! I thought having my characters out here would be fun. This is like the fourth computer screen you've managed to destroy.**

**-Hey! Don't blame me. Alisa started it. Blame it all on my little sis.**

**-What! You're the one who told me to confront him moron. It's all your fault you electric toaster.**

**-Ok! That's it Alisa. You're going down sister. (Launches attack and breaks yet another computer screen!)**

**Enough! Everyone back in now! (Shoves both Jolteon and Eevee in.)**

**Geezes. You guys are so weird. Glad that's over. Hey? Eseral? What are you still doing out?**

**Wait? Why's your ruby glowing? Wait? Nooo...**

**O.o**

**-Perfect. Now do exactly as I say human. I like it here. I think I'll stay. Tell this "computer" to never take control of me again.**

**Yes... Master.**

**-Good. Now communicate to your friends that I am in charge. Do it. Now!**

**Yes... Master.**

**"Ese Espeon. Ese! Espeon. Mwuahahahaha!"**

**-Perfect. Just like I planned. You pathetic humans are no match for my psychic. The whole world awaits me now. Starting with... You!**

**Yes... Master.**

**Espeon! =D**

Chapter 17

Alisa bit at her tail, she pulled on her ears. Anything to keep her from approaching the mother of the cub she nearly killed.

But what could she do? She promised to apologize. She gulped and walked into the small cave.

"Fern? Hello?"

The Fennekin mother perked her head up from inside the small cave. She could see the young Eevee standing at the entrance, scared out of her mind.

Something wanted to leap at the young Eevee, but that something was overruled by mountains of compassion from the mother.

"Alisa? Come here please." The mother asked it as kindly as she could. There was no anger in her at all. Just sympathy for the what the poor cub must've been going through.

Alisa trudged in slowly. When she spotted the mother, she smiled. It was such a relief for Alisa to see that Fern was ok that she almost wanted to faint.

"So, you're not mad at me?" How could she even ask that? Alisa felt like there was nothing she could say to fit the situation.

Fern just continued smiling. She looked down to where her bushy tail lay curled up against her side. She stood up, and yawned, stretching. She had been lying in that same spot for nearly four hours now.

Alisa's eyes shot open wide. Lying against the mother underneath her tail, was Fenray. At least what was left of him.

His tail was still permanently bent, his fur still had deep scratches from her attack that cut straight to the core. His once tan fur was no turning pale from lack of heat. All the colors on him looked like they were fading into white.

No more blood though, but Alisa didn't think that even mattered. He looked like a torn up rug mat, almost dead, but not quite.

"Um, is he ok?"

Fern nodded. "He needs to stay warm, that's why I'm here." Fern finished her stretch and lay down next to her cub again.

Alisa now stood directly in front of the mother. She looked up meeting her large red eyes. The moment of truth.

"I'm, I"m so sorry. I didn't mean to." Alisa stopped talking. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell the mother about her bloodlust. Or could she?

Fern wanted to ask why she did this but when she looked at the frightened cub in front of her, she might as well have forced it out of her because that would've been easier on the stressed Eevee. She couldn't be so hard on this confused cub. She had to be the mother.

"Alisa. It's, it's ok." Fern sighed and curled up closer to her son. He was breathing and she could feel it.

Alisa didn't want to talk about this, she didn't want to discuss her bloodlust with this adult that was twice her size. She wanted to run and go curl up behind a rock and pretend she didn't exist to the outside world.

She wanted to run. Instead, she walked up closer to the Fennekin.

Alisa didn't know what it was, Fern was rather warm, she could actually feel the heat just by standing near her, probably because she was purposely keeping her young cub hot while his flame dwindled on life. At least he was stable.

Alisa wanted to cry. Her best, and only true friend, was helpless. It was one hundred and ten percent her fault. All of this. The fear, the mother's pain, Alisa had been caught stealing berries before, but this was straight to her heart.

Alisa sniffed, then sobbed once, and then collapsed on the ground pouring tears. Fern was rather surprised.

Alisa sat and wept like a cub for twenty minutes. Fern waited patiently. She could see it. Something besides guilt was haunting this poor cub.

Alisa wasn't expecting it. The mother stood up leaving her son alone and walked up beside her. She sat down, pressing her hot fur on her side.

Fern chuckled, Alisa felt comfortable, like she was snuggled up inside her cave next to her big brother. The Fennekin's fur was very warm.

Alisa knew she was acting like a month old cub again. She was nearly two. This was ridiculous. All this crying that she felt comfortable when a mother curled up by her side. She let her head drop to the floor in defeat.

She sighed. "I'm such a dumb Eevee." She realized it now that it was a miracle she had had friends this long. How had she even managed to this point? She was pathetic.

"Of course you're not Alisa. Sometimes, a really good natured person, can make a bad mistake." Fern hoped her words were truthful. she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Fern never acted like this before.

"Alisa, I forgive you." Fern gave the young cub a lick right on her ear showing her affection. Alisa tried not to think about it but did smile.

"There's nothing that I need that you can give me." Fern answered letting her head drop. "I just want one thing from you. Something that might benefit you."

"What's that?" Alisa asked.

"Come here, just lie down comfortably." Fern stood back up away from the young cub and walked to Fenray. She crept back down to his side and lay her tail over him because he needed the warmth.

Alisa didn't know what it was. Fern made her feel so secure when she knew she wasn't. Her warmth made her feel, normal, compared to how she felt now.

"Um, what is it that you need?" Alisa asked again.

"You," Fern started. "You need to relax. You may be much older, and much more expierenced but sometimes Alisa, a young cub, just needs to relax and forget. Come here." She moved her tail showing a spot for her to sit. Fern didn't need to say anything more.

Alisa thought about it. Her ego, her stress, everything she had worked for was on the line if she gave in. She couldn't just curl up next to her. That would be so weird.

But the warmth. It was comforting. Alisa walked over and without a word curled up beside the young mother. The embarrassing feeling attacked her instantly. What on earth was she doing?

Then she felt the first rays of warmth hit her. She was super comfortable. Forget the world, forget her problems, all she wanted to do was finally feel secure.

Within seconds, the stressed cub was asleep. Finally free of all her problems, for now.

Fern didn't care. She could sense it. Something else was seriously wrong with this cub. Something deep, her touch made her feel the darkness and emptiness inside her heart. Even the slightest hint of anger.

She didn't care if Alisa's mother was looking for her, or if the entire pack was begging just to ask Alisa a few questions, this young Eevee needed to sleep. Secure in her own, crazy, confusing world.

Fern lay her head back down on the ground. Her poor young cub would be like this for a few days at max. Fenray would heal slowly but he had all the time in the world. No rush, what she would've done to talk to him now instead of cry.

Fern looked at her son and knew he had already forgiven Alisa. She looked at Alisa, and felt the forgiveness arising from her.

It was mutual, it never happened. A young cub didn't make a deadly mistake. Alisa was still the Eevee she remembered. Fenray had already forgiven Alisa in his sleep, Alisa had forgiven her.

And the tired mother fell asleep.

"Hey Alisa? WAKE UP!"

The Eevee shot her eyes open. Standing right over her, was Cheddar, inches from her face.

"Aaagh!" Alisa threw the Chespin off her and jumped upright. She glared right at Cheddar who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Cheddar!" Alisa screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Cheddar just laughed further rolling on the ground. Alisa tackled her and pulled on her ears painfully showing her who was in charge. The Chespin's laugh turned into a painful scream.

"Aa! Alisa? Let me go you jerk!" Cheddar struggled for a few mintues but it was obvious who was in charge here. Alisa had her ear in a death grip, pulling painfully.

Alisa didn't notice her until later. Fenara was just standing there smiling, the whole time.

"Um. Hi." Fenara greeted. Alisa quit biting Cheddar's ear and looked up surprised.

Alisa hadn't caught her sourounding's yet taking the chance to look around. It was nearly midnight and she was out in the meadow. What had happened to falling asleep in the warm cave? How did she end up here?

"Hey Alisa." Fenara greeted as if it was the middle of the day. "What are you doing out here? You're home's that way you know." She pointed chuckling towards her cave in the distance. They were actually really close to Fenray's home. Interesting, Fenara thought.

Alisa didn't know a thing. How did she end up out here in the meadow? last she knew, she had fallen asleep in Fern's cave lying next to her. Seh swallowed. Hopefully no one had seen that. Fenara didn't look like she knew though. Alisa thanked her stars that no one had seen her up until she left the cave somehow.

"Um, I don't really know." Alisa shrugged. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We're going to sneak off to the lake." Cheddar said as if it was nothing. "Also, don't tear off Pokemon's ears when they kindly wake you up you jerk!"

"Ok, whatever, seriously though." Alisa stood up looking at Fenara and Cheddar. "What are you guys doing?"

Fenara smiled. "Well, we're sneaking off to the lake. Without permission."

Alisa looked shocked. "What? Why? Is there something there?"

Both the cubs immediately tried to shush Alisa. "Keep it down will yah?" Cheddar glanced over towards Fern's cave. They were about twenty feet away from it. "What are trying to do? Alert the pack? Fern could hear you."

Alisa looked behind her spotting Fern's cave. So that was how she ended up out here. She had pieced the mystery of her random appearance in the meadow. Fern must've gently lay her out here after the night got dark so she wouldn't be embarrased when her freinds found her. That was, thoughtful of the mother.

But, her friends were really leaving without permission? Hey! Wait a minute. That was the mischievous Eevee's job. That was her job.

"Why?" Alisa whispered. "I thought you two hated this kind of stuff. I'm the one who's best at sneaking around. you two never get in trouble."

Fenara rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I used to sneak out all the time. I just want to go to the lake."

Ok, now Alisa was getting suspicious. "And, what's at the lake? Fenray is inside his cave you know."

Fenara again rolled her eyes. "Yah, I'm aware of that. I just want to do something to get him off my mind. The lake seems like a great idea." The she said it made Alisa believe that the lake wasn't really what she had in mind. "Are you coming or not?" Fenara challenged.

Alisa had a change of heart. She guessed she could do that for her friend if it meant helping her from Fenray's condition.

"Ok. Sure. I'll come."

"Yes!" Cheddar cheered but was immediately silenced by the glare her friends gave her. "Hehe, sorry. I forgot."

Fenara nodded. "Ok, we need to leave immediately. We can't let Shadow spot us, he's on patrol again." Just like that, Fenara was gone, running through the grass.

Alisa couldn't believe it. She hardly had time to think while she chased after her friend. Sure she snuck out with Jake all the time, but this was different. Fenara and Cheddar? What was wrong with them? What were they hiding?

Alisa didn't get a chance to ask. By the time she realized that they were gone, she was well behind them not able to catch up without being sure of waking every Pokemon within earshot. It was a miracle to her that the other two didn't get caught. They sucked at sneaking out, no hiding skills whatsoever. Alisa couldn't wait until she turned into an Umbreon and could show up all her friends.

Eventually, halfway to the lake, Fenara stopped and turned around to her friends. She was beaming with joy.

"Ok, it's not far. We should be at the creek soon."

Alisa stood in shock. "What creek? But I thought..."

"Cheddar?" Fenara interrupted. "Are you ready?"

"Sure am. I can't wait to see them?"

Without another word the two suddenly disappeared again leaving Alisa alone in the tall grass.

"Wait? What?" Alisa called after them but it was no use. The two cubs were gone.

What the heck was wrong with them? What were they talking about? What creek?

Alisa followed, keeping her distance of course. She couldn't help but think that her friends were planning to kill her. Way out here where there'd be no evidence. Either way, her six sense was just waiting to blow up with fear.

Fenara ran for a long time. When she finally reached the lake, her and Cheddar suddenly took a right turn.

"Hey?" Alisa whispered a little louder hesitating. She watched as her friends ran on, away from the lake?

"Hey? Fenara?"

Again, no response. The two cubs didn't even look back at her.

That was it. Alisa had enough. The trained Eevee forgot about hiding, she sprinted full blast at the young Fennekin with the means to get some answers.

"I can't believe she bought that," Cheddar laughed running next to her friend. "Can you actually believe she's following us. Can't wait to see her face when we show her these things. Hopefully she knows what they are though."

Fenara laughed as well running right where she knew she wanted to go. She could hear the small stream next to her, that meant she was close.

She managed to sneak a peak behind her. Her eyes popped wide.

"Alisa! Wait!..." She was tackled flat, thrown to the ground in a skid with her nose pushing up dirt. Just like that, Alisa had her pinned.

"Alipha!" Fenara yelled while spitting out dirt with her face shoved in the ground. "Geph oph me!"

In one quick motion, Alisa flipped her over and glared at her eyes just inches from her face.

Immediately, the Fennekin went quiet.

"Ok Fenara. No more secrets" Alisa brought her eyes closer to the scared Fennekin. "Where the heck, are we going?"

Fenara gulped. She would have to answer now. Or would she, she couldn't help but notice that Alisa was smiling but trying to hide it.

"Um, it's a secret. Only Cheddar and I know." Fenara smiled deviously in return.

Alisa looked up at Cheddar. Fenara had already found out that her anger was just an act. Cheddar however, was more gullible than that and was already scared to death just by her appearance.

"Alright Cheddar. Start talking." She pulled Fenara up off the ground, "Or I drop Fenara and go for you instead. I bet your ears would look good as decor on my cave."

Cheddar didn't stand a chance. "Ok! I'm sorry. Just, don't hurt either of us. Especially me."

Alisa looked back at Fenara. She was still smiling that devious smile, hiding something.

She let the Fennekin fall to the ground and then stood back away from her. When the two smiled at each other, Cheddar realized it was just an act.

"Hey?" Cheddar complained. "You know, just because you have bloodlust doesn't mean you can scare me like that."

Alisa chuckled. Fenara did also. She turned to the young Eevee.

"Well, I would've liked to keep it a secret, but it's ok if I tell you now. You won't believe your eyes when you see it." Fenara jumped up super excited.

Fenara explained further while Alisa sat stumped.

"Ok, remember the race that I won?" Fenara turned to Alisa standing on all fours as if she was ready to play. She was so excited that her cub instincts were kicking in everywhere. She hadn't purposefully snuck out like this in a while and it was invigorating.

Alisa figured Fenara didn't get to sneak out much. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, why?"

"I found something." Fenara explained. "I showed Cheddar a while ago but she had no idea. I knew I had to bring you out sometime once I met you. Maybe you can tell me what it is."

Alisa was suddenly intrigued. "What did you find? Where is it?"

"I don't know! That's the crazy thing. I've never seen anything like it. They're huge!"

That was it. Alisa was completely intrigued. Forget about her friends mysteriously dragging her way out here for no reason, she had to see this, thing.

"Well? Where is it?" Alisa jumped up.

Fenara couldn't believe it. The three of them were sneaking out on some crazy adventure, it was a young cub's dream and she was in charge. Ooh, so much fun.

"Ok, follow me. I'll show you if you promise not to freak out. Just don't get all scared when I show you, ok? No one runs home crying to mom after this."

The two cubs nodded. They were in agreement. Alisa knew she could take on whatever Fenara was talking about.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Alisa doubted the whole way that it was true but Cheddar and Fenara were super excited together. Either way, she just had to see it for herself, whatever it was.

They reached the rock right at Boulder Creek. Alisa stopped immediately, knowing exactly where they were. The large stone stood out of the creek marking the boundary that no Pokemon was supposed to cross.

"Um, guys? Were not supposed to..."

Fenara and Cheddar ran right up to the powerful creek. they stared down at their feet completely amused.

Now Alisa's sixth sense triggered. Everything she had, told her to run. She wanted to run, straight back to her comfortable den next to her big brother and mother's fur and her father's glowing rings lighting the cave up securely... What she would do to snuggle up close...

She shook her head. Enough cub talk. She was a fully grown Eevee. Fenara would make fun of her for years if she ran away now.

She swallowed her fear, and stepped forward. Up close to the creek's edge.

"Look." Fenara pointed below her. "There's even more of them than last time."

Alisa didn't know what to look for. She looked right where Fenara was pointing below her but didn't see a thing. Her and Cheddar looked completely amused over nothing.

Then it hit her. The small line in the sand that she stood over. As if by accident, there was an imprint in the sand starting from where her nose was, all the way back...

Alisa's ear's dropped. The print reached all the way to the tip of her tail. Easily two feet long.

'Holy Arceus!' She thought. These, these were, paw prints?

"Um, guys?" She whispered. She stood back away from the massive print only to find herself in yet another. Four full body lengths back from where she last stood.

"Guys? Guys!"

Fenara and Cheddar looked up from their fun. "Hey Alisa? What's wrong?"

Alisa couldn't help herself, she kept scooting back trying to stay away from the massive prints all around her. There were dozens of them.

"I, I think we should leave."

Fenara and Cheddar just laughed. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared?"

Immediately Alisa jumped upright. "What? No. I just, We're not supposed to be out this far."

That was true, Fenara thought. She looked at Cheddar, and then out past the creek.

"We should follow these. I've never been out there before."

"What!" Alisa nearly screamed frightening the two cubs. She didn't even realize that she was pulling on her ears so hard they reached the sand below her. "Um, no, we can't do that. We don't know what's out there."

"Why not?" Cheddar questioned. She liked seeing that this so brave Eevee did in fact have a weakness.

Alisa didn't know why, she just knew she wasn't supposed to. This one corssed the line, literally. "Well, It's dangerous."

"Hey? Wait a minute." Fenara studied Alisa carefully. "You know what they are don't you?"

Alisa shook her head telling the truth. "I don't know, but Jake explained how paw prints work to me. about how," She gulped. "The bigger they get, the bigger the Pokemon that made them."

Fenara knew that. "So, these are the prints?" She beamed amazed at her discovery. "Then, these things must be HUGE!"

Alisa nodded. She remembered the day very well when Jake explained print sizes to her. He had her make a print in the mud and then put his right next to it. His was about half an inch wider and he stood twice as tall as her.

Alisa made the comparison. Half an inch was her brother's height. These were probably... She gulped.

"Guys, we should seriously go." She took another stop backwards only to squeak when she stepped into another one. These things were everywhere!

"Cheddar, can you believe it?" Fenara asked jumping from print to print. "There must be at least twenty of them now. I thought there was only two."

No one was listening to her. Alisa could feel her fear rising. The two cubs just laughed and jumped from print to print.

Alisa swallowed. She stood up tall. "Guys?"

No response. The two just continued playing.

"Hey!" Alisa actually yelled it into the night. The two cubs stopped immediately staring at Alisa.

"Look, I don't know what they are." She jumped away from another one that she hadn't seen. "But, I think it's dangerous. If Pokemon made these." She seriously doubted it was anything less than the stories of legendaries she heard of when she was young, "Then they might still be around. We should head back. Now!"

Fenara and Cheddar glanced at each other. Their smiles disappeared.

"Alisa? I thought you would like this?" Fenara questioned.

"Well, I do but," Who was she kidding. She wanted to stick her tail below her legs and run for cover. "but, we should just head back. You know, before something happens."

Fenara rolled her eyes. "Fine. See if I ever bring you along again though. We'll start heading back..."

That was all she needed, permission. Permission to leave without looking like a frightened little Eevee. As long as her ego stayed intact.

The Eevee bolted so fast, Fenara didn't have time to blink before she was gone. Alisa ran straight to home, straight home to her warm cozy childish den where she might've been able to sleep. Without having nightmares hopefully.

Fenara chuckled a little. "Um, was she actually scared?"

Cheddar just laughed. "Beats me. Of all things, I never expected Alisa's worst fear to be sand prints at night." At least now the Chespin knew how to make fun of her. She chuckled cunningly.

Fenara laughed also. "Oh well, maybe we should head back. Before I get in trouble anyways. We'll figure out what these things are some other day. Maybe Fenray knows."

"Oh please." Cheddar stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. "You think he knows everything. Well I got news for you, he's unconscious."

Fenara tackled Cheddar making her scream. When she managed to escape, the two ran off in the meadow chasing each other, laughing. Oblivious, to the paw prints behind them.

Alisa ran straight home. She didn't care if her freinds would make fun of her, she didn't care if anyone had judgements. She barged straight into the cave and hid.

In one jump, she landed and pressed up against her brother's side. Her eyes never moved from the cave opening. She was more scared than any nightmare she had ever had. What were those things?

Jake stirred a little. Alisa froze realizing what she had done. Tackling her brother's side like this in the middle of the night would wake him up for sure. She could imagine his reaction wondering what she was doing curled up by his side. He wouldn't even let her tail brush against him on a good day.

Jake kicked his back leg a little, murmured something about lightning, and then fell back asleep.

Alisa sighed in relief. She hadn't woken him up. That was close. What was she thinking?

She walked out a few feet to the other side of the cave. She knelt down and curled up beside the cold stone.

The wind blew outside, the grass rustled by the front of her cave making a scratchy noise.

Instantly, Alisa jumped right next to her brother. She snuggled up close and pulled on her tail getting deeper and deeper into his yellow fur feeling the warmth, and static. The wind continued to howl outside.

Who cared if it was embarrassing? She pressed as hard as she could against his side, she turned her head and threw it into his fur feeling the warmth. What was that thing by the creek? Why was she so scared?

His fur was warm, and staticky, she knew it was embarrassing but she didn't care. She curled up as close as she could, pressing herself deeply against his stomach, and finally felt safe. Like a scared little cub.

Was that what she was? A scared little cub. She sniffed feeling the tears coming on. She was absolutely the most pathetic scared thing she had ever seen curling up against her brother. But, her fear was just too strong. She wanted to act tough, but forget it. It was too dark outside and the wind was scary.

Some Umbreon she would be, crying because she was afraid of the dark. What was wrong with her?

Her last thoughts drifted with the wind outside. What were those things? What could possibly have a print that big? Why was it here? Why was she scared? Why was her brother's fur so comfortable and she never knew this before?

Her eyelids drooped and her thoughts slowed, her tail pressed against her side sending warmth throughout her. Beside her, protecting her, was her big yellow brother. He would keep the night safe. She curled up closer breathing into his fur.

He was going to be so angry when he woke up.


	18. Chapter 18

**LISTEN EVERYBODY!**

**This chapter is very serious. I repeat, VERY CEREAL!**

**There's blood, fighting, war, chaos, unexpected plot twists, a taser, even trauma. I do refrain from swearing of any kind though, (It's just wrong for a story like this.) And I don't go into great detail about anything. If something violent happens, I just say it. No need to describe about how someone got their organs ripped out or something, that's just unnecessary. But beware that there's blood and things you find in T rated games and whatever.**

**So in response, I'm changing the rating to "T"**

**I'm going to repeat this five times:**

**The rating is now "T"**

**The rating is now "T"**

**The rating is now "T"**

**The rating is now "T"**

**The rating is now "T"**

**Ok, you have been warned. I don't go into unnecessary detail about anything, that would be disturbing, but this chapter does have violence and blood and gross stuff for little kids.**

**It's always up to you to imagine what you will but just be warned.**

**And just to make sure that I don't ruin this chapter for you guys with all these warnings, this is probably my all time favorite chapter to write. I love this one! Talk about chaos and plot twists!**

**Anyways, thanks and you have been notified. Reviews always wanted of course. If you are now totally confused on the story, you're not alone. Just PM me and I'll explain.**

**Bring on the chaos!**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 18

Surprises. Jackson loved surprises.

Especially when he was the one doing the surprising. Right in front of Lauren's bed while she was asleep, this was perfect. Time for his big finale of gifts, the one that he had worked hard to get for her.

One... Two... Three!

"WAKE UP LAUREN!"

Lauren jumped out of the bed so fast she threw Jackson to the floor and In one quick motion, she had her lighter in one hand, and a fist in the other.

"Woah? Calm down there Lory." The doctor picked himself up off the floor and brushed his pants. "I just came in to wake you up. Relax, nothing wrong here."

Lauren flicked her lighter closed, Her fist didn't unfold though.

"And, you're doing this at..." Lauren glanced at the alarm clock on her desk.

"Geezes Jack! It's five in the morning! What are you doing? Even I don't wake up this early."

Jackson didn't need to say anything. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets. They looked like movie theater tickets to Lauren from here. She couldn't tell because her eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

Jack missed the scowl that Lauren gave him while he handed the tickets to her. She took them forcefully.

"Here. It's our eighteen month anniversary." Jack didn't know why that felt like a special occasion. "Anyways, I'll go make breakfast. Our ride leaves in one hour. I know you've been wanting this."

Lauren's face didn't let up a single muscle. She glared at the doctor ignoring the tickets in her hand. Jack just smiled and walked out of the door. That wasn't exactly what he had planned but it worked. At least he had finally surprised Lauren for once.

Lauren sighed and looked down at the tickets in her hand. What were they? A movie? Pokemon gym tickets? Maybe Jack bought her a place in a model show?

She read the bold line at the top of the ticket. "Silver Lake Pokemon Reserve. Access Tickets."

She dropped the lighter straight to the floor.

Jack was busy humming his favorite song while heating up the leftover pizza they had. Two slices for him, and one for...

"Where did you get these?"

Jack turned around, Lauren was standing at the door.

Jack had never seen her so surprised before. Her face was the equivalent of someone seeing a legendary with their own eyes.

"Um," Jack stumbled on his words. Eventually he smiled and pulled out the now warm pizza. "Well, It's a gift. We got access into the reserve. Can you believe it?"

"Yes. I'm aware of that." Lauren snapped back. Jack now realized that there was actually anger in her voice. "I asked, where did you get these?"

Jack swallowed. "I got them from the mayor's friend. He's high up in rank. Relax, I didn't steal them. I pulled a few levers and asked a few people and got us access into the reserve, only for research purposes of course. But still, we're going in!"

Jack stood smiling but Lauren stood petrified. Finally she moved.

She glanced at the tickets in her hand, and then back at Jack. She collapsed against the wall, hardly able to hold herself up.

"Lauren? Hey, it's just a present. You ok?"

She didn't answer. She just stood against the wall staring at the tickets in her hand. For a full twenty seconds, she stood there.  
"Jack?" Lauren started. He sighed realizing that she was actually ok and not in complete shock. "Jack, you are one weird guy with your presents."

Jack smiled. "So, you're going?"

Lauren stood staring at the tickets. Jack didn't even see how she could be considering the alternative. He had gotten used to her weirdness but this was bigger to scientists than astronauts reaching Mars. How could she be pondering this? These tickets were worth a fortune. He should've probably mentioned how long it took him to get these.

"Yes. I guess." Lauren answered. She let her hand down and smiled back at Jack.

Jack couldn't believe it. He got a date. "Great, um, I'll pack our lunch, and get the camera, and some cash. Um, do you need anything while were gone? We need to make this worth every second."

"I just need my lighter." Lauren stood up and walked quickly to her room.

The puzzled look Jack gave showed his confusion at her answer. "You know, I've never seen you refuel that thing. Don't you ever burn it out?"

Lauren didn't respond. Jack wasn't sure if he was happy that he finally got a date with her, or if she was now just more confusing than ever.

He shrugged, they were going to the reserve and their ride left in forty minutes. Him, a camera, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and one crazy confusing girl his own age.

LIfe is so sweet.

...

Alisa woke up slowly. Her fur was burning hot and she could've sworn she was sweating , if she knew how to.

She stirred, then remembered where she had fallen asleep. The burning fur next to her now made sense.

Too late though, Jake opened his eyes right behind her.

"Wha... What? Alisa?"

He opened his eyes fully. He looked down finding his sister smiling smugly at him. Already he could tell she was hiding something.

It was then that he realized she was sleeping on him.

"Hey!" In one kick Alisa was sent flying to the other side of the cave smacking her side against the rock. She fell down and then got up unhurt, but laughing. She busted up laughing at the sight of her brother, and his fur.

Jake was freaking out. He stared furious at the spot in his fur that was creased where his sister had slept against him. Immediately he patted the fur down as fast as he could.

"Gross!" He yelled licking the spot clean. "Alisa! Why, What were you thinking? That's so gross. Why would you sleep so close to me?"

Alisa just laughed even more watching her brother freak out. "Sorry, I got lonely last night."

"That's disgusting!" Jake finished pushing back the fur where she had curled up against him. It wasn't even just a touch on the side, It was obvious that she had curled up as tight as she could against him. His yellow fur was still creased where she had snuggled up by him. What was he? A giant blanket to her?

"Alisa!" Jake turned and glared at her. She just smiled. "Why did you..?"

"Because, I got lonely. The wind was blowing last night and I couldn't sleep." She smiled as best as she could, then she busted up laughing. There was no funnier sight than a Jolteon with all his hair standing up and one spot totally creased differently. It was like someone with a bad hair day after a lightning strike.

Jake was helpless. He growled and frowned but his sister just kept laughing at him. He sighed and looked down where she had slept against his fur.

So gross! What was she thinking? Of all things a sister could do, this was the absolute worst.

No, wait. Jake's eyes shot open in horror. His fur was the slightest bit wet right in the crease. Right where her head had been.

"Did, did you drool last night?"

Alisa stopped laughing. Did she? She didn't know? She brushed her paw against her mouth, wiping it once feeling the sticky saliva. Yep, she had drooled last night.

She laughed even more. "Hehe, Oops. Don't worry, it'll help keep your fur clean."

That was it. The Jolteon's fur lit up shining across the whole cave. His eyes sparked yellow and he charged up the biggest Thunderbolt he could.

Alisa made it out just in time. In one expert leap she jumped out of the cave and crashed on the grassy floor beneath her. Jake finished his attack, realized he had missed, and then bolted out of the cave.

Alisa couldn't help herself, Jake growled even more and got ready to leap, straight for her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that brother." Alisa suggested. Jake let up on his attack a little. "Remember what happens when I get angry. Thunderbolt is a bad idea."

Jake remembered exactly what she as talking about. Her, bloodlust. He couldn't' lay a single strike on her without risking that thing in return.

It, It was so not fair. Jake could feel it, the sure sign of defeat, Alisa had him in checkmate.

He let his attack fade and hung his head to the ground.

"Alisa, I swear. If you weren't my sister..."

Alisa just laughed even more. "Sorry brother. I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Jake looked at the soft cushioned spot on his fur where Alisa had ruined it. What were his friends going to say?

"Just, just this once. But if you do it again, I swear I'll tan your hide and wrap you around my neck as a trophy!"

Alisa stuck out her tongue. "It's already light out, were probably late for training. Mom's going to be mad."

Jake looked over at the sun. If his sister was correct, training was probably starting now.

He never let his eyes off his sister, walking right by her, and then shoved her face in the dirt as hard as he could. He didn't wait to look but ran for his life heading straight for his mom.

Alisa struggled but finally pulled her face out of the ground. She growled at her brother spitting out dirt but he was already out of reach. Great, now her nose hurt too. To bad her brother couldn't take a joke or two. Still, that was the funniest sight she had ever seen. A jolteon with a bad hair day? Hilarious.

She laughed and started walking towards the training grounds. Obviously she was late but oh well, she already had enough training to take on anything Eseral had planned, which she so clearly demonstrated last night.

She had almost forgotten about her ability. The bloodlust inside her. At the thought, she could locate the sense deep inside her knowing exactly what it took to release it. She hoped it wouldn't happen again, today, or any time in the future. What if it did?

She stopped walking. Shadow was almost prancing right up to her.

"Dad?" She questioned when she finally reached her. He looked down at her seeing her scared face, and then smiled.

"So, did Jake throw a fit?"  
Alisa busted up laughing. So her dad knew the whole time? Both her parents probably knew considering they got up earlier than them. And they didn't say a thing to either of them?

"Yah, you should see his fur. It's hilarious. I think..."

Shadow interrupted. "Alright, enough sweetie. It's time to start training."

Alisa stopped laughing. "Huh? Training?"

Shadow started walking at a fast pace. They were already late to training anyways.

"Well, considering that you already know Shadow ball," He looked down at her seeing her frightened reaction. "And that you already fight with great skill. I've decided to help you train from now on. You'll still be with Eseral and the cubs, but I'm going to help you out specifically."

Alisa was surprised. "Does, does this mean, you'll train me the moves you know."

Shadow laughed. "Well, I'm an Umbreon Sweetie, you still have all the evolutions in front of you. You can't learn what I do."

Alisa sighed and held her head low. Should she tell him? No, never. She couldn't let that secret out. Only her and Jake knew, if he hadn't told anyone yet.

"Ok, sounds great." Alisa tried to hide her concern. What she would do to be trained right now, by a real Umbreon, to be a real Umbreon. But what if her father was disappointed. Besides all the other types were ten times as common as hers. she might as well have wished to be a different Pokemon all together.  
"So," Shadow nudged her al little. "Come on, you're not off the hook that easy. You know, Jake was around your age when he evolved."  
Great, now her father was pressing the issue.  
"I don't want to talk about it."

Shadow smirked. "Why, embarrassed? Come on sweetie, I'm your father."

Alisa didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to say, "Um, if," Oh boy, she gulped. "If you had to take a guess, which one do you think I would be."

Shadow cocked his head and then gave it some thought. He walked, thinking about it carefully.

A full minute later, he finally answered.

"You'd be a Flareon. No way you want to be like your brother, and you hate swimming. So really it's the only choice left." He licked her ear kindly. "I knew it. You've wanted to be a Flareon all along huh?"

Alisa felt like she wanted to cry. "Yah, that's it."

Shadow beamed. "Perfect. Well your two Fennekin friends will help out tremendously. I'll help you today, help you to train correctly. Just think," Shadow brushed up by her side affectionately. "You. A Flareon in a matter of months. Just imagine it."

Alisa rolled her eyes and trudged on. She wondered if her dad could sense the doubt inside her.

Shadow wondered why none of this was getting to his daughter. What on earth could she have been hiding from him? He tried again and again, but nothing got the reaction he wanted. He could definitely sense the doubt inside her.

Eventually, they reached the other cubs. Shadow gave her one last nudge watching her run off. He wished her a flame-tastic time.

Again, nothing, no positive response. His poor daughter was miserable. All he wanted to do was cheer her up from her bloodlust attack and figure out what this secret of hers was. It was obviously killing her from the inside.

Shadow sat and watched. Well, he would help her train to be a Flareon. She would be happier when it actually came true. As soon as Eseral was done he would jump in again and pull her out. Maybe get that secret out of her.

He sat, and watched his wife helping explain to the cubs how to do a special attack. When she spotted him, Shadow pawed at the ground, three times.

Eseral shot up in surprise. A Flareon? Of course, it all makes sense now. Her Fennekin friends, her temper... Of course her daughter wanted to be a Flareon. What else fit her so perfectly?

...

Lauren had never been so uncomfortable before. A five person Jeep, driving through the dirt, seating six people. She hadn't said a word the whole trip.

Jack actually had his arm around her though. That was quite comfortable and nice of him. She didn't know any of these people except for him. Somewhere, deep inside, she felt more comfortable with him by her side. Maybe because all they had been through for two years.

The driver finished his story. "So that's when I quit being a Pokemon Trainer. I just hated getting defeated all the time. Research is more of my thing anyways."  
Jack immediately cut in bragging about all he had accomplished as a researcher. The driver was completely amused with every word, Lauren knew it was just an act to get along though.

The car hit a bump and her pocket jingled. She reached down to the floor and picked up her lighter.

"A Pokeball? You into training as well?"

Lauren looked up finding the driver eyeing her. He had seen her pokeball shaped lighter fall to the floor. Great, quick, make an excuse.

"Um, It's just a souvenir." She put it away immediately and tried not to make eye contact.

The Driver laughed. "Hey, relax. I'm just trying to be friends. You haven't said a word yet."

Lauren was surprised at his attentiveness. Apparently the Pokemon researcher had good senses.

"Anyways," He turned around in his seat and held out a hand. "I'm Chase Fisher but just call me Chase."

Lauren wanted to scream in horror. "Hey? Watch the road!"

Chase laughed and turned around slowly. He put his hands back on the wheel.

"Relax, there's nothing but fields out here anyways. Oh, never mind. Were at the border. Alright everybody relax and be cool. You all have your tickets right?"

The Jeep skid to a halt right at the border. A barb wire fence ran the surrounding stretching up to six feet tall with sharp wires wrapping every line. The only opening, was right here. Right at the gate.

Two men stood, officers of some sort with some degree in protecting whatever. Lauren didn't really care about anything except for the fact that they carried guns; a small pistol or maybe taser was at each one's side. Scary.

She got out of the car, along with every one else. The silent man in the passenger seat glared at her the whole time she moved.

She didn't know what else to do, so she stuck her tongue out. Immediately she regretted it. What kind of adult does somehting like that?

"Alright Lauren." The driver said. "You first. Go check in at the gate, and don't forget your ticket."

She thanked him and stepped right up to the fence while Jack finished unpacking all the expensive stuff he brought.

The two guards smiled at her, "Name?" The one of the right asked.

"Lauren." She didn't give her last name, it wasn't necessary.

The guard waited, but then just wrote down Lauren on his little list. Lauren didn't even realize that he had one by his side until now.

"Reason for visit?"

"That guy back there." Lauren pointed to Jack. She didn't laugh like her answer was a joke.

The guard gave up. He chuckled and put his pad down. "Whatever, just give me your ticket." Lauren handed him the ticket.

"Alright. You know the rules. They're pretty simple. Don't hinder, distract, or destroy any wildlife while your in there. Just observe and watch. No notepads or electronic data devices allowed at all either. What is in there stays in there. Failure to comply by these rules will, obviously," The guard rolled his eyes. "Will result in punishment. Agreed?"

Lauren nodded. The man looked down at her pocket immediately and nodded towards it.

Lauren realized what he was thinking. Agreeing to this and then having an object that looked an awful lot like a pokeball inside of her pocket was obviously suspicious.

She pulled out her lighter and flicked it open. "It's just this. I always have it."

The guard thought about it. "A lighter? I can't let you..."  
"Well you're not having it." The girl immediately flicked it off and put it back inside her pocket. She challenged the officer right in the eyes.

The officer was actually surprised. He looked up at his assistant who just shrugged helplessly.

"Whatever," Lauren noted that he liked using that word. The officer let it go, "If I see a campfire, I'll be sure to find you first."

With that, he stepped aside and the small gate opened up. He gestured for her to walk in.

Lauren didn't know. She just, could she? This close. She stepped in, immediately feeling the difference in the grass.

The dirt surrounding the compound was dead and trashed. For some reason, grass actually grew inside the fence line dying once it got out. It was like the first breath of fresh air from the deep city. Lauren took a whiff smelling the miles of fields in front of her, and smiled.

She heard a crash behind her, Jack had dropped most of his stuff by accident. She could hear officer tell him that no cameras were aloud and Jack throwing a fit. She laughed, what was he expecting at a place like this? This wasn't the zoo.

"So, you got in."

Lauren jumped around in surprise. She hadn't even seen the man. It was like he just randomly appeared there.

It was the mysterious man in the passenger seat. The only one here that seemed to be more mysterious than her from what she could tell.

The man looked her up and down, and then looked out in the fields.

"What do you think?" He asked never letting his gaze fall. "The lake is where we'll get the best view. Probably full of Pokemon."

Lauren was glad for this kind of conversation. It was nice and easy compared to the loads of questions she would get.

"Pokemon would be located by the lake but probably not at it. If you want the best view," She stopped and eyed the man, he didn't really look much like a spectator for Pokemon. "You'll have to try the fields behind Silver lake and Boulder River. That's where they'll be acting more naturally."

The man nodded. "Good thinking. Come on, lets ditch these guys before they drop something metal and scare away every living thing in sight."

Lauren laughed. The man didn't even smile. He just started forward, very quietly, heading straight to where she had advised to go.

Lauren was surprised at how good he was. Maybe he had been a Pokemon watcher after all, he could walk without breaking a single twig or causing any noise. Just like her.

This would be fun. The rest of the researchers behind her wouldn't get to see what she would see with this man. the chance to see these pokemon in here with her own eyes. Every single one of them. Their home in the meadow, playing by the lake, adults running around, berries a plenty for everyone. A young mother, an Umbreon and Espeon, two Fenne...

She stopped, she fingered her lighter gripping it painfully, she felt her heart pound in her chest.

She heaved over struggling to breathe looking at the ground. Her eyes started to black out.

She couldn't do this, not yet. It was too soon. Not like this, not with Jack. This, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

This, this was Silver Lake. This was where...

This was where it happened. Two years ago.

...

Alisa stood ready for anything. Her father had dragged her out of the pack just to spend some training time with her.

"Ok Alisa. To be a Flareon, you have to think strongly. You have to hit hard with your special attack and then stand strong. Jolteon's are the quick ones. Vaporeons are the smooth fighters. You have to be the strong one as a Flareon."

Alisa rolled her eyes. Her father had been going on about this for at least an hour. She glanced behind her seeing Fenara and Cheddar talking to each other. She missed her friends already over this training.

"Hey, Alisa?" Shadow asked.

Immediately Alisa jerked back around.  
"Alright, yes. Hit hard and stay strong. Ok dad. I got it."

Shadow smiled again. "Perfect. Alright, try and practice it on me."

Alisa head-butted him in the chest like a rocket. Shadow flew back ten feet, and then stopped rolling.

At first, he tried to talk but there was no air in his lungs, then he tried to move but felt nothing but squealing pain.

He rolled on the ground for a few seconds, and then stood up. He could hardly keep his legs from shaking from that hit.

Where, where the heck had that come from?

"Alis..." Shadow stopped and coughed getting his air back. Eventually, he was able to breath normally again trudging up slowly to his daughter. "Alisa? What, where, how did you?"

Alisa shrugged. "Was that hard enough? I need to hit hard to be a Flareon. Lets try it again so I can get better, or am I done?"

Shadow jumped back and held out his paw.

"Yah, on second thought," he stopped and took in another breath, "Lets work on your evasive skills instead. A Flareon needs to be able to take or dodge a hit."

Alisa shrugged, this would be easier than dodging a Slowpoke. She had evaded and taken Jake's thundershock's all the time. How hard could this be?  
Shadow didn't know what was going on. He eyed his daughter carefully thinking through every answer.

First, she launched a Shadow ball untrained. Now, she hits harder than a fully grown Pokemon? She was hiding something. That unsaid something back in the cave after her bloodlust attack. She was hiding something deep.

Or, maybe she was just a really good fighter. Shadow couldn't wrap his head around either answer.

"Ok. This one's tricky but you should be able to dodge it." Shadow stood up. "This is a tackle. To dodge this you..."

"Lean on your right side and jump when you do, yes dad. I know how to dodge a dumb tackle." Alisa rolled her eyes and stood up ready to fight.

Shadow was dumbstruck. Of course his daughter knew how to dodge that. What was he thinking?

"Well, um, what do you want to do?" Shadow asked getting up from the ground.

Alisa smiled. "Hit me with whatever you've got."

Shadow opened his eyes wide. "Hah, nice try but you'll die if I do."

Alisa wasn't scared. "I can always practice my tackles again if you want."

Shadow caught what she meant. He stood up, and smiled deviously.

Whatever. His daughter was obviously well trained. Shadow stretched his back paws and cracked his neck.  
"Alright. No holdbacks and go all out." Shadow smiled and stood ready to attack, in a perfect position.

Alisa smiled. This was more like it. "Ok, Im ready."

The two sat and eyed each other for a second.

Shadow smiled cunningly. He knew exactly what to do. The trained veteran could, but of course he would go easy anyways, squish his daughter in two but that's not his way of training despite how fun it would've been.

Shadow closed his eyes and focused. His special attack was already underway.

Alisa stood ready to attack. She watched the Umbreon closely never letting her gaze down. The minute he made a move, she would be ready to counter. But, he just stood there.

Alisa watched and then stood in shock. As if by magic, he wasn't where he stood. She looked to her right but instantly he was gone again. She, she couldn't' even see him anymore from how fast he was moving. It looked, impossible.

The Umbreon stared her down. Alisa didn't know what to do. Her instincts did the first thing that came to mind. Panic. React. Do something. Anything. Attack!

She jumped to thin air closing her eyes. Missed. Nothing was there and she landed on her face hitting the dirt.

"Well, not so tough now are you?" Shadow laughed reappearing from his faint attack.

Alisa didn't know what happened. "What? but I? How did you do that? Dad, what was that?"

Shadow smiled. "It's a faint attack sweetie. If you're ever going to learn to truly focus during a fight, then learn to hit someone during a faint attack. it's impossible, but very fun to try and dodge." Alisa took notice that he said the word impossible. She had never even heard of that attack before.

Alisa liked the idea. Training against someone who knew moves that she had never heard of. What other secrets did her father hide. It was embarrassing to watch her slip up so badly and hit the ground though. She checked to make sure no one had seen her but Fenara and Cheddar were still playing, she looked back at her father.

He smiled, "I don't think you're old enough but," he sighed giving in, "But, I guess your mother doesn't have to know. What do you say I teach you some stuff only I know?"

Alisa beamed like it was her birthday. "Really. You'll, you'll teach me to fight?" She couldn't believe it. Besides versing her easy brother Jake, she had never had a real challenge before. This would be so fantastic. A dream come true.

Shadow smiled. "Of course, if it means that much to you. I mean, it's just fighting, there's more to being a Flareon than that you know."

"Yah, whatever." Alisa jumped up ready. "Come on, teach me something. Please?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and stood back up. Some day he would have to teach her patience.

Oh well, it would be fun to hit her with another faint attack, this time actually smacking her to the point she would probably cry. Then again, she was tough.

"Lets not train here. Follow me. We'll go somewhere better." Shadow bolted off and Alisa ran right behind him. None of the other cub's noticed there disappearance.

Alisa couldn't' believe it, this was too perfect. Now she would get training from her father and he didn't know about her secret. It was almost too good to believe. Her, her father, and a wide open meadow with nowhere to hide from possible threats could be eyeing them right now.

...

Lauren stood behind the bush watching secretly. Her new found friend was very good at this.

"Do you see anything?" She whispered hardly able to hear her own voice.

The mysterious man, who she found out was named John, shook his head. "No, nothing."

Lauren could feel her blood rushing. So close to seeing something here. But yet so far.

"Maybe we should move closer." Lauren got up but John grabbed her arm.

She shrunk back down behind the bush. "What? Do you see something."

John didn't move. He just stood staring ahead of him.

"Ok. It's time."

If Lauren had had a sixth sense, it would've flared up right now. "Time? For what?"

John reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small walkie talkie.

"Hey?" Lauren questioned keeping her voice down. "But, how did you..?"  
"Listen." John spoke over a whisper and stared right at her. "I'm going to give you one option. I would suggest you leave and head straight back to the car."

Lauren could feel every sense in her body spark in concern. She clenched her hand into a fist and got ready.

"Leave? Why? We just got here."

The man didn't answer. He pulled the walkie talkie to his ear.

"Chase. Listen, I got two, an Umbreon and an Eevee. There's nothing else out here and the Eevee's quite small. An Umbreon though could..." he was cut off by Chase on the other side.

Lauren's eyes shot wide. They're, they were planning something. She couldn't quite make out the words on the other side of the walkie talkie.

John continued. "Yes. And Yes. No, she's still here. Of course..." Lauren stood up forgetting about her hiding. She stepped back a foot and got ready to run.

"Of course boss. Whatever. I'll take care of them. Consider your rebirth already accomplished. This one's in the bag."

He put the walkie talkie down and put it in his pocket.

John stood up and held out his hand to Lauren. She stood where she was.

"Listen girl. There's things here you researchers don't understand. I don't want to but I will." He gestured over his shoulder.

Lauren looked where he gestured. She could she Jack being forcefully brought back to the jeep by two of the guys. He didn't look like he was enjoying the ride.

Lauren took another step back. The man pulled out a taser from his pocket.

Lauren stopped. "What? You just carry a taser around for no good reason?"

John shrugged. "So you'll cooperate?"

Lauren thought about it. She looked out at the field where the Pokemon where. Then she glanced back at Jack who was forcefully, but unsuccessfully, trying to wring himself free.

Lauren sighed. Looked like she didn't have a choice. She stopped fingering the lighter in her pocket and put up her hands where they could be seen.

"Good." John reached forward and thrust her towards the car by her shirt. He pushed her to get moving.

"So what are you guys? Thieves? Work for the mob or something? As far as I can tell, you don't even have any pokemon so what are you even doing? You can watch pokemon without harming them you know."

John smiled. He yanked Lauren close to him. "You know, you're not very bright for someone with nothing but a lighter to protect you."

Lauren got the hint that maybe this man wasn't a researcher after all. "What, what are you going to do to them?" To her surprise, the Pokemon were her first concern.

"Were taking them."

Lauren's eyes popped in surprise. They, they were thieves.

"But, but that's illegal." She said frightened. "You can't possibly avoid the government on this one. How many do you plan to take?"

The man smiled. "All of them. Now get moving."

...

Zero out of four. Alisa had evaded zero of Shadow's faint attacks.

"So," the father taunted as his daughter stood there. "Are you sure you want to try another one?"

Alisa got up, her legs shaking. For the first time ever, she didn't want to continue on. Her father had easily defeated her.

She looked behind her just to double check that no one else was around her. Fenara and Cheddar were out of sight, so they wouldn't hear about this.

She hung her head. "Fine. You win." Alisa lay back down on the ground. Never had she given up so easily.

Shadow laughed. There were a few things that perhaps Alisa should've known about. One, faint attack won't miss. Two, he was actually trained to fight. A young cub like her had a gift. Shadow had everything else.

He sat down next to his daughter. Alisa was almost jealous of how good her father was for fighting.

Shadow still hadn't broken her. He wondered if she would ever tell him her secret. "So, we can work on your other senses if you want."

Alisa chuckled. "How about we just take a break?"

Shadow was surprised. Alisa didn't care though rolling over so her face was looking up towards the sky. She could barely make out the ground beside her in her peripheral vision.

"Alisa." Shadow started. "I, I don't see why your not excited about evolving."

Alisa rolled her eyes. "Well, why would I be? I'd probably turn out like Jake."

"Jake has plenty of things to be proud of." He nudged her a little. "Besides, being a Flareon would be fun. I always thought so when I was little."  
"Dad?" Alisa cut in. "Can you just drop it?"

Shadow stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask why or punish his daughter. Where was this coming from?

Shadow had enough. He would just have to ask his daughter straight out.

"Alisa. what's your sec..."

A red flash. Both Pokemon jumped up awake. A red flash appeared behind a bush making a quick popping noise, and then disappearing.

Alisa had never seen it before. It was like a weird ember attack. She inched forwards kind of curious towards the sight that was now gone.

Her father, grabbed her by the neck and pushed her behind him. It was then, that she realized his tail and ears were straight down. He stood up as tall as he could, peering towards the bush.

He started growling. It wasn't playful like she had always heard. When a real Pokemon growls in fear, it's something different.

The chills ran down Alisa's back. Something, something was out there.

"Dad? What is it?" Alisa could feel herself creeping closer to him trying to hide underneath the tall Umbreon. He was careful to make sure Alisa didn't move.

Shadow couldn't believe it. Years of being prepared, he had seen the red flashes before. Could it, could it really be happening again? Already?

A Mightyena stalked out of the bush. He saw the two Pokemon and smiled.

"Alisa?" Shadow warned standing tall.

The Mightyena got closer. He stared the Umbreon down, smiling. Shadow could hear two more Pokemon around him trying to close him in. Alisa could hardly breath.

"Alisa. Run. Go tell mom." He gently pushed her away with his back foot turning around to face the other two.

Alisa stared around her. In all directions there were adult Pokemon, growling, snarling. All of them looked straight at her father.

"Alisa. Run! Go!"

Shadow shoved her out of the way just as the first one attacked. The sounds of adult Pokemon fighting scared the child for life instantly.

Alisa didn't wait. She didn't even look. She just ran. Straight towards her mom as fast as her little legs would take her. She missed the sight of her father being tackled and thrown to the ground effortlessly.

She didn't look back. She didn't see what happened. All she understood was what she heard behind her, and it didn't sound good.

...

"What? What do you want with us?"

John just laughed. Pressed up against the side of his nice car were the two researchers; Jack and Lauren.

"Please. Don't get in front of Team Citadel's way."

"What!" Lauren busted up laughing. "What, another team? You guys have to be kidding? Do you have a quote to say as well?"

"Hey!" John nearly lost his temper but controlled himself. He let his taser fall back into his pocket. "I'd watch your tongue if I were you. Team Citadel is very strong."

"But," Jack didn't get it. He tried to get up but immediately two people shoved him against the car painfully. Lauren was actually loose from anyone's grip, only because she had yet to struggle.  
"But, I don't get it." Jack complained. "Team Rocket has been shut down for ten years."

John laughed. "Well, that's old school. We're nothing like the sort."

"You're exactly like the sort." Lauren scoffed. John glared her way but continued on.

"Well, When Rocket went down, there was room for improvement. Chase learned everything they did wrong because, well, he was part of it." John smiled for effect pausing in his speech.

"And, who cares why?" Lauren insulted. John swore he wanted to hit her, but what was the purpose.

"Listen. We formed under the opposite principals. Team Rocket wanted outreach, we want to stay small. They came with a big entrance, lighting fireworks, yelling their names for the whole world to see, we strike small and fast. Because of this, Chase and I have led this team to success. We're invincible."

Lauren rolled her eyes even though it seemed quite convincing of a plan. "So, why strike here?"

John laughed. "Because your friend here gave us an entry way in." He pointed at Jack.

"What? I didn't do anything! Liar!" Jack tried to move but only had his head shoved down to the car even harder. "I'm telling everyone on you. I'll tell the guards. You'll have to take prisoners to keep me quiet."

John rolled his eyes. "I suppose you don't recognize the two holding you down huh? Typical."

Lauren managed a glance. Turns out the two guys holding him down were in fact the guards to the reserve. Well played Team, whatever they were called.

"So, let me get this straight." Lauren looked John in the eyes trying to piece it together. "You guys are a small ragtag operation that wants to do research on Pokemon."

John laughed again. Lauren was starting to get annoyed by that. "Research? Were her to enslave. Maybe just kill for fun."

Lauren's heart dropped. "You, you wouldn't dare?"

"Why not?" John shrugged. "Government wants the reserve protected. Wouldn't it just be really sucky if somehow all the Pokemon here were found dead and would they ever suspect us; a couple people with no background working for the governemnt? Nope, they would suspect the only two researchers with a recorded history of stepping in here." John looked right at Jack and smiled deviously.

Jack realized what he had done.

"What?" Lauren questioned. She glared right at her lab partner.

"Um," Jack was almost at a loss for words. "I may have signed some papers for us to get into the reserve. I didn't exactly read through them all." He didn't need to tell Lauren that he had forged her signature.

Lauren looked right back at John, she realized that probably wasn't even his real name.

"So?" John laughed. The two guards let them go pushing them away from the car. "It's pretty simple." John explained. "You two probably have one day before they start searching for you. And you," He pointed right at Jack who knew he was doomed. "Well, you gladly gave us your address, and your real names, heck, you even wrote down your social security number."

Jack glared at the three of them, but he knew he was helpless. John turned to the other two guards.

"Let them be, they'll crawl their own way home. Tell everyone Team Citadel welcomes your return." He laughed and started walking off towards the reserve. "Give me one of your Pokemon. I don't have any of my own." John commanded the officer near him. The guard looked at him rather funny, then obliged.

He handed him the small red Pokeball. A well trained Mightyena was inside.

Lauren immediately jumped straight up but Jack stopped her.  
"Lauren, don't. We need to get home."

"No!" She demanded. She yanked her arm free. "They, they can't do that! They can't take them!"

"We don't have a choice." Jack stood up himself. Was, was this really happening?

"We could handle them. We have to stop them." Lauren pulled out the lighter in her back pocket and flicked it on behind her back.

"No. We can't." Jack actually pulled on her shirt and forced her to turn her head around.

When Lauren saw his terrified face, she let her anger go. She flicked the lighter close.

"But, but they can't just waltz in there." She complained. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Come on Lauren, we need to get back. Everyone will be searching for us soon, we need to pack our stuff, the machine..."  
"I don't care about the machine!" Lauren shoved him to the ground. "They can't just take them! The, the Pokemon? They can't..."

She felt her head spin. She fell violently to the floor trying to retain her consciousness, tears were starting to escape.

Jack was immediately at her side. "Hey, Lauren?" She was awake, just too furious to even think.

Jack didn't wait. What would happen? They were being framed, probably tried in court soon. He had a feeling that destroying a reserve wouldn't go well in courts even if he wasn't responsible.

His biggest concern was getting back home and saving his life's work. The blueprints for their untested machine, and keeping Lauren awake.

He picked her up carefully, making her stumble along by his side. She muttered something about going back and other words he didn't understand. She wanted nothing more to go back and do whatever to stop the well trained men.

Jack knew it was hopeless though, in one quick day, he had been framed. He laughed at the idea. At least he was with Lauren.

He walked straight to his lab ten miles away in the city. Lauren passed out just as he reached the front door. She must've said the word help at least twelve times in her mutterings. Jack didn't care though.

He set her down on the couch, and ran to his room. What to bring? What to bring? Toothbrush? Towels? Money if he had any left?

He stopped. If anything. He knew exactly what he was bringing. he looked to the door that led downstairs.

He smiled, he was bringing a tested version of their well working machine.

If he was going to go all out, if he was leaving his work forever, he was going to test that machine of his life.

After, he would grab the blueprints, wake Lauren, and then they'd run for their lives.

...

Alisa reached her mother. She stood, instructing all the cubs on the next part of training.

When someone saw her, the cub screamed in fright. Everyone else turned in surprise seeing the terror in front of them.

Eseral turned, and immediately panicked.

"Alisa! What's, what's wrong?" She rushed right up to the cub and grabbed her face.

Alisa didn't realize it until now. She was dazed and could hardly think straight. Her mind kept flashing black suddenly reappearing where she stood. She could feel her eyes, turning red.

She tried to talk, she tried to explain, but nothing came out except air. She wasn't able to talk.

Eseral didn't know what to do. A couple red flashes appeared in the background making everyone panic. A cub screamed at the sight of another Pokemon, and ran straight for home.

Everything happened instantly. Panic broke out, all the cubs ran everywhere like an ant hill under attack. Alisa was left alone when her mother ran to get control.

Soon, it was just the two summoned Pokemon surrounding the poor Espeon that they wanted. Eseral stood in panic, and then decided to fight.

One of the other ones happened to get curious. He had cornered two cubs and stood standing over them.

Alisa heard the growling, she looked behind her snapping awake for a moment, it was Fenara and Cheddar.

The Houndoom just laughed. "Well, look what I've found." He bent down casting a shadow over the two cubs.

Cheddar gulped. The Houndoom was staring her down right in the eyes.

"I think I'll start with you." The large Pokemon smiled, showing all teeth.

Fenara forced herself to snap awake. She blinked, and then realized that a Houndoom was standing just in front of her.

Cheddar tried to run. The Houndoom reached out but was thrown to the ground by a forceful tackle thrown by Fenara. It was easily the hardest hit she had ever thrown.

After that, Fenara didn't know what to do. She stood over the HOundoom, just as he reached out.

His sharp teeth latched onto her tail, he yanked her straight up into the air.

Fenara screamed. The houndoom laughed as he shook the cub violently. He let her fall to the ground and mocked her.

"Well, feel a little off balance. You pathetic Fenn..."  
He spoke just a moment too long. Fenara let out the the ember attack she had been preparing, and then bolted straight for home. Her tail section hurt like mad but she didn't dare slow down or look back. She was going to run home, run home and grab Cheddar and then find her father.

The Houndoom stood in shock shaking the small burning flames off his nose. It didn't hurt at all to a trained fighter like him, but it sure as heck surprised him.

He growled, and watched as his new toy was running away. Great, now he would have to find something else to bring to his master.

He turned, the other two Pokemon were busy fighting the Espeon. She had yet to launch out a psychic attack. Maybe she was untrained?

Then his eyes spotted the young Eevee. Perfect.

"Well, looks like they all didn't get away." He trudged up slowly rubbing his burnt face and walked up to the Eevee.

Alisa lay there, curled up in the grass into as tight as a ball as she could get. Her paws covered her eyes pushing violently against them.

"It's not happening. It's not happening. It's not..." Alisa repeated the words in her hushed whisper as much as she could. It wasn't helping though, she could feel her memory blacking out every second.

The Houndoom just laughed. He stood over her. "What's the matter? Not going to fight?"

He pushed the young cub but Alisa just rolled right back into a ball. She shook her head and repeated the line over and over.

The Houndoom was immediately disappointed. He liked it when they tried to run away, not sit here and, do whatever this thing was doing.

"Hey!" He growled standing inches from her face. "I'm talking to you. Why don't you start running?"

"No. No. No!" Alisa repeated the line louder and louder. The Houndoom wondered if she even noticed his presence.

Whatever, he would make this quick. A nice small cub would be over in one swipe.

He picked her up with one paw by the neck and lifted her above the ground. He smiled, this would be easy.

Then Alisa's paws fell. She looked right up, no emotion on her face, straight into the Houndoom's glare.

He nearly had a heart attack. "Holy!" He staggered but held onto the cub watching the sight in front of him. Those eyes, they were the reddest thing he had ever seen.

Alisa still had her mind, her memory was blacking out quickly. She looked the Houndoom in the eyes meeting his confused glare. Then she saw her mother behind him, get tackled flat and forced to the ground. The other Pokemon attacked.

That did it. Her body shook, her eyes rolled. Everything turned black instantly and she didn't remember a thing.

The Houndoom could hardly breath, scared to death. The Eevee's black pupils stretched to the fullest extent. Her claws grew twice their size unnaturally breaking her paws. Her teeth sharpened cutting into her gums as they widened. Even the fur the houndoom gripped cut into his paw like razors.

Five seconds passed during her transformation, and the bloodlust was complete. The bloodlust only wanted one thing for her, to make her survive.

The Houndoom lasted ten seconds.

Fenara didn't know what was going on. Everywhere around her was just panic.

She finally made it, straight to the middle of the pack. Cub's everywhere were screaming for their parents and finding them amidst the masses. She stopped and looked around everywhere.

"Dad! Dad!" She called it again and again but she couldn't' see anything anywhere.

Someone else grabbed her, a quick gentle Pokemon grabbed her by the neck and ran straight for her home instead.

She stopped, dropping Fenara by the cave. Fenara barely had the time to turn around and see Fern run back into the masses and help out. So Fern had grabbed her.

Fenara sat still. She spotted her father quickly rounding up cubs and counting making sure everyone was safe. He was in control, taking charge, as if he had seen this before. He was asking around making sure no one else was here that didn't belong. The attacks were nearly over as most of the Pokemon ran off seeing how strong the small pack actually was.

The attacking Pokemon hadn't expected most of the cubs to be able to fight. Sadly, they had failed to gather a single Pokemon from the strong pack, and ran back to their masters in defeat. Well, most of them.

Fenara looked around. She noticed the cave before her, and ran in.

Immediately she could sense something was wrong. Something else was in here.

"He, hello?" Fenara called out. No response.

Suddenly, vines wrapped tightly around her, she was forced against the cave wall.

"Well, two of them." The attacker showed itself. A full grown Bulbasaur with four vines stretching from it's back.

Fenara tried to run, but her feet were lifted off the ground with the strong vine and shoved her against the wall. She tried to scream, but her neck was tied tight. Too tight for her to use an Ember attack.

"Perfect. Now I've got two Fennekins. This first one isn't too good though." The Bulbasaur laughed and looked behind him.

"I guess we could leave him behind huh? No use carrying extra cargo, he's as good as dead anyways."

Fenara tried to scream but instead managed to bite the Bulbasaur instead. He screamed and then seconds after, realized his mistake.

The only pokemon searching for her heard the noise. Tailo rushed up to the cave's entrance finding the sight before him.

He stood tall, eyes glowing red, and launched the biggest Ember attack he could.

Fenara had never seen a real Pokemon attack during a fight. The flames rushed so quickly into the cave that the Bulbasaur only had time to scream before he was toasted alive.

The flames licked Fenara's fur burning her intensely, but her inner flame seemed to repel the attack. She huddle against the wall, ignoring the screams, and waited for it to be over untouched by the attack.

Tailo finally let his attack die down. He ran in, smelling burnt flower, and seeing his daughter huddled closely against the smoldering wall.

"Hey? Fenara." He rushed over and looked her up and down.

"You're badly hurt. Stand up, quickly. We have to get Fenray out and make sure everyone else is safe. Then we can tend your wound."

Fenara only heard the first three words. She was hurt? But, she didn't feel anything. Maybe her father meant from the fire.

Tailo acted quickly, he gently picked up the now warm Fennekin and rushed out of the cave. Fenara followed taking one last look at the burned pokemon before her.

The Bulbasaur actually looked dead, she had never seen a sight like it before.

Fenara walked out to the cave's entrance and stood in shock. Everything around her was terrible.

The adults were coming back to the huddled masses, among them was Jake who was limping on one foot, Shadow was by his side untouched by anything. He had given the other Pokemon a fight worth their life and sent them running. Jake's paw was twisted and actually looked broken.

Cub's everywhere where crying. The adult's tried their best to comfort them but it was hopeless.

Tailo rushed straight up to Shadow. He licked Jake who quickly limped away and went to help elsewhere.

"Is, is it over?" Tailo asked. Shadow nodded very slowly.

So then it was over. The attack. Tailo turned and looked out among all the confused and screaming Pokemon.

"Everyone!" He demanded. No one looked his way.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped and turned. They stared at the tall Fennekin before them.

"Listen. It's over. Count and make sure everyone is here." It wasn't advice, Tailo gave it out as an order. An order to be obeyed now.

All the adults counted their cubs. After a few moments, they had confirmed that everyone was here.

Tailo nodded and turned back to Shadow.

"Is your wife here?" He asked.

Shadow looked around. He didn't spot her.

"Eseral?" He whispered. "Es, Eseral!"

Everyone went quiet, no one responded.

Shadow suddenly panicked. "Eseral! Eseraaal!"

He tried to run but Tailo stopped him tackling him flat. "Shadow, don't. You'll never catch them."

Shadow screamed and struggled. He smacked the Fennekin off him and chased off into the meadow. They weren't taking his wife!

Jake realized what was going on. "M... Mom?"

He looked around him. He couldn't see her. But, but she was safe. She, she wasn't gone? She wasn't...

"No." He whispered looking frantically around him. "No. No. It's not right! Mom? Mom!"

It was hopeless. The Jolteon could feel his fear cracking into his mind. He shoved his face to the ground in tears and begged himself to get control. He called out to his mother forty two times before he broke out in tears.

Tailo realized it too. Eseral was gone. Another Pokemon that disappeared from these ruthless intruders.

That was two in two years. Tailo begged his mind not to snap with his anger but he kept it under control. He prayed Eseral's family would be able to keep it together as well. Jake and Shadow, he needed them after something like this.

"Listen. Everyone stay here. Keep your young one's close, no one leaves." Tailo issued out orders running around keeping everyone safe. He ran straight up to the injured Jolteon.

"Hey, Jake?" Tailo rushed up by his side and stood before him. His eyes were pouring tears and he kept pulling on his fur.

"No, no. It's not true. Mom's fine."

"Jake?" Tailo knew he had to snap him out of this, it wasn't safe. "Jake. It's ok. She's gone."

"No!" The Jolteon screamed in pain and rolled over clutching his paw. Putting weight on his broken paw wasn't helping him.

The Fennekin tried everything he could, but Jake wouldn't' let his mother go. In his mind, she was still right there. Safe and sound. He refused to except her loss over anything.

Fenara disobeyed her father. She snuck out away from the pack taking a look back and then ran off towards the training grounds. She had double checked to make sure Cheddar was still there and Fenray was with his mother. Both her friends were ok.

No one knew where Alisa was though. No one had checked. Fenara ran off into the meadow searching for the last friend she needed.

She turned the corner into the training grounds. She spotted her immediately. The eevee stood, alive. Fenara felt a sigh of relief but when she looked around the Eevee, she could hardly stand.

Beside her, were three dead Pokemon. Torn open, slit, cut, bitten, they were everything but alive.

The Eevee turned, her eyes blood red. Her fur was stained red on her teeth and paws.

She approached the Fenara, growling.

Fenara tried to run but couldn't. The bloodlust had her in a trance as she just stood in fear.

The Eevee got closer, Fenara could smell the death surrounding her.

"Alisa?" Fenara whispered. "Alisa!"

At the sound of her name the Eevee suddenly shuddered. Her eyes snapped back into place and she stopped.

Alisa didn't know what happened. One second, she was being held by the houndoom completely helpless and losing her memory. She barely remembered watching her mother get tackled.

And Then Instantly, she stood before her friend. Her teeth bared, claws out, eyes blood red. She could taste the stench of death surrounding her as she stared her friend int he eyes.

Alisa shuddered, cried, and fell to the ground. She looked at the three dead Pokemon behind her. Had, had she done that?

Waking up from this for Alisa was like going from an innocent creature, to suddenly becoming a murderer. Everything about her spelled death and she could feel it. She had actually killed something. Her bloodlust had saved her life.

The frightening Eevee collapsed to the ground and stood in shock. She shuddered at the sight and smell of herself. Alisa blinked but her memory just wouldn't come back. Everything for the last few hours was just a giant black blur of forgetfulness.

"What, what happened? Where am I? How did I get here?" She looked around her frantically but could't figure a thing.

One question still lurked in her head. The thought persisted knowing she needed the answer. She looked Fenara right in the eyes.

"Wh... Where's mom?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Excited for the new chapter?**

**-I sure am. I've been waiting for forever!**

**Alisa! How did you... Never mind. Here, it's the new chapter. Let me know what you think first before I send it out ok?**

**(Alisa reads it over)**

**-Hmm, yes, it looks good except for one thing.**

**Oh? And what's that?**

**-I'm not in this chapter. You can't have an entire chapter without me in it? What were you thinking?**

**What do you mean? this chapter isn't about you. This chapter has nothing to do with you. That's all. Now give the manuscript back, the readers are waiting.**

**-And? What if I don't? What if I want to make some changes?**

**Uh oh. No, wait. Alisa? You don't understand. That's my only copy. Destroying it would cause total chaos! You don't know what you're doing! Don't, touch, anything!**

**-(Runs out of room and locks the door)**

**-Jake! I got it! I got it! I got his only copy. It's ours!**

**-Perfect! Nice work Alisa. Now I can be a level one hundred, finally! About time we made the correct changes.**

**-No way bro. We're going to rewrite it so that I'm the best fighter in the story. You can be second best. ok?**

**-What! But it was my idea. i wanted to be the best fighter. You can't just take it sis, I called it first.**

**-Well I'm not changing it. I have the story so I get to do all the changing. (Stick's tongue out)**

**-I think we can fix that. (Jake tackles sister, papers go everywhere)**

**-Jake? Stop! Seriously. You've just damaged a piece.**

**-Uh oh. I think I just ruined a page. There's ink everywhere now. Quick, what does it say? What did I get rid of?**

**-Um, this page is about you. It's about how you were my older brother. That whole part has been smudged out by your paw so I guess both parts aren't true anymore.**

**-Wait? Alisa? No older brother? But that means... Oh no.**

**(Jake shrinks to three inches tall)**

**-No way! Jake? Look at you! You're so cute! You must be like one month old! I have a one month old Jolteon sister!**

**-Holy Arceus! I'm a GIRL! What the heck's wrong with my voice! Alisa? When did you get so big? Why, why am I... (Gets ready to cry)**

**-Uh oh. Everyone plug your ears. Here it comes.**

**-MOMMMMMY! I WANT MOMMMMMY!**

**-Holy Arceus that hurts! Stop your crying or I'm changing you into a tailless Vaporeon with sixty-two cubs!**

**-What! Give me that story you bully. I don't want to be little anymore. I want to be big. Alisa! that's not fair! Mom! Alisa's taking my stuff! Mom!**

**Oh well, I guess I should just let them sort it out. I've got a second copy of the story right here so don't worry. I'll let you know what happens to the two sisters soon.**

**You should hear Jake's voice. He actually sounds kind when he's little. Maybe I should keep her this way. Does Jeseral sound fair to you?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I sure liked writing it. Let me know if anything confuses you. I'm going to go find some earplugs until Alisa transforms her brother back. Boy, that cub can scream!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 19

"Hey?" Jackson nudged the sleeping body on the couch in the kitchen. He was safe inside his lab with the sleeping Lauren next to him. "Hey? Lauren. Wake up."

Lauren bolted awake instantly. She nearly grabbed Jackson's hand and tore it off but froze when she saw where she was.

She lay on the couch in the main kitchen of the research lab. Why was she here?

"Jackson. What happened?"

Jack frowned. Oh boy, this would be a hard one to explain to her. It wasn't everyday that you suddenly woke up a framed criminal.

He didn't have to. One moment to think, and Lauren's eyes jumped awake. She knew exactly what happened.

"Jack!" She yelled jumping off the couch. "Jack. We have to stop them now."

"What?" The doctor just laughed a little. "And, how do you expect to do that? We're fugitives in a matter of hours."  
Lauren had forgotten that part. With Team Citadel framing them for the reservation attack, there wasn't much they could do. But, she just had to stop them.

"Well, what's your plan?" Lauren asked staring at the doctor.

It was then that she noticed the three bags by his feet.

"What!" Lauren screamed. "You're going to run? You coward!"

"Hey." The doctor tried to defend himself. "It's not like we have much of a choice."

"Of course we have a choice." Lauren retorted. "We have to go stop them."

"Lauren. That's suicide."

"Well it's worth a try. We have to save those Pokemon."

"Why!" Jackson suddenly yelled. "I'm not about to risk my own life for creatures that exist everywhere else. Who cares if they took the Pokemon, I want to worry about my own life."  
Lauren swore she wanted to slap him, but something inside her made her stop. She let some of her anger go realizing that it wasn't going to do her any good.

"Well, I'm going after them." Lauren got up and felt her back pocket. Yep, she still had her lighter. That was all she needed.

"Actually," Jackson turned around and walked into the kitchen. "I've already packed all of your things. Sorry, but I felt it necessary to intrude into your room. You're lucky that all you have are clothe..."

He stopped. Lauren was gone. An instant later, he heard the front door slam with some force. So, she wasn't kidding when she said she had to stop them.

Jackson's heart skipped a beat. She was gone. She was chasing after Team Citadel. Against an entire illegal team of trained fighters?

"Uh oh. Oh no. No, no, no." Jackson pulled his hair and tried to keep control of himself. What was he supposed to do now? Lauren had suddenly just disappeared chasing after some stolen Pokemon that who knows where they'd be.

He could run. He should. He needed to grab his stuff and leave with all the credibility that he had and escape. He could start a life elsewhere without all this chaos and trouble.

Jack grabbed his three suitcases. Two with clothing but more importantly, one held all the documents and patents that he had on his work, at least what he could fit. they would probably make him a lot of money.

He stared at the suitcase. Was it worth it?

No, Lauren was worth it. He loved that girl.

He set the suitcase down and marched to the front door, and then stopped.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't even have any Pokemon, he was pretty sure if he tried to throw one punch at those criminals, they would break his neck in an instant. He knew this for a fact when the two guards shoved him to the car effortlessly back at the reservation.

What could he do? He was a scientist, he wasn't Lauren who could probably do something. He couldn't do anything.

Jackson fell down to the ground, he sat and leaned against the door. He smacked his head once against the wood.

All he could do was preserve his own research. Was that all he was good for? Was he just a useless researcher that didn't even make one major breakthrough except for...

Wait a minute. Research? The machine downstairs.

Jackson jumped up and ran to the other door in the kitchen. A large metal one with a number code on the side. This door led down to the basement, where all the research was actually done; where the machine stood.

Down there was the machine. He could test in now.

Jack almost wanted to. It was his last resort. When Lauren got captured in a few hours and the police charged after him, this was all he had left. He had always dreamed of the day when he could use it and talk to Pokemon. Forget test subjects, who else but him?

He could video it, send it in to the PRD, probably make an immediate fortune in his bank, and then run like mad from Team Citadel.  
But... Could he betray Lauren like that? Was she ready?

Jack let his hand fall from the keypad. He knew the exact combo to the door as did Lauren. Enter in the four numbers, zero-nine-zero-four, and he would have access in and then he could use the machine.

The numbers were the day that he met Lauren. Now he couldn't possibly betray her.

Jack sat down and made his plan. More than anything he wanted Lauren to be ok, but if that didn't work, then he was testing that machine. He would be the best researcher to ever live in the world.

His plan was simple, wait for Lauren to come back if she did alive, and then they could run away together when she saw that it was hopeless.

If she didn't, well, he wasn't leaving this research alone in the dark. This was his last hope.

He would give her one hour, or risk losing it all when the police barged into his room. One hour, the longest one hour of his life.

"One hour Lauren." Jack whispered to himself. He couldn't believe he was giving up hope on the one person he loved. "One hour, and then. Well, I hope you understand. It was nice knowing you."

...

Lauren ran as far as she could. It was nearing dusk, only five minutes after she had escaped from the lab. She had to save those Pokemon. Every one of them.

She stopped running, she was in the heart of the city. The lab was luckily located nearby the large tall skyscrapers. She was at the heart of the city right where a fountain lay and the courtyard stretched in all directions.

She looked around her, most humans liked seeing the tall buildings, a trademark symbol of humanities success.

She hated them, they made her feel so small.

Lauren stopped running and collapsed next to the fountain. The sun was setting soon and already the night around her was getting dark. Children didn't play by the fountain anymore, only adults walked around minding their own business heading home from work before it got too dark in one hour.

Lauren didn't know what to do. She just wanted to cry. She was completely lost and hopeless. Who knew where those Pokemon were?

She didn't know anything about where this Team Citadel could be. She had no leads.

What did she know? That they were criminals, that John, if that was his real name, was high up in rank. Chase too apparently, if he headed the organization. She remembered everything about them so clearly.

She remembered the two guards, dressed in uniform, that had pushed Jackson down with force. She remembered John telling her something about how the mayor wouldn't care if she told him.

Her first plan was to tell the mayor but she figured that wouldn't work well. Besides, why would the mayor listen to her? There were probably wanted posters hanging around with her face plastered on it. The last thing she could do was get caught.

She saw a security guard at the four way stop directing traffic. He blew his whistle madly stopping and starting traffic. It seemed like a tough job compared to Lauren's research.

Her eyes shot wide. His, his outfit was exactly the same as the two guards at the reservation. That meant, they were policemen?

She stood up. Was it worth the risk? Every policeman in town would know her face. But she had to ask in order to get a lead.

She jumped up and ran through the street.

The officer was directing traffic effortlessly. This was his favorite job of all time. He loved watching everything move in unison.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked. She stood below the block that the officer was directing traffic from, right in the middle of the intersection.

The officer nearly fell off. "Hey. You, you can't be out here. Get off the road."

Lauren got ready to run, she prayed the officer didn't recognize her.

The officer had no choice, with this young woman blocking the road, he forced all traffic to stop and blew his whistle as hard as he could. All the cars slammed to a stop, some nearly crashing into each other.

"Listen girl, you better make this quick before I arrest you." The officer threatened.

Lauren got a hint of hope. The officer didn't recognize her. She was still in the clear.  
"Um, well, I was wondering if you knew some officers for me."

"Probably." The officer interrupted. Some of the cars were trying to go but he insisted they stop with his whistle.

Ok, which name first, Lauren thought. "Um, do you know a John?"

The officer laughed. "Seriously lady? You could meet a John on the street right now. Get moving."

"I meant a policeman." Lauren shot back immediately. she wasn't in the mood for games.

The officer thought about it. He shook his head.

Lauren sighed. Well, John wasn't his real name then obviously. That or he was very good at keeping below the radar.

"How about Chase?"  
The officer looked at her in surprise. "Chase? Chase! Well of course I know him. He's only the head of the entire police department."  
Lauren actually smiled. Perfect. "Where can I find him? I need him now."

The officer pointed to right in front of the fountain, right to the tallest skyscraper that was in the city.

"The police headquarters," The officer explained, "The fifty first floor will help you locate him. Remember, Chase, fifty-first floor. That's where his office is. It's the last one."

Lauren nodded. She just stood there, smiling.  
"Hey lady! Get moving. Your blocking the road still." The officer nearly got down to shove her elsewhere but Lauren ran off before he could get down, straight for the building that he had pointed out.

The officer shook his head. What was with that girl? More cars honked and he motioned for them to finally get moving. He was going to lose his job for stalling them that long.

Lauren ran, straight past the fountain, straight into the building. She shoved the rotating doors open and stood on the inside of the crowded first floor.

People were everywhere. Civilians stood in lines to the front desk by the masses. There were even a few guards stationed in strategic locations around the room. Jack was right, this was going to be suicide.

She noticed a plaque on the wall, she tried to read it from where she stood.

"To Silver City's Police Force." Lauren read the lines below it making out what she could. Apparently they had the best police force in the entire region if the plaque was read correctly.

Lauren thought she knew why. With Team Citadel's commander also being in charge here, of course the police force was first in command. They probably supplied them with Pokemon that were stolen from all over the world. So Team Citadel's secret key to winning, was to be the government. No wonder no one knew about them.

Lauren ran up, pushing past people, straight to the front desk.

"Hey, Mrs? You have to wait in line."

Lauren looked behind her. She hadn't even realized there was a line. A lot of the people there looked irritated at her.

She turned back to the receptionist who had spoken first and stared her down.

"I need to see Chase."  
"Well you can't, you don't have an appointment." The lady reached for a button on her keyboard and pressed it. She started typing commands on different work ignoring Lauren. "Besides, he's already seeing someone right now."

"Well, when can I see him?"

The lady didn't answer. She just laughed and looked at her computer screen.

Suddenly, she was horrified. She looked at the screen, and then back at Lauren, and then back at the screen. Lauren couldn't help it when a few more officers glanced her direction.

Lauren couldn't make out what was on the screen, but she didn't have to. Everyone's face around her showed the same fear, all of them looking at her.

She looked up at the main TV playing the news hanging from the ceiling. Her face was plastered all over it. That and the word, "Wanted."

"Uh oh." Lauren whispered, She glanced down at the receptionist who stood horrified, and then she ran like mad.

...

Chase was seated in his chair, lounging back as far as he could. Behind him was the entire city, outside of his magnificent windows. His office was huge and of course it was on the very top floor of the department he owned.

He looked down at his wood desk, his name along with Chief of Police was set up on the front.

Below that in a desk, was his Team Citadel's badge. A double agent. Actually, more like a police officer, with a lot of extra help.

He smiled, John would be entering anytime soon. With the information on the attack. He could just smell the Pokeball's filled with fresh caught Pokemon from the reservation, more help for his team. His police force would again be recognized as the best team on the field when he got a hold of all those captured Pokemon, and he already had someone to frame for it. One command on his keyboard, and the entire city would be looking for her.

The door's slammed open, it actually made Chase jump.

John walked right up to his desk. On it, he slammed one Pokeball down.

John stared at it. One measly little Pokeball. He looked up at John but his face was adamant.

"Is this it?" Chase asked. "This is a joke right?"

John just laughed. "Best police force in the world huh? Your grunts suck."

Chase actually jumped out of his desk grabbing for his partner's throat but John was quick. He jumped back four feet in one expert leap and stood out of reach.

John stopped fingering the taser in his back pocket. "Well, what's the command?" He asked Chase, his head boss.

Chase fell back down to his chair ignoring the fact that he just got insulted. He picked up the one Pokeball examining it.

"What kind?"

"It's an Espeon." John informed. Chase was actually intrigued.

"Well, that's not a total loss then. One Pokemon for just a few injured..."

"There's six of ours dead."

Chase nearly threw his desk. "Dead! What do mean dead? Why didn't the grunts just call them back when they had a chance?"

John explained further. He made sure to take another step back in case Chase threw something at him. "An Umbreon and an Eevee cub took out six of your pokemon sir. The Eevee was responsible for three."

Chase nearly laughed. "Three? How is that possible."

John shrugged. "Well, it's a reservation sir. Nobody knows what happens in there. You know the rumors."

"Never mind." Chase sat back down. He put the Espeon in his pocket and forgot about it. "Well, an Espeon would do us good. We'll have to break it first before anything."

John already knew all this. "So, what's your plan?"

"What else is there to do?"

"Everything." John stepped forward and began explaining. "We have yet to frame the two scientists for the act. The two officers aren't off the hook yet either since they'll be questioned on how they got in."

"Relax John." Chase laughed to himself. "I've got both of those problems under control. You know the scientists are out of reach anyways, we told them to run."

John shook his head, slowly. "I don't know about that Lauren one."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Chase suddenly interrupted.

John had an idea, but it was so far fetched. He shook his head.  
"It's just, she knew an awful lot about Pokemon for a researcher. She may be planning something. Maybe she could help?"

Chase just laughed. "Well, why don't you ask her when you see her." He pressed a button on his keyboard.

"There, just like that. Within a few hours their house will be torn apart and she'll be thrown in jail for you to ask all the questions you want. Every TV in town will be displaying their name now.

John smiled. Such a good use of technology, framing people who didn't deserve it. He loved it.

"Permission when I see her to do some asking of my own?" John asked.

"What?" Chase just laughed even more. "What are you talking about?"

"They're researchers." John explained. "They may have some stuff of use for us. I'd like to personally investigate."  
"Fine." Chase pulled out a walkie talky from his desk. He flicked it on and pressed the button.

"Hey. Yes. On the research lab, cancel that command. I want the place intact when John and I get there so don't destroy a thing."

"You're..." John stood back surprised. "You're coming?"

"Of course. If you speculate that something useful is there, then I want to see it too."

Chase stood up, he grabbed his coat because it was getting dark and would probably start getting cold soon. It was already well after dusk.

"Let's go pay that lab a visit shall we?" Chase smiled and waited for John to answer. He thought about it, and then nodded. The chances of it having what he wanted to see were already remote anyways. It never happened no matter how many doors they busted down.  
"Listen John." They started walking to the door. John walked in perfect unison with Chase by his side. "These two researchers of yours, they're worthless. They didn't even carry any pokeball's to begin with. Every policeman in town has one of the strongest ever seen because of your help with us." Chase pulled out the Pokeball in his pocket and looked at it. An Espeon would make a valuable lead Pokemon for him.

"So, are we going to put it with the others?" John asked.

Chase stopped halfway to the door. John stopped just ahead of him.

"No, not this time." Chase ran his hands across the ball. "This one's mine. This Pokemon will be trained so hard, it will be impossible for it to even think on its own."

John gulped, he knew exactly how they got their pokemon to be so strong. The "training room" wasn't one that he liked to visit on his free time.

It brought back memories from when he was a kid. memories that he had blocked for over four years. He got lucky when Chase started walking again towards the door.

"Anyways John," Chase continued, still holding the Pokeball, "Those two researchers, consider them gone. They're either dead or on the other side of the world by now."

The doors burst open and there stood Lauren, furious.

...

Jackson had no idea what to do. It was nearing fifty minutes. The police would barge into his lab any second and he would be thrown in jail.

An idea occurred to him. Of course. Why didn't he think of it? The TV in the kitchen. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen flicking the small screen on.

He had to hit it a few times in order for the fuzziness to go away. Soon, the screen came up showing the news.

His worst fears were confirmed, just as the screen came on, so did his face and Lauren's, plastered with wanted signs.

He fell to the ground, crashing below the table. Oh no, he was doomed.

No more research, no more lab, no more civilized life. He was done for. He was doomed. Even the PRD would drop him and he didn't even get the money yet for completing the machine. Lauren was gone too, most likely.

He was a poor, defenseless, hopeless, framed criminal. He was Jackson who had nothing anymore. Not even Lauren who he loved.

All he had left was the machine downstairs. The one thing that he had set his life towards. Without Lauren here, that meant he had every right to use it and make her proud. It was all he had left of his ego.

Jackson thought about it. Maybe he could join the circus after he used it on himself and was able to talk to Pokemon. He could make minimum wage as a Pokemon therapist in some obsolete town, or even a trainer, something, anything. Anything besides research and getting caught by the police. He had always wanted to talk to Pokemon.

Jack stood up, it was now or never. Or was it?

He stared back at the door. The police weren't here yet. Maybe, just maybe he could give Lauren more time. He already promised her an hour. She had about eight minutes left.

Jackson couldn't believe this. His bags sat packed, he stood ready to flee, and yet he was waiting for Lauren as if he cared that much for her. Her life had better been worth it, if she wasn't already dead.

Jack knew one thing, he wasn't leaving this lab without testing his life's work. That machine would be used in eight minutes if Lauren didn't show up first.

...

Lauren burst into the office. She threw the doors closed behind her just as banging was heard on other side. She did all of this, in one split second.

John was first to react. Before Lauren even threw the door shut, he had Chase behind his back and his taser out in front of him.

Chase just laughed picking himself up from the ground. He continued his laughing and fingered the one Pokeball in his pocket.

Uh oh, the officer's face dropped. He didn't have all his pokemon with him. All he had was one beat up Espeon that his team had nearly killed. He doubted that it would obey a single order from him. The Pokeball's they used weren't even legal.

"Um, listen sweetie." Chase stood up and held his hands out as if in defeat. "You, you don't have to release that." He pointed to the Pokeball in her hands.

Lauren looked down in her hands. She rolled her eyes and flicked open the lighter. Immediately Chase's fear disappeared. He wanted to laugh.

A lighter? All she had was a lighter? "Um, is this a joke?"

"Where are they!" Lauren demanded. She held the lighter in a tighter grip ready to react.

John sat staring, he didn't move his eyes from the lighter. His mind was completely entranced by it. In his other hand partly concealed, he held his taser ready. He would have to touch her with it though for it to even work. It wasn't a gun, just a small electric charge capable of sending someone numb.

"John?" Chase asked looking towards his companion, John never moved his eyes from the girl. Lauren was actually surprised that John was his actual name.

"John, release your Pokemon and let's get this over with."  
"I don't have any." John's answer was plain and simple. Chase nearly felt like he was going to faint. They, they had no Pokemon whatsoever on their side? If Lauren even had one, they were doomed.

Lauren just held her lighter tighter, John held the taser in his hand ready to go.

"Put the lighter down, you'll never act fast enough." John threatened. Chase wondered what he meant, it wasn't like he was holding a gun, the taser he had ran by touch and he was ten feet away from her.

Lauren laughed, "funny, I was going to say the same thing."

John didn't laugh. He stared the girl down.  
"Listen Lauren," He demanded, he took more of a defensive stance, "You put the lighter down, we'll get you your pokemon." Chase looked at him as if he was utterly confused.

Lauren had a different idea. "How about you put the taser down, give me all the pokemon, and this building doesn't go up in flames."

Chase suddenly realized what the lighter was for. "Oh dear Arceus. She's got a bomb!"

John glanced at him weirdly. "Just give her the one pokemon will you?" John commanded.

"I don't want one of them, I want them all!" Lauren threatened.

"Well," John grabbed the Pokeball from Chase's hand who held it out willingly. "It's a good thing that we only managed to capture one huh?"

Lauren studied his eyes. They were telling the truth. John motioned with his hand that he had the pokeball and was going to give it to her.

Lauren stood ready, lighter in one hand. The other one free. The sky outside had darkened to it's full extent, the sun had already set making the sky dark as night.

John smiled, he hoped this would work. Besides, a lighter? What could possibly go wrong? He was fully prepared for this.

All he needed, was his electricity filled taser.

"Ok, give it here then." Lauren held out her free hand.

John tossed the small ball straight to her hand that held the lighter. Lauren caught it, but then her fingers stumbled.

She dropped the lighter to the floor.

Everything happened instantly. Lauren looked up, John squeezed the taser as tight as he could in his hand. With one motion quicker than light, he shoved Chase behind him and then slammed the taser to the ground.

A bright shock emitted from the ground, a giant pulse of electricity burst from the taser blowing everything within a ten foot radius of John to the wall behind hit. All the glass shattered. All the power went out.

The room was pitch black with the night outside. On the other side of the door some people were struggling to get up wondering what happened from the sudden power surge The entire building was in a complete black out. Absolutely nothing electric worked.

John stood back up, he flicked the taser off, and smiled.

He waited, but nothing moved. He could hear Chase behind him still alive from where he threw him to safety, but there was no sign of Lauren. She was, disintegrated, probably evaporated from a blast like that.

He put the taser back in his pocket. He turned around and walked towards Chase. Then he heard the faint noise.

The small click of a lighter, she was alive.

He had missed his attack... Lauren made sure that she wouldn't miss hers.

Jackson sat staring at the TV in complete wonder. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly, pounding was heard from the front door. Jack stood ready to run, ready to fight for his freedom from the police. This was it, he was doomed.

The door burst open, Lauren ran into the kitchen.

"Lauren!" Jack nearly screamed. He ran right up and helped her to stand upright. There were scars everywhere on her.

"Lauren? Lauren. Are you ok?" Jack helped her to sit down on the couch in the kitchen. She looked like she had just had a serious adrenaline rush. They're were scars everywhere like she had been electrocuted. Her clothes were covered in smoke, Jack suddenly stopped touching her and stared at her in wonder.

He looked back towards the TV. "Wait, did you?" He pointed towards the screen and stared at Lauren.

Lauren got her sense back. She was home, she was safe for now. She looked up at the small TV and tried to listen.

It showed a picture of the top floor of the police department in flames. Firetrucks and people were pouring out of the incinerating building. She was lucky to hear on the news that everyone had been evacuated safely including the commander and his assistant on the top floor that she had exploded.

She smiled. Oops. That didn't go as planned.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What did you do? Set off a bomb?"

Lauren moved her eyes back towards Jack. She held out her hand.

In it, was one small Pokeball. Jack took it in confusion.

"It's the only one. Team Citadel only managed to capture one but it's safe now." Lauren smiled, job well done on her part.

Jack was furious. He threw the Pokeball across the room.

"Lauren! You blew up an entire building and risked lives to save one measly little Pokemon!"

Lauren jumped up from the couch. "Hey. I didn't ask for Team Citadel to break the law. They deserved it."

"Yah, but not the entire police academy! What did you do?" Jack actually pushed her from his anger.

Lauren stood in surprise backed up against the wall. Jack was immediately mortified at what he had done.

"Lauren. Sorry. I didn't mean to."

She got off the wall and rubbed her shoulder where he pushed her. "I attacked the police building because it's where Team Citadel has their headquarters. They are the police, Jackson."

Jack suddenly realized his mistake. So, Team Citadel, and Chase, and everyone else, was the police. That explained the two guards betraying him at the reservation.

"Lauren, I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She didn't bother. She pushed past him and walked to the main kitchen. She flicked the TV off since she was tired of hearing what she had done.

"Listen." She commanded. "We can stay here the night. I doubt the police have me as their biggest concern right now while there building is in flames. They'll be here tomorrow morning to take us dead or alive."

"We should leave immediately. We need to flee." Jack insisted.

"No." Lauren commanded. Jack stopped where he was. "We can, we can at least stay here, for the night."

Both of them stood staring at each other, they glanced at the basement door.

"We need to test it before we leave." Jack insisted. "It could make us some money, or at least set us up..."  
"No." Lauren insisted. "I... We can't test it. No Jack, we have to leave it behind."  
"Why?" Jack questioned right back. "I've sat for two years watching you build that thing. I almost broke today thinking you were dead, it's probably our last day on earth together and you don't even want to see what it does?"

Lauren didn't answer. She just looked at Jack and the door.

She stood up, and Jack stood up also.

What was he doing? Jack thought. It was either this machine, which may not even work, or Lauren. Of course Lauren was more worth it, but why couldn't he have both. What was wrong with her?

"Lauren," Jack started. If he was going to die, then he was asking the question. "Lauren can we use that machine or not? Is it ready? I want to use it. I want to see it's effects. I want to be known as a darn good researcher if I'm going to die. Why can't I use it!"

Lauren walked right past him, and headed straight for her room. She knew Jack wouldn't touch it without her permission.

Jack couldn't believe it. After all this time and she was still acting mysterious. It was like nothing had changed, at all. He would never get to use that machine with her permission. He would never get to have his dream of talking to Pokemon. It was like it was his birthday and there was no cake left for him. He felt like a little kid being refused what he wanted.

Lauren was being a real jerk. For once, he didn't care about her work on it. Two years of waiting was long enough.

Jack sighed. It was late, and he was too tired. He could tell because he got cranky when it was late. It was way too late to be pondering on things like this that didn't matter like this.

He walked off and almost reached his room when he realized that he had forgotten something. He turned, and walked back into the kitchen.

There it was, sitting on the floor, the small red Pokeball that he had thrown. He almost felt bad when he realized what he had done. He never found himself to be a Pokemon abuser but then again, he never thought he would be a fugitive either. He hoped the Pokemon inside wasn't hurt somehow by him violently throwing it.

He picked up the small red ball fingering the button. The poor Pokemon had been stuck in there for hours. According to the ball's blinking light, it hadn't even been registered yet. This Pokeball wasn't even registered to Team Citadel. Maybe it was illegal. Jack was sure, it didn't work the way a normal one would. The Pokemon inside was probably suffering this very instant.

Jack always wanted a pokemon of his own, let alone and Espeon. What he really wanted, was a pokemon of his own that he could talk to. Forget his own survival, he cared more about research than anything else. Imagine, if he could talk to his first owned Pokemon?

He took the pokeball in his hand and walked to the metal door. Inside here, was the machine. Everything inside was ten feet underground and very spacious. Perfect for trying to release a dangerous pokemon. Although, the poor Espeon was probably beat up to the point of death. They usually didn't go down without a fight.

'Besides', Jack thought. 'If anything goes wrong I can hit this button and be safe again in an instant.' It seemed like a perfect plan. 'I will test this machine, the Espeon will be my first subject, and then I'll wake up tomorrow morning with Lauren and run for our lives.' It was perfect. He wasn't leaving without testing that machine.

He would talk to Pokemon, he would flee with Lauren elsewhere, and they would live happily ever after. Jack laughed to himself. Maybe he would even leave Lauren behind ifs he kept acting like this.

Jack didn't know, but he was acting in anger. His mind was clouded, all he wanted was results now and the machine would give him that.

He walked in, and shut the electric door. The keypad beeped meaning it would need the code again to activate.

In front of curious researcher, was the machine of his life. It was too perfect.

Lauren collapsed on her bed exhausted. Immediately her eyelids tried to close themselves in sleep but she forced herself to stay awake.

What was she thinking? She was exposed. John had seen her use the lighter. how the heck did he launch electricity like that anyways? Who cared? As far as she knew, it looked like a power failure and then a bomb explosion just after. At least that's what the news said so she was probably in the clear from getting caught.

Lauren rolled over in her uncomfortable bed. Her lighter was safe and sound in her pocket and so was she in her room.

Every night she dreamed of it, the night that it would happen, the night she would be set free. Tonight was that night.

Was it really time? Her exposure and soon to be arrest only meant one thing. She didn't belong here anymore. She didn't belong to this world. An alien, caught by her peers.

Lauren sat up in her bed. It was really time. John saw the attack, Jack was losing trust, the entire police force would be looking for her in the morning... She couldn't stay. Not anymore. She had planned it down to the tee but this, this threw things off. Her time was up already when she expected more time.

Lauren actually cried. She had grown fond of Jack. She liked waking up to him in the morning learning from him, she liked the machine, she liked her research, She liked everything from her empty room to pizza every night for dinner.

But no. No matter how much she thought of it, it was nothing to her real home. She didn't belong here, it was time to leave.

It was time to use the machine. Time for her to leave Jack and everything else behind. she couldn't even write him a note she felt so ashamed.

She set her alarm clock for twelve in the morning. A little sleep, and then she would have plenty of time to get out and escape, back to her real home.

She could almost picture Jack up in his room right now, completely unaware of her plans. Little did she know, he was actually downstairs now working the machine.

He was ruining her only chance of getting home.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Meanwhile, back in the locked room with Alisa and Jake)**

**-MOMMMMMY!**

**-Ok! Seriously Jake. You have got to stop whining! My ears are going to explode. Stop!**

**-(Sniff) Ok. I'll stop. My name's is Jeswal now by the way.**

**-What? You're changing your name? Who is Jeswal?**

**-Me. I want to change my name since I'm going to be a girl! And you're not saying it right Awisa. It's Jeswal. Not, Jeswal!**

**-Awisa? Did you actually just call me Awisa? What the heck's wrong with your voice? Why can't you talk straight?**

**-Awisa, that's your name. Awisa! You're Awisa and I'm Jeswal. I can't say my L's anymore. I have to talk like a wittle cub. I can't stop it Awisa!**

**-Ok Jak... Jeseral. Say it with me. Jes-er-al. A-li-sa**

**-Jes-e-wal, A-wi-sa. There. That was perfect! I did it!**

**-Oh no. This has gotten way out of hand. Jeseral? Is that what you're trying to say? Is that your knew name now Jake?**

**-Yes. Jeswal! Exactly big sister. Awisa and Jeswal.**

**-Yah, this is a serious problem. I need to turn you back into a guy before mom or dad sees this. Where's that page at?**

**-Actually. Do you think I can stay as a cub? Just for a little while?**

**-What! What do you mean, you like it? I thought you hate being a girl? Look at you! You're like six inches tall!**

**-Yah, I know, but I'm just so cute! I can't stand it! I'm like an adorable yellow fuzzball of cuteness and adorability! I just want to curl up and sleep all day long.**

**-Seriously Jake... Jeseral! You like this? What the heck is wrong with you? What happens when mom finds out? She'll kill us both and I don't think you appreciate being less then six inches tall. You're not fooling anyone.**

**-I'm serious Awisa! I like being a cub. Now I get to whine and eat and sleep and play all day long and every adult that comes my way will be like, "Aww, wook how cute you are?" This is going to be so awesome. I wove being wittle!**

**-Jake, stop acting so immature. Here, I think this is the correct page. I'm writing you back in as my older brother. Help me find a pen sis.**

**-No! Don't change me Awisa. I'll cry again. Don't make me... Mommy!**

**-Ok! Ok. Stop. You can remain a little girly cub if you want , just don't scream anymore, my ears are already throbbing.**

**-Yayyy! What should we do first! I want to play a game! Pweeze can we play?**

**-No games right now Jeseral. We can play later, first we have to figure out to explain this to mom...**

**(Eseral walks in)**

**-What the? Jake? Is that you? Why are you so small?**

**-Hi mommy! Awisa and I are playing. She made me wittle!**

**-What on earth is going on here? Alisa, what did you do to your older brother?**

**-Mom? I can explain everything. Jeseral... Jake attacked me while we were messing with the story and I erased the part where...**

**-You touched the story! What were you thinking Alisa? Look at what you've done to your brother. Jake! Stop chasing your tail.**

**-Ok mommy.**

**-Alisa, your grounded!**

**-What? Why me? It was all Jake's fault anyways. Why am I in trouble?**

**-Because I can't punish her. She's just too cute!**

**-See, I told you Awisa. Adults love me now. (Stick's tongue out) Anyways, it was all your fault. I didn't do anything. She's lying mommy. Awisa's being a jerk!**

**-What! What do mean it's my fault! If you weren't six inches tall I'd...**

**-Alisa, don't talk to your sister like that. You're the oldest now so that means you're in charge of her. You're grounded for one month Eevee. I should double it for bringing your younger sister into this too.**

**-What! This is an outrage! Why am I in trouble? It was all Jake's fault. You can see the guilt on him. Just look at him.**

**(Jake stops chasing his tail)**

**-It was all her fault mommy. I was just waiting here when Awisa broke everything.**

**-Sounds truthful to me. You just can't deny that adorable face. Alisa, look at him. He's got the puppy dog eyes again.**

**-This is going to make me puke. I hope you turn back into hideous Muk you liar.**

**-Hey, that's a mean word!**

**-Anyways, Alisa? You're grounded. Go home now! I've got to talk to your sister alone.**

**(Alisa sulks off alone)**

**-Jake? You do hate being a cub huh?**

**-Yes! Pweeze! Make it stop. I can't stand it anymore. Why won't my tail ever hold still! (Starts chasing it again.)**

**-Ok, I think I can help, but just to be sure. You're tired of being small and girly? Are you aboslutely sure?**

**-Yes! Of course! I hate it! Help me mommy! Find the page so we can turn me back before I start chasing my tail and sucking my paw. Hey, that actually sounds like fun. (Chews on paw) No! Dang it! Make it stop!**

**-Sure thing sweetie. As long as you're sure. I'll turn you back. (Eseral gives him kiss. Jake doesn't do anything)**

**-Um, Jake? Why didn't you freak out? I thought you hate getting kissed.**

**-Hate it? Why? I'm a cub now, I like getting kisses from mommy.**

**-Wait? Let me get this straight. Since your a cub now, you don't mind if I kiss you? What else don't you mind now?**

**-Well, can I sleep by you at nights? I get scared in the dark. Oh, and I think I do a little cute snore now too. Oh, and you can kiss me on the cheek all the time. Oh, and you can pick me up again since I'm so small, and tell me to stop chasing my tail, and to stop sucking my paw, and crying, and I'll always be getting in twouble but when I do, I'll do this... (Puppy dog eyes)**

**-And, what else? Anything else you want to tell me before we change you back to being the big ignorant brother you were.**

**-Oh, and I love you this much mommy! (Holds paws out) Ok, I think that's it. You can change me now.**

**-Yah... On second thought, you're staying a little cub Jake whether you like it or not. (Picks him up) Bed time for you cutie pie.**

**-What? No! I didn't mean it. I'll start crying. Mom? I'm serious. Put me down! This isn't funny. Mom? Mom!**

**-You're going to be my little jolteon forever. I can't wait to show you to all the other mothers. Now, where's that piece of paper. Ah, here it is. (Rips it up to a million pieces)**

**-NOOO!**

Chapter 20

The entire pack sat alone. It was midnight. The stars were shining bright, the wind gently blew. There was still no sign of Shadow.

In the front peering out over the grass stood Tailo. His eyes hadn't left the meadow all night. He had waited and paced and even gave up occasionally but he always returned to this very spot peering out where Shadow had ran off. There was just no sign of him.

The entire pack sat waiting, waiting for Shadow to return. He hadn't come back for over four hours and everyone was starting to lose hope.

It was four hours after the ambush. Jake had finally woken up from his faint and remembered the scene around him. He was stable, but somehow Tailo knew that something heavy was on his heart knowing that his mother was gone. Alisa was standing near Fenara and Cheddar, endlessly waiting.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Cheddar whispered.

"Shh!" Fenara immediately shushed her. "Quiet. I don't know but we can't upset Alisa."

Alisa heard all of it. She started to cry. "But, but he's my father. He, he can't just leave us."

"It's ok Alisa." Fenara tried to comfort. The young Eevee just pushed her away though. There was nothing that could comfort the Eevee now. Her mother was gone. She could feel the anger in her heart with each passing second spreading more doubt in her mind. It was torture waiting like this. She wanted to run and let her bloodlust consume her but she had more control than that. So she sat, and waited.

Fenara didn't know what to do. Eseral was gone? Shadow had gone out looking for her, but after four hours... There just wasn't any hope left.

What was she going to do without the Espeon here? She remembered Eseral helping her out when she was just a cub, telling her to leave when she was sneaking in on Fern and Fenray. Now she was just gone? It didn't make sense. It just wasn't fair. Every Pokemon in the entire pack knew the feeling of the loss of Eseral. The feeling sucked.

Not one Pokemon was sleeping, no one would dare fall asleep. When Shadow returned, they needed to know if she was ok or not, whether Eseral was truly coming back.

"Guys." Tailo stood back up. "He's coming. Shadow's here."

Everyone jumped up. Fenara and her friends pushed their way up to the front. Jake stood near his sister and hugged her closely waiting for their hope to be confirmed.

shadow limped up to the group unaware. When he looked up finding everyone there, his heart sank. How could he tell everyone the bad news?

Tailo could see it. Shadow's walk was slow and his head hung too low to the ground. He didn't even have to nod, it was obvious.

Eseral, was gone.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Tailo whispered trying to comfort the heartbroken Umbreon. Shadow just nodded collapsing to the ground.

One by one the Pokemon all started realizing it was true. Fenara felt like she was going to die on the inside. Anger sparked in every vien she had. Alisa's eyes were already turning red, from tears of sadness.

"But, no. No?" Jake started panicking. "But, she can't be. No. She's safe. She has to be."

Tailo looked over. Jake looked like he was panicking, this wasn't good. He had already fainted once in complete hysterics. "Jake stop. There's no use thinking like that." Tailo ordered.

"But, but she's safe. She has to be." Jake stared at Tailo but got the same response of doubt. He glanced over at his father, but there he just saw it too.

Even his sister had the look of doubt on her face. No one believed she was ok. What was this? His mother was just fine!

"No, no, no! You're all wrong. She's fine. She's ok!"

"Jake, stop it." Tailo ordered. He stood up ready to intervene.

"No! No! She's fine. She's been here the whole time/ Look! There she is now!" Jake pointed out in grass.

Alisa looked, but nothing was there. He just stood petrified. "Jake. Please stop. You're scaring me."

"No Alisa. It's true. Don't listen to them. They're lying. She's just fine. She's right there. Don't you see her!"

Shadow wouldn't have this. He ran right up to his son. "Jake. Enough. You're scaring your sister. She's not really there. Mom's gone."

"No, she isn't." The Jolteon wouldn't hear it. "She's right there! She's been here the whole time! Don't lie to me! Don't tell me that!"

Jake attacked. Shadow thrust him down to the ground so hard it nearly knocked him unconscious.

Jake lay there for a second, and then struggled to stand. His head was hurting like mad now. "What? But I."

Shadow helped him back up. "Jake. Please stop. You're scaring your sister, and me."

"But she's..." Jake stopped pointing. His mom. She was gone?

He let his paw back down. Was, was he hallucinating? She wasn't really there. What was wrong with him?

"Listen everyone?" Tailo suddenly cut in. Everyone turned towards him.

"I'm sorry. I am. Eseral was with us all." He hung his head, and so did everyone else. Jake forced himself to get over it and hugged his sister tightly. She looked like she was about to panic but was ok now that her brother was ok. She relied on him completely for her own sanity right now.

Tailo glanced over at Shadow. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

Shadow nodded, only to comfort his two cubs watching him intently. Inside, he felt like he wanted to die. He was definitely not ok. He was everything but ok.

Tailo saw it, so he stood up tall. "Listen. We have to get out of here."

"What do you mean? What are you asking Tailo?" Fern asked. All eyes turned to her.

Tailo continued. "This is the second time in two years. We can't stay here. It's not safe. They could come back any second and take more of us."

"You mean we're leaving?" Fenara yelled from the back. She could feel her heart panicking with fear. Leaving? Forever?

"Where can we go?" Shadow asked doubtfully.

"We'll head North. Past the Lake. There's got to be somewhere up there that we can find refuge that's better than this place."

"But, we've always lived here." An adult cut in from the middle. "This is the best place to live, it's near the lake, there's berries,"

"Yes, and two of our members have died!" Tailo suddenly yelled. He stopped himself. this wasn't the time for panicking. He needed control.

The adults fell silent. None of them wanted to move from home, but even more so they weren't wasting another second here while their cubs were in danger.

"We leave as soon as we can." Tailo got up and was ready to move.

"But, we can't just leave our homes. I grew up here." The adults panicked and everyone voiced their opinion at once.

Tailo stopped talking and stood up even taller. It was a miracle that he was finding strength in himself to carry on. He needed this pack to be under control. Arguing was going no where.

"Tailo's right." Shadow suddenly stood up wearily Everyone turned to him. "I don't like it, but we can't stay here. Eat and drink all you can, make sure everyone has there cubs ready and healthy. It's a long trip. We leave in one hour with the cover of darkness. I'll lead it, with Tailo."

Everyone understood. The adults scrambled about everywhere grabbing their young ones and explaining what was happening. There was a lot of crying.

Tailo glanced over and thanked Shadow for the support. Without it, he thought his own legs would have given out from the weight he felt.

Tailo could spot his daughter running up. She was crying.

"Dad?" Fenara asked. She walked right up to Tailo ignoring the confusion around her. "Dad, what do you mean twice? They only attacked once."

Tailo was crying. He didn't even bother to try and hide it. He let his daughter see each and every tear.

"Fenara? I'm, I'm sorry. I know how much this must hurt you."

Fenara tried to ignore him but it was no use. She wanted to run and cry in the corner. "Dad? Why are we leaving? We can stay. I, I don't want to leave. What about Fenray? He can't even move."

"We're leaving because I can't stand one more second in this cursed place. Louara..." Tailo growled, but stopped himself.

"Louara?" Fenara questioned lightly. "Do you mean, mom?"

"Yes Fenara. Exactly. Two years ago."

Fenara couldn't take it anymore. She felt the tears starting to come up. Disappearing was on thing, but taken by them? Her mother had died that way? It was, unbearable.

She ran, straight for home where she could be alone. Tailo let her go knowing she needed her space. At least until the hour was up and then they would have to accept the truth.

Fenara swore, if one more person she knew got hurt, she was going to kill them with her own paws. She would show those humans first for her mother. Then for Eseral. The fire in her heart burned brighter than ever before. It wasn't like the young cub.

"Tailo." Shadow asked. He looked over. "Help me gather up some of the cubs. Eseral's not here so I need your help."

Tailo nodded. He got up and got to work finding a million tasks to do for the confused pack.

Jake had ran off alone. When he finally found himself away from everyone else, he collapsed.

What was with him? He remembered his yelling before he fell unconscious. It, it was just involuntarily. He had screamed that his mother was ok. He insisted to everyone that she was just fine because he truly felt that she was. She wasn't dead. Was she? The answer was so obvious now.

He swore he saw his mother, standing right there in front of him!

"Jake?" Alisa asked. The frightened Jolteon turned around.

"Alisa." He stopped and sat back down seeing it was her. Alisa came over and lay down as well.

The two didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just stared in complete thought.

Jake knew what she was thinking. "I'm sorry Alisa. I know mom..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He could feel the tears coming up.

"Did you actually see her?" Alisa asked in complete wonder.

Jake looked up. Did she believe him?

He nodded. Alisa looked slightly angry.

"But, she wasn't there. You know that right?"

Jake nodded again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"How come you can see her and I can't? Why can't I see her?"

"Alisa." Jake tried his best not to cry. "It's not like that. It was fake."

"Still!" Alisa held her tongue. A tear came out. "I want to see her again. How come you get to?"

Suddenly, her father was standing behind her. Alisa couldn't talk anymore so she just chose to cry.

"Jake?" He asked staring down at his son. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I think so. Do you know what happened? What's wrong with me? I swear to you she was real!"

Shadow held up his paw. Jake stopped talking. "It was probably just a hallucination. Please, don't do that to me ever again. I don't think I can take it. Not again."

Jake knew it would break his father's heart. He nodded but secretly, he wondered if it would happen again. He prayed it wouldn't but at least the next time he knew it would be fake.

Shadow walked up close to him. He lay his head down on his son's forehead.

Jake could feel the sorrow. It was like a million tiny needles pressing into his heart. He let the Umbreon press his tired head against his, feeling the comfort of what family he had left.

Alisa didn't care if it scared him or if he hated it. She ran right over and curled up as close to her brother as she could. Jake let her and then snuggled up as close to his father as he could get. He didn't care if it was embarrassing either.

Alisa accepted it. Jake did too, along with his father. There was an obvious hole in each of their hearts, a fourth person that was missing. They felt each other's warmth but inside, they were cold as stone.

They lay together and cried in silence for a full hour. It was the least they could do. No words, no thoughts, just pure suffering. Suffering for the one they had lost.

When it was time, Fern stood with the sick Fenray in her mouth trying to keep him stable, Fenara stood nearby to help her along with Cheddar. Alisa stuck next to her brother never able to let him out of her reach afraid she would lose it. Everyone had someone or something to stand by. Everyone, except Shadow.

Everywhere around Tailo stood Pokemon ready to leave home. They were ready to suffer however long it took to find a new home. It was awful, everyone planning to leave their beloved memories behind. Tailo took the first step leaving both Eseral, and his wife behind, on to a new home. They would never find a place as good as this one and he knew that but at least they could leave the memories behind.

Shadow started next. Jake and Alis followed leaving their mother behind. Everyone else followed, slowly.

Tailo was done with it. Done with the suffering, done with watching the pain when they were attacked over and over. Deep in his heart, something cracked that told him that If he ever got the chance, he would make sure every human being would suffer for both his wife, and Eseral. Even for his own daughter's safety. No one, was ever touching this pack again.

The father wanted one thing in this world, to make those human's suffer.

Shadow wanted one thing in the world, to carry on and pray that he got over this one day.

Jake wanted his mother back. Alisa wanted Jake to always be there or she would lose it too.

Fenara wanted Fenray to be ok and all her friends to recover. Whoever did this would pay. Fenray wanted desperately to wake up and see the world around him with his own eyes.

Everyone else, their thoughts drifted on the same idea. Everyone wanted something. Something that was irreplaceable. Something that was forcibly being left behind the minute they set foot away from their home.

Everyone wanted something.

...

Eseral wanted to see her family again.

For countless hours she had been locked in this black void. She had attacked, paced, slept, cried, screamed... She had done everything she could in the black void but nothing let her break free of it.

"Is this death?" She had asked herself countless times. She could hear only her own voice and nothing else. Not even her paw steps on the ground. Her own voice was the only thing she had left. "I hate it. I miss them. Where's my family!"

She smacked the invisible wall again as hard as she could. Her shoulder's were bruised, the cuts she obtained when fighting were reopening, but nothing got her out of the black void.

She remembered it very clearly. The three Pokemon attacked and she had lost. Suddenly, a small red ball, and then a bright light.

She knew that bright light, she had seen it happen to Fenara's mother. So, so this was definitely death. The mother of two was gone from the world and sent into this deep, dark, black void of nothingness.

There was no doubt, Eseral was dead. She was nowhere. Most importantly, Shadow, Alisa, and Jake... Were gone forever.

At this point, Eseral cried. She cried for hours oblivious to the time. As far as she knew, there wasn't any time here to begin with.

Little did she know what a Pokeball felt like. That was because most Pokeball's thrust the Pokemon into an environment they could enjoy and recover.

But her Pokeball was unregistered. It worked, but didn't obey the rules. Team Citadel was very cautious of this. They didn't register them for safety purposes from other agencies who could obtain their information. It meant Pokeball's could get stolen from their trainers, but at least their pokemon inside suffered. Exactly what they wanted when they brought them back out into the real world. Eseral's case was a prime example of how their training started.

So there was complete darkness. No one, out in the real world, knew she had been caught. Just a doctor and a girl who had miraculously managed to save her very life. The Pokeball was designed to make her suffer and suffer she did.

Eseral was sleeping when the sudden light attacked. It was the first sign of life she had ever had in here, she blinked from the blinding light, not able to even stare at it directly without blocking it with her paw.

It expanded, then came noise. Then a red glare. Suddenly...

She was standing before a human. A human that held the same red ball in her hand. She, she was alive!

"Ese Espeon!" Eseral yelled. The doctor took a step back from the Pokemon in front of him.

Jack knew this was a bad idea. What was he thinking letting out an untrained Espeon into his own presence?

"Listen. I don't want to hurt you." He fingered the Pokeball in his hand ready to use it.

"Espeon! Espeon!"

Eseral stood up and growled. Her ruby started to glow.

Jack realized the correlation. he looked at the Pokeball in his hand and immediately the Espeon jumped upright again. She stepped forward towards him.

Jack gulped, and let his only safety device fall to the floor. This was such a bad idea to have her here right now. But maybe the Espeon would come in handy with this experiment. His thorough plan needed a Pokemon outside of the machine once he was done.

Eseral stood where she was. When the Pokeball fell to the ground, she stopped growling and stared at Jack.

"Ese. Esy?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his face. What he would give to be able to talk to her right now.

"listen Ruby." He hoped she liked the name. "I only let you out because I need someone to talk to after all this." He pointed towards the machine. Ruby looked over.

Immediately the Espeon was intrigued. She sat back down, and stared at the professor. She never moved her eyes away from his.

Jack already hated that look. At least they were getting along.

"Well, my name's Jackson. Or Jack actually. I'm going to call you Ruby ok?"

"Espeon." Ruby answered.

Jack laughed. "Alright, just, well, don't touch anything ok?"

Jack rubbed his face and walked over to the computer. He had to cross paths with the Espeon that now stood in front of him.

He very carefully walked right in front of it, past the aggressive Espeon. Ruby just glared at him, never letting her eyes go.

Eseral didn't get it. She didn't attack solely because this wasn't the same human that had captured her. This one was different.

This human was defenseless, without a Pokeball, and as far as she knew, not dangerous. She let him walk past, but never moved her eyes from him.

She didn't know his name. She had heard plenty of words but none of them made sense. She figured he didn't really understand her either. She did hear the word "Jack" a lot from him. She wondered if perhaps that was either her or him. Probably him.

So, she sat and waited. It wasn't out of curiosity, it was solely for the fact that she was now under his control. This feeling that he was in charge never left her heart. When she finally escaped, she could careless about him.

But for now, she sat and watched.

"You know you can move right Ruby?" Jack laughed. The Espeon just sat and stared at him the entire time. She didn't even blink or shift her tail.

"Whatever. I think you're harmless. Thanks Ruby, I need a Pokemon assistant for this. Are you up to it?" The Espeon blinked. Jack was glad that he got something out of that response.

He pointed to himself. "My name's Jack. Ok? Jackson, that's me. You're Ruby."

The Espeon blinked again. She stood up and shifted her tail once.

Jack almost smiled. He got up and moved to approach her but immediately the Espeon yelled at him.

"Ese! Espeon!"

"Ok, ok." He went back to where he was and waited holding out his hands defenseless.

Ruby sat back down, and watched with her unmoving eyes.

"Remind me to tell you about your paranoia when this is over." Jack laughed again. This idea was crazy, he was going to talk to Pokemon soon. It seemed impossible.

Inside the big room were four things: A scientist, a paranoid Espeon, a video camera, and a machine.

The machine was huge. One large metal tube led down to the main cylinder in the center of the room. the container was large enough to fit any human standing up and even gave some room after that. The container was made completely of one inch thick glass. Jack couldn't break it even if he tried.

Plenty of wires ran through the machine but the biggest thing was the tube above the cylinder. Apparently Lauren had built it to work completely without touching the actual tester. Too cool for Jack to resist or complain. He wondered what the whole thing sounded like when it was on.

Jack looked at the poor quality video camera he had in his hands. It was over ten years old and back then it was still out of date. If it even worked, it would be in black and white. The greatest discovery of the world, and he was filming it with this piece of junk.

Jack didn't even know if it would work. Oh well, at least he would be living proof of it when the machine finished. This was going to work or he would at least fail while trying.

What could wrong? Nothing even touched him when he was inside the machine. Two years of work by Lauren, this was going to work for sure.

Jack glanced at the watch on his arm. Eleven-thirty. It was now or never.

He looked up at the shut lab door above the stairs. Did he need to wake up Lauren? Nah. It would be a surprise for her in the morning.

Jack took the camera in his hand and clicked the button. The green light blinked on, well at least he didn't need to go get new batteries.

On the video screen, there was a little fumbling and then Jack's huge face suddenly took up the screen. The scientist had completely forgotten that the camera didn't take audio either.

"Hey." Jake put the camera down for a second. Did he seriously just start a revolutionary discovery with the word, hey?

"Um, so, I'm Jake. This is my assistant Ruby." He pointed the camera over at the Espeon. She just whispered Espeon under her breath.

"So, yah. I'm a scientist under the PRD who's been doing research for over twenty years. My code number is four twenty, researcher Jackson," Was that it? That was all it took to describe himself? "Anyways, this machine here is very real. You'll see it in a second. With my research assistant Lauren, generous funding, and two years of work, we have finally designed a device to do the impossible."

Jack smiled. Time for the recording's big surprise.

"Well, we have designed a device to both translate Pokemon language for the user into an understandable language to the subject, a human, and be able to respond back in such a manner. Yes folks. We have designed a device allowing Pokemon to be translated just by the human ear."

Jack held his hand down. Anything else he needed to say?

"Oh yah, this is patented, so don't get any ideas thieves." He wanted to say that meant Team Citadel but he figured that was irrelevant.

"Anyways, here goes nothing. None of this has been enhanced in any way, My assistant here will be proof of this after." He smiled, this was so incredible. "Yes, I will talk to Ruby after this procedure. You just sit and wait."

He held the camera down out of sight. Was he really going to do this? It was too late. He had already started the video.

"Anyways, enjoy."

That was it. Jack put the camera on the floor and tried to position it so that it would face the machine. He managed to get everything in the shot except the last foot of the glass container on the top. Oh well, as long as they could see him inside it.

Jack stopped shuffling with the camera and walked off to the glass cylinder. It had recorded all the shuffling andwhile Jack walked up to the machine, there was even a quick shot of Ruby looking right into the camera's lens.

Jack turned around facing the Espeon. She stopped smelling the camera and just stared at him standing still.

"Espeon."

"Yah Ruby I know." He sighed. "I think Lauren's ok with it though."

"Ese, Espeon."

Jack laughed. "Whatever, I'll understand you in a minute. Just sit there and stare at me all day ok?" Jack knew she would do nothing but that.

Jack walked up to the glass container, and held still. Ruby just sat and stared before finally laying down on the ground next to the camera. She even licked her paw as if she was comfortable where she was.

Jack was glad she was comfortable. He felt everything but. He looked up at the large machine before him.

What if something did go wrong? Two years of building was a lot but, Lauren said not to use it.

Who cares what Lauren thought? Jack stepped up to the machine and reached out his hand. "Lauren, I'll prove you wrong. Wait until you wake up tomorrow and see what you've truly made. I'll talk to every pokemon in sight and impress you. You won't hesitate to use it."

Jack smiled. He was convinced. He had to do it now anyways because the video was rolling.

Jack reached his hand for the sliding glass door on the side of the machine. he grabbed the small handle, and pulled the door open. Inside it was actually quite chilly.

Jack had never been inside it before. He felt like a bug in a closed jar, or more like a lab rat. It was interesting to be inside something so foreign even though he had invented it.

The door shut behind him, Jack jumped when he heard the noise. Apparently it locked shut on it's own with a small click. Lauren had done a good job at this. All the little features were installed, even her screen device attached to the glass wall that she had worked on days before. Jack was surprised it didn't have a cup holder.

"Whatever." He walked up to the glass and waved to Ruby. She just blinked.

"Alright, I think it's sound proof but if you can hear me, see you on the other side soon." He waved to the camera and smiled. The camera didn't have a single audio recording since he even started the thing. Jack was making himself look foolish.

He took one last look around him. This was it. Time to test this baby for what it was worth.

He unhooked the screen device from the wall. The small screen suddenly blinked to life.

The entire machine rustled. Jack jumped at the sound of electricity and mechanics snapping into place, but he controlled himself. Come on Jack, this was all on camera. Try and act natural.

Jack looked at the screen in front of him. Three columns sparked to life, one on the right, one in the middle, and the final in the left. He realized that he could actually detach the screen to work it from the wall. It was a small handheld device. Pretty cool.

The words on the bottom read, "Choose your type" and pointed to the first column.

"What?" Jack laughed to himself. What was this? He had to choose a type? What on earth did that mean?

He looked at the list. It shuffled quietly through the options on the first list.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He remembered seeing Lauren working on the lists above. They were what she had written down.

The list read, "fire, ice, water, ground, electric, rock..."

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wait? Does this mean?" He stood in complete surprise.

Lauren had just discovered something incredible. So Pokemon didn't just talk one universal language, they each had different types according to this list. They all spoke different languages, yet they could understand each other?

"Lauren? You're a true genius." Jack laughed and glanced at the list again. To think, he would have never known Pokemon talked like that.

He put his finger on the screen and scrolled down. All of them looked tempting, but he finally landed on the one he wanted.

"Psychic. Perfect." He clicked it. "Just for you Ruby." He winked at her.

Ruby just blinked. She sat down again and got comfortable watching the show.

Jack was happy to know that she wasn't scared. Pokemon could sense future danger right? Jack wondered if that was true considering that this Pokemon had just been trapped in a pokeball for hours. It's senses were probably all messed up. Or it just didn't care for his suffering.

"Choose second list." The device read.

"Oh shoot." Jack scrolled through the second list trying to find whatever he was supposed to select.

To his surprise, it read all the types of Pokemon. All the ones that were registered as a psychic type.

"Oh, well that's easy." Jack scrolled through the list of names and finally found the one that he was searching for. He noticed that the Pokemon weren't in alphabetical order, he figured that would be the simplest way to do it but hey, Lauren must've had a good reason for this nonsense.

He clicked the Espeon name. The third column popped up. An Espeon appeared to the finest detail in picture.

At least, sort of, the screen blinked, and then suddenly the Espeon was gone.

"No match." The screen read.

"No match?" Jack questioned. He stopped talking when he realized that the camera was still rolling. Oh boy, this was embarrassing.

He watched the screen intently. All three columns blinked, and then restarted the list.

"What? But I want to..." Jack stopped. The machine did something he wasn't expecting.

It chose something for him.

"Normal." the first column read. Jack tried to change it but he noticed that it was locked shut.

"Um, Lauren? How do I fix this? Hello." He tapped the small screen but again nothing happened.

Jack frowned and waited for the second column to stop spinning. The list of normal Pokemon went on and on and on.

Suddenly, the screen stopped. Right at the very bottom.

"No match." The small screen read.

"Great." Jack was about ready to just give up and turn it on by hand. "No match again? What am I supposed to do? Tell you that I'm supposed to talk to an Espeon?"

The machine flicked upwards. Suddenly, it landed on a pokemon type. It was as if it had heard his command.

"Match found." It read.

Jack was starting to get this feeling that maybe he shouldn't have spoken. Ruby watched intently.

Jack looked at the screen. He read the column as carefully as he could.

"Match found. Eevee. Continue?" The screen read. The third screen was still blank.

Jack didn't know what to do. An Eevee? Was he supposed to talk to an Eevee now? Was this thing broken?

"Um ok. Sure. Continue." To his surprise the machine actually heard him. It highlighted the name, and then continued on to the third column.

Jack sighed. "Well, maybe this won't be a total bummer. After all Ruby, you are related to Eevee's right?" He looked up at Ruby. She just blinked again and shook her tail.

Jack sighed and gave up. He stared at the third screen waiting for it to react.

"Oh come on! Don't freeze up now." Jack was about to tap the screen again when he suddenly noticed something.

The screen was loading. Very slowly though. It loaded the top of the Eevee's ears going inch by inch with the picture it had.

Jack watched patiently for the screen to load. It ran slower than an old printer with low ink.

"So, um, well the procedure is still underway." Jack looked back at the camera and held the screen by his side. "Don't worry. This procedure is very safe and sound. As you can see, the slow loading is a sign of our attentiveness to detail with this device. Obviously..."

Jack stopped talking. He glanced back down at the screen again. The screen had finished loading both ears now and was covering the face.

It wasn't the loading that scared Jack. It was the attention to detail. The Eevee was almost real to him.

He had never seen a more defined Eevee in his entire life. Every single hair, every single molecule in each strand was down to the finest detail and color. The way the fur shaped, the tips of the ears bending slightly, this wasn't just a picture, it was better than any computer design he had ever seen.

The screen finished loading the Eevee's face. Jack stared right into it's blue eyes. He could actually see a reflection in the Eevee's eyes.

Jack was speechless. Very quickly the rest of the screen loaded. Eventually, reaching the last hair on the tip of it's cream tail. The Eevee was complete.

Jack stared in complete wonder. This Eevee, the detail was unbelievable. Everything from each white strand inside it's blue eyes, to the coloring of each different hair was complete. Jack could almost see it staring right back at him through the glass. This thing was nothing short of walking out of the screen alive and smelling the air around it.

The screen blinked again. The Eevee took up the rest of the other two screens enlarging to the screen size.

"Continue?" It asked.

Jack shook himself awake from the image. He pressed the button and the screen flashed again.

The Eevee picture took up the full screen. It faded slightly still keeping it's detail. Jack wondered if perhaps he had somehow turned down the darkness on the picture because that's what it looked like.

"Um, well, look at that." He looked back at the video camera and smiled. "It seems the loading is complete. We do have a slight change of plans though, instead of an Espeon, I will talk to an Eeve..."

Jack stopped and stared at the screen. Some more words popped up.

"Transformation Commencing. 0%"

Jack stared at the screen. Now, his sixth sense was tingling. What on earth?

"Transformation Commencing. 1%" The faded Eevee's paws lit up.

Jack nearly dropped the screen. That feeling when the blood leaves your hands... Jack could feel every single finger on his right hand tingle with it.

Jack stared at the screen. What was this? What did transformation...

The screen blinked again. New words appeared.

"Transformation Commencing. 2%"

Jack could feel it. The feeling twice was bad as before. HIs fingers were shaking with the tension in them. He could barely hold onto the screen.

More of the Eevee's paw lit up. The new words came back up.

"Transformation Commencing. 4%"

Jack could hear the whirring of the machine behind him. it was on, full blast. This, this thing was doing it's job.

"Oh my..." He dropped the screen no longer able to hold it. His fingers were shaking so badly he felt like he was loaded with caffeine.

The screen flicked again. "Transformation commencing. 5% Beginning Changes."

It happened instantly, without any warning, there was no sign of it coming.

Jack's hands started turning brown. Right from the edge of his index finger spreading out like a sickness across his skin.

Jack realized what was going on. He collapsed to the floor and stared at his hand in wonder. As if by magic, the small humming from the machine was turning his hand brown.

The screen blinked again. "Transformation Commencing. 6%"

Jack didn't know what it was. It wasn't pain. It didn't tickle. His fingers were just turning brown.

Suddenly, they started enlarging. The bones in his hand stretched pulling towards each other. His fingers were forced into an odd shaped fist.

Ruby heard a cry for help from where she was resting. She jumped up to hear the piercing scream from Jack inside the whirring machine. She looked right at Jack confused. Was he in pain? She knew this big device wasn't a good idea.

Jack watched in horror. He tried to stop it. He slammed his hand against the ground painfully, he pulled on it with his other hand, he even bit at it but nothing was working.

Jack stared at his changing hand. The entire thing was dark brown all the way to his wrist and going. His fingers had enlarged to the size of small popsicles. They were pressing together.

The skin tightened his fingers. They pulled towards each other. Jake watched as his now completely brown hand was pulled together, and fused.

His fingers shrank. The bones pulled together. He could feel as each joint disappeared with a little prick and then nothing. his hand was fusing together, into something.

The final joint disappeared allowing no movement in his hand. Little pink skin blobs pushed out of his brown fingerless hand at each of the tips. One large one spread in the middle. Within seconds, his brown hand covered itself in small soft hairs and then stopped changing. Jack couldn't' do anything with it except bend it up and down from his wrist.

He could feel it, every hair, all four pads with the big one in the middle. He could feel every detail in his hand that the screen had showed him before on the image.

Hand? It wasn't a hand anymore. It was, a paw.

"Oh my, Holy..." Jack was speechless. He forced his eyes away from his newly formed paw and stared at the screen.

"Transformation commencing. 15%"

Holy Arceus. He was at fifteen percent. Jack could see Ruby on the other side of the glass getting frightened. She could see the whole thing. What the heck was wrong with his hand?

Jack stared at the screen. Both the Eevee's paws were lit up. He could barely make out the brown spreading from his fingers on his other hand. Already the brown had spread it's way past his elbow on his already transformed paw.

He stared at the screen in horror. The Eevee's nose lit up. The screen read twenty percent.

Jack could feel it. The brown color seeping at the tip of his nose. It spread quickly reaching his cheekbones and crawling it's way past his face. The tip where his nose started turned black.

"Oh no. Oh shoot." Jack scrambled to get up but fell back to the ground on his chest. His transformed hand tried to catch himself but only managed to smack his head against the glass floor. From there on out, everything made him feel lightheaded. The machine was whiring twoice as loud now as before.

He had to get out of here now!

He stared outside the glass. "Ruby! Ruby! Help me!"

The Espeon didn't know what to do. Jack watched as she shot upright and watched him horrified. She could see every single change take place.

Jack looked at his reflection in the glass. His entire face was turning brown, the color was spreading up into his hair and just touching his neck.

"Transformation commencing. 35%"

The tip of Jack's nose pushed out. The bones in each part of his face fused together just like his fingers. He could feel his teeth and skin pulling away in different directions. His face pushed outwards, his teeth grew sharper. His tongue swelled unnaturally.

Jack slipped on the ground and lay on his back. His back feet were tingling. He noticed both hands were complete paws. the screen had highlighted everything on the face and all four of the paws leaving the Eevee's body alone.

Jack's feet were already brown. The shoes that he was wearing fell off when the bones fused together. Just like his paws, they turned brown, his toes fused together. Soon, they were just one large appendage.

Then they extended, Jack didn't know it would hurt, but his feet grew to twice their size rapidly. They fused so fast that the pink pads formed on his paws before he could even blink. The paws shifted and all Jack could do was move them up and down just like his front paws. He couldn't move his toes at all. There was nothing there but an Eevee's paw covered in short brown fur. He could feel every single part of it right down to the claws on the tips.

"Transformation Commencing, 40%" the face of the Eevee lit up along with it's head.

Jack's head exploded with pain. He screamed so loud he felt like the whole world would hear it. Eseral was pacing on the other side and then made up her mind.

She had to help him. What the heck was happening to this human in front of her?

Jack could hear a loud thump. It made his head ring inside the glass. He touched his forehead with his paws but stopped immediately when he felt the brown fur. He noticed that somehow, it was a struggle to bring his paws up to his head.

The color's around him started to change. Blue's became deeper, red's seemed to fade into the colors around it. Everything became brighter, deeper, stronger. He could make out the numbers on the keypad at the door from here. His eyesight heightened until he could make out things he had never seen before.

The screen blinked again. "Transformation Commencing. 50%" The Eevee's brain lit up.

It didn't hurt, but Jack felt like he was getting dizzy. Everything around him held new meaning to him like he was waking up from a deep sleep.

His thoughts changed. The screen looked unfamiliar, something human, but his paws were totally ok. Unconscious thoughts sparked in his mind rapidly. His back paws pressed against the ground as if they already knew how to stand. He pressed against the ground with his paws already knowing how to use them. What, what was this? Everything he already knew naturally as disappearing and everything he never felt before registered in his mind as natural. Numbers, letters, they all disappeared. Paws, fur, the thoughts flooded his head.

Jack tried to yell for help but his voice box refused. His mind had convinced him that he only knew one word.

"EE,VEE!" He screamed. He slammed his paw over his mouth but stopped immediately.. he knew exactly what he had just screamed but to his ears, it rang out in, "help me!" What was he doing yelling like that.

"Eevee! Eev!" It was no use. Every word came out different. He could've sworn he was yelling for help. His ears on his head told him that at least.

Jack stopped moving. he reached above his head hardly able to touch his forhead anymore. No hair was there, just small short Eevee ears. Every sound he heard was coming from the top of his head where the hole's for his ears were. Every noise became louder. The soft cushy ears grew to twice their size along with the noises Jack could pick up.

Seconds later and he knew it was true, Jack could feel it now, his entire face had changed. His jaw shot out, his nose was black, every breath he took in had to pass over his super enlarged tongue. His entire face had changed. He could see the Eevee's bright blue eyes in glass reflection next to him. It's ears shot up in surprise, another natural brain reaction to his fear. Worst of all, he could feel his teeth and his fur on his face. when he pressed his paw against his cheek hardly able to reach, the fur on his face felt no different than the stuff on his paw.

"Transformation commencing. 60%" The entire rest of the Eevee lit up on the screen.

Jack fell to the floor completely immobile. The loud ringing thump happened again and he tried to cover his ears but this time his paws wouldn't even reach his face. He reached ands struggled buy they shrunk so quickly he could barely touch his neck. They grew smaller and smaller along with everything else.

His paws shrunk and stuck out directly in front of him. His back legs were forced up to the sky while he lay on his back. His neck shortened and pulled tight against his brown fur. Everything was turning tiny.

Rapidly, he was changing. everything else grew to big. He grew too small.

Jack kept shrinking but his bones realigned to maintain eh correct form. Some things stopped shrinking adjusting to the correct height. Just as he thought they were too big, his ears stopped shrinking with his head and flopped over to his side laying on the ground. His teeth stopped shrinking for a split second and then realigned. Jack bit his tongue painfully by accident. He hardly had any room left in his small mouth. His paws stopped growing smaller and only his body kept shrinking.

Soon, his paws were nearly as big as his face. He lay, on his back, ears down, staring straight up at the cylinder tube above him inside the glass chamber, Everything looked like it was miles away.

Jack wasn't sure what it was. He wished he could scream, but all he could do was lay immobile on the ground staring up at his four brown paws and the machine above him. Eseral smacked the glass again but bounced right off.

"Transformation commencing. 85%" The tail and neck lit up.

The fur on his back suddenly stretched out further passing his legs. It fluffed, bursting out onto the ground where he could feel it touch the cold glass floor. His fur grew rapidly stretching twice as far as he was long.

The tail bone formed right to the tip, the fur combed itself suddenly, turning white at the end like dye had been spilt on him. Jack felt like it had suddenly been dipped in milk and could sense the color difference, he could feel the color change.

His brain clicked, it registered the appendage immedialtey. he moved the appendage side to side knowing exactly how to. "Tail. Natural movement. Balance." His brain told him every word it knew about how the tail worked.

Jack suddenly felt like a soft pillow had been shoved around his neck. The white milky fur sprouted so quickly his head was almost lifted off the ground. It kept his neck super warm, his cream colored neck fur made the cold ground below him feel like nothing. He didn't realize it before in his half asleep state but his fur was keeping him super warm. It was soft, and warm, the best tightly wrapped blanket he had ever had. That, and he felt naked.

A loud boom. Jack tried to cover his ears but he couldn't even reach up to his face. He couldn't move his paws in any fashion except up and down and flexing his paws at the end. When he did, sharp claws suddenly jumped out and hurt his face. He stopped immediately and yelled.

"Transformation commencing. 95% Final changes advancing." The Eevee lit up, on the inside, right at the heart and sole so that the entire screen was bright with the perfect picture again.

Jack's breathing quickened until he was naturally taking in breaths ever half second. His heart suddenly jumped awake beating at a hundred beats a minute. Blood rushed to every limb he had snapping them awake and alive. He suddenly had an Eevee's heart. A fast beating rapid Eevee heart.

He could feel it. It wasn't there when he was human. Eevee's were a normal type but they still had something.

Deep in his heart, straight at the life source, Jack felt a little push. A little murmur. It beat slower than his now tiny heart but he could feel it.

The sense told him to survive. It begged him to stay alive. It screamed at him to stand up and get out. Anything to leave this machine but the feeling was just too faint to wake him up from his trance. The machine made sure the pain of the procedure was forgotten on Jack's mind.

It was the faintest subconscious calling he had ever had. The more scared he got, the more the feeling sparked. For the first time in his life, Jack could feel his real live instincts kicking in. No longer nonexistent. He had the survival will of a Pokemon. He could sense the danger around him.

"Transformation commencing. 99% Transformation Complete. 100%" The screen blinked.

"Transformation complete. Awaking subject."

Jack felt like a gun shot had suddenly gone by his face. He jumped awake, and sat there breathing heavily. Panicked. His fur jumped up on end and in one millisecond, he was up and ready to run from danger.

One second of feeling his body, one second of the new warmth from his unnatural brown and white fur, his long ears, his beating heart, his life source calling... His newly twitching tail. He felt everything for one second. he got a chance to look down for only one second.

Jack was so frightened, he fainted instantly. That's how scared he was.

Another loud thud. The small sound of cracking glass. Eseral backed up trying to ignore her throbbing head but she needed to get Jack free. Now!

She slammed into the machine, the glass shattered, everything inside it snapped. The glass cylinder shattered with tremendous force and noise blowing everywhere in the room. The tube fell to the ground crashing just a foot away from the Espeon who avoided the breaking machine. Everything else fell and bent out of place until the machine was hardly a working piece anymore.

The electricity flickered, and then all lights were off. Only the exit sign and the keypad by the door were on since they ran on batteries.

The light disapeared, everything turned black. The only noise in the room was the Espeon's hard breathing, and the small buzzing of a still working camera.

"Jack!" Eseral jumped up and ran straight to the Eevee. Her heightened eyesight caught the small Pokemon instantly in the complete darkness.

"Jack! Jack? Hey?" She pawed his face over and over but he just lay there, asleep. Unaware.

Suddenly, Eseral stopped touching him. It was, it wasn't possible. Really? She was staring, at a human Pokemon.

"Holy Arceus... What, I don't..." Eseral could hardly keep control of herself. This, this wasn't possible. What the heck was this witchcraft in front of her?

She wanted to run, but she trusted Jack. She couldn't just leave him.

She turned to run to the door. She could escape, go home, now.

But she couldn't just leave a helpless Pokemon to it's doom. Jack was one of her now.

Eseral started crying. "Jack, come on! Wake up! Please! We need to go." Eseral could only imagine what the humans would do to her if they saw this. She couldn't get caught again. She needed to leave. But not without Jack. Unfortunately as an Eevee. He was nearly as old as she was and he would be impossible to pick up by the teeth. Eseral figured he wouldn't enjoy that much either since it was his first time. He probably wouldn't enjoy a whole lot when he finally woke up.

Eseral yelled and screamed. She pawed the Eevee's face rapidly, she yelled in his ear. Anything to ge him awake but Jack just lay there.

The Eevee was completely asleep, laying on it's back with it's fur keeping it warm in the cold and dark basement. The Eevee's little paws were standing upright where they lay naturally when a Pokemon slept on it's back. It's ears were flopped lifeless on it's side.

Jack was sleeping on the best fury blanket he had ever known; his own fur.

As far as the sleeping Eevee knew, Jack was having one of the worst nightmares of his life before he finally fell asleep. The scientist couldn't wait to wake up from this nightmare in his own bed tomorrow morning. What he would do to wake up and tell Lauren what he had done. He could talk to Pokemon now? So cool.

The Eevee murmured something. Eseral whipped back around and stared at his closed eyes. He was talking in his sleep.

"Eev, eevee."

"Help, me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Believe it or not guys, here comes a short author's comment. It's done. Right no...**

**-No! Wait! I've got a serious problem.**

**Alisa! what do you want? You're ruining my best moment ever. I was about to make history with the shortest author's comment to exist.**

**-It's Jeseral, Jake! He's going crazy. Today she told mom that I beat her up and I got grounded for a month. A month!**

**Well, what did you do to him?**

**-I just pulled her ear because he wouldn't stop crying? Why are younger sister's so noisy? Geezes, I must've been terrible to him when I was the youngest. I'll make a note of that. But seriously! You have to fix it! I hate being the oldest! It sucks!**

**Wow! that's probably the rudest thing I've ever heard. You're a terrible sister Alisa. You pulled on a baby Pokemon's ear because it was crying too much? That's so messed up.**

**-Whatever. I'm sorry. Just change him back for me ok?**

**Alright but be aware. If I change him back, something else is going to have to take it's place. The readers kind of like him this way and I can't disappoint them. I can't take something out of the story without something equal taking it's place. You'll turn...**

**-I don't care! Just make him more than three inches tall and change him back to a guy! I can't stand being the older sister anymore! I don't care what you do to him or anyone or even me! Just change him back now!**

**Ok, ok. Sheesh. (Write's on paper.) There, it's done. But i'm warning you, something terrible will happen to yo...**

**-Oh gracias senior! Mucho mucho gracias! (Corre a su casa rapidamente)**

**Oh well. I warned her. I hope her family can understand her. I wonder what I like better: an angry spanish Eevee? Or a baby Jolteon sister.**

**Good thing I'm just the writer. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I do. I'll make sure to keep spanish Alisa out of the reviews this time so leave one (or ten :D) if you want.**

**Enjoy, ;D**

**-Aj! Arceus mios! Que pasa con mi lengua!**

Chapter 21

"Mommy, my paws hurt."

The little cub couldn't stop complaining. What choice did she really have? She was the second oldest so that meant her younger brother was the one being carried. All the cubs that could were being carried by their parents but plenty were still walking that shouldn't have. The pack was slowing. Everyone was just too tired.

The pack had walked for miles. Behind them by about a hundred yards, was silver lake. They had just passed the farthest point they knew to be home.

It was probably the last time they'd ever set eyes on it again. Most of the pack paid their respects by drinking from the cold water while they had a chance.

"Mommy, can we please stop?"

"No sweetie." She nudged her cub on. "Come on, we've got to keep up with Tailo."

"Actually," Tailo stopped suddenly. Everyone came to a halt abruptly since they were all behind him following.

"I think she's right." Tailo turned around. He could hardly keep his eyelids open. "Lets call it a night. We'll move more tomorrow."

The pack was so thankful for the stopping point that nearly every cub cheered. Seconds later, they were laying on the ground asleep. Soft snores were heard everywhere as the pack crashed in one big heap huddling together for warmth in the cold night.

Tailo's eyes drooped, and then he snapped back awake.

"Look at you." Shadow laughed and walked right in front of the Fennekin. Tailo just smiled and started falling asleep again.

Immediately, he snapped himself awake. He slapped his cheek with his paw.  
"I'm, I'm ok. I'll take first watch tonight." Tailo yawned again but forced himself to stand up.

"Yah right. I'm an Umbreon. You'd be better off during the daytime anyways." Shadow confirmed. After today's incident, he could've used a night to himself. Time to think some things over. "I can stay up all night. You're in charge of everyone once the sun rises up."

Tailo smiled, and then yawned.

"Ok. Just make sure..." He didn't complete his thought. The Fennekin slouched to the ground and was immediately asleep.

Shadow just laughed. He turned around finding that most of the pack was already asleep. A few nighttime Pokemon were struggling to fall asleep but at least everyone was together. He gave it three minutes before every single Pokemon was snoozing besides him. He loved staying up in the night. Sometimes he felt more alive in the night than the day anyways.

Shadow looked up, it was a full moon. No wonder he couldn't sleep. His Espeon wife died on the night of the full moon.

He would always remember her that way. Every other day he would feel like half himself. Tonight, he would feel whole.

"What the..." Shadow crouched low to the ground. "And just where do you think..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He crouched low in the grass and stalked off following his eyes. He better keep an eye on them. Where could they be going this late at night?

Jake and Alisa had finally managed to sneak off. They were way out of earshot now from the rest of the pack.

Alisa yawned. "Thanks Jake. I could use some training. I haven't snuck out in forever." Alisa yawned again.

Jake couldn't believe he had actually agreed to this. "Alisa. It's like four in the morning. Of all times to practice fighting, why now?"

"Because I haven't done any fighting in so long." That wasn't true. After killing the three Pokemon. Alisa didn't want to lay a single claw on anyone.

But, she wanted to train to be an Umbreon even more. She would stay up every night to chase that dream.

"Come on Jake. Just trust me with this. After a fight or two we can go right back to sleep. No one will ever know."

Jake rolled his eyes. "What happens if, you know, you start getting angry." Jake gestured with his paw as if leading onto something else that was obvious.

Alisa didn't think about that. Would her bloodlust activate against her own brother? Boy, that wouldn't go well.

"Um, I think I can control it. If not, then just go easy on me and run."

Jake rolled his eyes again. "Yah, that sure makes me feel better. Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Alisa answered. She was adamant that she was ok.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We can walk back right now." Jake got up as if to head back.

"Will you cut it out." Alisa growled at him. "I'm not sneaking all the way out here to have you just quit..."

Jake tackled her flat, straight to the ground. He didn't hold back a single ounce of his hit.

Alisa was almost knocked out cold from the hit, but the strong Eevee soon recovered. She lay, pinned to the ground, overcoming the pain from a Pokemon twice her size throwing her to the ground. That was the last thing she had been expecting; Jake to pull a trick on her.

Jake was smirking right over her face.

"Ok. That's one for me. Two more and I win."  
"What!" Alisa threw him off her. "Whatever. You cheated. You can't do that."

Jake rolled over and got down defensively. "Well, you should've been ready. Wasn't it you who said you had the best senses ever? You should always be ready for a surprise attack if you're going to be an Umbreon."

Alisa growled, her ears lay flat against her head. Her tail lay straight towards the ground. She even slobbered a bit just for show, maybe it would intimidate her brother.

Jake just laughed and stuck his tongue out disgusted. He got down defensively and pointed his back legs up ready to leap at any moment. Small electric shocks flew off his fur in every direction.

Alisa hated that, she would always lose just because of his ability. When she became an Umbreon, she would show him exactly what that felt like.

"Game on sis. Best to three?" Jake didn't wait for an answer. He leapt, straight for her face.

The two put up a good fight. Jake won the first round. Alisa had slipped in the grass and Jake managed to pin her by her own tail. It was one of the most embarrassing losses she had ever had when Jake could hold her off the ground by her tail.

After that, Alisa won two in a row. Refusing to let him win all three without a fight. The two weren't holding anything back.

Alisa jumped to her right just as a thunderbolt crashed where she was. Her brother was really going all out.

She was tired, she couldn't keep this up forever. Jake was already charging up another one.

Alisa tried, she managed to get the smallest shadow ball she could preparing deep inside her heart but before she didn't finished, Jake launched his attack just too early.

The poor paralyzed Eevee lay on the ground, completely immobile. All Alisa could do was breath and feel pain, and twitch like crazy from the electricity.

"Well," Jake laughed and ran up to his sister. The electricity in her fur sparked to the ground absorbing into it. Alisa moaned and squirmed and pretended to cry. She hadn't been expecting that large of a hit.

"Oh come on sis. You've taken worse than that." Jake nudged her a little. Alisa just lay there, eyes closed.

"Oh come on." Jake nudged her again. Was, was she actually hurt?

Alisa opened one eye. When she met her brother's stare, she immediately shut it.

"Hey?" Jake jumped on top of her. "I saw that. Quit playing Alisa. I won already. Get up."

It was just what she wanted. Jake brought his face close to hers to grab her ear annoyingly. She had planned it down to this one moment.

Alisa darted straight up and grabbed the Jolteon's ear as hard as she could. Her plan was perfect.

"Hey! Let go!" Jake shot up and tried to pull her off. He shook his head painfully trying to get the Eevee to let go. "Alisa. You said that was cheating. Let go!" He shook her even more.

Alisa was expecting this. At the last second she jumped off and watched her brother shake his head violently trying to get her off.

She used the charged shadow ball she had ready, and smacked him right in the chest. Jake fell over to the ground for just a split second before springing back up.  
"Hah!" Alisa cheered. "I did it. You hit the ground. I won. That's three for me. Wooh!"

"What?" Jake couldn't believe this. "That doesn't count. Besides, I already had you pinned. I got three points first."

"No you didn't. I brought you down." Alisa stuck out her tongue and made faces at Jake. It was her trademark move.

"Alright sis, cut it out. that was actually quite clever." Jake stood up and rubbed his ear. A trick well played. Of course Alisa would cheat like that though. Jake couldn't believe he fell for that.

"So? Does this mean I win?" Alisa stood ready for him to admit defeat.

"No. Of course not." Jake just laughed. "I won. I always do." He stuck his own tongue out at her.

Alisa felt wronged. She wanted to complain but who cared though. She knew deep down that she had tricked him. She shook her leg when one last bolt of electricity jumped from it to her spine. Jake's electric attacks tended to leave marks like this. Another bolt shot across her nose.

Jake lay down. They had reached three points. The game was done.

Alisa was busy shaking her leg. "Dang it Jake." She finally managed to get her leg to stop twitching. "Why did you hit me as hard as you could with an electric attack?"

Jake just laughed. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Alisa sure thought so. "My leg's just twitchy. See?" They both sat and watched Alisa's now still leg.

As if on command, her leg suddenly twitched and then jumped back into place.

"Haha." Jake busted up laughing. "No way. That's so cool. Do it again." He watched as her fur suddenly twitched again. Alisa's tail even fluttered for a second at that one.

"Hey. This isn't funny." Alisa grabbed her tail and held it still. "Seriously brother. What's going on?"

Jake stopped laughing. He stood up and walked back over to his sister.

"Hmm." He mused to himself. He sat and watched Alisa who just stared at him like he was planning something.

Jake tapped her tail a little. It twitched, and then stopped. Little did she know that he could control the electricities flow while he was in contact.

"Well I'll be." Jake suddenly looked mortified.

"What? What's wrong? Jake, what did you do?"

"What?" Jake looked at her flabbergasted. "You've never heard?" Jake crouched low to the ground. "She's coming Alisa. You're twitching tells all."

"What? Who?" Alisa's ear twitched. She bit at it and it stopped soon after.

"No one knows her name. They never live to tell the tale." Jake sat down in the grass and got comfortable.

If there was one thing Jake loved more than fighting his little sis, it was scaring the daylight out of her. Ghost stories at four in the morning? Perfect.

"Alisa. I think she's coming. Coming straight for you." Jake laughed cunningly.

Alisa suddenly caught on. "What? This isn't a joke Jake. Seriously, there's something wrong with my fur." Her nose began twitching and she slammed it to the ground making it stop.

"Oh yeah?" Jake walked over and touched her forehead.

Immediately the twitching stopped.

"Hey? How'd you do that?"

Jake just smiled. "I'm safe because I'm the oldest. She only preys on the smallest of the cubs. Who is that again?" He rolled his eyes up and gave it some thought.

"There's two people here." He pointed to Alisa and then himself. "And she only goes for the youngest." He pointed right back at Alisa. Her ears shot up in concern.

Alisa paid attention now. What was her brother talking about? "Hey, wait? Are you just trying to scare me?"

Jake laughed even more. "Well, why don't I tell you the story and you can decide for yourself." Jake sat down and began.

Alisa couldn't believe this but, she loved stories no matter what type. She rolled her eyes and got comfortable. "Alright Jake. Explain this twitching of mine." Actually, a nerve hadn't flared up for about a minute now. It was a miracle to Alisa but she didn't even realize it.

"It happened this very night. On the night of the full moon. This was the ninth time out of eight others."

Alisa was already intrigued.

"Some say she was so deadly if you stared in her red eyes you became her slave forever. Other's say that for every cub she ate, she grew another tail. It just so happened that the ninth cub she ate, was an Eevee."

Alisa laughed. "You're pushing it Jake. Really? An Eevee Just like me?"

Jake nodded. "You know there actually exist rumors of this right?" He didn't say that in his ghost story tone, he said it because it was true.

"What do you mean? Does, does she actually exist?" Alisa didn't believe a word he was saying but his change in tone was very curious.  
Jake shrugged. "Beats me, mom told me the story so long ago."

At this, both cubs stopped. It was a few moments when Jake spoke again.

"Well, anyways, it's just a story. She grants you one wish if you don't upset her but if you do, she uses a psychic attack and then eats you. The little one's turn into one of her nine tails."

"What kind of Pokemon is she?" Alisa asked.

"How would I know?" Jake scoffed. "Seriously, you think I just talk to her on my free tim?. All I know is that she lives over there." Jake pointed out to the fields.

Alisa thought for a second. But, that was the direction that they were heading. That was near their new home.

"Wait. You're just scaring me again huh?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I'm being serious. That's why I'm telling you this. Why do you think no cubs are ever allowed past the river? There have been, occurrences of cub's disappearing."

Alisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Really? Out there somewhere in these mysterious lands was something that ate little cubs?

Alisa laughed. Yah right, there was no way this was real.

"What? You don't believe me?" Jake challenged. Alisa shook her head.

"Tell you what, have you seen anything strange lately?" Jake asked.

Alisa shook her head.

"Any disturbances, unusual sightings, things that just couldn't be explained?"

Alisa shook her head but then her eyes popped wide. Jake knew she had her hooked. There was always something unexplainable to a young cub. He had just so happened to hit the spot.

Alisa remembered it exactly. The paw prints. The one's by the lake

"Oh no. It's, it's her." Alisa ran off as fast as she could.

"Hey? Alisa? Were are you going?"

"No time to explain." Alisa ran faster. "Jake. Follow me. I'll show you."

Jake couldn't believe this. He looked behind him double checking to see if anyone was watching but the meadow looked empty in the night. He rolled his eyes and followed his sister.

Jake had missed the yellow rings and dark red eyes that watched in the grass hiding. Shadow was watching them, intently. He lay down patiently for them to come back, however long it took.

Fenara and Cheddar were busy enjoying themselves.

Fenara popped another Oran berry in her mouth. She had been saving this stash for what seemed forever.  
If her and her best friend were going to leave this place forever, well, this seemed like as good as a time as any to go all out.

Cheddar had over three berries in her mouth. "Do you think we'll ever come back?" She spat berry juice everywhere with each word. They were the best Oran berries she had ever had. She loved Fenara for the fact alone that she could find these like none other.

Fenara swallowed. the stars were nice tonight. She would definitely miss this place.

"Hey. I asked you something." Cheddar looked over but Fenara was just staring up at the stars.

"Hey. Fenara?" Cheddar waved her paw but Fenara didn't even respond. "What on earth are thinking about?"  
"Fenray." Her answer was quick and simple

Cheddar busted up laughing. "What! You're out here in the middle of nowhere and you're thinking about him?"

Fenara sighed. "Well, it's just, I'm worried. What would you do if I was unconscious for days? That's how I feel." She really hoped he would wake up soon but she also thought that he wouldn't like what he woke up to. Maybe he was asleep to avoid the pain for just a little longer.  
Cheddar thought about her answer carefully. "Well, first I would take berries and dye your fur blue when you weren't looking. I'd make faces at you all day long while you slept. Oh, and I would tie your tail to a bunch twigs so when you wake up you would..."

"Never mind." Fenara stared up at the stars again. That hadn't gone to plan at all. No wonder Cheddar was her best friend.

They stayed silent for a few seconds. As usual, Cheddar asked another question, breaking the silence.

"What do you think happens when we evolve?" Cheddar had just thought about it. She wondered what she would look like.

Fenara heard paw steps approaching. She got up and looked behind her.

"Oh great. Speaking of which." Fenara gestured to the two Pokemon running up. When Cheddar saw them, she immediately jumped upright.

Alisa and Jake stopped pushing each other over and ran up to the two. Alisa managed to shove him down and got just ahead of him.

"Fenara?" Alisa stopped dead in her run. Jake crashed over her head but scrambled to get up before Alisa tore his fur off.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked looking at the two of them. "Do you always sneak away on our last day here?"

Fenara laughed. Cheddar kept her mouth completely shut and guarded what was behind her with her life.

"What are you doing here?" Fenara asked. She looked right at Alisa but Jake spoke first.

"Alisa said that there was something... Wait?" Jake realized their mouths were stained blue. "Do you guys have..."

"Hey!" Alisa interjected. "You guys have berries? What kind? I want one." Her stomach started growling right on time.  
Fenara smiled cunningly. "Oran." She answered plain and simple

Both Jake and Alisa jumped up immediately. "Um, how many do you have?" Alisa asked. She stepped forward and Jake got ready to trip her if he had to.

"Relax, there's plenty for both of us." Fenara turned around to her stockpile but Cheddar was guarding it.

"Fenara? What are you doing? Don't tell them we have any?" Cheddar growled at Alisa who growled right back even fiercer. "You're not getting any of them. They're all mine and Fenara's." Cheddar threatened.  
"How many do you have?" Jake asked. He hoped it was more than one, he could already feel himself licking his lips.

Fenara thought about it. "Um, well I ate five. Cheddar had six. I think that leaves fourteen left."

That was it. Both Alisa and Jake darted forward. Fenara was shoved to the side so fast she nearly fell into the creek behind her.

It was a bad idea to begin with. Cheddar stood ready to defend with her life for her half of the share. Jake and Alisa tackled her flat. Right on the berry pile.

Blue juice exploded everywhere. All three Pokemon were instantly blue and Fenara even got a huge stain on her red ears from over two feet away.

Jake just laughed. "Awesome! I'm a giant berry!" He immediately started licking his fur clean. He could taste the sweet juices everywhere on him. "Dang, I'm delicious."

Cheddar looked like she was going to cry. "But, but, they were all mine." It was no use, now all the berries were destroyed. Everywhere around her stood this mass of blue berry, little did she realize that most of it had landed on herself as well.

Jake licked his paw enjoying it. "Man, you should've told us sooner Fenara." He wiped his paw on his fur but only picked up more juice. His paw was becoming a reusable popsicle, Oran berry flavored. Unless he dunked himself in the creek, his fur going to stay like this for a while.

Jake continued to lick his fur enjoying every ounce of the sweet flavor. He didn't realize that Fenara was standing still in the corner.

Alisa stood up in concern. "Fenara? What's wrong?"

The young Fennekin was just staring below her. All three Pokemon stopped and watched her concerned.

Fenara wasn't sure but she thought it was another one. "There's more of them. They're on this side of the creek now." Fenara pointed directly below her to the print that she was standing in.

"Oh no." Alisa's ears shot straight upright. "It's her!" She squeaked.

Jake laughed. "What? Who's her? What are you talking about sis?" He continued to lick his other paw clean, already done with the first.

"It's her. The pokemon that eats little cubs." Alisa pointed towards the print.

"What? You know I was just teasing you right?" Jake laughed at his sister. He had yet to explain to her how those twitches were just an after a shock of paralysis.

"No, I'm serious." Alisa pointed again at the print. "Go see for yourself."

Jake walked over and stood right where Fenara was. She scooted over so he could see for himself.

"You see?" Alisa insisted. "I told you, it's her."

"I don't see anything." Jake answered. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing here but grass.

Fenara pointed it out for him. "Look, it starts here." She ran to the other side of Jake. "And then ends here. Now do you see it?"

Jake looked where Fenara stood, and then back to the front of him.

He saw it. His eyes jumped wide.

There was only one thing he knew that caused a print like this. He noticed more and more of them around him. They were everywhere.

"How long have these been here?" He demanded. There was no joking in Jake's voice anymore.

Fenara was surprised at his sudden change in behavior. "Um, well, they were here when we had the race. That's when I first found them."

"Fenara. These are paw prints. Prints of them. They're the same as the things that attacked us."

Cheddar dropped the last berry piece she had in her paw. It squished on the ground.

"Listen." Jake jumped out of the print he was standing in. Immediately he saw the difference between his own paw and the size of the one he was standing in.

He had seen the prints earlier, after the fight. These things carried slave Pokemon, they had red capsules that they threw at innocent Pokemon making them disappear...

They had killed his mother. The prints were right here, those things might be nearby. That meant, his mother...

"Listen. Game's over." Jake looked up at his three friends beside him. "We're going back now."

"What?" Alisa complained. "Are you crazy, what happens when dad sees our fur? We can't head back. Besides I haven't had a berry yet." Alisa began cleaning her fur.  
"Alisa!" Jake was breathing more frantically now. "Stop. Listen. We have to get back, now. We are leaving!"

There wasn't any doubt in his voice. No room for questions, it was a command.

Fenara got up, and started trudging off back home under Jake's command. Cheddar followed her trying to carry as much of the slippery Oran juice as she could in her paws. It was hopeless so she just shoved all of it in her mouth at one time. She was still mad at Alisa for squishing them all.

Alisa hesitated but at the glare she got from her brother, she decided to cooperate.

"Way to ruin all the fun." She whispered rolling her eyes and then ran off before Jake could react.

When all three of the cubs were away, Jake went right down to the track below his feet. He studied it closely.

It was a few days old, supposedly, but maybe, maybe they were actually just fresh. He knew he was wrong but something else told him to believe the so obvious fact.

Jake was hopeful, but hope does things like that to a corrupted mind. To Jake's desperate mind, these tracks were brand new.

Which only meant one thing, perhaps his mom was nearby. He would get to see her again, maybe even save her.

"Mom?" He whispered. He looked out over the grass. The prints kept yelling his name for him to run and save her. "Mom? Are you out there?"

Jake took one look behind him, and then ran straight out into the meadow grass, past the creek, past where he had never gone before. He ran straight following the invisible tracks that were so clear in his mind. He was... Hallucinating.

Jake didn't even notice the city lights in the distance. He was less than twenty miles from Silver city which was filled with eager pokemon trainers. More importantly, he was less than two miles away from the reserve border, which was always patrolled by the Silver City police force. Jake wasn't just going to let those humans go by untouched either when he found them. With his own life, he would have save his mother.

She had to be here, he could just feel it. His instincts were telling him that so it had to be true.

They were lying to him. There was nothing out there but Jake refused to believe it. His mom was so close.

Fenara and Cheddar finally made it back to the pack. They were about a mile away from everyone but at least they were safe.

Fenara finally spoke up. "Alisa? What was Jake talking about?"

She shrugged. "Well, he was telling me this story of a giant Pokemon that eats cubs for breakfast. I think that's what those prints were."

"What?" Cheddar suddenly stopped running. "You mean we just ran for our lives from the biggest pile of Oran berries I've seen, over a ghost story!"

Alisa just laughed. "Well, at least your fur picked up most of it. Don't worry. I'll help you clean it if you want."

That was it. Cheddar snapped. For the first time, the Chespin was the one who attacked Alisa first. It was the last thing the trained Eevee was expecting.

"I'll show you, come here!" Cheddar leapt and tackled the young Eevee flat. Fenara wanted to tell them to stop because every pokemon within a mile's radius would hear them including the pack, but it was just too funny to watch.

Cheddar kept yelling insults while Alisa expertly dodged her in every way she knew. Surprisingly, in her rage Cheddar actually put up a good fight.

Alisa was well trained though. A few attempts, and she had the Pokemon pinned to the ground.

"There," Alisa heaved. She tried to catch her breath. "Are you done yet?"  
"No!" Cheddar struggled but it was useless. "Ok, maybe. Yes."

Alisa let her go. Cheddar rolled over and gave her the best glare she could. Alisa just laughed.

"Anyways, Jake was talking about some rumors he heard. Those prints might belong to a pokemon."

"I doubt it." Fenara objected. "Didn't you see how big they were? No Pokemon could make something that huge."

"Hey?" Cheddar looked around her. "Where is he by the way. I need to tear his mane out."

All three cub's stopped talking. They looked but no one could see a thing in the dark.

"Oh no. Do, do you think he was taken?" Alisa suddenly looked like she was going to scream in panic. "He's, he been taken by her. We need to run before she finds us!"

"Alisa. Calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Fenara tried to laugh to calm herself but it just came out in a nervous squeak instead.

"What do you think we should do?" Cheddar asked.

"What?" Fenara looked at her funny. "Don't tell me you believe this too. Alisa said it was a ghost story right?"

Everyone looked at Alisa. She nodded, slowly.

"So, then it was just used to scare you. It's not real. Those prints belong to something else."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Cheddar nodded trying to control herself from crying. Alisa knew it was fake all along. Duh, ghost stories? The Eevee laughed to herself to help convince her that it wasn't true.

Fenara nodded. "Alright, lets head back before..." She walked straight into a rock.

"Hehe, didn't see that black rock there did you?" Cheddar couldn't help but laugh at the funny collision. Fenara looked like she had seen a ghost herself when she crashed into it.

A black rock? Fenara stood where she was staring at it. In the pitch dark, she could barely make it out. Two ears...

The eyelids flicked open. Shadow's bright red eyes stared straight at the young Fennekin.

"Agh!" Fenara's high pitched scream pierced the night as she raced around and slid right behind Alisa cowering behind her tail. Shadow was actually impressed by how fast

Fenara could react when she was scared to death.

Shadow stood up as tall as he could. He let his bright yellow rings illuminate the ground around everyone as they sparked back to life. He stood, and glared at all three of the disobedient cubs.

Fenara was glad that it was just Shadow and not someone else. Cheddar tried frantically to get the juices out of her fur in case he noticed.

Alisa's heart skipped so many beats, she thought it was going to explode.

"Fenara, Cheddar." Shadow stared at them both. Cheddar stopped wiping her paws and dared to meet his red eyes.

"Home. Now."

Cheddar bolted, straight out of sight. Fenara actually took the time to glance at Alisa giving her a look of hope. Alisa knew she would need it.

The young Eevee tried to get away with her friends but Shadow held up his paw. Alisa was forced to stay in front of him.

"So, this is your secret?" Shadow questioned looking right at his young daughter.

Alisa gulped. "What, secret?"

"This." Shadow raised his voice. "This is what you've been hiding? That you sneak out in the night, and drag your brother along as well?" He was deeply disappointed in her.

"Dad?" Alisa wasn't sure what he was getting at. "I'm confused. I'm not hiding anything."

"Listen. I know. I know everything." Shadow stared at his daughter right in the eyes.

Alisa thought about it. Dad knew everything? Everything? What did he mean? What was everything?

Wait, everything. Her and Jake had talked out loud that she wanted to turn into an Umbreon, Shadow knew that?

Oh no.

Alisa looked right up into his eyes. If he knew, then she would know his reaction to it, how he really felt about her choice, how Shadow felt now staring at her would show his true reaction to her wanting to be an Umbreon. His face would show whether he approved or not.

All she could see was disappointment, and a whole lot of anger.

"Alisa. This is unacceptable. How long have you been sneaking out to train like this?"

Alisa started crying. "Um, I don't remember. A long time ago."

"Why would you do this? What can you possibly gain from this besides very valuable sleep." Shadow had just realized why his daughter was always out at night. All those times before made sense to him now. Including the cave that they claimed every night. So that was how they got out, by lying to them about sleeping in it every night while both he and Eseral waited outside. It was the lying that made Shadow the angriest.

Alisa could barely talk now with her crying. This was her worst nightmare coming true, her darkest secret from her father... And he didn't even approve.

"Alisa, stop crying please. I'm not that mad." Shadow asked kinder. Alisa tried.

"I know this is scary but just don't ever sneak out again like this. Why would you do this tonight of all nights? A cub your age needs their sleep and rest, you need to be ready for training every day."

"But, this is training." Alisa interrupted. When Shadow looked back at her she just shrugged and wiped the tear off her face.

"Training? For what? You can't evolve into a Flareon any faster by doing this."

Alisa's ears shot straight up. She nearly choked when her father said it.

Flareon? He still thought... He truly had no idea did he?

Alisa came up with the quickest lie she ever had. "Um, I wanted to beat everyone in training. I thought that, well, training with Jake every night would make me the best."

Shadow was surprised, and partly stunned. "It's not healthy you know. A cub needs their sleep. Why didn't you just ask mom to..."

Shadow stopped. Alisa froze in surprise. Immediately Shadow regretted saying it.

They stood in silence for a minute, and then Shadow spoke up again.

"Where's your brother?" Shadow demanded.

Alisa pointed behind her without even looking. She pointed directly to the stream knowing he was there.

Shadow thought about it. Jake was strong, but it wasn't safe out here this time of night, especially with humans out. He could be in real danger.

Normally Eseral would take Alisa by now, and Shadow would be left to cope with Jake. Now the father had twice the responsibility, and half the time.

"Stay here." Shadow commanded. He began running to the stream.

"Oh," he stopped running and turned around facing his daughter. "If you wanted to be a Flareon so badly, you need to learn some patience first. You can't be a Flareon if you don't keep yourself healthy as an Eevee Alisa. I'm not training you any further until you get this under control." Shadow thought that was punishment enough. Alisa wondered how that even related to her.

That was it. Shadow ran off heading straight for the stream. He yelled for her to better be there when he got back just before he disappeared into the night.

Alisa was so confused. She sat alone in the meadow, completely alone in the silent night. All that disturbed her were the thoughts in her head and nothing made sense anymore.

She cried again, cried because her father still had no idea.

So her father didn't know about her wanting to be an Umbreon? He still believed she wanted to be a Flareon. He missed that part of the conversation. Her secret was still safe, but that only made her more unhappy.

Something in Alisa yelled at her to confess it now. She could trust her father right? After all, he was an Umbreon. She had to tell him that she wanted nothing to do with being a Flareon.

But then, the look he gave her, the one of disappointment and shame, the one that hated how she had been practicing every night. If he hated that, then what hope was there that her father would approve? She was hopeless, stuck.

In her heart and soul, Alisa was an Umbreon, secretive and very good at hiding. After all, she had been practicing to be that way. It was in her nature.

On the outside now, she was a Flareon, solely because her father wanted her to be. It was awful. She felt like the flames that were supposed to comfort her as a fire type were really just a cage to keep her down. Shadow would never know the truth now. She was doomed to make her own father think of her as a lie.

And there was still training. Alisa had the sudden thought, no more sneaking out, Shadow would keep an eye on her at all times. He would train her to be a Flareon all the time, every day he could. Which means, there was no hope of her ever becoming one with the night. It was impossible now without disappointing her father. She would probably evolve into a fire type before she ever had a chance as an Umbreon.

The cub cried herself to sleep that night. It was her worst nightmare coming true. Her father hated her, and she hated what she was becoming. Like an Umbreon, she wished very badly that she could run and let the night overtake her.

Jake was having trouble. The prints in the ground no longer existed. He wasn't even sure if he had gone the right way.

But his mind refused to think. With every step his mind pictured more and more prints heading towards the city. He could see them, clear as the night.

"Mom? Mom?" He yelled it out in the night. "Mom? Are you there?"

Jake stopped. The sudden smell was awful. It smelt like fire, a fire that was burning unnaturally. It was like a dead animal after a few days of decay. It was the smell of the nearby city twenty miles away.

The unnatural smell hit Jake hard. For a second he snapped awake, looked below him, and realized that there were no tracks.

There were no humans here, he was just lost out in the meadow. Jake turned around thinking that perhaps he should head back.

He had a choice to make. Head home, or dream. He chose the more hopeful side.  
"No, no. Mom's here." He whispered it at first not believing it. The more he said it, the more real it became.

"No, she's really here. There's prints, I, I can see her." Jake looked up but nothing was there. "Mom. Mom! Where are you?"

Jake felt his heart start to harden. He could think, everything around him was real, he wasn't dreaming. This was real and so was his changing heart.

The small electric shock deep inside his chest was beating. His life source was calling, his instincts were flaring up. Unfortunately, it hadn't healed correctly after hearing his mother's death. The source sent messages to his brain. It yelled at him to believe he was ok. It truly believed that if his mother was here, then he was ok too.

Therefore, it forced his mother's appearance on the Jolteon. She had to be alive, or his mind would stop working.

Jake closed his eyes fighting it. It was hopeless though, he knew it was fake, he knew she was... No. He couldn't say it.

"Stop." He whispered. He slammed his face to the ground. "Jake. Stop it. She's not really there."

"I'm right here."

Jake whipped around. The sense shocked his mind so hard he was immediately awake.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Eseral, his mom, she was standing right there.

"Jake?"

"No." Jake backed up further. "No. Go away. You're not real. I said so."

"Jake, it's ok."

Jake slipped on his back foot. He fell onto his back but couldn't roll over in his fear. He sat and stared in complete horror.

Eseral started walking, and then ran right up to him.

Jake could actually smell her. The fur, her eyes, everything about her was real. He was giving in.

"No, No! Go away!" Jake clawed at the figure in his last hope. If it wasn't real then he wouldn't be able to touch it right?

His mom grabbed his paw and held it still. She glared right into his eyes.

Jake couldn't think. He was touching her. Was that possible?

"Mom?"

"Yes." Eseral whispered. "Jake. It's me."

Jake didn't know what to say. His mom leaned in close. She was completely real.

The ruby on her forehead started to glow yellow. "Jake." She questioned.

Jake blinked in surprise. Her tone, it was slightly angry. Why was she mad? It was his own mom.

"Jake." Eseral started growling. "Jake. You've lied to me."

"What?" Jake tried to run but nothing happened. He was completely immobile.

The ruby started glowing brighter. The bright yellow light nearly blinded him. He couldn't see, only feel his mother standing over him. He could barely make out her face.

She started growling. "Jake. Tell me the truth."

"Mom. I don't know." Jake tried to move but nothing let him. What was this nightmare? Why was she so real? He hated it.

"Go away." Jake screamed. He struggled but Eseral's grip was stronger then possible.

"Not until you tell me?" Eseral demanded. She smiled so wide her teeth split apart in a ferocious snarl.

"What! What do you want?" Jake tried as hard as he could to move. He managed to free his paw and he pushed against the face of his mother. His paw went right through her.

"You're, you're not real."

"Tell me!" Eseral screamed. "Tell me now. What are you doing?"

Jake didn't know what to do. One moment his mom was there, now she was just a ghost. He couldn't touch her.

Eseral had enough. She grabbed his neck as hard as she could. "Tell me why you're out here?"

"Agh!" Jake pushed to free himself but nothing let him escape. His mother's grip was unnaturally strong. He couldn't free himself from the choke hold yet his paws went clean through the figure.

"Tell me now!" Eseral demanded.

Jake didn't know. He pushed against the ghost helpless trying his best to breath.

Eseral had been waiting for it. She lifted her paw, and scratched him right across the face.

Jake was helpless, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even touch her. He curled up in a ball and cried from the imaginary pain.

"Alisa, we, we left." He whispered.

"Yes." Eseral growled at him more. "Yes. What were you doing?"

"Training to become an Umbreon! She want's to be an Umbreon! I'm sorry! Leave me alone, you jerk!"

The Jolteon had enough. When Eseral lifted her paw up once more, he jumped straight up and threw her to the ground.

He snarled right above her face. The Espeon seemed surprised.

"Jake?" The voice came again. "Son. It's ok."

Jake didn't know what was going on. The voice changed, the red ruby on his mother's face faded, the yellow light dimmed. He blinked and instantly the night was dark again and he was standing over his father.

"Jake! Jake! Wake up." Shadow begged of him. He held his paws over his face just waiting for him to stop. "Jake. Stop. It's me."

Jake stopped snarling. He lifted his head back. "Dad?" He whispered.

Shadow could see it. His son was back to reality. Immediately he shoved the Jolteon off him.

"Jake? What's wrong with you? What's going on?"  
"I saw her." Jake interrupted. "She, she was right there." He pointed at his father.

"Jake. It's a dream. You were hallucinating."

"No." Jake insisted she was real. "No, but she touched me."  
"That was me." Shadow stood up from the ground. "I ran over as soon as I saw you. You were stumbling about."

"I was following..." Jake looked down at the ground. There wasn't a single print around him. Nothing but grass.

"But, but, it was real. She grabbed my paw." Jake could actually feel the soreness.

"You tried to claw me. I had to stop you." Shadow explained. Jake noticed that his father's paw had claw marks on it. Were they from him?

"But, what about..." Jake felt his face. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"I tried to wake you up by pawing at your face." Shadow explained. "You were twitching in tight ball. You curled up and screamed for me to stop. You kept yelling nonsense."

Jake couldn't' believe it, but very slowly the reality started setting in. His mother wasn't in sight.

Was it true? Jake looked around him again. Was his mother really gone?

"Dad. I'm, I'm..."

Shadow ran right over and put a paw on his forehead. "Jake. It's ok. She's gone, I know. It wasn't real."

"But, but she's..."  
"No Jake." Shadow stared him right in the eyes. "Look at me. I'm real. You're mother's dead. Fight it."

Jake could feel it. His very instincts were yelling at him that his mother was real, the electric life source inside him begged him to believe it. It was more real to him than the fact that he was a Jolteon.

Jake shut his eyes. He started breathing faster. He, he had to fight that urge. His mother wasn't real. This was his dad in front of him.

"What's, what's real?" Jake asked his dad. "I'm a Jolteon. You're my dad. We're, we're out in the meadow."

"Yes. Exactly." Shadow let his paw go. His son was recovering. "Keep going. What's real Jake? What do you see?"

"I see you. There's grass. It's night. You're rings. I'm a Jolteon. Fenara's a Fennekin. Alisa's an Eevee." Jake could feel the last bit of life returning to his mind. His instincts were fading away to nothing.

Shadow pressed him on. "Quick Jake. You're almost there. Don't think of her. What were you doing before you saw her?"

"Um, we were eating berries earlier. Sister and I found Fenara and Cheddar. There was a stream back there." Jake jumped around and pointed towards the water. Yes, it was real. Everything around him now was real.

"We got there after Fenara and Cheddar. They got there first. We were practicing." Jake was remembering everything. "We were practicing because Alisa wants to be an Umbreo..."

Jake stopped dead. His father stared at him funny.

"What? What did you say?"  
Jake was fully awake now. "Um, nothing. It's not important."

Shadow pointed his shaking paw at Jake. "No. You, you said it again. You said Alisa want's to be an Umbreon."

Jake didn't know what to say. He prayed every second that his father wouldn't piece it together.

"What were you and mom talking about?" Shadow suddenly had a stern face. He glared right at Jake.

"Nothing. She was imaginary. She wasn't real dad."

"No. What did you tell her? I heard you yelling!"

Jake kept himself quiet. He wasn't betraying his sister like this. "She, she asked me to reveal my secret."

"Secret?" Shadow whispered to himself. "So, it's true then..."

Everything dawned instantly. Very clearly Shadow had heard Jake say that Alisa wanted to be an Umbreon. Once during his panic when he knew Jake was hallucinating. But he said it again after, when he was ok.

The Umbreon's ears fell straight to the ground. "Alisa? She's..."

"Dad, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know." Jake never thought it would be him to ruin his sister's best kept secret. What had he done?

Shadow's thoughts clicked instantly. "You yelled your secret at mom. She, she asked you, to tell her everything. You yelled at me that Alisa wanted to be an Umbreon."

Shadow stuttered on the last word. What had he just said?

"Alisa." Shadow stopped and strained his paw against the ground. His claws were fully extended.

"Alisa wants to be an... Umbreon." He whispered. Everything made even more sense to him now.

"Dad? I'm sorry. It was secret." Jake didn't know what else he could say.

Shadow didn't care if it was a secret. All he cared about was what came when an Eevee turned into an Umbreon. Darkness, lots of darkness.

Shadow had one thought. He unsheathed his claws and ran.

"No. Wait. Dad! Stop. You can't tell her." Jake chased after his father. She couldn't know. Not like this.

Shadow kept running. He ran straight for his daughter. Straight towards his darkest fear.

He had thought that Flareon meant light. He was wrong. If Alisa wanted to be an Umbreon, then, that meant she was the darkness. The darkness he had been warned about. She didn't want to be a Flareon at all.

It was Alisa all along then. He would've never known.

Jake managed to catch up with his father. He thanked his stars electric types could run at much faster speeds than other Pokemon, he tackled his father to the ground and made him hold still.

"Dad. Stop. You can't tell her. You're not supposed to know this." The Umbreon struggled desperately but Jake was well trained. He kept him pinned.

Shadow stopped struggling. He lay pinned to the ground staring at his son.

"Jake. You don't understand. We have to stop her. We have to stop her now from doing anything."

"What?" Jake interrupted. "What are you talking about? She's back at home. She's not doing anything."

"No." Shadow tried to get free again but couldn't.

The next words he said scarred Jake for life. He remembered the words as if they were engraved inside his brain. Never had anything had more impact on him than the words his father screamed.

"Jake. Listen to me. We have to stop her. We have to kill her now!"


	22. Chapter 22

**-There you are! What did you do to Alisa? Something's wacko in the head with her.**

**Oh, hey Jake. Glad to see Alisa found you. How's your sister?**

**-You tell me. Can you understand her?**

**-Es el autor. Me transformo en un Eevee que habla Espanol. Hermano! Yo necesito ayuda! AY!**

**-I got nothing. What did she say?**

**She's talking about what I did to her. Apparently she doesn't like being Spanish. I don't even think she's saying it right either since she's brand new to this. This is a very serious problem.**

**-Si! Es un problema grande!**

**-No way! That's so cool. I have a Spanish sister. Hey, can we give her a mustache and a sombrero? (Runs off and grabs two)**

**-Which one sis, yellow or red?**

**-No! No el sombrero. No! Yo quiero lo rojo..!**

**-There, perfect. A giant yellow sombrero. She looks so cute! Hey writer, you got a permanent marker for a mustache?**

**Maybe, let me check. (Rummages through desk)**

**-No! Dejame en paz! Son pende...**

**Woh! Woh! Alisa? Who taught you that word? You can't say that here, there's people watching.**

**-Lo siento. Pero no me gusta el bigote, o el sombrero!**

**-Ok, I seriously don't get a word of this. Do you think we should change her back?**

**-Si! Immediatamente!**

**Ok, ok. I'll give in. There's just one problem. Alisa wouldn't let me explain it to her before. I'll bet she'll listen now huh? You tiny cute perrito. (Picks her up and hugs her tightly) Wait, I think I just called you a guy. Oh well... (Hugs her more)**

**Yo prometo cuando cambio, voy a matarlos a los dos...**

**-So, what were you saying? Why can't she just turn back?**

**Well, according to the history of author's notes. I can't erase something funny without replacing it with something equally as funny. I tried to explain that to Alisa but she didn't listen so she let me change you back to an adult. Apparently at the cost of her ego by the looks of it.**

**-Si. Soy un desastre! Gracias, tonto!**

**-Wait? Alisa changed me back to a guy? Oh, thanks Alisa. I was wondering why I woke up sleeping next to mom, while sucking my paw too. Gross! And why does my tail hurt? Have I been chasing it?**

**-De nada hermano. Me gustabas mas cuando era una chica. (Sticks tongue out)**

**-Ok, but seriously. Can you change my sister back or not?**

**Yes but I'll need to do something to you to make up for it. It won't be easy, it's got to be something big. Got any preferences?**

**-Yes! Can you make me level one hundred? Oh Please please please please..?**

**No, I can't, but I can do this instead. (Writes on paper)**

**There. Perfect. How do you feel?**

**-Bon. Ce que le diable! Sacrebleu!**

**-Ahh! Brother's speaking Gibberish!**

Chapter 22

A giant machine, screeching bird noises from somewhere, chaos, whirring, Pokemon clawing at his face, and then a warm bed?

It was one of the weirdest dreams Jack had ever had in his life. He was thankful that it was finally ending. He could start to feel himself come back awake, his mind snapped out of the darkness of his dreamworld.

Funny too that his dream finally ended in the same place he currently was; his soft warm bed.

Jack could feel the warm blankets covering him, the bed sheets below him, he wanted to snuggle up in all of it for just a little longer. His blankets had never been this soft before. Everything was really warm too.

Jack slowly opened his eyes. It was struggle, this had been one of the deepest sleeps he had had in a long time.

He stretched throwing his hands up, hey? Where did the blanket go?

Who cared. Jack rolled over and stood up. Funny, was he on his knees or something? The bed was super hard. that too, was funny. Why was this so weird? What was going on with his bed today?

He yawned, and bit his tongue.

"Ow!" He stopped immediately. That wasn't at all what he had said. It sounded more like, "Eev!"

Jack forced his eyes open. He looked straight down at the bed below him. It wasn't what he was expecting at all, the cold stone floor was the same one in the basement. What the heck?

And those paws, what were... Was he in a costume or something?

"Um..." Jack froze again. The same words came out, all he did was say that word again.

"What the heck is wrong? What's happening? Who..."  
Jack nearly fainted. Every word was, "Eevee? Eev? Eevee!"

Jack only knew one thing that spoke like that. He looked back down at the paws below him.

So... There was no blanket, there was no bed, he had bitten his tongue, the air was actually cold but... He was keeping himself hot. This fur, was keeping him hot?

Jack blinked, and then snapped wide awake.

Then, that meant, there was no dream.

"On no." Jack was half expecting it and the words came out just like he thought. "Eevee?" The Eevee's voice was frightened and scared. It came out in a little shy squeak.

Jack turned around, still standing on his four paws. He wasn't on his knees at all. He, he was walking on four limbs? Four fury paws.

Jack looked around at his surroundings. the first thing he noticed was that the lights were off. For how dark it should've been, he sure had good eyesight.

There was a pink Espeon, lying on the floor. Immediately Jack knew who it was.

"Ruby? Ruby? Hey." Jack almost didn't want to open his mouth hearing the words that came out but he had to get her attention.

Eseral blinked herself awake. When she heard the voice, she shot upright instantly.

"Jack? You're ok." Eseral smiled. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried to death."

Jack froze. The Eevee's ears dropped against his head and his tail fell limp. Normally he would've screamed at this but his mind told him it was natural. He didn't even realize he had a tail yet.

He stared at the Espeon with his wide blue eyes. Did, did she just...

Eseral's smile slowly disappeared. "Jack. Jack? Are you ok? Do need help?" Eseral bounded right over standing just in front of him. He looked sick if she could tell. Maybe he was having a panic attack.

Jack didn't know what to do. He stared at the now taller than him Pokemon like he was meeting a live creature for the first time ever. His eyes were as wide as his own four paws.

"Jack. Say something." Eseral commanded. He just stood there paralyzed in fear.

Ten seconds later, Jack slowly held up his shaky paw. He stammered, and then spoke straight to her.

"You... You talked."

Eseral couldn't believe this. "Yes. Jack. I'm talking to you. Are you ok?"  
"No. No." Jack shook his head. "You're supposed to say, Espeon Espeon. That's how you talk. That's what Pokemon do..." He couldn't finish his sentence. His paw was still shaking and pointing right at her.

"What? Jack I don't get it." Eseral was more confused than ever. "Why would I say that?"

"Because. That's what Pokemon do. You say Espeon Espeon. You don't talk English." Come to think of it. Was he talking English? All he kept hearing was Eevee Eevee.

Eseral laughed. "Listen. I don't know what it was like as a human, but now,"

"What do you mean as a human?" There it was again. He said, Eevee Ee Eevee. "Why am I talking like that? What, is this still a dream?"  
"No." Eseral pointed right back at him. She lowered his shaky paw for him. "Listen. I'll explain."

Jack listened. His ears perked right back up. Unfortunately, he didn't realize this since his mind had been altered to not care about normal Eevee reactions.

"Ok. This is a strange one to explain. I almost don't believe it myself. You've just got to trust this ok?" Eseral took a deep breath and began.

"Um, well, yesterday when you let me out, you said something and then stepped into this, um, giant machine."

"The Pokemon Translator." Jack whipped around to look at the machine beside him. He was remembering now.

He nearly had a heart attack. The whole thing was destroyed.

"What the heck happened to it?" He screamed. Surprisingly, his response only came out in one large exclamation of, "Eevee!"

Eseral pointed at him. "That's what happened. Look at you. Whatever it did, I think it worked."

Despite the current situation, Jack's scientific mind went straight to work. He thought logical, and fast, mostly because another second of this craziness and he feared he would panic.

Jack looked at the machine, then he looked over at Eseral. His ears jumped up again.

"Agh. What the heck?" He pulled them down instantly but they just shot upright again. As long as he was surprised they seemed to stay that way.

"Wait. Are you, Ruby?" Jack pointed at Eseral again. "You've grown."

"Um no, who's Ruby?" Eseral looked at him funny as if he was hiding another person in the room.

"She's the pokemon that I came in with. It's you, you are Ruby." Jack had to know if this was true or not.

Eseral rolled her eyes. "Whatever. My real name's Eseral."

Jack suddenly looked guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry. I, I didn't know."

Eseral got up, and walked over to his side. She stared at the machine.

"So, now do you understand?" She asked.

Jack looked down at himself. He flipped his paw over and looked at the pads underneath.

He could feel it all. The warmth, the fur, his paws, the tail which he just realized was there... Everything from the little bend at the top of his ears to the white scruff in his neck.

He wanted a mirror. He wanted to know. Jack ran over to the nearest piece of glass and stared right into it.

It was blurry, mostly because it was night and difficult for anything to see with no lighting but the image was very clear. Jack knew exactly what was staring at him.

"I'm, an Eevee." The word he said was a very long and confused Eevee sound. It fit his sentence perfectly even though he wasn't speaking English.

Eseral sighed. "Well. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Jack whipped right around. He grabbed at the fur right where his heart was. "What is this?" He pushed against his chest.

"What? That's fur." Eseral rolled her eyes.

"No, no. There's something else. It's right, it's right here somewhere." He made a small circle where his chest was.

"Well, what does it feel like Jack?"

"It's yelling at me to run. From you. From here." Jack gestured to everything around him. "It's like, it's trying to warn me. What the heck is it?" He pushed against his chest harder but the feeling was unexplainable. It definitely wasn't inside him, it was just everywhere.

Eseral's eyes shot wide. "You mean, you've never had instincts before? That's your life source. Every Pokemon has one. How could you not know what that is?"  
Jack thought about it. The small voice was yelling at him a hundred different commands but every single one of them was too faint to hear. It was like, his own nerves could sense what was right and wrong.

Jack looked down below him, pieces of glass were everywhere from the machine. He reached out to touch one but immediately the voice yelled, "Sharp!"

He looked up at the door. It yelled that it was human. He looked at the ground below him, it yelled human as well.

Everywhere around him, the objects were unfamiliar. He knew what a computer was, what they keypad was for, but inside, his nerves twitched just by staring at it.

And yet, when he looked at Eseral, when his tail twitched, no nerves flared up. So, the device, it had switched his mind.

He was now a Pokemon, in a completely human filled environment. Everywhere around him, everything spelled fear down to the smoke he smelled from his nose. He could already sense the putrid smell from outside in the city.

"Um, Asara?" Jack stood straight up. His ears were against his head now in fear. "I'm, I'm scared."

Eseral laughed. What did he just call her? "Well, I know what you mean. I don't think we're in any immediate danger though so you can ignore it for now. Just listen to them every now and then ok? How have you never had instincts before? You humans must suck out there in the wild"

Jack took in her words. He forced the voice in his heart to be quiet. "Well, um, do you think you can change me back?"

"What?" Eseral chuckled. "Jack, I didn't do anything. You turned the machine on."

Jack thought about it. So the machine turned him into this?

"No, no, that's not what it's supposed to do though." The Eevee started pacing. His pads could feel all the tiny shards of glass below him but his fur was too thick for it to do any damage. Jack knew his bare feet would been destroyed on this stuff. So weird to think about, he forced the thought out of his head.

"Hey, Jack? Are you alright?"

"I'm thinking." Jack continued his walk and changed direction. "It's just, Lauren designed it to make me talk to you. It's, It's impossible."

Eseral thought too. "Well, we are talking to each other aren't we."

Jack stopped dead. His tail fell straight to the floor.

"What did you say?" He pointed his paw at Eseral again.

"I said that now we're talking to each other huh?" Eseral rolled her eyes again. She should've been escaping right now. Not listening to this Eevee. Why did she care, why was she still here?

Jack thought about it. He put his paw back on the ground.

"She never built it for this." He looked over at the crushed machine. "She built it, to make me talk to them, by turning..."  
He looked down at his fur. He looked up at Eseral. Lauren had built a Pokemon transformation device, which also, obviously, translated the voice, by turning you into one.

"Lauren." Jack growled for a second but immediately stopped when he heard the noise. That was weird. It was too weird.

No, he had to keep his mind quiet. He ignored the panicky feeling inside his chest for the third time.

"So, I'm an Eevee then," Eseral nodded in response. "And, you're actual name is Arial? Not Ruby?" Eseral rolled her eyes.

Jack looked around him. "So, where two uncaught pokemon trapped in a basement that's going to be confiscated within a few hours."

Now it was Eseral's turn to look surprised. "Confiscated! What do you mean? Who's coming?"

"Everyone." Jack answered. He started walking towards the stairs. "Listen. I don't know what the heck happened but we need to get out of here? Lot's of people should be here by the morning." Specifically unless somehow the press found out about this, Jack was worried about Team Citadel. What would Lauren think?

His instincts flared up in panic again. "No. No, stop." He whispered to himself. It worked, his mind calmed down for the fourth time.

Eseral joined him. She bounded up the stairs straight to the top.

Jack put his paws up on the first step, and then fell onto his back.

"Hehe," Eseral couldn't help but laugh. "Need some help there human?"

Jack growled at her. He didn't care this time, it felt good to do it. The best way for him to stay sane was to ignore this anyways. "It's ok Jack." He told himself. "Just, It's just stairs. You've done this before."

He tried to leap up the step, and smacked his head.

Eseral laughed even more. "Wow. That was pathetic. Hold still ok? I'm coming down."

Jack rolled his eyes. He sat at the bottom of the stairs. It was just then that he realized how natural this sitting position felt. It was kind of weird, his back feet completely on the ground, his front paws in front of him. He imagined he probably looked kind of cute right now.

His instincts yelled at him to freak out anytime now, he ignored it as best as he could, but the insanity was starting to leak through.

Eseral climbed down the stairs one by one. She reached the last one and stopped. "Turn around ok, I think this will work."

Jack turned around. Eseral grabbed his neck fur with her teeth and pulled him up a few stairs.

"Aghh!" Jack flailed about everywhere. Eseral was forced to let go.

The Eevee rolled down to the bottom and then crashed on the floor. Immediately Jack was upright again.

"Mariel? What the heck was that! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Jack, relax. I just grabbed your neck. I thought I could carry you up the stairs."

Jack reached for his neck with his front paw. It wouldn't reach, but his back one could.

That was it. He couldn't even touch his face without using his back paw. Why wasn't this crazy to him? Why did his mind already know how to itch his giant nose, with a paw!

Jack's mind started racing. He didn't care if his voice came out funny, he didn't care if everyone in the whole world would heard it.

Jack's ears fell down to his face, his eyes started tearing up.

It was all the poor man could do, he threw his head up and cried to the ceiling above him. He lets his instincts take over.

"I'm a freaking EEVEE!"

Eseral jumped right for him. She threw her paw over his mouth and thrust him to the floor.

"Jack! Be quiet!" She whispered as vehemently as she could. There was silence. Eseral sat and waited, but nothing moved. No one had heard him scream. Thank Arceus for that.

"Jack. Keep your voice down will yah?" Eseral moved her paw from his mouth.

"Eevee. Eevee. Eevee! EEVEE!" Jack couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

Eseral actually slapped him senseless, and then covered his mouth again.

Jack. Stop! This isn't the time to panic."

"What are you talking about?" Jack growled right at her. "This is the perfect time to panic! Look at me!"

Eseral grabbed his neck and shook him. "Jack. Stop. Please. Just don't panic. I don't want you going insane on me now of all times."

"Don't touch me." Jack threw her off her. "Quit touching me. I'm not your little chew toy."

Eseral got up slowly. That throw had actually hurt.

It wasn't said, but Jack knew it was happening. He growled right at Eseral.

His back legs tensed up, his ears fell below his head. He was going to fight. He was going to show this Espeon for shaking him. How dare she touch him?

It was a bad idea. Jack lunged straight at her with a tackle, but Eseral jumped up to the first stair.

Jack smacked his head against the concrete so hard it nearly cracked.

"Oww, that hurt." He moaned. It only made him more annoyed when he was crying the word Eevee for a long time.

Eseral walked back down to the floor next to Jack. "Hey. Are you ok now?"

Jack stood up. His head hurt like crazy. He was surprised at how quickly his mind snapped back to reality though. He recovered in matter of seconds. He was pretty sure that hit would've knocked him clean out if he jumped the smallest bit harder, or maybe if he was just a human.

"Great. Now I have a headache too." He reached for the spot on his forehead but his front paw wouldn't go that far. He rolled his eyes and gave up. He would have to get used to these short appendages.

The Eevee collapsed backwards and fell onto his tail where it cushioned him. His back feet were sticking up in front of him where he sat. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even realize that sitting like this was the cutest thing an Eevee could do. It was the absolute most embarrassing thing for a human though.

Jack tried his best not to cry, but it was hopeless.

"This, this sucks.. Eevee!" The tears started pouring down his cheeks. Each cry came out with him sobbing Eevee as loud as he could. he didn't even care anymore. He just wanted to cry, all, day, long. This really sucked.

Eseral didn't know what to do. For a full grown Eevee, Jack was more immature than her own daughter.

"Jack, will you snap out of it already? I have a family to get to."

Jack couldn't help himself. He tried to stop, but more and more tears just came.

Ee, eev... Eevee!" He poured tears all over the ground.

Eseral tried to think quickly, she didn't have time for this. "Jack. Stop. This isn't helping. You have to stop crying. This is immature of you."

Jack stopped crying. He took one look at his paw, and started wailing again.

"Eevee Eevee Eevee!"

Eseral started pacing. "Just, just... Try something human Jack. Try that."

Jack got up from the ground. Of all things he wanted, he would've given the world to walk on two feet right now.

He stood up on his back feet, and fell straight to the floor smacking his face. His ears flopped over onto his head a moment after.

Jack cried again, wailing as loud as little lungs would let him.

Eseral couldn't believe this. They were going to get caught.

"Oh for Arceus sake Jack! Just think something positive!"

Jack stopped crying. "Well," He sniffed. "I can smell a lot better. Thanks to this huge nose!" He scoffed and was going to cry again but something stopped him.

Wait a minute. Nose? Jack got up from the ground.

He turned, and took a big whiff. His ears popped straight up. "Hey. I know that smell. What's that from?"

Eseral frowned at him. For once Jack was glad that he was an Eevee. He could smell things from a mile away now. Isolating them was harder though.

He took another big whiff. What was it? A car? Microwave? Pizza?

He stuck his nose high up in the air and took the biggest whiff he could.

His mind caught the smell, immediately he stopped.

Eseral rolled her eyes. "What? What's wrong? Did you finally realize how much time we've wasted by your pathetic crying?" Eseral laughed. She still questioned what on earth she was doing down here watching this thing. It was torture being stuck here with him.

Jack tried to comprehend it. He knew exactly what he had smelled but the word was lost on his mind. Fortunately, his mind had also located the smell. It was close.

He looked over at the computer, a glass shard stuck out of the socket that it was plugged into. Apparently the glass had cut some of the cords and ripped into the power supply, straight into the wall. Yellow sparks were bursting out the wall.

Jack knew exactly what he had smelled. Both Eseral and Jack saw the source of the strong, unmistakable smell coming from the computer the minute they looked over.

Jack looked at Eseral, his ears were flat against his head. Eseral returned the nervous stare.

They both said it at once. They both thought the same thing.

"Uh oh."

...

"Alright. The lab is right over there." John currently sat in the police car in the driver seat. Beside him sat Chase.

"Ok." Chase glanced behind him. Still no sign of his backup. "You know, for a bunch of policeman, they suck at getting here on time. Do you think we should just move in now?"

John sat and studied the lab building from where he was. He had parked the car silently about half a mile away from it. In less than three minutes, they could be barging through the front door guns drawn.

They were in uniform, something told John that this house was the one of all the ones he had destroyed.

"No, not yet." John put his hand back down and leaned against his seat. "We'll give them a little longer. It's not even four yet."

Chase was kind of disappointed with that decision, but he knew very well John's capability of making wise decisions. With the actual police work, he was very good at it. Or at least faking it.

"So, when's a good time then? Do you want to just wait until tomorrow? At least the scientists will be out by then."

John chuckled. "Well give them fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes!" Chase quickly quieted himself. "What the heck's the difference between fifteen minutes and right now? You know I have a disintegrated office to get back to. I'd like to arrive before my shift starts." Chase glared at John but he didn't even care.

"We'll go in fifteen minutes, because that's when my gut says it's ok." John knew it was a dumb answer but he was very stubborn on it. Unlike most humans, he trusted his gut on everything.

Chase sat back down in the seat. This was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

"You have your pokemon right?" Chase asked. He fingered the three that he had in his pocket making sure they were there.

Nope. They weren't. Oh well, he still had a standard issue taser. He chose not to carry a gun in case he got carried away with it today. For Lauren, he would gladly silence her after the stunt she pulled in his office.

John just smiled. He fingered the taser he had in his pocket as well. His was much more familiar to him. It was a touch type, required contact of the target. One touch for less than a single second and anyone would be a drooling mess for a long time. It was the same one he had inside Chase's office when Lauren attacked.

"Yah, I do." It was a lie, only to keep his boss from freaking out. John never carried any pokemon. Maybe if he ever got that Espeon back from Lauren, he might torture that one for a bit if she proved handy.

Either way, he was looking forward to hurting the woman that made him risk his secrecy back in the office. Up until now, he had never seen a regular lighter do that. The only one he knew of was his taser.

So, he was going to ask her a few questions. It was as simple as that.

...

"Jack! Will you hurry up?"

Eseral was yelling at the Eevee as loud as she could. She was pacing back and forth at the top of the stairs.

Jack tried again. He jumped, but fell to the floor below him.

"This is so embarrassing." He whispered to himself.

"Quit stalling lead tail!" Eseral was now screaming at him. "You're jumping like an inch off the ground! What's wrong with you? I've seen Geodudes climb uphill faster."  
Jack almost wanted to swear under his breath. He tried again. Instead of jumping he just reached up to the first step trying to see if he could paw his way up. His paw wouldn't even go above his own head and was still four inches short of the first stair. To him it felt like ten feet.

Eseral rolled her eyes. "Arceus you're pathetic. Here, I'm coming down to help you."

"What?" Jack jumped back away from the stairs. "Never! Don't even think about soaking your germ covered teeth into my fur. That was disgusting!"

The computer behind them exploded. The flames from the socket were now visible, and spreading.

"Never mind! Never mind! Help me up now!" Jack was almost begging her to get down there and pick him up.

In one leap Eseral was at the bottom of the stairs. She sat and stared at Jack who just stared at her waiting.

"What are you doing?" Eseral gestured a circle with her paw. "Turn around moron."

"Oh, yeah." Jack turned around. He sat and waited for the feeling to come.

Eseral did it again. She grabbed him by his neck fur and hoisted him up the stairs one by one.

Jack hated it. It felt like giant saliva covered tape was gripping his fur. To his surprise though, it didn't hurt. His Eevee mind seemed to think it was natural for this to happen.

"For the record," Eseral pulled him up another stair and kept going. She was almost halfway to the top. "No one ever finds out about this, ok? Don't tell anyone that I had to lift you up a one foot gap."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sure. You're just lucky you can jump a foot off the ground. At least you're not the one that has to be carried."

Eseral ignored his complaint. She finally reached the top of the stairs. What kind of Eevee can't jump? This Pokemon she was risking her life for was so pathetic.

She dropped him to the floor painfully and then stepped on his tail. Jack actually squeaked.

"Ow. That hurt. What was that for?" He jumped upright. Eseral was staring right at him.

"Listen. As funny as you think this is, I'd like to get out of here alive and see my family tonight. I'm not wasting another moment here, stuck with you!"

"Ok, ok." Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. The fire's not that big."

The flames exploded. Both Pokemon turned to see that the desk where the computer stood was now of fire. It was bright enough to illuminate the entire room.

Eseral glared at Jack. He just smiled sheepishly. "Um, oops." he chuckled slightly. This wasn't good. Stuck in here, as an Eevee, with mad Espeon, and a fire!

"Ok, so how do we get this open?" Eseral turned to the door. She had no idea how to use this huge hunk of metal.

Jack pointed up to the keypad. "I need to reach that. Then I can open it."

Eseral's ears dropped, her tail sank to the floor. "Yah, um, it's four feet off the ground. Got any other ideas?"

Jack shrugged. Or at least he thought he did. His motion kind of came out like a puppy dog stare by accident. Eevee shoulders didn't exactly act the way he thought.

"Um," Jack thought. "Hey. We could use a chair." He looked behind him. The desk chair was in flames.

"Oh uh, ok then. Never mind." He turned back to the door.

He had another bright idea. "Maria? Do you think you can jump up that high?"

Eseral rolled her eyes and looked. "Even if I could, I wouldn't know what to do. It's too high."

Jake thought about it. He looked at the keypad in thought. "Do you think I could jump up that high?"

Eseral cocked her head in a way that told Jake to not even think about it. As far as she knew, it would be a miracle when he made it two inches off the ground.

"Ok, ok." Jack walked up right below the keypad. "I'm out of ideas. What do you think?"

"What? You're supposed to know what to do. This whole place is yours." Eseral was starting to lose her calm.

"Well I'm sorry." Jack growled at her a little bit. "The only thing you've managed to do this whole time is yell insults. I don't see you helping."

"What?" Eseral whipped around and faced him dead on. "Not helping? Who carried your fat tail up the stairs again?"

Jake lunged at her, They clawed for a few seconds but Jake was easily shoved to the ground.

Jake glared right into her eyes with the same ferocity. Then he sneezed.

"Ahh. Eww." Eseral jumped off him and wiped her face. "What the heck? You got it all over my face, dirt mouth!"

Jack stood up. His nose was starting to get clogged.

He took in a big whiff, and immediately his lungs shut closed.

"Smoke." They both turned to the burning wood behind them. "Great. There's smoke now. It's going to snuff us out."

Jack looked around the room. Already he could see the gray cloud covering the ceiling. It was spreading very quickly. The exit door where they stood was already pretty high off the ground and they'd be black carcasses soon with no air. They had to do something fast.

Eseral noticed it too. they were running out of time.

"Quick. You're the scientist." She was forced to stop talking and cough from the smoke. "What are we supposed to do?"

Jack was deep in thought. "Um, shouldn't the ventilation system stop the smoke?" Jack thought aloud. No wait, they had hooked up the machine to the air duct to keep it cool. Whoops, probably a bad move on his part.

"So then, if that's closed, there's no where for the smoke to go. Maybe..."

Eseral was screaming at Jack now. "Will you quit stalling and come up with a plan! What the heck is a ventilation system?"

"Ok, never mind then. I'll tell you later." Jack walked up to the door.

"Hey. Do you think you could give me a boost?"

"What? No!" Eseral immediately hated the idea.

"Why not? It's not long before..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. His lungs were already filling with the thick smoke.

"Because." Eseral coughed again. "You're too fat."

Jack whipped his head around. Of all things, that was too offensive.

"Hey! I will have you know that I was very fit as a human." He started growling but Eseral just stared him back. Her fierce eyes put up more of a fight than Jack's glare did and he knew darn well what came of attacking her.

"Well. It didn't carry over." Eseral glanced back down at the door. "There's got to be another way."

The machine behind them creaked and groaned. Suddenly, the huge tube that used to be connected to the top fell over and landed right on the computer.

The flames shot out in every direction. Both Jack and Eseral ducked and hid as the flames burst everywhere.

Everything that could go up in flames did. The whole floor below them was blazing hot now. The fire stopped at the first stair step but it looked like it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Jack blinked his eyes open looking around him. He had actually curled up into a ball and his tail was shoved against his face. It was quite comfortable, he wished he didn't have to leave. Curling up made him feel a whole lot safer.

Jack and Eseral got up from the ground. They looked out into the flames and gulped.

"Ok. Now will you let me up?" Jack looked at Eseral as if she even had a choice.

Eseral gave in. She sighed and then coughed out the thick smoke.

She ran up below the keypad and crouched down low. Jack ran up to her side. "Ok. Hold still as best as you can. I'm going up."

He jumped, making it halfway up, and then clawed his way up her fur.

"Ow!" Eseral screamed. "Put your claws away you jerk!"

"Oh, sorry." Jack thought about it, and then sheathed his claws. If the flames weren't trying to consume the building, he probably would've took some time to try it again. His claws were kind of cool. He wondered...

"Quit! STALLING!"

"Ok, ok." Jack reached up. His paw only made it to just above his head.

"I can't reach it." Jack looked up at the keypad. It was four feet off the ground. He was only at two.

"Well, climb higher!"

Jack braced for his jump, and then leaped right on top of her head. Immediately Eseral smacked her chin to the floor.

"Hold still will you?" Jack complained. Now he could could only reach up one foot from the ground.

Eseral grunted and lifted the fat Eevee off the ground. Her legs were shaking.

"There. Can you reach it yet?" Eseral strained. Her legs could hardly stand.

Jack reached up. Three feet.

"No. I can't. Go higher!"

"You go higher!" Eseral could already feel her trembling legs start to bend. She lost two inches of height about to lose all control.

Jack pressed up with his back feet and threw his front paws against the wall. His tail was smacking Eseral in the face as it twitched in fright.

Jack reached again. His paw hurt from reaching so high, right above where his ear started.

"I'm almost there." Jack reached higher pressing his claws against the top of her head. Eseral winced from the pain but held her position. She swore after this she was going to tear his fur off.

Jack was at three and a half feet.

Eseral was seconds from breaking. "Do something Jack!"

"I can't. You do something!" Jack's paw was nearly snapping out of place. He didn't know how much more he could take. He could feel his back paws slipping on Eseral's head. He had to claw her fur just to hold on.

Eseral growled under her breath and then pushed upwards. Just like Jack, she threw her front paws up against the wall and held on.

Jack strained as hard as he could to keep his balance. Eseral held still. The Eevee reached up to the keypad.

Four feet and one inch. Jack could just reach the middle number.

"I got it! I got it!"

The fire exploded again from behind them. Jack nearly fell off collapsing onto her face but quickly clawed his way back up.

"Ok. good job Mary Lee! Just hold on for me for one second longer."

Eseral swore she was going to tear out his fur, and then wear his tail as a trophy.

"Hurry up!" She screamed. Even her paws were trembling now down to the last muscle.

Jack stared at the numbers. "Wait? What's the password again?"

"What! Do something you moron! You Slowking! You fat Wailord! You..."

"No wait. I've got it. Zero-Nine-Zero-Four."

Jack reached up to the first number. He slammed it with his paw.

unfortunately, his paw was bigger than the human finger he was used to. He pressed six numbers at once. The keypad beeped like crazy.

"Oh, oops. Um, Ok. Give me a second Cereal." He told Eseral. How was he supposed to click the numbers now?

Eseral was milliseconds from collapsing. She couldn't even breath from the strain on her head. She was at her limit, she had enough.

It was either break her neck for this fat Eevee above her, or give up.

The Espeon started falling. Then she noticed the flames. They were already halfway up the stairs. A few more seconds, and her tail would be burned to a crisp.

She did the only thing she could to keep form collapsing. She swore after this, she was going to rip Jack's fur out, wear his tail around her neck, burry him six feet under, and then laugh over his grave. She would mock his heaviness for the rest of eternity. Continuously remind him the suffering of turing into an Eevee. She would...

Jack suddenly got an idea. He unsheathed his claws and reached up again, using the sharp tools he had to press the buttons. Maybe. Just Maybe...

Zero-Nine-Zero... Four.

The door clicked open. Immediately Eseral collapsed. Jack fell right on top of her head and then rolled off lazily.

He stood up and rubbed his paw. It hurt badly from all that straining. If only this Espeon had just reached higher...

Jack looked over at Eseral. Immediately he regretted thinking what he was about to say.

"Um." Jack chuckled. Eseral's body was so strained she could hardly stand anymore. Her legs looked terrible. "I guess I should've hurried huh?"

Eseral just stood up and glared at him. The fur on top of her head was still between Jack's open claws where he had accidentally tore it off. Oops, again.

He looked down at his paws. Little pink tufts of fur where in them.

He gulped. Mariah was going to tear his head off.

"Remind me to kill you, after this." Eseral ran up to the door. She disappeared on the other side.

Jack didn't waste a second more. He skid on the ground, and then leapt through the open door. The fire was on the third to last step and climbing.

Immediately Jack could feel the fresh air. The other room had been so thick with smoke, he wondered how it was possible to even breath. His lungs took in a fresh breath, immediately rejuvenated and back to life. For being an Eevee, he recovered from anything twice as quick as a human would.

Eseral was pacing around the kitchen. "So. Where do we go now?"

Jack blinked awake. He ignored the fact that Eseral was covered in black smoke making her pink fur look like a dirty rug. He wondered what he looked like.

"Um, the front door. Try the front door."

Both Pokemon ran to the front. Eseral got there first, and then Jack.

Immediately he stopped. "Oh, yeah. Oops. This one has a doorknob." Great. There was no way they're getting that open.

"Well. Can you open it?" Eseral turned to him panicked.

Jack shook his head. "Not unless you know how to use Telekinesis." Jack glanced over at her hopefully. Eseral just rolled her eyes.

"Ok then." Jack looked around him. "Hey. A window!"

They ran into the other room. Jack stared up at the window three feet off the ground.

"Ok. The frame should be big enough to stand on. I'll go first, and then I'll lift you up..."  
Eseral jumped up in one quick move. She turned around and glared at Jack.

"Oh. Ok then. You lift me up." Jack held up his paw for the Espeon to grab.

Eseral went straight for his ear.

"OW!" Jack never knew it would hurt so much. Of all thing's she did, that one was the worst.

Eseral hoisted him up by his ear. She dropped his head painfully on the window frame.

Jack held back his tears trying to ignore his now throbbing ear. it turned red right where she had bitten it.

Jack stood up, his smoky black fur on end in every direction. He glared right at Eseral.

He unsheathed his claws, and started growling.

"Jack, how do we get through? I can see the other side." Eseral pawed at the glass but it was solid. "How do we open it? Jack? Hey!"

Jack tackled her as hard as he could. He slammed her straight to the wall making a whole where her head hit.

He scratched her face as hard as he could. "That's for the insults!" He scratched at her again. "And that was for the ear!"

Eseral was quick to react. She blocked his next hit and slammed him down to the window frame. They stared in each other's eyes growling.

So that was it. The two were going to kill each other no matter what it took. Jack could feel his instincts yelling nothing but, "Survive!"

Jack reached up and bit her ear. Eseral screamed, and then kicked him as hard as she could. Within seconds, it was a full on battle.

Jack kept attacking her with everything he had, clawing and biting, not caring if the taste of fur was everywhere in his mouth. Eseral was jumping and blocking everything she could but there wasn't much room to move on the window sill.

Jack finally got close enough to her. He grabbed onto her tightly and they rolled around in a ball of fury.

Jack bit her nose. Eseral pulled on his ear. The two rolled sideways, growling, and smashed straight through the window.

The glass broke, both Pokemon collapsed letting go of each other right into the thick rose bushes below.

Jack struggled for a second. He tried to move from inside the bush but every time he did, he just got more tangled. This darn fur was horrible for getting out of plants.

Eseral reached from outside the bush, and yanked the Eevee out of the thorns. Jack felt his neck get pulled by her teeth as she pried him free.

Jack lay on the ground staring up into her face. Eseral stood over him, looking at his face, that same glare just staring him down.

Jack didn't realize until now when he got a close look. Her face was covered in scratches. He had clawed her up pretty badly. He suddenly felt guilty.

Eseral didn't realize it until now either. Jack's fur was completely black, everything on him was covered in thick smoke, no more brown or even white existed anywhere. The only difference was where the blood that was seeping through her bite marks stained his fur. Not one inch of brown fur was left on him from the smoke. If there were two of Jack, she could've beat them together like chalkboard erasers and gotten enough ash to cover an entire classroom.

Eseral was actually glad to have the injuries then be Jack with the soot covered fur. Jack was glad he was him and not this horribly torn Espeon.

Jack began laughing. "Um, we're not exactly friends are we?" He smiled, showing his teeth. He could still feel the pink fur in them that he had pulled out of Eseral's side.

Eseral didn't laugh. She just stared him the eyes inches from his face. He could smell the fury on her still but at least she wasn't trying to kill him. He could smell fury, and lots of smoke. Oh wait, that was just him.

"Never in a million years would I ever be your friend." Eseral suddenly got up and walked away.

"Hey? Wait. Where are you going?" Jack jumped upright. He didn't care so much for his fur. He could probably fix that later.

"Home." Eseral answered. She kept walking.

"Wait. Let me come with you."

Eseral stopped. "What? Why?"

Jack tried to shrug again, it failed. "Look at me." Eseral did. She almost pitied this Eevee in front of her. He was nothing short of being on a circus show as the completely useless Pokemon.

Eseral sighed. "No. Go find your own way home. I have a family."

"You won't make it ten feet without me." Jack warned her.  
"Why not? I'd do a lot better job than you."

"No you won't. You'll get caught. I know the city. I know what you're up against. Every person in town would take an Espeon like you in a heartbeat. You won't make it around the block."

Eseral stopped walking. She stopped and poked her ears up. She could hear something.

"Marian. I'm telling you. You won't survive out there. Let me go with you. You owe me after..."

Eseral jumped right back at him and threw him into the bush. She jumped in after him.

Jack stood in surprise. "Agh! What the heck was that for?"

"Shh!" Eseral immediately put her paw over his mouth.

The two sat still. Jack was beginning to get impatient. He shuffled in the bush but Eseral yelled at him to stop.

"Why? What's going on?" She shoved her paw over him again.

"Jack. Be quiet!"

"But what's going on?"

"Shh!" Eseral tried her best to make him stop but he just pushed her paw out of the way. It was difficult to move inside the thick thorns.

"I don't see what your problem is. Get your paw away from..." Jack stopped talking. he could hear it too. His ears shot up only to get tangled in the bush.

Jack knew that sound. Every human knew that sound.

"Police cars?" Jack questioned.

Eseral glared at him. "Jack. Be quiet or you'll get us killed."

"But what are they..." He didn't get to finish. Eseral tackled him flat.

"Listen moron." Eseral was seconds from ripping him open. "You're not a human anymore. If they hear one Eevee phrase from you, they'll take both of us so keep your giant tongue shut, or I'll rip it off for you. Got it?"

Jack swallowed, and then nodded. He made a motion of zipping his lips shut.

Eseral didn't know what it meant, but she let him go anyways.

Jack got up. He waited, watching the car pull up right in front of the house. The sirens were blazing and everything.

What on earth are they doing here? Jack thought. It didn't make any sense.

Two men got out. Jack knew them immediately.

"Eev!" Jack couldn't help himself. Eseral leaped upon him instantly. Two seconds of panicking, and then Jack held still after. He knew those people. Those were the guys for Team Citadel!

Eseral looked back behind her, the two men didn't know they were there.

She turned back to Jake and snarled right above his face. Jack got the message flinching and promised to himself to be quiet from here on out. Eseral didn't want to, but she let him get back up anyways.

The two watched the humans patiently, completely annoyed with the other.

The two officers looked at each other after stepping out. Chase spoke first. "John. There's smoke."

"What the heck? Why can't I understand them?" Jack was in complete shock. Eseral did her best not to tear every appendage he had out. Why couldn't he just stay quiet!

John looked back over at his partner. "Something must be on fire. It's not the kitchen stove, that's for sure. Perfect for us to have a good reason to go in right? Our backup will call the fire department and we'll say that we rushed in thinking someone was hurt."

Chase smiled. Always thinking cunningly, that's why John was his right hand man. "Alright. Lets go then." He shut the door and marched up to the front door.

Chase pulled out his taser, John pulled out the one in his back pocket. They kicked the door down and ran in.

"Rachel? What's wrong with me? Why can't I understand them?"

Eseral wiped her paw across her face. She couldn't believe of all Pokemon, she was stuck with this one. Again, he had spoken in an outburst. Every human on the whole block was going to hear him.

She turned her head, and held out her paw in front of him. Jack stared at it curiously.

Eseral made sure he saw her claws spring out. She then made the motion of slitting her throat, glaring right at him.

Jack got the message immediately. He shrank back down into the bush, his ears falling flat against his black smoke covered head. Eseral kept watching the area around her for a good time to escape. With the humans inside, she could probably do it now leaving both the humans and Jack behind her.

Jack didn't get it. Could he not understand humans anymore? He could hear the words they were saying, but somehow, he could get more out of a pokemon yelling their name then he could out of what they said. Nothing they said now registered in his Eevee mind. He had spoken English for years and suddenly, it was gone?

Another thought popped into his head. What were they doing here? Were they on a search of their lab? Maybe looking for evidence? Maybe even the machine. For all Jack knew they wanted the leftover pizza he had in the fridge.

Jack's eyes suddenly sprang wide. His tail fell straight to the floor. His ears were so tight against his head he could feel his own heartbeat inside them.

Eseral glanced over, she almost spoke up when she saw the look he have her.

"They, they're," Jack could hardly speak. "They're, going after... Lauren."

He bolted out of the bush, straight for the front door.

"Jack. Wait!" It was no use. The Eevee darted across the ground, and then jumped straight through the front door.

Eseral wanted to curse every god she knew, but this was her chance. If she was going to escape, it was now while the humans were inside, and while that mindless Eevee was out of sight.

She disregarded Jack's advice and stepped out of the bush to freedom. Immediately she jumped back in.

Six more police cars pulled up. They surrounded the building where Eseral stood and pulled out a megaphone.

"Listen up. You're surrounded. By order of the Silver City police force, exit the building now." It was then that the officers realized smoke was coming from the building.

Eseral sank back into the bush. Great. Now Jack was inside and she was trapped out here. Her odds of escaping were dwindling.

She looked out at all the cars. Jack inside was without a doubt doomed. Two humans was scary enough when they looked like both Chase and John, but not even her entire pack could survive this whole fleet. Any Pokemon near here, was sure to get killed. Locked in that black eternity forever.

She looked up at the broken window above her, she wondered if she could get in.

The Espeon sat still. The two choices in her head jumped back and forth so quickly she wondered which one she should chose. Both were very important options.

Her instincts yelled one, everything else she loved said the other. Which one?

Her family was waiting. She had to escape now, or risk being caught forever in that black void. Or worse, next to Jack in some kind of experiment while they figured out what was wrong with him. She could just imagine all the ways that they could torture him, and her if she got caught. Her family was waiting...

But, he was a pokemon, she was a pokemon, she was being a jerk, Jack was a really big fat jerk to her... The choices didn't add up.

Eseral gave in. Her conscious made her. Her instincts had some compassion left in them.

"Jack? I swear, if you get us caught..." She jumped up into the window and disappeared inside.

When Jack ran in, he immediately froze. What the heck was he doing?

The two men were inside the kitchen, they were throwing everything onto the floor. Dishes clattered to the ground shattering making Jack jump from each noise.

He heard more cars pull up to the front. The microphone booming, he couldn't tell what they were saying, but somehow he knew they were talking directly to him.

The two guards were talking to each other. "Hey, did your backup get here early or something? I hear them outside."

John shrugged. "Oh well, the more the merrier right? Go check that door." John pointed towards the basement door that was barely open and then went back to clearing the cabinets.

Jack watched from the front as Chase went up to the door. This was his only chance.

Chase threw open the door, and immediately screamed.

"What the..." He tried to slam the door as the flames exploded through. John was just lucky enough to duck as the fire poured in.

The flames crashed into the building. The black Eevee ran right under their feet, straight into the hallway disappearing from sight. Moment's later, Chase managed to shut the door.

"Holy Arceus, this place really is on fire!" Chase pulled his hand away from the door checking for burns. He didn't see any but with his adrenaline, he couldn't' really tell.

John looked at him funny. "Listen. We don't have much time then. Search everything you can." John threw the fridge straight to the ground.

"What on earth are you searching for? This place is going down any minute." Chase coughed. Apparently the smoke was seeping through the ceiling. For all he knew the entire attic above them was on fire.

John continued to throw stuff onto the floor. The two flipped everything yelling and causing all the noise they could.

Jack raced through the hallway, he stopped right in front of Lauren's door.

He gulped. Great. Another doorknob. What was he supposed to do now? Besides, her room was soundproof. It was a birthday present from him a year ago because he knew she enjoyed her privacy. Lot's of human mistakes were starting to bite his tail now that he was an Eevee.

Jack backed up against the other wall, and then smacked the door as hard as he could.

The loud thump, Jack waited, but nothing happened inside.

His head was throbbing, the Eevee was already breathing in the smoke form the air around him, but he had to save Lauren.

He backed up again, and hit the door harder. The wood actually splintered.

Jack felt like he was going to have head trauma after this. For how hard he was hitting the wood, it was a miracle that he wasn't dead right now.

A sudden thought occurred to Jack. Hey, since he was a pokemon, was he able to take hits better? Was he naturally able to fight? That explained everything in the lab. Heck, he had even taken on an Espeon in a fight, twice! Dang, he was one tough Pokemon.

Jack shook his head, ignoring his throbbing forehead. He sat and waited for Lauren on the other side.

Nothing happened. Lauren was still asleep.

"Oh come on!" Jack backed up again to the wall. "Wake up Lauren!"

The noises in the kitchen stopped. The two guards turned their heads towards the hallway.

Jack froze instantly. Did, did he just say that aloud?

"Oops." The Eevee looked around frantically. He had to hide. The two guards were coming and he was an Eevee. Those two didn't match up well for the smaller one.

Jack looked about him frantically. He had to hide now!

He checked all the doors. They were all shut. Dang it! Why did he always make sure of that every night. How many human mistakes were going to get him killed today?

Jack stared up at the lights, the power was still out but he could still see everything clearly.

But maybe the human's wouldn't. It was the darkest part of the night, his fur was pitch black from smoke. Maybe?

He ran to the corner of the wall, and curled up into the tightest ball he could, showing his eyes blue eyes over his tail. He prayed he was more concealed than he believed himself to be.

Chase stumbled his way through the now destroyed kitchen. He was starting to regret not bringing a flashlight with him and throwing every dish this house had against the floor.

Eventually, he and John made it out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The doors were hardly illuminated from the light outside. All he could make out was the outline of doorknobs.

They didn't speak. They both had heard it. A small cry of something inside the hallway.

Chase opened up the first door, it led to the bathroom. He gestured for John to move further down the hallway and keep searching while he looked in here.

John nodded. He pulled his taser out and started creeping his way through the dark hallway.

He was halfway through when his foot made a scrunch noise against the ground. Every other human in the world would have not cared, but John was well trained. Anything out of place, even like footsteps, had to be checked.

He bent down slowly and rubbed his finger against the bottom of his shoe. Something fine like dust was obviously there.

He couldn't see it, but he could smell it. He pulled out the taser from his back pocket and flicked the switch on. The small bolt of electricity was just enough to illuminate his finger.

Dust? Ash? John stared deeply at the black dust on his finger tip.

He looked down, and brought his taser to the ground. Little black paw prints ran everywhere. The last set ran straight to the corner of the hall.

So they weren't after someone, they were after something. John followed the prints on the ground, heading straight for the end of the hallway.

Jack could see it. The small light getting closer and closer to where he stood. He stared directly at it, unaware that his eyes would even reflect the smallest bit of light in the dark like this. To him, it looked like the humans were blind even though he could see them clearly.

John looked up, he saw it from the corner. The smallest shade of blue, just staring, right at him. The height was exactly what he suspected a small Pokemon to be.

He didn't need to know what it was, all he knew was that it was small, black, and crammed against the wall terrified of him.

John smiled, and walked slowly right up to it.

Jack wanted to run. He wanted to attack. His instincts though told him to hide. He was so paralyzed, his heart was skipping beats every second. John got closer and closer. he was a deer in the headlights of a monster truck. He was doomed!

John lowered the taser directly towards it's face. Now, he could see the animal clearly.

"Hello little one." He laughed. Jack braced for the worst pain of his life.

Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The alarm clock blared so loudly Chase hit his head on the doorframe above him in the bathroom, John dropped his taser, and Jack's ears shot straight up with each beep that rang out.

Lauren's battery operated Alarm clock. Jack knew that sound by heart. He thanked his stairs that she had set it of all nights on this one. He could actually breath from his fright again.

Jack felt a sigh of relief staring at the taser on the ground in front of him. It was still on. Right at John's feet. He was less than a foot away from it.

The alarm shut off. John checked his watch. Exactly four in the morning. Why the heck...

Lauren could tell right away... Something, was wrong.

John reached down for his taser, but Jack was too quick. He kicked it with his paw, and it hit straight into John's leg.

"Lauren! Lauren!" He cried at the top of his lungs. The now stunned John fell from his stance, and collapsed right onto the Eevee, Jack was squished under the weight of the giant human head which collapsed onto his tail but the rest of him was still free. He pulled and pushed against his head desperately, but was stuck.

Chase looked over at the scene before him. He saw the Eevee struggling, and then the unconscious John who apparently had been shocked by accident from his own taser.

Chase reached for his taser inside his pocket. He started approaching the Eevee. Jack screamed for help.

"Lauren! Maria! Mom! HELP ME!"

Lauren was so quick to react to the Eevee's scream that she thrust her door open straight into Chase's face. He fell smack to the ground groaning in pain form the hit to the forehead.

Lauren took one look at the scene before her, and ran back inside to get her lighter.

"Back up!" Chase yelled into his walkie talkie. "Back up, we need you now!"

Lauren ran out again. She kicked the device out of his hand and reached down to punch him. How dare they barge into her house like this!

Even to Lauren in a rage, Chase was too quick. He blocked her blow, and then threw her into the kitchen. he got up and chased directly after her, ready to give this young woman the fight of her life.

Jack stood alone with his tail in pain. He pushed with his back legs against John's forehead, but he was just too heavy to move. He might as well have moved a semi truck off his leg as a human. The pain was unbearable.

John's eye's started blinking. Jack froze. Was he waking up? But, but he had been stunned? He had fallen on his own taser. He couldn't wake up already?

John picked himself up slowly from the ground. He reached below him and pulled out the taser that was still on when he collapsed on it. As if he hadn't even been touched by it, he got up onto his hands and knees and flicked it off. It had been touching him the whole time.

He looked out in front of him. Jack stood there, ears down, inches from his face. John could see every inch of his panic filled eyes.

Instantly he had the Eevee by the scruff of the neck. Jack flailed about helplessly but there was nothing within his paws reach. He wished so badly that his darn paws would just reach over his head!

"Eevee! Eev! Eevee!"

John just laughed. "Scream all you want." He flicked the taser on. "This will hurt a lot you little brat..."

He didn't get to finish. A pink shadow suddenly hit him from behind and he fell again, right on top of Jack against the hall corner. The taser again, bounced on the floor away from them both.

"Jack? Jack? Where are you?" Eseral jumped about looking for him. "Jack! Say something you little fur ball!"

Eseral could barely see it. His black smoke covered tail was sticking out from underneath John's chest. It twitched, signaling that he was right there, and was being squished to death by a human ten times his size.

Eseral gulped. She knew this pain. Ears were one thing, but pulling on tails...

She reached down, and pulled as hard as she could.

"OWW!" Jack's scream rang out across the whole house. Eventually he popped free and they both smacked against the hall corner.

Jack rushed over and hugged his tail immediately. He never thought he could care so much for an appendage he didn't want. His eyes were already pouring tears from pain. His whole spine was flaring up from that attack. That had hurt!

He looked up, crying from the pain, but then he saw Eseral. Immediately the pain faded.

He smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Let's go!" She rushed around the corner. Jack took off after her. John was just getting up from the floor still dazed by the blow to the head. He couldn't see it, but it barely looked like two pokemon were running away now. There were two of them?

Eseral burst into the kitchen. The sight stunned her completely. Smoke was pouring from the roof and the tiles on the ceiling were glowing red, the attic was actually on fire! The room could collapse at any moment.

She looked down at the two humans fighting it out. Lauren was losing, seconds from getting pinned by Chase and put silent by his taser.

Jack shoved his way past Eseral. She screamed, but he didn't' stop.

He ran straight up to the huge police chief. A black Eevee racing at him, was the last thing Chase had been expecting.

Jack leaped straight up, five feet in the air, right at the officers face.

"Don't! Touch! Lauren!" He screamed throwing Chase to the ground and clawed everything in sight as fast as he could.

Jack lunged for his nose biting it with his sharp teeth, but Chase grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The tired black Eevee could hardly get up anymore. that was everything he had left.

"Lauren." Jack gasped. He coughed, his lungs breathing more and more smoke in. Some of the roof tiles started falling off in flames. "Lauren. Laure..."  
He fainted. Done with it. Jack couldn't take anymore. He had saved her. He was doomed.

The two humans watched in surprise as the black Eevee collapsed. Lauren could've sworn it was talking directly to her, the look it gave her, was one like none other she had ever seen. What was it saying?

An Espeon ran into the room, and then just like that, she picked up the Eevee in her teeth and darted towards the front door.

Eseral stopped right at the front. Every policeman available was standing outside the door.

Oh no. It was coming true. There was no where for her or Jack to go. It was unavoidable. She could already feel that black void reaching back at her.

Chase looked back over from where lay.

"You see, Lauren?" He coughed and got up from the ground standing strong. The smoke was already thick in the air. "This is why you don't mess with Team Citadel. You're under arrest for the assault of the Chief of Silver City Police and believe me when I say it," He coughed again covering his lungs, "I'm going to have you in for a lot more than that."

Lauren smiled. She brought her hand out from behind her back.

A little Pokeball shaped lighter, she flicked it open.

Chase's face dropped. Immediately he recognized what it was.

It was all Lauren needed. With this small lighter, she could blow up a room. When the whole house was on fire? Well...

Lauren gripped the lighter as hard as she could. She knew that what came next was going to hurt.

The house exploded, flames burst out of every opening. Every officer at the front door jumped down so quickly they could've dodged gunfire.

Eseral took one look behind her at the incinerating flames, and leapt out the front door. Straight into the police officers.

She grabbed Jack, not thinking twice, and ran for her life.

A minute later, the flames died down. The officers rushed to the front door of the now crumbling house.

"Chief! Chief!" They yelled searching every room.

They found both of them, both the Chief and John. They dragged them out, burning their arms and suits in the process, but got them out alive.

Seconds later, the house collapsed, everything fell straight to the ground. Lauren was seen, running through the back, straight into the city in the dark, her lighter still in hand.

Lauren was ok. John and Chase were ok. Eseral was mildly ok. The absolute worst one there, was Jack.

...

Eseral stopped pulling. She was at least two miles away from the chaos now behind her.

Her only problem now, she was stuck in a back alley, in the middle of a human city, with Jack!

She collapsed to the ground, she was done. She was done with everything! She wanted to go home!

She pushed the unconscious Eevee up against the alley wall beside her, and then ran off, heading for the street.

She reached it, it was quiet. Except for all the ambulances and firetrucks blaring a few miles away. Every officer available was helping out the chief over at the burned house. More firetrucks were still pouring in from everywhere.

Eseral looked both ways. She saw the other alley way on the other side of the street. She needed to get over there. that would be a good first step.

She took her first step, out on the road.

The ground lit up, she jumped back, another firetruck rushed by her only four feet from squishing her alive.

Eseral knew she couldn't do it again. Not like this, she was without a guide, she didn't know where she was, and those huge human machines had nearly ran her over three times.

She was hopeless without someone to help her through this. She would never make it out of the city alive.

Eseral snapped awake. She stared at the unconscious Eevee behind her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" She ran back into the shadow's and stood near the Eevee. She couldn't believe this, she was actually stuck with him huh? this, thing... Was her only hope.

Jack looked horrible. He was completely asleep and Eseral knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. His fur was so coated in smoke the Eevee must've weighed an extra pound. Even under his closed eyelids the black ash cut into his skin.

He was barely burnt, his tail was painfully hurt from being squished, and then pulled violently as well. Eseral had forgotten about that.

Eseral winced, she remembered how badly that must've hurt. Pulling on him like that, she was so thankful to be in her position at the moment compared to his. When he woke up, he was going to feel so terrible.

Come to think of it, nearly everything that happened to Jack was her fault. The blood covered scratches from their fight, his swollen ears when she grabbed him by the window, his smoke covered fur probably ruined, even down to the neck fluff that she had gently grabbed to pull him up the stairs. She remembered that she purposefully went slow just to show him how annoyed she was.

Everything was her fault. The insults, the bragging, even making fun of him at the peak of his transformation. What was wrong with her?

"Eseral. You're a terrible Pokemon. Some jerk you are. A terrible mother!" She growled at herself and pulled on her fur. When it hurt she stopped immediately. That wasn't necessary.

She remembered what Jack had asked. He had begged to come with her, now that she thought about, that was a smart move on his part. Especially for how dumb he was acting before.

Eseral sighed. She gave in. She couldn't just leave this Pokemon here to die. Whether Jack had tried to kill her or not, she would have to save him. The poor human would be dead without her.

Her instincts didn't tell her to run now, they told her to look after this Eevee because he deserved it, from her.

"Jack. I'm sorry." Eseral apologized. She knew Jack wouldn't hear it but at least it meant something. She was so thankful not to be in his position.

"If you want to see my family so badly, then so be it. You get me out of here, and I'll make sure to keep you alive after." That was Eseral's promise. That if he was willing to do all that to help her, the least she could do, was be a good friend.

she curled up tight against the Eevee. Jack stopped shivering from the wind, and subconsciously pushed up closer to the warmth beside him.

He muttered something under his breath, and then curled up tight into a ball. It was the first thing of comfort he had felt since he had transformed. Jack was warm again, engulfed in his and Eseral's warm fur.

Eseral stared in surprise. What did he mutter? The words didn't make sense. Maybe he was dreaming. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been worse than what they just went through.

The Espeon checked both directions, the alley was empty, but outside hundreds of humans walked about the entire city. She felt safe, but knew any second that those odds could change in an instant.

Jack flicked his tail, his back paw twitched against the ground.

"Mmf, mm, vido cam..." He stopped and fell back into his neck fur. His breathing slowed and he fell back asleep.

Eseral smiled. He had said those same words again.

She put her own head on the floor and pondered on the words. It was all she could do to feel safe inside the heart of the city.

What the heck was a video camera anyways?


	23. Chapter 23

**-Dude? What the heck did you do to him?**

**I just told you Alisa. I made it so he only speaks French. It's not that big of a deal Alisa. Jake said he wanted to try something else so I did. At least you can talk normal right? it's just a little role reversal.**

**-Well, yah but, Jake's not even talking at all now. You've scared my brother into being a mute.**

**Sorry Jake. I knew you were asking for it but this was the best I could do. Can you forgive me?**

**(Refuses to speak)**

**-Alright. So what happens now? How can we get Jake to talk again? We have to change him back.**

**Well you both know the rules now. How about we make it so he always has the hiccups. then when he drinks he'd..**

**-S'il vous plaît ne pas... (Shoves paw over mouth)**

**-Ok. Well that was too awesome. Can we make him speak Pig Latin next? Or maybe he can just communicate in burps. Which one do you like better?**

**How about we ask him? After all, he's the one who's suffering. I think he should choose what happens next.**

**-That sounds fair. So Jake? What's your next move?**

**(Refuses to speak)**

**-Oh come on. Just say something. It's too funny to watch.**

**(Shakes head)**

**Ok. I've got an idea. Jake, you use your paws and motions to describe to us what you want to do next, ok?**

**(Perks up. Nods at idea)**

**-What's that brother? I can't hear you.**

**(Rolls eyes)**

**-What? Jake? You have to speak up. I still can't hear you. Are you trying to say something? Maybe we should just throw out the idea.**

**-D'accord! Oui Oui!**

**-That's better. Ok Jake, were listening. What do you want to do?**

**(Thinks, then gets idea)**

**Alright Jake, what is your big idea? Let the game of Charades begin!**

**(Jake turns in circle)**

**-You want to chase your tail more? No! You want to be able to fly. Is that it?**

**(Slaps forehead. Make's circle motion with his paw)**

**-What? Draw? Run? Get dizzy?**

**Is it turn Jake?**

**-Oui Oui! (Shoves paw over mouth)**

**Ok then, what's the next word?**

**(Draws ring on forehead)**

**-Hey! I know that one. He wants to be turned into a Lord of the Ring's character. It's like his all time favorite series. That's a great idea.**

**(Shakes head. Draws another ring)**

**I think he's saying that he wants to turn dad.**

**-Oui! Exactement! (Shoves paw over mouth)**

**-Oh! Jake you're brilliant. You can take the punishment out on dad instead. That's genius! He won't even know.**

**Wait? (Stops writing on paper) Umm, did you mean... You wanted to turn your dad instead of you? Not...**

**-What? What did you write down? Hey! I can talk normal. Sweet!**

**Um, yah. Well I thought you said that, you know, with the word dad and all I thought...**

**-Hi daddy! (Eevee's rush in and tackle Jake)**

**-Aah? What the heck? What are these things? Holy Arceus, there's like twenty of them.**

**Um, oh boy. Sorry Jake. I thought you said that you wanted to be a dad. Not turn...**

**-No, no. I get now. I get it. Holy.. Ok, calm down. Everybody calm down. Oh no. No. Ok everyone, just stay away from me! I mean it! Don't... (Get's tackled by Eevee cubs)**

**-So, let me get this straight. You turned my brother into a dad now by mistake? With a bunch of Eevee cubs!**

**Yep. Isn't he so sweet. Look at him playing. he's a natural father already.**

**-I'm not playing! There trying to kill me! Get them off my head! No, stop! Ok. Everybody stop before... (Get's pig piled by Eevees)**

**Aww, they're just so sweet. Look at this little one. She's wearing a pink ribbon in her ear. Oh, you girls are just so cute! (Picks up Eevee and hugs her)**

**-Wait? Girls? How many cub's did you give me? (tries to pry them off his fur)**

**Well, how does fourteen sound? I thought you'd enjoy thirteen girls so only one of them is a guy. Does fourteen sound alright to you? I can always give you more.**

**-Hey? Jake? Are you ok?**

**(Jake faints on floor)**

**-Yah, I don't think brother enjoyed that much. I'd Like to see his face when he wakes up from that. Hey? What are you... No! Don't come near me! No! go away! (Runs from maniac Eevees)**

**Well, there you have it. Jake is now a father, and Alisa is apparently the favorite aunt or something. Too good to be true. At least I'll have a bunch of warm brown pillows to sleep with tonight. Hey Alisa? How you holding up over there?**

**-Terrible! These crazy fur balls won't leave me alone. No! Let go of my tail. You're all grounded. Don't touch that! Hey? No. Stay back! (panics in corner)**

**-Tackle Aunty Awisa! Pig pile! YAY! (Alisa gets bulldozed by baby Eevees)**

**-Ok, I officially HATE Jake's kids. How do you control these things? Where are the off buttons for these things? Help me!**

**You know, I can't help but think. If Jake has cubs, doesn't that mean...**

**-Hi honey! I'm home!**

Chapter 23

Jake stood above his father. His paws were keeping the Umbreon still since Shadow had tried to run away. Luckily, Jolteons were much faster than Umbreons at running.

Then Shadow said those words. They scarred Jake for life.

The Jolteon reached down, and choked his father's neck as hard as he could.

"That's my sister! Don't you EVER say that again!"

Shadow gripped the strong paws that were nearly snapping his neck. He nodded twice not able to talk begging his son to stop.

Jake snapped back to reality immediately. He loosened his paws a little, letting him breath.

The cub didn't know what to do. This was his father, and yet, his heart was begging for him to run away from it. This monster that dared say they had to kill his only sister.

Jake jumped off the Umbreon and backed up to six feet away from him. Any closer and he feared his father would attack him, or worse, he would end up killing him.

"Jake." Shadow coughed getting his air back. He stood up. "Jake I'm sorry. You don't understand."

"No, I don't." The Jolteon's voice was stern. What the heck would make Shadow want to kill, his own daughter!

"Jake. I can't explain it, but you have to believe me. Alisa's dangerous."

Why? Jake thought. Because of her bloodlust? She had that under control. She knew what it was.

"Jake. Please."  
"No!" Jake ran right up to his father. He couldn't believe he was saying this but it had to be said.

He stood, inches from his face. He held up his claw straight to the Umbreon's neck.

"You lay one claw on her and I'll kill you! Don't touch her!" Jake threatened. When he realized what he was doing, he backed up a little. What was he saying?

Jake stopped his threatening and collapsed backwards. Would he really? Alisa meant so much to him but this was his father... Would he really, kill him?

Shadow realized exactly what he was saying. He took it down a notch even though he was sure his panic was well deserved.

"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she meant something else." Shadow didn't believe it, the words were so clear in his mind the minute he heard Alisa wanted to be an Umbreon.

Jake looked up from his fury. "Who meant something else?"  
"No." Shadow started walking away. "It's, it's nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"I have a right to know. She's my sister." He jumped right in front of the Umbreon.

Shadow did something that Jake wasn't expecting. He slammed his son to the ground.

"Listen son. This is out of your league. Let the pack leaders deal with it, ok?" He wasn't angry. In fact, Shadow was worried about his own son. He couldn't' tell him, it would just be risking his own life more than it was already. Alisa being an Umbreon risked everything!

Jake didn't understand. He wanted to know more. He had every right to know about the safety of his own pack, of his own sister!

He nodded, giving in.

Shadow let him go. He looked exhausted, Jake could hardly get over his fright either. Both father and son were at an obvious misunderstanding. They still loved each other, but Jake feared he would have to kill him if he dared say that again.

It was a few minutes of silence, and then Shadow started walking back. He nodded to Jake, since that was all he could manage.

Jake didn't know a thing that was going on. Alisa was dangerous? Shadow, her own father, wanted to kill her? What the heck!

He slumped to the ground, not able to stand on his own paws. He ignored the slight pain in his front paw thinking it was just a cramp. The electricity inside him felt like it had hit a wall. He felt like he had smacked a wall. Everything he knew, just stopped right here, with what Shadow had said.

Nothing in his mind made sense now.

He knew one thing though, if mom was real, if she was still alive, she would tell him everything. What he would've given to have her here right now.

He fell asleep, alone, crying his heart out. All he knew about himself was that he loved his sister and he would protect her. Becoming an Umbreon was his sister's dream. He had to help her make that come true no matter what he heard.

What the heck was Shadow talking about? Nothing...

He fell asleep, his last thought disappeared with the next breeze.. The cold wind gave him one of the worst nights he had ever had.

...

Fenara's night wasn't so bad. She had gotten away from getting in trouble with Shadow, and her stomach was stuffed full of Oran berries. A perfect night to fall asleep despite the soft wind but she had fallen asleep next to Tailo, who kept her safe, and very warm ironically. It was the best she could wish for out here in these strange lands.

Then she dreamed. Her eyes snapped awake, and immediately the comfort was gone.

She lay out in the meadow. It looked like the same place that she had fallen asleep but she didn't recognize it very well. Somehow she knew that she was still very close to home.

"Hey!" Fenara jumped upright immediately. Was someone here?

"Who's there?" She called. She looked around her but no one was there.

Right when she turned back around, a young cub stood there. A tiny Pikachu. Half the size of her, probably only a few months old. His voice was the squeakiest thing she had ever heard.

"Do you wanna play?"

Fenara laughed. That was odd. "Um, sure." Why not right? If she was dreaming, at least it wasn't a nightmare.

No sooner had she yelled it than the Pikachu jumped. He smacked her clean to the ground.

Fenara jumped upright again laughing. This was actually quite fun.

She lunged at the Pikachu, but he jumped aside. She reached with her paw aiming straight for his ear. Finally, she got a hit.

Her paw went clean through his face.

"What the..." Fenara jumped away immediately. Her, her paw just went clean through him.

"Oh, sorry. You can't touch me. Only I can touch you." the Pikachu had forgotten to mention that.

Fenara stood upright again. That was the weirdest feeling she had ever had. It was, unexplainable.

When her paw had brushed the Pikachu's ear, it went clean through, dragging small yellow dust with it, before her paw came out on the other side. He was as much as a ghost to her than anything she had ever seen. She couldn't touch him, he was made of some kind of dust or something non existent.

Fenara reached out again, she brushed the young Pikachu's face, but the yellow dust just floated around in the air again right where she touched him. There was nothing there again except the Pikachu a moment later.

"Hehe." The Pikachu laughed. "Sorry but you can't touch me. She made it that way." The Pikachu just stood there giggling while Fenara played with his ear bewildered. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait. Who..."

Too late. She snapped awake. The rising sun was in her eyes.

That, and her best friend standing inches from her face. If Fenara wasn't awake before, she was now.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Cheddar yelled right above her face. Fenara snapped awake instantly.

"Rise and shine." Cheddar jumped off her. "Come on. Tailo wants us to move right away so get up lazy tail."

Fenara stood up slowly. She looked around her finding that most of the pack had already left. Her and Cheddar were way in the back now. It was really a sight to see with so many Pokemon moving at once.

Fenara stood up and yawned. "That was a crazy dream."

"Oh yeah?" Alisa was suddenly at her side. She had been there the whole time with Cheddar, planning how to wake up Fenara as rudely as possible. "What did you dream about?" The young Eevee asked.

The three of them started walking. Fenara explained it as best as she could.  
"Well, I met this young Pikachu. He wanted to play but, but I think he was a ghost."

Alisa was intrigued. Cheddar rolled her eyes. "How could you tell, did he do this? Oooo." she made ghost noises right in her face and waved her paws about making fun of her.

Fenara slapped her across the face. "No, but I did that to him instead." Cheddar immediately stopped talking from the painful hit. She wasn't expecting that.

"Hey!" Cheddar interrupted. "What was that for?" She rubbed her cheek again.  
"That's what happened in my dream." Fenara explained. "I was playing and I tried to touch his ear, but I couldn't even feel him. He was dust."

Alisa laughed, mockingly. "Well duh, what did you think? You said he was a ghost. Did he look weird or anything?"

Fenara shrugged. Now that she thought about it, he did seem to glow a little differently.

"Well, I couldn't tell. Maybe he was brighter or something but he was an electric type so... I just don't know." Fenara quickened her pace.

Both Alisa and Cheddar bounded right back up to her. "Well I had a dream too."

They both stopped. Alisa and Cheddar had said it at the same time.

"Hey. I said it first." Cheddar interrupted. Alisa rolled her eyes and let her continue.

"Anyways," Cheddar started explaining. "I was walking out in the meadow, and then suddenly this huge Pokemon with fire in it's teeth, and paws that could squish cubs for breakfast, and it's eyes were glowing purple, and it looked at me, and I screamed, and then it screamed, and bounded up to me, and I could hear it yell, I'm coming for you!..."  
"Yah, ok. I think we get it. You can't describe dreams at all huh?" Alisa interrupted forcing the Chespin quiet. Cheddar did exaggerate a little but apparently it had the opposite effect that she was aiming for. Fenara giggled at the joke and turned her head to Alisa.

Cheddar was going to go on, but Fenara interrupted. "So? What was your dream Alisa?"

Alisa thought about it. "Well, I was right where I woke up. I just knew it by nature. It was exactly where I was before when I fell asleep."  
Both cubs nodded. Alisa continued on.

"I walked, and then found this cave in the distance that was huge. It stuck out of the ground unnaturally like it didn't belong there." Alisa stopped talking.

"Well, did you go in?" Fenara asked.

"Of course not. I was too scared." Alisa blurted out as if it was nothing. Cheddar looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Did Alisa just admit that she was scared of something?

"Well, I mean, I was scared in my dream. Out here," Alisa gestured to the world around her, "well I wouldn't hesitate to go explore a cave like that, but I was just too terrified in my dream." She rolled her eyes as if she hated it too.

Fenara bought it. Seemed legit enough. "Crazy dream."

"Yah," Alisa kept walking. "I've had much worse. I should tell you about the time I woke up in Jake's body." That one hadn't been a dream for Alisa, that had been a nightmare.

The pack stopped suddenly. They had only been walking for a short while and already they were stopping?

"What's going on?" Cheddar asked. No sooner had she said it than both Alisa and Fenara were working their way up to the front.

Jake and Shadow were talking. Tailo stood with them in the front forming a small trio ahead of the entire pack.

Shadow said something, and then Tailo confirmed it. Jake looked at them both, and then nodded. He was holding his front paw above the ground.

"Jake?" Alisa asked when she reached the front. the trio split up with both Shadow and Tailo going different ways.

Jake stood where he was. He looked downhearted. "Hey sis."

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?"

Jake chuckled. "Well, I'd clumsily forgotten that I broke my paw a while ago back at the fight. I've been walking on it ever since and..." He flinched, and bit his paw gently.

"Yah, it hurts like heck, ok?" Jake was suddenly angry. He lay back down on the ground hugging his paw. "Just, ignore me. It'll be a few days before..." He didn't get to finish. His paw was in pain again and he cried.

Alisa felt terrible. "Um, sorry brother."

Jake chuckled. "Just, go play with your friends or something ok. It'll probably be an hour before we can move again." He flinched squeezing his swollen paw. More specifically, he was talking about himself being able to move again. Tailo had said in one hour it would stop but he would have to be careful. How could he have forgotten about it? Now the whole pack was stopped because of him.

Alisa did as she was told. She turned around to find her friends.

Hey? Where did...

She spotted them right away. They were escaping, again, just like that.

Fenara snuck a glance behind her. She noticed Alisa just standing there and waved for her to hurry up while she disappeared from sight.

Alisa chuckled, and then got up to go after them.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Alisa stopped dead in her walk. Great, her dad was right behind her.

"Um, well I..."

"No need to lie." Shadow blocked her path and stood in front of her. Alisa could just barely make out Fenara and Cheddar who were now out of eyesight. When they noticed Shadow standing in front of Alisa, they ducked down below the grass hoping they hadn't been seen.

Shadow chuckled, and then smiled. "Listen, I know you're hungry. The whole pack is. But we can't just leave without someone watching us."

Alisa nodded. Whatever, sure, anything you say dad.

Shadow stared at her for what seemed the longest time. Alisa was starting to feel a little awkward.

Jake looked over spotting them. He instantly perked up. He couldn't stand, but every fur on his body was tingling. Shadow was standing close to Alisa.

"Alisa. Come with me ok? I need to ask you something."

"Um, Alisa!" Jake yelled from across the field.

Alisa turned her head. Jake was motioning for her to come over to him.

Alisa rolled her eyes. She pointed to her father who was already walking away. Shadow expected her to follow close by.

Jake motioned with everything he had to get her tail over to him now.

Alisa looked at her father, who was expecting her to be next to him. He didn't even realize that she wasn't following him.

Alisa rolled her eyes again and ran over to her brother.

"What the heck do you want?" She whispered when she finally reached him.  
"Dad? What did he say to you?" Jake's voice was quick and frightened. Alisa was starting to get worried herself. This was unusual behavior from both of them.

She looked back over at her father, he was still walking away without her. "Um, well he told me that he wanted to ask me something."  
Jake wasn't relieved. "Did he say anything else? Anything at all."

Alisa didn't know. Why was it important? She was probably just in trouble or something.

Shadow finally noticed his daughter was no longer by his side. He turned around surprised, but then noticed she was standing next to Jake.

Alisa was confused. Shadow looked at her, and then glanced over at Jake.

Jake let out the fiercest snarl he could. Shadow got the message, and changed the direction of his walk.

"Jake? What's going on?"

"Listen sis." Jake asked. He got up and stood as close to his sister as he could, limping on his paw. "Just, do yourself a favor ok? Try not to go anywhere alone."

Alisa rolled her eyes. Great, now another person was worried about her? When would it end? It seemed like the whole pack was out to watch over her.

She nodded, and then walked off. She wasn't sure if her father still wanted her or not but after that weird display, she just wanted to be alone. Actually, she wanted to be escaping with Cheddar and Fenara but that idea was gone now that everyone was watching her.

Jake couldn't believe this. His broken paw hindered everything on him.

"Just, stay safe Alisa." He whispered, before resting on the ground again. His paw felt like it was going to explode if he got up one more time.

He prayed that while he was injured, his father at least had the sense in him not to do anything, well... Regretful.

Shadow kept walking. He made it outside the pack and reached where he was going.

Tailo stood there, waiting. He frowned when he noticed Alisa wasn't there.

"Did she escape again?" The tall Fennekin asked.

"No." Shadow glanced behind him. They were alone. "No, Jake got scared and made her go with him."

"Why? What did you tell him?"

Shadow knew this part was his own fault. He sighed and rubbed his paw across his face. "Well, I found out that she wants to be an Umbreon."

Shadow stared at him in wonder. "That's, that's terrible."

"I know, so I kind of blurted to Jake that we needed to kill her." Shadow hung his head in guilt.

Tailo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Shadow! That's even worse!"

"Yah, I realize that now." The Umbreon glanced back behind him. "I just, I got scared."

Tailo could understand that. He would've too. "Do you really think Alisa is it?"

Shadow thought about it. 'Well, she has the bloodlust doesn't she?"

Tailo had forgotten about that. "Darkness and anger." He whispered to himself.

"Exactly. Do you think..."

Shadow didn't get to finish. "No. No, it's not her." Tailo interrupted. He started pacing. "I highly doubt that your Eevee cub is the one to destroy the pack. She's half your size alone. She couldn't do it. Not Alisa."

Shadow nodded. So then, they still had no idea huh? That almost seemed even worse that they were still clueless.

Shadow wondered if it was true or not. "Do you really think it's that time? Are we done for?"

"How long has it been Shadow?" Tailo asked. He asked it in a way that made the answer obvious. It had been way too long.

Shadow nodded again. Two years, it had been two years since the first attack.

Shadow had another question. "Well, why are we heading towards her? We should be running in the other direction."

"Were not." Tailo started walking back to the pack. "We're stopping here actually."

"Here? Why?"

"Because," Tailo kept walking. Shadow followed. "Past this field heading east, is a small stream. It's not the lake that we used to have, but it can sustain us. Forever if needed. We should be there in a few short minutes which is why I had everyone stop. That and Jake's paw too, I guess we got lucky. And it's still far enough away from..." He didn't finish his sentence on purpose.

Shadow hated this. What had happened to the large pack that they had founded?

"Hey Tailo?" Shadow interrupted. Tailo stopped walking.

"I guess it's been nice knowing you huh?"

Tailo laughed. "We've still got time. Besides, things haven't exactly happened as planned before anyways." For all Tailo knew, they were still safe.

Shadow bounded up beside him. "How much do you trust Jake?"

"Enough. We'll tell him tonight." Tailo's response was flat and simple. They were nearly at the pack now.

"I just wish I didn't say that to him. I, I wasn't thinking. He'll never look at me the same way again." Shadow was regretting everything he did in the last few days. All the way up to losing Eseral. She still haunted his dreams at night and his thoughts during the day. She was dead and there was no doubt. "I doubt there's anything that I can do that will put this past us. I just wish..."

"You can try talking to him." Tailo suggested. When in doubt, that's what he always did with Fenara. At least since he had gotten over his wife.

"Yah. I guess. Actually, I have a good place for him." Shadow smiled at the thought. "I just wish..."  
Tailo jumped in front of the Umbreon making him stop. Shadow held still waiting for the Tailo's reply.

The tall Fennekin smiled at him mysteriously.

"Wishes Shadow, will get you killed." He kept walking knowing very well that Shadow would get the reference.

Fenara and Cheddar had finally managed to escape. They stood out in the distance having ran past the pack just a little ways east. They were finally out of earshot from the pack.

Cheddar looked behind her. "Well, poor Alisa is doomed. About time she got in trouble, now we don't have to worry about her trailing us anymore." Finally Cheddar was alone with just her best friend, like old times.

Fenara looked around them. These parts of the meadow were different. "This place is weird." She said looking around her. "The grass is different."

Cheddar picked a piece below her. It wasn't very bright like the grass she knew but it was well moisturized. Something wet must've been out here.. "Oh well. Who cares. We'll be out of here soon anyways. I hope we live up the slopes of a mountain. Wouldn't that be fun? Maybe we'll meet... Hey? What's that?"

Cheddar pointed. Fenara looked up.

The crease in the ground looked like a small stream. There was a small stream of water than flowed directly in front of them piercing across the dead meadow. There's water nearby?

"Oh boy!" Cheddar bounded over immediately. "Fenara. It's a stream! Where saved!" Cheddar bounded over as quickly as she could. Fenara raced behind her, the two cubs hadn't drunk anything since they had left the lake and they were super thirsty. Everyone was.

Cheddar didn't even stop to check her surroundings. When she reached the small stream, she plunged her face right in.

Fenara caught up with her and watched the Chespin. She laughed when she pulled up her head and her wet fur was sticking out everywhere.

Cheddar laughed, and then plunged her face right back in. It was so soothing from the hot sun.

Fenara only took a few sips. "You know, we probably shouldn't just race around out here. Someone could be watching."

Cheddar didn't care. "What?" She asked getting the water out of her ears by smacking the other side of her head.

Fenara didn't answer. She walked past her back out into the wet grass. "I was just thinking. This is the only stream for miles, other Pokemon..."

"Oh, quit being so paranoid. There's nothing out here in these dead fields. You really have to taste this water. it's so clear and cold." Cheddar jumped into the small stream.

Fenara half expected her to get carried away by the current, but really the stream was only one foot wide and a few inches deep. The bank was covered in a little mud and the grass alongside the water grew tall and green until it reached up to their faces. Everywhere else more than a hundred yards away, the grass seemed much more dead. There really wasn't anything for miles except their old home more than ten miles away.

Cheddar rolled her eyes and splashed the dazed Fennekin. She jumped back immediately.

"Hey! Quit it." Fenara yelled shaking her fur dry.

"Oh come on, jump in." Cheddar tried to splash her again but she was too far away.

Fenara didn't think so. Something was telling her that this was a bad idea. "I don't know Cheddar."

"If you don't, I'm coming out and making you."

Fenara rolled her eyes. "If you can even catch me. Your fur's soaked remember?"

Cheddar looked down at herself. "Oh, yeah." She laughed, and then jumped in the water even more, pretending that she could swim with the small current while her back paws actually walked on the rocky floor. The water was so nice, she wished she lived right here.

Fenara didn't know what it was. Something, something was wrong.

"Cheddar. Did you check your surroundings out here?"

"Nope. Why?"

Fenara knew they should've. She started searching the tall grass around her but nothing was in sight.

"Hey, look." Cheddar popped out of the stream and looked over to her right. Fenara looked over too.

They both saw it, a small berry lay there. An Oran by the looks of it. It was growing out of a small plant still attached to the stem. It was the only berry in sight for miles.

Both Pokemon's instincts flared up. Unfortunately, Cheddar's appetite was much bigger than her mind.

She ran straight for it.

"Cheddar. Wait." She did. Cheddar held still and waited for the command from Fenara to continue her charge.

Seconds passed, nothing happened. "Now can I eat it?" Cheddar whined. She could see the berry right on the other side of the stream just begging her to get it. She was only ten feet away.

Fenara didn't get it. Nothing was happening. The area around Cheddar looked clear, nothing was in the grass.

"Fenara? Waiting on you. Any time now that you want to ignore your paranoid instincts. Ok? Hey, Fenara?" Cheddar stopped. The grass rustled behind the Fennekin.

"Hey!" Cheddar pointed behind her friend and screamed.

Fenara had just enough time to react. She whipped around, but immediately the Pokemon was on her.

The brown Pokemon threw Fenara straight to the ground in one leap. Then just milliseconds after, he sprinted straight for Cheddar.

Cheddar had just enough time to scream before the Eevee lay her flat, and then grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't move!" He yelled to both of them. "Don't move or she gets it."

Fenara stood up. This young Eevee wasn't even her own size. The young Eevee cub looked terrible. His voice hadn't even matured yet but why did it matter, he had Cheddar in a death grip.

"Um, who are you?" Fenara questioned. This Eevee looked very strange to her.

"Why does it matter?" The Eevee wasn't letting go of his new prize, but he wasn't about to just choke a cub his age either. "Go away, and you both can go see your family, alive."

Fenara laughed again. Cheddar was begging her to stop this and lay the Eevee flat.

"Um," Fenara was at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?"

The Eevee wasn't expecting this kindness. Anything that came out here, well, usually tried to kill him.

"This, this is where I live. Now scram!" He yelled at the Fennekin.

Fenara took a step closer. "And, what's your name?"

"Razor." He answered. "Why does it matter though? What do you want? I'm warning you."

"Hey. Relax." Fenara took a step closer. "Were just friends. I don't mean any harm."

Razor let his grip lighten up on Cheddar. The young Eevee cub was now more confused than ever.

"Why? Why aren't you, attacking me? Why aren't you trying to take my food and my home?"

Fenara laughed. "Well, I don't think I want to hurt you. Besides, You'd..."

She didn't get to finish, both Tailo and Shadow ran up seeing the three pokemon.

They saw Fenara, safe and unhurt. Then the scrawny Eevee cub they didn't recognize at all, and then Cheddar who was being choked to death.

Tailo jumped in front of Fenara defensively, Shadow tackled the Eevee cub so hard it nearly broke his neck.

Razor was quick though. He jumped upright kicking the Umbreon painfully in the face. The hit was so hard it knocked the Umbreon into a flip and he landed on his back. Then Razor bolted for his life.

He didn't get far. Both Tailo and Shadow had him surrounded in seconds. They cornered the young between the two of them but after he hit Shadow and almost broke his jaw, the two fighters did well to stay out of the deranged cub's way..

The cub wasn't letting up. "I'm warning you. I've got sharp claws. I'll take you both on. All of you!" He unsheathed them and growled at his two attackers. It was the fiercest and most saliva covered growl an Eevee cub could manage.

Shadow and Tailo just laughed. "Well I'll be, a little cub who thinks he's an adult." Shadow stepped closer but Razor didn't even flinch. Shadow was enjoying this young confused cub.

"Where's your mother son?" Tailo asked. His attitude was much more serious than Shadow's.

Razor didn't answer. He just turned and stared at the tall Fennekin before him ignoring the Umbreon behind him.

"What's it to you hothead?"  
"Oh boy." Shadow loved this cub already. "You'd better watch your tongue. Your mother's not going to be happy when we tell her what you just said."  
"My mother's not here." Razor turned back to the Umbreon behind him. "And don't ask because neither is dad."  
"Well," Tailo started. The cub whipped back around. "Where are they then? Can we talk to them?"

"They're dead." Razor's answer was quick and emotionless. It was the truth so what of it?

Both adults suddenly felt guilty. They had judged this young cub completely the wrong way.

"Son? Where do you live?" Tailo asked.

"This is my home. All of it." Razor growled at him ready to defend his territory with his life. It was a struggle enough with the wild Pokemon that ran about. Now this whole pack? Where did it end?

Tailo looked up at Shadow. He nodded. they both stared right back down at the cub.

"Well? Can you share it?" Tailo asked.

"No! Never!" Razor yelled his answer straight into the Fennekin's face. "I'm not scared of you. You're not taking it from me!"

Tailo stood up and walked back for his own safety. "Listen. We're not taking anything from you."  
"No! You're lying. You and everyone..." Razor stopped talking. The rest of the pack had walked up.

Apparently he had predicted less than three pokemon to be here, and then these two adults had shown up ruining his attack plan to scare away the other two cubs.

Now, the entire pack was here, watching him like he was some kind of circus show. He was way outnumbered for a fight now.

The hardened cub had fought many battles before. This one would be no different. He had to defend his home with his life if he wanted to survive.

"Leave." Razor threatened. "I, I don't like you guys. Go back to your own home."

"We don't have one." Tailo answered. He waited patiently for the Eevee's response.

Razor couldn't care less. "Well, then leave to somewhere else. There's a city over there, maybe it will fit you jerks nicely." He pointed out to his right, way out in the meadow.

Shadow and Tailo were immediately concerned. "Wait? How do you know of that?"

"Because," Razor answered. "That's where my mom and dad died. They came."

Tailo nodded. "I see. You're parents died from the humans huh?"

Razor nodded, and then growled again.

"So have you been living out here alone then?" Shadow asked. Razor nodded again.

The poor cub was confused as ever. Why were they being nice to him?

"What's your real name son?" Tailo asked.

Razor didn't know, but he kind of wanted to tell him. "It's, it's..." He stopped.

Tailo leaned forward ready to hear it.

"It's none of your business." The cub whispered. He jumped back up defensively.

Tailo hoped he could've broken this little nuisance now, but apparently the cub was way more stubborn than he had ever seen. He didn't blame him for what he had probably been through. A wild Pokemon like him was both a threat and a danger. But, Tailo knew the power of compassion and having a family. He would just have to give his cub some time to think, and be tempted by his well fed and loving pack.

Tailo looked at Shadow and nodded. He nodded right back.

"Ok everyone," Tailo answered. "I guess this is his territory. We should leave."

"What?" Alisa spoke up from the front. "You're going to listen to him? He's no older than I am. We should just make him give it over."

Alisa looked at the young Pokemon. Razor glanced right back over at her.

They stared, memorizing each other's faces. Alisa didn't know what it was, but something inside her popped at that one moment. What the heck?

Tailo laughed. "Yah but were civilized Pokemon here. We don't fight, we share. If Razor wants to keep his home, then we'll just have to respect that. Get a drink everyone, and then leave this cub in peace." He started walking away, back towards where his pack used to be waiting.

Razor watched him with ever step. He growled at the tall Fennekin never letting his eyes move away.

The Eevee realized that Shadow was still standing behind him. He whipped right around.

"Well," Shadow reached out and rubbed his head with his paw. "Guess I'll see you around buddy."

Just like that, he walked off. The young Eevee felt proud of himself for defending what was rightfully his. he stood up tall, growling at him until he was sure they were leaving.

The minute he had gotten away, Shadow shoved his paw over his nose. "Holy Arceus, does he ever bathe?"

Tailo looked back at the cub who was watching their every step. "He's too small for his age. His fur is scrawny, he's too thin. Shadow, this cub must fight every day of his life just to get around."

Shadow looked at him while still plugging his nose. He nodded.

They both felt sympathy for the poor thing. That cub looked like he had spent too many years alone, just surviving. They figured after some time with them next door, the Eevee would have to give in.

Fenara felt bad for the little thing. She watched as Cheddar returned back to her side. Where did Cheddar just go? The rest of the pack was heading back having gotten their drinks.

"What are you doing?" Cheddar asked Fenara. She was just staring at the young Eevee who never moved his eyes away.

Razor started pacing, Fenara just realized she could actually see the rib outlines no his fur. He must've been hungry.

She looked over at Cheddar. "Hey? Where did..."

"It's the Oran berry." Cheddar smiled and held it out proudly. "I picked it up while crazy over there was throwing a fit. Want to share it with me?"

Fenara snatched it from her paws. She ran, straight to Razor by the stream.

"Hey! Fenara? What are you doing?" Cheddar raced after her but it was useless. Fenara was already in front of the Eevee with her berry.

Razor was pacing back and forth, his young mind was trying to comprehend what just happened. Why were they being nice? That never happened before.

Suddenly, the young Fennekin was by his side. She was holding the berry by the stem in her mouth.

She dropped it, and pushed it right up to him. Razor just stood still in complete confusion.

Fenara smiled. Razor grabbed the berry from her, and just stared at her blankly. The entire time she had seen him, there wasn't a single emotion that ever escaped his face. He didn't even smile.

"What? Nooo!" Cheddar fell down to her knees and whined. "Fenara! Why would you give it to him? Now'll never get it back."

Fenara laughed. "Well, he looked hungry. Right Razor?"

The Eevee just kept staring. He turned around and started walking away with the berry stem in his mouth.

"Well would you look at that?" Cheddar frowned in anger. "He didn't even thank you. I knew he was trouble. this Eevee's a little, crazy Fenara. He's wacko" Cheddar rolled her eyes at Fenara who wasn't listening to her. Obviously this Eevee was wacko because she didn't know him for more than ten seconds, and he tried to kill her. Who does that?

Fenara sighed. "Come on. We need to get back."

Cheddar growled under her breath but followed after Fenara. She hoped she never had to set eyes on that terrifying thing again. That Eevee was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. She could almost smell him from here.

...

Razor kept walking, following the stream's edge. It led to his home.

He still had the berry in his mouth, it was uneaten though. He would carry it to his home and deal with it there.

His thoughts were everywhere. "Why were they so kind?" He asked himself. After years of suffering alone, he had gotten quite used to his own voice. "Think Jeremy think? Why would they be so kind to you?"

Maybe they wanted to take his home? Or leave him for dead somewhere after tricking him. Every Pokemon he met before wanted him out. Why would they be different?

But, this pack was different. They were friendly, kind to each other, they chose not to threaten him in the very least... Just like his mom and dad had been.

"Oh, be quiet. You fool Stay alive. Of course they're out there to hurt you." The Eevee told himself. He kept walking through the grass now heading away from the stream to his left.

"But, then why would they give you a berry?" Razor looked at the one in his mouth. It was an Oran. He remembered the flavor, it had been a while since he had found one out here.

In fact, it had been three days since the cub had last eaten. For even one Pokemon alone, there wasn't enough food out here for what he could rummage. Anyone he found in this area was obviously a threat to his own existence and survival. He couldn't have friends.

He finally made it. He dropped the berry by his home and then turned around watching for anything that moved.

The cave he owned could've fit ten Pokemon. Randomly placed close to the stream and even closer to all the food, he had defended this home with his life. He had earned the cave and every piece of land close to it with his own teeth and claws.

He dropped the berry by the entrance and then walked inside. He would eat it later, when his hunger had peaked. He had learned from experience when to eat and when to save food in order to survive.

He went inside, and then glanced back out at the surrounding grass. He was so confused.

This berry, he didn't have to fight for it? This cave, those pokemon weren't taking it from him? Was the pack not trying to kill him? How was that possible? Everyone wanted to kill him.

Why weren't they trying to move him out? Maybe they feared how strong he actually was. he had given that Umbreon a show of his strength, and they hadn't even seen him use his teeth yet. Razor knew very well just how great of a fighter he was. The Eevee never backed down from a challenge and so far, he had never lost. That was why he was still alive.

Razor went inside his home to sleep. After that, he would practice fighting and then do a watch of the area to make sure no one else was nearby. He would have to be extra cautious with that pack hanging around near his home. He would make them leave tomorrow morning or show them just what he was capable of. He would take them all on one by one if he had to.

The thought never left his head. Why were they being so friendly? It was a scheme, a plan, they were planning his murder right now. He just knew it.

The Eevee curled up against his fur and hugged his tail close to his head. The fur was spotted and covered in dirt everywhere around him but Razor thought it was comfortable anyways. He didn't even know his near death condition. As far as he knew, he looked just like everyone else.

Deep in his heart, so deep that even his instincts weren't able to pick up the answer, he had a thought. A thought that made him feel somehting other than survive, which his instincts had been yelling at him since his parents had died years ago...

Maybe, just maybe they actually cared for him, like a family would care for each other.

Maybe they were being friendly, because they thought he was lonely and needed a family, like a mom or a dad, or a friend...

The confused cub fell asleep.

...

John kicked over the pile of wreckage at the seen.

"You really should go to a hospital sir."

"I'm fine." He interrupted the other officer. He picked up another charred piece of wood. "They're just burns. You've got to learn to take a hit when you're an officer."

The other policeman got the message. He stepped back away from the annoyed captain and went back to picking up stuff from wreckage. According to John, they were ordered to search every piece of this house that existed. He had no idea what they were searching for though.

The wreckage was everywhere. The entire lab had been burned. Everything was black with smoke and char.

"Any sign of her?" John asked again. The officer by his side answered.

"No. We still don't know who we're searching for by the way."

"Yah, I'll ask the questions, ok?" John continued to pick up the broken pieces of wood. So far the body of Lauren had yet to be found.

Every firetruck and policeman available was here or in the area. It was kind of embarrassing actually for Team Citadel. John knew it too. With Chase in the hospital and he, the next guy in charge, looking like this? This was super embarrassing.

John knew what it was. He knew what saved the little Pokemon's life in his bare hands. An Espeon and an Eevee. There was no sign of either Lauren who he knew was in the area, or the scientist though. Those were the only two things he could confirm were there.

He never figured Lauren to carry Pokemon with her, but apparently she had two. An Espeon and an Eevee huh? It almost made him wish he had one by his side.

But then again, no Pokemon he knew of could match his credibility and sinister way. Besides, he had to leave here with no trace when he was done.

"Hey John? If found..."

John bounded over in three quick steps, clearing the wreckage easily. The officer didn't even get to finish his sentence.

He snapped the video camera out of the officer's hands before he could even lift it up to his eyes to check.

The officer just laughed. "What is it?" He questioned.

John looked it over carefully. "A video camera. Burnt pretty badly."  
"Do you think it has prints?"

John looked at the officer as if he was dumb. "Yah, and also, what does that little green light mean sir?"  
The officer knew that tone. Oh boy, he had messed up huh.

John continued anyways. "That means it's still running which means, we have video proof of exactly what was going on. The screen is charred, but this baby's got all the evidence we need. Take it to the building and put it with evidence. Have them clean this cracked screen up and remove the film."

John was about to hand it to him, but then he stopped.

"Actually, I think I'll take it." He walked off back towards his car.

"Well, sir? What do you want us to do?"

"Keep searching for any evidence. Let me know about anything." A sudden thought occurred to John. "And uh, set a perimeter close by so we can catch Lauren if she isn't dead. You have her picture right?"

The officer nodded. He had the target's picture somewhere, it was taken when she had entered the building before she blew it up and now every officer had a copy available.

John cleared the line of officers before him. He reached his car in the back walking at his quickest pace towards it.

He threw open the door and jumped in. He didn't turn the keys though.

He sat and stared right at the camera. He even pointed it directly at himself smiling into it.

This thing was old as time itself... But it was on.

"Lauren." He slapped his leg and wanted to cry in happiness. "Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. I always knew you were different. Now, this will tell me."

He couldn't wait to get this checked. He feared if he took a corner too hard while driving, the burned camera would disintegrate in his very lap.  
He knew about Lauren's lighter, he knew about that supposed bomb she blew up in the building. His taser worked much the same way.

This was his chance. Never had any arrest led him so close, if Lauren's lighter behaved that way, then whatever was on this video camera could be revolutionary in his studies. In his attempts.

The officer flipped the car keys in one motion and drove back through the city. The camera sat beside him, right in the passenger seat.

He knew about Lauren, and her condition. What he didn't know about was the machine.

...

"Jake?"

Jake looked up from his nap. Tailo was standing by him.

Jake looked around him now wide awake. The sun was going to set soon in about an hour. How long had he been asleep?

"Um, I thought you were waking me up in an hour?"

Tailo laughed. "Well, you missed it, but there's been a change of plans. There's a lonely cub that's generously letting us stay nearby."

Jake looked at Tailo weird. "Um, who's this cub? What's his name?"  
Tailo laughed. "Beats me, last words he said was that he was going to kill us all." He laughed again.

Jake just figured he wouldn't understand. He stood up and yawned.

"So, are we moving again then? What do you need Tailo?"

"Well, I'm glad to see your paw is better." Tailo smiled. He gestured to the now standing Jake.

Jake looked down surprised. Hey? That was quick. His paw was hardly even hurting anymore. The swelling had gone down.

"Listen, don't run or play or even walk too much on it." Tailo instructed. "If it doesn't heal quickly by overuse, you'll just snap it back out of place and that will hurt a lot more than what you did to it." Tailo nodded. Jake nodded too understanding.

Then Tailo looked behind him. If Jake didn't know any better, he was checking to make sure they were alone.

"Um, are you looking for something Tailo. I can help you." Jake jumped up ready to search immediately. "Let me guess. Fenara's gone again huh? Well I..."

"I'm here to talk about something else."

Jake wasn't expecting it at all. The tone was completely different now.

Shadow walked up behind the Jolteon. Jake turned around in complete surprise.

Shadow looked like he was going to cry. "Listen Jake. We need to talk."

Jake knew that much. He was still partly angry at his father for saying what he did earlier.

"Wh, what's this about?" Jake asked. HIs tone was faulty.

"Well," Tailo rubbed his neck. "I think we should explain something to you. Something you need to know. At least, since Shadow blurted it out."

Jake looked back at Shadow. He nodded.

"Is, is this about Alisa?"

"Yes. And more." Tailo answered.

The two suddenly walked off. Jake jumped up and followed them.

"Um, dad?" Jake ran by his side.

Shadow wasn't speaking. He was just too scared to.

Tailo interrupted. "Listen Jake. There's more to your sister than we thought. Just tell me one thing."

They stopped, now out of hearing distance from everyone else. Tailo checked to make sure no one else was watching.

"Is it true?" Tailo asked him. "Does she really want to be an Umbreon?"  
Jake hesitated. He sat still for a few seconds staring this Fennekin in the eyes.

Did he trust him? Of course he did. He was Fenara's father.

Jake nodded. he answered him. "With all of her heart."

Tailo sighed. He looked down at the ground in thought.

Shadow looked down as well. Jake couldn't believe this.

"What's wrong with her being an Umbreon? It's her biggest dream! How can you deny her that?"

"It's not that?" Tailo interrupted. "It's something else."

Jake actually grabbed the Fennekin's fur with his good paw. "Well then, tell me. It's your turn to share your secret. What's so different with my sister huh?"

Tailo was surprised by the action. He smiled, glad to see that someone cared for Alisa this much. He began explaining. Shadow jumped in occasionally to help.  
"Well, a long time ago. Shadow and I founded the pack right?"

Jake didn't know that. He nodded, he guessed that made sense.

Tailo continued. "That started with a wish. One that had a serious consequence in the near future."

Jake was confused. His crossed eyes showed it.

"This wish came with a curse. After our pack settled, we were told to watch out for both darkness and anger."

Jake thought about it. Still made no sense.

It was Shadow's turn. "If Alisa wants to be an Umbreon, then she's both of those. She's the curse we were warned about."

Jake couldn't believe it. "How is my sister a threat to you guys?"

"Her bloodlust?" Tailo interrupted.

"And if we're correct, her evolution type. It fits both of those." Shadow finished.

Jake thought about it. He shook his head. "Well, you're both wrong. Who told you this nonsense?"

Tailo suddenly looked angry. "I knew it. You think it's nonsense? What, does the safety of your pack mean nothing when an adult tells you something?"

Jake shoved him, straight to the ground.

"I care very deeply about my sister's life!" He growled. "If you threaten it, then you're darn right I care about it. I care a whole lot!"

Tailo stood back up. A few Pokemon actually looked there way but he ignored them.

"I can't tell you who Jake. I can only tell you why, which we just did." The tall Fennekin answered.

"Well, you better tell me who." Jake threatened. He stood up, willing to challenge the tall Fennekin for his right to know everything. "If someone's spreading rumors about my sister than I have a right to know."

Tailo wouldn't have this. He put his paw up gently. "Jake. Stop. You're not immature enough that you settle things with fights."

Jake sat back down, only before growling one last time at the Fennekin.

"I swear, if either of you lay a claw..."

"We won't." Tailo interrupted. "Alisa's part of the pack. She's just a cub. We're not that senseless Jake. We would never do something so evil."  
Jake believed him. He sat back down on the grass for the sake of his paw. "So, what can you tell me about this Pokemon then."  
"Only this," Tailo continued. "It would be in your best interest to not go wondering off nearby for any reason. She's close to here, but this is the best place for our pack to stay so we're keeping it that way."

The sun just started to set. Tailo knew he should wrap this up.

"Thanks Jake." He whispered. "I'm very, very thankful that you watch over your sister. Sometimes I think I should show as much devotion as you do to my own pack. You're one heck of a responsible brother." Tailo walked off, heading back towards the pack.

Jake didn't know what to think. Who was this Pokemon spreading rumors about his sister? He would have to get to the bottom of this.

"Jake?" Shadow interrupted. "You do know where your sister is right?"

"Yah." He lied. She was probably by Fenara and Cheddar anyways. Alisa wasn't exactly easy to find when you needed her.

"Good. I'm sorry too." Jake turned around to the now crying Umbreon.

"Dad? What are you..."  
"No, listen." Shadow sniffed but held it in. "It's just, your mother wanted Alisa to have this when she was little. She was so adamant that she knew her type."

The Umbreon stood back and revealed what he had underneath his paw. Jake looked at it in awe.

A fire stone. "But, Dad? Where did you get this?"

The Jolteon picked it up gently. The small red stone was nothing short of a perfect glistening ruby like stone. It reflected the sunlight off it like it actually pulled the light towards it. The stone was amazing.

Shadow just laughed. "Why does it matter now? She won't want it. I thought for sure she would but obviously," he turned back to Jake and smiled, "I guess I don't know her as well as you do."

Jake chuckled. He gave him back the stone. "I'm, I'm sorry too." He gestured to his sore neck where he had strangled him. It was so weird to think that he had done that to his own father.

"Anyways, you sure grow up fast." Shadow laughed. "Just think Jake. Now, with all of this going on," He pointed out towards the pack, "you're nothing short of being one of the youngest leaders we have here. You have a lot of responsibility right now."

Jake laughed. Sure but he still felt young at heart. He knew just how responsible he really was though. He could handle anything but all he needed was a chance. He did waste his days just hanging out and sleeping.

"So," Shadow continued on, "that's why I need you to handle the training for the cubs from now on."

Jake squeaked in horror. "Wh, what?"

Shadow was expecting that kind of response. "Well, your mother did it before, and I knew how often you helped her. I think this will be a perfect fit for you, a great chance for you to learn and grow. I know how much you love to fight and you're obviously fit for the job. What do you think? Want to be a trainer?"

Jake felt like he was going to puke. He was completely speechless.

Shadow just laughed. "Tomorrow me and Tailo are talking some sense into Razor, you can take the cubs out somewhere if you want and give them your first lesson. Make it a first memory for you while you do something so grown up."

Jake felt like he was going to cry. No, he, he couldn't do this.

"Dad I,"

"What?" Shadow interrupted. "Not prepared? You're the best fighter here out of all of us."

Jake turned to him scared to death. "Well, uh, I just, I don't think mom would think I'm ready."

Shadow's smile disappeared. So, that was the problem.

"Jake please. Can you do it or not? I can't just..." Shadow didn't know. "There's no one else here than can handle a task like that. You're the only one. And believe me when I say it, you're plenty old enough for this job. Mom would've loved you to do it. She dreamed of it every night knowing it was a perfect fit for her son."

Jake knew what he was getting into. So, this is what he had been preparing for?

It was too much, he was still in training, and then suddenly, he was just in charge?

"I, I need to think about it." Jake walked off slowly on his injured paw. Shadow nodded and let him go. The Umbreon ran past him catching up with Tailo.

Jake knew he had to, it wasn't whether he wanted to or not. He was now the trainer for the entire pack. Every cub's life was in his hands to train for.

He knew how to do the job. He could show every cub here how to fight. In fact, Jake thought it would be the funnest thing he had ever done. So much responsibility, but how many times had he woken up with his mother amazed by what she did. He dreamed of the day that it would be his turn for something so mature.

Now it was his day, he was in charge, he had as much responsibility as any cub could wish for. It was his dream, to be important.

And still, fear leaked in his mind. Why? What was he scared of? He would enjoy every second of growing up with this pack, teaching, playing, and raising the cubs up until he was old as dirt himself. He could just imagine himself like his mother trying to control the chaotic cubs like she had for so many years. Was he really that old? Or was his pack just that desperate?

It, it was too much. He needed time to think. He needed to just sit down and think.

Three questions rang through the surprised Jolteon's mind. Where was his mom? What were Tailo and Shadow talking about?

And why was his sister supposed to destroy the entire pack?

The sun had set by now. Jake forced himself to relax and try to sleep. He knew tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of his life.

Jake, the new trainer in place of his mother. He almost laughed at it. He knew very well how to train cubs. He had been teaching Alisa for a long time and look how good she turned out.

"Mom, be with me tomorrow." Jake prayed to the darkening sky above him. "I need you."

He chuckled, and then laid back down. Even with his nap, he was still tired as ever. His paws needed the rest from walking all night long.

So this was their new home and this was his new life. A trainer, for the pack that he loved so dearly. A son taking the place of his now dead mother.

Well, that would take some getting used to. Wouldn't Alisa be in for a surprise tomorrow morning when he woke everyone up. Jake could already see the expression on her face.

He fell asleep, dreaming about success, and then actually dreaming. He dreamed about a little Pikachu cub that for some reason, he couldn't quite touch.

...

Alisa had been very cautious all day. Stalking an Eevee that relied on his own ability to survive day by day, was proving more challenging than she thought.

First, she studied him. Scrawny, nothing special, same size and age as her but easily a pound lighter from lack of nutrition. She wondered if he even felt the hunger anymore.

Then there was his fur. It was almost falling out, dirty, grimy, absolutely disgusting. She could actually use the smell as a reference point for when she got too close to the Eevee and should work her way back in order to hide from sight.

Second, she watched him. Every move he did. How he spent his time. It was proving more difficult than she thought.

Exactly every forty minutes, Razor would wake up from his sleep and walk out to the front of his cave. Alisa had to snap awake every time and jump back down in the grass to stay hidden. About four times she feared she had been caught.

He would just stand there, staring, and then walk back into his cave. He was the strangest Pokemon she ever knew.

It got weirder. At one point he actually stayed awake and stared out of his cave for over two hours. Alisa didn't dare to move while he scanned the stream and the area's around him. She wondered if perhaps he could just sense danger out here but she had confidence in her skills of hiding. It was impossible for the Eevee to notice her despite the few slips she had in the tall grass.

After two hours exactly, the Eevee suddenly stood up, and walked over to the other side of his cave. There was large rock there about twice his size.

He slammed his head against it, as hard as he could.

Alisa almost wanted to yell to him to stop the first few times, but he would just get up, completely unfazed, and hit the rock as hard as he could again.

She counted. One hundred and fifty two head-buts and he didn't flinch from a single one. By the time he was done, Alisa was sure he could've bulldozed his way through a brick wall. Why was he training like this? How the heck could an Eevee his size take that torture without even feeling the slightest headache?

And then, suddenly, he got up and walked back over to his cave. That part of his day was done, onto the next.

He walked in front of his cave, and started cleaning his fur.

Alisa couldn't believe it. He did take baths after all. It was a miracle. If he bathed, how did he still smell so badly?

She soon saw why. Without his mother, the young Eevee had no idea what to do. He would lick the fur, and then leave it completely alone, not sure what to do with it. No one had ever taught him as a young cub to groom himself. Alisa had been taught when she was less than one month old. It was a natural thing to know, it was second only to breathing and walking.

In two minutes the cub was done and walked off again. He didn't clean his tail, or his paws. All he knew was to lick his side fur where he could reach. He had never been taught how to use his paws to reach his ears, or comb the fur clean when he was done so all the dirt and grime would get out.

Alisa almost pitied the poor thing. The sun was setting in the distance but for the first time, she didn't care about getting back to her family on time. She stood still, watching the young Eevee.

Alisa had been waiting for it, she had been eyeing it the whole time. Finally, he did what she was waiting for.

He walked over to the Oran berry, and ate it in one bite. He chewed for a few seconds, licking his lips clean, and then licked the dirt below where the juice was. He swallowed, and then it was done.

No savory of flavor, no regrets, he finished the berry in two seconds without a care and walked back into his cave.

Alisa now wanted to yank on his ears and ask him what was wrong with him. Could he even taste the deliciousness? Who just shoves an Oran berry in their mouth completely unaware of the taste or flavor? Besides Cheddar of course. Alisa thought.

Not much else happened, she couldn't see inside the dark cave but always kept an eye on it in case he came out again.

She sat and watched, for hours upon hours. Soon the sun was almost below the horizon but she kept watching. Even quicker came the night, and then the stars when the sun disappeared. Alisa never once thought that maybe she should head back home and check up on everyone just to show them she was alive.

In those long hours, she had plenty of time to think. She lay down in the grass pondering on what she had just seen trying to keep her eyelids open.

Everything about the Eevee was mysterious. He acted like he didn't have a heart, or couldn't feel any pain, Alisa knew she always wanted to be able to survive on her own strength and will but this was way too extreme. This Pokemon had lost all sense of what was normal and what wasn't.

Alisa also had a problem on her mind. This whole time, hours on hours, and she didn't want to leave? Why?

It wasn't her, it wasn't that she was in danger or something, it was, unexplainable.

The first time she actually looked him in the eyes, she felt different.

Her instincts for the countless hours that she had sat and stared at him told her to keep staring, to even ask him. Only her fear kept her back from asking him the questions in her head.

That part scared her. Alisa had grown up locked with a family and a brother and a million others, she never once wanted to be friends with a stranger. She was always forced into making friends like Fenara and Cheddar.

But now, she wanted to be his friend. Even if it would cost her life.

it was ten o'clock and the stars were shining bright in the meadow when Alisa finally fell asleep. Her eyes drifted on one last thought before she fell into complete sleep out in the tall meadow grass.

Why did the thought of Razor, make her feel... Sympathy. She just wanted to get to know him.

Razor fell asleep in his cave, curled in the very back corner. He had his spot where he could curl up against the dusty wall and avoid the most wind in order to stay warm. He knew very well how cold the nights could get when someone was alone.

He looked up at the stone wall before him, he brushed each mark with his paw, slowly.

"Goodnight mom." He whispered to the first mark. "Goodnight dad." He brushed the second one right next to it.

The Eevee cub curled up in the corner of the cave now done with his daily tasks. All that remained was to confront the pack tomorrow about leaving and then start over making sure he survived day by day.

Well, he had that and one more problem of course. There was always that Eevee sleeping right outside his cave.

He would have to check up on her tonight, probably during one of his forty minute wake up calls to make sure nothing was planning to kill him.

He wondered, what the heck was her problem anyways? he would wake her up later, and find out, or make her leave the area. It wasn't every day he had a stalker that appeared to not want to kill him but just watch his every move like he was different. He couldn't care less about what she was doing as long as it didn't affect him or his territory.

He fell asleep, never truly asleep though. He had to be ready for anything to attack him at a moments notice. That pack next door was very mysterious and so was this Eevee.

He kind of hoped that the wild Pokemon outside wouldn't get to the dumb Eevee outside. Apparently she didn't know the dangers of sleeping outside. Didn't surprise him, since she appeared to not know anything else about surviving either.

Would he save her if that happened? No. He wouldn't. He curled up asleep, ready to wake up in exactly forty minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

**-Hi honey! I'm home!**

**(Cute female Jolteon walks into room)**

**-What? Who the heck are you?**

**-Oh. Hey Alisa. We've never met. I'm Jake's wife, Jackie. Thanks for watching over the cubs for me.**

**-What! Jake has a wife? Can you please get these little maniac fur balls away from my...**

**-Hey kids! who wants a sandwich? (All the Eevee's rush into the kitchen)**

**-Oh? Thanks. I didn't know it was that easy. I tried looking for an off switch but you know, kids right? I hate em. Haha, (Rolls eyes)**

**-Haha, anyways. I thought it would be good for us to know each other. Where's Jake? Has he fainted again?**

**-What? What do you mean again? You just got here.**

**-I know silly, I've only been alive for like five minutes. I know my husband Alisa. (Checks on Jake) Oh boy, I thought he would do that after finding out about our cubs.**

**-Wait? Let me ask you, who are you again?**

**-I told you, my name is Jackie. Jake had a crush on me back in the day. I'm the perfect fit for a wife now that the author wrote it in. Where is he by the way, we need to talk about my long term stay. I hope I can find a hotel.**

**-Ok, but what are you going to do? Jake's never going to approve you and one swipe of a pen and you're history. You still need approval from me and the author and I don't think Jake will let you stay here. And frankly, I don't like you, or all of Jake's kids. Those things are just awful! So what are you going to do? You're just minutes away from disappearing.**

**-Well, would it change your mind if I gave you this? (Hands Alisa a book)**

**-How to become an Umbreon in ten days?**

**-Yah, I thought you might like it, because you know, it's like your wildest dream to become one. Anyways, I payed for some private lessons for you and a whole graduation ceremony that cost like a thousand dollars so you could become an Umbreon. Is ten days short enough? I can get you the three day package if you want. It's only five thousand dollars more so it shouldn't be a problem.**

**-What? No. Please. This is perfect. I take back what I said. (Takes book) Wow, look at all these illustrations.**

**-Perfect. What kind of sandwich do you want? The usual?**

**-Are, are you making me a sandwich?**

**-Of course, the best aunt deserves the best. Extra Mayo, no onions, extra bacon, and no bread, right? Is that how you like it?**

**-Um, yah actually, exactly like that. Uh, thanks. You know, you're a really cool Jolteon Jackie. I take back what I said. You can marry my brother all you want as long as you keep making me sandwiches like that.**

**-Aww, that's so sweet of you. Thanks Alisa. Anyways, if you help me out, I can split the fortune with you fifty-fifty.**

**-Fortune? What fortune?**

**-Well his life insurance policy of course, silly. I just filed it fifteen minutes ago when I first appeared. The four million dollar policy should be effective tomorrow morning. Right when us three are going on a date together to the lake.**

**-Huh? I don't understand.**

**-It's really quite simple Alisa. You, Jake, and I all go out to Silver Lake, we swim all day long, there's a small accident, Jake drowns without any paw prints on him, we collect the money, and...**

**-Oh dear Arceus! You're planning to murder him! Oh my! Oh dear... (Nearly faints)**

**-Murder him? No, no, of course not. Why would we ever... (Winks and walks away) Anyways, do you want three sandwiches or four? And I'll get you some extra bacon too because I know you love that.**

**-Um, can I have four? No, wait! Jackie! We have to talk about this! Stop! You can't kill him!**

**-Shh, you'll wake him up. (Kisses Jake on the cheek. Slips him a drink) There, that out to keep him knocked out until tomorrow morning. Right in time for our date with just us three. (Winks and walks away)**

**-Eww, did you just kiss my brother? That's so gross... No! Wait! Jackie? You can't do this!**

**-Oh, relax Alisa. Everything going to plan. Just remember, don't tell anyone or I might have to come after you too. See you tomorrow morning for our date. (Evil laugh around corner)**

**-Oh boy. What, what do I do? I think, I think I'm...**

**(Faints on floor next to brother)**

**-Well, would you look at that. Both of my sleeping potions worked. Now who could do such a terrible thing I wonder. (Goes off and makes sandwiches)**

Chapter 24

Jack didn't have much room to dream this night. It was over quickly. He was comfortable, surprisingly for his condition.

The minute he woke up to the blaring noise of cars and traffic, he knew his hopes were defeated. He was still an Eevee and it was at least eight in the morning.

Wait? Was he outside?

"Lauren?" He questioned standing up wearily. He still remembered the burning house and staring into Lauren's face. "Lauren? Lau..."

He didn't get to finish. The pain that attacked his muscles was like none he had ever felt.

Everything in his body was sore. Everything from the claws underneath his paws, to his tail that had been squished by John earlier. Everything on him felt like it wanted to explode.

Jack thought he could take pain as a human, maybe a punch or two. This was unbearable though.

The Eevee tried to stand but Jack gave up and collapsed to the ground. His quick mind snapped awake, reacting to his environment, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere soon feeling like this.

Jack had been sore from a workout every now and then. This soreness was different though. Not only were his muscles sore in every way, his fur was sandy and sticky from the ash. The hits he had taken left huge bruises underneath his fur that he could barely feel, his paws felt like they couldn't even lift up a grape if they had to. How they could support his own weight right now was nothing short of a miracle. This was the soreness he felt after a Pokemon gets as close to death as he did. His body was already recovering rapidly, healing as fast as Pokemon would. His inner instincts knew that Jack needed to stay alive no matter what.

And yet, despite all this, his mind worked frantically. Jack knew the minute he woke up, his survival mode was still on. What he discovered to be his instincts inside him, were demanding for him to survive worse than they ever had before.

Jack curled up in the corner of the alley wall deep in the shadows feeling safe and sound. He could hear the traffic, he could see the trash bags in the alley way that he was dumped in. It was a big jump from waking up inside a bed to suddenly smelling and sleeping beside garbage bags four times the size of him. He missed own bed and leftover pizza for breakfast. He missed Lauren already.

So, this was his life now? An Eevee that woke up next to trashcans and smelled like smoke? One that couldn't even stand up and would be left for dead until he died from these injuries he had on his fur? Tons of cuts and bruises covered him despite his minds instincts to ignore the pain. He was doomed. He might as well have turned himself into the Pokemon Center now and gave himself up for experimentation.

He was starving, he was thirsty, he was dirty, he was as close to death as nature could get him. Worst off, Mariel wasn't even...

"Wait. Mariel?" Jack jumped upright. How else did he end up out here besides the Espeon dragging him out?

"Mariel! Mariel!"

"Be quiet!" Eseral yelled from right behind. She stood up slowly from her quick nap.

Jack had never been more happy in his life. "Mariel! You're ok."

"Of course I am. I'm fine. You on the other hand..." Eseral stood up and stretched immediately waking up. Her mind wouldn't let her relax one bit with all these noises and smells going on.

"Wait a minute." Jack sat back down relaxing his paws since they hurt. He tried to ignore the feeling of his fur again even though it was the only thing keeping him warm. "Mariel, why are you..."

"Ok. Just stop." Eseral jumped right in front of his face and stared him in the eyes. He could feel her angry breath against his long snout.

The look she gave... Jack gulped. He prayed his new paws would let him run faster than this Espeon could chase him.

"Let's get something straight here." Eseral met the Eevee's fear filled gaze. "My name, is Eseral. Not Mariel, Arial, Cereal, or Mary Lee!"

Jack gulped again. "Ok. I'm sorry." He knew his small Eevee voice would come out submissive to this giant pokemon standing before him.

Eseral smiled. Jack's mind was completely thrown off guard.

"Here." Eseral reached behind her and supplied two berries. "Eat these. It will help where the fire touched you. Sorry about that by the way. It was unavoidable but you don't look so bad besides the injuries. Feeling sore today?"

Eseral laughed and walked off a little ways. Jack wasn't sure if she was planning to kill him or somehow, miraculously, being nice.

Jack didn't even realize he had been burnt. He looked all over himself but couldn't see any burn marks.

"Where did I get burned? All I see is black ash all over me. I really hope that smell isn't me." Somehow, his nose could pick out the difference between the city smoke, and the smoky ash in his fur. His scent was very distinguishable.

Eseral chuckled, and then pointed to the tip of his tail. Jack looked over but sure enough the smallest spot on it had been burnt. It kind of looked a match had fallen on him.

"Either way, it will help you recover if you eat them." Eseral walked past him out towards the end of the alley way. She kept watch for both of them standing close to the street but in the shadows. "Eat those Jack. They'll help. We need to leave as fast as we can."

Jack looked down at the berries before. "Rawst berries? Eww?" He stuck out his tongue but it only managed to pick up some of the ash on his fur with how long his tongue was.

He immediately spat it out and stepped away from the berries. "You couldn't sneak me a peach cobbler or something Mar... Um, Eseral?"

Eseral laughed again. It confused Jack that she was suddenly being so friendly. "What's wrong with you Jack? What kind of Pokemon doesn't like a good berry? I've never seen anyone turn them down before."

Jack defended his position. His reason was very simple. "Well yah, but only Pokemon like this kind of food. Humans..." He stopped talking. "Did I actually just say that."

Jack got the correlation. Eseral motioned for him to eat them anyways.

"You know," Jack started. "I had a bad experience with berries when I was little. I thought they would taste good as a kid but um, apparently humans..."

"Just eat the darn things will you?" Eseral rolled her eyes and growled at him.

Jack gulped. Some of the ash went down his throat but he didn't care.

He remembered exactly what Pokemon berries tasted like. Bitter like tobacco, salt, and mud. He had never tried one again as a kid after that day. Why would this be different?

"Well. Here it goes."

He reached down and sniffed the two small blue Rawst berries. Immediately his ears perked up.

"Hey? They smell kind of good."

Jack took a small bite. Eseral rolled her eyes.

Jack had never tasted something so juicy before. This was a mix between a strawberry smoothie and a Pop-Tart.

The berry was completely natural. The juices exploded in his mouth with nothing sweet or sugary added to it like normal human food. For his heightened senses and overgrown tongue, this berry was delicious.

Jack finished the two berries as quickly as he could. Already his paws were holding his weight better.

"Wow." Jack laughed. "Those were delicious. I should've eaten them more often." It occurred to him that maybe his changed senses had something to do with the flavor change.

He could feel the effects instantly. His destroyed muscles worked again and his head started thinking straight. Jack could feel his Pokemon reflexes snapping back awake with every passing second. That was the fastest recovering he had ever seen.

"Wow." It was all he could say. He jumped up still slightly sore, but completely awake now.

"What did you put in those berries Eseral?" He looked himself over surprised at how much better he was feeling.

Eseral was glad to have her real name back. "Well, I guess as a Pokemon, maybe you recover faster. At least, I think so."

Jack thought about it. That was exactly how he felt, like he had just recovered from the impossible.

A thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute." He looked around him staring up at the tall buildings. "How did I get here? I fell asleep in the lab. How are we way out here?"

"Actually. You fainted Jack. I think you gave your body the worst adrenaline rush it had ever had."

Jack was surprised. He fainted? As an actual Pokemon? He knew very well that meant that he had fought as hard as he could until he passed out. With how strong he kept discovering his new body to be, he was surprised that was even possible for him to faint.

"That still doesn't answer my question." He stared at Eseral with his crossed eyes and flat ears. Immediately he shook his head trying to get them up again. That feeling was so weird, he could never get used to having ears the size of his face.

Eseral smiled. "Well, lets just say that a little pink guardian angel came back in the lab and saved your hide from being captured."

Jack stared at her as if she was crazy. "Um, what does Mew have to do with this?"

"No, you moron." Eseral rolled her eyes again. "I saved you. I came back and pulled you all the way out here."

Jack was even more surprised at that response. "You, you saved me?"

Eseral nodded, and then smiled. She went back to the corner, three feet away from where Jack had fallen asleep, and continued to watch the traffic.

"Um," Jack wasn't sure what to say. That was completely nice of her. Heck, she had risked her own life for his. "Well, thanks. I guess."

Eseral chuckled. "You're welcome. I only did it because I felt sorry for you but, I'm glad to see that you're ok."

"Does this mean we're friends?" Jack asked before thinking.

Eseral whipped right back around to him. "Well, if you call using you until we get out of the city before dumping you, friends? Well then yah, we're friends."

Jack was offended. He knew this Espeon hadn't changed. "So that's your plan then? Use me to escape the city and then dump me in some trashcan while you flee?"

Eseral smiled. "No. I've decided, you won't last ten seconds out here or out there without my help. You don't know the first thing about being a Pokemon."

Jack felt insulted, but what could he argue? He knew very well that he was the most disgraceful Pokemon he had ever seen.

"So," Eseral continued, "I've decided, I can't get out of this city without your help and I need you."

Jack smiled. Looks like he was good at one thing. "So what's your plan then?" He really hoped this Espeon had one, and it involved him staying alive.

"Well, you get us out of the city, and then I'll take you to my home. You can live with my pack and call it home if you want."

Jack's smile disappeared. "Home?" He whimpered.

Eseral knew this was coming. "Well, I'm sorry but unless you have another machine hidden behind your tail, I think you're stuck like this Jack. I'm sorry, but we can figure it out in a later time."

Jack gulped. He almost wanted to cry.

"I, I think you're right." He gave in. "Lets, lets just focus on getting out of here first."

Jack brightened up smiling, and Eseral returned the smile.

"So," Jack started walking to the edge. "What's the plan? How de we... Ow!"

Eseral grabbed his tail in her teeth and immediately pulled him back. Jack jumped up and grabbed his tail hugging it tightly.

"Eseral! That hurt! What the heck?"

"First things first, stay out of the sunlight." She directed pointing out where the alley ended. "You can't just waltz out into broad daylight now. You're a Pokemon."

Jack growled at her. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. I can watch my own back." He stood up again but Eseral pushed him down gently until he was crouched to the floor laying low.  
"Listen Jack. You don't know the first thing about staying alive. You have no instincts for hiding at all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Let me up."

"No. I need to explain to you how to stay hidden. You won't last out there for one second if you get caught."  
Jack stood up despite her warning. "And you don't know the first thing about a two way offer. I'm the only one who can get us out of here. You don't know everything Eseral."

Eseral growled under her breath. "Just listen to me. Every Pokemon in the entire city will see you with how sneak around. Yes, you can give me directions and get us out, but unless you do as I say, you're not getting out of here in one piece. Ok?"

Jack thought about it. He sat back down defeated.

"Fine. Just teach me whatever I need to know then and I'll make sure we can get out." He couldn't believe he was being trained how to be a Pokemon. This was beyond his wildest imagination, being trained by another pokemon, how to behave like a Pokemon because he was a real pokemon!

Eseral stood up. "Ok. Good. The first thing we need to deal with is your smell."  
Jack jumped straight up. "What? What do you mean my smell? I take showers every day without fail."

Eseral laughed. "Well, when other Pokemon smell that ash on you from a mile away, they'll come and investigate. You need to get that off so your smell is indistinguishable."  
Jack actually thought that was quite smart. He knew if he tried, with his new nose he could probably spot everything within a hundred yards of here. Of all things that changed, he did like being able to smell things ten times as easy, like the putrid smell of the city smoke that filled every inch of the town. He never knew the city could smell so bad as a Pokemon.

Eseral sat and waited for him to react. "Well? Are you going to clean your fur or not?" She sat and waited.

Jack looked about him throughout the alley way. There weren't any open windows. "I don't really see how I can without some kind of sink or bathtub. How am I supposed to wash off my fur without any water?"

Eseral sat and stared with a smirk across her face. Jack noticed her awkward look.

"What?" Jack questioned. "What did I say?"

Eseral just continued to stare. She thought the answer was obvious.

Jack thought about it. He didn't have any water, but Eseral was just expecting him to magically be able to clean his fur.

The word dawned on him... Clean? But Pokemon clean with their...

His ears shot straight up.

"What! No, no, no! Never! That's disgusting." The Eevee backed up until he was beside a trashcan that was full.

Eseral just laughed. "Jack, it's a natural thing. I already cleaned my fur while you were asleep to hide the smell. Now it's your turn."

"What? You, but you, you licked yourself? Gross!" The Eevee stuck out his tongue shaking his head in disgust but he only managed to lick his nose by accident with how long his tongue was. Already Jack could taste the bitter dirt on him.

Eseral stepped closer. "Jack, I don't know how you did it as a human, but yes. Pokemon use their tongues. Why is that so scary?"

"Because!" Jack spat back. "You can't use like a river or something? You're tongue? That's so gross!"

Eseral was enjoying this. "You don't even realize how weird your sounding do you? I've never known a single Pokemon to not want to use their tongue."

"There's, there's got to be another way" Jack's mind raced with ideas. "Maybe we can find a river, or I can just rub myself clean. Here, look, I'll show you."

Jack took his paw and rubbed it across the ground below him. Instead of getting any of the ash off, his paw was now sticky with the floor's grime.

"Well, I'll keep trying. It'll work." He continued to rub his paw but he was only making it worse.

Eseral just laughed and laughed. "Jack, I don't know why you're so scared. It's totally natural. You'll see what I mean. Just try it."

Jack felt like he wanted to cry. "No, no. There's got to another way. I..." He shut his eyes hardly able to even think about it. "I can't just lick myself. It's, it's so inhumane." He shuddered at the thought.

Eseral just couldn't stop laughing. Eventually she stopped and met Jack's panicked eyes.

"Listen Jack, we've only got so much time. You have to clean yourself now or we'll never make it out of the city before night. I want to get home as much as you do."

Jack took her words in. He looked up at her, and then down at his slime covered ashy black paw.

"Are, are you sure there's no other way? Maybe we can..."

"Jack?" Eseral interrupted. Her tone was like she was trying to convince a cub to do this for the first time. Her last words carried on and grew higher as if she was talking to a baby.

"Jack, it's the only way. You're gonna have to lick yourself."

Jack's heart was racing, his breathing was quickening, but he knew very well, that he would just have to do this now or never.

"You, You promise not to tell anyone? Absolutely no one hears about this!" The Eevee's tail shot straight up and he glared right at the Espeon. "Ok? No one? Don't tell you're family, don't tell anyone, please don't tell Lauren!"

Eseral just laughed even more with her hearty chuckle. "I think if you actually try it, you won't even care. No pokemon in the whole world will care if you lick your fur, but just to appease your paranoia, fine. I won't tell anyone."

Eseral made a motion with her ruby on her forehead and then smiled. Jack figured it was someway for a Pokemon to promise or something.

"Ok? I," Was he really going to do this? This was so disheartening, every last shred of humanity was being torn out of him if he complied. "Ok. I think I'm ready."

Eseral almost wanted to cheer. "Great. Here's how you do it. Start with your paw and..."

"Don't watch me!" Jack suddenly interrupted. He made a circle motion with his paw for Eseral to turn around. "Don't watch. This is embarrassing enough."

Eseral rolled her eyes and turned around. "You don't even know what you're supposed to do. The only thing embarrassing is how much you hate something so natural."

"Yah, whatever" Jack interrupted. "I can do this myself. I don't your help, I can do some Pokemon things without you breathing down my back." He rolled his eyes, Eseral just chuckled.

"Whatever, let me know when you're done." She walked over and started watching the alley way again in case danger came. The traffic outside was in full swing for the morning rush. Eseral had never seen so many cars before.

Jack made double sure Eseral wasn't watching, he didn't know why but somehow knowing he was alone made this feel more natural.

He looked down at his paw, the pads were covered in some green alley slime and every inch of his fur was black with smoke.

He almost wanted to puke. He wished he had to lick the trashcan beside him instead of this. Why was he doing this? What was left of his humanity that it had come down to this?

He held his breath, and stuck out his tongue. Very slowly he came closer and closer to his paw.

He touched it, and held it there for a few seconds. He could taste every inch of the car oil, used diapers, and black ash that his Eevee paws had been walking in inside the alley. There must've been a billion other flavors that his Eevee mind didn't recognize, nor did he want to.

He stood there, with his tongue on his paw and his eyes shut tight. The taste in his mouth lingered as he held still.

"You have to actually lick..."

Jack looked up, Eseral whipped her head back around. "Never mind. Not watching. Continue." She turned back around and continued watching the traffic. "I'm just gonna say this Jack, this one of the most embarrassing things I've seen from a Pokemon, even one like you." Eseral kept her mouth shut, choosing not to say all the insults she came up with in her mind.

Jack pulled his tongue back. He flicked it a couple times on his lips trying to get the flavor out.

It was disgusting. He could taste everything. His mouth was now sticky with the muck that he had walked on across the entire alley and from the lab.

He forced open his eyes and shuddered at the taste. He looked down at his paw and flipped it over so he could see the damage he had done.

His ears popped up in surprise. The ash, a small part was actually gone. Instead of black where his tongue had connected it was now just a dark grey.

He almost wanted to continue just to see the results, he quickly did another lick and then squinted his eyes shut preparing for the taste to come.

His paw was actually getting cleaner, the pink pads underneath were starting to come out. He smacked his tongue on his mouth getting the flavor off. It was twice as bad this time.

He could taste it all. Used car oil? Some old clothes. Even a leftover pizza that had spilled onto the ground next to him from years ago. Everything imaginable was on his paw.

Jack had something click in his mind. His thoughts dazed, the taste didn't go away but suddenly, he didn't care. The sight of his paw cleaner sparked something inside him that he hadn't felt there since he had changed.

His inner instincts changed. Instead of continuously telling him to survive, his heart told him something much less urgent; personal hygiene awareness. Jack still thought this was horrid, but his instincts begged him to get to work. It was like the difference between knowing what was right to do, and what was the most absolutely disgusting thing he thought imaginable; they were both the same thing but one of them was a much better approach than the other.

The more he sat and thought about it, the more natural the feeling came. His head was almost begging him to lean down and lick his paw clean not able to withstand the ash one second longer.

Jack shut his eyes, and took another lick. And then another. And then another. Soon he could taste the black dust everywhere in his mouth but he continued, doing anything to keep these instincts of his satisfied.

He could taste the flavor, but didn't care. He knew he was licking someone else's trash off his paw, but why did it matter? As long as he kept licking, then he was doing the right thing. His trance had finally set in. It was a natural thing.

Eseral hadn't kept her promise. She was completely turned around watching Jack in his process. Just like she thought, it had become natural for him. Granted it was his first time and he was doing a terrible job by the looks of it.

"Jack?" Eseral questioned. He snapped open his eyes and froze.

He didn't even realize. It was like he just woke up from a trance. He snapped his eyes open and stood staring at his paw which was centimeters from his face.

His bright pink tongue was all over it. Holy Arceus, he was actually licking it! He must've gone over it like ten times.

He jumped awake and spat out as much of the dirt as he could. Eseral just laughed.

"Gross!" Jack whined as he continued spitting. "Ugh! It's everywhere!"

Eseral just laughed and walked up. Jack stopped jumping about and held still when Eseral was standing above him.

She smiled, and pointed to his paw. Jack looked down.

HIs eyes shot wide. The entire end of his paw, from the pink pads to the claws and all the fur on the top, was completely clean. He could see the groomed Eevee fur below it. His natural brown coloring. No more ash was no his paw.

He almost wanted to cheer but the stench in his mouth was more overpowering than his will to continue. "Eseral. This is, this is just..." He wanted to say disgusting but already his mind was accepting the gross ritual.

Eseral smiled. "You're not finished yet. You still have a ways to go so get to work."

Jack looked back down at his paw. He knew the rest of his fur was now just ash, the human trash taste would go away soon and he would just be swallowing burnt laboratory mixed with a little saliva.

"Well, I still don't want you watching. Can you turn around?" He motioned with his paw for her to get moving.

Eseral rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get over it. If you're going to be a Pokemon, you'd better get used to this now instead of later."

Jack knew there was nothing he could do. He gave up, and lifted his paw again.

He knew exactly what would happen, he would take his first few licks regrettably, and then his mind would snap back into it's trance and he would clean himself until his entire paw was done.

He sighed and tried it again, purposefully licking the part that was clean just to get used to it, this time the taste of Eevee fur reached his mouth.

He looked down at his paw, and saw only the parts covered in black. Already his mind was begging him to clean the filthy mess.

"Clean." His instincts told him. "Clean your paw. Start right there. You're filthy, don't forget to lick there either. Or right there." Jack never thought his thoughts could be so unnatural.

Jack kept licking, it was way more continuos now. For some reason his eyes closed every time but instead of worrying about the taste in his mouth, his main thoughts were how clean he could get his paw to be. One by one he licked the ash marks off his paw.

Eseral knew her job was done, Jack was grooming himself like a natural now. She turned around, and waited for him to be done.

Jack noticed it halfway through. He thought he was in some kind of trance before when he started, but now his instincts were in full control. All he wanted more than anything else in the world, was to keep licking and licking.

He reached the bottom of his paw. He snapped his eyes open. What now?

He looked over at his other one. "What?" He stood back in surprise.

It was already done. Did he? "But I didn't," Maybe he did actually. Who knew? How long was he in his daze? Had he managed to clean both is paws in that short time. He didn't even realize how much time was passed or how long he had been doing this. He didn't care, he didn't think, everything was blank up until he opened his eyes. It was like he was hypnotized or something.

Jack looked up at Eseral. She was patiently watching the traffic before her for any sign of danger. Jack noticed how well she stayed near the shadows of the wall.

So, both his paws were done. Now what?

"Um, Eseral?"

"Move on to your ears." She instructed already knowing his question. "Get your paw wet and then rub your ear until you feel your fur again." She didn't even turn around to show him but kept watching the traffic respecting Jack's wish.

Jack tried to look up to his ears, somehow his instincts already knew that was next.

He looked down at his paw, how was he supposed to get it wet?

Already the saliva formed. His Eevee instincts got to work. When he looked down a small drop of spit fell to the floor below him.

"Ok. That's gross." Jack muttered to himself. He shut his eyes and prayed that no human would ever know about this.

He licked his paw, like a thick coat of soap, his paw was covered in the enzyme filled liquid immediately. He rubbed his ear, and then licked again.

The procedure worked quite well. Jack didn't know why but he always closed his eyes, maybe that was just his thing or something.

He refused to think of it as unnatural anymore, it wasn't. In his Pokemon mind, cleaning was now just a daily task for him. Still, he wouldn't have minded a hot bath right now instead.

He finished his ears, and instinctively moved onto his tail. He pulled the fluffy appendage in front of him and began to work.

This one was different. Now he had to lick the fur and then scrape it with his paw for the best effect. Only one thought reached his mind at a time, just lick, then scrape. Repeat. Never once did it occur to him again that maybe he should stop and consider panicking.

Jack didn't know how long it took, his mind was in a sleepy instinctive daze.

Suddenly, he licked his back paw one last time, and then just like that, he was done.

He opened his eyes, seeing the now clean brown fur below him. Was that it?

"Um," Jack shut his mouth and spat immediately. "Uh, gross!" He could taste the black smoke again, absolutely everywhere in his mouth.

Eseral turned back around, She jumped up in glee.

"Hey. Not bad." She walked right up to him. "That's not bad. Impressive for someone who thought this was the grossest thing ever. I guess you caved in."

Jack couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. "Eseral. What do I do about this?" He pointed to his now blackened mouth that was covered in the fine dust. It tasted very similar to a car tire, Jack didn't know how he knew that.

Eseral laughed. "Just ignore it, who cares?" She stood and smiled at him.

It occurred to Jack that perhaps Pokemon didn't use toothbrushes. He had always hated bad breath as a human, but now? Eseral was right. Who cared?

He stood up. "Ok. I'll admit, that was the grossest thing I've ever done." Jack still couldn't believe he had just done that.

Eseral smiled. "But, also admit, it was a natural thing right?"

Jack thought about it. Was it? "Well, I was only doing it for like, two minutes."

"It's been twenty." Eseral interrupted.

Jack's clean shiny ears shot straight up. Twenty? He had been doing that for twenty minutes?

"But, how's that..."

"Because," Eseral started to explain. "I know you felt it. I told you, it was natural. Just admit it Jack. You're becoming more like a normal Pokemon every day."

Jack hung his ears. His nicely groomed tail fell to the floor.

"Ok fine. It, it was natural. I don't know. I guess it was just instinctive or something. I hope I never have to do that again."

Eseral laughed. "Well? Do you feel better?"  
Jack smiled. With his clean fur, he felt great. He actually noticed that the ashy smell from his fur was gone now. His strong nose couldn't pick it up, just as Eseral had planned. Now no Pokemon would be able to pick up his scent as easily as before.

He didn't know, but he didn't care, that his breath smelled like an ash tray. Eseral didn't mind though and neither did he. They were Pokemon, built to only care about what kept them alive and each other. As far as Jack knew, every time he tried to think like his old self Eseral would just keep making fun of him

Jack had a horrible thought. Was, was this becoming more natural? Two days and he had progressed this far. What would he be like in twenty?

"Ok. So what happens now?" Jack asked jumping straight up, forcing his mind onto something else. He was surprised how good clean fur actually felt. It was like buying a whole new set of clothes from the mall.

Eseral stood up also, and walked to the edge of the alley.

Jack followed, "When do we..." Immediately Eseral shoved him back down and pushed him into the alley.

"Ok, first off. Don't ever just walk out of the shadows like that. Geezes, you don't know the first thing about stealth."

Jack growled. That insult had hurt. "Well, maybe I'm not used to having to sneak around my own kind every day like they're trying to kill me."

"Whatever." Eseral interrupted. She took another glance out at the street. "So, the first thing to stay hidden, is to keep your tail down at all times."

She pushed his tail down, because it was standing straight up.

"Second, you've always got to be.. Dang it Jack! And keep your ears down too."

She pushed his ears down against his head because they had shot straight up. He growled at her lightly.

Eseral continued. "Listen, it's simple. Keep everything low. Your body, your ego, everything in your mind has to lay low. Your mind has to be quick and silent, make every thought about trying to stay alive. Next, make sure you watch your step. You can slip on the slightly wettest part of the ground and lose your balance and fall victim to whatever's behind you. Also, always know where you're going. You can run a lot faster now, I think, so just be ready to react every second."

Jack nodded. "Ok, that sounds easy enough. Just be quick and silent." He had already forgotten the rest.

Eseral turned back around and smiled. "Easy huh? When you're running from a full size Houndoom on your tail and you know that one mishap for just one split second is the difference between getting just your tail nipped, or your neck torn out." Eseral looked down at the terrified Eevee who was imagining it all.

"Let me make it very clear Jack," Eseral threatened, "there's absolutely nothing easy about trying to stay alive when your as small and tasty as you are. You're now officially, on the bottom of the food chain."

Jack gulped. They way she said it made it seem so real. "Ok." He whispered. He forced himself to stand up and forget the mental picture he had in his head of him being mauled alive.

"So are we ready to go then?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, one last thing." Eseral turned back around to face him. She smiled. "If you're half the Pokemon you've been lately, just listen to your instincts. They'll keep you alive. Just, don't think, act. You're adrenaline will do the rest. Don't be surprised or startled, just do whatever you think is right and we'll be seeing my pack before tomorrow morning." That was all the advice she had. She smiled at the last thought. She was so close to home she could almost see her family.

Jack nodded. He agreed with her every word. "Ok, are we heading out there then?" He pointed out to the street but then realized that his paw was accidentally outside the shadows of the alley. He pulled it back immediately but Eseral didn't even notice.

Eseral didn't know. She looked at him as if he knew the answer. "I don't know. You tell me?"

"What?" Jack was immediately frustrated. "You mean you don't have a plan? What happened to your so bright ideas? How are we getting out of here?"  
Eseral just chuckled. "Well, it was my job to make sure you stay alive. I've done my part, it's your turn to get us home."

Jack sighed. He guessed she was right.

"Well," He stood up and walked just past Eseral in the shadows, "I guess I should figure out what street were on."

He took a few steps out, Eseral started growling at him.  
Jack suddenly realized what he was doing, "Oh, yeah." He jumped back behind the Espeon stepping out of the broad daylight and went back into the shadows. For a second there, he was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Eseral couldn't believe him sometimes. "Are you sure you're ready? We're only getting one shot at this."

"Yes." Jack pushed his way up past her. "Here. Trade me spots so I can see the street."

Eseral backed up behind him, Jack took her spot, right at the alley edge. The entire city was waiting for them just outside the shadows, inches from Jack's face.

Jack was trying to figure out what street this was. Everything was so unfamiliar. "Um, I think we're on..."

"Jack! Will you keep your darn ears down!" Eseral tried to swat him but he ducked below the hit, straight back into the shadows instead of standing straight up like he was. Eseral swore he was going to get them both killed.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry." Jack patted his ears making sure they were down this time. He double checked his tail just to make sure. What was Eseral's problem? No one was going to find them in here.

Jack continued to stare out into the street. Little by little, the place was becoming familiar.

"Hey!" Jack's ears shot straight up. "I know this place! We're on..."

Eseral grabbed him so quickly he didn't even have time to panic. She thrust her paw over his mouth and used the other one to keep him on his back, pinned to the ground.  
"Jack! What are you doing!"

Jack made her let go by pushing her off. "Geezes Eseral. Let go of me!" He shoved the Espeon off him and jumped upright himself.

He growled. "Will you quit pulling my fur! That hurts you know."

Eseral was panicking. "Jack. How many times do I have to tell you? You can't just stick your huge pointy ears out into broad daylight!"

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well, You don't see anyone coming to investigate do you?"

He said it too soon. Amidst all the noises they could hear from the city, Two distinct sounds reached the Pokemon's ears.

The small taps of shoes on sidewalk. The sound of a two humans walking. Every noise in the entire city was ignored by Jack's ears except these ones. His mind pointed out each thump of the shoe that hit the ground below it.

Why did his mind care so much? Because the steps were getting louder and louder. The humans, were coming closer.

Jack and Eseral jumped up against the alley wall so fast, they could've dodged a thunderbolt. No sooner were they crouched against the shadows when the two kids popped up in front of the alley way staring at them.

"Did you see him?" The young boy asked his friend. The other looked right at him.

"I don't know. I saw something. It looked like little brown ears."

The two boys sat and watched. Jack could feel his heart pumping so loud he feared the humans would hear it with their weak ears. He could feel every pulse run through his body.

Jack looked up at the kids' eyes. They were staring right at him, unmoving.

Jack knew what Eseral was talking about now. How could he have been so foolish? Her precautions were not useless like he had thought. She was trying to save his life!

Staring up at these two young boys, only a few thoughts went through his head. They were so big, they looked so dangerous, absolutely nothing about them was good for an Eevee like him. He knew, that the humans would take him and all his hope if they got the chance. They could throw a single Pokeball and it would be all over.

In one split second, his adrenaline broke out and his instincts were screaming like never before. The voice in his head was deafening.

"HIDE! EARS! TAIL! STAY LOW!... JUST FREAKING HIDE YOU MORON!"

The boys sat and stared into the alley. After a little while, they got bored.

"Dude, this place smells like garbage. Come on lets go. I want to train my Pokemon at the park before it closes."

The other one agreed, plugging his nose from the rancid smell. They walked off heading down the street, out of sight.

The minute their footsteps were out of hearing range, both Eseral and Jack let out gasps that could be heard by each other they were so loud.

They stood still for a few seconds, finally daring to breath. Jack must've been holding his breath for at least thirty seconds.

He turned his head around slowly. Eseral gave him a look that meant nothing short of, 'I'm going to murder you!'

"Hehe," Jack chuckled. "Um, sorry?" His adrenaline was starting to fade away but every second seemed to last an eternity while he recovered. He still thought those kids would come back and capture him to be forever theirs after.

Eseral took one last breath, relaxing fully. She looked down at the ground and stood up slowly not meeting Jack's eyes.

That was too close. She had been, just minutes away, from never seeing her family again.

She didn't need to say it. She walked up to the alley edge again staying in the shadows as usual. The coast was clear. They were safe.

She turned to Jack, trying to hide her frustration. "You were saying something about the street?" It was all Eseral could say without screaming at Jack this very second.

Jack stood up slowly, he walked up behind the Espeon.

Eseral glanced behind her, she noticed Jack was being extra careful about staying low and keeping his ears and tail down.

She smiled, about time he knew how to act like a real Pokemon.

"Um," Jack started remembering his thoughts, "I know this road. It's twelfth street. That means we can turn right on Victory and reach the park in about a mile. That would be our best bet and we can find a way out from there."

Eseral didn't like the sound of this park he spoke of. "What's a park?"

Jack forced himself to relax more. His adrenaline was still rushing like crazy. It made his speech falter on every word. "Well, it's a place where humans gather, there's lots of foliage to hide in. We can..." he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Eseral? I'm sorry! I almost got us caught. We, you could've been killed!" Jack started pacing growling at himself in his own anger.

He paced back and forth in the alley way shadows. "You're such a klutz Jackson. A moron like you should know better. What were you thinking? You're going to get you and Eseral killed! Some Pokemon you are! A Pokemon!"

Jack tackled the stone wall next to him with his shoulder. It hurt very much.

"Jack? Stop." Eseral commanded. Jack just looked up at her with the anger in his eyes.

"Why should I? Look at me. I'm the worst Pokemon to ever exist. I'm the lowest piece of filth that wakes up by garbage cans and almost gets my friends killed because I can't even listen to a single piece of advice..."

Eseral walked up to him. Jack was forced to stop in his rant and look up at her. She was so tall.

He knew he was acting immature. Still though, he had almost gotten her killed. He had every right to think poorly of himself.

Eseral looked down at him, and smiled. "You know, you may be the worst Pokemon to ever exist, but I got out of that burning house because you were there to help me." It was the first compliment Eseral could remember giving to Jack. It felt good. He needed a good uplift of spirit right now.

Jack smiled back. "Eseral. I'm sorry for dragging you down and nearly getting you killed. I'm sorry if you don't see your family because, well, I'm stuck with you." How many times had he messed up now? Three? Four? It was a mere chance that the two of them were still alive by each other's side.

Eseral smiled back, forgiving him. "I'm sorry too. For all the insults... Fur-ball."

Jack chuckled. He stood up fully. "So? Are we friends again?"

"Never in a million years." Eseral walked back up to the edge of the alley. "So, what's your plan of escape?"

Jack thought about it. He crept up behind the Espeon, doing well to keep to the shadows, keeping his tail and ears down instinctively.

"Well, we can't make a run for it. We'll be caught out in broad daylight and the traffic is at it's fullest." Jack knew, in this tiny body, those car tires looked much more deadly to him now than ever before as they raced by. "We can't just waltz down the sidewalk either. Every human in town would see us." So really that was there last option. There was nothing they could do.

Jack walked back into the alley and gave it some thought. "Eseral, I really don't know what we can do. I think we're stuck."

"Well," Eseral went back by his side. "Maybe we can just make a run for it. We are much faster than humans anyways."

"Yah but they release a few Pokemon and we're done for. We can probably only make it a few hundred yards at best." Actually, Jack didn't know if that was an accurate guess or a completely lunatic idea. "Either way, we're not running there. It's one mile to the park from where we stand." To his surprise, he could just barely smell the running water of the manmade stream at the park which he knew so well. He was surprised his nose could pick up water from deep inside this trashy area.

Eseral looked bummed. She was out of ideas too. So then that was it?

Jack looked around him in the alley, there had to be something they could do besides running. Something?

He needed a plan. He needed to visually see it. The Eevee did still have one part of his humanity stored away. Jack was always one for a plan. He was a scientist.

"How are we supposed to get from here," Jack drew a line on the ground in thought. He made an imaginary street corner in his head and mentally placed the park. "To here." he pointed at the spot in his mind.

Eseral chuckled. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking." Jack answered. Eseral noticed that he did that a lot. Maybe it was a human thing. Or probably just a Jack thing.

Jack stared at the design in his head. From Twelfth street, to victory street was three fourths of a mile, too far to run. From Victory to the park, that was only a fourth of a mile. Maybe with a diversion, and all the gods on their side, they could make it there in a run.

A small apple fell from the over filled trashcan beside him. Jack watched it carefully.

It bounced, and then rolled to the other side of the alley. It hit the corner and stopped against the wall.

Jack's ears popped straight up. He ran out to the edge of the alley and made sure to keep his ears down and stay in the shadows this time.

He looked down Twelfth street. It did exactly what he thought. The cars coming at him raced up the slope before going past him unaware.

So, Twelfth street sloped down to Victory, and then Victory led to the park. The distance then was only one fourth of a mile to run. There was a downhill slope all the way to Victory road. Perfect.

Jack turned around. He looked at Eseral, and then looked up at the filled trashcan behind her.

"Um, Eseral?" He smiled cunningly. "Have you ever been inside a washing machine before?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok everyone. So this is a short author's comment, :D It's been a long time since...**

**(Front door slams shut and Alisa runs in)**

**-Quick. Help me. We've got to hide him. (Drags unconscious Jake across floor)**

**Alisa? What are you doing? Why are you two soaking wet?**

**-Quick. We have to hide! The cops will be here any second.**

**WHAT! What the heck did you do!**

**-It wasn't my fault! Jackie was planning to have brother murdered for money.**

**What? Alisa, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard.**

**-No, no! It's true. Jackie filled out a life policy on him so that if he died, she would get four million dollars. She was planning to drown him at the lake and collect the money, she was going to split it with me so I had to kill her. I tipped the boat and ran for my life dragging Jake with me.**

**Alisa! That's crazy!**

**-No, it's true. You have to believe me!**

**No it's not. Jackie was taking you out to the lake because she was the best swimmer for her team and wanted to impress you guys. She filed the insurance form because she was getting a half off deal and it expired if she didn't send it tomorrow. She wasn't planning on killing you guys at all!**

**-But, what about the sleeping potions. And all those winks she gave me?**

**She's a practicing alchemist. It's just her hobby. She winks at people when she likes them as a sign of trust. Alisa! No one is planning to kill you or your brother!**

**-Oh. I guess that makes sense. Did you say that she was the best swimmer for her team? So that means that when I flipped the boat over she still got out aliv...**

**(Door slams open again. In walks soaking wet Jackie)**

**-Where is she! I'm going to KILL HER!**

**-Holy Arceus! Quick! Write her back in! She's coming! WRITE HER BACK IN!**

**Ok, ok. (Write's on paper. Jackie disappears)**

**-Oh thank goodness. (Nearly faints on floor) She's gone. Ok, we're ok then.**

**Well, I'm glad that's over. I'm sure going to miss having a bunch of Eevee cubs though.**

**-I'm not. Jackie and her fourteen cubs can disappear for all I care. At least Jake will have some free time now that he's not a father.**

**Yah, we still have an unconscious Jake to deal with. Alisa? What do you say...**

**-Oh yes! Let's dress him up. I'll grab some pink bow ties and you get the glitter. (Runs off to get supplies)**

**Well. That went well. Sorry about Jackie but she was a lunatic anyways. ;)**

**I'm going to take a moment to say thank you to all my readers, meaning you, for taking time to read my story. I love you all! :D**

**-Hey? Who are you talking to?**

**No one. (Shuts computer) Now, are we aiming for a cute school girl or a like a preppy college student.**

**-I say we dress him up like one of his cubs. Do you have nail polish by any chance? Oh, and we'll need some flashy eyeliner.**

**Oh boy. This is going to be so bad when he wakes up. Just to be clear though Alisa, he gets one free shot at you after he wakes up. Ok? Whatever he says goes.**

**-Whatever, just help me get this pink ribbon tied to his tail.**

Chapter 25

Alisa was dreaming again. Her dream didn't involve the cave this time, but instead there was some cub that insisted she play with her. A little girl Pikachu actually.

It was over quickly. No sooner had she just said hello to the cub when she snapped awake.

There are times when you wake up because your body is done sleeping, and then there are times when you wake up because something is wrong.

In Alisa's case, it was the latter. Alisa snapped her eyes open forgetting everything about her dream and only worrying about her present danger.

She looked up into the stars. A dark shadow was standing over her, there wasn't enough light in the darkness to even see the edges of his fur. It was just a brown furred Pokemon standing over her, inches from her face.

She didn't need to see him to know who it was. When the smell reached Alisa, her nose twitched and instantly her mind correlated who belonged to that awful scent.

It was that deranged Eevee. Razor was standing over her, just inches from her face.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to panic, or just wait and see what he would do but either way, she knew she was going to die.

Razor just stood there staring. There was absolutely no emotion on his face. Alisa was staring into a brick wall that just looked down on her. They stared into each other's eyes and then Razor woke up from his trance

Razor saw she was awake. "You should go home," and just like that, he turned and started walking back to his cave.

Alisa was upright immediately. "Wait? How did you know I was here?"

Razor didn't laugh. He didn't laugh or smile or even change his pace by the slightest bit. He didn't even answer.

Alisa was immediately frustrated. No one woke her up from a nap and then ignored her like this without a good reason. "Hey. I'm talking to you."

Razor didn't answer. He was halfway back to his cave now. Almost to his comfort zone where he could ignore her and whatever that other thing was in his mind.

Alisa got up to follow. Immediately she stopped. What was she doing? Why would she even consider following this maniac cub? Razor just kept walking, each step he took made the pressure on Alisa's choice worse.

She couldn't just leave. It was exactly midnight, the stars were up, either her family hadn't noticed her disappearance or they had searched all day and night for her without a sight of her, but she couldn't just leave Razor.

What was wrong with her that she dared to approach this cub. She shook the thought from her head, and tried again.

"Hey. Who are you?" Alisa called out to him. She had already forgotten his name if she had even heard it. "What are you doing out here alone?"  
Razor didn't slow. He just kept walking.

Alisa had a quick decision to make. Either she goes back home to her family and acts like she was there the whole time, or she confronts this cub that might kill her.

"Oh boy," she whispered under her breath. "Mom, help me."

She ran, and caught up with the cub. Her decision was made, she would find out what the heck was with this cub that she just couldn't leave. What was it about him that caused her to act like this? Why were her instincts screaming to talk to him?

Razor kept walking. His cave was about twenty steps away now. Alisa ran up right next to his side and stared at his face the whole time. He was starting to get annoyed by it, just a little.

"What are you doing? Why won't you answer me? You talked earlier." Alisa tried everything but nothing got the cub's attention. "Are you deaf or something? Answer!"

She prayed to the stars above her that this wasn't a mistake. Her instincts were asking her to do it though so that meant it was safe right? Would her strong instincts ever lie?

She jumped, right in front of the cub and held her ground. Razor was forced to stop walking.

If Alisa could tell, she thought she saw just a hint of surprise on his face. The first real emotion he had ever shown but it didn't last for even a split millisecond.

"You're going to answer me." Alisa threatened. "Because I'm not leaving until you do. I'll stay here all night if I have to, you won't be able to live with yourself with my pestering." She lurched forward to show how truthful she really was about holding her position. Razor didn't even flinch. The same questions were running through his head.

Razor stood still in his surprise and stared Alisa in the eyes. For the third time now, he had stared this cub in the eyes entering that unknown trance. He had already memorized what her entire face looked like. He was just about to question the thought further but his instincts shot back to yelling that one thing. "Survive!"

Immediately, Razor snapped back to his old self. The thought disappeared and Alisa was nothing but a regular Eevee again.

Razor side stepped her. "There's wild Pokemon out here. You need to head home." He kept walking ignoring her glare.

Alisa was even angrier now. "Did you not hear me? I told you. I'm not leaving."

She waited for his reply but he just kept walking again. He was about five feet now from his cave. He was almost safe from her antics.

Alisa jumped in front of him again. "I'm warning you. I won't move. You'll just have to go right through me."

Razor did as she asked. He put his head down colliding with her chest, and literally pushed her back dragging her feet across the dirt.

Alisa's instincts flared. She tried to push back against his head but he just kept pushing her and walking forward. She reached out, and clawed Razor across the cheek making him stop walking.

That made him stop. He froze, lifting his head up, and then pawed where his cheek was now slightly bleeding. The thought of her eyes lurked right back into his mind. The same darn emotional questions shot straight to his mind. Was his cheek bleeding?

Alisa looked up and froze. Did she just do that?

Oh dear Arceus, she had just attacked Razor? Oh, she was as good as dead!

"I'm sorry." She whispered as quickly as she could. She could feel herself backing up naturally to make as much room as possible between her, and this deranged Eevee that was going to kill her.

"Please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that, you pushed me. I had to." Alisa kept backing up. When she was six feet away from the Eevee, her instincts told her that maybe this would be a safe distance to avoid an attack from the Eevee. After that though, if he attacked? She was so doomed.

Razor looked at the small trickle of blood on his paw, his cheek was bleeding. That wasn't good, but whatever. It was just pain.

He looked up into the frightened Eevee's eyes and read Alisa's reaction. Her tail was down and she looked like she was ready to defend herself with her life.

He stared right in her eyes. Again, they had entranced him.

He blinked. "You're standing in my cave."

Alisa's ears shot straight up. She slowly turned her head and sure enough, she was about a foot deep inside his cave. the tall cave ceiling cast a shadow reaching her tail but left the rest of her outside of it.

She was standing inside his cave? Oh no. Now she was doomed and Razor would tear her to shreds. Already Alisa could picture the wall mount of Pokemon that dared to trespass here just hanging inside his cave. She could picture her small Eevee carcass hanging from the roof along with other intruders. This Eevee could rip her to shreds and she would be a deranged Eevee's chew toy for the rest of her life.

What was she supposed to do? Run? She couldn't move because that same question was still in her head. something about Razor that... Why in Arceus's name wasn't she running for her life!

Razor stood up and kept walking. Alisa shut her eyes and braced for her death but he walked right past her, not even meeting her eyes.

Alisa could hardly speak. She opened one eye. "What?" She stammered seeing that he was ignoring her. "But, I don't..."

"It's late." Razor interrupted. He turned and met her eyes, forcing that thought out of his head. "You need to head back home to your family. There's wild Pokemon out here right now and it's not safe."

Alisa had the craziest idea ever. Razor hadn't attacked her yet, maybe?

"Um, can I stay here?"

Razor just knew she was going to ask it. He got up, and walked to the corner of his cave where he slept. He didn't roll his eyes in annoyance, but he almost wanted to.

Alisa was now panicking. "No, don't ignore me. Please. I don't understand it but you're making it worse!" The feelings were overriding her sanity now.

Razor turned around from where he stood. He was missing valuable sleep because of this pestering cub that followed him. For some reason though that didn't bother him. He just, his thoughts were exploding in his mind.

He let the first one come to his mind and then answered it. Why wasn't he killing her right now? He didn't know but he didn't want to kill her after all. It was like she had him bewitched or something. She was intruding, on his lands! He should've killed her.

Along with his answer, came the slightest emotion. For the first time in years, a real answer let loose a real emotion.

Alisa saw it, the slightest hint of anger. Razor was starting to get fed up with her.

"You need to go home." He reminded her. he sat back down in the corner and refused to answer anymore of his desperate questions.

Alisa sat down right where she stood. She was two feet into the cave now. "No. I won't. Not until you explain what you're doing to me."

Razor was having enough. His expressionless face turned into a frown. "There's wild Pokem..."

"Yes, I know." Alisa interrupted. "You've told me a million times but I'm not leaving. Never. Get used to me standing right here because I want to stay." She slammed her paws down. She knew this Eevee wouldn't attack her so why not play her cards.

Razor had enough. First she annoys him which he could put up with, but now she was disrespecting his privacy. He loved his privacy.

Razor stood up, his ears fell down against his head, his tail fell low to the floor.

He got up, and crouched low to the ground. He knew very well, how to assume a fighting pose.

Alisa's eyes shot wide in fear. That stance could only mean one thing. She crouched low in submission and started inching back to the outside of the cave.

Razor was planning to attack her. She could just read it on his angry face. Her cards hadn't played out like she had hoped.

Razor started growling. "What's your freaking problem huh? Why won't you just leave!" He spat at her.

"I, I just..." Alisa wasn't sure what to say. the poor cub felt like she was going to start crying. She stood low to the ground ready to run for her life. "I, I just thought you needed a friend. I'm sorry."

"Well listen," Razor stood at the front of his cave now standing tall. Alisa was forced to look up at him from the outside. It was cold and miserable out here.

Razor didn't yell because he wanted to kill her, he yelled because every time he looked at this Eevee, the darn questions just shot to his head. He dared answer a few more, forced to by her pestering antics, but it only made his anger worse.

"I don't need a friend. Go back home to your family! I don't need you. I don't like you. Just stay away from me, from my cave, and get the heck out of my head!" He turned around and stalked back into his dark cave. Alisa noticed that his walk was much angrier than before. He was actually showing his anger now with every step, just filled with emotion

Alisa had a choice again. Run, or stay.

Why were her instincts yelling at her to stay! Every inch of her body wanted to approach the terrifying Eevee again. What the heck was wrong with her! She was going to die!

Razor stood by his corner ready to fall asleep. He heard paw steps approaching.

He looked up, only to find that the Eevee was approaching him. Why was she..?

"I'm sorry." Alisa interrupted his thoughts. Razor stood back up.

"I"m sorry but, I'm not leaving. I don't care if this is your home, if my pack is out there, I don't care if you kill me. You can't even drag my carcass out of here. I think that you need someone by your side and my instincts..." Alisa stopped talking not sure what she was even saying. She hoped that he wouldn't see the nervous twitching in her tail as a sign of weakness.

Razor couldn't believe this. This Eevee was more pestering than he imagined. Even worse were his thoughts when she was around. If she left, hopefully those would go away with her.

But, for the first time in years, he felt he couldn't do something, he couldn't kick her out. His ears lowered and he let his survival instincts die down just slightly. All because he had answered one more question in his head.

Why was he not killing her? Because he didn't want to. Why didn't he force her out of the cave?

... Because he trusted her.

"Ok. Fine." He turned around and curled up in the corner alone, refusing to make eye contact.

Alisa nearly fainted. "What? Really?"

Razor didn't answer. He curled up tighter to fight against the cold midnight air. He didn't mind that this Eevee was standing in his cave even though he never let anyone do that.

Something was different about her, besides her stubbornness of course but he couldn't quite place it. No one had ever been as stubborn as her before, except him on the worst of days.

Alisa didn't know what to do. She had permission to stay? Was this a trap? It was like she was falling asleep at a strangers house that she had never met.

But, those darn questions didn't leave her mind. The stubborn Eevee refused to answer them so she remained stuck in her plight on whether to run or stay.

Everything about the cave was interesting to her. She looked around the empty walls and spotted the two marks on the wall near where he was sleeping.

She walked over, and held up her paw, reaching out to it. What were...

"Don't touch those." Razor demanded from where he was curled up. He wasn't even looking at Alisa with his face shoved against his dirty tail where it was comfortable but he instinctively knew she would ask about those markings. He was trusting her more and more and hating her more and more every second.

Alisa flinched, and held back her paw at his command. "What are they?"

Razor sighed, just a little. The emotions were still stifled in his mind.

"They're my mom and dad. They're dead."

Alisa felt her heart jump. She didn't know that. "I'm, I'm sorry." She almost wanted to reach out and touch the marks again just to show her compassion to his dead parents. Alisa had a thought. She hung her head remembering what she looked like. "My mom's dead too."

Razor opened his eyes. "Really? What was she like?" He asked partly interested.

"Well," Alisa gave it some thought looking at the marks on the wall. "She was funny, and warm. She was taller than me and brother." She knew she could go on but that was all that came to mind at the moment.

Razor thought about it, and then curled up into a tight ball again. Nope, he wasn't answering anymore questions. No more questions. No darn questions! Please!

Alisa stared at the markings in wonder. The two symbols represented something. "Do these represent your parent's types?" Alisa asked. She reached out to one but didn't actually touch it. "Is this a water droplet?"

"Yes." Razor interrupted. He was curled up tighter than he ever was before. "And the other one's a lightning bolt. My mother was a Vaporeon and my dad was a Jolteon." Razor curled up tighter until his tail was brushing against his mouth and he was nearly eating it. The cramped position was hurting now but he didn't care. It stopped his thoughts from coming "The humans took him." He curled up even tighter.

Alisa looked at him curiously. "Who are the humans?"

Razor actually opened his eyes again. He thought all Pokemon in this area knew about them. He guessed this pack was from far away.

"They are tall creatures that leave large prints. They take Pokemon and they never come back." He was curled up so tight now that his paws were hurting from the strain he was putting on them. He had his claws out, raking against his fur.

Alisa's eyes popped wide. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "That's, they took my mother though."

"I thought so." Razor answered, somewhat saddened but not really caring. Anything to stifle the thoughts.

Alisa thought about it. She never knew those huge creatures were called that. It didn't make her feel any safer from them though. Since they took her mother, she would've killed them all if she had the chance again.

So now she had a thing in common. He had lost both his parents, and she had lost her loving mother.

Alisa stared at the symbols before her on the wall. She reached up, and touched the water droplet one.

"Goodnight mom." She whispered to it. It made her smile.

She walked away from the cave and headed over towards Razor. He was curled up so tight it hurt his bones. It was the best he could do to avoid the real pain in his mind.

Alisa stared at him. She didn't feel so much fear anymore from him. His looks were awful but she could understand why. She wondered how he would've turned out with parents or Pokemon to help raise him.

Razor's smell was still there, but she didn't care. His cave still felt foreign, but she felt safe. This dangerous, unkept, deranged Eevee in front of her was nothing short of killing her minutes before, but now she felt more safe here than at home.

It wasn't like her brother where she loved him, or her father where she listened to him... Somehow, just somehow, she cared for this Eevee. All the thoughts in her head asked her to stay, with him.

Alisa knew what it was. She pitied him. She pitied his poor lost soul knowing exactly how he must've felt. He was lost and she had found him.

She walked up, and forced a spot next to him, gently pushing against his fur. It smelled, but she felt more safe and warm next to him than she ever had before. Razor was just like a friend to her now even though she still didn't know his name.

Razor opened his eyes in surprise. He looked over to find that the small Eevee had even dared to curl up against him.

What was she doing? Does he get up and move? Why did the questions start going away? Why was he trusting her?

His eyes opened, his ears slightly raised, for the first time in years, his instincts said something different.

"Jeremy," they answered from deep inside him, "Don't hurt her. She's a friend. You can trust her. Trust her. Trust." It repeated the word over and over. "Just trust her. You'll feel safe."

Razor didn't like it. He didn't trust anyone. Not her, not her family, not the Pokemon outside, he didn't even trust himself.

He sighed, and curled back up into a ball still pressed against her side. Maybe he would trust her, just this once.

The questions started drifting away. His mind went back to it's peaceful state of sleep. All because she was so close to his side.

He fell asleep feeling more warmth than ever before in his cold cave. He had forgotten the feeling of someone else's fur by his side to keep him warm.

it felt good. Alisa near him, felt right. It made him feel less crazy in his panic driven world.

He hoped her pack would stay, just a little longer so he could get to see Alisa more. He hoped that tomorrow, he had the sense to give up some of his territory in exchange of Alisa's kindness.

...

John hardly slept that night. He was in his replacement office under the first floor because construction was being done to repair the floor that blew up above him. His desk was awful and his chair was super uncomfortable. He missed his large office upstairs filled with his own papers and work.

He awoke with a start, unconsciously feeling for his taser in his back pocket. It was still there. He had that dream again.

He hated that dream. It reminded him of the past because it was the past.

John pushed his chair out and stood up from the nearly empty desk. The lights were off and he had spent his night impatiently waiting for his results. Chase wasn't even at the building today since he was in the hospital for burn wounds.

His walkie talkie never beeped in his pocket, that meant that they didn't find Lauren. Well that was bad news to begin with. He would have to drive down to the hospital and check on Chase before doing anything because the grumpy chief probably wanted to see him now. He could already imagine Chase after being scalded by that woman trying to force his way out of the hospital into his office so he could find her. He would visit him, and then get to work on catching that young girl today making sure she got justice for everything she caused, and maybe he would ask her a few questions of his own.

But first, his results. He jumped out of the chair and walked to the elevator not wasting a second.

The front desk was open on the bottom floor by now handling a few civilians with morning business. John checked his watch reading seven in the morning. Why on earth did the evidence recoverer not call him sooner? He had warned him that this was urgent.

He pushed the button to the middle floor, and stepped out without even waiting to see if anyone was in his way. The hallway was long and empty rooms were on every direction of him.

At the very end of the hallway was the largest room of them all. Built like Chase's office except much smaller and the view wasn't near as good.

At the cluttered desk, lay an officer in uniform except without a gun or a bullet proof vest. It was just to show that the man worked here in some higher position.

John couldn't believe this. Without thinking about it twice, he stormed right up to the desk.

'Wham!" John slapped his hand against the table so hard the papers on the desk flew everywhere.

Instantly the man was awake. He fell out of his chair and scrambled to get up.

"Uh, John? Sir." He stood up and saluted. "Uh, sorry sir." He checked his watch. Seven?

What the heck?

John just smiled. "Get your hand down. Where is it James?"

"Um, where is wha..."

"The video camera!" John yelled. He threw his hands up and James actually flinched.

It wasn't really his fault. He wasn't technically an officer but he did work here. His job was to recover any evidence that had been destroyed. John had approached him late last night and handed him the video camera saying get to work. Nothing else was said.

"Please tell me you have it." John pestered. "If you've managed to get some sleep and not one piece of that film is recovered..."

"No, no sir. It's not like that. I recovered it all. Well, what I could scrap." James hoped he had chosen his words carefully enough.

John turned around and was already walking towards the door. "Show me." He demanded bursting into the hallway.

James faltered at his desk grabbing his papers from the floor but gave up and ran to catch up with John. He followed him as he walked to the room where he had done his work late last night.

"It was difficult sir. I couldn't get all of it. Half the memory is burned, and the device is old. You think a man like this would have decent tech right?" He chuckled but John didn't find it funny.

John looked at him curiously. "What do you know about him?"

James just shrugged. "I read the file. Well, most of it. That's when I fell asleep..." He stopped talking knowing that the last line probably wouldn't do him any good to say aloud.

They turned a corner, the observation room was right here.

"Ok." James said a little frightened. His fingers were twitching with his anxiety. He hoped John would be impressed with what he recovered even though it made no sense to him. "Um, it's right in here."

He opened the door to reveal a room with some mechanics on a table, a computer in the corner, and then a screen projector. This was normally a briefing room so there were chairs and other tables for coffee against the wall since James had used the room solely for his recovery work.

"As I said earlier," James continued to explain getting to work. "The memory has been burnt. I could only recover so much from this equipment." He chuckled. "I actually had to go grab some old tech just to be able to work with..."  
"Yah, I know." John interrupted. He pointed to the large projector screen. "Is it working?"

"Uh, yes. Here." James went over to the computer in the corner and clicked a few buttons.

A few seconds later and the small device hooked to the video camera clicked and made the burnt camera work. The projector screen lit up with what he could recover.

"It's only the later half of the video sir, that's all I could get." James explained.

John pulled out the foldable chair near him in the corner and sat down. He was so curious to watch the video that he was sitting in his chair backwards with his hand up to his chin.

The video started. There was some scraping as the camera tried to get to work, and then it started playing.

The screen was very dark, apparently the lights were off when the video was taken.  
"Turn the brightness up." John commanded. His eyes never moved from the screen.

"Um, well, I can't. It's an older model. The camera,"

"I said turn it up!" John yelled even louder.

James tried his best. He went to his computer and turned the brightness up there hoping it would transfer over. It did, just a little but enough to see something on the screen.

John stared at the black and white screen. He didn't even care if the video was in black and white, he just wanted to see what was on it. Right here, right now.

He stared at the colorless objects on the screen. The characters inside the video were hardly distinguishable since the power was out in the building where the camera was. John noticed that the lights on the walls weren't shining like normal. In fact, the electricity shortage was the first thing his mind registered of all the things there.

John focused on the screen letting his interrogative mind get to work.

What was he staring at? Two Pokemon. One Espeon by the looks of the split in her tail. That one was obvious. The other was an Eevee. The cream colored tip of the tail and neck made it obvious as well.

What were they doing? Talking? Chatting. Just doing Pokemon things. What were they saying?

"Turn it up." John commanded.

"I can't sir. There's no sound." James was half expecting for John to yell at him to turn the volume up anyways but John just stared at the screen.

John kept staring, and staring. Every single act of these two pokemon interested him. The way the Eevee's expressions were jumping about from surprise to question. The Espeon's tall stature but she stood still and in more control than her relative. Even for two just normal pokemon, something was odd about the Eevee's behavior and how the Espeon reacted. This obviously wasn't just a normal Pokemon conversation.

John smiled. He figured something out. These were the same two Pokemon he saw when the house burnt down and he almost killed that Eevee in the hallway. So now this video had some importance to Lauren's great secret. How interesting that the same two Pokemon Lauren had, were in the basement at this same time a video was rolling. He had to get those two Pokemon for the giant puzzle before him.

But one thing at a time. He could find an Eevee and an Espeon later. He needed to focus on the video. What else was it trying to tell him?

The video didn't have much else to show when both Pokemon ran out of the screen heading for the stairs out of the video. John stood up from his seat.

"Perfect." He muttered. "How long until you can recover the rest of the video?"

James gulped. He grabbed his neck collar. "Um, well I can try but it will take a miracle to get anything else. I can try sir."

John turned to face him. "I don't care what you do, get as much of this video off it as you can. Enhance it, brighten it up, do everything. I want to see every detail of this video when I come back."

John stood up, folded his chair against the wall, and headed for the door.

"Also James," he added turning to face him before walked out. James looked up from the computer with his tired eyes.

"Make sure Chase doesn't know about this. He's got enough on his mind already."

James looked at him surprised but John didn't give him time to react. He shut the door and hurried out the hallway to the elevator. He was late for his meeting with Chase at the hospital. Traffic at this hour was going to be horrible anyways and he would be stuck at twelfth street forever.

James sat and stared at the screen before him. The video was still going, the fire in the corner that started it all slowly crept over the screen before the rest was black and the camera stopped rolling.

James sat down in the chair slumping into it. He needed a coffee right away if he was going to get this done. Recovering burnt memory cards from outdated video cameras was no easy task.

James restarted the video, careful not to go back too far to the damaged part. He started the odd video again watching the screen.

He had seen it four times now, but every time it was weird to him. That Eevee, something was off with it. The way it looked at it's paw like it was new. Or how it freaked out every time it's tail and ears moved. Huh? He wondered what the whole pointing to the chest deal was about. At least the Espeon looked normal.

"Hm." James flipped the screen off and got up. "They are just Pokemon James. What do you expect? Them to talk?"

Little did he know how close he really was.

...

Alisa woke up quite comfortable. This was the second time in one sleep that she had gotten up.

This time she actually woke up because the light was shining into the cave. She blinked awake, adjusting the light, and then stood up, forgetting that weird dream she had. The cave was no longer there like she thought but a young Bulbasaur insisted that she play with him. She never did, refusing to get near him. How many Pokemon could she meet that just wanted to play with her? She missed the days when her dreams made no sense.

She yawned and stretched. The dust on the cave floor was in her fur from all her rolling around in the cave. She noticed that her side was cold.

Where was she? Home? Did Tailo finally find a place for them to sleep?

She looked around her yawning. Her eyes shot wide when she saw it.

The two marks on the wall. She was... She was inside Razor's home. Oh no. What did that mean? What was she going to do? Her pack! They'd be looking for her not knowing where she was right now.

More importantly, where was Razor?

Alisa ran up to the front of the cave and jumped out into the daylight. It was blinding for a few moments but Alisa didn't care. Maybe she still had time.

She saw the sight and panicked. There was Razor standing by the stream near his home. He was talking to both Tailo and Shadow.

"Oh no." Alisa collapsed to the ground. Her worst fears were coming true. "Oh no. I"m doomed. I'm dead. Dad's going to kill me for this."

Tailo mouthed her name talking to Razor, asking if he happened to know where she was. Razor pointed towards his cave without even looking giving him the answer. Shadow looked up and saw that indeed his daughter was right there.

The two adults looked at each other in surprise, and then Shadow started walking. Heading straight for her.

Alisa had a quick moment to panic. Should she run? Maybe hide? She could run inside the cave and pray that Shadow wouldn't come in out of fear.

What could she do? She ran back and forth in worry but it was too late. Shadow was there, right in front of her. Oh boy. She would have to give him the truth.

Shadow wasn't in the mood for punishment. Although it did surprise him that Alisa had been missing this whole time and not one person noticed. He would have to talk to Jake about that.

"Alisa?" He questioned laughing to himself. "What are you doing?"

Alisa wasn't sure what to say so she told the truth. Her ears fell and her tail was completely limp on the ground.

"I fell asleep next to..." Shoot. What was his name?

Shadow couldn't' believe this. "You slept next to him? Next to," he pointed over at Razor. "You slept, next to Razor?"

Alisa perked up. "Razor?" She questioned. "Is that his name?"

Now Shadow was confused. So she slept next to him for who knows why, and she didn't even know his name?

"Um, Alisa? You had better start explaining. From the beginning." Shadow stared her down waiting for every part of the truth to come out. "Why are you here and not back at home?" He sat down, and listened patiently.

Alisa told the truth. She figured after what she must've done to her family, scaring them like that, the truth was the least that her father deserved.

She explained it from the beginning. She talked about how she had stayed by the stream when the entire pack left but then Razor caught her outside of his cave. She explained everything weird that he did, hitting his head on the rock and the hour long stares outside of his cave, the only part that she kept out was why she stayed. She didn't even know the answer yet so how could she have told him?

Shadow listened to every word. The parts that stuck out to him the most, were that his his daughter had stayed up all night and watched Razor, and apparently she did it very well.

She was more like an Umbreon than he previously thought. He could see it written on his daughter's innocent face. She was practically begging him to see her that way.

"Well," Shadow started since his daughter had finished. "Um, I'm not sure if I should punish you, or reward you." He chuckled a little.

Alisa was immediately confused. She almost wanted to say that of course she had to be punished.

"Listen," Shadow continued. "Because of your foolish antics, Razor has agreed to share his territory with us. Only if no one intrudes in his cave. He's actually much more calm today." Shadow glanced over staring at the cub who for the first time wasn't threatening to kill Tailo.

Razor glanced over, staring at Alisa. Alisa smiled but he ignored her and listened to the wise Fennekin in front of him.

Alisa turned back to Shadow. His face had changed from a hopeful smile, to a much more menacing glare.

"But, since you were gone all night, and didn't even think to tell me or your brother, of course I'm going to have to punish you."

Alisa sighed and rolled her eyes. Here it comes.

Shadow continued again. "Jake's doing something special today. Since your a good fighter, I need you to help him out. His paw is broken and he may need an assistant."

Alisa looked up confused. "What is he doing? Why do I need to help him?" Her brother never asked for help when it came to simple tasks. What could he be doing now that was so important?

Shadow just smiled. "It's a surprise. Go gather up all the cubs and tell them to be right here by the stream in one hour." Suddenly, Shadow walked off turning his tail to his daughter.

"What?" Alisa interrupted. She stood where she was. "Cubs? Which ones? Why are we gathering here?"

"Because," Shadow answered. "And bring all of them. Including you." He started walking off again.

Alisa's tail fell to the floor. "All? Everyone?" But, that would take forever! There must've been at least thirty and every single one was spread out among the pack. Would they even cooperate? How could she gather everyone together? "How am I supposed to do that? It's impossible."

Shadow just smiled. "It's a punishment right? Just do it and think twice next time you want to run away." He continued walking.

Alisa watched his every step. She could tell, something else was on his mind.

Just as she thought it, Shadow stopped walking. He glanced behind him but turned his head back around since Alisa was still staring at him. His hope was that he could walk off and just leave well enough alone.

He couldn't. The thought pestered his mind. Alisa wanted to be an Umbreon and not only was this an idea, but now it was fact. How else could she have stayed up all night stalking a Pokemon with better survival skills than himself. An Umbreon like himself would have found that challenging.

Alisa didn't just want to be an Umbreon. She practically was. She had the skill set, the mindset, all it took now was time, and that could happen any day.

Any day now, and Shadow's worst fear would come true.

Which meant, the curse... Shadow shut his eyes and forced himself back around towards his daughter.

Alisa thought they were done. She was about to complain to herself about her sucky punishment when she noticed that Shadow was walking back up. Oh boy, what else would she have to endure?

Shadow walked right up to her, and then sat down. Alisa knew this was suddenly serious.

Shadow just nodded his head. He stared at the ground accepting it. "I, I know about it, Alisa."  
Alisa panicked. What did he know about? Her sneaking out? Her crazy dreams? The time she drooled against her brother's side when he slept in the cave? The possibilities were endless for her.

"Alisa. I just know. I can see it now, you never wanted to be a Flareon huh?"

Alisa's ears jumped straight up.

"I mean. Look at you." Shadow continued. "It's so obvious now. Who else could hide all night and stalk him? You and Jake have been training huh? Just for that special purpose." Shadow looked behind him at Tailo. He wasn't looking, that was good. Alisa thought he was looking for Razor but she didn't know he was making sure they were alone.

Alisa was speechless. But, how did he know?

"Dad I, I can explain."

"Please do." Shadow asked. He forced himself to sit down and get comfortable. It was the only thing that made him feel safe in front of her.

Alisa didn't know where to start. "Um, so just to be clear. You know? Like, about me and Jake and..." She just didn't want to say it. Not now, not in front of him. What if he disapproved like he did before?  
Shadow interrupted. "I know very well that you want to be an Umbreon." He stated it matter of fact.

Alisa now felt like she wanted to cry. So he knew? This was his reaction?

"I, I..." She fell to the ground. Tears started coming out.

"Why are you crying?" Shadow asked her confused. "Am I right or not?"  
Alisa's fear turned into anger. She could only do one thing right now. Watch and read her father's reaction.

She looked up, but all she could see was confusion in his face. It wasn't anger, it was much worse. It was almost doubt.

"I thought you'd be happy." Alisa cried even more. "I just thought," She didn't finish. Why was her father upset over this?

"Alisa. Of course I am." Shadow stood up and smiled. "What makes you think..."

"Because when Jake evolved you screamed in joy!" Alisa was sobbing and yelling now. "Yet, when I tell you that I want to be an Umbreon, you're surprised? Do you even know me? It's my life's dream dad! Why aren't you happy! You're an Umbreon!"

Shadow was getting nervous. Tailo looked up right at the crying Eevee hearing her panicked voice. He knew exactly what they were talking about just by the glance he got from Shadow.

They couldn't be talking about that. Tailo waved off Razor and walked right over. His agreement with the cub was done now anyways.

Razor sat and listened to every word from where he stood. It reminded him of his own father.

Alisa had to get it off her chest now. "Dad? I didn't tell you because I thought you would be ashamed. And then you said a Flareon? I'm nothing like a Flareon. I hate fire!"

Shadow tried to interrupt but Alisa jumped straight up and yelled in his face.

"And now you keep giving me these weird stares. I can't walk ten feet without you worrying about me? What, do you not trust me? I don't care if you want me to turn into every other Pokemon alive besides an Umbreon. I wanted to become one so I could hide! From you! I've been hiding every since you hated me for my bloodlust!"

Shadow was faltering back. He could barely stand on his four paws now.

Alisa had one last thing to say. "I, I just, I thought I could trust you. I thought you would've been overjoyed with me being an Umbreon, like you. But you hate me. It's obvious. I'm sorry I'm not your oh so precious fire Pokemon dad."

Alisa had said it all. She turned around not wanting to look into his face or anyone else at the moment. She was sick of everyone.

She turned, and ran straight back into Razor's cave. Razor watched her every step, having heard the entire conversation. Now for the first time in years, his face was one of understanding. He showed sadness.

Shadow stood still, he was completely dumbstruck.

So his daughter knew? It wasn't his fault, that darn curse. How could he relate to his daughter if she was supposed to destroy the whole pack! Of course he had to look at her differently! He just thought Flareon because, she was always so angry. What was wrong with him! He could picture the fire stone in his mind that Eseral gave him for her and he wanted to crush it.

He just, he didn't know that it was so obvious he was despising her. To Alisa, her father's protection wasn't done because he loved her and was scared, it was done because he didn't trust her one bit.

But she was wrong, he would've sacrificed his own life and everyone he knew to make sure she stayed alive. It's just, he actually feared he would have to do that if she evolved.

"Shadow?" Tailo asked walking up and sitting right by his side.

Shadow looked over but when he realized that he was crying, he immediately looked away. "I'm, I'm fine."

Tailo scoffed. "Yah right. I would be balling my eyes out if Fenara told me that."

"Well your daughter wasn't mentioned in this curse." Shadow rolled his eyes and fell down to the ground laying on the soft grass. He wrapped his paws over his face to hide his eyes.

Tailo wasn't sure what to do. Shadow was going to spill everything. He checked behind him but Razor was patiently waiting for them to leave so he could go back into his cave in peace. He didn't know that he heard every word with his strong trained senses.

Tailo could barely see it but Shadow had his paws over his face, because he was crying. The poor adult Umbreon looked awful. He would've too if his daughter yelled at him like that.

"Shadow. Get some peace and quiet. We'll have a meeting later." Shadow surprisingly, stood up and without even nodding just walked off.

Tailo watched him go, pretty soon Shadow was alone with his own thoughts and plenty of time to think. The Umbreon had to debate with himself the two choices he had. Was trusting in his daughter worth more than his secret? Or was this secret ruining the trust he had with his daughter?

What had he done? Wishes really did kill.

Tailo looked down when he saw Razor beside him. The young Eevee had walked up but obviously didn't care for the Fennekins plight. What did he care about this Pokemon? He had his own problems and Alisa inside his cave was one of them. He could've cared less for this Fennekin that he could sense was more trouble than worth.

He looked at him waiting patiently, and then gestured to his cave. Tailo understood. He moved aside immediately and Razor walked in alone.

Tailo immediately panicked. "Um, Razor? Alisa is..."

"She's fine." Razor kept walking in disappearing from sight. Soon it was just Tailo standing there alone with no one by his side.

Tailo was confused. The entire conversation, Razor had laid out nothing but rules if his pack was going to stay or until he gained more trust in them. The young smart cub had rules for them if they were going to stay.

His rules were very clear. He gets first food so he could ensure his own survival first, warning Tailo that there wasn't many berries to go around out here anyways even with the stream. No one was to ask him questions or comments while he did his daily things, Tailo would tell his pack that. His mom and dad weren't to be mentioned. No one was to talk, speak, or be around him if they could help it. His rules really just meant one thing for everyone in his pack.

Leave him alone. Only Alisa could see him but he didn't say that aloud. He just made it clear to Tailo that he wanted to be alone.

The cub was more stubborn and furious now that he was sharing his territory for the first time with such a large pack. Why he gave in, Tailo didn't know. All he knew was that Alisa had stayed by him all night and knowing Alisa, he figured that wasn't a good thing for him but apparently it changed his mind. Interesting.

The last rule Razor said was his most important. Absolutely, under no circumstances, was someone to go inside his cave. He warned Tailo that he wouldn't hesitate to kill even the youngest cub that intruded in his territory. Tailo agreed.

That was it. There short conversation was nearly done, just a quick greeting with Tailo telling him his name, and Razor saying that his was not important to anyone here but himself. The cub hated the tall Fennekin because, well, he was just so darn friendly. He didn't like it but Tailo didn't exactly like Razor either. They had come to an agreement though.

So Tailo freaked when he saw Alisa inside his cave, and then Razor go in. She had broken his one rule, their deal of sharing land he needed was over just like that.

But Razor didn't care? He walked right in, and made it clear to the Fennekin father that what ever happened in his cave with Alisa in there crying, was none of his importance. Razor knew she just needed to be alone.

Tailo forgot about it, and walked off. Ok, so Alisa could go in but anyone else meant death for them. Why was she different?

He shrugged it off, and went to tell his pack the news and the new rules making sure to stress the one that might get them killed if disobeyed.

Alisa was crying. Deep in the smelly corner where she had found warmth by curling up close to Razor, she found a place to cry and weep, right in Razor's most treasured sleeping spot.

She knew it. Every action her father did lately was so clear to her. Ever since her bloodlust, ever since mom died, ever since they started this moving trip, he had just been acting so weird. Always keeping watch on her, always disapproving her.

She knew it, he hated her the whole time. All because she didn't want to be a Flareon. She cried even more.

What didn't make sense was that he was an Umbreon. Why wouldn't he approve of her then? The cub refused to think that there was something different about her that made her father disapprove her, but there wasn't really another option left. She was just, different. She was turning into this sick, troublesome, bloodlust freak that her father disapproved of. What would happen whens he evolved and got even more freaky?

Razor walked over. He stopped about three feet away from her standing close to his cave wall. Every other day of his life, he would've killed this cub for barging into his home, crying all over the walls, and now making a monstrous amount of noise in the only place he could find peace. She had destroyed his sleeping corner by her wet noisy sobbing.

But today, he cared for her. For someone other than himself for the first time.

He in fact, pitied her.

Razor rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry but you've really got to get over yourself."

Alisa looked up with teary eyes. "What?" She stammered.

Razor actually smiled. "Come on. Don't listen to him. He's just being a jerk. I know his type."

Alisa's eyes popped wide. Never had anything in her life surprised her more. She stopped her crying immediately.

"Razor? You're smiling."

Razor's face immediately dropped back down to it's emotionless state. He was aggravated that Alisa was not seeing his point. "Listen Alisa. My father was the same way. He was real big jerk."

Alisa stood up. "Shadow's not. He's just, he's just confused."

Razor shook his head. He walked up to Alisa and made her follow him back to his spot by the wall. "He's not Alisa. He's lying. I've seen it before. He only cries because he knows that one day he hopes you leave forever."

Alisa stopped walking. She pushed Razor away from her. "My dad loves me!"

Razor shook his head one last time. "Try that again in two years. I know my dad did."

Alisa wasn't angry at him anymore. She stood in surprise. His dad hated him? That's, that's awful.

Razor walked up to the empty wall beside him. A foot to his left next to his sleeping corner, were the marks for both his parents.

He took his claw, and drew a crescent moon in the wall. He drew small lines stretching out to show that the moon was shining bright.

He stepped back from the wall, and looked at his work. He had just dared to draw on his wall that had been untouched for years.

He walked back over to Alisa, and smiled.

"Alisa." He started. "That's a crescent moon. It's because you're going to be an Umbreon one day, no matter what. Don't listen to your father, I can already tell you will be and it will be awesome."  
Alisa looked over at him surprise. 'You, you just drew on your wall."

Razor laughed. The noise was so surprising to Alisa she almost screamed.

She liked his laugh. It was loud and serious, coming out in to tough bursts and then stopping as soon as it began. It fit his character very well.

Razor looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for staying with me last night." He started to walk away to get his daily chores done.

Alisa wondered what had happened to the Razor she knew. "Wait. What?"

Razor stopped walking. He hung his head.

"Alisa. Just listen, I felt it. From the beginning."

Alisa had no idea what he was talking about but he continued.

He turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry but when I first saw you and your pack, I felt it. I felt it when you stayed, I ignored you because, I just wasn't sure." The cub started pacing but he kept talking.

"I mean, I just couldn't confront you. I don't know why." He stood waiting for Alisa to speak.

She didn't. Completely relating to how he felt. She couldn't confront him either at the time for reasons she didn't know.

Razor continued. "But then you actually fell asleep outside my cave. I was forced to come talk to you. I had no choice." Razor sounded like he was starting to get angry. His emotions were everywhere because his questions were everywhere.

The young cub continued further. "And then you actually walked into my cave, you wouldn't leave... What was I supposed to do? I wanted to kill you!" He made that point very clear to her.

"But I just couldn't." Razor stopped his speech and looked directly into her eyes. "I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I can stand up to the toughest pokemon but I can't even tell a girl to leave my own cave."

Alisa laughed. His joke was funny.

Immediately when she saw Razor's angry stare she stopped. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Oh boy, he was really going to kill her now.

Razor sat down, and became silent. He stared into Alisa's eyes entranced for the billionth time. Alisa crossed her eyes asking his name but he just stared in complete wonder.

Razor had figured it out. He figured out why these emotions were brought up inside him, why Alisa always triggered his instincts to think of something else other than survive. For the first time in years, the cub actually felt alive, he felt like he could do something other than survive.

Razor had figured it out. It wasn't because Alisa was some curse or witch. The two were actually very similar. They were both stubborn, hiding, and living in their own fear. They both hid from their own problems, got in trouble, fought for their own ego day by day.

And now, her father hated her just as much as his father hated him. It was perfect. It was destiny. Razor could feel every inch of his mind begging to get to know Alisa more because he could actually see himself in her.

He knew what it was, he had a strong mind. They weren't the weird bubbly feelings that come because of anything else. He wasn't scared of her, or feeling threatened, he actually liked her. He liked that she stayed in his cave, by his side, and that her emblem was up on his wall. He had put it there in the hopes that she would stay forever.

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. He let the pack stay at his own survival risk because he feared Alisa would leave with them.

"Razor?"

Alisa's voice snapped him out of his trance. He shook his head and stared right at her.

Alisa didn't know what was going on. He had just stood there for at least twenty seconds and she asked his name at least eight times. "Hey. Are you ok?"

Razor felt sick. He felt like he had eaten too much even for how skinny he was. Now that his mind was feeling emotion, he started questioning just how crazy his lifestyle was. He questioned everything. His mind was thinking other than survive and kill.

Alisa kept staring at his face. She started walking up to him. "Razor? Are, are you ok? You look sick."

Razor watched her every step. She walked closer, and closer, and closer. He naturally pulled his ears back and strained his head as far away from her as he could but she kept getting closer, and closer.

Razor was paralyzed. The ever so brave cub wanted to run in fear. The emotionless Pokemon wanted to cry. Anything to get away from this source inside Alisa that brought out every emotion he had.

Alisa was pretty sure something was wrong with him by now. He was looking at her like she was some kind of ghost. "Um, you know I've never seen you smile before. Are you still planning on killing me?"

She smiled, just inches in front of him now, but he just kept staring at her with that look. Alisa's smile disappeared. He must've still hated her.

Razor tried to shake his head, but all he could manage was a nervous twitch in his cheek. His head was strained so far away from her, he could've dodged a swinging sword blade just inches from his face. That's what Alisa was, a sword probing right at his heart.

But she just kept getting closer and closer. He could smell her fur by now. It smelled like his disgusting cave.

Alisa didn't think he was backing up from her. So she just inched closer. His smell was terrible.  
"Razor? I'm sorry." Alisa began. She hung her head low to the ground. "I'm sorry. This was foolish. I shouldn't have stayed out all night. Now you have to share your cave and the pack will take everything. Listen. Shadow and Tailo don't know about you. I can talk to them. I can get them to stay away if you want. I'm just, I'm so sorry."

Razor didn't hear a word she said. He stared, right at her eyes but her words just faded on his ears.

In five quick seconds, every thought he ever had crammed into his brain. He had been living like this for years. He stunk. His fur was terrible. He was living in fear. His emotions were coming out. This Eevee in front of him made him feel alive. He liked her, and nothing else...

Everything in him felt empty until the day he set eyes on her. And when she had refused to leave his cave and slept by his side? Well, the feeling only got worse.

It was unbearable now. She was inches from his face just talking. His mind was exploding. It only knew of one way to solve this problem and make him feel free again from this torture.

He admitted in his mind that it was nothing short of... Love. He was, he was in love.

If there was one thing Razor knew about himself, it was that he never backed down from a challenge. He gulped, closed his eyes, and...

"I'm just sorry Razor." Alisa kept apologizing looking down at the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry. Tomorrow I'll get Tailo and we'll move on. You'll never have to see me again or the pack. I mean, it's what you want right? It's just... Eek!"

She screamed, and then held still. Razor kissed her right on the cheek, as hard as he could.

And then he ran like mad.

Alisa was frozen. She stood staring at the wall in front of her. Her thoughts were anything but in the present.

Razor, had just kissed her. His big huge tongue scraped across her cheek. The stench, the sticky touch, Razor wasn't exactly the cleanest Pokemon she knew. His gross tongue had scraped across her cheek making her scream in surprise.

Her instincts exploded. Her ears shot up. In less than three seconds, her mind had every thought she ever had come together just like Razor's had.

She figured out why she followed him all night long. She figured out why she pitied him. She figured out why she was able to sleep by his side and not worry. It wasn't because he was frightening, it was because she loved him.

And then he kissed her cheek, she screamed, he ran, and Alisa was lifted high up in the air.

The bubbles gathered under her paws, they lifted her up into the sky. She was soaring through the clouds for a few seconds in dreamland, and then the bubbles popped.

She felt her cheek, it was wet. Wet with Razor's unclean mouth that had kissed it. Her ears fell over to her side and her head tilted slowly getting dizzy. So this, this was a kiss?

She closed her eyes, and fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

She fainted, just like that. Her last thoughts were on how gross she must've smelled, and how she now smelled just like the cave that she had been sleeping in all day. She was no better than the stench covered Eevee that just transferred his germs over to her cheek.

So gross, she could smell him, he had kissed her and yet, it was nothing short of the best emotion she had ever felt.

Razor loved her, but couldn't say it. She loved Razor, but couldn't admit it. They were a perfect pair, yet they absolutely couldn't stand each other.

She had just been kissed by the grossest cub she ever knew. She felt her cheek, right where he had kissed her, and then fainted with a smile on her lips.

Poor Razor was smiling so bad, his face hurt from the strain. He kept running for his life, knowing that he would never be able to let Alisa leave again. He would have to stick with this pack forever now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok. This is it. A short author's comment in three... two... One,**

**-Wait. I have a question.**

**Ugh. Fine Alisa. What do you want?**

**-I was just thinking. Do you read other people's author comments?**

**Of course I do! Are you suggesting that nobody reads mine because they're way off topic and they just interfere with the actual story Alisa like you've told me a million time before because every time I tell you that I write these long comments in the hopes that someone will read them and think that they're funny. Is that what this is about?**

**-Um, no.**

**Oh. Ok then. (Awkward silence) What is it about author notes that you were thinking about?**

**-Well, I keep hearing about people who don't own Pokemon.**

**Yah, it's a disclaimer. People say that to be honest with their writing since we're all such good little authors. I have mine right at the first chapter.**

**-But, if nobody is claiming it. Can we? I mean, is it up for grabs?**

**Hey... I think you're on to something here. Are you sure that every single story you'v seen says that nobody owns Pokemon?**

**-I believe so. Just think, if we take it first, then we can charge everybody money for their stories. We could be rich!**

**Ok Alisa, I like your thinking, let's do this.**

**Attention everyone, big announcement. This is very serious. In fact, it's cereal! As of this moment, me and Alisa own Pokemon. I repeat. We... Own... Pokemon.**

**(Door smashes in. Glass shatters)**

**-Agh! What the heck.**

**-Pokemon Police! EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!**

**Oh no! Alisa! I told you this was a bad idea.**

**-Agh! Don't shoot me. It's all his fault. Take him instead. Just don't hurt me!**

**-Ok! Now which one of you really owns Pokemon?**

**None of us do! We don't own anything! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! Take Alisa! Take all of them. WE DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**-Oh... Ok then. RED TEAM MOVE OUT! (Jumps back through window and climbs up into helicopter)**

**-What, what happened?**

**We were just ambushed by the Pokemon relay assault force for false disclaimers team. Maybe someone actually does own it.**

**-Yah, I guess. So does anything else happen in your story that's interesting? I need to calm down for a moment.**

**Kind of. It's taking Jack and Eseral forever to get out of the city. Sorry it's taking so long but this chapter is fun :) and kind of random. I hope you guys like it. And I hope some of the things that were confusing earlier are now making sense. Remember, you can always message me! ;) Anyways, Jack and Eseral try to escape...**

**-What? Eseral? You mean, my mother...**

**Oh no. She's knows! (Grabs Alisa) Quick! To the memory transplant device! (Runs away)**

**-No wait. What about my mother? Stop!**

Chapter 26

"Jack, of all the ideas I've ever heard, I mean, it's just, it's not going to work. It can't possibly. Maybe we can run, hide, we can come up with something else. Jack? Are you even listening to me!"

Of course Jack wasn't listening to her. His mind was set on escaping, not second guessing. He had come up with a lunatic plan and he was going to act on it.

The little Eevee walked up behind the tin trashcan staring up at it. It was completely full just standing there in the dark alleyway. It must've been at least three feet taller than him.

Outside on the street the traffic was in full swing. No one would be able to notice if a trashcan fell over. Hopefully.

"Eseral?" Jack asked. He looked over at her face seeing nothing but panic and ignored it. This wasn't the time to stall and think. He needed to act. "Eseral, check and see if anyone's coming." Jack got ready, stepping back a few feet behind the large tin trashcan.

Eseral didn't check. She just begged him more and more. "Jack. Stop and think about this. This is insane. There's no possible way..."

Jack ignored her anyways. He backed up, and stared at the top of the trashcan.

He had jumped that high before, when he had crashed into Chase at their house, but this was a huge jump. He leaned back on his paws, and then leapt forward straight for the trashcan.

The small Eevee hit it as hard as he could with his head, the trashcan wobbled for a second and then fell straight onto it's side spewing trash everywhere. Trash flew everywhere from the stuffed container and Eseral screamed jumping out of the way.

"Jack! Are you crazy! Someone's going to hear that."

Jack forgot her complaint and pushed the half full trashcan, rolling it gently with his head until it was at the edge of the alleyway. Jack was thankful that no one had heard the clang from the can. His ears were still ringing from the large noise it had given.

He struggled, inch by inch to push the can into place. He had it aligned perfectly to roll out of the alley way right into the street. It took him a lot of effort to both push and ignore Eseral but hey, it was for his life right? Why were things so hard to push now that he was one foot tall?

He looked up at the trashcan before him, and smiled. Eseral thought he was going crazy.

"Jack? Listen to me. You're going to get us killed! You have to stop. There's got to be another way. Please!"

Jack had enough. He stopped pushing on the trash can and whipped around to the panicking Espeon.

The look Jack gave her was nothing short of the glares she had given him when she wanted to rip his tongue out in the bushes at Lauren's house. It was a look of complete determination to get out of here.

"Listen." Jack demanded. "I'm not spending one more second in this city. It stinks, I stink, everything here makes me want to run in panic. I'm getting out of here where it's safe outside whether it kills me in the process. If you're not coming because you're scared of a little roll, then stay here. I'm, leaving!" He made his point very clear and walked back over to behind the sideways trashcan. He wasn't spending one more second in the this human infested environment while his life was at risk.

Eseral gulped. "But, we..."

"Do you want to see your family again or not?" Jack questioned.

Eseral understood his point. She couldn't believe this. Was she really going to go along with an idea from an Eevee that nearly got her killed before?

It was now or never. She and Jack were getting home, or die trying. Most likely it was going to be the latter but if Eseral would ever have the chance to see her family again, this was going to be it.

She nodded. She hated every part of this, but missed her family even more. She was going to die with Jack inside a trashcan. She never thought she was going end up dying like this, stuck to her lunatic friend.

She nodded, and walked up beside Jake. She stood next to him, ready for whatever he had planned.

"Ok. So here's the plan." Jack explained his well thought plan while he got ready to push. "We're going to hit this trashcan into the road, and then jump in. It'll roll downhill out to Victory street, and then we'll run like mad to the park before anyone can catch us. Ok? Does it sound good?"

Eseral wanted to say that it sounded crazy. Jack had missed the part where the trashcan gets run over, someone flies out, they smack into a building window, Pokeballs go everywhere, and the fact that there must've been a thousand humans and cars using this one street right now didn't scare him at all? There were so many flaws just waiting to happen.

Jack smiled. This was by far the craziest thing he had ever dared to do.

But he wasn't spending one more second like this trapped inside the city. If this meant he was closer to turning back into something other than his Eevee form, then he was taking it. He wanted to see Lauren again.

"Ok. Lets do this." He walked back over with confidence and put his paws up against the trashcan.

The trashcan was positioned right at the edge of the alley way so that it would roll straight out into the street. Any human passing by at this moment would've wondered what the heck was going on, seeing both a tin trashcan and two Pokemon huddled behind it.

Jack knew his front paws weren't going to push it hard enough. He got onto his back and aligned his huge paws up against the side where he was. Maybe his little body with the help of adrenaline could push the trashcan far enough. He knew if he failed, the trashcan wouldn't roll and they'd be left with no choice but to run a full mile in the heart of the human infested city.

Eseral backed up, and crouched into a tackle position. her tackle would be a lot better against this trashcan if she hit it right. "You do know this is absolutely crazy right?" Her voice was already quivering with fear. She sounded like a frightened little cub. "I mean, we're going to die."

Jack looked behind him at the scared Espeon. Her tail was down and her ears were completely flat against her head. He knew she was feeling everything but suicidal, which was exactly what this was.

Jack looked out into the traffic. Those cars were so big, and he was so small.

No, he had to do it. He had to be set free. For Lauren.

He smiled. "You ready?"  
"No." Eseral whined.

"Ok. When I count to three, hit it as hard as you can. We're only getting one shot at this. Wait for my mark and then we'll jump inside, together."

Eseral gulped. She nodded, once.

Jack looked back over at the trashcan. "Ok. Um, one..."

His panic started to set in. He could feel his legs trembling knowing his life was going to be on the line in two seconds.

"Two..."  
"Oh dear Arceus, help me." Eseral whined. She leaned back further ready to hit the trashcan for all she was worth, shutting her eyes and thinking of her husband and kids..

Jack hesitated. Time slowed and his instincts kicked in. If he missed with his kick, if a car happened to be driving by at the exact time, if he was inside and something went wrong...

If this didn't work... They were dead.

He gulped, and braced for impact.

"THREE!"

Jack kicked the can so hard it sent him back three feet on the alley floor. Eseral leapt, smacking the other corner with her head as hard as she could.

The trash can spun, then flew out into the street, smacking a car hood making it spin off the road and crash, everywhere cars slammed to a halt from the sudden trashcan spinning in the road.

The cars all stopped, people crashed, horns blared, every single blaring horn rang in Jack's and Eseral's ears. The sound of the traffic was deafening. Jack hoped he could hear his own voice when he screamed for the signal.

They watched the trashcan. It sat right on the yellow line in the middle, spinning like a top, staying in place between a mass of crashed cars.

They watched, and watched, and watched. The trashcan stopped spinning and sat still in the middle of the road.

And then, very slowly, it started to roll downhill.

Jack jumped up onto his paws. He ran out into the street. "Now Eseral!"

Jack ran out into the street. A car tire nearly ran him over as another one skidded to a halt but Jack kept running straight. He ran out into the middle of the road, skid across the pavement, and leapt into the trashcan, smacking the back end with his head.

Eseral hesitated. She sat and watched as the trashcan started to roll faster. It was picking up speed.

It was now or never.

"Oh dear Arceus! Please..." She made up her mind and ran into the street.

Jack had never heard so much chaos in his life. He leapt into the trashcan jumping into the half empty pile of garbage and flung himself against the back corner. Immediately his nose was assaulted with the smell and his ears rang with the noise.

He sat and waited, huddled up in the back of the pile next to a half eaten pizza. He sat and waited watching the large opening. Very slowly the can was rolling.

He sat and waited, but didn't see her. Where was Eseral?

Eseral's head peaked into the rolling trashcan. She took one last burst of energy, and leapt inside tackling the garbage covered Eevee inside. She had made it.

Jack wanted to yell her name in happiness but the can shifted, and he lost his footing with Eseral falling on top of him. Immediately she was up against the wall panicking and screaming and Jack tried to pick himself up.

He only had time to take one quick glance upwards. The building in front of the trashcan slipped from view as they rolled downhill.

Uh oh. They were moving. Just as he had planned.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled gripping whatever was around him. He grabbed a can of tuna but only slipped into it as all the trash shifted around him. It was like a kids ball pit dream filled with garbage except for the fact that they were going to die!

Eseral did the only thing she could. She screamed in panic and hugged the wall as tightly as she could with her claws. The opening of the trashcan kept showing the street, and then the sky, and then the street again with each turn. Everything was getting louder and faster.

Jack met Eseral's eye. They stared at each other for a second with Jack buried underneath the filth, and Eseral holding on for her life.

He gulped. The trashcan spun faster.

Jack tried to grip something again, a used shirt smacked his face and he clawed it off losing his balance instantly. He tried to stand, but the ground was like a conveyor belt of garbage below him. He couldn't do anything as it shifted and fell onto his head with every passing moment.

The can rolled faster, people were screaming in horror as it nearly hit their cars and they swerved out of the way. Everyone that had stopped got out to watch as the maniac can rolled down the street faster and faster dodging moving vehicles.

The can had enough speed now to through Jack off his feet. He was slammed to the wall painfully with trash cutting and smacking his fur everywhere. He knew he wasn't getting out of this in one piece.

He stuck to the wall with it's momentum. Immediately the blood was thrown from his paws to his head as he control. Everything around him looked like an explosion of trash and his head was blacking out as the scenes flashed before his eyes.

For a moment both Pokemon were in the air as the trashcan hit a bump, and then they slammed down to the ground. Jack was immediately buried underneath the heavy weight and was pressed to the ground.

His mind was foggy. Everything was so chaotic. Eseral yelling, cars honking, trash, spinning, dizzy... So much dizziness.

The can was now at full speed. It raced down the street avoiding all the cars that screeched to a halt. Jack had no idea what way was up or down anymore. All he knew was that he was going to lose it if he spun for just one second longer. His paws were already cold from the force against his head.

He, he couldn't take it. He had to stop or he was going to faint.

Jack's instincts did the only thing he could think of to feel safe. He let go of the wall and curled up into a ball. His body floated away from the wall and was bombarded by trash with every spin.

Eseral held on with her claws for dear life. She was so dizzy, everything spun so fast. She could barely see Jack in the corner of the garbage. He was spinning uncontrollably.

His claws let go the wall. He curled up into a loose ball floating freely. Everywhere he hit his body was banging against the wall.

Eseral watched in horror knowing what was happening. His eyes started to close. His ball started to uncurl, his limbs were going limp from lack of blood.

"Jack! Jack!" She screamed. Her voice was nothing to the tin can hitting the cement road though. She couldn't hear anything but ringing and the sound of a million thunder strikes hitting her head with all the garbage.

Jacks eyes were completely closed, he was seconds from passing out and losing his grip on the wall.

He floated freely, battered by the heavy trash. Eseral tried to scream his name but the blood to her head was too much to even think. She couldn't do anything to save him.

They were nearly at the bottom. The can rolled faster and faster dodging every car in its way as the traffic rushed to the sides avoiding the wrecking ball hurling towards them.

A driver happened to be on his phone. He dropped it, flung his wheel sideways, but it was just too late.

The car didn't move fast enough and smacked the back end of the can. It jumped up, flying for a second...

And then came crashing down. Anything loose inside was thrown out all over the street into the road.

Eseral screamed. Jack's body was thrown up into the air, floating. She reached out to grab him but she was just too late.

His lifeless body was thrown free of the trashcan. It smacked the road, harder than a bullet from a gun.

His paw bent, snapped, and cracked in place. He rolled for thirty yards before coming to a halt in the road.

Every bone in his body was lifeless. Every sense was an explosion in his head. his fur was torn, covered in blood, ripped and covered in filth. His body sat lifeless in the middle of the road as his head fell over to the side completely unconscious.

It was way too much. The dizzy turns and the smack on the road put Jack out of his misery and he was unconscious just after the first hit with the hard cement.

He lay there, in the middle of the road, torn apart and unable to move. Humans were staring at him, questioning what was going on.

The trashcan was at the bottom of Twelfth street now. It rolled violently and then smacked into a parking meter slamming to a halt.

Eseral smacked her face on the other side and half the garbage collided with her burying her underneath it. She had hung on, for dear life, just long enough to stay inside.

She fell to the ground, dazed, but still alive.

She, she was alive!

"Jack?" She questioned standing up and falling. The whole world spun around her in circles like a whirlpool, the poor Espeon couldn't even stand without falling.

"Jack? Jack? Where are you!"

She fell again. She couldn't get up. She had to do something quick or she was going to pass out and they'd get caught.

Her Pokemon instincts kicked in. She wasn't going to die without seeing her family again for the last time.

Her eyesight started coming back from the black. The noises around her came back to her head. She could hear nothing but cars honking and people coming to investigate everywhere around her.

She could stand. The dizziness faded, she crawled out of the trashcan and looked around at the chaos before her.

There were people everywhere, hundreds of cars, hundreds of confused drivers stepping out. She was exposed right in the center of the city and so was Jack.

"Jack!" She screamed stumbling around to find him. "Jack, where are you?"

She looked to her left, seeing an open grassy area a fourth of a mile off. The park, she was so close.

And to her right, in the middle of the street, was an unconscious Eevee. The beat up Eevee was torn apart in every way imaginable. He was far from standing up on his own.

His front paw where he had landed on the cement, was twisted backwards. Eseral gulped knowing that he had done nothing short of breaking every bone inside it.

Eseral had a choice to make. She had to make it fast. She saw the park, where she could hide safely, and then she saw Jack.

She ran, straight for Jack, and prayed that her screaming would wake him up soon.

...

John was already late for work. This traffic was horrendous. Everyone had slammed to a halt and he could only go about five miles an hour now.

What happened? Was there a crash? Why wasn't anybody moving the speed limit! The hospital was right at the end of Twelfth and here his car stood at the bottom of the hill just begging to go faster.

This was dumb. The officer in his uniform fell back into his chair just listening to all the honking of cars around him. He was late for his meeting with Chase.

He had better tell him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his walkie talkie.

He clicked the button. "Hey Chase. It's John. On my way... Holy!"  
He jerked the wheel to his right. The trashcan came bounding down the road and smacked the side of his car.

He watched out of his window. The can spun like crazy flying up into the air a few feet, flinging garbage everywhere. It smacked down to the ground and out flew a Pokemon.

John's eye's opened wide. A garbage covered Eevee flew out and crashed right in the middle of the road. It was completely unconscious.

It was unmistakeable, he knew it immediately, he knew exactly what it looked like.

It was the exact same Eevee as the one in the video. It was the one that was at the house. It was that Eevee, here right, in front of him!

He struggled with the door handle flinging it open, and ran straight to the scene at hand.

...

Jack's head felt like a firework. His brain spun, every organ in his body wanted to puke with dizziness and explosion of pain. He wasn't sure if up was down or if right paw was on his left. He was so dizzy he thought his paws were connected to his forehead.

His vision slowly cleared, looking up at the spinning sky. The pink blob above him looked like a ditto with how blurry his spinning was.

Jwock!" It yelled right in his face, the sounds contorted from his throbbing head. Everything sounded like he was deep underwater or he had earplugs shoved deep in his brain. "Jock! Wake up!"

His instincts kicked in. His head immediately cleared, he felt the adrenaline rush through his body. His Pokemon senses snapped back to reality as fast as they could realizing he was in danger.

He opened his eyes, staring right at Eseral. Her look could only mean one thing...

They were going to die!

"Jack!" Eseral screamed in his face. "Jack! Get up. We've got to run!"

Jack forced his head up. His neck was sprained from the hit and he could hardly move it. Everywhere around him were people and cars. Everywhere there was just noise!

He screamed, and grabbed his front paw. "Ow! It's hurts!"

Eseral took one look and knew what was wrong. The paw was completely broken. He must've shattered every bone inside it when he tumbled out onto the street.

Eseral gulped. The people were starting to circle around them.

"Jack! You have to get up!"

"I can't." He squealed in pain feeling every inch of his shattered paw. Why did it feel like marbles were moving around inside his paw? Hot flaming marbles of pain.

"Get up!" Eseral screamed in his face. "Get up! I'm not going to leave my friend behind because you can't handle a broken paw!"

Jack forced his paw to his side He did his best to ignore every single thought in his head. He could think of nothing but searing pain and his paw, hurt!

Eseral pushed him over onto his stomach and made him stand up. His broken paw shook like a rag doll under his weight.

"It, It hurts." Jack cried. "I can't stand..."

"I don't care." Eseral made him stand on his own wobbly paw forcing him to deal with it. "Jack. We're surrounded. What do we do?"

Jack looked up. The humans were completely surrounding them in a large circle. They were so tall he could actually see through their legs..

He didn't know. He just didn't know. What could he do as an Eevee that would get them away quick enough? His paw was hurting so badly!

He looked over to his right to the pink Espeon. Eseral yelled at him to run. She begged him to move his paws now!

"Run! Run!" It was all she could scream over and over.

Jack didn't know what it was. But his hearing started to fade. Eseral's voice slowed until it took her three seconds just to say run again. Everywhere he looked, everything was getting slower.

His instincts kicked in. His mind set to work. "Run!" It told him. "Run! Run for your life!"

His paws got lighter, the world spun slower. Jack could feel every inch of him just begging to do what was natural.

He used his first Pokemon move. Quick attack. and ran with everything he had left.

He darted on his broken paw, feeling lighter than a piece of paper, and darted his way through the legs of the humans emerging on the other side. He sped past the people watching him and the cars slamming to a halt.

He just ran. Ran for his life. His adrenaline was in full swing and the instincts inside him told him exactly what to do. All he could feel, was the little beating inside his chest, keeping him alive.

And just like that, he was gone. He disappearing from sight and vanished without another second passing.

...

John pushed his way through the crowd as hard as he could. He shoved people aside begging them to move.

"Police!" he yelled holding up his badge. "Everybody move! Step aside!"

He shoved the last guy over emerging into the circle. He stood, smiling, waiting to see the two Pokemon in sight.

Finally he had caught them. Now he had his chance. He couldn't wait to bring them in and figure out what was truly up with them and the video.

There was nothing there. "What?" He gasped.

The crowd looked around everywhere. There was nothing there anymore. Just an empty circle and a street filled with crashed cars and garbage.

"but," John questioned. "Where are they?"

...

Jack ran for his life. Never before had his paws moved so fast.

The time flew by his eyes. He glanced at Eseral frozen in place yelling at him, and then bolted to the park, dodging the slow moving cars and heading straight for the cover of the forest.

He couldn't hear anything, his paws didn't hurt. All he could think to do was run. Run on all four of his short Eevee paws as much as he could.

And run he did, straight out of sight.

Eseral caught his glance just in time. She looked at his face and knew what was happening to him. He was using his first move.

She watched as the Eevee bolted out of sight faster than she could see. One moment he was there ready to run, the next he was gone.

Eseral felt so stupid. Quick attack, of course.

She crouched taking one last look behind her, and then chased after the Eevee. The whole world around them seemed to move in slow motion as they ran.

They ran past all the traffic, past the sidewalk, they ran the fourth of a mile it took to get to the park and didn't stop.

Jack made it to the park. He ran past the pathways jumping over a small stream and then crashed into the small forest deep in the park's core. The park was famous for it's large manmade stream circling the entire thing and then the natural forest in the middle that stretched over four hundred yards long. It was the perfect hiding place, right in the middle.

Jack kept running, hopping over the low branches and twigs, and then fell to the ground. He was done. He had made it, safe and sound.

His mind started recovering instantly. His mind slowly slipped back from his beating life source into his natural state.

He could hear the birds chirping. He could feel the ground beneath his paws.

Everything, hurt!

Eseral crashed through the foliage, and stood staring at Jack.

"Jack!" She cheered right in his dazed face. "Jack? You did it!"

He looked at her funny. He wasn't sure what was going on. His mind didn't recover but just fell faster into Oblivion.

"What, what happened? Where..." He didn't finish closing his eyes and forgetting how to speak.

Eseral had forgotten all about it. This was Jack's first attack, and he was already beat up. Of course his mind would snap back into a faint.

What Jack didn't know was that Quick attack was supposed to be quick. He had used it in the longest burst of energy he could. Now, his body was trying to catch up to him. It was trying to recover from something that it wasn't supposed to do anyways.

So it did the only thing it could. Jack's eyes rolled up, his paws fell limp, his tail fell to the forest floor below him.

He stared at Eseral for a few seconds, wondering what was happening, and then he fainted, into a very deep sleep. His body had never been more thankful to recover after an attack.

Eseral just laughed. She laughed in joy of what just happened.

She couldn't believe it. They had done it? They had escaped. The nearest human that knew about there existence was all the way back at the road and no one would creep inside this deep forest looking for them.

Eseral knew, in less than an hour, she was going to feel more head pain than she ever had before, and Jack would feel the torture of having a broken appendage after running on every cracked bone inside it. He was going to wake up to so much pain.

But they had done it. They had escaped.

She fell to the ground next to Jack curling up close for comfort. She didn't care if he smelled like garbage, she didn't care if she smelled like garbage. All she wanted to do was let her body recover for a moment from that stressful event.

They had gotten out alive. They were safe, they were hidden, they were in the clear.

She fell asleep, knowing that they were one step closer to reaching her family.

...

It was midnight when she awoke.

Eseral blinked her eyes open. Her eyes had to adjust to the light around her seeing the stars straight up above them. Why was it so dark? What happened? She slowly remembered falling asleep in the forest next to Jack but everything before that she just remembered as pain.

She flinched, every muscle in her body throbbed in pain. Every inch of her paws felt like putty. Her stomach felt terrible still turning uncontrollably. What had happened?

Something was poking her. She was up in a heartbeat.

"Don't move!" The voice commanded.

Eseral didn't care. She jumped upright and glared right at the Pokemon that dared touch her.

"Don't move! I'm warning you."

The Oddish hopped on one foot and waved it's stick at the tall Espeon. "This is my land. You trespass." The Oddish yelled.

Eseral was immediately taken back. "What the? What are you?"

The Oddish waved his stick in her face. "Don't speak. You need to obey."

"Don't touch me!" Eseral smacked the stick out of his stubby hand and growled at him. Obviously this little pipsqueak needed to be taught a lesson.

The Oddish squeaked in fright and jumped back. It was then that Eseral realized the problem.

There were at least twenty of them. Surrounding her in the small trees. Everywhere she looked little Oddish eyes popped out of the grass glaring at her.

"Don't move." The Oddish warned again. "I don't like you. You trespass. this is my land."

Eseral chuckled. She sat down since her paws were still throbbing in pain. "Well, can we work out an agreement? I'm only visiting."

"No!" The Oddish grabbed another stick and smacked her ruby with it.

"Ow!" Eseral glared at him again. "Stop doing that!"

"Then you listen?" The Oddish kept waving the stick at her. "You listen. Obey."

Eseral growled at him stepping forward but every Oddish in the area stood up ready to attack. She thought twice, and stepped back to where she was. She wasn't really up to a fight anyways feeling like this.

The Oddish smiled. "Good. We have your Eevee too, so don't attack..."

"What!" Eseral was upright immediately. "What did you do to Jack!"

The Oddish waved his stick and everyone jumped up again. They weren't going to let this Espeon get far if she jumped.

"Jack? We don't know Jack." The Oddish explained. "We have your son. He trapped."

Eseral glared at him. "I don't care what you think you are. You're going to tell me where he is. Now!"

The Oddish jumped back. He couldn't show it, but this Espeon looked a lot deadlier than he thought and he was scared to death.

"We are the Shrub tribe. We own this land. You trespassing and you and your son must pay."

Eseral rolled her eyes and collapsed to the ground. Great, just what she needed. More problems. At least they thought Jack was her son and didn't question his existence.

"Where is he?" Eseral demanded. She didn't use Jack's name since that only confused the small Pokemon the first time.

The Oddish smiled. "This way. I show you. You follow." He walked off turning his back to the Espeon. He knew his strong tribe would back him up if she dared move out of place.

Eseral got up to walk, the entire pack kept watching her. They made it through the dark forest only to step out into the green grass of the actual park.

Eseral hesitated, this was a wide open area. Humans could be near.

An Oddish behind her smacked her with a stick.

"Ow! What the heck?" She glared at the Oddish but the mischievous plant just smiled at her.

"Get moving. You late." He threatened to hit her again but she just glared at him.

Eseral gave it up. Whatever these things wanted, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

She kept walking, but not before she gave that Oddish one last look, remembering his face.

"So?" Eseral questioned the leader. "Where are we going?"

"To your friend. He help"

"Help you what?" Eseral wondered what they were going to do with Jack right now. She hoped he wasn't awake to see this embarrassment.

"He be used as example." The Oddish explained. "We drop him in stream, scare other Pokemon away. You next."

Eseral stopped walking. "What stream?" She stared at the Oddish in horror.

The Oddish smiled, and then pointed out in front of him. He had his plan set up already and he just wanted the Espeon to watch. He just wanted to impress his tribe and this was how he was doing it. By killing other trespassing Pokemon, like Jack.

Eseral looked up. In front of her was the park's greatest attraction. The large stream that circled around the entire park.

Across the entire park, ran a small stream. It was manmade but flowed none the less. It was only four feet wide but it was three feet deep and to Jack, that was plenty enough to drown the unconscious Eevee.

Two Oddish held the Eevee by his tail. Jack was unconscious, hanging over the stream. They were going to drop him in. Right into the river where he'd drown.

Eseral reacted immediately. "Don't!" She lunged forward but just as quickly, every Oddish in the park tackled her flat.

Eseral screamed and kicked but there were too many. Six each grabbed her paws forcing her down and the rest piled on top of her until she couldn't move. She never thought a million of these tiny Pokemon could hold her down so easily but they had her pinned before she could move again.

The leader of the tribe walked in front of her again. He waved his stick in triumph. He would make an example of her.

"You trespass in our lands. You must pay."

"No. Please." Eseral struggled to move but couldn't even flick her tail. Every part of her was being forced down to the ground.

Eseral tried begging. "I'm sorry. We didn't know."

"Everybody knows." The Oddish smacked her ruby again. She flinched in pain. "Everybody knows this our land. No one goes in park during night."

"Please." Eseral tried again. "We're not from around here."

The Oddish just laughed. "Listen. You pay. First we drown Eevee. Then we drown you." He walked away heading over towards the stream.

Eseral watched his every step. He walked up to the edge of the stream and looked at the two Oddish on the other side.

He held his stick up to the sky. The two Oddish carrying Jack got ready.

"No! Stop!" Eseral screamed. The Oddish flinched but let his stick down slowly.

The two Oddish holding Jack rolled their eyes and continued to grip his tail. They had been carrying this Pokemon forever now and they were looking forward to drowning him with ease. Besides, he might wake up soon.

Eseral couldn't believe this. They were going to drown Jack!

"What? Why you stop us?" The Oddish complained to Eseral because she had screamed. "This take long time. We need to hurry."

"No. Please stop." Eseral complained. "I'm sorry. We'll do anything."

The Oddish looked up. "Nope. We drown you." He held up his stick again.

Eseral had an idea. It worked on her cubs so why not try it here.

"You leaf headed black rotten acorn!" She yelled at the little Oddish.

Immediately he whipped around. "What! You dare say..."

"Let me go and I'll make sure to plant you so deep, It'll take six of you to rip your ugly leaves out of your head."

The Oddish smiled. He pointed his stick at the two Oddish carrying Jack and they dragged him back onto the shore. The poor Eevee was still completely knocked out.

The Oddish continued smiling. "Ok then. You fight me. You insult, you challenge."  
Eseral's stern look immediately disappeared. "What?" Eseral felt herself get let free. The other Oddish let her go.

She stood up wearily, still sore from the trashcan. This Oddish wanted her to fight?

"You fight me. You win. We don't drown your friend, we just drown you instead." The little Oddish challenged. He still held his stick in his stubby paw. "You Espeon. Should be easy for you."

Eseral couldn't believe this. "But, why fight?" She was already beat up as heck from that trashcan. "Why fight? I don't want to." If this Oddish was somehow strong or knew anything about fighting, she would lose with her condition.

The Oddish waved his stick at her. "You fight me. Ready?"

Eseral shook her head. Was this really the best way to solve this? She didn't have a plan this time.

but it was either that, or Jack risked drowning. Even if she was near fainting again, she had to fight her way out of this one.

"Ok." Eseral stood up to her full height. "I'll fight. I'll kill you for daring to touch my friend. I can't wait to shove your little green leafs into the dirt beneath me." She growled knowing very well she would put up a good fight.

The little Oddish smiled. "Ok. You win? He goes free and we take you. If you lose, we drown your friend. Ok?" He offered. "Should be easy. You use attack, I lose because you Espeon."  
Eseral didn't see how that worked. If she won, doesn't that mean that both her and her friend would be able to escape?

She nodded, and crouched low into a tackle position. The Oddish threw his stick to his side and got ready himself.

His stubby knobs would be so easy to tear off. Eseral couldn't wait to sink her teeth into this brat of a Pokemon.

"Come on." The little Oddish taunted. "I'm waiting."

Eseral leapt. She jumped straight for the Pokemon heading for his fat head.

The tiny Oddish jumped clean into the air going over her head. Eseral skid on the ground below him where he had been but was ready again in an instant.

He landed on the other side, and laughed. "You slow." He taunted. "You city Pokemon all the same. Fat and lazy."

Eseral whipped around and leapt again. The Oddish was surprisingly fast.

"Ha," The Oddish laughed again. "Why don't you use your magic? You an Espeon."

Eseral glared at him. "I'll choose my own tactics thank you."

She leapt again, but he just sidestepped her easy. For a plant, he was pretty darn fast. She couldn't just do this all night.

"Then you silly Espeon." The Oddish laughed. "If you don't use attacks, then I will."

Eseral was expecting him to get ready to jump again, but when she looked over the little Pokemon's leaves were glowing.

Eseral's face dropped in fear. It was the Oddish's turn to attack now.

A yellow powder shot out of it's leaves, Eseral had just enough time to leap and miss the stun pore. If it hit her, she would be paralyzed for hours and left to drown in the stream.

The Oddish looked upset. "Why don't you just use your power?" He had been hoping for a good fight but this Espeon was refusing to do anything. It was like she was just taunting him with it.

Eseral didn't know what to do. She got ready to bite his head off but the plant was now covered in the yellow powder. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere near him now.

The Oddish just smiled. "You will use your attack. I'll make you. You fight correctly."

He grabbed his stick and waved it. Every Oddish available tackled her again.

"Hey!" Eseral screamed and kicked them off her as best as she could. "Let me go!"

It was too much, she managed to bruise a few of them, but they had her down in seconds.

Eseral sat and watched where she was pinned as the leader Oddish stepped closer.

"Use your power. I want good fight." He taunted the Espeon's jewel, poking it with his stick.

Eseral wanted to tear his leaves out and shove him in the river herself. "I can't." She whispered below her breath.

The Oddish looked surprised. "Yes you can. You an Espeon."  
"No, I can't." Eseral complained. "It's not like that, I've never done it before."

The Oddish just laughed. "You use psychic or I drown you." That was his deal, he made it very clear. "You too easy to fight without psychic."

Eseral couldn't' believe this. "Did you not just hear me? I said I can't!"

"Do it." the Oddish commanded.

Eseral didn't know why of all things he wanted her to attack him with a move that would hurt, but she would try anyways.

She closed her eyes, and thought on the one move she knew. Psychic had been one of her best attacks before she got cursed.

She closed her eyes, and repeated the process she knew so well. That little orb in her heart was very familiar to her. It harnessed willpower that only certain psychic Pokemon could have.

Her instincts kicked in. Like Fenara's flame, the deep pulse inside her heart leapt alive. The Espeon's mind could harness the power inside her, and become a great mind weapon. If she activated it, her mind's power could do limitless things. She could move objects, cause damage, she would blow this little Oddish to the other side of the park with her psychic attack.

Her forehead started to glow, her eyes turned bright purple.

But then just as quickly as it happened, that feeling in her chest snapped. She felt a sharp pain in her chest like a knife through her soul that forced her back into her real mind. It was unbearable, it was like her life source was getting cut in half.

Her ruby stopped glowing, she stood panting and recovering from the pain in her head. The Oddish all looked surprised.

Nothing had happened. Eseral was expecting it. A million times over she had felt that pain. It was her curse.

She was an Espeon, and her life source was separated from her mind. It was a psychic's worst nightmare come true.

"I told you." Eseral growled. "I can't. Now let me up so I can fight you properly."

The Oddish frowned. What was she saying? That she was an Espeon, who couldn't use a psychic attack? Was that even possible?

He crossed his eyes in anger. Some worthy opponent she was. She deserved to drown.

"Grab her friend. Drown him." He ordered. He waved his stick and the two Oddish to get to work.

Eseral's eyes jumped wide. "What? No! You said..."

"You no use psychic attack, you weak Espeon." The Oddish growled at her. "I don't like city Pokemon anyways. You smell like garbage."

Eseral just needed to explain. She just needed some time. "No. Stop! Please don't drop him."  
The two Oddish had successfully dragged Jack over to the water. They grabbed his tail and held his nose inches from the small stream.

The stream was deep enough to drown him, and it flowed downhill with a small current. The water was easily enough to drown a beat up Eevee in minutes should he be thrown in.

Eseral didn't know what to do. She tried to move but couldn't. She couldn't get this far just to watch Jack drown.

But she couldn't use a psychic attack. She knew that no matter how many times she tried, that unbearable snap in her chest would just shoot right back.

She didn't have anything. Jack was going to drown.

"Please! Please don't!"

Jack woke up slowly. He knew he wasn't where he used to be. His tail felt like it was getting pulled and his front paw was still swollen and throbbing in pain like never before.

He blinked open his eyes staring into a stream. Water? Huh?

And then just like that, he was dropped in. The current took him downstream immediately.

"NO!" Eseral screamed and did everything in her will power to break free. "Jack. Jack!"

The Oddish kept hitting her with his stick. "Stop. It's your turn. Quit complaining."

Eseral acted quickly. She grabbed the stick in her teeth and flung him across the park. A few of the Oddish jumped off her back and ran to help there leader who had just been attacked.

That was all she needed. She forced herself up, pushing her shaky paws on the ground, and then broke free of the millions of plants holding her down.

The Oddish screamed and ran. Eseral jumped, straight into the stream. A couple Oddish tried to grab her but were just too slow as the Espeon disappeared into the current.

The leader grabbed his stick and jumped up. "She no drown! Find her!"

Jack was completely underwater. His body shot back to life as his body was dumped into the stream.

He tried to move, but the small stream just pushed his lifeless body around. He floated in circles spinning around hopeless.

Besides, he was in so much pain, the water was nothing to him. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do anything that would end up saving his life.

He didn't have time to hold his breath. He didn't have time to react from his sleepy state. He swallowed as much water as he could, gulping in water but expecting air.

His lungs exploded in pain, his brain wanted to swell. He needed oxygen for his sore muscles or he was going to drown.

He tried to swim, but his broken paw wouldn't move. His back feet were too tired to do anything. He just floated down the stream going and going with the current.

His eyes were blacking out already, the water rushed in through his open mouth. He had never drowned before, but he knew that even in his Pokemon body, he had just taken too much battering in one day to stay alive.

So this was it. He was going to drown. Drown as an Eevee and never be heard from again.

The manmade stream was well designed. It had a rocky floor and small reeds on the sidelines where the drop wasn't too steep. Every hundred yards or so a little stone wall stuck up, making all the garbage and dirt stop from going into the next section while the water rushed over the top easily.

Jack saw the wall coming. He struggled, spinning helplessly, but couldn't do anything.

His back smacked against the stone, his tail got caught underneath the wall with it's strong current and his body was yanked down to the floor. The current refused to push carry him further but instead, just rushed into his system.

the water had no where to go but straight into his body. The water rushed through his mouth, going straight to his heart, pouring into his head.

Jack screamed in pain from the strong current, losing all the air he had. Every inch of his body filled with water like he was a balloon just waiting to pop. The water was everywhere in him.

He looked up. Above him he could see an Espeon climbing up onto the stone wall out of the current. He could barely make out Eseral calling his name from where she stood, searching for him.

He reached for her. He thought he was screaming, but that was just the loud explosions going off inside his head. Already his brain was getting damaged by the murky water.

His vision started turning black. His struggles became more and more weak. Jack knew he only had so much time left to do anything. Anything!

Jack did the only thing he could. He reached with his three working paws and grabbed onto something for his life.

His front paw scraped against the stone wall. One of his back paws reached out and managed to get tangled in some small reeds holding on.

His other back paw scraped across the rocky floor desperately. It touched a very sharp pointy stone, and squeezed it with all the strength it had left.

A few seconds later, and the life in Jack disappeared. His eyes started rolling and the water overtook his mind.

His back paw, just squeezed the little rock, tighter and tighter. It was all the life he had left.

Eseral couldn't see him anywhere. She screamed and screamed but the Oddish were coming at her fast from upstream.

"Jack," She cried. "Jack I'm so sorry."

She did the only thing she knew. She ran for her own life. She had to see her family again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Jake here. Just saying hi because for some reason the author has been gone for so long. :P**

**I honestly have no idea where he went off too. I really hope he didn't desert me and Alisa because I have no idea how to get back in the screen without his help and his fridge is nearly empty except for an old potato chip sandwich. Eww!**

**Anyways, while I was bored, I thought I'd try my paw at writing. So, here's the new chapter for you guys, tell me what you think ok?**

A Cub's Crush, written by Jake the awesome/bodacious Jolteon.

Once upon a time there lived a Jolteon named Jake. He was level one hundred.

Then one day, his sister was captured and he had to save them from Team Rocket's evil grasp.

He did, and they both lived happily, and Jake was famous throughout all the lands and everyone loved him. He even met a nice Pikachu named Rose who he married one day and lived with.

The end.

**So? What do you think? Pretty good right? It took me like three days to write it. I think it's the best story I've ever seen. Especially the part about me being the best Jolteon ever right?**

**Anyways, since he's not here, I'll just post this on his behalf. I'm sure he won't mind since he hasn't written anything for forever.**

**Ok, and... There we go. It's up. Hope you guys enjoy it. I wonder which publishing company I should go with when they try to contact me. Maybe I'll go commercial and get some high end author to endorse it or something.**

**Hey? what's this. (Picks up note on desk)**

**"Dear Jake. Attached you will find the next chapter for A Cub's Crush, please do me a favor and update it since I will be gone for a week preparing for college. Thank you and you'll find a stash of Oran berries inside the pantry for you. Share with Alisa since I know you both want some.**

**Thanks and have a great time. See you soon buddy. ;)"**

**...**

**Uh oh.**

Chapter 27

Alisa could not stop having that dream. The darn cub insisted she play with her.

"Come on. It'll be fun." The little Pikachu whined. This was at least the fiftieth time she had asked her.

Alisa couldn't take it anymore. "No. For the last time, I don't want to go with you."

The little cub's fell to the ground and smiled. "Aww, please?"

Alisa had enough. She had been stuck here with this cub for hours. Maybe if she complied, she might finally get her to leave her alone.

"Ok, fine." She stuck her tongue out at the young cub.

"Yay!" The little Pikachu's ears shot upright and she jumped up excited. "Sweet. That wasn't so bad was it? I knew you'd give in." She smiled, Alisa avoided eye contact because she feared if she dared look at the little pestering cub, she'd rip her tail off.

"Ok. It's not far. Just stay right behind me and we'll get to her soon." With that said, the little cub turned around and walked off. Alisa followed, keeping her distance. Somehow, this felt like a trick to her.

Alisa didn't know where they were going, but she knew what they were heading for. Apparently "her" was someone the cub insisted she see. After she refused to play, the Pikachu just insisted more about seeing her over and over again. Who was she anyway?

Then her curiosity gave out, and she accepted the little Pikachu's proposal. She was gong to go see her, whoever that was.

"Don't worry." The little Pikachu squeaked. "Once we get there I can't follow but you..."

"Alisa!"

Alisa snapped awake hearing her name in reality. She blinked, and then realized where she was staring at the dusty cave walls around her.

Razor's cave? Why was she here? How long has she been asleep? It didn't' seem like night time anymore.

"Alisa! Get up."

Alisa rolled over and lazily lifted herself up. She could barely hear the panicked whisper of her name from ten feet away but she didn't care. She had to wake up first.

It was early morning. The cave was bright from the sun outside. She could see her moon emblem against the wall where Razor had generously carved it in. The rest of the cave was just as dank and dusty as she had remembered it. She couldn't tell, but she looked like she had been sleeping there for a long time; her fur was now covered in the dusty cave odor and that of Razor. She hardly recognized it though. Alisa yawned still gathering her thoughts while she woke up.

Alisa yawned again. She was sleepy today. Weird. She tried to think but for some reason her whole body felt entirely relaxed. She enjoyed the smells around her, the feel of the cold cave floor, it reminded her of Razor. How he...

"Alisa!" The panicked voice whispered again as loud as he dared. "Alisa. What are you doing? Get out of there."

Alisa looked out to the opening of the deep cave. Her mind snapped awake immediately. She could see her brother's terrified face staring around the cave entrance right at her. He looked like he was about to cry in panic.

"Jake?" Alisa asked not bothering to whisper. "What are you..."

"Alisa!" Jake whispered as loudly as he could. He stopped and glanced around him.

"Alisa, what are you doing!"

Alisa laughed at her brother. For some reason she felt very giddy this morning. The sight of her brother just made her want to jump up and hug him.

She stopped thinking. Hug him? That was weird. She looked back up and smiled right at him.

""Hi brother! How are yo..."

"Shh!" Jake shushed her immediately. He checked around him in a full circle but no one else was in sight. "Will you quit talking so loud? It's dangerous."

Alisa's ears fell sideways. "Um, what's dangerous? Why are you..."

"Shh!" Jake tried to shush her loud mouth as best as he could. He stepped forward but when he looked down, he immediately jumped back out of Razor's cave.

He continued in his hushed worried tone always keeping an eye around him. "Alisa? What are you doing in there? You're going to get torn alive if he sees you."

Alisa was immediately confused. "What do you mean?" She didn't bother to whisper not seeing any need for it. Besides, she was just so happy that she didn't want to. She laughed. This was feeling like the best day ever!

Jake looked like he was going to have a panic attack. He kept looking around him frantically never letting his stance down. "Sis? Are you crazy? Weren't you at the meeting? Razor's going to kill whoever goes inside his cave."

Alisa realized what Jake's problem was. She was inside Razor's cave which was obvious. She guessed Jake didn't know about the accidental friendship between her and Razor.

Huh, Razor. There was a thought that stopped her mind. The minute her mind said his name, she lost her thoughts immediately. She could see Jake yelling at her as if she was in a trance. Was she? She couldn't tell.

Jake watched as Alisa's head fell sideways and her ears fell over to her side. She smiled and stared at him like he was a giant Oran berry.

What was she doing? "Alisa!" Jake yelled breaking his whisper.

Immediately she snapped out of it. She shook her head, frowned, and then got up to move.

Alisa rolled her eyes and walked towards the end of the cave. Jake didn't stop panicking until she was completely out of the cave and standing just before him.

Alisa walked out into the tall grass blinking from the sun. It was super bright today, not a cloud in the sky. The nice fresh air felt good in her nose once she was out of the dusty cave. It was like she had just walked out of the sewers straight into a flower garden. Everything was just so fantastic. She could smell the whole meadow greeting her today.

Alisa took a big whiff. Jake crossed his eyes. Was she ok?

"It's a beautiful morning." Alisa said to herself. "I can smell everything today. Jake? Do you smell the flowers?"  
Jake was wondering if brainwash was a possible explanation. "Um, Alisa?"

Immediately she snapped out of it. The mention of her name brought her mind right back to reality.

She opened her eyes, looked at the flower that she was smelling for some reason, and shot upright meeting her brother's glare. Was she smelling flowers? How did...

"Alisa?" Jake interrupted her thoughts with his panicked voice. "What were you thinking? You can't be sneaking around inside his cave like that. He'll kill you!"

Alisa just nodded and ignored his plea. She couldn't keep her mind in one place today. She was really enjoying the fresh air, and the flowers, and, well... Everything! The clouds were so beautiful, everything was perfect.

She fell over and collapsed into the grass. Instinctively her eyes closed and she began to daydream. Not one thought crossed her mind that perhaps she was crazy.

Jake didn't know what to do. "Um, sis?" He waved his paw in front of her face. "Alisa? You still there?"

She snapped awake instantly and jumped upright. "Don't touch me." She slapped his paw away. Jake knew he was looking at the sister that he recognized before. Maybe brainwashing wasn't far off. Something was seriously wrong with his sister today.

Jake rolled his eyes and just stared at Alisa. She tried her best to stay in the moment but already she could feel her thoughts beginning to wonder. The air, clouds, smell...

"No!" Alisa slapped herself. "Stop it." What was wrong with her?

She stopped, realizing her brother was right there.

Jake just laughed. "Um, ok. What the heck happened to you?"

Alisa tried her best to stay sane. "Nothing." She whined. She stood up and forced her mind to think like she normally did. "There's nothing wrong." She stopped and cringed her nose. "Ugh! What's that smell?"

Jake just laughed even more. When he finally stopped, he pointed at her. Alisa looked down and Jake just backed up and shoved his paw over his nose. He couldn't' breath until he was more than five feet away from her and even then she still reeked.

Alisa looked down. Her fur was covered in dust from the cave. She imagined she looked like she had taken a giant dirt and rolled around in it, but that wasn't the worst part. Her paws were covered in some kind of sticky muck.

It wasn't mud, or dirt, it was Razor's own stench. On her stomach, all over her fur, even her entire tail had been engulfed inside the cave for too long.

Alisa had fallen asleep inside his cave. Slowly, the stench of Razor had crept into her fur until she couldn't even tell.

She squeaked in panic. Her nice clean fur was now destroyed by the filth of Razor. What was she thinking?

Wait a minute. Razor... Her mind began to drift.

Jake kept backing up until he could finally breath. "Ok. Listen." He pulled his paw away from his nose and looked up at his sister. "Alisa. I need you to..."

He stopped. What was she doing? Why was her head tilted like that? Was she sick or something because this was at least the third time she had done this.

Jake just laughed. "Whatever, just listen ok?"

Alisa didn't hear a thing. Her thoughts drifted so far that she had completely forgotten that she stunk. As far as she knew, she was up in the clouds and wind felt great in her nose. When did she learn to fly so well because she was way up there in dream land.

Jake rolled his eyes and continued whether she was paying attention or not. She was looking right at him so she could hear him right?

"Ok, um," Jake picked his words carefully. "I need your help today Alisa. I have a big assignment and I have it all planned out for us. After you," He gestured to her fur, Alisa just stared at him with her mouth open. Jake wondered if she was even alive.

"Um, after you go and bathe just meet me over there." He pointed behind him and took two steps back. He could still smell her. "Just, well, meet me over there, and I'll..."

He didn't finish. He couldn't take it anymore. "Whatever. Just do as i ask ok?"

Jake ran off forgetting the thought and escaped the torture of the smell. Immediately when he was away he stopped and took in a huge breath of fresh air. His lungs had never been more thankful.

So, she smelled, and she wasn't able to pay attention, and she was hiding inside Razor's cave?

What the heck was wrong with his sister? Jake shrugged, maybe he'd figure it out when she finally showed up for training.

He smiled and ran off. This was going to be so much fun when she told his sister of his plan involving the both of them.

First she was up in the clouds flying, then she was in the meadow grass, then she was surrounded by so many wonderful smelling flowers that she felt like she was drowning in an ocean full of aromas.

But then she was back in reality, which meant she was laying on the ground with her face in the dirt and she still smelled terrible. Where did Jake go?

She jumped up immediately. What happened? How long has it been?

she looked around her but it was too late. Jake was already gone. She remembered him giving some instructions, and then her mind blanked from there. What was going on?

"Alisa. Stop it." She slapped her face. That didn't clear her mind so she pulled out her claws and tried again.

"Ow!" She stopped and looked at her paw. She had actually hurt herself pretty badly. What was she doing?

What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't her mind clear? Why was everything so tantalizing today?

She stared at her paw. Had she really just slapped herself? Had her sanity really come to this.

She had to get down to the bottom of this. She needed to know what was wrong with her brain and fix it before that feeling came back...

It was too late. The wind brushed her fur, and her mind was doomed. Already she could feel herself getting lighter as she started to fly.

"No!" Alisa screamed and slapped herself again and darted to the stream. Maybe if she drowned herself her mind would finally start working.

Alisa hurried to the stream. She ran right up to the shore and stood before the soft current looking down at her reflection. As strong as she could, she forced all the thoughts about the weather and the grass and the lovely things that surrounded her out of her head. She had much bigger problems than caring for such things.

Alisa stared straight into her reflection. Immediately her worst fears were confirmed. Jake was right, she was disgusting.

Her fur was covered in the cave dirt and matted together. It was like Razor's stench could migrate over to her just by being in his presence. Beside's the dust and her completely clogged nose, she was just filthy altogether. Maybe that's why her mind wasn't working.

She bent down to dunk her face in but stopped. A small patch of fur on her cheek caught her attention.

Alisa brought her head closer to the water and stared at the mark as closely as she could. Why was her cheek fur pulled upright? Was it from her slap? Had she slept on it weird?

Alisa remembered now. She smiled and pulled her head away.

"Oh, duh." She chuckled talking to herself. "That's why everything's so lovely today. That's why I can't think. Razor kissed me there." She laughed and looked back down at her reflection feeling the spot on her cheek. It was kind of wet. Gross.

Alisa froze. Her eyes shot wide, her tail dropped straight to the ground.

Razor kissed her, Razor had kissed her, the thought ran laps in her mind passing through a million times.

"Razor." Alisa whispered. She could remember everything so clearly now. Her complaining, him frightened, and then suddenly he attacked her cheek with mouth leaving her fur upright.

Razor had kissed her. Oh no.

"Razor kissed me!" She dunked her head into the water. It was all she could do to keep her sanity. She felt like screaming and crying and daydreaming all at the same time.

It was fifteen seconds when she finally yanked her head free and gulped in air. Whatever stench was left on her face now was gone with her soaking wet fur. The mark on her cheek had disappeared.

Alisa couldn't think. Razor had kissed her. That disgusting mean bully that yelled at her and did weird things and lived alone inside his cave...

Alisa stopped. She hardly believed any of those things anymore. When she thought of Razor, she thought he was nice and sweet and she enjoyed staying in his cave.

"Oh no." Alisa whispered to herself. She new it very well, ever since she laid eyes on him, up until now it was denial but now she was realizing the truth.

She was a lovesick cub, and now she had been kissed. Her entire life ahead of her was doomed. The bravest Eevee to ever live was lovesick. Her, the one who could best her brother at twice her age could only think about flowers and how nice the weather was. No thoughts of her ego rushed through her head, only thoughts of Razor.

She was in love, and now it was confirmed. What was her father going to say?

She dunked her head straight into the stream and got the stench off as quickly as she could, dunking her whole body into the cold water. The bath forced her mind awake as she sat there soaking wet and smelling like a wet Eevee but at least Razor's stench was gone. She still didn't know if she smelled like Razor or not but she prayed to all the gods she knew that she didn't.

Razor? Alisa could feel the feeling coming back. She stopped in her panic and sat down forcing her mind to calm down.

Her thoughts drifted. She remembered him kissing her. She smiled and felt her wet tail curl up next to her side for comfort. She pressed her paw against her cheek, right where he had kissed her.

It was so amazing. She had never felt something like it before. Even though he was gross, it was like a million sparks had shot out of her cheek straight into her mind. It was like...

Alisa snapped awake. She slapped herself again three more times.

"No, no, no!" She yelled with each slap. She needed to get her mind out of this trance. She needed this feeling to go away now!

She dunked her head in the water one last time and pulled her head out. It wasn't working. Her thoughts were still rounding back to the Eevee that had kissed her.

She pulled on her ear, she bit her paw, she even dared to yank on her tail as hard as she could.

She screamed, and let go. For a few moments her mind was clear but she knew the feeling wasn't totally gone. She had nearly pulled her tail out and now it was all sore.

She couldn't do it. She ran towards where her brother was hoping that somehow he could help her.

"No, don't do it Alisa." Alisa begged herself She ran with her eyes closed. "Don't do it. Don't think about him. Don't think about..." She slowed and opened her eyes. "Razor."

What was wrong with her? The first time she met him, she absolutely hated him. He was gross, and that wasn't including his behavior.

But now, she liked him. Alisa shook her head. No, she loved him. Just because of that one silly little dumb kiss either but now everything made sense. She liked him ever since she set eyes on him. Why was she attracted to some like him? He was gross!

Alisa slowed to a fast walk, her mind was wondering again. It was unavoidable.

He was gross but she didn't care. She pitied him, he was awful. Somehow deep inside, her instincts were begging her to be in love. It was like, she was destined to be with the cute Eevee...

"What!" Alisa stopped and slapped face painfully. "Cute! He's not cute you dumb Eevee." She slapped herself again. "Cut it out! You hate him! Everyone does. He's just a dumb old disgusting slimy crazy Eev..."

"Um, sis?" Jake watched as his sister continued to walk straight up to him. She didn't see him and bumped straight into his leg.

"Eek!" Alisa shrunk back immediately. "Um, hey, Jake? Hi, how are you?"

Jake just laughed. "What were you saying? You did clean your disgusting slime covered fur off right?" Jake made motions with his paws to show that he was mimicking her words. He had completely missed the part where Razor was involved but thought she was talking about herself.

Alisa's mind shot back to reality. How did she end up here? She had just started walking right?

She needed a lie. "Um, no. I mean, yes!" She yelled back. "I just, I, umm. What did you say brother?"

Jake laughed so hard he nearly fell over. "Look at you. You're soaking wet. What's wrong with your mind today sis?"  
"Nothing!" Alisa screamed back. Jake actually shrunk back a little from her response.

Immediately Alisa quieted her tone to just a whisper. "Um, I mean, nothing. I'm fine. I'm just fine. I'm great, spectacular even. Razor and I..." She shoved her paw over her mouth before the thought came out. "He just," She shut her eyes and slammed her head to the ground.

What was she thinking? As much as she wanted to, she couldn't talk without blurting out that he had kissed her. Great, her mind was truly insane. How could she tell her brother that she had gotten kissed, by Razor!

"Um, Jake?" She pulled on her tail and tugged her ear. "Uh, I just, I think that maybe we should..." She froze and bit her tongue so hard so that the words wouldn't come out. "Raz..."

Jake just waited. He motioned for her to continue on. "Come on sis, what is it? What are you trying to tell me."

Alisa couldn't believe this. He was actually trying to get it out of her.

No, she wouldn't give in. Not like this. She was supposed to be the toughest Eevee alive. No one could know she was lovesick.

She bit her paw, yanked on her tail, and cried.

"There," She whined coming back to reality. "I just, I just stepped on a thorn. I'm all better now." She stood proud that she was in control of her emotions for the first time.

Jake sighed. Whatever was wrong with his sister, it was so much fun to watch her go crazy. He wondered if he would ever figure it out but he had bigger problems.

Jake just laughed. "Whatever sis." He rolled his eyes. "Listen, you ready to help?"

Alisa looked up at him funny. "Help? With what?"  
Jake laughed again, harder this time. "Just watch all right?" He motioned with his paw for her to look out to her right. Jake couldn't believe that she hadn't even realized it yet.

Alisa nearly screamed surprise. Every single cub in the entire pack was gathered here at the stream, right next to her side.

"What?" She gasped. She thought it was just her and Jake. Maybe everyone else had heard her. Maybe they heard about her kiss!

Alisa forced her eyes from rolling back into her trance and made herself pay attention. Just a few more seconds was all she needed. She could do this.

Jake looked at her one last time and then went back to address all the cubs he had gathered here for training. Alisa, with a huge sigh of relief, let her tail go free. She had been painfully pulling on it behind her back the entire time. She swore her spine was about to explode but it kept her thoughts clear.

She let her tail go and let loose a few tears. Had it really come to where she had to torture herself just to keep her thoughts in her head. She could blurt it out. If everyone knew, then maybe her mind wouldn't be so crazy. She could tell everyone right now in one large scream that she was in love with Razor.

"Ok everyone." Jake jumped up excitedly snapping Alisa out of her trance. "Listen up. Welcome back."

Alisa felt like she was going to faint. The second she let go of her tail she could feel dream land sneaking back on her but her tail couldn't take any more pain. It was just a matter of time.

She heard the first few sentences from Jake. Then very slowly, her mind drifted up into the clouds and remembered exactly what it was like when Razor had kissed her.

To Alisa's own luck, the cubs were so surprised by what Jake said that no one saw it when she fell over and closed her eyes smiling.

Jake spoke up again not seeing his sister behind him. She was completely in the clouds oblivious to the world.

"I know you all had a few days off but we need to start training again as soon as possible." Jake instructed getting everyone's attention. Well, everyone except Alisa of course.

"So, welcome back to training." Jake jumped upright excited. "I've got a surprise for all of you. We're going to have another contest today." None of the cubs cheered at this, half weren't even paying attention talking to their friends. Jake figured his first day would probably be like this. His mom had some nerve to be a trainer.

Most of the cubs were still trying to figure out where they were. They looked to their friends asking if they knew but no one had a clue. Only Jake knew what his big surprise was. Most of the cubs wondered the same question...

If this is training, then who is the trainer?

Jake announced his title proudly, he stood tall and held his head high looking down at all the cubs. "I'll be your new trainer everyone!"

Every single cub went quiet. What did he just say? If Alisa had heard, she would've screamed in horror.

Jake was so happy he couldn't hide his smile. "Ok. So are you guys ready? Everybody awake?"

Nobody nodded, all the cubs were scared to death. It was one thing for Eseral to train them but Jake? A fully trained Jolteon was there new trainer? They were so doomed.

Jake's smile faded slightly when no one replied. He always remembered that the cubs had been very unenthusiastic during training with his mom. he hoped that his training would be different but he had some ground to pick up if he was going to be the best trainer ever.

Fortunately for him, he had a plan. "I know you guys don't like running after walking for days, so we'll make today easy. Today we start on tracking."

Half the cubs perked up at this. They were hoping for an easy day, as always. Tracking was supposed to be easy right?

Jake's eagerness returned immediately. Alisa lay behind him on the ground completely unaware of what was going on. Subconsciously, she heard everything Jake said but her mind was stuck on Razor. She couldn't stop smiling.

Slowly, very slowly, her thoughts drifted back to Razor. He had kissed her! What the heck? Was that gross or cool? She couldn't tell anymore. Could she tell anyone? She would have to tell Jake sometime right? Or maybe Fenara.

"Alisa?" Jake questioned looking right at her. All the cubs ran off in different directions since the instructions were over. Five full minutes had passed since Jake announced that he was the new trainer.

Alisa lay on the ground, eyes closed. Her smiled spread from cheek to cheek. Jake was beginning to wonder if she was even alive.

Alisa muttered something slowly. "Raz..."  
"Alisa! Hey! Wake up sleepy head."

She bolted awake. Her eyes shot open so fast she nearly went blind from the sun. What the heck just happened?

"Were you sleeping sis?" Jake laughed. His sister had fallen asleep this whole time? Boy, she was really weird today.

Alisa looked around her. She felt her cheek with her paw, right where Razor had kissed her.

She couldn't stop smiling, her face was stuck like that. "Jake?" She looked up at him dreamily. "What, what happened?"

Jake just laughed even more. "Alisa, maybe you should get some rest? Or at least tell me what's got you all loopy." He made a motion with his paw to show that she was crazy.

Alisa caught the insult. "Hey!" Instantly her mind was back to reality. "I'm not crazy! Don't call me crazy."

"Sure." Jake rolled his eyes. "Because falling asleep in Lala land during a big announcement is totally natural. There is something seriously wrong with you today sis." Jake laughed again. His hearty laugh only scared Alisa now.

Jake was getting suspicious, she had to do something, but what could she do to get Razor off her mind? She was helpless, doomed, and lovesick.

Jake was worried. His sister was doing it again. It was like every time she had a thought her mind exploded in her head. He watched as she stared right into his eyes but at the tilt of her head, he knew she was thinking of something else.

He waved his paw in front of his sister's face. "Alisa? Wake up, you're doing it again."

She snapped awake immediately. "Huh? What?"  
Jake laughed. "Wow. Something is seriously wrong with you today? Are you sick? Feeling a little hot?" He shoved his paw against her forehead before she could stop him. The forceful hit against her already dizzy mind almost made her fall over.

"Woah! Your mind is burning." Jake pulled his paw away and laughed. "You're either very sick... Or very embarrassed." Jake picked his words carefully. He stared down at his sister and smiled cunningly.

Alisa couldn't help it. At the word embarrassed, Razor shot back to mind. She didn't realize that her cheeks were turning red but her eyes showed everything.

Jake knew right away that she wasn't sick, she was deeply embarrassed about something. Oh, this was going to be so much fun for him.

"Ah, no way!" Jake laughed. "You did something you're not supposed to huh? Right, sis?" He could read the embarrassment all over her face. What he would give to know what she had done.

Alisa was awake immediately. "What! No!" Alisa screamed. Jake just sat and watched her smiling.

Alisa tried to recover her panic. Jake couldn't find out about this at all costs. "Uh, I mean, no. Of course not. I'm not embarrassed. Why would I be thinking about..." She shoved her paw over her mouth. She nearly blurted his name again. She couldn't even speak about the subject without Razor coming back to her mind. Oh no, she had thought of his name again!

Jake just stared at her with completely crossed eyes. Was she ok? He was joking before, but now... Maybe she seriously was ill. Maybe he should've probably gotten dad a long time ago.

But Alisa insisted she was fine. Whatever she was hiding, Jake hoped he would soon find out, and that it had nothing to do with him. If Alisa was pulling a prank, he was going to be so mad.

Alisa looked around her, all the cubs had ran off and disappeared. "Hey? Where did everyone go?"

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I just spent ten minutes explaining it, were you listening at all or still stuck way up there?" Jake pointed up to the clouds. He was just making a point but Alisa thought that her entire cover was blown. That was exactly where she had been for the last ten minutes.

Alisa's ears perked up in surprise. Ten minutes? But it felt like ten seconds. How could time go by so fast when she was thinking about...

"You're doing it again." Jake warned. Alisa snapped back awake immediately.

"Stop it Jake. I'm fine. Really." Alisa forced her head to keep from tilting and made her ears stay put. She had to make her brain pay attention. Concentrating helped, but mostly it was biting her tongue until it bled and stepping on her tail until she wanted to scream. Now she could barely pay attention with all the pain going on but at least she could hear Jake speak now. She hoped he wouldn't notice that her tail was throbbing from her back foot raking her claws against it. If Jake noticed what she was doing, he would truly consider her crazy. Maybe she was.

Jake just laughed and continued on. This was the longest his sister had paid attention yet. "Ok, so here's the plan, which I've already told every single cub while I thought you were paying attention." Jake rolled his eyes. Alisa nodded whining slightly. Her tongue was starting to swell.

"I've told the cubs to gather up in teams of four or three." Jake explained. "They all went with their friends but they're about ten teams total. Now, their targets are me and you." Jake smiled at his well thought out idea and continued explaining. Alisa held still amazed she was still paying attention.

"Whichever team can find both of us first, wins." Jake explained. "I know you're good at hiding so I chose us to be the hiders while everyone else searches. Just leave a few tracks so they can actually find you since you're so good and then go hide somewhere. Ok? I think it'll be fun and it'll give your hiding skills some needed practice if you're going to evolve." That's what Jake's plan was, training for both the cubs and his sister specifically, it couldn't fail. Plus there was a reward for the first team to find them both so that would go well. He was glad that he was able to incorporate both Alisa's wants and everyone else in one day. This was going to be the best day of training ever.

Alisa miraculously paid attention the whole time. She let go of her tail and was too concentrated to think about Razor anymore. "Ok." She whispered not really sure what to do. Her tongue felt like a bee had stung it. The slight pain was just enough to keep her awake. She wondered how much fur she probably tore out of her tail to keep from daydreaming.

Jake just laughed. "Sweet. You have a few minutes before the game begins so go and hide somewhere ok? Don't come out of hiding until you know someone has found both of us and then everyone meets back here." He turned around and started to run off. Jake couldn't wait to start this game. He wondered where he could hide.

Alisa's ears started tilting when Jake suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Alisa?" Jake stopped and turned around. Alisa forced her mind back to reality and her ears shot upright again.

"Razor's cave?" Jake explained, "Is completely off limits!" He warned her. He gave her a look as if deciding whether she was trust worthy or not.

Alisa nodded. OK, so no Razor's cave for hiding then. Good because she didn't want to be anywhere near that area right now. Razor was the last thing she wanted to think about.

Uh oh, she was doomed, again. Her mind started drifting and Jake's words passed right through both her ears.

Jake smiled. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun. Hey sis, if you hide longer than I do, I'll get you a berry sometime. A nice big fat Oran when I find it. It'll be a competition." With that he ran off searching for a good hiding spot. He wondered if he could possibly beat his sister at her own game. She was a natural at this.

Alisa sat and stared at him run off. Finally, she was alone. Free to scream, free to pace, free to think.

The thoughts came back. She pictured Razor, in his cave, just doing Razor things. She smiled imagining walking back into his cave, completely oblivious to the smell since she didn't care anymore. What she would do for another...

She snapped back awake. What the heck? She had dazed off again? "Stop it." She told herself slapping her face. "Just, stop it. Quit thinking about Razor."

Oh no, that was the wrong thing to say. At the thought her mind immediately snapped back into it's trance. It was like she had two brains fighting over each other. Obviously, the lovesick one was winning.

She couldn't get out of it. All she could think about was that kiss, the way he looked after he did it, and how she felt after. She had replayed the memory at least eight times in her head. That, and drifted through the clouds for probably an hour. What was her problem? Alisa felt terrible. Everything was too bright, the flowers smelled to good, the grass felt too soft, and for some reason her stomach felt sick to the core. Her entire body was loopy and dizzy, she couldn't even walk straight when she tried. Everything was fine until Razor kissed her, then suddenly, her instincts destroyed her from the inside out starting with her sanity.

She shook her face, and slapped her cheek. That didn't work, so she pulled on her tail.

That no longer worked either, she had to take drastic measures. She really hoped she was alone because one more second of this and she was going to kill herself.

She screamed for twenty seconds and then slammed her face into the ground. Luckily, no one was close enough to hear her otherwise they would've ran home crying to mommy that Alisa had gone insane. There was no doubt in her mind now that if she didn't figure out what to do, she would be stuck like this for days, maybe even weeks.

Alisa panicked. How long would she be stuck like this? She didn't know what to do, how to fix this, she was doomed forever to fly in the clouds entrapped in happiness. It was awful.

Alisa ran off hoping she could find a good place to hide before any of this came back to her. Who cared about the game, she had to hide from her own mind. If her Umbreon skills were good for anything, she would be able to hide from her own mind.

She found a spot to hide and crouched low immediately feeling a little safer when she was so far out and alone. Further down the stream she had found a thick area of grass easily three feet tall that she could hide in. Plus it was large enough that she could move around in it so nobody would find her unless they split up and literally covered the whole field together. If someone found her paw prints, she could move and throw them completely off track while still hiding. It was a really good spot considering that she didn't know this area at all. No one would ever catch her now.

She had specifically chosen it, because it kept her in sight of Razor's cave. Just off in the distance, about a hundred yards, was the little gap in the ground where Razor's cave was.

"What?" Alisa slapped herself again. "No, you can't." She was completely yelling at herself. "You can't stay here, it'll just make your mind go crazy again. Find somewhere else to stay."

She couldn't though. Just like when she first saw Razor, she couldn't leave now. Her instincts begged her to stay but what would she do when she finally saw him again.

Alisa sat in her hiding spot completely stuck. Stuck because she had to hide from the hordes of cubs searching for her, but also because her mind couldn't move on. Her mind had completely switched from being Alisa, to being whatever the heck she was now.

Alisa gulped. If her feelings were half as bad as she predicted, she'd be a droopy slobbering lovesick mess before the sun went down tonight. Her worst fears were coming true. She was turning soft.

Only one hope remained in her head, one idea that might save her ego, it was on the edge of her mind. If she told someone, maybe they could help. Some one like Jake or...

Alisa shot upright with hope. "Fenara! Of course." She yelled to herself forgetting about hiding. "Fenara had been lovesick. She knows. Maybe she can help me!"

Alisa wanted to cheer but stopped when she realized where she was. Already she could see cubs in the very far distance searching. She ducked down low and hoped no one had seen her but the idea never left her head.

Fenara had fallen in love before, she had to ask the cub how to get Razor off her mind so she could go back to being the stubborn cub she was. Maybe Fenara could help her keep some of her dignity from this disaster.

Alisa knew it would cost her everything. She, the toughest cub alive, had to ask Fenara how go get out of lovesickness. This wasn't going to go well.

It was either destroy her mind, or destroy her ego. Alisa knew, she had to make a choice soon. She would have to confess her love for the most disgusting Eevee that ever existed on the entire planet. She loved Razor.

"Great." Alisa complained. She lay down on the ground and covered her eyes with her paws. This was a total disaster, why did Razor have to kiss her!

This was going to be the longest waiting game of her life.

...

Fenara was having a blast. This was easily the best day of training ever. She said goodbye to Cheddar planning to meet back up at the same spot and ran up to her father amidst the pack and explained the whole thing.

Tailo was talking to Shadow when suddenly cubs bursted around their parents and squeaked excitedly about their little game. Every adult in the pack stopped and wondered what had gotten them all excited. It was a funny sight, considering they were supposed to be training.

Fenara ran right up to her father. "Hey dad!"

"Um, sweetie?" Tailo questioned. He glanced at Shadow next to him but he had no idea what was going on. "What, what's going on here?" Tailo looked around at all the excited cubs in the pack.

"Jake is the new trainer!" Fenara beamed with joy. "He's making a game where whoever finds him and sister first, they get an Oran berry!"

Tailo smiled. "Well, I hope you find him then."

Fenara beamed. "Me too. Oh yeah, Jake said you were in charge of finding the berry though. He told me to warn you about that. Make sure you save it for the winning team." With that said, Fenara ran off needing to meet up with Cheddar immediately. They had to be the first pack out for their best chance at success. Already certain teams were heading out leaving their parents in their confusion.

Before Fenara made it to cheddar, someone stopped her, right in the middle of the pack. The tall fennekin spoke quickly and then ran off. Fenara knew that with from what she just heard the game would have to be put on hold. This was very serious.

Tailo rolled his eyes and laughed. He looked over at Shadow.

Shadow just chuckled with him. "I guess Jake was the right guy for the job huh? A tracking game? What a smart cub." He laughed at his joke.

Tailo seemed offended. "Yah, but why am I in charge of finding the most rare berry I know? Why would he put me in charge?"

Shadow stood up and stretched. Their talk had gotten him quite cramped since they had been talking for a while. "Well, I guess it's because we weren't exactly friendly to him before. Maybe it's his way of punishing us."

Tailo was thankful for his choice of words. He stood up and smiled at Shadow. "So, you'll help me search then? I doubt that alone I could find a single berry out here."

"Yes." Shadow stopped stretching and stood tall ready to leave. "Lets get this place scouted out. We'll figure out where all the food sources are and how far the stream goes. That'll be a start to helping out our pack and figuring out how where going to live here. At least, it'll help me feel like this place is safe."

The two walked off, heading towards their first destination away from the pack. They would start by retracing their steps from where they came and then branch out in a circle from there, hopefully finding a berry while they were at it.

When they were out of earshot, Shadow spoke up. "I haven't heard any trace of her yet. Do you think she's still here?"

Tailo slowed his walk, he knew this question was coming. He had been thinking about it all day from their talk. "Yes." he answered looking at the ground.  
Shadow stopped walking entirely. "What, really? What do you mean? What have you heard?"  
"She's still here. Razor informed me." Tailo continued walking trying to keep his mind off it.

Shadow frowned. "What did Razor tell you? Surely he can't know, he's so young. He doesn't look like he's seen her."  
"He said that he's seen wild pokemon in the area. Mostly at night." Tailo looked up hoping to read the expression on the Umbreon's face.

Shadow looked down at the ground before he could. He growled under his breath. "Do you really think it's her? What if it's just a stranger? There could be plenty of wild Pokemon out here"

"No there couldn't. This place is secluded. It's been that way since we first arrived. Who else could it be?" Tailo quickened his walk forcing Shadow to keep up with him. "It's her Shadow. Don't get any false hope, it's got to be her."

Shadow's anger was rising. How come no matter how far away they go she was always there?

A few second passed, Shadow spoke up again."Have you had any dreams?" Shadow asked. Tailo shook his head. He didn't ask Shadow since he knew he hadn't dreamed yet either.

"We've already had our chance though," Tailo replayed the memory in his head. He worried about it with every passing day. "If she's going after anyone, it's probably someone new. Her rules don't allow second chances, I think."

Shadow nodded. "Well, I guess we'd better just keep careful watch then huh?" He smiled at Tailo.

Tailo looked at him with all the doubt in the world. "Why does it matter?" He questioned. "We're already out of time. Anymore wishes, and she's taking someone for her own. We're hitting our deadline any day now. The pack is doomed."

Shadow nodded. He knew darn well it was true. Why did wishes always have to get them killed?

Fenara's plan was to meet up with Cheddar in the middle of the pack. She got there, and instead found Fern.

"Fern?" She questioned while the tall mother ran right up to her. "What are you doing? Doesn't Fenray..."

"Fenara!" The Fennekin mother stood panicked right in front of her. "Quick. You need to come. I've been looking for you."  
Fenara's ears shot upright. "What's wrong?"

Fern didn't answer. The fast mother bolted away heading towards her son leaving Fenara in the middle of the pack.

Cheddar finally spotted her. She stared in confusion since Fenara was no long excited but instead Fenara waved for her to follow and then she chased after Fern who was already running away.

Cheddar rolled her eyes. "Great, again?" Fenara could never stick to just one thing at a time. "I swear if we don't win that berry..." Cheddar growled under her breath and then chased after Fenara. She hoped this was very important.

Fenara didn't know what was going on. "Fern? Wait." The mother didn't stop. The Fennekin just ran through the thick grass outside of the pack. They were already a good distance away and Fenara could see Cheddar just behind her by about fifty yards. The tall mother was running at full speed.

Fern stopped. She halted her run and stood over her son, lying down asleep in the tall grass. He was curled up into a tight ball to keep warm.

Fenara didn't know what was going on. "Fern? What are you... Hey? Is that Fenray?"

Fenara pointed to the cub laid out on the ground in front of her. Fern nodded. She smiled.

Fenara sat and watched. She hadn't seen the Fennekin in a while. She had almost forgotten what he looked like, curled up tight in the bed of grass that Fern had made for him to help keep him warm.

Fenray's fur was glowing bright again. All the color had returned to him, the gash he had on his side was completely healed. As far as Fenara knew, the only thing wrong with him was his still slightly bent tail. It was no longer broken, but it had healed as best as it could.

He was breathing, in and out. He was alive. The fire inside his chest beat hard and burned bright.

Fern exchanged glances with Fenara. She smiled. "He's waking up Fenara. He'll be awake any second now."

Fenara's ears shot straight up. "Re, really?"  
Fern nodded. "Just sit down and wait. It should be any minute now. He has to recuperate first."

"Can I touch him?" Fenara reached out with her paw.

"No." Fern blocked her way. "Don't. It may startle him. His body has been asleep for days, he needs to wake up slowly. He won't remember a thing and he won't be able to move. Let him get up slowly." Fern moved her paw away from the cub.  
Fenara nodded. She sat and stared at the young cub before her. She hadn't seen Fenray looking so healthy in days. It was like, he was supposed to still be sick, but now he was ok. Was he really going to wake up?

Whatever happened when Fenray woke up, Fenara hoped she could kiss him right on the cheek. She missed feeling the warmth from him whenever she did that. The thought made her smile.

Cheddar finally caught up. Before she could talk she noticed Fenray and immediately knew what was happening.

"Fenray? Is he, alive? So then that means..." Cheddar dropped her ears and sat on the ground.. "Great. Does this mean that we're not getting that Oran berry?"  
Fenara laughed. "Nope. I'm waiting right here until he wakes up. I don't care how long it takes, I'm staying here." She couldn't believe that Fenray was finally waking up. She hadn't talked to him in days. She sat down and begged he would get up any second.

Cheddar rolled her eyes and collapsed on the ground looking up at the sky. "If any of us do find Alisa and Jake first, I get the berry." Cheddar made that very clear. Fenara just shrugged not caring anymore. The only good news Cheddar saw from this is that if Fenray woke up, they would have an extra team member to help them search. Other than that, Fenray had picked the worst possible time to come back to life.

Fern was pacing a little ways off. She was too excited to sit still. Fenara laid down next to Fenray staring into his unconscious face.

He was completely back to life. All the color had returned to him. It was nothing short of a miracle.

She wanted him to wake up right now. She was tired of trying to sleep wondering if he was going to be ok every night. She didn't feel whole without him. She wanted to sit next to him, see him, talk to him, just kiss his cheek and feel warm again. It wasn't the same when the person she just loved, had been unconscious for days.

"Fenray?" She whispered just to herself. Cheddar didn't hear her. "Wake up. Please?"

The cub's face stirred a little. Fenray did want to wake up but he was having a very interesting dream.

...

For a while, it was just nothing. Fenray felt absolutely nothing.

Black overtook him, his thoughts drifted for a few seconds on pain, and his remorse for Alisa. He didn't know why she was so angry but he knew he had caused it.

The way she looked at him was like nothing he had ever seen. The red eyes, that smell of death, everything was...

His last thought disappeared. As quickly as the shadow ball hit him, he was unconscious. Completely thoughtless for a long time.

For days he was in black. Not a single thought, no sense of feeling or time, all Fenray knew was that each second longer was an eternity in his mind. He knew he was asleep, but this time he wasn't waking up.

Then suddenly, he was awake. Staring up into the bright sky before him. The meadow grass underneath his back was very comfortable and soft. He was alive again. Was he ever dead?

"Hey!" A cub yelled by his side.

Fenray blinked himself awake. He rolled over looking around him.

He wasn't cut up. He wasn't injured. His tail wasn't even hurting anymore, it looked just fine. There was no bend in it at all.

The young playful cub realized that Fenray hadn't even heard him. He frowned and tried again.

"Hey." The cub yelled again. "Do you want to play?"

Fenray looked down before him. A young Bulbasaur was standing there.

"Who, who are you?" Fenray didn't even question his surroundings, this cub intrigued him the most. All the Fennekin could figure out was that he wasn't near home. It looked real, but somehow he knew he wasn't finding his mother or Fenara anytime soon while he was here. Where was here exactly?

The cub smiled. "I just want to play. Do you?"

Fenray smiled. "Sure but, where am I?" He couldn't resist the temptation to just play with the little cub. That sounded fun since his mind had been lost for so long.

It was too late for Fenray to complain. The Bulbasaur jumped and threw Fenray to the ground.

Fenray laughed, the little Bulbasaur did too. The tiny cub bit at his ear and pulled gently in his little game.

It was the first real touch of something alive that Fenray had felt in years. Fenray laughed since it tickled and then he pushed the cub with his paw.

His paw went straight through him, exploding in a light green dust.

"Agh!" Fenray screamed as loud as he could and jumped away from the cub. "What, What the heck just happened!"

The cub's smile disappeared. "Sorry." He apologized. "She made it that way."

"What, what's wrong with you!" Fenray screamed.

The cub didn't answer. "She made it that way. You can't touch me."

Fenray took a second, hesitating, and then walked back up to the cub.

He reached out, the bulbasaur held still knowing his new friend was just curious. He had seen it a million times before now.

Fenray reached out, and touched his ear, his paw again went clean through him.

"Wha..." Fenray was speechless. He tried again and again but his paw just swished through the cub dragging bright green dust with it. He sat and watched as the dust fell and the cub looked exactly the same as he had earlier. He could just barely tell that he was nonexistent except for the tiny bit of extra glow the cub gave. Now, he could barely make out each dust mark but it was impossible to tell unless he touched him.

The cub frowned. "I'm sorry, but can we still play? I really want to."  
Fenray didn't know. He didn't want to play anymore. This was too freaky, what happened to the reality he knew with his mother and Fenara? "Um, I think I should get back..."

"Oh please!" the cub complained. "It's fun. I don't ever get to play anymore."

Fenray's conscious got to him. He smiled. "Ok. If it makes you feel better." During this time Fenray hoped he could find out where he was and how he was supposed to get back home. Playing did sound like fun while he was lost here anyways.

They played for hours. Fenray tried very hard to but couldn't touch the cub, even if he was holding something and touched him with that the cub exploded in green dust and then settled back to normal. The cub could push him around all he wanted though as long as he was the one touching Fenray.

The game was boring with the Bulbasaur always winning. Fenray came up with a different game playing tag and hide-and-seek where the cub had to find and then tackle him, that way the game was at least fair and he could win every now and then.

They played their new game for hours and hours longer. By the time Fenray was finally done, it was midnight.

The two cubs lay in the grass laughing their hearts out. Fenray never knew it could be this much fun just trying to have fun when nothing else bothered him.

He realized, looking up at the stars, that it was nighttime. It had gotten dark quickly.

His smile disappeared. It was nighttime, and he wasn't hungry, sleepy, or even worried? But that wasn't right? Hours had passed right? He should've been starving? What happened to his home? Where was Alisa and his friends?

The Bulbasaur jumped upright again right away. "Do you want to play again?" The cub could never get enough.

Fenray didn't answer. This place was scaring him.

"Where are we?" He questioned looking around him at the grass. There was nothing but flat ground for miles out.

The cub didn't answer his question. "She says I can't tell you that."

Fenray ignored his answer. "Why am I not hungry? How long have we been playing? How long has it been?"

The cub shrugged. "There's no time. I don't know, I've been here forever."

Fenray looked at him funny. "For, forever?" He questioned.

The cub nodded. "Yah, it's lonely, but every now and then you guys come and play with me. And she always has lots of friends." He brightened up at this.

Fenray didn't understand a thing. "Forever?" He whispered more quietly. He wondered, when was the last time he slept, or did anything?

Wait, Alisa had knocked him unconscious. Maybe... Was he a step past that?

"Um, I'm not dead am I?" Fenray had the nervous thought and could only come up with one conclusion. Maybe Alisa had killed him with her shadow ball. He wasn't asleep at all.

The Bulbasaur laughed. "Dead? Of course not!" He laughed so hard he fell over onto his side and cried. "Dead! You're not dead. You look just fine you silly Fennekin!" He couldn't get the idea out of his head that Fenray actually worried about being dead. This was far from it.

Fenray giggled too. This cub was a hysterical sight but he still had his current problem to deal with.

He looked around him. He had never seen this meadow before, the grass was even different than what he remembered at home. What else was out here?

He had never seen this cub before. He hadn't seen a single berry, or flower, or anything else besides grass while he was here. The night sky was as familiar as he knew but even the stars looked different, like they were just made up on the spot. He wished he memorized them before so he could tell if he was trapped in another world or something.

So, he wasn't home, obviously. He wasn't dead... Yet everything was different and random to him. Even his own senses weren't acting normal. He should've been tired and hungry but nothing bothered him at all. It was like, he wasn't really here.

Fenray blinked, the thought occurred to him. He figured out why he wasn't hungry, why he wasn't beat up from Alisa's attack, why none of this place looked familiar...

He was dreaming.

"Am, am I asleep?" He asked the young Bulbasaur.

The young cub stopped laughing and suddenly looked frightened. "Um, I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Why not?" Fenray questioned. "Why can't you?"

"Because she, she doesn't want me to say anything, unless you see her first."

Fenray realized something was wrong. This cub had mentioned her at least five times before and he just ignored it.

Now it was different. He was dreaming and as far as he knew, he had been dreaming for way too long of a time. His dreams never lasted this long. In the real world he must've been asleep for days. The thought scared him so he let it go immediately. What did he know about dreaming anyways, they were always confusing to him.

Fenray was asked a question. He considered it.

At this point in the dream all three of the other cubs had woken up. Alisa had hesitated to play with the young intangible Pikachu, refusing for so long to accept her request. Fenara played but woke up too soon, and Jake had said no to the next question scared out of his mind that the cub he played with was untouchable. Not one cub had answered the question that came next.

Fenray, heard the question loud and clear.

"Do you want to go see her?" The young Bulbasaur asked, smiling with glee.

Fenray, said yes. He would go and see her, whoever that was. Maybe she could explain what was going on here and why he was dreaming. He would go see who this Bulbasaur was talking about.

The young Bulbasaur darted up, "Sweet." He smiled wide. "Ok. She's just over here. Follow me and I'll show you."

He took off walking as fast as his little stubby legs could take him. Fenray followed close behind.

What was this place? There were no flowers, no rocks, no water... Nothing but green grass and stars above. Wherever this was, he knew it was far away from home. Hopefully this place was way out reach when he woke up inside his cave one day.

But no dream had ever lasted this long. What was different this time? He could barely remember the blackness and the dark void of nothingness but he had been in this dream for hours. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave it. He was trapped here with a vast empty field and a mysterious cub made of green glowing dust.

The cub turned around excited. "Ok. She's right in there."

Fenray looked up, there was this huge cave in front of him. Four times taller than himself and easily ten feet wide. It bore into the small hill that stretched behind it. It was the only unnatural obstruction in the entire meadow.

He gulped, the cave literally stretched into the hill that it was embedded against. It was over eight feet tall.

Whatever was in there, it must've been huge.

"Um," Fenray stammered. He pointed up at the large cave. "Am I supposed, to go in?"  
The Bulbasaur nodded. "Go on, you'll be the first in a long time."

Fenray shot his head right over to him. "First? What do you mean in a long time?"

The Bulbasaur flinched. "Oops. She said not to tell you that."

And then just as quickly as the cub had come, he disappeared running from sight and left his friend alone. Fenray was completely alone in his own vivid dream.

Time was slow here, but standing in front of the cave, Fenray felt like it was an eternity. This cave was huge and "she" was inside somewhere.

He got up, and walked in the entrance. It was very dark inside.

"Hello!" He called into the darkness. Nothing came back but his short echo. So the cave had an ending after all.  
Fenray hated it. It was dark, he was scared, his paws started trembling, but he wasn't spending one more second in this weird dream without trying to figure out how to get out. Maybe this held a key to waking him up.

He waited one more hour, glued at the entrance, and then he walked in overcoming his fear. The poor cub had been frozen still for forever in his own fear.

The ground below him was cold. The dirt and sand beneath his paws were smooth and treaded upon many times. Their wasn't any grass but just soft sand that spread out under his paws weight. It was actually comfortable but the cave still made Fenray want to scream.

Fenray's eyes adjusted when he went in. Slowly he walked in looking at the walls around him.

He took five steps in, disappearing from sight. Behind him, nine intangible cubs watched with unmoving eyes. Maybe, they would finally get another friend. At least they were helping him out. They had been waiting for this for so long.

Fenray walked in, step by step. He stared at the walls around him. Never had anything surprised him more.

The walls were embedded with designs. All of them filled with different Pokemon doing different things.

He looked to his right, three designs were against the wall, to his left further in, the cave was riddled with an even bigger story.

He saw a pack of about twenty, approaching this huge creature. They were beat up and starved and had trouble going anywhere.

In the front of the pack, lay a dead Pokemon. The poor cub had barely survived more than a day after being born.

Fenray shuddered from the design, and walked further in. The cave wall scared him and he forced his eyes away from the designs on the wall. He had missed what the large creature standing before the pack looked like.

Further in were more designs. A young Pikachu family, begging for food. Another one with a small cub that was beat up. Everywhere, stories of horrible events were embedded in the wall.

Fenray was easily fifteen feet inside the cave now. The walls just kept getting more interesting. His eyes had to adjust to the dark light.

He stopped, this one was different. It took up the wall from the bottom to the ceiling. It was riddled with stories.

An Espeon, begging on it's paws.

A Jolteon, begging for power. It's young Eevee cub behind him screaming for him to stop.

"What is this?" Fenray whispered to himself. He reached up and touched the wall but it was just stone cold.

The wall was riddled with more wishes. Pokemon of all types were scattered on the wall, but these ones stuck together, these ones, right here, were different.

Fenray looked at the designs closer, he brought his head close to the wall.

The Pokemon behind him inched closer. It stood over Fenray and smiled. She had been expecting him forever but he was still dreaming. Not yet, she thought. Let him see it with his own eyes and then, in short time, she would make herself known. Her nine cubs outside the cave were just begging to be let inside but they all knew the rules.

Fenray stared at the wall closer, his face was inches away from the one design in front of him, his breath hit the cold stone wall.

His eyes were focused on two Pokemon with the same story. An Umbreon and a large Fennekin stood together. They were wishing for something together. He could almost tell what it was with how well the design was carved.

Fenray could tell, the picture was so clear, they were begging for their pack to survive, a pack to have at all, they were lost and beat up and had no where else to go, somewhere that would bring them peace and quiet where they could raise a family and they were wishing for nothing short of it.

He brought his head closer to the wall, what was it that was so peculiar...

His eyes snapped wide. His tail fell to the ground. He didn't even notice the large shadow standing just behind him, watching.

He knew that Fennekin. He had seen him before. What the heck?

"Tailo?"

...

Fenara couldn't wait any longer. She had sat in this torture for forever.

Fenray would stir a little, both Fenara and Cheddar would jump up, but he would fall back into sleep immediately.

After twenty minutes, Cheddar had just given up and lay on her back not caring. Fenara couldn't wait any longer.

She glanced to her right looking at Fern. She was still pacing back and forth not watching them.

Fenara couldn't help herself. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to see Fenray alive again.

She reached out with her paw, and inched towards his face. She just wanted to feel his cheek, feel his warm fur again.

She touched one hair, Fenray bolted awake.

"Ah!" He shot upright and twisted Fenara's paw to the ground painfully. Just like that, he was awake and standing upright.

"Ah, Fenray!" Fenara screamed and struggled to get her paw loose, but Fenray stood over her holding her down in a death grip, growling.

Fern heard the noise. She looked over, Cheddar jumped up frightened, both stared at the fully conscious Fenray standing before them.

Fenray had her pinned. Fenara looked up into his eyes terrified. Fenray looked back down into hers.

His mind had to catch up with his body. It was the weirdest feeling Fenray had ever had. He was with Alisa, back at the training. His body had been asleep for days. If his body could feel like it was dead but somehow alive, that was exactly how he felt. Like everything inside him had stopped working, his heart felt dusty, his mind lapsed with memory.

His internal flame, quivered to life, it was the only warmth he had left feeding the rest of his body.

Then his mind caught up to the moment. He saw Fenara, dropped her paw, and collapsed to the ground twitching.

"Fenray!" Fern yelled running over. Fenara jumped upright scared to death that she may have hurt him.

Fenray wasn't able to move. His breathing was unnaturally quick. He twitched like he was trying to move somewhere in the past with his eyes closed. Fern stood over him so fast Fenara didn't even have time to get up.

Where was he? What happened? Fenray slowly got his mind to the present. He remembered the attacking Eevee, the dream, and then after that his mind stopped thinking. After that, his mind faulted and panicked.

He stared up into Fern's eyes. He remembered how to breath and did so naturally. His mind remembered how to talk.  
"Mom?" He whispered staring up at her.

Fern actually cried. She felt her cub's cheek and smiled so wide her teeth were showing. "Fenray. You're ok!"

She licked him right across the cheek. Fenray looked over to his right.

A Fennekin stood there, staring at him. Slowly, his mind regathered all the information it knew. After not working for so long, his brain had to rebuild all the bridges it had forgotten.

He remembered who she was now. She was Fenara. And, she was Cheddar standing next to her.

he remembered now, he loved that Fennekin. His heart leapt with joy every time he saw her. He tried to smile, but instead he just drooled. He had never felt more numb in his entire life. Each stressed beat of his heart pulsed more cold blood through his body while he recovered.

"Fenara?" He questioned. That was her name. Her name was Fenara.

Fenara beamed with joy. "Fenray! I've missed you." She ran over and kissed him right on the cheek feeling his warmth. Cheddar rolled her eyes for a moment.

Everything came back so fast. Fenray remembered everything he had forgotten. He loved Fenara, Alisa was his friend, Fern was his mother, Tailo, Shadow, Jake, meadow, cave, home... Everyone came back to his mind in a split second.

The flame inside him burned bright, the color in his lifeless limbs came back as his heart beat stronger. He could feel the tingle in every muscle he had as they twitched back to life.

He, he was alive. this time, he knew for sure, he was back home.

He tried to stand, but his body was still limp. "What, what happened?" Why did his insides hurt so bad. Why couldn't he feel his paws? He felt like everything inside him had melted away and decayed. He felt like he was sick to point of dying.

"Listen sweetie." Fern started. She stood just inches from his face where his lifeless face stared back at her. "You've been in a deep sleep for a very, very long time."

Fenray took in every word. Had he been asleep all night? He knew his dream had taken a while so why wouldn't his sleep do so also? "How, long?" He stuttered on his words finding it hard to remember how to talk.

"Days." Fern answered.

Fenray's ears dropped. So, that was why the dream took so long. He had been asleep for days.

His heart pumped back to life, his paws were fed with fresh oxygen. His body twitched a little sparking back to life. "What, why can't I feel my body? What's wrong with me?"  
Fern brushed his ears making him feel better. Fenray felt the touch feeling his ears come back to life. "Just lay still sweetie. You've been unconscious for a long time. You need to recover."

Fenray could hardly believe it. He couldn't move his paws, he could barely feel the life coming back in his spine right now. It was the scariest feeling he had ever felt.

Little by little, the feel of his own body came back. He could barely squeeze his paws now, his tail twitched slightly when he told it too.

Fenray was still stuck in the mindset of a few days ago. As far as he knew, training was still going on. That's where he was waking up. "Where's Alisa? How come she's gone?"

Fenara chuckled. "You were attacked days ago. She's fine."

"Well, what about the cubs? And Jake? They were right here." Fenray still thought he was in the training grounds. Wasn't he? this didn't look like the right place but his mind couldn't build that bridge just yet. It couldn't just make up for a gap that big in his memory.

Fern took it more seriously. "Listen Fenray. We've moved you around. A lot has happened lately. You just need to stay calm."

Staying calm wasn't working for Fenray. He wanted to know what the heck had happened. Where was he? He could picture the training grounds right before him, his mind was still back there. Slowly it gathered his surroundings more clearly.

He could move his neck. He forced his head up painfully. "Ow. My neck hurts. I want to stand up." Maybe standing would help him to recover quicker. He just wanted to feel normal again and not like this decayed corpse that he pictured himself as. He felt nothing short of being dead and waking up by accident.

Fern helped him to get up. She pushed with her nose against his head and forced her cub onto his feet.

His paws were so wobbly, they shook with his weight. He couldn't even lift his tail and his paws were going to crack underneath the strong weight.

Standing up forced his mind to recover quicker. His heart beat faster, the life returned to his limbs in seconds. He could finally feel the grass below him and his inner flame bursting back to life. He felt more normal by the second accept for his trembling paws and lifeless tail.

Fenray stood, staring at Fenara and Cheddar. He recognized them, but he still thought that they were at the training grounds.

He looked around him slowly. The different grass, the cold air, everything was different. He wasn't at the lake at all. He wasn't anywhere near home.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

Fenara could hardly keep her smile contained. "Fenray! I'm so glad that you're ok!"

She ran right up, and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately Fenray fell to the ground.

He smiled. He had forgotten how great that felt. Fenara just laughed.

"Listen Fenray," Fenara started. "We're not at the training grounds anymore, we've moved."

Fenray looked up, his neck able to support his head now. "What do you mean? Are we near my cave?"

Fern chuckled. "No sweetie, we moved far away."

Fenray looked up at her. "Why? Was it because of me?"

Fern chuckled even more. The sound of her cubs voice was so soothing to her worried mind. "No, we moved because we got attacked."

Fenray didn't get it. "Attacked. By Alisa? Where's everybody else? Where is she? And Tailo?"

Wait a minute, he had seen Tailo on the wall in his dream. He was sure of it. His thought was interrupted though by Fenara's loud happy voice.

"They're out training." Fenara answered. "The pack's just around there, we found a new home for all of us."

Fenray started to grasp the idea. His brain made the correlation.

"So," He started. "We're not at home?"

Cheddar laughed. "Home? We're miles away form our old home. Geezes Fenray, you missed everything! You've literally been asleep for days and you don't remember a thing? You'll never get home again. It's long gone. It's..."

Both Fenara and Fern glared over at her. Cheddar immediately went quiet.

Fenray tried to grasp the idea. His cave was, gone? No more lake? No more home? No more anything?

How long had he been asleep?  
His head dropped and he wrapped his paws around his face to keep from looking around him. It, It was just too much. He started crying. His brain hurt just from thinking about it. How was he not back at the training grounds, that was where he was supposed to be.

Both Fern and Fenara looked up at Cheddar, her face fell from the amount of guilt that she felt for upsetting the poor Fennekin. She rolled her eyes and walked away knowing that she wasn't of any help here. She still wanted that berry though and she was holding Fenara to her promise. If they didn't leave soon, there was no hope for them ever winning the game.

Fenara and Fern looked back down at Fenray. He was crying.

"Fenray? Are you ok?" Fenara questioned slowly.

"No, It's just," Fenray stopped his sobbing. "I thought, I thought I was at training. Where am I now? I, I don't get it. It's all black to me." Fenray felt like a huge portion of his mind had been yanked out of him painfully. Even breathing the different air then what he remembered hurt his head. It wasn't right, he was supposed to be back at training.

He stopped crying, and stood up. It helped to get the life going back through him.

He didn't want to talk, it just scared him. He had been asleep for so long, it felt wrong to be awake. what had happened for so many days. Where was he?

"We'll walk you threw it." Fern offered. "Is that ok? We'll start at the training. We'll go step by step until you feel safe again." The mother hoped that would get her distant child into the present. She could see it in Fenray's eyes that he wasn't in the current time, his mind was still stuck days ago.

Fenray nodded. "Ok. I remembered Alisa tackling me. Um, her eyes were red." There was more to it than that if Fenray remembered right. Didn't he get an Oran berry? Was that why Alisa attacked him?

"Yes, she had the bloodlust." Fenara interrupted. Fenray looked up at her confused and she realized he didn't even know what that was yet.

She giggled. "Oops, I guess I have a lot to tell you then." She laughed again.

Fenray smiled. He hadn't heard her in forever. Her voice was nice. He was glad she was here to help him feel giddy inside. At least that made him feel something other than pain and confusion.

Fern continued. "You fainted sweetie. Alisa's attack was strong enough to send you close to death. You fainted and we rushed you back home."

Fenray nodded. "Did you bring me back?" Fenray asked his mother trying to piece it together. She shook her head.

Fenara was about to answer when Fenray interrupted her. What he said shocked both Fennekin's speechless.

"Well, was it Eseral then? She was there the whole time. Did she carry me back?"

Fern stood back, Fenara felt a lump in her throat that kept her from talking. She made a small squeal, and then went silent.

Fenara glanced at Fern. They looked back over to Fenray.

"Um," Fenara started. "Listen. A lot has happened since you fell asleep. You need to know about it."

Fenray got the hint in her voice. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Fenara looked like she was going to cry. "Well, Eseral? Remember?"

Fenray nodded. He remembered her just fine. He could picture her right in his head. Eseral was by his side the whole time during that day in training not too long ago. Eseral was judging all the cubs, now Fenray remembered. She had given him a ten for his fire attack. He remembered it all.

He smiled. "Where is she? Can I see her?" Talking to the nice Espeon would surely help him feel more safe.

"Fenray. She's gone." Fenara interrupted. "It happened a few nights ago. I'm sorry, but she's gone. A lot has happened since you left."

Fenray's heart sank straight into the ground. Now those words held completely new meaning to him. It wasn't just that he had left and woken up somewhere else... A lot had happened since he fell asleep.

Fenara held back her tears, and began explaining. Fenray listened to her every word, speechless. Gone could mean a lot of things to him, but by Fenara's face, and her tears, he knew exactly what it meant.

One moment he was alive and well standing next to the Espeon. Then suddenly, everything had gone downhill from there. Fenray listened to Fenara's every word as if she was explaining a nightmare.

...

Alisa had been hiding for over an hour and had yet to get caught. Every single cub had been searching the whole area never spotting her. Some of the cubs had even gone over their own tracks four times. Most of the teams were starting to result in mutiny since no one could find the young Eevee.

Jake was spotted in a short time, but absolutely no one could find Alisa. She had gone invisible, no one even came close.

At one point Alisa had heard some Pokemon walk by her area complaining about how their paws hurt but even if they did find her tracks, they lost her the minute they set paw in the tall grass. Alisa could've stayed hidden in here for days if she wanted to. The cubs would search finding her tracks, and then give up leaving the area. Her plan had worked out perfectly.

So, as of yet, she had yet to get caught. She was so going to win that Oran berry over Jake. She was the best hider in the entire pack. She almost felt like an Umbreon herself, hiding in her natural instincts. It made her want to smile.

She had been hiding for over an hour. The last twenty minutes not one cub had passed her area again. This was starting to get boring and her paws were sore from crouching for so long but she could tolerate pain. She would do anything if it meant her evolving one day into an Umbreon. She would tolerate twice as much as this if it meant she would evolve.

That thought stayed in her head for a while, but eventually she was getting curious. Wasn't it kind of strange that no one had passed her area for a while? Was the game finally over? Maybe everyone had already caught Jake and she was just hiding for no reason.

An hour long? She shook her head. There was no way Jake would give up that easy. She gave it half the day before he forced himself to quit out of his tiredness. As far as she knew, the game was still on and she wasn't getting caught, not yet.

There wasn't anyone in sight. This was kind of weird. She almost wanted to peak her head up just to take a quick look. Someone would probably spot her large ears though, Umbreons were lucky for their nice short ones. Eevee's were so not built for hiding. What she would do to be completely black like the night and able to stalk without any paw noise at all. When she was an Umbreon, the first thing she was going to do was hide for days and love it, to feel so natural and alone. That, and hit Jake with the biggest shadow ball she could. Her brother would have the fight of his life when she...

"Hello!"  
Alisa whipped around. She nearly had a heart attack. A little Pikachu cub sat there smiling at her with her very wide smile.

Alisa frowned. "Dang it. But how did you find me?" She hadn't even heard the cub coming at all. This little Pikachu must've been at least half her age. Where was the rest of her team? Where the heck did she come from?

The cub shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Alisa growled under her breath and stood upright. Great, now the game was over. She wouldn't get to hide any longer like she loved. As far as she knew, she was a small brown useless Eevee again. She missed feeling like an Umbreon already.

Wait, maybe the Pikachu hadn't found Jake yet. Maybe, the game was still on.

Alisa jumped up excited. "Who else have you found? You're the first one to find me. Did you find Jake yet?" She prayed that the game was still on.

The cub looked confused. "Um, no. Who's Jake? I was looking for you."  
Alisa felt her greatest fear disappear. the Pikachu hadn't found Jake yet. "Oh thank Arceus." That means she was still in the game. "That's great. Well get lost alright? You'll give away my position. You still have to go find..."

Alisa froze. Wait. What did the cub say?

Alisa spoke up pointing a paw at the little yellow Pokemon. "Wait." She crossed her eyes staring at the cub. Had the Pikachu really just asked her that?

The little cub just smiled. She took a step towards Alisa.

"Wait a minute." Alisa questioned, her eyes crossed. "Did you ask me, who was Jake?"

The Pikachu nodded. "I don't know any Jake. I was searching for you."

Alisa stood still. She forgot about the game. This little cub confused her.

What did the cub mean she was searching for her? How could she possibly not know who Jake was?

"Are, are you playing with me?" Alisa felt this was a joke for some reason. "If you are it's not funny. Just tell me if you've beaten the game or not." Alisa didn't like this Pikachu confusing her. The little yellow cub was half as tall as her, she wasn't going to get shown up by some runt like this girl.

The cub brightened up immediately. "Is this a game? Oh! Can I play? Please?"  
Alisa took a step back. The cub stepped forward.

"Um," Alisa stammered. She really didn't know who Jake was. But, how was that possible? "Who, who are you?"  
The cub smiled even more. "Don't worry. It's ok. I can play. I'm really good at playing games. Is it ok if I join? Can we play?"

Alisa froze in her spot. Her ears twitched and her tail shuddered.

That one line. That one line over and over again, she knew it. "Can we play? Can we play? Can we play..."

It, it was the Pokemon from her dreams. The voice rang in her head, over and over.

That same smile, that same question. This pikachu was the exact one from her dream.  
Alisa's heart skipped a beat. But, how was this possible?

"What, what are you doing here?" Alisa's voice came out in a quick frightened whisper. The little Pikachu just kept smiling.

The cub took another step forward, Alisa jumped back in fright. The Pikachu stopped smiling.

She frowned, of course Alisa was scared of her. They always were.

"I'm sorry." She said downhearted. "I just wanted to play. But, I can see you're too scared. It's her huh?"  
Alisa froze again. "Her?" She had heard that before from this cub.

The cub smiled. "I can take you to her if you want. Fenray already said yes, now you can come too."

Alisa's eyes popped wide. Fenray? What! But he was unconscious!

There was only one way for her to know, one way to tell for sure. If this cub was really the one from her dreams, then...

Alisa reached out with her paw, and moved closer to the Pokemon's bright yellow ear. If it was true, this touch would prove it. She moved her paw closer and closer getting inches away from the little yellow Pikachu.

"Nooooo!"

Razor tackled Alisa flat and threw her to the ground. In seconds Alisa was completely immobile. "What are doing!" He screamed in her face.

Alisa didn't know what just happened. She looked for a second and then recognized his face, and the smell.

"Razor?" She whispered trying to see his face. Her head was still fuzzy from his sudden attack. He had hit her hard, knocked her clean to the ground before she could even move.

Alisa crossed her eyes. Razor was here? "Razor? What are you..."

Razor didn't stop to listen. He jumped right off her and whipped around to the little yellow cub.

The Pikachu was frightened, this angry deranged Eevee scared her. Razor snarled at the little cub making her squeak in horror.

"Go home!" He screamed at her. "Get lost! Go away!"

"But I just..."

"I said go away! Leave! Go, HOME!"

The Pikachu cub jumped back in fright and cowered. She sobbed once, and then ran back home without another word.

Razor thought Alisa was a goner. He let his breathing slow and he sat down forcing his instincts to relax.

"Alisa?" He questioned. "What do you think you were doing?" He got up and glared at her where she lay. "Those are the wild Pokemon I was talking about. You can't go near them!"  
Alisa jumped up. "But, I've seen her. She was in my dream!"

Razor rolled his eyes. "She's in everybody's dream. That's her job! To tempt Pokemon. You can't listen to them!"  
Alisa was in complete shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Razor stood up and walked over to her. "That they've been following me for years. They're dangerous. They're ghosts. All they want is to see you suffer. They'll do something to you. They'll do... Something!" Razor had never been sure, but he didn't need to experience it for himself to truly know. His father had made that very clear when he was tempted.

Alisa couldn't believe it. "But, she was in my dream. How is she..."

"Listen." Razor jumped inches from her face. "They're dangerous Alisa. You were nearly caught. Don't ever touch them."

Alisa thought she knew why. "Because, they don't exist? They're just dust right?" At least she could understand that part. She knew that very well from her dream.  
Razor nodded. "If you're going to survive out here, you have to always watch your tail. Don't ever let them come near you. They're planning something. They're ghosts Alisa. Ghosts."

Alisa nodded. It was the only thing she could do to put Razor's anger aside.

Razor stopped growling. The threat was over with. He sat down exhausted but glad that he came just in time. That was too close.

They both sat down. Then Razor remembered what he had done.

He looked up at Alisa, he remembered what he had done to her.

Oh no. He had kissed her. Razor's ears dropped straight to the side of his head.

"Oh no." He stood up to run. "Alisa. I, I didn't..."

He turned to run but Alisa jumped up. "Wait. Stop!"  
Razor did. He turned back around towards Alisa not moving. It took every nerve he had not to run in panic from Alisa, and Razor had a lot of nerve.

The young cub looked like he was going to cry. "Alisa, please. I can explain everything."

Alisa was speechless. Razor had kissed her earlier. Why was he the one who was scared? He looked like he was worse off than she was.

Razor couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't even meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I ran away because I was scared. I'm sorry Alisa!" He nearly screamed it to her but really, he was just trying to convince himself of his poor behavior.

Alisa had been in up in the clouds when she got kissed. When Razor kissed her, he had been wanting to kill himself ever since. Simply because... He thought she didn't love him back.

Alisa didn't' know what to say. "I, I just..."  
"Stop." Razor interrupted. "Please." He still couldn't meet her eyes.

"Alisa. Listen." He begged of her. He was nearly on the ground crying at her feet.

"Please understand that I didn't mean to but I just, I love you! So much!"

Alisa jumped back. Razor felt so much pressure on his chest vanish with that simple line. After holding it in for so long, it was nice to finally admit it. Even if she didn't love him back

Razor sat still for ten seconds. Then he looked up into her eyes. Alisa was confused, he could see it.

"It's true," Razor confessed. "I, I watched you all night and I thought you were cute, but I didn't know. I never felt this way before. I didn't know I liked you that much." Had he really gone all the way out and kissed her?

Alisa had to speak up before Razor tortured himself more. "Um, I just..."

Razor spoke first. He needed to clear his head right now or he was going to cry. "I woke you up last night because I was scared of you being near my cave. I wanted you to leave and I got angry because, I've never felt this way before." He paused to take in a breath. Alisa tried to continue but Razor cut in.

"I'm just so sorry. I kissed you. You don't even like me. I just did something so, dumb." He shoved his head to the ground and wrapped his paws over his head.

"Jeremy," He talked to himself. "You've just ruined her life you jerk. What were you thinking? You're just so dumb! Dumb Eevee! Dumb!"

Alisa had to cut in. "Razor. Please. I just..."  
"No." Razor jumped up and stood inches from her face.

Alisa nearly squeaked in surprise. His eyes were slightly red. Was Razor actually crying?

"Alisa." Razor spoke up. "I can't be here with you. You have to leave and be with your pack. They don't want me and you hate me anyways. I'm just a disgusting Eevee." He knew that now after having a clear head for the first time. "I'm, I'm just so sorry that I kissed you. You can kill me if you want to."

"But I..."  
"Please." Razor begged. "Just let me finish, please!"

Alisa didn't get a chance to continue. Razor talked so loud and fast that it was giving her a headache.

"I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry that I love you, I'm sorry for watching you all night, I'm sorry for waking you up, I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry for kissing you!"

That was it. He was just so sorry. The poor Eevee hadn't felt this way in years. He was so sorry for stealing the best moment a cub could get from this Eevee in front of him. He had definitely ruined Alisa's first kiss because he was just so selfish.

He collapsed to the ground, and sobbed into his paws so badly that Alisa could hear his moaning.

Alisa was completely speechless. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Razor cried so hard in front of her she wondered if he was dying. Had she had any of her ego left inside her, she would've been embarrassed just to be standing next to him.

Razor was truly pathetic. This was embarrassing.

"Alisa, I just..." He couldn't talk. 'I just, I..." He took in three quick breaths, and then let loose. Tears poured everywhere.

Alisa wasn't sure what to do. She just knew one small thing that comforted her. As confused as Razor was, she did love him back.

She had yet to explain that to him now, but any words that she could say wouldn't fix this situation. Razor was just a crying mess right now.

If she couldn't say anything... She could always do something. What one thing would show Razor that she truly loved him back?

She bent down, and kissed him right on the cheek as he she could. The feeling was so unexpected that Razor actually screamed.

He jumped up, frozen to the spot. The warm feeling of Alisa pressed against his cheek made every thought in brain shatter.

For a moment, she was there kissing him. Then everything in his mind exploded like great firework.

He had never flown so high in the clouds in his entire life. His entire body went limp and he smiled, collapsing to the ground.

Alisa was forced to leave his cheek when he fell over like that. She giggled, and watched as the smile spread across her cheek. She found it funny that the kiss was only working one way. She felt fine but Razor was far from it.

He was so happy, he couldn't understand it. It was like, his own father was back at his side again.

She didn't have anything else to say. Razor was speechless. How could he talk with his head so far up in the clouds? Alisa just giggled staring at the Eevee before her. Razor lay on his back with a smile so wide, it nearly tore his face in half. She wondered what he was thinking if he could think at all. Maybe...

"Alisa!"

Alisa shot her head around. Someone yelled her name off in the distance. A bunch of cubs were coming her way. Or at least, two of them were. Fenray and Cheddar were running towards her excited. They had finally found her here of all places.

Fenray and Cheddar bolted towards her. But Fenara, she just sat still. Completely petrified.

She had seen the whole thing.

"Uh oh." Alisa whispered. She looked over at the two friends approaching her, and then back down at Razor who was starting to drool while he lay on his back. If she wasn't so scared, she would've laughed for days at the sight of him.

Cheddar and Fenray ran up stopping before both of the Eevees. Fenara finally came up stopping as well.

Her eyes never left Alisa's. What had she just seen?

All five cubs were feeling different things. All five different reactions sparked up at once.

Alisa knew she had finally been caught. Her little game was over.

Fenray was so happy to see Alisa he nearly wanted to cry.

Cheddar just realized that Razor was here the whole time and now she wanted to run for her life.

Fenara was staring at Alisa. Her face completely expressionless. Her mind could only think one thing. Alisa had just kissed Razor. What the heck?

And lastly, way up in the clouds still, was the little lovesick Eevee. He was so happy that he was completely oblivious to the world around him. He was just so happy.

He had just gotten kissed by Alisa. She really was in love with him. The bubbles had taken him up so high for so long that when they finally popped Razor shot back to life. His huge smile was hurting his cheeks but he was finally over the kiss. At least, he thought so. The world still spun around him in his dizziness.

He tried to stand, and ended up falling over, right into Alisa's side. She stared at him, and then back over at Fenara.

No one knew what to do. No one knew what to say. Except for Cheddar, of course. She always had something to say.

"Oh no!" She leapt back a few feet. "Alisa? What," She pointed shakily at Razor. "Are you mad? It's him! It's Razor! Run!"

Alisa laughed. Fenray looked over at Cheddar as if she was crazy.

"Um, who's Razor?" The young Fennekin asked. It was the first he had heard of a killer Pokemon nearby.

Cheddar looked over at him in disbelief. "Are you all mad? That Eevee will tear our tails out and swallow them whole." She kept shaking her paw at Razor and stepped back as far as she could.

Fenray looked where she was pointing. All he saw was a cute Eevee with his ears up and leaning against Alisa's side. Was he sick or something? Whatever he was feeling, he sure wasn't here in the meadow.

"Um," Fenray didn't get the joke. He looked back over at Cheddar in disbelief. "Are you talking about, him?" He pointed over to the Eevee.

Cheddar nodded violently. "Yes! He's dangerous."  
Fenray actually laughed so hard he fell over onto the ground. When he finally got back up, Cheddar was gone. Her nerves had enough of this panic. She wasn't losing her life over a game for an Oran berry.

Fenray stopped laughing and looked back over at Alisa. In her panic, she shoved Razor off her side who managed to stand up on his own. He wobbled back and forth though like his own paws were made of putty. One ear was up in delight while the other one pressed against his face.

Fenray had never seen such a funny sight in his life. What the heck was wrong with this guy? Holy Arceus, he smelled!

Fenray didn't care about Razor though. He shot his eyes right over to Alisa. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Fenray? Are, are you really ok?" Alisa couldn't believe it. It had been days. How was this possible?

In response, he tackled her flat and hugged her as hard as he could squeezing the air out of her.

"Alisa!" He yelled squeezing her white neck fur. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy your alive."

Alisa wondered the same thing. She lay completely pinned on the ground when Fenray finally got off her.

She stood up, and smiled. "Fenray? Is it really..."

"Yes!" He beamed. "I've been asleep, for forever. I was told it was a few days long. I've missed you so much. I've missed everyone!"

Alisa knew about his condition, but one problem still existed between them. "Um, yes but... I almost killed you." She still hadn't let herself go over the fact that she used her bloodlust on her best friend.

Fenray smiled even wider. "Yah, so?" Why did he care? It was an accident.

Alisa couldn't believe it. "You, you really forgive me?" How could her friend be so graceful?

"Are you kidding?" Fenray laughed. "Of course! You're my best friend!" He tackled her again sending both of them into laughter.  
Alisa couldn't comprehend it. Fenray was ok? He had been asleep for so long, she had almost forgotten about him existing.

Fenray couldn't believe it. After so many days, he was seeing all his old friends again. It was a miracle after being locked in that dream for so long and now he was actually touching Alisa. Well, squeezing the life out of her that is.

He giggled, and then let Alisa go. They both shot upright and smiled at each other.

"Listen." Fenray beamed. "You have to tell me everything. Tell me everything that happened. I have to get Cheddar from freaking out but I'll be right back ok?" Without another word he bolted off running after the crazed Chespin. Cheddar was still screaming in fear running straight back to the pack. Someone had to stop her so Fenray figured it would have to be him.

Fenray ran off leaving just three cubs. There was Alisa who was so glad to see her friend again, Razor who was so dizzy that the orange and tan blob in front of him looked like a Ditto... Wait, was he drooling? Eww, gross. He tried to wipe his mouth but just fell over instead. It took every sense he had to make himself sit upright again. The spot on his cheek where Alisa kissed him was still warm. He still couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. Did Alisa really love him back?

Then there was the third cub. The whole time, Fenara never moved. She never let her eyes off Alisa. It just wasn't true. She couldn't accept it.

Fenara hadn't blinked, she hadn't moved, she had just stood there staring at Alisa for the longest time.

Alisa looked between Fenara and the stunned Eevee. Razor's mind was finally back from his kissing daydream and he could actually think. He stood swaying a little bit and his ears were totally lopsided.

Alisa was worried. She knew Fenara had seen the whole thing. Razor looked back and forth between the two of them smiling.

Razor looked at the Fennekin. Wait, he knew her. He smiled wider.

"Hey." He smiled and pointed at Fenara. "I've seen you. Are you Alisa's friend?"  
Fenara moved her eyes to the disgusting Eevee. Instantly she was growling.

"Quiet. Just, shut up Razor!" She commanded. Both Alisa and Razor flinched from the command.

Razor wasn't expecting it. Just as fast as she had interrupted him, Fenara jumped upright and lunged straight at him.

She stood, centimeters from Razor's face. Her hot breath against his white fur scared him to death.

He backed up slowly, Fenara stepped forward.

"Listen wimp." Fenara snarled. "If you ever touch my friend again. I'll kill you. You have no right. No choice. You, You just..." She couldn't think. She wanted to tear this Eevee's ears off so badly.

Razor gulped. "I just..."  
"No!" Fenara screamed. She shoved him back. "Don't! I'll kill you. You hear me? I swear if you touch Alisa, I'll kill you!"

Razor tripped, he fell to the ground. Fenara stepped right over him before he could get up.

Fenara growled inches from his face. "You, you..." She couldn't even express her anger. "Listen you pathetic orphan. Alisa's my friend. Don't you touch her, don't think of her, you have nothing to do with her. Don't come near her or my pack ever again! Go home, and stay there where you belong! Home, in a smelly cave. Go drag your carcass back there and don't ever think of coming back out again! If you so much as touch Alisa again," She grabbed him by his white fur. Razor swallowed again.

"I'll kill you." Fenara threatened. "I'll drag your dead body to the stream and throw you in it. I'll wear your tail as trophy across my neck. Don't EVER come near her again you pathetic orphan!"

One thought was going through Fenara's mind. Alisa had kissed him. It wasn't right. It was so badly wrong. Wrong in every way. Her pack hated Razor, she of course hated him even more. He smelled, he was ruthless, disgusting, weird, it was just... It was... It was just too much.

And if he ever dared to do it again, if he even thought that he of all Pokemon could be with Alisa, someone of her status compared to his, she would kill him. Razor was not on the same level as her friend Alisa. She wanted to tread her paws over his body a million times with how low he was.

Razor, was an outcast. Not a friend. Not Alisa's friend. Not one Pokemon wanted him alive. Fenara wouldn't accept it. It was just wrong. He couldn't love Alisa.

Razor understood her point very well. He listened intently right up until she had said that one word. That one word, triggered something in his head that he hadn't felt since his father left.

Orphan. She had called him orphan. No one insulted his parents.

No one, absolutely no one, insulted his parents, and lived for more than ten seconds.

In one quick move, Razor grabbed Fenara by the throat and flipped her over to the ground expertly. He had practiced pins for so long he knew exactly how to kill. He squeezed so hard her vision instantly turned black.

"Don't talk about my parents!" He screamed in her face. Fenara grabbed at his paws but there was nothing she could do against his tight grip except squirm.

She reached out with her paw and slapped his face. Razor pushed her paw away easily.

Fenara kicked his gut, he flinched, and stepped on her tail. Fenara felt every inch of the pain.

She kicked him again, and again, and again, until the air in his stomach was completely gone with each kick. Every time her back paws slammed into his stomach, Razor just got angrier and angrier.

He squeezed, she kicked, he pushed, she pulled, then Razor couldn't take in anymore. His instincts shot back to his mind. The Fennekin was pushing and hurting him, it was a fight. A full on fight for the Fennekin's survival. His instincts yelled at him to do the one thing that he knew so well.

"Kill her." They told him. "This Fennekin's fighting you. Survive. Do something."

He reached up with his paw, and clawed her right across the face. He tore so deep that half her fur came out and instantly his paw was red.

"AAAGH!" Fenara screamed so loud it echoed across the meadow. Her face felt like a million thorns had been torn across it. The claws raked so deep into her fur it tore into some of her muscles. Her face flared up in pain and all she could do was scream and writhe in pain.

Alisa reacted instantly. Before Razor lunged to bite her neck, she leapt and tackled Razor clean into the air. The attack threw both of them out into the grass rolling.

Razor jumped straight up. Alisa did too. They tackled each other, laying a few blows, and then instantly they both stopped.

Razor couldn't believe himself. He, he had just struck Alisa. He stood, breathing frantically, staring into the face of Alisa who he had just struck.

He had just attacked someone. He meant to kill her. Oh no.

"Leave!" Alisa screamed. She pointed out into the meadow. "leave now! You jerk!"

Razor didn't know what to do. One look into her eyes, and he knew he had to leave.

He sobbed, started crying, and then ran for his life. He couldn't believe that he had just hit Alisa.

He was doomed. Doomed to live alone forever. Alisa would never want to see him again. Her pack was going to kill him, and she had nearly killed her good friend. Now he was truly was deserted orphaned Eevee that would be cursed until the day he died. Absolutely no one now cared if he lived, or died.

Alisa snapped out of her anger. The black around her eyes faded away. The dark ball inside her heart dissipated just as soon as it had begun.

Her bloodlust didn't attack, instead it was just her anger. She didn't even realize it was coming back to her but it was gone just as soon as it came.

She turned around, Fenara lay still. Bleeding on the ground motionless. Her paws were lifeless at her side, and her entire face was flaring red.

"Oh no." Alisa didn't know what to do. She ran up to the lifeless Fennekin. One look at her face and she knew it was serious.

That blow had been meant to kill her. It was a very simple hit, Razor had meant to survive by killing her. After a stunning blow to the face, all it took was a quick bite at the neck that would kill her instantly. If that failed, that hit would at make her bleed to death. He had practiced such blows for as long as he could remember, he didn't ever fail.

The young Fennekin's face was torn with three large claw marks raking from her eye, straight to the bottom of her chin. The only thing that showed there was a deep wound, was the red liquid oozing from her cheek. The grass around her was already stained.

Alisa panicked, she pulled her ears, and then grabbed Fenara by the ear and dragged her back home as quickly as she could.

What had she done? What could she do? Fenara was probably dead because of her. All because she loved some pathetic Eevee that would've killed her at any moment.

Alisa felt terrible. Every sense in her head told her to run home to her family and friends. She knew if they found out about this, they would kill her themselves. Her entire pack would absolutely hate her. What was her father going to say? Above all this, hiding just felt so right. She wanted to hide, just like her Umbreon instincts.

But Fenara was in trouble, so she would face her problems. She dragged the unconscious Fennekin as quickly as she could home.

Nothing inside her now, felt like she deserved to call herself an Umbreon. She was pathetic, a failure. Even her own father would hate her forever. She was so dumb. A very dumb Eevee! Never, could she forgive herself if Fenara died by her own fault.

If Fenara died, Alisa would never go back home again. She would run off and drown herself in the stream to end her pity. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about her own survival.

She would've given the whole world for somewhere to hide alone where no one could find her. Her instincts were so close to evolving, her back paws tingled unknowingly.

But, she was more brave than she was dumb. She had to save her friend, even if it cost her life. She wasn't letting Fenara die while she cowered in some hole.

She was Alisa and she could take anything. Anything, except this.

The worst part, was that her instincts were asking her to go find Razor. What was wrong with her?


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Alisa? Watcha doin?**

**-(Continues reading)**

**Hey, you're reading the new chapter huh? Cool, what do you think?**

**-Um, (Pauses for a long time) This chapter's kind of scaring me.**

**Why? What's wrong?**

**-Well, I don't want to spoil anything in case some random person is somehow listening to me or something... ;)**

**-But, why is this chapter so mental? It's kind of scary.**

**Oh, I see what you mean. Well this character has a lot to deal with. I think it makes sense that the character debates so much in his head. My characters are always debating things but this one's very serious. It scares me too ok? I just figured it works for the story.**

**-Yeah, I guess. I just hope the readers don't think the writer is insane or something. There's some pretty messed up stuff in here.**

**What? Why would they think that? This story is just fine. This is no different than you and your bloodlust.**

**-Surrrrre. (Puts paper down) I'm just saying. If you get some weird complaints about how you should go see a therapist or something, you should probably listen.**

**Whatever, I think I'm sane... As far as I know. Doesn't everybody have a little crazy in them somewhere?**

**-(Rolls eyes) Keep telling yourself that alright? I'll meet you in the insane asylum some day.**

**Yeah, I look forward to it.**

**(Jake walks in)**

**Hey guys! Oh, you should really consider seeing a therapist some time. You don't look so well.**

**Hey? Wait a minute...**

**-Dang it Jake! You're supposed to come in later. Now we'll never convince him.**

**Oh. I see what you did there. (Sticks tongue out at Alisa) You guys are real jerks. You know that?**

**-Yep. I sure do.**

**Anyways, did you enjoy the chapter Alisa?**

**-Yes, I think it's about time Jack goes insane. Anybody who hasn't read it is in for a really big surprise.**

**...**

Chapter 28

John was late to the hospital, of course. When he finally barged into the hospital room, Chase was sitting upright in his bed wrapped a hospital gown. He was lucky enough to get one that covered his whole body. It looked like a giant white bath robe and he didn't look very comfortable.

"Where have you been!" Chase jumped up and yelled. "You're thirty minutes late."

"I got caught in traffic." John started. "And..."

"I don't care. Sign that form and get me back to my office now." Chase jumped out of the bed and stormed to the door. He didn't like being thirty minutes late for his job. This wasn't like John. He was never wrong or late on anything.

Chase had been rushed to the hospital just after Lauren burned the whole house down. Having the whole night to think and complain about how he was going to kill her made the night last for a very long time.

So, he was in a grumpy mood. He needed to get back to his office, file a report, and then make a file about how every policeman needs to actively search for Lauren so he could throw her in prison for assaulting the Chief of police. Really he just wanted to punch her back. She had scored plenty of blows on him during their fight.

Plus, she knew about Team Citadel and if his accusations were correct, probably a lot of other things. She needed to be silenced.

Now John was thirty minutes late. This was unbelievable.

He threw open the door and stormed into the hallway. Any Nurse that saw him would've kindly asked him to get back in bed but he didn't care. He had an agenda to complete.

John did as his boss asked. He looked around him and found the clipboard on the desk seeing the release form on it. Without even reading it he signed the bottom and snatched the paper off the clipboard. He caught up to Chase as they hurried to the front of the hospital.

Chase talked first, keeping up his fast walk. "Listen. We don't have much time. I need to get back and start a search for that girl. We have absolutely no leads and now with you being thirty minutes late," he glared at John for this, "Well, now it's too late to set up a search radius. We'll have to scan the whole city for her." The day couldn't have been going worse for Chase. A person who blew up an entire floor in the police tower was loose in the city and more importantly, she had punched him right in the face. "I swear, when we do find her, I will personally handle the interrogation." Chase smiled at this.

John tried to interrupt again.

"Sir I..."  
"Hey nurse!" Chase yelled interrupting John. They were at the front desk and Chase was still in the white robes.

"Um, sir?" The nurse looked up at him surprised. "Didn't I tell you can't leave until..."

Chase threw the forms at her. "Go get my clothes, I'm a busy man and busy men don't work in hospital gowns! Hurry up."

The nurse had hated this man ever since he was dragged in, but that was her job. She rolled her eyes and walked off to grab the man's police uniform stored somewhere in the closet. If she hadn't known he was the chief of Silver City police, she would've lost her job for what she wanted to do to him.

John studied Chase's condition while he impatiently waited for his suit at the desk. The burn wounds on him were minimized, the tough officer could take them but they still hurt underneath his skin. His right arm was red and on his back beneath his gown were some scars from the fire. Any other injuries had been attended to by the hospital staff, a part of the treatment that Chase was very eager to get done with. He was the Chief of police and he had been bested by a girl with a lighter. Although, the problem did seem a little more complicated than that. The police report would have it all when he finally got a chance to write it.

Chase impatiently waited for the outfit to be returned to him. This nurse was taking forever.

"Sir?" John interrupted. "I found..."

"Did you know they don't even have service here?" Chase laughed. "I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer. You've never shown up late for anything John. What happened?"  
"Traffic sir. I found..."

"Well next time leave sooner then!" Chase threw his hands up in disbelief. Traffic was the lamest excuse a cop could give for being late. "You couldn't just flip on the lights or something huh? I've never known a single cop to show up late on my force. I've wasted thirty minutes already and now this darn nurse is taking..."

"Sir, I found the Eevee and Espeon."

Chase stopped talking. He turned towards John. "Which Eevee and Espeon?"

"The one at the house sir." John answered as plainly as he could.

Chase stood still for a moment, thinking. If John had found them, if they could capture them? It would be the biggest lead towards getting Lauren that they ever had.

Chase forgot about his outfit. Right in his hospital gown he sped towards the entrance doors with John running to catch up.

The nurse finally came back. "Um, sir? You're clothes?"

Chase didn't care. He stormed out of the hospital and raced to the only police car in the parking lot.

"Where were they at?" Chase asked jumping in the passenger seat.

"On Twelfth street." John explained. "Half a mile from the city park."

Chase smiled. "Good. If we catch them then we can find Lauren. I want that area under surveillance as soon as possible. We'll have to check up on it sometime later in the night.

John stopped. "Later in the night? Sir?"

"Look John." The officer turned towards his partner. It was hard to take him seriously in a hospital gown. "I've got a lot to do and while catching Pokemon would be nice, getting a warrant out for this girl's arrest is more important. It's not like the Pokemon can tell us where she is right?" With that said he turned around and sat impatiently. He twiddled his thumbs. "Get driving already!"

John didn't like this. "We should leave now. Those Pokemon may lead us to Lauren. There's something..." He stopped. No use to say something like that, it would make him sound dumb in front of his boss and he was already embarrassed enough.

Chase shook his head. "If anything John, those Pokemon would sit in Pokeballs until we finally captured Lauren. They're just Pokemon. They don't know anything. We catch Lauren, then we catch them. I'll leave at midnight tonight to go search the park with you and a couple squads. If they're there, then we'll get them both." Maybe he could use the Pokemon for ransom or something but other than that, to Chase, they were just wild Pokemon.

Chase smiled. John didn't. He had been confused all day.

He knew Pokemon had a good sense of direction, but how did an Eevee stuck in the basement of a laboratory know how to get to the park where they'd obviously be safest? And how the heck did they come up with using a trashcan as a way to escape traffic?

These weren't just two Pokemon, something else was up. The video had yet to make sense in his head but something was up with both of those Pokemon.

He fingered the taser in his back pocket and then turned on the car. He could wait until midnight, he just hoped they would still be there when he arrived.

...

Black. Nothing but black for the longest time. It was blacker than the night sky above.

There was no sounds, no feelings, no thoughts. Jack was dead, as dead as his little Eevee body could be.

The water from the stream had killed him. He wasn't breathing, he couldn't move. So much water had shot into his brain that within seconds it failed to work and left him to rot with his tail stuck in the cement wall.

Everything was dead. Everything, except his back paw.

It gripped the small sharp stone until it cut into his fur. It was the last thing keeping his instincts alive.

Jack was stuck in black, and then suddenly there was light. He saw the light. A little glowing light that very clear to him.

He tried to think. He had seen this light before, no, he had felt it. What was it? He knew this thing? It was so familiar.

It was his inner life source. It was asking him a question.

The voice was loud and clear. "Survive?" It asked him. "Survive?"

It wasn't a command anymore like Jack had remembered it to be. As an Eevee his life source begged him every second to survive. This time, it was a choice. Did he want to survive?

"Survive?" It grew fainter. The light dimmed. "Survive Jack. Survive?"

The voice faded. Jack made his choice as quickly as he could.

"YES!" He screamed at the glowing light even though no sound existed. "Yes!" He wanted to live! Please don't let him die?

The small light shot back to life. Jack's choice was clear, his answer was made. Jack couldn't think or feel, but his instincts made the choice for him.

He watched the light. As soon as he made the choice, it suddenly changed, turning from a white light that felt so familiar, into an orb with rushing water.

Immediately, Jack could feel the change. His instincts were soft, and full of energy. The little orb was filled with an endless amount of water and it was deep inside his chest.

Jack was holding a water stone. His choice was very clear. He wanted to survive.

He wanted to survive, no matter what it took. His instincts knew that.

The orb of water bounced around. It swished and crashed against the walls like rapids. Jack could feel that somehow, it never ran out of water. All he knew, was that it was inside him somewhere. The new voice sounded like a river, like water. It was all his instincts could say to him in the black.

"Water." It begged of him. It showed him the crashing waves inside. "Water!" It screamed.

Jack shot awake immediately. He wasn't breathing, he couldn't move, all he could do was think and feel his body. His eyes were forced open, he was still underwater.

His new instincts had control. His mind was blank. "Water." He spoke aloud not moving his mouth. Nothing else existed in his mind except water. All he cared for was... "Water."

With the stone in his paw, it began it's changes, starting with his Eevee's life source.

In a blink of light, it changed, straight into an orb swirling around inside his chest. Jack felt like his own heart had been ripped out and immediately replaced with this thing. It was so sudden that his mind couldn't even see it.

It was natural. The water inside his chest was endless. It spread immediately, it's job was simple.

The water stone in his paws fell to the floor. It had done it's job. It's job was to change his life source.

When his life source was made of water, all Jack could think of... Was water. It began the necessary changes.

An Eevee's life source fit that of a normal Pokemon, a small glowing light. Something so faint that even humans had it to a degree.

A watery orb that continuously poured and never ran out was a life source for a water Pokemon, a Vaporeon.

The voice was begging him to think of it. Jack did, but he couldn't do it enough. "Water!" He screamed in his mind. "Water!" It was his instincts. It was all he could think and he couldn't think of it enough.

"Water!" His mind shot at him. "WATER!"

That was it. If his instincts desired it enough, then it would satisfy this lust he had for water. The power in his heart was so strong, it would change his own body to fit that of water. He was evolving.

His instincts began working. They wanted him to think of water and he wasn't doing it enough. All it was to Jack was a word that he couldn't scream loud enough in his head. He had to be one with water.

"You're one with water." The unfamiliar voice inside told him. These were't his instincts. They were foreign, a strangers voice. His Eevee mind was fighting it, and deeper still his human mind was fighting it more, but the strong current in his chest was ten times worse than before.

His mind didn't stand a chance. It's thoughts went quiet, they disappeared.

"Water." Jack whispered. Ok, so he would be one with water. He would connect to his instincts, not fight it for his life.

His instincts smiled. "Good choice." It made Jack smile. Water made him feel complete. Nothing else did.

He couldn't feel it. His back foot started growing. It grew unnaturally bigger than the other one slowly stretching. Already Jack was feeling closer to the substance surrounding him.

He listened closer. "Water." His instincts told him. That wasn't it. "Change. Paws. Agile. Swim. Vaporeon." Every word he heard was making his body give in to the powerful instincts inside him. The more he listened, the more he changed, and the more he liked it, the more he liked water.

The fur on his bigger paw started to grip tight against his leg. It fused together stretching with his paw and taking shape. Already Jack could feel himself connecting with his instincts.

The fur shrunk rapidly. Slick tight fur took over instead. It stuck tight to his paw like rubber, like fish scales, a completely water proof and agile layering over his back paw. It covered all the holes and didn't let water in. It was made to glide through the liquid with ease and be one with water.

Jack's paw grew so big he could see it in front of him now. The fur was so tight, it felt like clothing that was four sizes too small. His paw was still taking shape, bending and stretching with each command from his instincts.

He had the sudden thought to fight it. To still be Eevee, to still be human, but his thoughts were clouded with the strong liquid. He had more of a desire to be like water than he did to even talk. His Eevee and human mind was becoming obsolete.

His front paws suddenly stretched. His other back one started stretching until all four paws were growing.

Every passing second of these changes, and Jack felt himself connecting with his instincts. He smiled, these large paws were one with water. His instincts were becoming satisfied. His mind was nothing now but a distant call that he didn't care for.

His mind, was begging him to think like a human. Human's liked food, friends, Lauren... All he could think of now was water and that was ten times better than anything he had ever felt before.

His paws formed, they stretched and grew. All four of his paws now were easily twice the length they had been before. They were still brown, the tiny furs on them clenched tight to his skin forming his new skin.

His head started changing. Instantly his mind felt more with water, everything on his face felt one with water.

His ears pulled tight against his head, the floppy appendages changed into a tight slick shape that held it's place on his forehead. They pulled back and grew tight into the fins that Vaporeon's new. They grew thinner and thinner with each movement and sharper and sharper at the tips. he could feel the water rushing past them without any resistance at all. They were made to glide through water, they were made to be one with water. The fins where his ears had been were complete. His entire body was nothing but slick fur, his head was already changing.

"More." His instincts thought. He wasn't one with water yet even with how much Jack thought of it. Jack felt the faintest urge to resist but he smiled and let go.

His body grew longer. His chest stretched like he was being pulled two ways, rapidly growing. He could feel the soft rocks below him slide as his body took a much larger shape.

The paws shifted, his body grew tight and sleek. Everything was moving around like he was made up putty and morphing into something else. Jack now cared more for water than he did for his own life.

His tail stretched out to twice its size, his paws pushed outwards. Everything was twice as large as before, everything felt foreign. He didn't recognize or feel any of it. Besides his brown coloring, his body was already in the shape of a Vaporeon. He could feel the water rushing by his side with every passing moment.

"Water." Jack thought. No, wait. "Lauren." His mind begged of him.

It was too late. His instincts were clouding his mind. The thoughts of humans and food disappeared quicker than he could blink. It replaced his mind with something that only Vaporeon's cared about.

What did he care about? Water! He wanted more. There was never enough. The orb inside him crashed around violently wanting nothing more than for Jack to connect with it. His mind was still so distant from his very own instincts. He wasn't one with water.

"Lauren." He begged. "Lauren." His mind still grasped the thought amidst all the other things it wanted. Jack just wanted more water, it was in his DNA. If his instincts called for it as badly as they did, then there was nothing else he could do.

His instincts were going from foreign, to natural. He could hear the call from them changing his body more and more. He started feeling the water in his heart and was connecting to it. He was starting to understand it.

Jack reached up in the water and pushed against his face. He could feel the slick form of his skin. Somehow, that fit his new instincts better than before. Eevee fur was just wrong in his mind. Water was right and this worked well with water.

He blinked. HIs paw was blue.

Instantly his mind took back over. His voice could work underwater, it would've screamed until the whole city could hear him.

He tried to think. His thoughts were clouding. His instincts were winning.

"Water!" It screamed at him. "Water! You love water!"

"No!" Jack screamed. No he didn't. He hated water! Jack fought it for his humanity and shut his mouth. He didn't want anymore water inside him. He was done with it.

The orb in his chest exploded in pain. No matter how hard he tried to resist, it was impossible for him to deny his own instincts. He was connecting with it more and more. He was left with no choice since the empty river inside him was begging for it.

Jack couldn't do anything to resist. He opened his mouth again and let the water flow through him. Immediately he cared for nothing except the clear liquid.

Jack felt like his lungs were swelling with the cold water from around him. Nothing hurt, but it felt unnatural still. Instead of air, they hardened to take on something much stronger. They hardened like steel and were ready in an instant to take in a new source of oxygen.

Jack took in more water, it rushed to his lungs, and then rushed back out of his mouth.

Air bubbles exploded from his mouth. He screamed in surprise. His instincts now felt closer to him than ever before. He could hear the loud booming voice of the orb inside him telling him he loved water.

Jack's mind was coming back. It couldn't believe it. Water? He was breathing water? It wasn't possible.

Jack still fought it with everything he had. He had to keep his thoughts intact. Nothing, no amount of water or even his own instincts, were going to change his way of thinking.

With a fresh mind, his instincts began to work again. It was almost connecting with Jack, it was almost there in his mind but he continued to fight it.

"No!" He screamed in his head. "Stop! Wat... Water!"

"Jack?" It called to him. Jack forgot about his mind and his thoughts and silently listened to the voice inside his chest. It was getting louder and felt more familiar with every change that happened.

He kept his mind quiet. He hated this feeling, but he hated the pain even more. He would listen again to his instincts.

"Water is what you like Jack." It told him. "Think like it. You're water. Listen to it. Feel, think, touch, be!"

His thoughts changed. Things he knew so well started to fade and new thoughts erupted in his mind. It was his minds worst fear. It was his hearts biggest desire. Anything he cared for before, faded. Every empty gap of his mind was filled with a desire for water.

He could still think, his human mind was still there. For the first time though, Jack cared for nothing but water, and he couldn't fight it anymore.

He looked at his large blue paws and smiled. They were one with water, he was one with water. The more water that was around him, the happier he was. Nothing else made him happier.

He understood it. He understood how it moved. Thoughts of hurricanes and oceans bombard his head. Things like pizza and Eevee fur, he cared much less for.

His instincts were connecting to him. He just started to understand the water inside his chest but he wasn't complete yet. Just his mind was and part of his body.

"Vap! Vaporeon!" Jack screamed. The new muffled sounds underwater frightened him. It snapped his mind back out of his trance.

He stopped. He could hear his muffled sounds underneath the water. His brain was nearly finished changing.

"A little more." His instincts told him. "You're almost there. Water. More water. Come on Jack! Don't resist!"

The little current inside his chest climbed down his spine and straight into his tail. Jack tried his best not to flinch but the change was so much.

Jack tried to listen. What did a tail that was one with water look like?

"Yes!" His instincts begged of him. Both his mind and heart were thinking on the same thing.

"I'm, I'm..." Jack said aloud under the water. The liquid didn't hurt his new lungs at all. "I'm supposed to be a human."

The fur pulled so tight on Jack he screamed over and over. He had to resist. He just had to.

"Vap! Vapor! Vaporeon!" It was no use though. His instincts had already taken over. The orb inside his chest was so familiar now he could talk to it, he could feel it, his mind still had his thoughts, he just cared for water so much and he hated it.

If he fought it, it hurt. If he succumbed to it, he felt much better. Jack quit screaming and let the final changes take place.

His tail grew, it stretched pushing the stone out of its way where it was wedged in the wall. With a sudden squeeze, it pried free of the gap.

Jack twisted around and stared at the huge appendage. It was much different, he could feel every inch of it. His tail was changing right before him.

An Eevee's tail was one thing. This powerful appendage, was completely another. The shape and form of it were so large that he could feel the weight of it holding him down. The more it changed, the more he felt like water. His mind wanted to refuse, but his instincts were winning. Jack loved water.

He could feel it. His spine straightened and the bones in his tail pulled tight and strong. It stretched to twice it's size towering over Jack. The weak muscles inside swelled and were replaced with something twice as strong as his own paws were. His tail was heavy and could push the water aside easily now. He had complete control over every movement.

It turned blue in an instant, matching the rest of him. the fur disappeared, right at the end where it split in two. Fins extended from the tip because that made him closer to being like water.

The ending formed. To push water, it needed to be thick. His instincts did the work in seconds while Jack watched in horror. He could no longer resist it, he was becoming a Vaporeon more and more with each second.

Jack held still and forced his eyes off his tail. He was floating, he could feel every appendage on him, he was nearly twice his own size than before.

The last few changes took place instantly. He connected with his instincts so fast, his mind didn't have time to scream.

His ears didn't pick up sounds. They heard vibrations. Each movement of his paw was a very large vibration like a subwoofer by his ear. It echoed, the sound of the current echoed, he could hear the thump of his heart inside his ears. Anything that moved sent vibrations through the water and he heard all of it.

It worked. He could hear everything under the water twice as well. It made perfect sense in his mind how this worked. Immediately the next effect took place.

He swished his paw gently pushing water, and looked right over at it. His mind recognized the sound, a paw pushing in water. Beside him he looked over again seeing the vibrations in the water, and he recognized it as blades of grass swaying in the current.

Everything had a certain sound. Everywhere he looked his correlated the vibrations to an object. Rocks with their smoother vibrations, wind hit the top of the stream and it sounded like quick soft taps. His mind was already thinking like a Vaporeon. His instincts were telling him what to do.

Jack shut his eyes and listened. A million vibrations happened in his head. The biggest noise was coming from his own paws.

It didn't hurt. He stared at them in wonder. Where the joint was for his paw that bent, the bones started to shrink. His whole body was replacing the fragile Eevee bones it knew with something that was more rubbery and fit for water movement.

He tried to move his paw. It wasn't made to support a lot of weight, it was made to glide smoothly. He pushed it down through the water and hardly felt any resistance at all.

Immediately he shot upwards a few feet. He pushed upwards, and his body sank back down to where he was. He didn't even need to move his paws to float. His body did it for him.

Jack was a scientist and a human, but this was too cool. He not only understood the water around him, he was one with it. He could hardly tell the difference between the water around him, and how his own paws worked. He had never felt so close to the liquid before.

His ears, his mind, everything on him was water. He wasn't even one step short of turning into it if he wanted, his instincts loved water, because he was water.

"Water." His instincts repeated. "Water." Jack answered back.

No matter how he thought, everything had to deal with water. Was mind was mostly occupied with detecting vibrations and subconsciously swimming without him even realizing. This felt natural. Anything he thought of had to deal with water. He couldn't think of something else if he tried.

He remembered where he was. Stuck in a stream that he had been drowned in. His instincts worked for him now and not against him.  
"Survive." They told him. "Survive Jack." They mentioned that to him instead. They didn't need to remind him of water, he loved it now.

Jack smiled. No more Eevee, no more fur, he liked this. He liked water. Water made him happier than anything else he ever knew.

He also knew, that he had been underwater for a long time. His Vaporeon mind shot back to him. He could think, he just liked thinking of water.

He looked up at the surface, he remembered Eseral and what had happened. He forgot about his desire for water and swam up to the surface. Obviously, finding her was more important.

She could be in danger. Jack was sure that if she was, or he got in danger, this new force inside him could easily blow any danger away. He was a Vaporeon, and there was an endless amount of water in his heart.

The Oddish were having a fun time. The Espeon had disappeared so quickly in her sprint that none of the small plant Pokemon could catch up to her.

"Great." The leader Oddish carrying his stick complained. "She gone. Search for Eevee! We find him now!"

The tribe of Pokemon spread out immediately. Most went to the stream searching since that was where they had dumped Jack in but they couldn't find anything. Other's went behind rocks and searched everywhere they could.

One ran all the way to the cement wall that was blocking the stream about ten meters away from where his leader stood with his stick. He stared into the water trying to spot any sign of an Eevee.

The water was weird here. "Huh?" He wondered aloud. It was almost like it was coming towards him. Why was the water...

A Vaporeon burst from the stream. The little Oddish screamed and fell over grabbing everyone's attention. before the huge water Pokemon could even see him he ran back over to his leader.

"There! There!" He screamed getting everyone's attention. "Pokemon. Huge!"

The leader ran over, everyone else followed. He spotted the huge water pokemon standing there on the shore soaking wet.

Jack's mind was funny. The minute he burst free of the water, he immediately felt different. He brought up loads of water with him, dripping it all over the grass where he stood, but somehow it wasn't the same.

The river still swished in his heart. Jack could feel it. He just felt so different outside of the water now. His mind could think.

He smiled, and looked down at his paws. The fact that they were soaking wet made him smile. That was good, water was good.

He looked himself over. He wasn't sure if he was scared or if he enjoyed it. As long as he could connect anything he saw with water, then he cared for it.

This Pokemon was huge. The leader Oddish recognized it immediately. A Vaporeon, was a very tough Pokemon. He glared at the creature in complete amazement. He wanted this thing for his own.  
Jack finished looking himself over and looked around him. Immediately the panic set in on his mind. He forgot about water.

Hundreds of little Oddish, were surrounding him. He gulped.

"Get him!" The leader Oddish yelled waving his stick. Immediately all the Oddish rushed forward towards the giant water Pokemon.

Jack jumped up to his full height. It was like a million puppies were trying to hold him down. They could hardly climb to halfway up his paws.

The little plants swarmed around him. They jumped on his tail as Jack tried to squirm free. They pulled and bit and did everything they could to bring the giant Pokemon down.

"Ow!" Jack complained. "Get off me you little twerps!"

He tried to stand but his legs were too weak. Jack realized that although his rubbery limbs did great in the water, they didn't work near as well on land.

So, he used the only large appendage he had. He did a quick circle and Oddish flew everywhere with his huge tail swatting them away. Everyone backed up from the growling Vaporeon who could easily kill them if they got to close.

Jack stood, growling. His growl came out like an angry gurgling noise, but it was still very frightening. There was nothing funny about his new size anymore

He had a choice. His instincts told him water, of course, and survive. His mind told him to think. He chose the first option. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to debate this.

He just wanted to find Eseral, and then figure out how to satisfy this quench he had for the clear liquid.

He turned, the leader was standing right before him. No one dared to come to close but the leader was fearless. Anyone that was circling behind Jack paid careful attention to stay out of his swishing tail. He was angry, and Vaporeons loved to use their tails in combat. Jack couldn't wait to let his instincts take over if they dared to attack.

The leader waved his stick. "Who are you?" He swatted Jack's nose with it and he flinched.

Jack growled at him. "Stop hitting me!" With one quick motion he smacked the stick out of his stubby appendages. His paw alone was the size of this little plant Pokemon. He glared down at the little Oddish with all the anger he had stored inside him.

The river inside was turning into a torrent. Jack could hear his mind calling him to attack. Vaporeon's didn't have to run like Eevee's, they could stand their own ground.

The Oddish wouldn't listen. "You obey. I'm leader. I punish you, then Espeon, then Eevee."

Espeon? Jack realized who he was talking about. His growl turned into a snarl.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded. "What did you do with her?"  
The Oddish looked confused. "Who?"

"Eseral!" Jack yelled right in his face. Who else could he be talking about?

The Oddish hid in his leaves for a second but then jumped upright. "Espeon?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Where is she? Where's Eseral?" He needed to make sure she was safe. His conscious was begging him to go look for her.

The little Oddish smiled. "We have her. She hostage. You come with us and we..."  
Jack didn't believe him for a second. The Oddish had played the wrong card. Jack's anger rose so quickly that the water inside his heart turned from a calm stream, into a torrent of pounding water stored in a very tight area.

Jack didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his evolving? Maybe it was all the confusion in the last few days? He just really needed to attack something and now, he had the capability of releasing a hurricane of water if he wanted.

he leaped back, crouched low to the ground, and felt the monsoon of water inside his chest explode with force. it shot out of his mouth directly where he aimed it.

Water exploded from his mouth and shot forward. The pressure from inside his chest was enough to outdo a firehose in a contest. The explosion of water shot Jack back a few meters before his blue paws gripped the dirt below him and held him steady.

The water gun attack sent Oddish everywhere. The leader with his expert skill had just managed to jump to the side in time to avoid the attack but anything within Jack's range in front of him was blown everywhere.

Jack stopped his attack. He was growling, angry, his instincts were taking over. He didn't need to think. He knew how to survive. He was wild Vaporeon, it was in his blood.

The torrent inside him calmed down. Although the water inside him was endless, it did need to recuperate. Jack could feel his limbs grow weary from such a powerful attack, his mind was tired instantly and needed to think.

He looked around him. He may have been super frustrated, he may have loved using a water attack, but this was a bad idea.

Oddish everywhere were soaked, the leader was furious, and Jack finally realized what he had done. He was still outnumbered a hundred to one even with how many he took out.

Jack wondered, this new thing in him that loved water, was that because he was a Vaporeon? Or did his instincts just feel more aligned with him now than ever before.

His instincts hadn't changed, he was still Jack. Jack realized this. He was still himself. His mind was still the same.

That water attack, the swirling current inside him... Ever since he was an Eevee, it had been in him the whole time. He had just refused to believe it.

The thought made him want to scream. Why did he feel more in sync now then he ever had before?

He didn't get time to think further. Hundreds of little Oddish were getting back up from the attack and glaring right at him.

Jack looked up. He remembered what he had just done. Every Pokemon here looked like they wanted to kill him. Whether it was his instincts or his mind, he knew he had to go.

"Uh oh." He turned tail and ran as fast as he could manage. He instinctively stayed close to the stream knowing that it made him feel safer.

"Get him!" the leader yelled. He didn't care if this was the Eevee or not. He was going to teach that selfish Vaporeon a lesson or two.

Jack thought running was a good idea, but his limbs were weak. As an Eevee he remembered being able to dart around objects with ease. He had been so small and maneuverable. Now It was like running on jello, he was bigger and his paws were made of rubber. His huge tail wasn't a help either slowing him down.

he realized that Vaporeon didn't exactly run to get away from danger. They would swim. His mistake may have just cost him his life.

The Oddish were slow, but Jack had to carefully maneuver his way around objects. He had nearly slipped on his wet paws at least four times. This wasn't like running at all from what he remembered.

He looked behind him. The Oddish were closing in. He was going to die from them.

Before they could reach him, Jack had one last idea. He jumped to his right, and disappeared into the stream.

The leader Oddish knew that if a Vaporeon ever hit water, you could consider them gone. You'd never see them again for as long as you live.

He stopped running, and demanded for his tribe to search for him. When Jack came back up again, he was going to make him pay.

The current hit Jack for a split second sending bubbles everywhere, and then instantly he was in control. Faster than he had ever known, he swam down the stream with ease.

He couldn't do it with his mind. He had to let his instincts take over in order for him to swim

He forgot about being human. He forgot about being an Eevee. He just let his mind do what it did best. Swim.

"Good." His instincts told him. The water made him feel safe. He was safe, whenever he was in here.

"Vaporeon." The voice whispered. "Jack. Vaporeon."

Jack smiled. Yes, he was a Vaporeon and he loved water. Now, he was truly invincible.

Whether he knew it as an Eevee or not, he knew this was right. The power inside him made his mind lust for control and he finally had it. He loved water! Water was everything to him!

The Oddish leader couldn't believe his pack. "You lose him? Find him! Where is he?"

No one knew. The minute the vaporeon had hit the water, he was as good as gone.

The Oddish scrambled about. They had lost the Pokemon the minute they had found him. They hurried down the stream but compared to a true water Pokemon, it would take them forever to cover the same distance on land as Jack would in water.

Jack didn't have time to think. He sped through the water only thinking about water and himself and how the two were intertwined. He needed to flee.

His instincts calmed down a little now that he was so far away from the Oddish. His thoughts returned to him slowly. He started thinking again.

"Wait." He yelled aloud to himself. What was he doing? He wasn't accepting this. No, he couldn't accept this. Water? No!

The water around him. It made him smile. His thoughts drifted faster than he could collect them. He fell into his trance just by thinking about it.

He smiled. "Water." He took it in breathing it in with a huge gulp. It felt so right. It felt so safe for his Pokemon mind.

And yet, his mind screamed for him to wake up and see the reality. His instincts were pulling him in faster and faster. All it needed was for Jack to be in water and he was doomed.

What had happened to him? What was we? He looked over his bright blue paws not believing what he was seeing. They didn't scare him, they were just appendages that helped him to swim very well. That was natural right? Thinking about water all the time was supposed to happen right? Water made him happy so it had to be true.

Jack looked himself over again. He had evolved into a Vaporeon. One with the sea. One with water.

It felt natural. He was breathing underwater and that was normal, he could float and swim with so little effort that he wondered how he could ever live differently.

Jack floated in place and closed his eyes. What were his instincts telling him?  
"Water." It said. He rolled his eyes. No duh, he loved it. Would he ever get that thought out of his head.

"Water." It said again. "Vaporeon. Swim."

Jack did so. He started swimming, twirling in place. It made him feel happy to do that now.

He stopped swimming. His mind was still there. He was still Jack, he just loved water.

"So," Jack floated in place and thought aloud. "I'm a Vaporeon." He looked at his paws. Does this mean he would never go back?

His eyes popped wide. He couldn't believe it. With his evolution, he wondered if he would ever go back to normal. Was he stuck like this?

He looked around him. Now with an orb of water as his instincts, he liked the water. If he ever changed, would he lose this? Was his lust for water just temporary. Was he insane?

His instincts had been quietly telling him, "Water. Water." Ever since he evolved. Jack had accepted it as reality and knew that he loved water now. That was fact, he wanted to be in the stuff for as long as he lived.

Now, a faint hint of survive reached his mind. "Survive. Watch out. Alert!" His body jumped awake. His mind forgot about thinking. Immediately his Pokemon instincts jumped back to him.

He wasn't safe. Not in here, not in the stream. Something was coming and his mind new it was dangerous.  
Jack frantically swam about and looked around him. As a Vaporeon, how did they sense danger?

He sat still, and listened. Now, inside the water, he could truly feel everything. No danger would pass his mind now. Any vibrations or senses that came off as wrong would be heard by him. He could even feel the ground outside the stream just barely.

He kept his eyes shut and listened. It wasn't the Oddish, they were gone. Something was moving though.

HIs ears picked out a small yellow object, standing on the shore. He looked up in wonder and saw the image perfectly. His keen eyes weren't effected by the water's distortion at all.

His eyes opened wide. "Pikachu?" He questioned aloud. Was it a friend? Or maybe a foe?

A Pikachu stood there, smiling at him. It shocked the water as hard as it could.

Instantly Jack's mind exploded. Every muscle in his body twitched. The electricity didn't go into his bones anymore, it just increased and burned into his body where it never left. He knew water types were affected horribly by electricity but this was frying his brain by the second. The electricity was everywhere.

He shot up towards the surface. He had to break free of the pain even if it meant leaving the water. His mind begged him not to leave the water since it was dangerous but he couldn't take the pain.

He crawled his way to shore and collapsed on the ground. He lay inches from the smiling Pikachu.

"Hello." The Pikachu mocked him. Jack had just enough energy to look over at his new friend. He still couldn't move his limbs, the electricity was twice as bad now as it was before.

His ears fell. Behind the smiling Pikachu, were two trainers.

...

John wasn't in a good mood. Chase had been ordering him around for as long as he could. It was past midnight and both of them were finally on their way to the park. John could hardly wait but he wished they had started this in the morning instead.

"Listen." Chase advised using his hands to explain. "We need to set up squads around the park. It's too big to cover with what we've got so we'll have to search area by area. Then we'll..."

"Sir." John interrupted. "If I may, I think I know where they're going." John was speeding down the road with the sirens off trying as hard as he could to get to the park on time. It was already ten minutes past midnight. There was no way those Pokemon were still in the area. If they were then that just made them even more suspicious.

Chase looked at him funny. "How could you possibly know where they are going?"

"Well sir," John explained. "That Espeon had been captured outside the city. If it's fleeing, it's probably going home. I bet the Eevee just tagged along since it's owner left it to the city."

Chase considered the idea, and then laughed. "You really think a couple of Pokemon are trying to leave the entire city? They would be too frightened. They'd just hide in a trashcan all day." Chase laughed more since the idea was preposterous.

John bit his lip. "Um, if I may..." Should he say it? No, it would make him look bad.

"What?" Chase demanded. "Spit it out."

"Well, I think that there's something different about them." John glanced over at Chase to read his expression. "I, I just think, maybe." He couldn't tell Chase about the video. It didn't make sense in his powerful mind, why would it make sense in Chase's either?

Chase laughed even more. "Well, unless some evidence says otherwise, get out of the car and start searching."

They had arrived. John pulled the car into the empty parking lot and stepped out. Both of them were in full uniform so no one would get suspicious since they were cops.

Chase had made sure to bring his three Pokemon with him this time. "You ready?" He asked fingering the taser gun in his side holster.

John knew he had his taser with him. His touch device right in his back pocket where it never left. He nodded, and they began.

The first thing John noticed was the park sign. It clearly read, "Park closes at eight. Police patrolled." One part of that was true. The other part meant that occasionally Police scanned the area for activity, kind of like tonight actually.

Well, at least there search would be easy. There weren't any humans this late at the park anyways and nothing else lived out here. Finding an Eevee and an Espeon together should be easy. They had at least twenty more officers on their way.

Part by part, they'd scan the whole park. John pulled out his flashlight and began searching.

...

Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him stood a Pikachu, it's wide cunning smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

Behind him, towering over both Pokemon, were two humans. A couple teens actually with just as wide smiles. Jack could feel his ears tighten against his head and his paws crouch low to the ground defensively.

"No way!" One of the kids screamed. He pointed out in front of him. "Look. It's a real Vaporeon! Oh, this is so cool!"

Jack couldn't understand them. He tried to think.

No. Forget his mind. This was a time to survive. In a split second, he was a Vaporeon again ready to fight for his life. His strong instincts took over.

His instincts were screaming at him now. "Run! Run! Run now!"

Jack couldn't. He held still. Surprisingly, he couldn't help but think that he should stay. Humans, weren't that bad were they? These were still kids in his mind and was an old scientist.

It was a debate. His instincts screamed to run more than they made him think of water. His mind wanted to stay and see what these kids were doing. He almost wanted to scold the Pikachu for shocking him. How dare he?

The Pikachu just laughed. "Wow. For a Vaporeon, you're probably the most frightened water dog I've ever seen." He looked at Jack expecting some kind of retaliation but Jack just stared at him more. He couldn't take his eyes off the huge humans before him.

The Pikachu was already annoyed. "What's the matter? Mommy let you out of your hole for the first time?" He laughed some more.

Jack could care less for insults. "What, what are you doing here?" Didn't the park close at eight? Humans weren't allowed out here.

"RUN!" His instincts screamed. He stayed where he was.

The Pikachu walked up slowly. "Were hunting silly, for easy Pokemon to capture. Just like you." He smiled and stood up. This was his favorite job ever.

Jack didn't understand. But, these were just kids. The two trainers before him were hardly older than fifteen. How could they be out here illegally? Weren't there parents worried or something?  
Jack finally listened. Although his mind was begging him to think like a human and consider this reasonably, his instincts were more powerful now. He had to listen to them.

He wasn't friendly, Jack was dangerous. He stood and growled at the Pikachu arching his back. He didn't think his behavior was weird, that's how Pokemon acted.

"Come on Spark." The older trainer commanded. "Get it over with. I want a Vaporeon on my team."

Jack didn't understand a word. "What did he say? What's going on?" He growled under his breath.

The Pikachu smiled. "He said the games up. Time for you to fight or flee." His little red cheeks started to spark. This would be easy.

Jack never thought he would be fighting for his life. He had a quick moment to think of something, anything that reminded him of home and then the Pikachu launched his attack and the fight for his life begun.

Jack chose to flee. It saved his life, for a second.

The Pikachu launched his electricity, striking the ground where the Vaporeon had been. When he looked up and realized he was trying to run away, he growled.

Jack's decision was poor. In three quick leaps, the Pikachu was in front of him smiling.

"Wrong move water dog." He insulted. He charged his cheeks again. He had been well trained and could easily fry this Vaporeon in one hit.

Jack jumped to his left just in time. Instead of attacking him the Pikachu just jumped in front of him again. he had Jack completely surrounded.

The Pikachu laughed. "You can't run. I'm faster." He taunted stepping forward towards Jack. The large Vaporeon took a step back in fear. He was going to lose this fight. One hit and he knew he was done for.

Jack quickly glanced over to his right. The Pikachu just laughed. "Try it. I dare you. Run. Run for your life. You won't make it ten feet." The Pikachu was enjoying his little game.  
Jack had one last chance. This Pikachu was giving him one chance to run and he wouldn't make it more than ten feet.

His instincts begged him to run. That was all they thought.

But his mind, his not so powerful mind, had come up with a plan.

He hoped he wouldn't have to find out what Poke chow and training tasted like in the morning. This was his only chance.

He turned around, and ran straight back where he came.

The pikachu laughed and easily ran in front of him. "Hah! What are you going to... Ooph!"  
Jack smacked clean into him. The large Vaporeon easily outweighed the tiny mouse sending both of them rolling on the ground. The Pikachu had expected Jack to stop but he didn't even think of slowing down.

They both rolled, Jack came to a halt. Just inches from the stream. The poor Pikachu had been hit hard enough to roll right into the water.

Jack's idea worked. He jumped up, and leapt into his natural environment. The water took him in without a single splash

Instantly his instincts were alive. The swirling current in his heart leapt to life. Water, was all he needed and he was the toughest Pokemon alive.

The Pikachu got his senses back blinking awake. He held his breath and floated in place with a worried look.

In front of him was a Vaporeon, not even struggling to swim. Jack was smiling at him cunningly.

Jack had two choices. His mind hated how he felt right now, alive and powerful. His instincts wanted to summon his Pokemon power from deep inside him. It wanted to be absorbed in water.

Jack opened his mouth. A water gun here would blow the Pikachu out of the water and into unconsciousness.

The Pikachu was quick to act. In less than a second, he let out a quick charge of electricity and then scrambled up to the shore.

Jack tried to attack, but instantly the electricity shocked his mind. He forgot how and stood floating and squeezing his paws around his head from the pain. The headache that exploded in his head made him feel like a water ballon.

Jack's instincts came back. His head cleared in seconds feeling the water around him. He looked up to see the Pikachu just scrambling to shore.

He swam up, but was too late. The pikachu whipped around and aimed his head at the stream, charging his bright red cheeks.

Jack burst from the water using his tail to launch himself at the small Pokemon. He tackled him flat using his large paws to grab him by the neck and thrust him down to the ground.

he had the Pikachu pinned. Now was his chance.

"Bite him!" His instincts yelled. "Tear his neck out!"

He stopped. What was he doing?

This wasn't human. He thought only like a wild animal. He wanted to kill this thing and not think twice.

This wasn't like him. He couldn't do it.

He wasn't a Pokemon. Not now, not ever. He loosened his grip the slightest bit and the Pikachu reacted.

The Pikachu was quick, he swatted his paw away and in one quick motion making Jack trip and was able to roll out and face the Vaporeon head to head.

They stared into each other's eyes. The Pikachu thought he was going to lose, Jack thought he could fight to defend himself.

He was wrong, he may be in a battle, but he would rather be someone's pet than give in to his darkest temptations. His mind loved water, but his instincts couldn't change his morals.

The Pikachu smiled, now he had the upper paw. "You're weak." He taunted. The words hit Jack hard. "I guess I should show you what a real Pokemon should do."

The Pikachu shut it's eyes and charged it's cheeks. Sparks flew off in every direction.

Jack new he had to react. He didn't want to give in, but he was going to die. The current inside turned into a torrent and he felt the pressure building.

Jack used what little water he had in his chest and shot it out at the Pikachu. At the same time, the lightening Pokemon launched his attack as well.

The water gun blew the Pikachu off the ground. He wasn't expecting it. It made him roll back a few feet and then lay on the ground with his fur soaking wet.

Jack flew straight across the ground. The attack was enough to make his entire body want to explode.

There was a huge crack, and then Jack felt like a nail had been bored into his brain. Everything sparked in pain and he couldn't think to save his life. The ringing in his ears was so loud he couldn't hear his own conscious.

He struggled on the ground, not sure which part of his brain controlled his limbs. Everything was continuously being shocked from the aftermath of the attack.

The pain was too much. He started seeing black around his eyes. The only thing that kept his mind working was if it started to shut off everything it could.

Jack's legs collapsed below him. He couldn't move his paws or lift his tail. His muscles refused to work.

Jack tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't work. His brain had been fried. He couldn't remember how to do anything except think and feel pain. Mostly there was pain.

His adrenaline tried to click. If it sparked it could save him but nothing got it working. Like an empty lighter, it failed to ignite. His instincts clicked over and over but he wasn't waking up anytime soon.

He was completely exhausted, immobile... Paralyzed.

The Pikachu got up and shook the water off his fur. He wasn't hurt, that was probably one of the lamest water attacks he had ever seen and that had just come from a Vaporeon. He thought they were supposed to be tough.

He laughed, and ran up to the Vaporeon. Jack was completely paralyzed with his eyes closed and his limbs limp on the ground. He looked like he was either in a deep sleep, or probably dead.

"Well, I win." The Pikachu chuckled, another flawless victory. He always liked taunting his victims. "Guess you'd make a fun partner to push around. Believe me when I say it water dog, I'm going to make you suffer when my trainer lets me handle you."

He smiled. He loved new trainees. He looked up at his trainer and nodded. He had done his job. Now his trainer was free to take this Vaporeon for his own will.

Jack could think. He thought of Lauren, he thought his home, his own free will.

It was being taken from him. He was going to be a caught Pokemon, doomed forever to train and never taste humanity again.

For once, he didn't care about his paws, or his tail, or even water. He just wanted to live. Live like he always had. He wanted to be human again.

He heard the sound of a Pokeball being pulled from the kids pocket. He hoped it wouldn't hurt.

"Good job Sparky." The boy cheered. He pulled out a fresh Pokeball from his pocket. "Now I've got one of the best water Pokemon ever. This is so cool!" His voice echoed in the night.

"Hey?" The other boy pushed him. "You've already got a water Pokemon. You have a Squirtle, it's my turn. I want this one."

He shoved his older brother. He shoved him back. One second later and they were fighting over who got to have Jack by trying to pry the Pokeball from the other's hand.

Spark couldn't believe this. "Really guys?" He rolled his eyes and looked back over the Vaporeon.

Jack was starting to stir. The life in his limbs was slowly returning. he murmured something about Lauren and water.

The Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess another shock probably wouldn't kill him." He charged up his cheeks getting ready to put the Vaporeon into the worst pain of his life.

Jack heard the charge. He braced for it knowing there was nothing he could do. It was going to hurt worse than anything he had ever known.

He prayed to Arceus, that something save his life. Even if he was a Vaporeon, he just wanted to live. He didn't want to die!

A little stick smacked the Pikachu's cheek. He jumped back in surprise. "Ow! What the..."  
"No trainers!" The Oddish yelled. "You bad Pokemon! No trainers!"

He hit the Pikachu again. Spark darted to the side and launched his thunderbolt at the Oddish instead.

The Oddish was fast, he jumped out of the way easily. The Pikachu stood there surprised.

"How, how did you move so fast?" He charged another attack right away. Great, now he had two Pokemon to deal with and this one could fight.

He didn't get a chance too finish. The Oddish expertly smacked him in the eye again. "Stop. You no hurt water dog. He friend." He screamed at the Pikachu. Spark did all he could to avoid the Oddish's frantic stick waving.

He hit the Pikachu over and over, smacking his face. Finally, Spark stood tall and manned up. He wasn't going to let himself be bullied by a little Oddish. That was his job.

"How dare you?" He smacked the stick out of his hands and picked up the plant by his leaves. It hurt, but the leader was tough.

"I'm gonna tear you leaf from leaf you little root..."

The Pikachu stopped talking. The leader just smiled knowing his backup had arrived.

The rest of the plant Pokemon showed up. Hundreds of them stored through the grass meeting the Pikachu's eye.

"Eep!" He screamed and dropped the plant hardly able to move. "What the heck!" Immediately the Pikachu was overrun.

"Agh! Help me!" He shook the plants off his fur and tried to run but he could hardly move with the hundreds of Oddish tackling him. They circled around him with ease and lay him flat until he looked like a giant mound of blue plants.

There was nothing he could do. He curled up tight and winced as hundreds of little Pokemon punched him with their stubby appendages. It hurt very badly.

Some of the Oddish ran past the Pikachu and started attacking the trainers. "Agh! what the heck!" They yelled forgetting about their fight over the Vaporeon and tried to run for their lives. There were hundreds of them! Everywhere!

The boy clicked the button to his Pokeball, the Pikachu flashed red and then disappeared just before the plants were about to pry his tail off. Just like that and the two kids were running as fast as they could from the maniac plants attacking them.

The leader Oddish got up. Some of the Oddish helped him to stand. He grabbed his stick and looked at the paralyzed Vaporeon before him.

He smiled, any wild Pokemon being attacked by trainers was his friend no matter what he thought. Wild Pokemon stood up for each other.

He stood up for Jack because... He was a Vaporeon, a wild Pokemon, just like him.

Jack was a wild Pokemon. There was no difference instinctively between the two except that the Vaporeon wouldn't stop resisting the urge inside him. He wasn't a Pokemon! Jack was human!

Jack was recovering quickly. He could feel his paws again. The few thoughts of streams and waterfalls disappeared as his mind recollected itself. His huge tail was still tingling with pain but the paralysis was wearing off.

All he wanted to do was sleep. "Sleep." His instincts told him. They were confused from the paralysis but the more Jack fell asleep the more the pain faded away.

So, he drifted off. The sounds around him of chaos and panic faded in his mind. He didn't care, his thoughts drifted away as he fell asleep from the strong lightning attack.

All he could do was think of water, and smile. He liked water. That and being alive by his wild instincts.

"Wild." His mind told him. He could fight and was being paralyzed by another Pokemon. Everything from his paws and tail to his own thoughts were convincing him of being a wild Pokemon.

Jack wanted to resist, he wanted to think of Lauren. Instead, he thought of waterfalls and fell asleep to the soft noise.

He liked water, he didn't like anything else. His mind was almost asleep as the last of the pain faded away.

One of his eyelids was pulled open. For a second he managed a glimpse of a huge Oddish standing right in front of his face and then his eye shut again.

The leader smacked him in the face with his stick.

"Ow!" Jack was awake immediately. "What..." He didn't finish staring at the sight before him. There were hundreds of Oddish before him.

"You good." The Oddish pointed the stick at him. Jack looked down. "You safe now."

The Oddish waved the stick in front of his face. Jack flinched expecting to get smacked again but it never came.

He opened one eye, the Oddish was standing there waving his stick triumphantly. He smiled at the Vaporeon.

"Um," Jack wasn't sure what to say. Why did his body feel so numb? Was it from the paralysis? how did he know that? "What happened?"

"You safe. Trainers attack. We save you." The Oddish explained. He pointed his stick out past the grass.

Jack looked over. Two humans were running away, and lots of little Oddish were chasing them. He looked back down to the leader in front of him.

Jack smiled. "You, you saved me?"  
The Oddish waved his stick. "We save you. It more important. Trainer's bad people. We need save you. You wild Pokemon."

Jack stopped smiling. The Oddish said it like it was undeniable.

Jack's ears perked up. They saved him, because he was a wild Pokemon? The thought made him shudder, he wasn't one of them. No, he had to deny the river inside him.

Or, was he? Jack could hardly tell the difference between his Pokemon side and his human. They were turning into the same thing. Every second and he was denying the same thing.

Was he a Pokemon? Or was he Jack?

He blinked awake, and smiled at the little Oddish before him. His instincts weren't threatened anymore by his ferocity, he was actually glad to stare at the little Oddish before him.

"Um, thanks." Jack laughed. "I guess." What did the Oddish even do? How did he manage to save his life?

Jack was very thankful. If it wasn't for this Oddish. The rest of his life would've been spent training for a human and eating Poke chow in the morning. He would never see his humanity again. Now because of this Oddish, he still had a chance.

Jack stopped thinking. What was left of his humanity? "Water." He whispered to himself. He still loved water. Wait, Vaporeon's loved water. Not humans.

"Oh no." He said aloud to himself. "No, no Jack. You have to fight it." He strained his paws on the ground and tried to think.

It didn't work. All he could think about was water. "No. I..."

The Oddish smacked him with his stick.

"Ow!" Jack jumped back and squeezed his paw. "What was that for?" Nothing snapped his mind back to reality like being whipped by a two inch tall plant.

The Oddish just glared at him. "You funny Pokemon. You know that? You water dog, yet you act funny."  
Jack rolled his eyes and massaged his paw. "Yah, I'm well aware of that. I've got some serious mental problems ok?" The thought had been haunting him ever since he woke up feeling like a Pokemon. It felt good to admit some truth even though it was weird to think.

Jack put his paw down and looked around him. "So, what happens now?" He wasn't sure what to do now, his mind was so clouded by his lust for water. Actually, he felt like everything else was clouding his mind from thinking about water because obviously that was more important.

He slapped himself, his big wet paw immediately woke him up. It dragged across the skin on his face and woke him up. What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy?

The Oddish pointed his stick at him. "You leave now. This is our land."  
Jack looked down and rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You've told me plenty of times, I get it." Jack knew he was invading his territory. Strange to think that as a Pokemon he had to obey those rules.

The Oddish waved his stick more. "You leave. Don't come back. Take Espeon with you."

Wait a minute. Jack jumped upright. "Eseral! I need to find Eseral."

The Oddish smacked him. "Good. Find Espeon. Leave!" He smacked him again.

Jack jumped back away from the last hit. He dropped his ears and growled at him before walking away.

After four steps he stopped. Wait? Did he just growl?

He shook his head. "No, no Jack. You're fine."

No he wasn't. He was going insane. The orb inside his heart was begging him to listen so badly but he just couldn't. It would cost him his humanity!

Jack ran up to the stream and plunged his face in. Immediately the cold water soothed his mind.

He smiled, and took in a deep breath. He had missed the water.

He pulled his face out. Oh dear Arceus, he was truly insane! What was wrong with him? He was acting like a Vaporeon!

He turned around looking at the Oddish. Eseral, he needed to focus his mind on finding Eseral.

"Hey?" He called out to the Oddish. he turned around staring at him. "Do you know where the Espeon is?" Jack found it funny that he just called her that. Her name was Eseral, he knew that.

The Oddish waved his stick. "Yes. She worried. Past stream. Hundred meters." He pointed his stick the direction the direction that his scouts had said where she was. The Oddish tribe had been keeping careful watch on her in case he felt like punishing her again.

Jack couldn't believe it. He shot upright. "What? Why didn't you tell me!"

The Oddish smiled. "Because you strange. You no act right. I no trust you."

Jack chuckled at his answer. Good, he didn't trust himself either. How could he trust his new self if he didn't even understand it? All he could think about was water. Of course he didn't trust himself.

The Oddish watched as the Vaporeon sat still, mused on something, and then suddenly smacked his face and woke up. It was quite funny to watch as Jack tormented himself.

Jack got ready to jump in the water. He turned his head around back to the Oddish.

He just had one thing to say. This completely came from the annoyed Pokemon side of him.

"Thanks. Jerk." Before the Oddish could say anything he jumped into the stream and disappeared. Jack had been waiting for forever to get back in the water. Immediately when he did, his mind was calmed and his instincts took over. What he had been debating with himself earlier was immediately ignored. His Vaporeon instincts took over.

The Oddish frowned. That was one strange Pokemon, and he knew something about strange Pokemon.

...

Eseral was pacing back and forth. She was next to the stream, pacing in the grass.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." She couldn't hold back her tears, they poured out onto the ground. She couldn't believe what she had done.

She had let him go. The little Eevee was probably dead from the million of maniac Oddish that had chased her. There was no way a small unconscious Eevee would survive. She had failed to find him.

Now she was alone in this desperate attempt to get home. Without him, she was doomed. She, she had let him die.

She turned around. "No. No, he's alive. He has to be."

She turned around again and froze staring at her reflection in the stream. She hated the water because it showed her teary face. The face of someone who deserted her friends.

"But," She whined to herself. "He had fallen into the stream. He had drowned." She never did find him.  
"No." She cried again and collapsed with her face inches above the water. "Jack? Please! I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

What had she done? She didn't deserve to see her family again, she was pathetic, abandoning her only friend that had saved her life. She was a real failure now.

She didn't deserve to live. That cursed Pokemon should've taken her life when she had the chance. Her psychic was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now.

A small movement caught her eye. She blinked, and a Vaporeon sped past her sight in a split second.

Then suddenly he swam back up underneath her. The Pokemon floated and stared right into her eyes.

Eseral was confused. The Pokemon's eyes shot wide and he burst to the surface right in front of her.

"Agh!" Eseral screamed and jumped back. The Vaporeon sent up a huge splash and covered her fur in water as he jumped out.  
"Eseral!" Jack screamed. His face lit up so fast that he nearly barked in joy.

Eseral stood still and looked at herself. Great, she was soaking wet. This Vaporeon had better be a friend or she was going to tear it's tail off.

"Who, who are..." Eseral took a step back. She didn't know this large Pokemon. He could be a threat. Her instincts were starting to worry.

Jack took a step forward. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"  
Eseral's instincts were starting to worry. He was looking for her? "Um, I don't..." Who was this wild Pokemon?

"Who, who are you?" Eseral questioned again. She didn't recognize him at all.

Jack frowned. Of course she didn't recognize her. He looked down at his giant blue paws and rolled his eyes.

Jack didn't want to take the time to explain. He jumped up excited.

"Eseral! I can't believe you're ok." He ran towards her but Eseral snarled at him.

"Stop. I mean it. I'll fight you!" She growled at the Vaporeon before her. Jack stopped his run seeing the angry face of a wet and vicious Espeon who was very angry at him.

Jack smile disappeared. Would he really have to tell Eseral about all of this? What would she think?

Jack's smile disappeared. "Eseral? It's me." He took another step forward.

"Who?" Eseral snapped back. "Who? I don't know any Vaporeon..."

"Jack. it's me, Jack. The little Eevee." Jack stood upright and his ears fell down. "It's me Eseral. Please."

Eseral stopped backing up. She froze in complete surprise.

Jack? Was he, was he alive?

"But," She pointed a shaky paw at him. "But, you drowned."  
Jack shook his head. "I found a water stone. I evolved." He stood up to his full height. Eseral had to look up at him. "I evolved Eseral. It was the only thing I could do."

Eseral couldn't believe what she saw. Last time she remembered, Jack was a little Eevee.

This... This was a fully grown Vaporeon!

She took a step closer. "Jack?" She whispered.  
Jack beamed in joy. He nodded frantically. "Yes, it's me. The water stone evolved me." He wanted to say that it cursed him as well but he wasn't quite sure on that yet. The thought came and he wanted to slap himself again but he ignored it. Eseral was more important.

Eseral couldn't believe it. Jack was supposed to be a tiny Eevee who could only jump three inches in the air and would never shut his mouth.

This... Was a fully grown Vaporeon. This was the largest water Pokemon she had ever been in contact with. She had to look up just to meet his eyes.

Jack made the mental note to remember that Eseral was smaller. It was kind of funny looking down at her. Actually, everything was funny. Why was he happy that there was water in his fur?

No. He shut his eyes and braced for it. No! He wasn't letting the thought escape. He was human. Be quiet instincts!

He studied Eseral's reaction. She either looked very panicked, or very angry. It was hard to tell with her wet fur. Oh, wait. Had he done that?

Jack smiled. "Are you ok?" She was staring at him like she was stuck in a trance.

Eseral stopped staring and growled at him. "You pathetic magicarp! You slimy water dog! I thought you were dead!" She lifted her paw up and looked at the rest of herself.

"Jack, dang you! I'm soaked! Why did you do that?"

Jack smiled. Yah, she was fine.

Eseral looked back up at him, and smiled too. It was a miracle to see him alive.

"Jack? How, how did you evolve? You're, you're so tall." This was amazing. It blew her mind.

Jack told her the whole story. He even sat down and tried to explain it.

The whole time, Eseral listened with the utmost interest. She didn't let a single word escape her ears, she had to know what happened to him.

At first she was excited, and then as Jack went on to explain how the evolution happened, she grew more afraid.

Oh no, Jack wasn't sounding like himself. He was sounding like, he enjoyed this.

"How do you feel?" Eseral interrupted. Jack stopped talking and rolled back over. Was he on his back? Funny, he didn't even realize. His story was too interesting.

Jack stopped talking. He hadn't even mentioned the Oddish yet and already Eseral looked scared. He considered her question.

How did he feel. "Like water." He answered back. The answer was the best one he could give. It didn't even cross his mind to think twice about it.

Eseral stared right into his eyes. She could see it, she knew it was true.

Jack wasn't scared, or frightened, or nervous. He was curious. He was happy.

"Oh no." Eseral whispered. Jack was turning into a real Pokemon.

Jack wondered what was wrong. Her tone was worrisome. He stood up. "What's wrong Eseral? I haven't even described how the water feels yet." He couldn't wait to get to that part of the story. That was his favorite part.

"Um," Eseral rubbed her neck. "Well, if you feel like water, then I guess that means, well, um... As a human you would probably never think like this." She wanted to say more but had to break it slowly. Jack truly had no idea what he was acting like.

"What do you mean?" Jack stood up tall. "I'm still human."

Eseral wasn't quite sure. He looked like a wild Pokemon to her. "Jack. You're story had nothing to do with except how the water felt around you. You didn't even talk about what happened. You talked about the stream and how it made you feel."

Jack stood in surprise. Really? He, he was just telling his story.

That couldn't be all he said. That wasn't right. Was it? All he could ever think about was water, he didn't know he had to talk about it either.

"What do you mean Eseral?"  
"Jack. I'm worried." She sat down and forced herself to be calm. "When you changed into an Eevee, it was one thing to see you acting so Pokemon like, but now." She wasn't sure what to say. It looked like it was true.

Jack was catching her drift. "Eseral, I'm still human." He said it more to convince himself than her.

"Oh yeah?" Eseral rolled her eyes. "If I said water, how do you feel?"  
Jack immediately smiled. He loved water!

"See?" Eseral rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you evolve. It changes you Jack."

Jack forced himself to think straight. What did Eseral mean? Deep inside him his instincts called to him again but his mind ignored it.

Eseral lay down on the ground. "Jack. When I evolved into an Espeon, I wanted to figure out everything around me. I wanted to know everything." It was the effect of her instinctive change, that little orb in her heart of psychic energy.

Jack crossed his eyes. "I don't understand."  
"Well, what do you feel? When I evolved I felt something, how do you feel? Really? And don't answer with water." Eseral rolled her eyes again since the words were about to leave Jack's mouth.

Jack looked down. He could feel his instincts begging to listen. He almost considered it.

"I, I feel fine. I'm a human." It was a question in his mind.

Eseral was getting worried. "Jack, you're changing."  
"No. I'm, I'm still human. I can still think." He stood up and tried. It didn't work. Water infested his brain.

Eseral wasn't so sure. She had never seen Jack like this before.

"You're acting more like a Pokemon now than you ever have before Jack." Eseral explained. "I've never seen you like this. You're turning into a wild Pokemon."

Jack started growling. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Eseral jumped up. "Just look at you. You're obsessed with it. Your whole mind has changed."  
Jack didn't know what to say. He turned and ran back to the stream.

He stared at his reflection. It was a Vaporeon.

"Eseral. I'm, I'm fine ok?"  
Eseral walked up by his side. "Just, don't fight it Jack. It's going to drive you insane. You have to accept it."

"No." Jack hit the water. "You, you don't know what it's like."

"Your thoughts will still be there. You'll still be you. You just have to listen."  
"To what!" Jack screamed. He turned around and snarled at her. Already the water inside his chest was swirling around. "To what Eseral? I'm not listening to this thing inside my chest. It's not human!"

Eseral took a deep breath. She rubbed her neck and hoped this worked.

"Jack." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. He was either very crazy, or he was denying a part of himself. The Pokemon behavior in him was leaking out everywhere.

Eseral had a plan. She just had to get the truth over to Jack's mind before he drove himself insane.

The word was loud and clear. Eseral couldn't have said it any better.

"Lauren." She said as plainly as she could.

Jack's thoughts clicked. Lauren? He knew Lauren. Her picture was vague in his mind and it took him a second to remember her. What else was there that was like Lauren? Something about a laboratory if he remembered right. The thoughts were deep in his mind although they were still there.

Eseral spoke again. "Water."  
Jack jumped upright. Water! He loved water. He loved water more than anything! He knew everything about water. He smiled as a hundred thoughts of streams and rivers bombarded his head.

Wait a minute. Lauren brought nothing, but water brought everything?

Jack got the picture. His smile disappeared.

He stared at the reflection in the stream. He was starting to accept it.

He wasn't a human. His thoughts had changed. He was a Vaporeon, a Pokemon, a real live wild Pokemon.

He started to sniff, and then cry, and then he plunged his face into the soothing stream before him. Why did water make him feel safe?

"I'm sorry Jack." Eseral tried to explain. "It's not you, it's the stone. It's supposed to do that. You evolved so it changes your way of thinking. I didn't know anyone could deny it though." Jack must've had the strongest will to keep his sanity that Eseral had ever seen.

Jack stared at the water and cried. "But, I..." He could hardly talk in between his sobs.

"But I can't change it. It's always there. It's inside me." He was rambling on about the feeling in his chest. He gripped his skin tight where it was. "Eseral. It's calling to me."

"You don't have to fight it." Eseral interrupted. "If you fight it, you're going to drive yourself insane."

"So what, I'm just supposed to think and act like a Pokemon without any second thoughts. Like I'm some kind of wild creature that doesn't care!" Jack stopped talking. That had come out awfully fast.

Eseral normally would've been offended but this was too important. "It's not all bad. You can't fight it forever. It's you Jack." She put her paw on his. His skin was slimy and gross.

"Jack. Just listen to it. I'm sorry but you're going to have to change if you want to keep you sanity. You'll still have your memories."

Jack didn't want to believe her words. He splashed the water with his paw in anger. What made him more angry was that he enjoyed doing that. The splashing made him happy.

Jack gave up. He shoved his face in the water and cried. It was the least he could do as he accepted the truth.

Slowly, he listened to his instincts. One by one it changed his thoughts.

He didn't care about his home, or his laboratory, or Lauren. Now, he cared about having four paws, a huge tail, and boy did he love water!

Eseral was hoping she was doing the right thing. Most Eevee's loved to evolve into what they most wanted. Poor Jack was letting go of what he most treasured.

Eseral wondered. He may be letting go of it now, but if they got him to change back? What would happen to him then? Would he be able to switch from a Pokemon to a human or would it even be harder than right now?

Two minutes later and Jack finally pulled his face out of the water. He looked like a frightened cub.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"  
Eseral was surprised. His words were different. He had accepted his reality.

She was staring, at a real wild Pokemon. There wasn't any doubt in Jack's voice.

He looked over at her. He felt terrible. No amount of water was going to sooth his mind from this.

Jack stood up slowly. He was still soaking wet naturally. He hadn't even been in the water except for his face.

He had never thought like this before. He thought of his skin and cleaning himself. He thought of surviving and searching for food. There was always something in his mind that begged him not to think of it, but now it was so deep in his subconscious that no trace of humanity was left.

His instincts were more powerful, his brain ran on them. Whatever a wild Pokemon thought, that's what came to Jack's mind.

Jack splashed the water before him. He wasn't sure if he was angry or if he was frightened.

Eseral rolled her eyes. What had she done? "Feeling better?"

Jack nodded. If he was going to be a Pokemon, then he was at least going to experiment with it. He could live with this, it wasn't so bad.

Eseral sighed. "Jack? I'm sorry I had to bring that to light. We'll find a way to change you back. I promise. You'll just have to learn to be like this now." She wasn't so sure. She had never really been sure if they could ever change him back.

Jack looked down at the ground. He still wanted to be a human.

But for now, he was a Pokemon. He had fully accepted it.

"It's weird." Jack stood up and thought aloud. He forgot his anger and his scientific mind took back over. "It's like, I don't feel terribly different," He pulled up his paw and looked at them. Well, that was still pretty weird. Blue paws kind of scared him.

What was different? Was he happier? Was he just more confused?

No, he was a Vaporeon, and he loved water.

Eseral stood up and smiled. "Good, feeling connected with your instincts now?"

Jack nodded. He looked up. The stream in his heart felt so much better now. The little orb inside him felt like home.

Jack looked up and smiled. He finally felt at peace because he wasn't fighting with himself.

Eseral nodded. "Good." She slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Jack jumped back and rubbed his scratched cheek. Eseral had used her claws and hit his skin hard. "What was that for?"  
"That's for splashing me you jerk!" Eseral screamed at him. She had been wanting to do that since he first jumped out of the water and scared her.

Jack smiled. Something inside him told him to fight back. His mind said no...

But his Pokemon instincts, which he believed to be true, said hit her back.

He smiled and tackled her with his huge body. It was the last thing Eseral was expecting.

Jack never thought wrestling could be so much fun. Eseral kept pushing against his huge chest but her paws just slipped on his fur.

"Jack!" She screamed trying to hit his face. She couldn't reach and Jack just held her down smiling.

This was super fun. Jack enjoyed it. Jack felt like a young kid again. He laughed as Eseral painfully kicked his stomach trying to break free.

Eseral was not one for playing. This was so immature.

She had always played dirty. She brought out her claws and smacked his cheek hard.

Jack brought his face slowly back over to her. She attacked him? Well two could play at that game.

He rolled over onto his side and kicked the Espeon as hard as he could with his huge back paws. It sent her rolling, right into the stream.

If she wasn't soaked before, she was now.

"Jack!" She screamed at him frantically climbing to shore. She didn't even want to look at herself.

Jack laughed so hard, he had to roll onto his stomach. His laugh turned from his quick shrieking to the barking a Vaporeon. He couldn't help it, she looked so funny.

"Arceus, look at your fur." He pointed and laughed some more. This was the most fun he had ever had.

Eseral frowned, and then smiled. This was actually quite fun.

But she was an adult. This behavior was embarrassing even for two wild Pokemon.

She sat down and chuckled a few times as well, and then got to business.

"So, anyways Jack, what happened after you evolved?"

Jack stopped laughing. He stood up and started to explain further.

And then they heard something. Both Pokemon looked over to their right.

Across the field, yelling was going on. It was too dark to see anything, but someone was fighting someone else.

Two trainers in fact, were being shoved down by the policeman that caught them. Some Pokemon attacks flew out, and then an angry Pikachu was detained as well.

Both Jack and Eseral listened to the commotion, and then turned to look at each other.

Playtime was over, the police were here.

Jack spoke first. His Pokemon instincts were about to freak out. "It's them. It's the police." He could almost smell them from here. He wondered if that was weird or not that he could smell the humans from hundreds of yards away. His new nose didn't work so well up on the land. Funny that everything on him worked only for water.

Eseral looked up. "The Police?"  
"Yes." Jack whispered. His mind was about to freak out. "What should we do?"

"We should run." Eseral got up and looked around her. So far no one was in sight around them. Her instincts said they should run.

She looked back over at Jack and frowned. "Well, actually... Swimming might be better."

Jack rolled his eyes. Her joke wasn't funny, he hated how he couldn't run, it had already gotten him in trouble plenty of times.

They were running out of time. Jack started pacing. "We need to do something. The stream just wraps around the entire park. Even if we did swim away, they'd find us eventually. You probably can't swim can you?"

Eseral just shrugged. She could swim, not very well though. She had no idea what to do.

"Well, it's easy for you to stay hidden." Eseral commented. "You can turn yourself invisible with water. All I've got is a ruby that glows on my forehead. You could disappear within seconds."

Jack perked up. "Wait a minute. What did you say?"  
"I said," Eseral rolled her eyes. "That you're a Vaporeon. They can mimic water and turn themselves invisible."

Jack had an idea. Water, he wondered.

He knew he could hide in it. If he could get Eseral in there, then... "Eseral? How long can you hold your breath?"

Eseral rolled her eyes. Jack was asking dumb questions again. Too bad his stupidity didn't disappear with his humanity.

"Not as long as you can?" Eseral answered. Duh, did she really have to point that out?

Jack had an idea. It may have been insane, but his instincts were ready for anything.

What confused him, was that his instincts just wanted to run but of course that wouldn't solve anything, they'd just get caught. His instincts were actually wrong.

This time, he had to listen to his mind. Even though he was a Vaporeon, Jack's strong scientific mind was still at large. It just changed so all it cared about was water, but he could still come up with a plan.

He came up with an idea. It involved him, Eseral, and a piece of trash.

"I think I've got it." Jack perked up. His plan was perfect except one flaw.

He sat down and started thinking. He needed to find a way to get Eseral air, from underwater.

How could he get air to Eseral under water? Didn't his lungs produce air when he was under? He could give it to her through his mouth.

Jack stuck out his tongue. Ugh! Eww. Did he really just think that? Even for his new mind that so disgusting.

Eseral wanted to be of some use. "What are you thinking Jack? How can I help?" Eseral hoped there was something she could do.

Jack was thinking but his plan wasn't going so well. There was one major flaw in it. Eseral couldn't breath water like him. "Well, I need some way for you to breath underwater."

Eseral was immediately stumped. She didn't like this plan already.

"Wait a minute." Jack jumped upright. Of course, it was the perfect size. "Trashcan, we need to find a trashcan." He darted off.

"What!" Eseral screamed in horror. She chased after him. Trashcans could only mean one thing for her. Last time she was in one she nearly died!

Jack found one, right next to the stone walkway that was currently deserted. It was less than fifty yards out from the stream and he was twenty yards away from it.

Already he was thinking like a real Pokemon. He crouched low in the grass and quietly stalked his way up peering around him.

He looked around him seeing that the place had long been deserted. The police weren't searching this part of the park yet, but they would be soon. He let his ears up and stood up out of the short grass.

He looked up at the trashcan before him. It was still three times as tall as him. It looked so foreign. He had used these every day but now they were just strange objects to him.

He noticed that there wasn't any lid. Perfect, this was the perfect trashcan. There was always one inside of these things. This trash can was probably loaded with them.

He crouched low to jump to the top, shuffling his paws for a second. He stopped.

Was this weird? He was about to jump into a trashcan. Did his mind really not care about this at all?

He shrugged. Oh well, he could always clean his fur later. The smells were terrible but what did he care, he was a Pokemon.

He jumped up, and crashed head first into the pile of garbage.

He saw everything that he had feared. Half eaten cheeseburgers, lots of used hotdogs. There was a lot of gross stuff in here. He wondered how other Pokemon managed to eat out of these things. He would really have to have his life go downhill before he succumbed to something that unnatural.

The thought sickened him. He wasn't that crazy yet. He searched around using his paws to push everything out of the way not caring if he got mustard and used popsicle sticks stuck on his fur. Already he smelled like he had been rolling around in garbage.

"Jack!" Eseral whispered to him as he threw trash around everywhere. He was literally rummaging through a trashcan. "What the heck are you doing?"

Jack found what he was looking for. He popped out of the trashcan holding something in his mouth, smiling.

"Here, take this." He threw the item down to her. Eseral backed away from it.

"Are you crazy? I'm not touching that. It's covered in human." Even she had more sense than that. Jack had some serious problems if he could jump inside that human infested object and not think twice. He was acting worse than she had ever known.

In one easy motion Jack jumped down from the trashcan and landed right next to her. Some used napkins fell off his wet fur and he scratched a candy bar wrapper off his face. His nice blue coat was already stained with the trash from the hundreds of pedestrians before him.

Jack looked at himself. Was that Mustard? Gross. He could smell it all.

He chuckled. He had never felt more alive. He was one sick looking wild Pokemon.

Jack grabbed the object in his mouth and held it out. "Here, take it. I'll show you what to do with it." He stepped forward and held it out to her from his teeth.

Eseral winced when the smell reached her. Eww. he smelled nasty. Why did Jack's plans always manage to contaminate her in some way.

"I'm not touching that." Eseral backed away from the Vaporeon and the human object in his teeth. Whatever he had in his mouth, looked gross. It had human written all over it.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Here. Just take it." He held the small object out to her. He didn't even care that the germ covered object was in his mouth.

Eseral looked at him funny. "How's that supposed to help? What is it?"

"It's a straw." Jack explained, holding one end in his mouth. "You can breath through it like this. See?" He took in a small breath through the opening and then blew out the air threw the other end. Some of the left over soda spewed out on Eseral's face.

"Gross!" She smacked the straw out of his mouth. "Stop! That's covered in human germs."  
Jack just laughed. "Are you going to listen to my plan or not? We're going to need to hide really soon." He wondered how much longer they had before the police started searching this area. "Come on Eseral, just follow my lead."

"Listen to a water dog?" Eseral scoffed at him. She wiped her cheek getting the Root beer and spit off her face. She could smell the disgusting drink staining her fur. She could definitely smell Jack from here too. Did he even notice?

Why was it that every time Jack was in charge, she ended up destroying her fur? And now she was going to get soaked too at every chance he got with him being a Vaporeon. She was already hating Jack more and more but he was a friend, no matter how crazy he was. She wondered how far he was willing to go to save both their lives. This was already way out of the ordinary.

Jack was about to explain how to use the straw when he heard a noise. Both Pokemon looked up the pathway.

They heard a barking noise. A houndoom had caught their potent scent. It was unmistakeable.

Jack looked down at himself. "Oops." He muttered looking at his trash covered fur. He had forgotten that Pokemon typically had good noses. He could sure smell himself, and it was awful.

Eseral looked down at the ground thinking on something else. All the way from here to the stream, they had left soaking wet paw prints in the grass. Even a human would likely be able to track them.

They looked at each other in horror. The Houndoom further up the park started howling and chased after the scent.

Eseral grabbed the straw in her mouth, and ran straight for the stream. Jack hurried right behind her as fast as his rubbery legs would let him.

They both reached the stream staring at the small current. Eseral spat out the straw. "What now water dog?"  
Jack rolled his eyes. He hated that name but he would have to get used to it. "Um, well, you need to use the straw to breath and then we can hide inside the current." He couldn't wait to get back into the water, he missed it so much and out here, on the land, he felt so unsafe.

Eseral stared at him dumbstruck. "What? What do mean use the straw to breath." How was she supposed to do that? She could hardly hold her breath for more than ten seconds.

"I just showed you." Jack complained. "Hurry. We don't have much time." He could hear the police closing in around them. They must've been less than two hundred yards out. If it wasn't for the night, they've would've spotted them already.

Eseral stared down at the straw at her paws. She had more knowledge of how cars worked then how this thing did.

"Jack, I have no idea..."  
Her complaint was cut short. A houndoom barked in the opposite direction. The police were coming from all four sides.

Jack stared at Eseral begging her to get moving. She just shrugged.  
Jack never thought twice about anything now, he just wanted to survive. He grabbed the straw, shoved it in her mouth, and then tackled Eseral straight into the water.

Immediately she panicked. The water scared her to death and she flailed about everywhere.

Jack swam right under her, and pushed her up. She floated just under the stream where Jack easily held her weightless body in place. His heightened senses new that she was floating just high enough for the straw to break the surface.

Eseral continued to panic. She needed to stick the straw above the surface but she didn't know how. She kicked her paws about everywhere in panic, slapping Jack across his fins.

The water rushed through the other end of the straw. Eseral choked as the water poured into her lungs.

"Stick it above the water!" Jack yelled at her. She wasn't listening.

Eseral didn't hear him. All she could hear were the sounds of water rushing by her ears and the sound of water going into her system. It scared her to death but the crazy Vaporeon was holding her under with his own strength.

Jack's plan was going to drown her! She didn't know what to do. She couldn't hear the commands from the Pokemon below her.

Jack was yelling but Eseral couldn't hear a word he said. Why wasn't she listening?

Jack realized his mistake. He wanted to slap himself for being so dumb. Of course she couldn't hear him, they were underwater. He had almost forgotten how he heard his own voice by the vibrations he made.

He let go of holding her and swam up in front of her face. Eseral looked like she was going to kill him.

Eseral was panicking. She was trying to scream but she couldn't open her mouth and hold the straw at the same time. Her paws were useless against the strong water and she started sinking. She just lost more and more air by the second in her panic and didn't know what to do.

She couldn't' take it anymore. "Jack!" She screamed. The water rushed straight into her system. The straw got free from her mouth and floated downstream.

Jack could hear her screams just fine. She was screaming help over and over. The water rushed in through her open mouth and straight to her head.

Jack knew he had to do something. He knew the look of when someone was drowning, and this was it.

He felt a vibration on the surface. It was distant, about ten meters out of the water. The police were literally right outside the stream.

He couldn't go up, Eseral couldn't stay under. He had to do something now.

Eseral's vision started going black. Her paws were struggling less and less. She just managed to see Jack swim away from her downstream before her vision collapsed completely.

Slowly, very slowly, her thoughts started to fade. The first ounce of water started rushing into her mind.

Jack appeared again. He grabbed the straw in his paws and shoved it through Eseral's mouth. Instinctively she bit down hard and held on.

Jack took in a huge breath, and then blew everything he had through the other end. He felt the air rush through to the other side where Eseral's waiting mouth was.

She struggled a little bit, and then her limbs went limp. There was so little air coming through the other side that it couldn't replace the water in her lungs.

It wasn't enough. Her body started sinking with it's added weight. Her eyes were rolling up into her head as she sunk to the bottom.

Jack pulled the straw away. He watched as Eseral sank lower and lower. He could hardly remember what drowning felt like now that he was a Vaporeon but he knew it hurt tremendously.

What was he supposed to do? Eseral couldn't breath water like him. She was dying in front of his very eyes.

He only had one more option left or Eseral was going to drown!

"Oh dear Arceus..." He grabbed her by the cheeks and shoved his mouth against hers.

Immediately she snapped awake. The explosion of air that hit her lungs sucked the water clean out.

She shot her eyes open. The wet slimy Vaporeon lips were touching hers. Jack was kissing her.

She screamed, Jack backed away immediately. Just like that, her brain was wide awake with air.

He didn't waste a second. He shoved the straw back into her mouth, and shoved the other end towards the sky. He held Eseral's panicky body in place while she looked upwards.

The straw just barely broke the surface. Jack rushed underneath her in one motion and pushed up just slightly. The straw poked out of the water by just a few inches.

Eseral panicked for a second, then she tried to breath. She expected water but air seeped into her lungs.

The straw was just large enough for her to breath. She stopped struggling, pulling in air through the straw, and then blew it out.

She stopped kicking Jack in the face. So this was his plan. She was breathing underwater?

Jack let her go so she could float freely. He smiled, staring right at her. Now she understood what he meant the whole time.

Eseral swore, if he ever dared to kiss her again with those slimy wet lips of his, she was going to rip his pointy ears off and tie him underneath a dock with his own tail.

Jack just smiled. That was the worst feeling he had ever had. Kissing another Pokemon, gross! Even his Pokemon mind didn't want to do that again. Eseral just rolled her eyes at him and floated in place, keeping the straw above the water. Both their intentions were unsaid but somehow Jack knew she was going to kill him for that.

Jack was quick to act. He could hear the policeman talking above him, searching. Sure Eseral could breath but they were still wide out in the open.

In one swift motion, he swam behind her and gently pulled her fur with his mouth until they were deep in the grass on the side of the stream. Eseral was well hidden and the straw still broke the surface where she was. No one would be able to see her now.

Jack spat out the pink fur. Did he really just bite her fur with his own mouth?

No, he shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He needed to make sure he stayed hidden.

He looked at the grass behind him. It was just thick enough to hide an Espeon but his huge tail would stick out like a spotlight if he tried.

He looked up at the surface. He didn't know what to do. If a policeman looked down into the stream where he was, he was sure to get caught. He wouldn't fit in the grass.

He gulped. He had to stay hidden. But how?

"Well hide then." His instincts told him. Jack flinched at the loud voice in his head.

Before it was a distant call. Now it was like the voice was right in his ear. He was so much like a Pokemon that he could hear his own conscious inside him.

He shook his head again, "No." He told himself. "You're a Vaporeon now. Get over it."

"Exactly you moron." His instincts told him. "Hide. Disappear!"

Jack felt a tingle at first. Right in his paws. He looked down surprised at what he was feeling.

He knew he was one with water, but this was different. The current of the stream didn't rush past his paws anymore.

It went through him. Straight from one end of his skin to the other side without any resistance.

He wanted to scream, this was unnatural, but his Pokemon mind was too much in control.

"Disappear." His instincts told him. Jack flinched at the voice. He didn't know how to disappear.

"Here, disappear, like this." The water inside the orb swished about. Jack could feel his own body being turned over to the instincts inside him. He no longer had a say in what happened to him. His instincts were making sure he stayed alive.

"Just like this. I'll show you." The water soothed his mind. It showed him exactly how to disappear.

Eseral was wondering what Jack was doing. Why wasn't he trying to hide? He was just floating there staring at his paws. Was he ok?

Then suddenly his fur lit up bright. She watched with wide eyes as he lit up and then magically started disappearing.

She almost screamed. Jack was turning into water. He looked up at her just as his eyes faded away and he became nothing.

Eseral floated in place for a second. She didn't know what happened. She was completely alone.

Where did he go?

Eseral heard a large splash. About twenty yards up the stream something had either crashed in or jumped out. It may have been Jack.

She was supposed to hide inside the tall grass, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Something was up the stream. It may have been Jack. He may be in trouble!  
"Jack?" She whispered underneath the water still holding the straw. "Jack? Is that you?"  
She poked her head out of the grass. Immediately she swam back in.

The police had a Buizel on their search squad. He was searching the water no more than ten yards away from her, looking around through all the grass and rocks for any sign of life. He could feel the vibrations of some kind of Pokemon in here but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

He looked up, Eseral's pink head just managed to get away when he glanced her direction.

He smiled. An Espeon? Just what he was looking for.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alisa? What are you doing!**

**-Hey! You made it. Jake and I are throwing a party! it's totally off the hook!**

**-PARA BAILER, LA BAMBA!**

**Jake! Quit screaming La Bamba! Turn down the music! Put that soda down! You're going to spill it all over my carpet! Hey! Get off the couches!**

**-Alright everybody, the party's over. Sorry, owner's back. Everyone head home.**

**(Bunch of Pokemon rush out the door)**

**What the heck have you guys done! What did you do to my house!**

**-Sorry. Me and sis thought we'd through a party because I was the coolest Pokemon ever.**

**-What? That's not why we threw it. It was because I was the coolest Pokemon ever! (Tackles brother)**

**Will you guys knock it off? (Steps on something) Ugh! What is this?**

**-Oh yeah, that was our nacho/pizza/lemonade/vinegar food preparation contest. I wouldn't eat that, I've already had three bites and it tastes disgusting.**

**Uh huh. (Looks around) Hey? What's this big banner hanging from the ceiling?**

**-Uh, no! Don't touch that.**

**(Tears it down and reads it) Happy 2000 views? What the heck?**

**-Great, now he knows. I told you we shouldn't have put that up Jake.**

**Wait a minute. Are you guys throwing a party because I hit 2000 views? :D**

**-Um, maybe? Can I turn the music up now? I wasn't finished dancing.**

**Sure Jake. Whatever makes you happy.**

**-Sweet! (Cranks stereo) LALA LA, LA BAMBA!**

**Well there you have it everyone. I've cranked in 2000 views :D**

**Thanks everybody for the awesomeness. I want to thank every reviewer and follower for coming to my awesome party, and especially those who have favorited or I've just gotten to chat with. I saved some cake for you guys if you want some! Woot! Woot!**

**Anyways, I've got to get Alisa off the ceiling fan before she flies through the window. See you guys later and thank you so much for reading!**

**And remember, if you haven't made reservations for the party yet... (Meaning you haven't PM me or left a review even though you want to) Don't worry. There's still plenty of party left for all of us. Just don't reach the end of the story and then wish you had said something. :( That would make me sad.**

**Oh boy, there she goes. She just smacked into the fine china cabinet and Jake turned on some ACDC. Yah, I've got a serious case of party fever to attend to before Fred walks in. (Reference anyone? Hah?)**

**See you guys. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**HAPPY TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! (All thanks to you guys!) Have a great bodacious day for just being you!**

Chapter 29

Most humans would've died if this happened to them. It wasn't everyday that you lost your only home that you knew and had no savings in your bank account to live with.

Lauren was smart though. She was cunning and knew how to hide for her own survival naturally. It was around midnight the next day and still no one had caught her.

What she found funny was that no policemen were actively searching for her until late the next day. She had taken a huge risk walking into the Pokemon center asking for some help to heal her burns, not that they hurt at all.

She had walked in, received treatment and food, and then walked out the same night. Nobody inside recognized her or even thought for a second that perhaps she was a wanted criminal.

So, she hurried through the city getting everything she needed to either flee or survive as a fugitive. She bought a dark red coat with a hood, zipping it up to make her safe the whole night. Staying warm was never a problem for her and she wouldn't have to worry about being sensed by anyone. She hoped nobody would recognize her young age with the hood on in case some city criminals were walking about at twelve at night. She wasn't exactly the toughest girl alive and the city was dark as the night sky above.

However, if it came to surviving, whether it was from strangers or the police themselves, she was pretty sure with her lighter that she could defend herself better than anyone else here could. She was confident in her security that the police wouldn't catch her.

She stayed off the streets, Silver city was famous for clean streets. She stayed inside a small coffee shop and tried to lay low, taking off her hood because it nice inside. Soft music played and she was able to think. Surprisingly, even the midnight shift attendants didn't ask too many questions. She listened casually as one of the young girls talked about her boyfriend in the Journalism business and how he was failing at getting a top story. The other girl who was the only other employee listened and paid attention the whole time trying to show her sympathy.

Lauren sat down at the farthest table away with the TV on in the corner. She needed to think, she needed to piece this all together.

She knew the police were after her, the laboratory was destroyed, and that meant all evidence of her machine was gone too. That was good, and terrible at the same time. No trace of her was left and the police wouldn't know who she was but then she couldn't go back home like she wanted. Having all traces of her existence wiped out was something she dreamed of, but not when she was still in the city.

Her plan had been so close to being initiated, she had almost been home.

And then Jack had to take her on a mysterious trip to the reserve that she missed so much. All because of Jack, her entire life was ruined until she somehow managed to magically build another machine and send her home. She knew how, but it wasn't so simple without money. She had all the plans and layouts in her head.

With money, she could do it. Anyone could really do it if they just thought. For someone like her, it was twice as easy. She already knew what it took to be a Pokemon.

And then Jack had to ruin it all.

She frowned. How dare she think that? This wasn't Jack's fault, this was all her head. This was her machine anyways, not Jack's. If anything, it was her fault for dragging him into this mess.

She looked up at the TV. It was past twelve and still no reports came up. She wondered if Chase had some problems getting to his desk or something, this was the latest she had ever seen a police report show up and still no one was looking for her.

She looked back down. She had one thought. She could solve every problem in her mind except the one that troubled her the most.

Where was Jack? If he was taken, she would've known. But he wasn't there when she woke up to the chaos of the burning laboratory and she hadn't seen him since.

Most likely it mean that he left. The scientist packed up his bags and left without a thank you note to her or to his laboratory. The guy left everything he knew to save his education and ego.

Wait, that wasn't like Jack. Lauren shook her head and thought about the man she knew for two years.

Jack wouldn't go out like that without a bang. If she knew him at all, he wouldn't have left in the first place.

But he wasn't here, and the police didn't have him there. Where was he?

Lauren folded her hands and let her head rest against her knuckles. She was so confused. What the heck had happened to Jack? That was the only question she needed to answer still. That, and how she was going to get her plan back in action again so she could go home.

"In other news, a police case tonight goes unsolved..."  
Lauren jumped up out of her seat. She stared at the small Cafe TV so quickly that the staff actually stopped talking and looked over in surprise. They watched the quiet TV wondering what was going on.

Lauren didn't care about them. She listened to every word that the news reporter said. The Reporter looked tired and her hair was tied up to look more professional but Lauren knew that she was running the late shift.

The lady continued explaining. "A police case goes unsolved. Please with all caution be on the lookout for a young girl known as Lauren and a tall male scientist known as Jack." The news reporter continued to explain Lauren's features from the notes on her desk and then explained what she was dangerous for. Apparently Chase had failed to mention her lighter, saying that instead Lauren was armed and may carry explosives with her. Jack's description was given but Lauren was the topic for the night since obviously she was much more interesting and Chase had a bigger problem with her to deal with.

The two staff members that were watching the TV switched their eyes to Lauren. She just so happened to have taken off her hood when she was inside the shop, exposing her head to the two cafe girls.

They both stared, and then there eyes went wide. The TV continued to explain that if anyone sees either of them they needed to please contact the police immediately.

Lauren sighed, time to go. She pushed in her chair feeling to make sure that her lighter was still in her back pocket. The two staff ladies watched her the entire way to the door.

"The laboratory was completely destroyed leaving no trace of either criminal's existence. This video was recovered at the scene."

Lauren stopped. She pulled her hands away from the door and turned around to the screen.

The news screen switched from the reporter, to a black and white video that skipped and had no sound.

Lauren froze. That was Jack's old video camera. She had seen it only once before when it their first full year they had known each other and Jack had forgotten to hit the play button the whole time he was filming.

She watched the video. Black and white blotches sprouted from the screen as the crew tried to get it working. They were just playing the same tape that they had managed to get from the police.

The screen flicked, and then there was action. A small Eevee talking to an Espeon took up the middle of the screen and behind them, a completely destroyed machine. Nothing else was visible except the two Pokemon talking. No one could see the machine in the back.

Lauren saw it all. The shattered machine, the Espeon she recognized from the reserve, everything that she knew so well from the dimmed lights to the shattered machine glass on the floor. Why was the Espeon loose in her basement? Who let her out? Only a human could do that and there was no one present.

And then she looked at the Eevee. She took one look at the way it acted, it's curious behavior, it's upright ears in fear, the way it looked at it's paws like they were unnatural, even how the Espeon acted towards it...

She knew Pokemon, and that Eevee, was not acting like a normal Pokemon.

She knew it right away. That wasn't an Eevee. It was Jack.

The video stopped playing when both the Pokemon ran off screen. Lauren could tell that it was from something dangerous.

She blinked. The shattered machine had caused the fire, that was it.

More importantly, Jack was a freaking Eevee!

The news reporter came back on showing her tired eyes. This was her last story for the night.

"Please be on the lookout for this young girl, her whereabouts are unknown. She is armed, dangerous, and her two Pokemon were let loose after the incident at the laboratory, the criminal shows no sign of recovering her pokemon where she abandoned them." Lauren figured that was the part to make the viewers feel unsympathetic to a jerk that left their own Pokemon abandoned in the city. She knew that was far from the case.

The reporter yawned and continued on. "The police are currently investigating where they believe the poor abandoned Pokemon to be and will have them safely brought to the Pokemon center for care until a new owner finds them. If you have any leading information on the knowledge of these Pokemon, or more importantly of both Lauren and Jack, please call the number below and report it to your nearest station. Thanks for keeping Silver City the safest city in the region."

No number showed up at the bottom of the screen. The news team was getting lazy since it was the middle of the night.

The news reporter smiled. She pulled down the band that was holding her hair in place so it fell out in front of her. "That is all. Goodnight everyone." With that the screen switched to black.

Lauren's mind worked frantically. She pieced the whole puzzle together in half a second.

Jack didn't leave, he had used the machine that very night. He brought the Espeon with him for proof of it's use, so that he could talk to Pokemon.

Then it backfired. Her machine worked just as she had built it. It recognized Jack as a normal type human, and turned him into a normal type Pokemon.

Lauren struggled to hold her weight on the door. She braced her hands against the cafe doors and tried to hold her weight.

Jack, was out there, alone. He was a Pokemon and he alone.

She lifted her head. Some hope returned to her. The thought came instantly.

Wait, that Espeon was still with them. She knew where they were going. If that Espeon was still there with him, then she knew exactly where they were going.

They were going home. The safest place for a Pokemon to be. Jack was fleeing the city for his very life like he was some kind of wild creature.

She looked down, she felt her lighter in her back pocket, and made her decision quickly. She had a plan. It wasn't a very good one, but it might save Jack's life.

She thrust open the doors but before she walked out she turned around to the two frightened staff members.

She smiled and hurried right up to the desk. "You said your boyfriend's a journalist right?" She asked.

The lady didn't know what to do. There was a crazed criminal in front of her that was responsible for abandoning her Pokemon and so many more things. What else was she capable of if she could do such a hurtful thing?

She nodded, and prayed that Lauren didn't have another bomb with her like the video said.  
Lauren laughed, did she really look like a criminal mastermind? She had been locked in a laboratory for two years, how different did she really look?

"Relax, you're safe." She held out her hands and smiled so the two girls wouldn't freak out. So far no one was reaching for the phone.

"I need a pen and paper." Lauren asked. She knew they had some in here somewhere.

The lady took a second, and then she reached behind the counter and supplied both. One was a black pen and the other was a pad for the tickets that they hand wrote items for guests receipts. It wasn't pure white, but it counted as paper.

Lauren got to work. She wrote down names, numbers, addresses, and then anything else she could recall.

And then right in bold letters, on the very bottom, she wrote the most important part and circled it. She slid the pen and pad back across the counter to the lady.

"Tell your boyfriend to look into it. Tell him that if he searches enough, he'll find some evidence that will make his career." She chuckled a little but and the two girls didn't laugh.

"Sorry for scaring you. Don't worry, I would never abandon a Pokemon." with that said she waved and walked out the door.

The two ladies weren't sure if they were supposed to call the police, or laugh and discuss what the heck just happened. They looked at the paper and read everything that Lauren had written down.

Lauren hurried through the streets with her hood on. She had somewhere to go, a score to settle, more importantly a life to save. That video could only have come from one place, Jack's video camera, and that could only come from the police station.

She smiled. If Jack was trying to escape and the whole police squad was on his tail, literally, well... She would make sure to keep the officers busy.

Lauren hurried up the street. She headed straight for the center of town, where the police headquarters were. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

She knew it. She always knew that there was something about that little smoke covered Eevee in her laboratory that was different. When he had tackled Chase and saved her life, she knew it wasn't just a random act of kindness from a Pokemon she didn't know.

It never made sense before. An Eevee covered in smoke running into a burning building just to scratch the Chief of police saving her life just to faint seconds after. The Espeon pulling it out of the fire was even more confusing.

But now, she knew. She knew exactly what happened.

Lauren stopped walking. She remembered the look Jack gave her, the one right before he fainted.

It wasn't a look of remembering. It wasn't a look of trying to communicate. It could only mean one thing.

Jack was begging for her to change him back. He was suffering every second and he just needed her to know. His wide blue eyes and scratched up fur were just begging for her to help him.

He was wild and alone and she was the closest thing he had to saving his life. Lauren wondered, how much pain was that Eevee going through? How much had Jack dealt with in the last few days?

She hurried her walk, racing through the street. She had to get there as soon as possible before she got caught.

It wasn't Jack's fault, it wasn't John or Chase's, it was hers. She had built a machine used to turn her life to normal, and instead, made Jack's more dreadful than anything she ever knew.

She had to make this right. She had to save his life and make hers right. She wished so badly she could feel what the little Eevee was going through.

She shook her head. But first, she had to make sure he stayed alive. If he got caught by the police, Jack could kiss his humanity goodbye and say hello to waking up in a cage in the Pokemon center where other humans would just be a mockery to him. And if he ever got adopted, it would be even worse.

She could not let Jack be, a truly wild Pokemon. She had to save his life. She hoped she would one day get to see her family again because she didn't know if saving Jack's life was worth the life she had given up. She just didn't know if she could ever give that up, even for her best friend.

...

"Ok everyone, settle down. Settle down."

Jake waved his paws about frantically. All the cubs were busy talking but slowly paid attention to him.

He stood up and smiled. "Ok, so I know all of you guys found me."

Before Jake could continue all the cubs cheered. He had to wait a few seconds for them to calm down.

It wasn't just them, even all the adults were watching. The game had been going on for hours and the cubs were really getting into it. The adults behind Jake couldn't wait to see if anybody found where the trained Eevee was hiding. The game had interested the whole pack very fast when everyone realized that no one was winning yet. It was unusual.

And of course, there was always the enticement of the juicy Oran berry that Jake held in his paw. Not one cub could take their eyes away from it.

"Ok," Jake continued on smiling. "I declare the game, officially over. Lets see if we have any winners." He smiled wider, more cubs cheered. He was turning into the best trainer ever.

Jake smiled. "You're goal was to find both me and Alisa. Did any of you guys find Alisa?"  
Three cub's held up their paws.

"I did. She was by the water."

"No she wasn't. She was hiding that way."

"No! She was, um, she was..."

Jake just laughed. These cubs were terrible liars. At the realization that their plans were doomed, the three cubs gave up and put down their paws. They had been so close to stealing the berry, if only they were better liars.

Jake chuckled. "Did anybody find her?"

No one spoke up for ten seconds. Finally, Cheddar did.

"I did. I found her."  
Everyone looked over. Jake was surprised to hear Cheddar speak up.

"You, you did?" He stared at her in disbelief. Cheddar? Really? She was like the noisiest cub here. Alisa would never get caught by her.

Cheddar explained. Fenray was still by her side smiling and kept his mouth shut. "We found him. Our team of me, Fenray, and Fenara found her past the stream and out past the cave. She was hiding in the tall grass where she could move around."  
Jake looked at her funny. He then realized that Cheddar was telling the truth.

"Really?" Jake asked. "That's where she was?" He had no idea the whole time but he figured the wide open meadow grass was a perfect spot for her to hide, she would be able to move around and stay hidden.

Jake realized what he said. For a moment his ears fell back below his head in embarrassment. When he turned around, Shadow was frowning at him. He had told his father that he knew where his sister was the whole time.

Oh well, it was just a little fib right? Jake turned back around and smiled again.

"Well. If that's the case, congratulations!" He cheered and most of the other teams did.

Jake smiled. Of all the teams, Fenara, Fenray, and Cheddar managed to find her. He slowly walked through the crowd to where Cheddar was waiting for him in the back.

Jake walked up. Cheddar held out her paw and had that look like she deserved the whole berry for herself. Fenray just rolled his eyes. For some reason Cheddar had told him not to say anything this whole time at the threat of getting his tail stepped on.

Jake held out the berry, and then stopped. "Wait a minute." He looked at Cheddar questionably.

Cheddar rolled her eyes and held out her paw farther. "Come on, give it up Jake." She pointed to the berry just waiting. She did find Alisa, she completely deserved the berry in front of her.

Jake laughed. "How did you guys find her anyways? Alisa wouldn't just give away her position to you guys for no reason." His sister was too smart to get caught by a team like this. It didn't make sense.

Fenray perked up. "Actually, she did. It was funny, she was talking to Ra..."

Cheddar kicked him in the tail. Fenray flinched.

"Fenray. I told you not to talk about him."

"Who? Raz..." He got kicked again.

Jake looked at the two of them funny. Fenray quit tugging at Cheddar's ear and she stopped pushing against Fenray's face.

"Fenray?" Jake asked. They both looked over. "Did you guys really find her, or is this all a hoax?"  
Fenray smiled. "We did find her. Cheddar's telling the truth. Or at least most of it." At this he growled at her slightly. Why couldn't he talk about Razor? It was like he was some kind of forbidden secret to speak of whenever he was around the pack.

Jake laughed. "Well. I believe you." He handed the berry to Cheddar and everyone cheered.

Cheddar took it so fast it nearly broke Jake's paw. She held it up to her mouth.

The whole pack was staring at her. Jake was smiling at her knowing what she was going to do. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Cheddar whined. She took her paw and tore it in half losing most of the juices. She gave the other half to Fenray who was licking his lips.

Jake smiled. Poor Cheddar looked like she was going to cry since most of the juice spilled on the grass below her. Jake knew she wouldn't hesitate to lick it off the dirt if she had to.

Jake looked at the two of them. Wait, wasn't there a third member?

"Where's Fena..."

Jake stopped talking. A small rustling noise was heard over to his right. His ears twitched and he looked over to the sight.

The whole pack turned their heads. Alisa was dragging Fenara across the ground. Two steps, and then she pulled on her neck again dragging the Fennekin. Another two steps, and then pull again.

Alisa made it. She turned around to face the pack, she had finally dragged her friend the whole way to safety.

She turned. There was blood all over her paws, and blood on her face.

"Alisa!" Shadow screamed and ran right over. Immediately the pack blew up in chaos.

Shadow ran right up and put her paw to Alisa's bleeding face.

Her eyes started to close. "Dad I..."

"Don't talk. Just stay awake." Shadow ordered. His daughter fell limp into his paw. The scratches on her face were deep enough to make her lose enough blood to pass out. She felt light but it wasn't like the bubbles that lifted her up before. This was much worse, her instincts yelled at her to stay awake and not give in.

Shadow looked at his daughter. She had been attacked, the scratches on her face were deep but not enough to send her into unconsciousness. She was running off adrenaline and her body was finally catching up to her after pulling a heavy cub for so long.

Alisa fought it. She had to stay awake. Her vision was black but she didn't want to faint with the whole pack here staring at her. That would be embarrassing.

Shadow knelt down and began addressing her wounds. At the wipe of his paw, she already felt much better.

"You're face is cut up." Shadow said worried. "What happened?"  
Alisa tried to talk. "He, I..." She couldn't do it. She fell over again into his paws.

Shadow didn't get it. Only her face was injured, but... "Alisa, why are your paws bloody."

Everyone looked up. Jake, Shadow, and Tailo all looked up at the Fennekin in the grass in front of them.

Tailo screamed. "Nooo!"  
He barged right through Jake, shoving him aside, and stood over his daughter.

"No, no! Fenara! Hey?" He pawed at her cheek. Instantly his paw was red. "Fenara? Please!"

She squirmed a little. "Dad?" She whispered. She tried to open her eyes but the cut's went right through her face. Her eyelid had been torn by one of the claws. Her face felt like hot needles were being shoved into it every time she dared to move.

Tailo had been alive for a long time, he knew how to deal with wounds but there was so much blood, he couldn't tell what he was dealing with.

He knelt down and gently pushed her cheek so Fenara rolled over. She whimpered quietly since it stung, so badly.

He wiped the blood away, and flinched.

"Berry. Give me the berry now." He ordered holding out his paw.

Cheddar had already eaten hers. Fenray ran up to Tailo and held his half out.

Tailo grabbed it and crushed it in his paws. He gently wiped his daughter's face one last time and then held his paw over it.

The berry soaked in. Fenara cried.  
"Ow!" She whined and tensed her face. "It, it hurts."  
Tailo didn't care. It was helping her out. He prayed that it wasn't infected or she was hurt anywhere else he didn't see.

The claw marks were so deep, he feared his daughter would never recover from this. Her whining right now from the pain was almost unbearable. Anytime he wiped it free, more blood just came back. It was a Pokemon's worst nightmare to be injured like this.

Alisa was recovering. The few scratches on her face weren't bleeding anymore and her mind was coming back. She had stopped pulling the heavy Fennekin and her muscles were starting to work.

She stood up, and looked over at the bleeding Fennekin. "Fenara?"

Everyone looked up. Shadow looked at Alisa, Jake did also.

Tailo looked up and frowned. "Back off guys!" He growled. "Back off. I'm trying to save my daughter."

Tailo immediately had to readdress the wound when Fenara squeaked in pain. He was doing the best he could.

Shadow stood up tall. "He's right guys." He turned around to the rest of the pack. "Everyone leave. This isn't for your eyes. Give him some room, we need to do all we can to make sure she stays alive."

Most of the Pokemon agreed. They didn't want to, but they turned around and walked off taking one last hopeful glance towards the young Fennekin in the front. The mothers quickly grabbed their cubs hoping that they didn't manage to sneak a glance at the sight. This wasn't something they wanted their cubs to see.

The last one to leave was Fenray. He took one last look and then ran up to his mom crying. She did her best to comfort the crying cub as she watched from a distance.

Eventually, Tailo and Shadow were left alone. Jake was still there staring at his sister and the bloody mess before him. He looked at Fenara and immediately shut his eyes. It was awful.

Alisa wanted to faint. Her dark secret still lurked around inside her and she was doomed.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

Jake turned towards Alisa. She immediately looked away since she had been trying to read his expression

"Alisa? You did something." Jake growled at her. Tailo stood up tall, stopping him.

"Jake. She's your sister. We'll handle this together as family, as a pack, don't be mad at her."

Jake listened. He stopped growling at his sister who was scared to death. Jake only growled because he was afraid that the sister he loved just did something to threaten her. He had to make sure his sister was safe

Jake didn't scare Alisa, it was the truth inside her that did. Fenara knew exactly what happened back with Razor.

Shadow looked down at his daughter. "Alisa? Can you explain what happened?"  
She started to sob. "Dad, please I..."

"Shh." Tailo interrupted. Fenara was stirring.

The father had done all he could, already the wounds were better and the blood stopped flowing. The three gashes on her face went clean from her eye, to the lower part of her chin.

Fenara flinched. "Ow. Dad, it hurts."

"I know." Tailo said quietly. "Can you talk?"

Fenara tried. When she moved her mouth on the right side, it stung like mad.

"It hurts daddy." She whined. She had never felt so much pain.

She tried to stand up, Tailo pushed her back down.

"No. Don't stand, just rest. Get all the energy you can." He hoped his daughter didn't faint. That would be too much for him.

Fenara had to speak. "Dad. She, Alisa..."  
Everyone listened in. Alisa could feel her heart skipping. She sunk so low that her body was lower than her tail.

"She, she kissed him." Fenara muttered. "Right on the cheek. She kissed Razor."

Even Tailo was surprised. Jake, Shadow, and Tailo all looked up, and then turned right to Alisa.

She was hoping she could get away. When they all looked over at her trying to sneak off, she froze.

Alisa let out the highest pitch phrase she had ever had. "Uh oh."

Fenara had to say it. She stood up on her shaky paws trying not to faint. "It's true. She kissed him, right on the cheek. Razor attacked me and I..."

She fell, right on her face. The scream she gave when her wounds met the ground made Tailo jump back to reality instantly.

He flipped her over and pressed his gentle paw against her cheek to soothe the pain.

Tailo looked up. "Shadow please, give us some room. She needs to heal first." He looked at the Umbreon as if he was begging him to just leave them alone. Tailo knew Shadow was confused, he was too, but his daughter's safety was obviously more important.

Shadow jumped awake. "Uh, yes. Of course." He turned around to his two cubs.

He looked at Jake. He was biting his lip and his ears were below his head. He was so scared, he had lied about knowing where his sister was to his father.

Shadow looked down at Alisa. She was so low to the ground that the grass around her almost concealed her body. She could feel her cheeks burning so red that the cuts on her face were nothing compared to how her cheeks felt from embarrassment.

Shadow glared at both of them. "Come with me." He walked off slowly.

Jake didn't know what to do. He watched as his father strode off.

He glared right back at Alisa. "Sis? What did you do?" He growled at her.

She couldn't answer. She just looked up at his terrified face knowing that anything she said wouldn't matter. Surprisingly, it wasn't anger that she saw. Her brother was more scared for her than he was for himself.

Jake took his eyes away from her, and walked off towards his father. Alisa had never felt so alone.

Ten seconds passed and Jake caught up with Shadow about ten yards away from where Alisa still sat alone

They quickly talked, Jake's ears fell below his head and he swore that he didn't know what was going on. He was just as scared as his sister.

They both looked over, right at her. Alisa could feel the squeak erupt from her mouth. They were silently asking her to come to her doom.

Very, very, slowly... She walked over to her father. Each step was an eternity in her mind but she wished she could go even slower if she could. No amount of time was going to keep her from her father, her doom was imminent with every step she took.

Eventually, she couldn't go any slower and she reached both her father and her brother. She made it to the small circle and crouched low to the ground.

"Explain." Shadow commanded, staring at both of them. "Now!"

"Dad. Please, I don't know." Alisa begged. It was a lie.

Jake wanted to speak but he couldn't just yet. He couldn't betray his sister.

"What happened Alisa?" Shadow growled slightly. "Why is it that you had to drag Tailo's unconscious daughter back here, covered in blood!"

Alisa didn't know what to say. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to."

She stopped. Oops.

"Who?" Shadow commanded. "Who didn't mean to?"

"No. Please." Alisa started begging. "Please. It was an accident."

Shadow couldn't control himself. "Who attacked Fenara!" He yelled standing up.

Jake shoved him. "Dad, stop." He demanded. "You're scaring her."

It was true. Alisa was hardly able to control herself. Her breathing was frantic and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Very slowly, the black faded from her eyes. Her anger left her.

Jake was more in charge here. He walked up beside his sister and knelt in close to her. Immediately she was more comforted.

Shadow understood what he was doing. He had no intentions of hurting his daughter, he was just, so scared.

"Ok." He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and let it out. "Ok. So what happened?"  
Alisa felt that she had to explain. "Razor attacked Fenara."  
"Why?" Shadow asked, keeping his temper down.

"Because, because he..." Alisa couldn't say it.

Jake was piecing it together. He looked at his sister for a second with crossed eyes.

Suddenly, he stood up. "Wait. That's why, that's why you were all loopy." He pieced it together right in his mind, he pointed over to Fenara. "She said, she said you kissed..."  
"No." Alisa begged him. "No, please Jake. Please!"

"Dad." Jake whipped around. "Razor attacked Fenara because... Because Alisa's in love with him!"  
Shadow flinched. "What?"  
"It's true." Jake continued. He ignored his sister's pleading. "Alisa was acting all loopy today, she couldn't think like Fenara did when she fell in love with Fenray. I found her waking up inside Razor's cave this morning."

That was it. Alisa let her head collapse to the ground. She was doomed, her entire life was gone.

Shadow looked over at his daughter. "Is that true?" He asked Alisa.

Alisa started sobbing at first, and then she full out cried.

"I'm sorry!" She whined for ten seconds.

Jake instantly felt terrible, but, this had to be said and his sister was trying to hide it. She couldn't hide this, he had to say it for his own sister's safety.

Shadow was confused. His daughter was in love? How did it come to this?

He gently leaned down and brushed the tears away from her cheek. "Alisa. It's ok. I forgive you."  
Alisa's ears perked up. "Re, really?" She sobbed.

Shadow smiled. "Of course. You're my daughter. Just tell me what happened."  
Alisa felt much better. She feared Shadow was going to kill her for saying it.

Before she started, Tailo walked over. In his teeth, held by her neck, was a much better looking Fenara.

He set her down gently. She sat, completely exhausted on the grass. She could hardly stand but she was awake and did everything in her will to ignore the pain on her cheek.

Tailo smiled. He looked over at Shadow who had a worried look. He nodded, his daughter was ok. Immediately Shadow felt better.

Fenara looked over at Alisa. She could hardly open her eye where she got scratched.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed. Alisa got the meaning immediately.

"Ok," Tailo stood up tall and sighed. "Someone, anyone, just tell me exactly what happened."

Everyone looked over at Alisa. She swallowed and prayed they wouldn't kill her for this.

"Um, Razor? He, um..." She didn't know what to say.

Jake was up instantly. "Tell them the truth Alisa."

"Razor kissed me." Alisa confessed. Tailo immediately went wide-eyed.

"What? Why?" He complained. Shadow looked up at him telling him to be quiet.

"He, he..." Alisa kept explaining. "He let me into his cave, and I fell asleep. He carved my symbol on the wall."

Tailo listened, Fenara did too. All eyes were fixed on Alisa, even if she wasn't making any sense.

"After I woke up, I told him that I loved him, and then he kissed me on the cheek and ran off." Alisa put her paw up to her cheek.

She smiled, Jake felt sick just hearing it.

"I woke up the next day, loopy and confused," at this Alisa pointed at her brother since he had explained it. "And then when I was hiding, he came back and told me he was sorry."

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Why was he sorry?"  
"Because he kissed me and he didn't know if I loved him back." Alisa explained in between her sobs.

"Did you?" Jake, Tailo, and Shadow all asked at the same time.

Alisa thought about, and then smiled. "Yes. That's why I kissed him."

Immediately Jake looked horrified. Shadow and Tailo couldn't give looks that described how they felt.

Fenara spoke up. "Why? I saw you guys kiss, why do you like him?" She asked it as if asking Alisa if she was insane or not.

Alisa looked over. "I, I like him because..." She didn't have an answer.

That was what Fenara feared. She jumped straight up. "Alisa. You can't be with him. He's gross!" She growled.

Alisa frowned. "No he's not!" She yelled right back. "He's nice. You don't know him like I do."

"He's a freak." Fenara growled.

"He's lost his family!" Alisa shot straight back.

"Enough!" Tailo forced his daughter to stop from lunging at her friend. "Enough Fenara. That's enough."  
"What?" Fenara looked up at her father. "You, you can't agree with her." She pointed her paw at Alisa accusingly. "He attacked me." Fenara complained.

"Actually, you attacked him." Alisa stated. "You threatened him first."

Tailo wouldn't have this. These two friends didn't need to be exchanging mean words like this.

"Fenara." He ordered grabbing her attention. "Why would you judge him before you know Razor?"  
Fenara was put on the spot. "Because dad. He's, he's Razor."  
Tailo looked her right in the eyes. "Yes, but Alisa approves of him. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Fenara didn't know. She looked over at her friend.

She had been friends with Alisa for a few days now, and they loved each other a lot. They looked out for each other.

She swallowed. "But, but he's..."  
"Different." Shadow interrupted. "I know, he's different. Different than any Pokemon I ever knew. He scares me too."

Alisa felt her heart drop. Her father didn't approve of this. Uh oh.

"But," Shadow perked up. "If you're telling the truth Alisa. I think there's some talking that needs to be done. We need to straighten some things out between you three." He pointed to Fenara and Alisa and meant the third to be Razor.

When he pointed to Alisa, he winked. The fact that Alisa was in love just made him want to laugh and be all giddy. She reminded him of how Eseral acted all the time. She loved romantic stuff.

Jake was rubbing his neck. "Yes, but..." He stopped and everyone looked at him.

He looked right at his sister, he was more confused than ever. "Alisa? Why... Razor?" He said the word like he was some kind of disgusting unspoken thing. He even stuck out his tongue after saying it.

Alisa chuckled. Why did she like Razor?

"Um," She pulled on her ear. "I, I don't know. He's cute, I guess."

Both Fenara and Jake scoffed. "Cute?" They both said and then looked at each other.

Alisa shrugged. "I don't know. He's different." How was she supposed to describe it?

She knew how. She felt her head getting lighter already. "He, he kissed me and..."  
"Oh boy." Shadow rubbed his paw on his face and laughed. "She's in love. It's obvious." He pointed to his daughter, already she was feeling the bubbles come back and didn't know she was being talked about.

Tailo laughed. "Razor huh?" He thought for a moment, and then stuck out his tongue. "Eww."

Jake laughed. Fenara chuckled, finally someone was understanding her side of the argument.

Alisa came back from the clouds. "Wait." She interrupted. Everyone looked back down at her, she no longer felt like her cheeks were burning red.

"Um..." If she was ever going to ask it, now was the time. "What do I do? I can't get him out of my head. He's so..." She smiled and the feeling jumped right back.

Shadow smiled. "Well we go meet him of course." He answered like it was obvious.

Everyone jumped up. "What?"  
Shadow laughed again. "Come on guys. If Alisa and Razor are in love, we have to get the two together. Razor's going to have to join the pack."

Everyone gave mixed reactions. Loudest of all of them, was Fenara.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

Tailo was starting to see the point. "I think you're right Shadow. We can't deny love, but we can make it easier for Alisa. If Razor truly loves her, and she loves him, we should let them be together."

"Oh come on!" Fenara complained. She was starting to sound like Cheddar.

Shadow just laughed some more. "I can't believe this. My daughter's in love with the grossest, sickest, most undeniably horrendous smelling Eevee that lives."

Alisa chuckled. That pretty much summed it up.

Fenara was way not on board. "Are you all crazy? You can't let Razor join our pack!"

"Why not?" Tailo questioned. He looked down at Fenara with a huge grin on his face. This idea of Alisa being in love was so funny that even he was having to accept it.

Fenara had a million reasons why not. "Because! He's dangerous."

"Would he attack again for no reason?" Tailo asked Alisa.

Alisa shook her head. Razor wouldn't do that. She smiled at the thought of his name.

Fenara tried again. "But, but he's so creepy. He sits alone in his cave."

"Fenara." Tailo got low to her level. "That's selfish of you to think that. He's lost both his parents."  
Fenara was running out of support. "But, no! He can't be a part of our pack!" Him? Razor? No way, not in a million years.

Tailo had one last card to play. "Sweetie, do you trust Razor?"

"No!" Fenara screamed.

"Ok, but do you trust Alisa?"

Fenara was about to answer, when she thought twice about it.

She looked over at her friend. She tried to read her expression knowing that whatever she said made their friendship hang in the balance.

Fenara looked at the scared Eevee's face. If Fenara said no, she was going to blow up in tears.

Even though that Eevee had been nothing but self-obsessed since she first met her, Fenara couldn't deny her friend what she most wanted. Even if it meant something like this.

She fell down to the ground and shoved her paws over her face. She had one last thought run through her head.

Razor, the horrific smelling Eevee that permanently left her face scarred and tried to kill her... Was going to be a part of her pack?

She gulped. They were all doomed.

"Ok." She whispered beneath her breath. Razor had her permission to make her life horrible.

"Good." Tailo shot upright. "It's settled then. All paws up for Razor joining the pack."

Shadow raised his paw and smiled. Tailo did too. At a painful nudge to her side, Fenara raised her paw up too.

There was one last vote. Everyone turned to Jake.

His ears lowered and he started rubbing his neck. "Um, I just, I don't think..."

He looked down at his sister. She was going to die if he said no.

Jake gave in. he sighed and raised his paw. "Fine. Only because Alisa would kill me if I didn't." Anything for his sister right?

Alisa caught his meaning. She smiled so wide the cuts on her face hurt. Her brother was always looking out for her, doing the right thing. She couldn't have wanted a better sibling.

She beamed at him in joy, Jake just winked.

"But," Jake interrupted before Tailo could approve. Alisa's smile disappeared.

"He can join, only if he takes a bath." Jake finished. He stared at Tailo waiting for his decision.

Tailo thought about it. "Yes. I agree. Lets get him smelling like us before we start to smell like him."

Jake cheered, already Fenara felt better with a bath established. She hoped she was personally the one who had to clean his fur. She would claw him up so badly...

"Ok then." Tailo stood up tall. "That's done. Sorry for any bad feelings, but Razor's joining the pack."

Alisa squeaked in delight. "Eek." She jumped up on her back paws and fell onto her back.

The sky looked so awesome, everything smelled so sweet, and she was going to be able to talk to Razor for the longest time now, staying every night by his side.

It was perfect. She should've gotten her friends injured all the time if it turned out like this.

She thought about Razor, she smiled and started going up into the clouds but this time, she was actually able to think without her worry obsessing her.

Razor was joining the pack. Alisa wasn't sure if she just doomed them all or if she just had the best dream of her life come true.

Jake couldn't believe this. Both he and Fenara watched as Alisa stared up at the sky with her paws on her fur. She looked so calm, exactly the opposite of how Fenara felt.

"So," Fenara looked up at her father. "When does he join? Like in a week, two weeks?" She wanted to say in twelve years because by then she hoped she would be able to take him on in a fight.

Tailo smiled. "Right now sweetie. Shadow and I are going to find him right now." Tailo looked up at the smiling Umbreon to confirm this. Fenara felt her ears fall to her head. Did her father just say, right now?

Shadow understood what he meant. His smile disappeared and then he nodded.

"Ok." Shadow answered. "Jake?" Jake turned towards him. "Remind me to deal with your punishment after this."  
Jake gulped. He said ok but immediately regretted doing so.

Shadow smiled, and then walked off. The three cubs were left alone.

Fenara felt like she wanted scream. Jake wasn't sure what he was feeling, he was just so stressed.

Alisa was so happy that she closed her eyes and wished Razor was right here, right now. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Jake laughed, and then laughed some more. "Razor? Really?"  
Fenara rolled her eyes. "I hope he doesn't take the offer." She stuck out her tongue. "What's going to happen when he gets put in training?"  
Jake laughed. "Well, I still think I could take him." He looked back down at Fenara's face and immediately regretted saying it.

Fenara had some time to think. She put a paw to her face, very gently. She had no idea what happened to her, she had yet to see her newly clawed up face.

The cuts were deep. They were clean though, the Oran berry had done some work but they tore straight past her fur and into her face. Any tough wild Pokemon would've thought she was the most fearless Pokemon alive for going after something so dangerous. She could probably make up a good story about how it happened.

She winced. Her paw touched just too hard. The sting came back worse but slowly faded. She still couldn't move her mouth completely or it stung.

Silently, on the sidelines, Cheddar had been waiting the whole time. When tailo and Shadow ran off, this was her chance.

She ran right up, and tackled Fenara to the ground.

"Fenara!" She screamed standing over her. "What happened? I've been waiting for forever!"

"Ow!" Fenara kicked Cheddar off her in one attempt. "Ow. Cheddar! You can't do that."

She jumped up and growled at her friend. Her whole face was throbbing. Leave it to Cheddar to shove her face in the dirt right after she just got brutally injured.

"Oops." Cheddar backed up looking guilty. "Um, sorry. I forgot."

Fenara ignored her. She touched her cheek and winced. "Ow." She gritted her teeth and braced for the stinging.

Cheddar had a thought. Without even thinking, she said it aloud.

"You know, with your face beat up, now your tail looks alright."

"What!" Fenara jumped up and tackled the Chespin. She screamed and tried to defend herself as Fenara pulled on her ears as hard as she could.

Jake just laughed. The two cubs rolled around on the ground yelling insults and trying to hit the other. Cheddar was playing dirty using Fenara's face as a target whether it hurt her or not.

Fenray was going to walk up peacefully but when he saw the two fighting, he figured it best to give them some room. He managed to walk all the way around until he stood by Jake's side.

Jake just laughed and fell to the ground. "Hi Fenray." He smiled staring up at the sky.

Fenray was already confused. "What happened? Is Fenara ok?"  
Jake laughed. "Yes. She's mad because, well, Razor's joining the pack."

Fenray didn't give any reaction at all. Jake looked at him funny.

"Fenray?" Jake wondered if he even heard what he said. "Doesn't that scare you? I said Razor's joining our pack."  
Fenray shrugged. Why should it? He hardly knew the Pokemon.

Jake couldn't believe it. It was like everyone was on a completely different page. No one thought the same about anything anymore. Even Fenray didn't know who Razor was?

He couldn't help it. He laughed so hard at what was happening that he almost cried. He rolled over and cried into the dirt because it was just too darn funny.

Fenray considered him crazy and turned away. The Jolteon was famous for laughing so why did he care. Fenara and Cheddar were busy yelling insults now instead of fighting.

Fenray looked over at Alisa. "Hey? What's wrong with her?"  
Jake looked up and snorted from his laugh once before he was able to talk. "Alisa? She's fine. She's just in Lala land right now."  
What the heck did that mean? Fenray stared at Jake but he just shrugged and let his head fall back down. Fenray was totally lost on everything.

He watched as Fenara tried again to attack Cheddar but she moved just too quick. Fenara aimed for her ears but Cheddar ducked just in time.

He chuckled, it reminded him of the dream he had. He never did manage to touch that pokemon. Watching Fenara was just like him trying to touch the intangible Bulbasaur.

Without thinking, he spoke aloud. "Come on Fenara. Get the Bulbasaur!"  
Everyone stopped. Fenara froze and looked over at him, Cheddar jumped upright staring at the Fennekin. Even Alisa looked up from the ground.

"Huh?" Jake asked standing up. Did Fenray just say Bulbasaur?

"Oops." Fenray giggled. He just that aloud.

Everyone was staring at him for an explanation. He shrugged and figured why not tell them.

"Sorry. You two fighting reminded me of a dream I had." He pointed to Fenara and Cheddar. "There was a Bulbasaur in it and he kept insisting that I play with him."

Everyone stopped. Alisa shot upright and Jake jumped up in surprise.

Everyone stared right at Fenray as if he had said something truly insane. The words of a cub insisting he play, rang through every one of their minds.

Everyone, except Cheddar. She kicked Fenara off her while she had the chance. "That's for biting my ear you jerk!" She growled at her but Fenara wasn't even looking.

Fenara didn't even care. She shot upright and stared right at Fenray.

"Fenray, what did you say?" Fenara stammered pointing a shaky paw at him.

Fenray looked around him. Everyone had expressions like he just said a bad word in front of his mother.

"What? What did I do? I didn't say anything." His ears fell below his head and his crooked tail dropped. He hoped he didn't say anything wrong. He didn't believe that he did but what did he know that was aloud or not anymore.

Fenara got the nerve to talk. "You said, that you had a dream." She stammered on every word.

Fenray shrugged. "Yes, I did. It was about a Bulbasaur that kept insisting I play with him."  
No one moved. Everyone listened intently except for Cheddar who wondered why everyone was acting weird.

Fenray continued. "Well, I was playing with him, and then suddenly, when I tried to touch him..." He held up his paw to mimic how he tried to hit the Bulbasaur in his game that he made when he was dreaming.

He looked up. Fenara's ears were straight against her head in fear, Jake looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Alisa had actually rolled over and stared right at his paw as if she could see it happening.

Fenray crossed his eyes. Was this a joke or something?  
"Fenray?" Fenara asked. "What happened when you touched him. Did he, explode? Into dust?"  
Fenray's ears shot straight up. "Hey, how did you know?"

Everyone panicked. Jake let out some kind of shrill cry and Alisa squeaked in horror.

Cheddar didn't know what was going on. "Um, hello anyone?" She waved her paws but no one looked her way.

Fenara stared at Fenray. Fenray stared at Alisa. Alisa stared at her brother, and Jake stared at whatever was in front of him. He couldn't really tell from the panic attack he was having.

Everyone was frozen. Fenray finally spoke up.

"Why is everyone..." He stopped talking. Everyone was looking at him again.

So, right after he explained his dream, everyone froze. Then Fenara read his mind, and everyone looked like they were staring at a ghost.

Fenray's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute. Did you..."  
"You said he was a Bulbasaur right?" Jake interrupted. Just by saying that he felt much better. He could actually breath. It wasn't the same thing anymore that they were dreaming.

Fenray looked up at him. He nodded once, confused.

"Oh, thank Arceus." Jake collapsed to the floor. "For a second there, I thought we shared the same dream. Mine was a Pikachu."

"Eep!" Alisa's ears shot straight upright. Everyone looked at her.

She was dumbstruck. "What? But, but, how did..." She couldn't speak.

Jake's eyes opened wide again. Alisa had the same dream too?

"Mine was a Pikachu!" Fenara exclaimed. "Wait. No, this isn't possible."

It was. They all looked around at each other. They all had very similar dreams.

"Um, hello?" Cheddar called from where she was. She waved her paws trying to get someone's attention. "Hey, am I the only one who doesn't know what this Pikachu talk is about?"  
Fenara walked right up beside Alisa leaving Cheddar behind. She threw up her paws and sat down annoyed with her back to them. Why was she left out of everything?

"Um," Fenray stammered. He pointed a paw at everyone.

Then he laughed. "Wait, I know what's going on. You guys are trying to trick me huh?" Of course, the one day he gets to be awake and his friends were pulling a prank.

Fenara and Jake stared at each other. "Did you find out his name?" Jake asked.

Fenara shook her head. "No, but he kept asking you to play right?"  
Jake was about to faint. "And then, after you touched him, he turned into..."

"Dust." Fenara finished. They both stood back.

Alisa couldn't believe it. "That's my dream!" She screamed. Everything except for the fact that her Pikachu was a girl.

Fenara's breathing quickened. "But, how's that possible? We can't all have the same dream? Can we?"  
Jake shuddered. "Maybe there's some trickery here. Someone's pulling a prank."

Alisa didn't think so. She looked like she had something to say but it was crazy, she thought it was crazy when it happened to her.

"Um, I..." She couldn't finish. Everyone stared at her.

"Um, well," She took a breath and forced herself to talk. "Before Razor found me..."  
Fenara rolled her eyes. Of course Alisa was still stuck in her lovesickness. She probably had no idea what they were talking about.

"Um, after Razor found me, I saw the Pikachu with my own eyes. She was right there."

Everyone looked over. Alisa felt her ears lower in embarrassment.

"It's true." She whined. "I saw her, she was exactly the same."  
"Did you touch her?" Jake asked. He knew what would happen if she did touch her and it was the Pokemon from their dreams. Wait, his dream, not theirs, it was all too crazy to believe!

Alisa shook her head. "I wasn't able to. Razor knocked me over."

Fenara was about to lose her mind. "But, no. No, this can't be true."  
Jake gathered his thoughts. "Ok listen." He pressed his paws against the ground and took a deep breath.

"I've been dreaming, that there's this cub that keeps wanting to play with me. At first I refused but then he wouldn't be quiet so I had to." He was trying to defend his position. He didn't know why he did, he just gave in eventually in his dream to the pestering cub.

"And then," Jake explained further. "When I tried playing with him, I reached for him and..." He paused and held up his paw to demonstrate.

"Well, he..." He was going to sound crazy. He hoped he didn't. "He exploded into yellow dust. I couldn't touch him!"

Fenara looked at him as if she understood. Alisa could hardly breath.

Fenray took a second to look around. "Ok, so everyone's having the same dream?" That was kind of weird. He still didn't believe it, he was just playing along with their little game.

No one knew, they didn't want to believe it. If it was true, then there was something seriously wrong here.

Fenray had an idea. "Ok. Raise your paw if it's true. We all had dreams."

Everyone raised their paw. Cheddar had walked off not seeing the point in this weird phenomena that didn't interest her at all so she went to find something else to do.

"Ok." Fenray put his paw back down and everyone else did. "So then, who had a young cub in their dreams?"  
Everyone raised their paws.

Now it was starting to get weird. "Ok, um, did the cub keep begging to play with you over and over?"  
Everyone nodded.

Fenray's ears fell straight down to his head. It's true! They were having the same dream.

"But, but," He stammered on his words. "How is that possible?"  
No one knew. They looked around at each other but it was obvious no one had an answer. Fenray wasn't sure he could breath. He didn't think it was real, but now... This was absolutely crazy!

Jake had to know more. "Ok. So after you touched them, what happened?"  
No one spoke up. They were too scared to.

Jake sighed. "Um, my cub kept complaining about a certain thing. After I was done playing, he kept asking me to go see... Her."  
Everyone's paws went up.

"Ok," Jake was making progress. "Um, I said no. I was too scared. No one agreed to go see her right?"  
Everyone's paw stayed up.

Very slowly, Fenray lowered his to the ground.

Everyone looked at him. He felt a hiccup reaching from his throat.

"Uh oh." He squeaked, his ears tight against his head.

Fenara was amazed. "Wait. Did you actually, go see her?"  
Fenray nodded, very slowly. At this point in the dream everyone else had chickened out. Alisa didn't want to admit it, but even she was too scared to go see her.

Jake couldn't believe it. "What was she? Who was, her?" He jumped up and stared right at Fenray begging for an answer.

Fenray gulped. "I don't know. I didn't actually see her." He felt disappointed that he couldn't tell his friends. At least he had the courage to say yes to seeing her in the first place.

Jake sighed. "Ok, so you just heard about her then. So nobody's actually gone to go see her?"  
Everyone's paws went up. Everyone except Fenray.

"Oh come on!" Fenray complained. Really? Was he the only one?

Fenara spoke up. "Fenray? What did you do?"

"I don't know!" He cried. "The cub kept asking me to go see her, so I did."

Everyone froze and paid attention.

Fenray continued. "I followed the Bulbasaur, he was supposed to lead me to her."

Jake sighed. "Ok, so does anyone actually know where she is?"

Fenray's paw shot up. Immediately he put it back down.

"Am, am I the only one?" Fenray felt like he wanted to cry. Why was he so different in this already crazy scenario?

Everyone stared at Fenray. Alisa spoke up in a quiet whisper. "You, you actually saw her?"  
Fenray shook his head. "No, I went to her cave. There were weird markings and stuff."  
Everyone felt like this was wrong, like this wasn't supposed to happen. They were already sharing their dreams, they didn't want anything else to happen, they wanted to know that they weren't being haunted.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Alisa asked.

Fenray shook his head. "I doubt it. The cub seemed nice enough and it all happened in my dream. None of it was real."

Alisa doubted him. "Yes, except I actually saw her. I saw the Pikachu."  
Jake doubted it too. He was with Fenray. "Alisa? Are you sure. It was probably another cub. You were obsessed with Razor at the time." Jake just wanted to know that his dreams were safe. This was already weird enough and if Alisa actually saw something? Well, he might lose his mind.

Alisa frowned. "I swear, I saw her. She was real. She was exactly the same."

Everyone had their doubts, but no one was sure.

Jake heard talking. All four of the cubs looked over when Fern was walking over

"Mom!" Fenray ran right up to her and hugged her. She didn't know why, but whatever these cubs were talking about was scaring him.

Fern looked up. Everybody looked like they were hiding something.

"Is everything alright?" Fern asked.

"Yes." Jake stood upright. "Everything's fine. We're just scared about what happened." It was a good lie. One of the quickest ones he had ever said.

Fenray walked back over. He tried to keep his nerves under control but hugging his mom helped a lot. She was glad to comfort him from whatever was going on.

She sighed, the four of them were just worried about Fenara and all. She knew what was going on.

"Um, ok." Fern smiled. "When you guys are done, I was wondering if you wanted to go berry hunting. I found a special batch and thought that all of you guys might want some."

Everyone perked up. that sounded like fun.

"Cool. See you guys soon then. Bye Fenray." She turned around and started walking off, not before she enticed them a little further though. "And in case you're all wondering, Cheddar has already eaten half of them so you should probably hurry."

Fenara chuckled. When she turned around back to her friends, her smile disappeared.

"Ok, listen." Jake commanded. He got low and whispered making sure only the four of them heard it. Fenray was paying attention too even though he was scared.

"Ok. Tonight at midnight meet me back here at this exact spot." Jake pointed at the ground below him. Everyone made note of it.

"And," he paused. "If anybody has the same dream tonight, make sure to..." He paused again and gulped. Already it was scaring him.

"Make sure to say yes. Go and see, her." Jake said the last word like "her" was some banished thing they couldn't speak of.

Fenara nodded. Alisa did also. Fenray had a thought but no one payed him attention since all eyes were fixed on Jake.

Fenray gulped. This was probably a bad time to say that he knew exactly how to find the cave from here. He could literally walk straight to it.

Jake stood still for eight seconds, and then stood up. This was the craziest thing he had ever heard of.

"Ok. Don't talk to anyone about it." He instructed. No one wanted to talk about it again anyways. "Just make sure to be here. We'll figure out what's going on tonight."

With that said all four cubs walked off. They silently agreed that this was the most insane thing they had ever faced.

Fenray was in a good mood. He wasn't sure if it was creepy that he knew the most about this dream than anyone else did, or if he was happy that he was brave enough to walk inside the cave in the first place.

He wondered, did seeing Tailo on the wall have anything to do with this? Had he just imagined it? What were his friends going to say?

He looked out across the meadow seeing nothing but grass. Past Razor's cave, past where Alisa was hiding, was where "her" was located.

He knew how to get there. He wondered, if his friends hadn't been, should he go alone to her cave, tonight?

He continued walking and forgot about the berries. He was taking a nap before his mind went crazy over all this.

Really, he just wanted to see the Bulbasaur that he had gotten along so well with. They had played for days, they had fun together when he was unconscious.

He just wanted to see that cave wall again. One last time.

He walked to where his mother had laid him down before when he was knocked out. He hoped his mother wouldn't mind that he lied about eating berries with her. He was just too confused, eating was the last thing on his mind.

He fell asleep. He hoped that tonight he would have that dream and be able to see "her" for the first time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok. So you are absolutely sure this new software is going to work?**

**-Of course sir. It's state of the art. Once installed, this new firewall technology should keep everything inside.**

**Sweet. That means no more Alisa or Jake escaping all the time. I can finally write in peace and not have to buy more computers.**

**-Um, who are you talking about?**

**Alisa. She keeps breaking out of my computer and drags her brother along also.**

**-Uh, they break out of the computer?**

**Yeah, that's what I said. This little Eevee from my story keeps breaking out and writing it differently and eating all my food. I can never keep her inside when I need her to and she's broken like four computers. With this new software, I can finally keep my make believe characters inside the story and not see them in the real world.**

**(Gets weird look from technician) Yeah, sure? Maybe you should see a therapist some time. What's an Eevee by the way?**

**You know what, just never mind. For a nerd, you don't know very much about Pokemon.**

**-Yeah, video games weren't around when I was a kid. Alright, it's installed. All viruses and uh... Whatever you're trying to keep in their should stay in there. Remember, from here on out nothing can get in that wasn't already inside, or out if it's out here. The software should keep everything exactly where it's at from now on.**

**Perfect. How much?**

**-Four hundred dollars.**

**Four hundred! Oh come on!**

**-Hey, it took me thirty minutes to install all this. You're getting a discount my friend. Come on, pay up.**

**(Frowns and hands guy the money)**

**Here you go. Go buy yourself a nice new yacht you selfish cheapskate.**

**-With pleasure. Always nice doing business with you sir. (Tips hat and walks off)**

**Well, that was expensive but at least it solved my problem. Finally my characters can stay in with this new anti character software/dispatcher/antipokemon relay app that I installed. This thing is going to work wonders.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been having fun with my last few days of summer. Thanks for being really patient everyone and I hope you like the story so far. This chapter has a good twist ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it. It's a little short but I like it so thanks for being who you are and enjoying my story. I hope I can continue to impress you and make your day a little more enjoyable with my writing.**

**Enjoy :D**

**(Closet door opens slowly. Alisa and Jake peek through)**

**-Is he gone?**

**What! Alisa? How did you... Were you there the whole time!**

**-We were hiding from that guy. We thought he might want to catch us. Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you.**

**Wait. If you're there, and the software is in here, which means you're stuck out here, forever...**

**Oh no! (Cries and hits head on desk multiple times) Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!**

**-Well, I guess you'll be seeing us a lot more then. Yay! Hey Jake? Want to break his computer again?**

**-Sure, why not? First one to pull out the power chord wins!**

Chapter 30

Eseral poked her head out, and immediately jerked back into the thick stream grass where she floated with her straw. She had practically stared at the water Pokemon in the face.

The Buizel turned around and smiled just catching the sight of her purple eyes. An Espeon. Just what he was searching for.

He scanned the water around him, no one else was in sight. Was it really just him and this Pokemon? Wasn't there supposed to be an Eevee?

His eyes crossed, even the last thought didn't make sense. An Espeon hiding underwater?

But, he had been waiting for his chance to impress his police trainer for years. If he was ever going to have his moment, it would be when he dragged this Espeon to the shore and claimed his fame to victory. He would be the best Pokemon on the whole force. His trainer would surely give him more respect.

So, forgetting about the fact that the Espeon was somehow hiding underwater, the well trained Buizel swam up carefully and made his attack plan. He would have to make sure she suffered of course. Drowning her would be too easy.

They had orders to take both Pokemon alive if they could, both the Espeon and the Eevee. That didn't mean he couldn't hurt them though if he wanted, and he loved it when was able to make Pokemon suffer. If he was ever going to get a chance to feel in complete control, it was fighting an Espeon while she was drowning underwater.

He flicked his two tails and darted forward through the stream. This was going to be fun.

Eseral was trying her best not to panic, in a very panicky situation.

"Jack?" She thought as hard as she could. That Buizel was going to kill her any second now when he peeked through the grass and found her.

"Jack? Jack!" Eseral nearly screamed in the water. She hesitated knowing that the Buizel would hear her with his vibration sensitive ears. Where did that dumb Vaporeon disappear too? How did Jack just suddenly vanish?

One moment she was floating there, the next she watched as Jack disappeared with a bright flash. Whatever was going through Jack's pokemon mind, it must've been killing him on the inside. This wasn't going well at all and now she was alone underwater with a small straw to breath.

Eseral didn't know what to do. She didn't have much time before the Buizel would find her. Couldn't water Pokemon sense things better in water? Was she already doomed?

No, she had to escape. She needed a plan, she wasn't going down like this without seeing her family one last time.

Quickly Eseral came up with a plan. It wasn't going to work, but maybe?

She took one last breath and spat out the straw watching it float away down stream. Right when the Buizel was going to find her and then she would act, she had to plan this just right.

The Buizel swam up carefully, he just wanted to make sure that he had the surprise on his side because sometimes wild pokemon could do surprising things. He had grown up in his Pokeball for too long to think like they did, but he was still a nasty fighter.

This Espeon must've been a moron. What was she doing hiding underwater? The Buizel chuckled sending little vibrations through the water at the thought. He didn't think anyone would feel it though since it was just him and the pink mind freak in the grass in front of him.

He swam up, staying above the stream grass. One look and he already knew where this Espeon was inside it.

He stopped. A little straw floated up to the surface, huh? What the heck?

Eseral timed it just right. She knew it would catch his eye. She moved as quickly as she could hoping it would work.

The Buizel swam up faster reaching the straw. This was the most peculiar thing he could think of. What the heck was going on?

First an Espeon breathing underwater, now she was holding this? Something wasn't right with this in his mind, but he ignored it for his lust to torture a Pokemon like her. whatever, he could piece it together after he dragged her unconscious soaking body tot he shore.

He spun his two tails for a last burst of energy, and then popped through the thick grass right where the Espeon was. Surprise!

He stopped, immediately his devious smile turned into a frown. He managed to glance up just as the Espeon was swimming away, heading right downstream.

Eseral's plan was simple. Run for your life!

She struggled in the current as fast as her pink paws let her. She hardly moved faster than the current and she knew that the Buizel would catch up to her just after he found out she left.

She had spat out the straw. Already her tired lungs were begging her for air. Each paw stroke was getting harder and harder.

She had to move, she didn't even glance behind her but kept her eyes focused ahead to where the stone wall was. Maybe that could help her but it was out of sight.

A Shadow flew over her for a second. She looked up but instantly it was gone from above.

She looked back down, swimming in front of her was the Buizel. His crossed paws and spinning tails were practically mocking her.

Eseral froze, she had way underestimated this Buizel's speed. She wasn't anywhere near where she wanted to be.

"Hello." The Buizel mouthed underwater with his devious smile. "Going somewhere?"  
Eseral didn't know what to do. She didn't hear a thing he said, all she heard was the sound of rushing water through her ears. Any water Pokemon in the area would've understood it perfectly.

She needed to act. This stubborn Buizel just sat in front of her with it's spinning tails and it's arms crossed waiting for her to drown or do something else.

She did. She looked up and frowned, her ears shot up in surprise.

The Buizel lost his smile. Something told him that he wasn't alone so he looked up wondering what's going on. Weren't the police up there on the shore? Would the Espeon...  
Eseral had used the trick many times on her cubs. she darted forward and tried to reach him first for the attack.

Her instincts flared, time slowed down. She tried her hardest to hit first hoping for the best. Unfortunately, she had never used a quick attack under water before. They didn't exactly work as she had planned.

The Buizel looked down just in time, as the Espeon darted for him, he ducked with one motion of his paws and dodged her.

He smiled, the Espeon continued struggling for him. He always wanted a fight like this, where he was the one in complete control. He could mock her for hours if he really wanted.

Eseral tried to swipe at his face but one twist of his tails and the Buizel was gone. He floated above her mockingly.

"He he." He laughed. This was going to be fun. He wondered if she could hear what he was saying.

"Come on mind freak. Getting tired?" He didn't think it the least bit weird that he was talking to himself and even laughing at his own jokes.

Eseral looked up, he floated there mockingly. Mocking her.

If she couldn't reach him then she would have to change plans. He was just mocking her now, well two could play at that game.

Again, the trick had worked on her cubs. She rolled her eyes and looked at the Buizel while she continued to hold whatever breath she had left.

She put her paw up to her ear, and made little circle motions. "Moron," Is what it clearly said straight to the stubborn water Pokemon.

The Buizel was enjoying this fight, up until now. His eyes shot wide and his claws unsheathed. She was insulting him!

He frowned, he even growled. So help him, he was going to tear this stubborn pink cat until she was dragged to shore in pieces. Nobody insulted him like this. How dare she call him a moron!

The Buizel did something not very smart, he lunged at Eseral. Sure he was a trained fighter for Team Citadel which had the best police academy in the region...

But Eseral, was fighting for her life. She was going to do anything to see her family again. She was a wild vicious Pokemon and she knew how to survive.

The Buizel shot forward. He aimed his paw expertly right at the Espeon's face.

It scratched her eye. Eseral was expecting it and knew that she wasn't going to be able to dodge it underwater. She took the hit knowing it would cost the Buizel.

She reached forward with her own claws, the Buizel was too ignorant to see it in time. She managed to grip right on the float tube around his neck.

She knew this would hurt. She pulled tightly and then sank her teeth into the yellow tube as hard as she could. Instantly it punctured his neck.

The buizel screamed, he kicked wildly and tried to swim away. He could feel the Espeon's teeth puncture right through the tube on his neck. He kicked and scratched Eseral as madly as he could while his whole spine and neck felt like it was exploding.

Eseral didn't let go. Her attack was well aimed and she held on for life. The Buizel scrambled with his tails and paws to get away but she wouldn't let go.

What Eseral wasn't expecting was that the tube would be filled with air. The minute her teeth burst through his neck ring, air poured out and went straight to her waiting lungs.

It was so relieving, it shot her to life immediately. The minute her mind had fresh air, she realized that she just might survive.

The Buizel kicked her ruby repeatedly with his claws until her face was scratched and even lost some fur. In one last push, he sent the Espeon flying off him and Eseral crashed to the stone floor below her.

The Buizel tried to swim away towards the surface but struggled at first. His tube had helped him to swim, now it was completely empty and stung with pain. After spinning his tails harder he was able to at least float in place but he felt like sinking without the tube of air to help him.

He felt for his neck, and flinched. The whole thing stung like mad, there was even some blood leaking into the stream.

He growled. Orders or not, he was going to kill this Espeon.

Eseral hit the bottom of the stream hard, the back of her head smacked the rocks painfully and she did her best to keep her mouth shut without screaming. She knew the fresh air she had in her lungs wouldn't last long under here and she needed to savor it.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, the pain on her face from the wild attacks of the Buizel had nearly scratched up half her fur. None of it was serious enough to kill her but she had never fought like this before.

She managed to open up one of her eyes. The other one was badly scratched and refused to move. She could barely make out the Buizel above her.

He was trying something else. He wasn't going to dare to touch her again while she was alive, he would just have to kill her from range.

The Buizel let his mouth open and swallowed in water. A good shot with a water gun attack would easily drown his target or at least make her faint from the pressure. He didn't even need to keep a close eye on Eseral knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. She was practically already dead and waiting in his paws to be brought to his trainer. With this new plan, he had already won.

Eseral saw the Buizel preparing his attack. The stream water drained into his mouth where it pressurized inside his life source just waiting to get shot out. She thought frantically on what to do.

Anything, she needed to do something now. She tried to move but her paws were too cut up from the Buizel to even push away the small current. She tried to attack but her instincts were focused on keeping her air inside her chest, she didn't have the energy for anything that would solve her problem.

So, she sat on the bottom and waited. The Buizel was gathering up the last of his breath and looked down at her. His life source inside him was so filled with water, he could've blown the whole stream back with the pressure inside his chest.

He was ready, time for her to die. He was so going to enjoy drowning this pink mind freak in front of him.

The Buizel looked at her and opened his mouth. Eseral shut her eyes. She thought of home, she thought of her cubs. She thought of Shadow.

She could taste the blood in the water from her injuries. Was this how she was going to die? A wild Pokemon so far away from home, drowning in a river. What would happen to her cubs if they never saw her again.

Just before the Buizel launched his attack, a commotion happened above the surface. It was so surprising that both Pokemon looked up towards the surface.

The Chief of Police screamed so loud, everyone stopped immediately. The Buizel only looked up because he recognized the voice. It was his trainer, Chase.

The Buizel wondered, his eyes crossed, something was seriously wrong. He could sense the commotion above as the officers scrambled back into their cars at Chase's orders. What was going on up there?

There were some flashes of red light, Eseral remembered the sight immediately thinking about the black void she was thrown into. The officers were returning their pokemon one by one as they hurried back to their cars.

A ball clicked open, it was the last of his three that Chase carried by his waist. One that was fit to carry a small Buizel that was on his team.

The Buizel screamed. "What? No!" He scrambled to move but the light was too fast. His body lit up red and then he was returned. Just before he was able to snatch his prize, his owner had to return him back to his Pokeball. He was so close to getting his fame, so close to getting his revenge.

Eseral watched in horror. There was a bright red light, the Buizel lit up, and then suddenly he was gone.

Everything froze, the commotion above stopped, she was completely alone with the last two officers running back to their car.

Eseral felt so happy to be alive. She almost took in a breath before she remembered that she was underwater.

She scrambled with her cut up paws to get to the shore. So many questions rang through her head, she could taste the blood in the stream, she could feel the black start to close around her eyes as she wasted her energy to float upwards.

Of all the thoughts, the most important one was getting air.

"Survive!" Her instincts were yelling. "Air! You need air now!"

As the black overtook her eyes and her paws started feeling heavier, she managed to break the surface of the small stream and burst to the surface.

She didn't know what was up here. It could either be a hundred officers with trained Pokemon, or anything else. All she knew was she wasn't spending another second drowning in that stream.

She broke out of the water with a huge splash. She dragged her wet fur away from the stream until she collapsed on the cool grass below her.

She nearly threw up. There was so much water inside her. Every cough she let out released so much water and put so much pressure on her lungs that she felt like she was going to explode on the inside. Her lungs hurt so badly and she was forcing them to cough over and over until they cleared. She coughed up water, heaving it out of her, for nearly fifteen seconds.

And then finally, her lungs were free. She stopped coughing and felt an open passage way from her lungs, to the around her.

She took in a huge breath, immediately her body shot back to life. The pain in her lungs faded with each fresh wave of oxygen that hit her.

Her mind shot back to life. She could feel her paws again and her wet fur around her. Everything with the fresh air rushing back to it jumped back to life.

She, she was alive. Eseral smiled and shut her eyes taking in the moment. Her wet fur felt awful but what did she care. She still had a chance to see her family, she was going to be ok.

More importantly, she was completely alone. No police, no pokemon, nothing was in sight. Not even Jack.

Twenty seconds passed and Eseral was finally able to think. She stood up slowly and forced her instincts to calm down. She had heard enough times to survive now that she figured she got the message.

She looked up. She was completely alone. What the heck had happened?

...

Jack was immediately confused. He stared at his paws feeling nothing but the sensation before him.

The water moved right through them. He watched as the stream rushed through his paws with no resistance. The fur on his body was starting to soak in the liquid.

Very slowly, the cells on his skin started to split apart. They evaporated into the stream before them getting carried away like a burning paper being engulfed by flame. The water was melting him away.

Jack tried to scream, but nothing came out. He managed to glimpse at Eseral before a bright light overtook him and his face turned into the clear liquid.

He was confused, he was scared, his instincts blocked all of that.

"It's ok." His mind told him as he floated there as nothing. "You're safe. You've disappeared."  
Jack always felt comfortable in the water. Whenever he was up on land he wished he was in the stream, his instincts always called to him. Even the way his body moved seemed to fit that of water.

Now, he couldn't have felt better. The water was so fast and felt so good, he knew nothing was able to harm him. All thoughts of home or worry or panic just washed away.

His mind still thought logically, he tried to think. He could still see things, the stream was carrying him down with it's current very slowly where he floated.

He tried to swim uphill, but nothing happened. He tried to think, but nothing came to his head. He felt so at peace, and yet he was in no control whatsoever. He couldn't move even if he tried.

He tried to ignore his instincts, it made him unhappy. He was denying something that he already was, water. He couldn't deny being water now that he had turned into it.

He wanted to scream. His instincts were so happy, his mind was scared. This was some kind of nightmare that he feared. If he was scared before by turning into a Vaporeon, this was ten times worse.

"No!" The water around him yelled at him. "No Jack. Stay."  
No, he couldn't. He had to be free of this nightmare. He hated it. He would've screamed if he could talk that he was done with the water. What was going on?

He looked around him. He could feel the water. He was the water. When he tried to move his instincts resisted because he didn't have control. Water moved whatever way it wanted, not how his mind directed.

Jack thought about water, he thought about the stream. Instantly his instincts were happy and so was he.  
"Yes." His instincts told him while his mind screamed itself into numbness. "Yes. You're safe. Nothing will hurt you."

A thick red liquid penetrated his thoughts. Something contaminated the water that wasn't supposed to be there. He watched as small traces of the red dye floated downstream where he was.

Jack wasn't trying to think, water didn't think, but when the red liquid penetrated through his invisible body, he immediately let one worried thought escape.

"Blood?" He could taste it. Blood could only mean one thing.

The water started to shimmer. Jack was giving up on the liquid. Eseral was in danger!

"No!" His instincts yelled at him. "Don't think!"

He couldn't help it. It was a nightmare, he was frozen in place and he wasn't able to help her. The water around him started to shine even brighter as it gathered together.

His mind felt so happy, his heart felt so safe. Everything was just fine as long as he was safe.

But Eseral was in danger, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't give into his instincts like this ever again. It was going to get him or his friend killed.

Very slowly, the water started to pull together. The very front part of his paws started to form.

"NO!" His instincts screamed in his ear. "Jack! You can't!"

"I have to." He thought to the stream. "I'm sorry!"  
"Jack!" The water continued to call to him. "Jack! Don't. Don't! You'll break!"  
He ignored it. He didn't care what it said. Even if it was hurting his head for some reason, he could ignore his instincts for just a few seconds longer until he came back.

He had been storing it for too long, his mind was confused between water and helping his friend. The smallest crack formed in the orb inside his heart.

The water joined together, the clear liquid rushed into it's spot forming the blue paws of a Vaporeon in the stream. Jack could actually look down and see his paws in the water. It was magic to his eyes.

Jack could feel it coming back to him, his body was coming back. He could feel the power of the water pushing against him.

He had a quick choice. His instincts were begging, his mind was begging, he didn't know. Was he supposed to think about safety or saving Eseral. What was going on?

"Fine." His instincts gave in. If he wanted to leave then so be it. It was tired of his resisting anyways. Jack's body was almost finished as it reappeared.

This time, Jack felt it. usually it was screaming that he heard, now his instincts were actually cracking. A small stream of water broke free from his heart.

It was painful. Very, very painful.

The voice didn't speak, but it's message was clear. As more and more of Jack's thoughts came back and his body shimmered back to life, his heart snapped in one place.

He had been resisting if for so long. It was inevitable, it had never happened before to a wild Pokemon, but for a human that couldn't withstand this anymore, it's instincts would snap.

Jack was no Pokemon, the orb in his heart split and the water flooded out through the hole. He winced at the weird pain inside him. He could feel his memory leaking or his mind becoming fuzzy.

He blinked. The voice inside him contorted, it thought something he would've never dared to think after evolving.

"No more water!" His heart screamed at him. It was tired of resisting. "If you don't like it, then no more!"

The last of his body reappeared, Jack's ears shot back to life as the water formed around him. He even looked around in surprise finding that he was inside the stream.

It happened instantly, Jack forgot about his thoughts. His instincts begged for him to resist water at all costs.

He looked at the stream around him. He floated in place with his huge tail and his paws working naturally.

None of it made sense. The panic in his heart told him that water... Was dangerous.

Slowly, he forgot how to swim. His actions in the water pushed less and less of the stream away and he struggled to float in one place.

HIs tail stopped moving, the water pushed into it like he had forgotten how to work the large appendage. Jack tried to swim in place but his body just floated wherever the water wanted him to go.

He was forgetting how to swim, the water inside his lungs even felt unnatural now. His eyes were hit hard with the rushing liquid and it hurt. What was going on?

He looked at the water around him and no longer felt safe. It reminded him of drowning. The river inside his chest had cracked a hole so large that no amount of water was filling the gap. His instincts poured out with it. He could feel the pressure inside his chest building up from the leak.

He opened his eyes wide, his instincts weren't calling to him anymore. They were resisting him, his life source was becoming foreign.

"If you don't like water, then forget it!" The angry voice inside him was yelling. "Listen to your mind Jack. Forgot about being here. You're a human!"  
His mind sprang back to life instantly. The thoughts clouded his head.

He remembered Lauren where the water had replaced her, he remembered how much he liked walking on land. He even remembered Pizza.

He swam up with his huge blue paws and struggled to get to the surface. His paws were now more useless against the water than Eseral's were inside the stream. He pushed up as hard as he could.

His instincts called one last time before he broke the surface.  
"Happy now Jack? I hope you are. Happiness, go insane!"

Eseral was waiting on the shore. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Her lungs had recovered, besides the blood on her face from her scratches, she felt just fine.

A sudden splash happened to her right. Immediately her head looked over.

"Jack!" She screamed running over. The Vaporeon's head shot out of the water and he struggled to get to shore.

Eseral didn't have time to think. If she did, she would've noticed how unnatural Jack's movements were when he was swimming up out of the stream. His large tail was completely lifeless.

Jack crawled his way to shore. Immediately he rolled over in pain.  
"Agh!" He screamed clenching his teeth tight. "Eseral!" He winced knowing she was right there because he heard her scream.

Eseral didn't know what to do. "Jack? Are you ok?" He didn't look hurt from what she could tell.

He could no longer talk. The pain was too much. It was like his chest was wanting to rot away and drag his body with it.

Eseral thought quickly. Jack was obviously in some kind of pain, it wasn't physical from what she could tell.

Unless, why was he gripping his chest so hard?

She ran to the other side of his squirming body. She couldn't see what was wrong, he had his paw gripped over his chest covering the whole that was there deep inside his heart.

Was it his life source? Gently, she pulled the paw away with her teeth.

She nearly fainted, it was bleeding blue.

"Eseral!" Jack screamed wincing from the pain. "What's happening? Why's it saying that?"  
She didn't know. What was this? Why was his chest bleeding blue? His very life source was cracked open and soaking into him.

She looked at the rest of him. The blue color on his body was almost fading, his eyes were widening at the pupils like he was going crazy. Somehow, he looked much more vicious and threatening than before. Her instincts felt like running even though she was staring at a friend.

"Jack," She called as he rolled over again in pain. He looked right into her eyes. "Jack, what do you feel?"

Jack couldn't answer. Ninety-nine percent of it was pain. The other one percent was his instincts.

His instincts were confused. Jack was a human, but he was a Pokemon at the same time. It tried to cram everything into his head as fast as it could.

It screamed two things in his brain. "Water! Lauren!" They both yelled it at the same time until it merged into one word.

It hurt so bad Jack could hardly breath. He could feel the water leaking from his chest like he was some kind of punctured boat. Like something deep inside his mind and instincts was going to snap. He felt like a giant spring with too much pressure, he was going to explode any second.

"Jack!" Eseral screamed into his face. "Jack. Wake up!" His eyes were starting to fade and stared past her into oblivion.

Jack didn't know what it was but something had to be done. He had been fighting it for too long now. He wanted to believe he was a human, he thought he was a Pokemon, he just didn't know!

"Stop!" He yelled gripping his chest. "Stop! Quit yelling at me!"  
Eseral wasn't sure what to do. Jack's color was starting to fade, the mark on his chest was leaking through his skin making him look like some kind of sick creature.

Eseral started to step back. "Jack. Do, do something! Please. Resist it!"  
"I can't!" He screamed. "I don't know what to do."

He fell over again in pain. This time it was twice as bad, he couldn't even hear over the screaming in his ears.

"Water! Human! Water! Human!" It screamed it louder and louder, faster and faster, he wasn't sure which one to listen to anymore.

Eseral didn't know. She just didn't know. If she didn't do something soon, Jack was going to be seriously ill. Something was going to snap in him, but she just didn't know.

Jack's own instincts were fighting against him. He was fighting against his own instincts. He was going to kill himself from the inside out.

If Eseral didn't do something soon, if she didn't persuade him to a side, he was going to be torn in two until he went insane.

She tried reasoning. "Jack, listen to it! You have to. It's your instincts!"

"NO!" Jack screamed tearing his paws where his chest was. His pupils started to bleed red when he looked at her. "No. I can't do it."  
"You have to!" Eseral screamed almost in tears. "If you don't, you..." She didn't know. Was he going to die? She didn't know what this was.

Jack couldn't do it. His instincts were battling his mind and they were fighting hard against each other. Mostly it yelled water...

Deep down inside, it yelled to forget Lauren, and learn to walk on four paws. He let the thought slip and for just one second, didn't resist anymore.

"No!" He screamed and then rolled over in pain. He couldn't even breath anymore, his brain was going to snap. He couldn't let go of her, never, he would rather die.

He felt cold. Not like the cold water that soothed him before, not how he felt when he swam around in the gentle stream, but cold like his mind wasn't working.  
"You've got to listen." His instincts whispered in his mind. "If you don't, you'll go insane."

Jack didn't know. He couldn't put it off any longer, if he didn't do something soon, if he didn't pick a side...

But how could he forget Lauren. He had four blue paws, but he truly believed he was a human on the inside.

He refused to listen one last time. The life source in his chest snapped in two. Immediately the pain subsided and his eyes shot wide.

"Fine." His instincts whispered. "No more water. No more Pokemon. You're a human now Jack."

He, he couldn't believe it. He jumped up on his four paws and smiled.

Eseral saw the look. Her instincts could sense the fear from here.

She took a few steps back. Jack was insane. His mind had snapped, his instincts were cracked in so many places it wouldn't heal until he gave in. It was impossible now though. He was truly insane.  
Jack looked down below him. He could've sworn he saw two hands. Two normal sized hands below on the grassy floor. He was even back inside his laboratory.

He, he was happy. His mind had truly snapped, it couldn't put it off any longer.

...

Chase got the message through his walkie talkie. He listened for about three seconds and then screamed.  
"WHAT!" He screamed stopping every officer in the entire park.

The words on the other side were clear. "Sir. It's Lauren. She's here, the lower level of the building..."  
That was all he needed to hear. That sentence, the officers frightened voice on the other side of the walkie talkie, and the sound of firetrucks and people screaming to get away form the building on the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Everyone! Quit the search! Get back to the headquarters now!"

Chase's command was simple. Every officer jumped up and ran to their cars. Some were even getting messages on their walkie talkies now about how they needed every officer available back at the headquarters now.

John took three seconds to figure it out. He watched as the officers around them ran to get back to the burning building.

He swore under his breath, he kicked at the ground and pulled his hair. He was this close to getting that Eevee, if they all left now then there was no way he would ever find them. They were going to escape.

He turned to his boss who was waiting on him. "Chase. Permission to..."  
"John! Get in the car, now!"

John didn't hesitate. He ran after his boss back into the car. In a few seconds, they were both inside with John in the driver's seat. Chase had just finished returning the last of his Pokemon, a small Buizel that he had never really been proud of. He almost didn't want to bring it along in the first place.

John put the keys in the ignition, and then hesitated.

"John! Get moving! The headquarters is under attack you moron!"  
John still hesitated. It didn't make sense. Why would Lauren attack? Why would she show herself and get every officer to stop what they were doing at the same time?

He could feel it, his instincts screamed it. He was so close to both the Pokemon and an answer and leaving now would ruin it.

The taser in his back pocket was almost twitching alive. John was thinking about it. He was thinking about running back into the park and forgetting his orders.

"Drive!" Chase screamed in his ear. John didn't wait another second and flipped the keys and police lights on and then backed out rushing to the building. Chase promised himself, if John hesitated one more time, he was personally demoting him. If one paper in his office was touched by the fire, if they didn't get that crazy young girl this time...

John raced through the street and kept driving. He tried to piece it together in his head.

He knew that the Eevee and Espeon were there, why else would Lauren create a diversion and show herself? Hopefully when they caught her, she could explain exactly what was with the video they had and then he could get more answers.

Knowing her though, he doubted any plain officer was going to get their hands on her. He would have to deal with this himself.

...

Eseral had a choice. She debated both sides. She sat with her frantic breathing and her panicking instincts.

At first her instincts yelled to save him. Now, they were yelling for her to run.

She could see it on him. Jack was going crazy, his mind was snapping.

He stopped screaming in pain and looked down at his paws, he smiled at them.

"Eseral. I'm, I'm human."  
Eseral shook her head. "No, no you're not." She took a step back.

Jack frowned at her. "Don't lie to me, I'm a human!"

She winced. Her instincts were screaming at her to move now, but she couldn't just leave her friend behind.

"Jack, please. You can't do this. Listen to it." She pointed to his chest, the blue mark was fading away. In fact, his instincts inside were shrinking.

Jack just kept smiling. "I'm, I'm a human again."  
"No Jack! Please?" She begged him, he kept stepping closer.

"You, you're a wild Pokemon. An Espeon."

Eseral wanted to cry, he was forgetting who she was.

"Jack?" She whined making up her mind. It was either fight or flee.

Jack stared at her in wonder, his mind already was starting to accept a false reality.

His instincts had broken, he had denied it for too long. If he truly wanted to be a human, well... His mind would give him that.

Unfortunately, the river inside that made who he was still disagreed. It claimed he was a Pokemon but it had snapped in a thousand places. So the two came to a compromise with both his mind and his fractured senses. It compromised until nothing made sense anymore to the Vaporeon.

Jack felt crazy. He didn't know what was right or wrong, all he knew was that he was giving in. He still thought, and if he could still think, then he could still hold onto a very distant thought of Lauren, even if his mind was clouded and not working.

"Run Espeon." Jack growled at her. "Run away."

Eseral had a choice, fight or flee. Her instincts yelled run.

She turned, about to leave the crazed Pokemon behind, but then remembered her daughter. When she saw Alisa with the bloodlust, when she had lost all hope.

No, she could still do one thing. She still had one chance to save him.

"Jack?" She turned around to the crazed thing in front of her. This would destroy him if she did it.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and began to think.

Jack was finally free. He could listen to his mind and his heart at the same time. The small voice in his head that actually screamed sensible words he no longer cared for was making him happy.

All he cared for was the river inside him that flowed continuously with no effect, and his mind which was finally starting to think freely.

What did he like? He knew he hated water and Lauren. They caused him nothing but pain. He liked weird things like smiling and wanting to be free from everything he knew. If it threatened his happiness, his mind would fix that. He refused to listen to the voice inside him that still screamed for hope.

And now this Espeon, well he could change that. She had threatened his state of insanity before, she would call him back there to the normal world. He would have to fix that to secure his future here as he was now.

"Stop her." His mind and instincts yelled together. "Stop her. She'll make you unhappy."  
Jack leaped, straight for her face with his claws out. He was going to force himself to believe he was human, or die trying.

Eseral worked frantically. She closed her eyes and began to think.

She called upon her instincts. The little orb inside her chest started to swirl about, any psychic Pokemon knew the exact feeling. To her it was a miracle.

She could sense it again, the feeling of energy inside her heart. Her mind began to think like never before.

And then the Vaporeon tackled her, and grabbed at her face with his claws.

"Jack!" Eseral screamed shoving her small paws up against his chest just before he bit at her. Instantly, he had her pinned with his sharp claws and wet fur pressed against her neck and she did everything she could to keep his devious smile away from her.

His smile disappeared. He was staring at his friend. He knew this Pokemon, right?

"You, you told me I was a Pokemon." Jack growled shaking his head and then stared at Eseral's eyes. "You're wrong Eseral. I'm human. Human!"  
Eseral couldn't believe it. She could've sworn she heard something of sanity in there.

Jack was fighting it. He was fighting it to go back to his normal self but his mind was losing it.

"Jack! Please?" Eseral screamed when he gripped her harder.

"Well no more." Jack smiled and put his head near hers. She could actually smell death from his breath.

"If I kill you," Jack started explaining his plan, with a huge smile across his face. "Then I can go home. Straight to the forest. Or maybe back to my laboratory. It'll be just like old times."

Eseral made her decision, no more hesitation. She was going to save her own life first over this crazed human Pokemon any day.

She shut her eyes tight and thought again, this time with no hesitation, no distractions.

She went straight to her heart, straight to her life source.

"Help." She called to the broken source inside her. "Help me."  
The small orb got to work. Her mind started to click. Things made more sense, she didn't need to think, it just did it naturally. Her instincts started to work to prepare her attack.

She sensed the mind of the Vaporeon in front of her. She opened her eyes and stared right at the cracked mind of the Vaporeon. She could sense every crazy thought that was leaving his head.

Her ruby started to glow, Jack stopped smiling and looked right at it in amazement. The Espeon's eyes started glowing purple.

And then, just as quickly, the orb was sliced in half.

"Agh!" Eseral screamed in her mind. It hurt so badly, her own mind was getting cut in two.

Before the feeling could fade, before she gave in to the pain, she had to fight back. She continued to think despite the pain in her heart.

"Don't." Her mind called to her. "Eseral! Don't. You'll kill yourself." The pain was too much to think.

She had too. Even if her life source had been cursed, even if it was broken, she had to use it and save her friend. She had to help Jack.

She looked right at the Vaporeon, she let the pain come in. She would use Psychic even if it killed her.

Jack stared right at the Espeon. It's ruby was glowing brightly illuminating the grass around him. Her eyes were so purple it lit up his face inches from hers.

He felt a small push in his mind. Something was trying to barge in.

"No." He whispered staring at the ruby. "No. No! Go away!"  
He jumped up and Eseral was up in an instant. The Espeon continued to stare at him with it's powerful mind at work.

Jack shut his eyes but it didn't help. The feeling was pushing his mind more and more, he could feel it trying to break in. It would ruin his insanity.

He wouldn't give in, his instincts were too strong. He didn't come all this way to be hypnotized by some Pokemon into believing he was one of them. He wasn't! He was a human!

The last push. Eseral broke straight through his mind, straight into his cracked life source. The pain in her chest was so strong, she wished her own cubs were dead instead of this but her mind still fought on.

Jack stared right into her eyes. The Psychic attack had worked. She was deep inside his mind that was cracked.

She had one move. Eseral had the strength to do something for one second longer before her mind would break and she would die.

The thoughts disappeared from Jack's mind. His sanity came right back, he could think again. He could actually think like he used to.

His instincts started to work, the hole in his chest was fixed and the pounding water rushed back through him, bringing his broken body back to life.

Eseral didn't stop. Her mind knew, it was one way or the other or Jack would snap back.

Jack thought of home, his laboratory. The image disappeared.

"What? No." He whispered. His thoughts of Lauren disappeared from his head.

"No. No please!" He begged in his mind. Eseral's presence was too strong. She was too dedicated to give up now. She had to save his life.

Jack forget about hands, he forgot about Pizza, he forgot about Lauren.

Almost instantly, his mind was ignored and his instincts came back in.

"Water." It called to him. Jack listened again. The familiar voice was finally reaching him correctly. It wasn't contorted like before when he lost it.

"Water." It called to him. Jack ignored it and listened to his mind.

"Water." His mind answered right back. They both thought the same thing. Ninety percent water, the other ten was involved in everyday Pokemon thoughts. Either way, both his mind and instincts were thinking the same thing.

Eseral had enough, with one last push her mind suddenly turned black and she twitched before fainting to the ground. Instantly she unconscious with no life left in her.

The orb in her heart stopped working for a second. She was dead, she had disobeyed her curse that was put on her.

And then, it barely started to glow. She had done just enough damage to her mind, that very slowly, it would recover. Maybe with a lot of effort, she would be able to wake up and smell fresh air again. Until then, she stared at the psychic orb in front of her as it glowed back to life.

Jack watched as the Espeon's eyes closed and her ruby stopped glowing. The darkness of the night crept back around him and he could barely see his paws anymore with the absence of the light.

He looked down, right at his blue paws against the grass. the night was strong but he could still see them.

They looked familiar. They weren't hands like before. They were blue Vaporeon paws. They were his paws.

He smiled. He, he wasn't insane anymore. His instincts were practically cheering in his heart.

"Yes!" His mind yelled at him. "You're alive. Yes!"  
Jack smiled. It felt good to think. It felt good to finally not be so confused.

Then he looked back down at Eseral, immediately his smile disappeared.

"Eseral!" He screamed and ran over to her. She was cold and the pink in her fur was fading as her life disappeared from her body.

"Eseral? Eseral please? Wake up." He pawed at her face but nothing was getting her to move. Jack even whined a bit making small Pokemon whimpers when she wasn't moving.

The orb inside his heart was filling up. Jack could feel the life coming back to him. His skin started to turn wet again like a normal Vaporeon. He was already remembering how much he loved water, how to swim in it, even how to turn into it. None of it scared him anymore.

Seeing his friend unconscious did scare him though. Eseral was dead to his eyes.

"Eseral. Please?" Jack whined staring at her. What was he supposed to do.

He didn't know why but it made him feel better. He bent down and licked her nose hoping it would bring her back to life. Usually that would work. It made him feel much better.

It didn't. He curled up by her side and felt the tears coming. Was she really dead?

A little blue figure ran up to Eseral's side. An Oddish looked up at Jack frightened from what he saw.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and tried to swat him away. Three more ran up to the Espeon's side.

Jack started growling. "Back off. Leave her alone." He stood over Eseral like she was his territory. No wild Pokemon were going to hurt his friend.

A small stick tapped his tail. Jack whipped around immediately as the tribe of Oddish ran up.

The leader looked frightened. Jack recognized him immediately.

"Hey?" He smiled. It was his accidental friend that he made earlier. The one that drowned him and then saved his life. Were they still friends? Jack had no idea but he was glad to see him.  
The Oddish pointed at him, the stick in his hands was shaky. He couldn't believe what he had been hearing. The whole time, he watched from the bushes just after the police escaped and he could finally move in on the Espeon that he wanted.

That was before Jack came up, before his mind snapped, before he yelled something about him being a human.

The Oddish looked up at the confused Vaporeon. "You, You really..." He couldn't say it, the stick in his stubby appendage shook violently.  
Jack was glad to see someone he trusted. Behind him the Oddish were dragging Eseral away to where they could get her to recover. A couple good berries and some slapping should get her awake, if they knew anything about how to make a Pokemon recover. They didn't know that her very life source had nearly fractured into tiny pieces.

Jack looked back down at the Oddish. "Thank you. Arceus, I'm so glad to see you." He bent down to lick the Oddish on the leaves to show how happy he was to see him.

"Stop." The Oddish commanded and swatted him with his stick. Jack flinched and crossed his eyes in confusion. Was the Oddish not happy to see him?

"Listen," Jack started, remembering everything that happened. "Those people, we need to leave. We're not out of danger yet. Maybe..."  
The Oddish swatted him again. Jack actually flinched and started rubbing his paw.

"Ow." He whined. He licked it twice so it felt better.

The Oddish couldn't speak. "You, you really a..."

Jack smacked the stick out of his paw. "First off. Quit hitting me with that thing. It hurts." He couldn't help but laugh at the Oddish's face when he saw the stick leave. He stared up at the Vaporeon bewildered.

The leader could hardly speak. Finally, he found his tongue and asked his question.

He had seen it all. The way Jack acted, the way he sounded, how he didn't know anything normal to him, the way he acted when he was as an unconscious Eevee, the Oddish could practically smell it on him now.

And then, Jack said it. He yelled it right in the Espeon's face. It confirmed the craziest idea the Oddish had ever heard.

This wasn't a Vaporeon he was looking at. Jack just stared at him smiling with his ears cocked to his side in confusion.

"Are you ok little guy?" Jack asked smiling. If he could even tell, the Oddish looked like it was going to be sick.

"You, you human?" The Oddish whispered. This was unbelievable. He could hardly say it.

Jack chuckled. "What?" Did he just hear him right?

The Oddish pointed right at his face. Jack stared at his tiny stubby appendage.

"You, you say, you were human. You yell human over and over. You say human!" The Oddish couldn't believe this. He was staring at a human Pokemon. Jack was telling the truth the whole time and he didn't even see it. He knew this was a strange water dog but this was too crazy to believe.

Jack chuckled, and then he actually laughed at the idea.

"A human, are you crazy? I'm a Vaporeon."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! It's about time a new chapter got up right? :P**

**Anyways, I won't waste your time. This is a really good chapter so I hope you enjoy it. It's also really long and I'm sure there are errors everywhere. (Sorry if you spot any and let me know if any of them are big like pokemon names and such). Lots of crazy unbelievable stuffs happen in this chapter too. I know I've said this before, but this one's probably my favorite now! Did I mention it's really long?**

**(Alisa walks in)**

**-Why don't you just turn it into two separate chapters if it's so long? Wouldn't that make more sense?**

**Because Alisa, that would be unfair to the readers. They deserve a good long chapter for waiting.**

**-But if we change it, we could put the first half that's not about me, and then make the second half that is about me...**

**Oh, wait. I see what you're trying to do. No Alisa. You can't have an entire chapter to yourself. It doesn't matter because it's all one chapter and it's staying that way. I'm not making you the focal point of this story.**

**-I think you already have. (Stick's tongue out) You know I'm starting to become super famous right?**

**No! Fenara and Fenray are still the main characters! You can go sit in the corner until your part of the story comes up.**

**-Oh come on. Just admit it. I'm the best.**

**Nope, you're the worst. No go and wait your turn.**

**-If you don't change it, I'm going to tell everyone what happened at the fair!**

**What! Don't you dare! Get back here you little pipsqueak! Don't say a single word! (Tries to grab Alisa)**

**-He wasted twenty dollars throwing darts at balloons! (Dodges tackle from me)**

**-You should have seen him. The kids were all laughing!**

**Alisa! Knock it off! You're embarrassing me.**

**-Kind of like how your dad had to step in and throw darts for you? Boy, that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen.**

**Ok! That's it! Get over here! (Shoves her in computer)**

**There. That fixes that. No more distractions! Please!**

**By the way, everything she said is totally not true! LIES! ALL OF IT!**

**Ok, maybe I did waste twenty dollars at the fair. :P It was for a Pikachu plushie! I had to have it!**

**And yes, my dad had to throw the darts for me. (Rolls eyes) That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments ever. I think the game tenders get rich off guys like me.**

**Anyways, love you dad! Thanks for the twenty dollar plushie! (Hugs Pikachu)**

**I think I'm going to name her Sandwich because I like sandwiches. I hope she doesn't mind. Her real name is probably Sparks or something but I'm calling her Sandwich. Maybe she talks with Alisa when I'm not looking. Who cares? I have a Pikachu Plushie! YAY!**

**Anyways, on with the story. You didn't just read that.**

Chapter 31

Fenray fell asleep. One moment he was on his stomach curled up tight against the cold wind.

The next, he was on his back. Lying wide awake staring up into the stars.

It was still nighttime, the stars above him were out and shining bright. Right away, he knew he was dreaming. This place was the same dream he had before, with the young Bulbasaur.

It was the dream, that supposedly all his friends were having.

He didn't waste a second. Fenray shot up and looked out into the fields. He needed answers now, he was tired of being confused.

"Where are you?" He called out across the grass. As if in response a young Bulbasaur stopped walking from behind him. He was coming to greet him but it looked like Fenray already had plans.

"Hi." The young cub greeted. Instantly Fenray whipped back around to meet him. He was half expecting the cub to be here.

The Bulbasaur crossed his eyes. "Um, are you ok?" Fenray looked like he had seen a ghost. Weird.

"Yes." Fenray answered quickly. He shook his head and pulled his ear. "I mean, no! What's going on? What are you?"  
The Bulbasaur chuckled a little. The noise was funny to Fenray's ears, it went straight to his heart for some reason. It seemed like the noise was unnatural for a second, like he knew he was dreaming.

The cub stopped laughing. "How about we play again?" He really wanted to. He jumped into a crouch and waited for Fenray to tackle him knowing it would fail.

Fenray perked up at the idea. Play? Hey, that sounded like fun.

"No. No playing!" He yelled at the Bulbasaur. Fenray shook his head and tried to concentrate.

Whatever this thing was, he needed answers. What was he? How did his friends share the same dream? Who was her!

Fenray tried to grab the Bulbasaur to get his attention but instead, his paws went right through him and he collapsed onto the ground. That didn't work as he had hoped.

The Bulbasaur laughed and just stood there staring at Fenray while the rest of the dust recollected. Soon he looked exactly the same as before except a little more shiny than usual.

He laughed some more. "I knew you wanted to. You do want to play huh?" The Bulbasaur taunted. He wondered why Fenray was acting so anxious. They had plenty of time.

Fenray smiled. Really? Playing? The idea sounded like so much fun in his dream.

"No." He shot upright and backed away from the Bulbasaur. "No, I, I need to go see her now."

The Bulbasaur frowned. "What? Really? You just got here."

Fenray tried again to get his attention but it was hard to grab his ears and make him listen when the cub just exploded in dust. He was starting to get used to that but it was still creepy as heck.

"No. Listen. I need to see her now." Fenray begged looking around him. This place was barely familiar but he didn't remember the way to her cave. He needed the cub to show him.

"Why?" The Bulbasaur questioned. This wasn't making any sense. He knew who she was, but why would Fenray go back?

Fenray didn't know. He stared at the young cub in confusion. Did the Bulbasaur actually not want him to see her? That would be the first as he had begged him before after they were done playing.

These dreams were becoming so confusing! Fenray pulled on his ear and did a circle staring at the ground in confusion.

For a second, he heard another voice. He stopped and his ears perked up at the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the sky. It was quiet but still echoed across the whole field like the wind was trying to talk to him. Was something else out here?

The Bulbasaur rolled his eyes. "Well, if you really want to see her again. Then I guess we can." He started trudging off. He was really hoping to play but this was ok too.

"Yes! Please!" Fenray begged. He jumped up and stared right into the Bulbasaur's face.

The young cub just laughed. "Ok, relax. We'll go see her. Although I don't think it'll be the same thing."

The murmuring happened again. Fenray looked around him hearing whispers and voices but nothing came of it. He thought that the first time he was imagining it, but now, he was actually hearing something.

His brain had a thought. "You're dreaming Fenray." For a quick millisecond he saw black and then he was standing right back where he was.

"Are you coming or not?" The Bulbasaur asked already ten feet away. Fenray whipped his head around and saw that the young cub was leaving without him.

The Fennekin wasn't wasting a second. He was figuring out what the heck was wrong with this dream that he shared, and he would find "her" once and for all. He would find the end of this crazy scenario.

Fenray ran to catch up to the cub. He took three steps before he fell flat on his face.

He hadn't even tripped. He just, smacked his face for no reason.

It didn't hurt, but for a second his head became fuzzy and his vision turned black. Three seconds passed, and then suddenly he was back in his dream with his face to the ground.

Did he just trip? What happened? One moment he was running and the next he was flat on the ground.

The whispering came back. Fenray bolted upright and looked around him at the sky where it was coming from?

He listened closer. "Fenray?"

The slightest whisper. Fenray barely heard his name audible.

"Where are you?" He yelled looking up at the sky. There was nothing there except stars.

Fenray looked back down. The Bulbasaur was gone. Where did he go?

He started to panic. What was going on? All he wanted was to go see her again as soon as he could. This wasn't going to plan at all. His dream was becoming messed up.

"Please?" Fenray asked the sky above him. The whispers were coming back. "Please? I just want to see her."

"Fenray? Wa..."

Something hit the side of his head. It was gentle, but in his dream it knocked clean onto the ground.

He couldn't hear. The ringing in his head hurt. He felt his head where he had gotten hit but nothing was there.

His vision turned black. He blinked for a second when he lost all his senses but was immediately back in his dream.

What the heck was happening? "Help me." Fenray cried. He was just so scared.

He tried to stand up. Instead his paw tingled like it was touching something real.

There was nothing there. Instantly his mind shot black. All his senses disappeared and he was in nothingness.

He cried to the nothingness. He was losing his only chance. "But, I need to see her."

"Fenray. Wake up."

Fern patted the side of the young cub's head again. Fenray blinked and opened his eyes. He was staring right at his mother.

He looked up at his mother's face. She was looking at him with a surprised smile.

"Fenray? Are you alright?"

Fenray blinked again a few more times getting his eyes adjusted. What happened? was he dreaming? He could barely recall exactly what happened but at least here he felt real, and there were no surprises.

He stood up, his limbs were still weary. It must've been midnight and his young body liked it's sleep. "What happened?" He whispered looking up at his mother. It was cold and the wind made his fur shiver. He was glad to have his mother by his side, she was nice and warm.

Fern giggled. "You were dreaming sweetie. I tried to wake you up."

Fenray looked up at her. "What? Really?" He was dreaming? That's what that whole thing was about?  
"Yes. You were having a nightmare." Fern giggled again. She couldn't help it. Fern was so cute when he was squirming about in his sleep, pressing his paws up and crying for help. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Something funny she imagined.

Fenray tried to piece it together. "A nightmare? But I..."  
"You kept asking for help." Fern explained. She sat back down and with one paw pulled her cub closer.

Immediately Fenray felt more comforted. He pushed against his mother's warm fur and closed his eyes feeling her internal flame. The cold wind stood no chance against his mother's warm fur.

"You were just dreaming sweetie. Are you ok now?" Fern asked hugging her child.

Fenray thought about it. Was he ok? He guessed so. That was a weird dream none the less.

But, it was the same dream. The same ones as before. He shot his eyes wide open.

"Mom." He whispered and pulled himself away from her. Fern looked at him surprised.

Now she could see it. It wasn't just a nightmare, something else was on his mind. Fenray was wide awake now like he had never been before, like he had remembered something.

Fenray didn't know what to do. Could he leave his mother? It didn't feel right but he wanted answers.

"I'm sorry, but," he pulled on his ear and hoped his mother would understand.

Fern was confused. She stood up concerned. "Um, what is it sweetie?"

"Um, I've... I've got to go."  
Fenray bolted off. He ran straight through the grass right past the rest of the pack and kept running. Within seconds he was gone and out of sight.

Fern was upright immediately. She didn't react quickly enough though to stop her cub so she just watched him run. She trusted whatever was on his mind was safe.

She frowned. Something was up. Her cub was acting mighty strange. It was just a nightmare. Why was he acting so weird? He had nightmares all the time.

Fern curled back up with her tail to keep warm again. She hoped she would fall asleep but her mother instincts were pressing on her mind. She rolled her eyes. She knew it was just a matter of time before her worry got to her and she went chasing after her cub until she knew for sure what was going on. She hoped it wasn't a trust issue but she knew Fenray would return soon so why bother? Why were cubs so hard to look after?

Fenray kept running. He ran right past the pack, right past the tall meadow grass. He ran straight the direction that he knew her cave would be.

Then he stopped. All his friends were gathered at their meeting place.

Before he could duck in time, Alisa spotted him.

"Hey. He's here." Alisa perked up. Jake snapped awake too at the same time Fenara did. They were both trying to sleep but Alisa's voice woke them up.

"About time." Jake murmured below his breath. They had been waiting for forever. They had almost decided that Fenray just forgot and were going to leave him behind.

Fenray looked out at all of them. He took a step back in fear.

"Come on Fenray." Alisa complained. "You're already late."

Fenray didn't know what to do. His plan was to find her cave as soon as he could, but he had forgotten that his friends were supposed to be waiting for him. The four of them had planned yesterday to do this together.

It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but something inside Fenray said that he needed to do this alone. Instead, he got up and slowly walked over to the huddled circle.

Jake smiled. "Perfect. We're all here. Did anybody else have the dream again?"

Nobody put there paws up as before. Fenray was feeling so scared that he just lied and kept his paw down. He was tired of being the center of attention. Why was everything about the dream happening to him?

"Fenray?" Jake looked over at him. "Hey? Are you ok?"

Fenray perked up. His tired eyes looked up at the big Jolteon. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine."

Jake didn't believe it. No one did. They all stared at him like he was some kind of outcast.

Fenray looked around him. He looked at Alisa who was questioning him and then over at Fenara who was worried for him.

He didn't care. He sat down and hung his head low to the ground.

"Ok." Jake continued getting everyone's attention. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Alisa interrupted. "You were supposed to have the plan brother. That was your job."

The two began arguing. Fenara would've laughed at their useless squabbling if it wasn't for her friend. Fenray seemed like he wasn't himself.

She let the two argue a little too loudly for the middle of the night and walked over to her friend.

She knelt down and stared Fenray right in the face. He didn't even notice her presence.

"Fenray?" She whispered trying to get his attention. When it didn't work, she kissed his cheek.

Immediately it burned red. "Huh? Oh, hi Fenara." He whispered looking up at her. A slow smile crept across his face.

Fenara had her ears down. She sat down and let her tail hang low to the ground. "What's wrong Fenray?"  
Fenray didn't want to answer. At least not truthfully, but how could he lie to Fenara?

He trusted her. He could tell her what he was feeling.

"Um, I don't think we should leave." Fenray whispered.

Fenara chuckled. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Well to go see her of course." Fenray answered. His tone was a little more anxious than Fenara's was.

Alisa and Jake stopped arguing. They looked over. Fenray wasn't even going to beat around the bush with it. He had flat out said to go see her.

"What do you mean Fenray?" Fenara asked kindly. She smiled and Fenray was forced to smile back. Fenara always made him feel so warm and kind.

He sighed. "I, I think that..." He was going to have a hard time saying this aloud. "Um, I think I need to see her alone."

"What?" Alisa squeaked.

"I'm sorry." Fenray got up as if to leave. "It's just, it's not right. I need to see her."

Jake was getting a little worried. This was sounding peculiar. "You did have a dream huh?" He questioned standing upright.

"What? No. I mean, yes." Fenray whispered. Why was he lying so much lately?

"Well," Alisa rolled her paw for him to continue on since he just stood there. "What happened in it?"  
"It's, It's none of your business." Fenray backed up a little bit until he was out of the circle.

The three cubs stared at him. This was supposed to just be a little get together where they would argue about their dreams and maybe figure something out. It was already crazy enough as is.

But now, Fenray was acting weird. It made all three of the cub's instincts wonder what was wrong with him.

"Fenray. What happened?" Jake asked as kindly as he could. He actually wanted Fenray to spill all he knew but the poor cub looked frightened. He would have to treat this slowly?

Fenray didn't know. He looked at Jake and didn't think he could say it, he looked at Alisa and knew she would kill him...

He looked right at Fenara. The look she was giving him with her head cocked and her ears down showed that she was trusting him, no matter what.

Fenray sighed. "I know where she is. And, I'm going alone." He said it in a way that there was no room for negotiation.

Alisa wasn't about to let this pass. "Hey. We all had the dream too Fenray." She was angry and her tail shot up.

Fenray knew that. "I know but, I just, I don't think you guys are involved."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. Fenara never said a word this whole time, just staring at her friend.

Fenray looked back and forth. He looked at both Jake and Alisa, he looked right at Fenara.

He just had to figure out who she was. Who "her" was. He wasn't going to waste another second.

He took off running, right past them into the fields.

"Hey!" Jake yelled. He got up to chase after him but when he heard the sound of paw steps behind him, he immediately turned around and sat still.

"What's going on?" Fern asked when she walked up and saw the trio. It was just the three of them? Weird. She could've sworn she saw Fenray go this way.

Jake tried to look as innocent as he could. He and his sister couldn't take their eyes off Fern. Fenray's mother was staring right at him. She must've snuck up when they weren't looking.

Alisa let out some kind of squeak when Jake shoved his paw over her mouth.

"Um, hi Fern. We were just playing." Jake interrupted. He still had his paw over Alisa's mouth as she struggled to break free.

Fern wasn't dumb. "Playing? At the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, we always do. Me, Alisa, and..." Jake looked to his right. Fenara was gone too? His sister broke free of his grip.

"Hey? Where did..." Jake shoved his paw over his sister's mouth as quickly as he could. He shoved her to the ground while she asked her question with muffled words.

Fern started to giggle. "Well, I always knew you guys were trouble makers. Just between you and me, I'll keep this a secret. Just make sure to keep it between you two." She hadn't even seen that Fenara had run off. The young Fennekin was already out of sight chasing after Fenray.

Jake smiled. Sweet, she was falling for it.

"Have you seen Fenray by any chance?" Fern asked sweetly.

"We haven't seen him!" Alisa yelled right before her brother shoved his paw over her mouth. She tried her best not to look panicked but her tail was twitching like crazy.

Now Fern was just curious. "Um, are you guys alright?"

"Fine! Just fine!"

"Never better."

Jake and Alisa looked at each other for a second right after they spoke at the same time. Jake growled at his sister keeping her quiet. They both looked up at Fern and smiled. Jake knew that even the youngest cub in the pack would be able to tell that he was hiding something.

Fern chuckled. "Ok, let me know if you see him." She turned around and started walking back.

She took four steps, and then turned around. Both Jake and Alisa were gone. She could just spot them running out in the field, following Fenara who was out of sight, following Fenray who was halfway to the cave by now.

Fern frowned. Her instincts were telling her that her cub was in trouble. That all four of the cubs she had seen were in trouble. Was Fenara with them? She didn't even remember.

"Fern? My, you're up later than us even." Both Tailo and Shadow trudged up slowly from her side. They had been out in the meadow all night, supposedly searching for Razor who was no where to be found. They even checked his cave three times.

Shadow kept talking ignoring the worried mother in front of him. His conversation with Tailo wasn't yet done. "I'm telling you Tailo, we searched the whole field. Razor's gone."

Tailo held up his paw. Fern looked like she was in trouble. Immediately Shadow quit talking.

"Fern? What's wrong?" The wise Fennekin asked.

Fern shuffled her paws on the ground. No use worrying Tailo over something she didn't now for certain. "I think Fenray's in trouble, but I don't know." She answered quietly. She kept staring out past where the two cubs had disappeared. All four of them were out of sight now. Why would they run off that way?

"What makes you think that?" Tailo asked kindly. He walked up by the mother's side and tried to comfort her. It was cold out here.

The poor mother was worried sick. "Um, Fenray had a nightmare, then he ran off for no reason. Both Jake and Alisa were waiting right here were he ran off although they didn't see him. Do you think They're planning something?"

"Wait." Shadow jumped upright. Did Fern just say Jake and Alisa?

Fern looked over. It was the first time she actually met Tailo's eyes. The poor father had been up all night with Shadow trying to find Razor so they could discuss the idea of him living with the pack. So far, all night long, and their search had proven unsuccessful.

Fern sighed. "Maybe it's nothing. You're cub's sneak out a lot right?" Fern directed her question at Shadow.

Shadow chuckled. "Oh yeah. All the time." He had just recently figured that out. He tried to let his own fear leave. Alisa and Jake were probably fine anyways, they looked out for each other.

Fern smiled. "Ok, I'm sure he's fine then." She started walking back. "It was just a nightmare anyways."

Tailo's smile disappeared. He quickly managed a glance to Shadow who returned the worried stare.

"What nightmare?" Tailo asked. Fern turned around and sat down since she was tired but continued meeting Tailo's droopy eyes. Shadow was still wide awake although even the night was getting to him.

Fern explained. "Um, well, he kept squirming about. He was muttering stuff and was worried. I was worried for him." Fern explained. Anything wrong with her young cub was a serious problem to her. "And then suddenly, he bolted off."

"Where?" Tailo asked. Fern pointed to right where he was standing.

"Fenray must've known about it. Both Jake and Alisa were waiting there for him. I think." Fern yawned and continued walking back. "They were both acting mysterious but I'm sure I just caught them in their little game."

Tailo sat and mused on all of it. It was very peculiar behavior indeed. The four cubs had formed a good friendship together. It made sense to keep their parents out of it.

Fern kept walking. "You don't know who her is do you?" Fern asked halfheartedly.

Immediately Tailo's ears shot up. His tail stood erect in a worried position. If he wasn't awake before, he was now after hearing those words from Fern.

"Fern? Wait." Tailo bolted right in front of her, forcing her to stop her tired walk.

"What do you mean? What do you know about her?"

Fern crossed her eyes. "Um, it was something Fenray said during his dream. I don't know."

"What did he say!" Tailo demanded. A few members of the pack a good distance away woke up from his booming voice.

Now Fern was worried. Her instincts were yelling at her that Fenray was in danger.

"Is my cub ok? Is Fenray in trouble?" She begged of the pack leader in front of her.

Tailo didn't know. He looked at the ground clenching his jaws tight in frustration.

He knew it. He just knew it, but he had been trying to avoid the truth for so long.

Every two years, every two freaking years this had to happen. First Louara, then Eseral, it would never go away. She was always there.

"Shadow. She's here." He whispered.

Shadow's ears shot straight up. The Umbreon's rings lit up in worry. "What? Tailo, are you sure?"  
"Yes!" Tailo screamed. Half the pack was awake now. "She's here. She's talking to Fenray."

Shadow looked worried. Fern was ready to run and search for her cub. She wanted Fenray by her side this instant.  
Tailo had a thought. Wait a minute.

If she talked to Fenray, and apparently Alisa and Jake knew as well, then why wouldn't she...

His eyes popped wide. It was obvious. She was talking to his cub as well. Fenara was being lured into the whole thing.

He bolted off as fast as he could, chasing the small tracks that the cubs left. It wasn't long before he realized there were four of them. Two of them belonging to Fennekin cubs. They were hard to see in the night and he stumbled about looking at the ground.

Fern was worried. She jumped upright and tried to chase after Tailo. Immediately Shadow jumped in front of her.

"No." He held his paw up and stared at Tailo as he ran off. His own cubs were likely in danger, he needed to be by the Fennekin's side. He wanted to see Alisa and Jake now!

But, he couldn't let the pack know. A few of the adults were starting to see them getting worried. It wasn't just Fern now.

"Sorry Fern. But stay here." Shadow asked and then ran off.

It was the hardest decision of Fern's life. Her cub was in danger! She had to help Fenray now, her instincts were begging of it.

But, Tailo and Shadow were taking care of it. She was ok. She sat down and stared out into the night, praying to Arceus that Tailo would come back with her son, unhurt.

...

Fenray had never ran so fast in his life. He didn't stop, he didn't look back. The grass around him was so mysterious now, he knew this was the correct place.

The grass was short. There were no flowers, no rocks, not even a single bump in the unnatural land. It was just as he remembered in his dream.

He was two miles out past the stream where Razor's cave was. He knew this place was it when he was with Fenara and Cheddar during their game of hide and seek during training. When the three of them came out this far searching for the young Eevee, he just knew this was the correct place. He never got a chance to search for her cave though.

He slowed his run. His lungs were getting to him. The fire inside his chest was struggling to keep up since it was cold and now he was dead tired and out of air.

When he slowed, he was forced to stop. His body took it as an opportunity to rest and immediately Fenray was exhausted.

He collapsed onto his back paws and stared at the ground. His breaths came out in long heaving motions as he recollected his thoughts.

He left his mother alone. He was a bad cub.

"Sorry." He whispered to himself. He almost wanted to cry. "I'm sorry mom."

He was sorry for Fenara as well. He had left her in the dark, he wondered if anybody was following him or if they got caught by Fern. He continued looking at the ground in his guilt. When he had ran off he managed a glimpse of the three cubs seeing that Fern was there. Now he felt twice as bad about running off. It made him feel bad to know he left all his friends.

His instincts said come here though. Was he doing the right thing?

Fenray turned around. He expected himself to be completely alone and have some time to think and catch his breath.

Instead, Fenara was right there, just four feet behind him where she had ran up. She was staring past his head with her eyes wide and her ears completely flat on her head. Her tail didn't twitch an inch.

Fenray met his worried friends stare. Oh no, Fenara had found him. "Fenara. Please?" Fenray begged. He felt his own ears go down in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I got scared."

She didn't answer. She just kept staring above his head.

Fenray crossed his eyes. He turned around wondering what was wrong.

He saw it. About ten feet in front of where he stopped, was the biggest cave he had ever seen. The gaping black hole in the front looked like it swallowed cubs for dessert. Fenray had to look towards the stars to see the top from where he was.

Fenara's original plan was to catch up to Fenray, tackle him, and then ask him kindly what the heck was wrong with him.

When she saw where he stopped though, she froze with fear. For thirty seconds she stared at the gaping hole before her in the hillside. It was huge.

Fenray looked at the hole. Fenara couldn't take her eyes off it. It was unmistakeable, unnatural, it made their instincts cry and want to curl up in the corner next to their mommies.

Fenray smiled. It was her cave. He was finally here.

Fenara couldn't take it. She took a few steps back in fear not feeling any safer from it. She turned around and tried to run.

She smacked right into a small Pikachu. The two cubs rolled on the grass before they stopped. Fenray turned around hearing the commotion.

The Pikachu laughed. "Fenara. Hi." Immediately the yellow Pokemon was upright again.

Fenara rolled over. She blinked at the cub before her.

A few seconds, and her eyes shot wide. She took a step back from the shining Pikachu.

"Hi." The young cub greeted again. Fenara quit backing up.

Fenara recognized him immediately. She reached out with her paw.

It went clean through him. Yellow dust exploded, just like she thought. It, it was the same cub from before.

Both her and Fenray yelped. Fenray jumped back but ran into his own friend.

"Fenray." The young Bulbasaur complained. Instantly Fenray whipped around and jumped back from the young cub.

"What?" He mouthed. "But, but..."

The Bulbasaur laughed. "Well, looks like you finally made it."

He laughed and tried to make Fenray feel better. The young Fennekin felt so dizzy from fear that he could hardly stand upright. His back legs gave out and collapsed into a sitting position trying his best to move his head away from the young Bulbasaur.

He turned his head to Fenara, she was trying her best to back away from the Pikachu but an identical one just like him was waiting behind her. She screamed when her tail touched the yellow Pokemon and whipped around with her back to Fenray.

Fenray looked around. It wasn't just them, more and more cubs kept showing up. All of them looking a little more shiny than the rest.

There was a Mudkip, two Pikachu's trying to get Fenara to calm down, the young Bulbasaur behind him, Fenray even spotted a Jolteon and an Eevee with their back's to each other in fear.

Wait, that was Jake and Alisa!

"Hey!" Fenray yelled when he saw them. Everyone looked over at him.

The first thing Jake noticed was that Fenray only had a young Bulbasaur by his side. He must've had five cubs trying to surround him.

Another one stepped closer. He growled at it and immediately the cub jumped back.

"Go away!" Jake screamed at it. The young cubs jumped back in fright. Jake tried his best to keep his sister as close as he could.

The young Bulbasaur knew they would be frightened. Fenara had ran over to Alisa's side and tried her best to stay close to the big Jolteon. Poor Alisa was crying her eyes out and staring around her in fear. She noticed the small Pikachu she recognized before and her heart skipped a beat.

Fenray felt his anger rising. "Stop!" He yelled at all the young cubs. "Leave them alone!" He screamed at the ghosts surrounding them.

The young cubs looked his way. Some were smiling but others were actually scared of the snarling Jolteon before them.

They listened, most of them backed up. Fenara opened her eyes from her fear and prayed that she was just dreaming.

Jake tried to hit one again. His paw went clean through him.

"No. No!" He screamed jumping back. "You, you can't..."

He was interrupted. The Bulbasaur spoke up. "Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. We just knew you were coming. It's been a long time."

"Fenray!" Jake growled at the Bulbasaur that was talking to him. "Fenray. Run away from him. Tell your new friend to leave us alone." Jake growled as another cub dared to look him in the eyes. He tried to be as adult like as he could with both Fenara and Alisa by his side.

Fenray looked down to his side. The same Bulbasaur was still standing right there.

The Fennekin wasn't as scared as he thought he'd be. Even though the Bulbasaur was supposed to be imaginary, he had spent a lot of time with the young cub. He ignored his panicking friends that were being huddled in a small circle surrounded by the mysterious ghost Pokemon.

Fenray looked down at the Bulbasaur. He reached out with his paw and hit his ear.

It went clean through him, Fenray didn't even flinch. "You, you are real."

The Bulbasaur smiled. "Uh, yeah. I told you that."

Fenray lowered his ears. He was still scared as heck.

He stared at the cub before him, he stared at Fenara who had her terrified eyes locked on him...

Then he stared at the cave. He gulped at it's height.

"Is everything the same?" Fenray asked. Was this the exact cave from his dreams?

"Yes." The Bulbasaur explained. "Except for one thing."

Fenray looked down. The Bulbasaur smiled.

"Do you want to go see her?"

...

Fenara was trying her best not to scream. Even though someone out there might hear her and come to her rescue, it still felt unsafe to make noise this late at night.

Luckily for her, the crazed Jolteon behind her was keeping most of the ghosts away from them. Her and Alisa huddled close together while Jake challenged anyone in his way.

"Fenara?" Alisa cried sobbing. "What, what's going on?"

Surprisingly, Fenara had more control over her fright then the tough Eevee did. She let Alisa cower next to her side.

Fenara didn't know. What the heck was going on?

She noticed Fenray talking. He was actually chatting with one of the cubs, like it was his friend.

The Bulbasaur said something, Fenray nodded. He turned his head to stare at the huge cave before him.

Fenray turned around, and started walking in.

"No!" Fenara screamed and tried to run forward. One of the cubs got in her way and stopped her. Fenara tried to push the Pikachu out of the way but her paws just went clean through him. It was no use. Jake himself was being overrun finally as well. The intangible cubs were finally holding him down. No matter how many times he tried to scratch them his paws just went clean through, yet when they touched him, it was like nothing was different. They held the struggling Jolteon down like it was some kind of fun game. A girl Pikachu identical to her brother walked up to Alisa and said Hi.

Fenara looked at the Pikachu in front of her. It was the male twin of the two that she saw. "What's going on!" She demanded.

He smiled. "It's ok. You just came to see her."

"What? Who!" Fenara complained. She wanted answers now, before Fenray walked into that cave. He was already heading in.

She looked up. It was too late. she managed to see his crooked tail disappear in the shadow just before the shadow overtook him. the dark cave made him completely invisible when he walked in.

Fenara wasn't going to let this happen. She jumped right over the cub in front of her and sprinted towards the entrance.

"Hey. You can't go in yet." The quick Pikachu grabbed Fenara's tail just before she went in. A few other cub's grabbed her by her tail and pulled her back against the grass. It hurt painfully but she wasn't going to let Fenray be left alone. Fenara tried to break free but her kicks were just going right through the cubs.

"Let me go!" Fenara screamed. They held her down while the Pikachu jumped in front to explain.

"You can't go in yet." The young Pikachu explained.

"Why not!" Fenara yelled at the young Pokemon. The poor Pikachu's ears went flat against his head in fear. He didn't like older cubs yelling at him.

"Because, it's her rules. She says only one Pokemon can go in a time."

Fenara stopped growling. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

She looked to her right, Jake was pinned by six cubs and the Bulbasaur was talking to him. A young female Pikachu identical to the one in front of her was talking to Alisa who listened carefully.

Fenara turned back down to the cub in front of her. She was giving into her fear. She wanted to have answers and the young yellow Pokemon was eager to explain.

Fenara looked towards the cave, Fenray was inside somewhere. She wanted to see him again right now.  
"Who's her?" She whispered looking back down at the young cub.

The Pikachu just smiled. "Sit down, I'll explain." She sat down herself exhausted from the chaos earlier and began explaining. At least now no one was trying to hurt each other, except for Jake who was denying that this was real. It was way too crazy for him to believe. He was losing it.

Fenara listened patiently. The three cubs staring at their new friends began explaining. they started with "her." Explaining to them who "her" was. It didn't sound real.

Fenray was about to find out.

...

Fenray walked in. Not more than three steps into the darkness did he hear Fenara scream his name and the cubs start panicking.

He could barely see the entrance. He couldn't see out past the cave with how dark it was inside.

He didn't listen to her. He kept walking deeper into the cave. He hoped his trust in the Bulbasaur wasn't misdirected. He hoped his friends weren't being harmed.

Fenray hoped that he would understand. It wasn't so much just something that he wanted, he absolutely needed to see her.

He needed to stare at that wall again.

He stopped walking. The ground was the same as he remembered, cold and sandy. The dirt below him froze his paws and the night air was stale inside. His eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light.

Finally, he could start to see his surroundings. The cave was so dark that even the night outside in the meadow was like daytime to this.

He looked to his right. Just as he remembered, the cave was filled with markings.

"Hello?" He called out into the dark cave. All the Pokemon outside of the cave stopped and listened, hearing Fenray inside. Fenara felt a sigh of relief hearing that he was alive.

Fenray didn't know what to do. He took a step back to run, "Is anyone there?"

No reply, but the voice didn't carry on for very long either. There was an ending to this cave.

Fenray had an idea. He took in a breath and worked up the fire inside his chest.

He let out a very weak ember. It lit up the walls around him for a split second and illuminated the drawings on the side.

His eyes fixed on one of them, towards the end of the cave. It was the same wall covered in designs that he remembered earlier. The one with the Espeon, and the Umbreon, and the...

"Clever Fennekin." A voice said from inside. Fenray felt his heart leap with surprise.

Someone was in here, way at the back. It sounded female... It also sounded big.

"Come on. I've been waiting for you Fenray." The voice answered. It was soothing but it's notes carried out across the entire cave. Every cub outside heard the loud voice. Fenara was starting to doubt if Fenray was actually ok.

Fenray gulped, and then hoped his mom would understand. He walked deeper into the cave towards the sound.

...

Fenara sat at the front. Beside her were Jake, Alisa, and nine other tiny cubs all peering inside.

She heard the voice. Outside it dissipated but something else was in there. Along with Fenray!

"What's happening?" Fenara demanded. She looked down at the young cub below her, the Bulbasaur Fenray knew so well.

"He's talking to her. That's all." The Bulbasaur wasn't at all frightened by this. Poor Jake felt like he was going to cry. This, this wasn't happening.

Fenara didn't understand. The young Pikachu had explained some things. He said this is where wishes happen. He said that he was expecting her.

This wasn't right, this was too scary. Her instincts were begging her to run.

"What do you wish for?" The young Bulbasaur asked her.

Fenara looked down. Despite her wanting to run, it was a very interesting question.

"Wish for?" She whispered.

"Yeah." The Bulbasaur looked back up at her. Both Jake and Alisa were paying attention now. "You know you've got to make a wish. You do have one right?"

Fenara's eyes jumped up. A wish? What was he talking about?

Fenara started growling. Enough games. "Is Fenray ok? Is he safe?" She demanded of the cub in front of her. Forget this wish talk, was Fenray alive?

The Bulbasaur chuckled. "Just remember the rules and you'll have your turn soon. I'd be thinking about that wish." Some of the cubs behind her nodded. Jake turned around and growled at some when they tried to touch him. They had never seen a full sized Jolteon before. The huge Pokemon would've been awesome to play with.

Fenara prayed that Fenray was ok. She couldn't hear him anymore but the cubs wouldn't let her in. She gulped and hoped he would come out alive.

She didn't run. She had a small amount of trust leak out to the cubs beside her. She sat and waited patiently, just knowing that any second now, Fenray's life piercing scream would erupt from the cave and she would smell his blood on the ground.

"Fenray?" She whined. "Please? Leave." Why couldn't she? What was going on?

...

Fenray was getting close to the end. Each step he took was an eternity but he was moving much faster than when he had in his dream. The place was exactly as he remembered it, just scarier.

He reached a certain part in the wall. He tried his best not to look at the drawings in case they scared him but when he reached this part, he had to look.

He glanced left, directly at the wall. The entire side was carved with the exact drawings as before. He was forced to stop and stare at them, walking closer just to set his eyes on them.

He could read every emotion on their faces. An Espeon begging on it's paws. The crying Eevee, a tall Jolteon standing proud, he could see every one of them clearly.

He didn't hear the paw steps behind him walking. The large Pokemon was directly behind him now.

Fenray didn't care about the other drawings, within seconds his eyes focused on the one that he knew.

An Umbreon and a Fennekin, staring at this huge creature.

Wait a minute, his eyes focused on the pokemon for the first time. His face was inches from the wall.

"You know him Fenray?"

Fenray screamed and threw his back against the wall. He jumped and lost his footing sliding to the dirt below him with his head against the wall.

When he saw her, he was instantly speechless. The Pokemon behind him was huge.

She was smiling. "It's ok Fenray. Stand up."

She reached forward with her paw and pushed the young cub upright. Fenray was forced to look into her eyes. They were glowing red inside the cave, just slightly like Shadow's would.

His eyes twitched, he stared at the nine movements behind her. They entranced his eyes.

"Fenray. I've been waiting." The tall Pokemon stated. Fenray looked back up at her eyes.

The poor Fennekin was going to have a heart attack. There are Pokemon that are big and menacing like the scary Pokemon he saw that attacked his pack or Razor before he became friendly.

Then there was this thing. This huge Pokemon before him wasn't normal. It was god like. Fenray could hear a squeak erupt from his chest when he dared to talk to the huge Pokemon.

"What, what are you?" He whispered staring up at it. His eyes couldn't help but stare at the all the swishing movements behind her.

The Ninetales smiled. "I'm a Ninetales. I'm the one you've been looking for. I'm her."

Fenray gulped. What the heck was a Ninetales? The movements behind her were entrancing his mind. Her tails never sat still.

"Sit down." The tall Pokemon offered to Fenray. He fell to the floor awkwardly since he couldn't hold his weight up anymore. His legs were trembling too much.

"Now," The tall Pokemon sat down herself and instantly her nine tales held still. Fenray felt much more comfortable. It was like he was staring at a giant version of his own mother. This one was much more scary though.

"So," The Ninetales folded her paws and smiled. She got comfortable knowing it would be an interesting talk. "You've came here, you found me. Now what is your wish Fenray?"

...

Fenara sat on the outside patiently, she was still breathing frantically, it had been more than ten minutes.

She couldn't hear what was going on inside the cave, she had to trust the young cubs around her once they stopped trying to touch her. Jake was still on edge but Alisa sat alone in the corner waiting with her brother by her side while he stared angrily at all the cubs.

Fenara stayed right near the entrance. She couldn't possibly leave, not with Fenray. Some of the cubs behind her were tired of waiting as well and played a game of tag.

Fenara was scared. She wanted her father, she wanted to run, she didn't want to stay here but the young Bulbasaur made it very clear that she couldn't leave.

A motion caught her eye. She looked up to see a young Fennekin emerge from the cave.

"Fenray!" She screamed and ran right for him. She tackled him just outside the cave entrance.

She was so happy her face immediately beamed in a smile. "Fenray! You're ok?"

Fenray smiled. His mouth was stuttering, his paws were still shaking from fear.

"Yeah, I guess. She um..."

Fenara didn't know what it was. Before, when he was gone, a simple kiss on the cheek would always do. Now, she was so scared she needed proof that he was still ok.

Quickly she kissed him on the lips. It was for a split second. Instantly she felt better, Fenray stopped twitching with fear and held still where he was.

Some of the cubs behind her made faces, Jake actually chuckled a little bit, then he saw who was standing near Fenray the whole time.

Everyone looked up. Jake's face became mortified.

Both Jake and Alisa squeaked in horror. They backed up at the towering Pokemon before them. Jake could hardly remove his eyes from all nine of her moving tails. Her eyes glowed red. He was immediately entranced by them.

Fenara would've looked up, she would have seen the Pokemon right away, but something crossed her mind again.

The smallest whisper, the tiniest hint. Right when she stopped she felt the smallest hint of doubt after kissing him.

Then she looked up, and forgot the whole thing.

"EEP!" She screamed and darted back right to where the cubs were waiting. This thing was huge!

Fenray stood up. He was dizzy now from the kiss but slowly his mind came back. He didn't even care that the Ninetales was by his side. Fenara was smart for kissing him, now all his fear was gone and he felt so much more relaxed. Ironically, the kiss made it so he could think. Some of the cubs were laughing at his bright red cheeks.

The tall Pokemon stared out at everyone. She smiled.

"Hello Alisa. Hello Jake. Hello Fenara." She greeted the three new cubs before her.

All three of their ears shot up.

"I've waiting for you all." The Ninetales spoke. She looked down at Fenara. "You're friend here was very brave to see me first."

Fenara glanced down at Fenray. He snapped awake and looked around him wondering what happened. The kiss was sending him to Lala land again, even here but now he was better. The kiss reminded him of what he wished for.

He smiled, and walked right up to Fenara. She was so nervous that she didn't even realize he was there. She was just staring at the nine wavy tails like she was hypnotized.

"Who are you?" Jake questioned trying to stand tall and defensive. He had to make it clear that he wasn't giving in. "What, what are you doing here?" He questioned. Alisa was standing behind him with her head peering out behind his tall body. Even she was a little curious.

The Ninetales smiled again. "Jake. One who's strong yet hurt. I know exactly why you've come."

Jake's ears jumped up. "What? What do you..."

"Listen." The Ninetales interrupted. "You three have found me. You cannot leave. Not until you make your decision."

Everyone listened. Fenray even smiled.

"You see," The Ninetales explained. "Many have come here confused, scared, or even alone. I'm not to be feared, unless you disobey my command."

No one understood. Alisa walked out from behind her brother and sat down by his side. She felt a little more comfortable listening to the large Pokemon with her sweet voice. it reminded her of her mother.

"I can grant anything. There are certain rules though." The Ninetales explained. "I can make any wish come true, but if you lie to me, if you wish for something other than what you most truly want... Then there are consequences."

The three cubs paid attention. Fenray was thinking about the wish he had already made. He smiled even wider. The Ninetales had granted him his wish.

"What, what do you mean?" Jake whispered. The Ninetales turned right towards him. Jake tried his best not to be distracted by her moving tails, or her bright red eyes. They were practically hypnotizing his mind.

"I mean Jake," The Ninetales explained, "that I can change the future. Hundreds have come to me with pain, I can heal it. I can fix that hole in your heart."

Jake flinched. His sister looked at him funny. Was the Ninetales talking directly to him?

"I can fix it Jake." The Ninetales stepped closer. "That emptiness, that calling. Jake, listen closely."  
"Stop!" Jake screamed and jumped back. He shoved his fear right back into his heart and kept it there where he thought it belonged.

He growled at her. His problems were his own business. She, she couldn't possibly know what he was feeling. No, it wasn't possible. "Leave me alone. YOu cursed freak." He yelled at it.

The Ninetales didn't even flinch. Jake wondered who he was talking to. It felt like she wasn't really the problem, the fear bursting from his heart was. He was yelling at his own mind to be quiet. He sat down and shut his eyes trying to overcome what his mind was begging of him.

The Ninetales turned towards Alisa. She had stayed where she was and was now directly in front of the large Pokemon. "You are Eevee." She smiled. "Do you know the rules?"

Alisa knew the rules. The cub's had explained them clearly. She could only wish for one thing, and if she didn't wish for what her heart desired most, if she lied to herself and her mind, then there would be unforeseen consequences.

She nodded. The Ninetales smiled and leaned her head closer.

"Do you believe I can't grant wishes?" She asked.

Alisa thought about it. She looked down towards the ground. Behind her Jake was begging in his mind for her to run. Alisa was in danger but his own fear kept his still.

Alisa had no reason to lie, the Ninetales said lying was against the rules. So she nodded. She did believe she could grant wishes.

"Good. Then what do you wish for?" The Ninetales actually sat down, her nine tails held still.

Alisa stared her right in the eyes. She knew her answer. It sat on the tip of her tongue, it rang in her ears, her paws practically tingled with excitement.

If it was true, if this huge pokemon wasn't lying, she could get her dream to come true. Could she really wish and make it happen?

"Young Eevee." The Ninetales asked. "What is it? Your eyes are tingling with excitement. Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself."

Alisa was breathing harder. She turned around and met her brothers eyes. He was begging her not to say anything. He didn't trust this unknown Pokemon one bit.

Alisa did. Maybe, could she actually do it? Was she really that powerful?

She turned around. She looked the Ninetales in the eyes. She had her answer, she wouldn't lie over everything else that she wanted.

Her mother, her father, or her brother... Nothing compared to her lust for this.

She mouthed the words and looked down at the ground.

"What sweetie?" The Ninetales asked smiling. She thought she heard the young Eevee correctly, but Alisa needed to be truthful to herself first.

Alisa looked up. "Umbreon." She whispered.

The Ninetales smiled. "I thought so." She stood up and turned around. Alisa blinked in surprise. Wait? Was that it? What did she just do?

"Alisa!" Jake jumped right in front of her. He shook his sister who stood there delirious. "Alisa. What did you say?"  
Her breathing was still frantic. She was trying to keep her excitement under control. It felt so real. The Ninetales had smiled at her.

She looked up at her brother and smiled. She stared at her paw below her. "I, I think I'm going to be an Umbreon." She sat and smiled staring at her paw. She could practically see it now. Was it really true? The Ninetales couldn't have been lying.

Jake's eyes went wide. This wasn't right. No Pokemon could grant something like that.

He turned around and growled. "Quit lying to me." He begged of the Ninetales. "Just, just leave me alone!"

The Ninetales turned her head towards him but ignored Jake. His poor fear was bursting out of his heart with every moment. He wasn't even battling the Ninetales, he was trying to keep himself under control.

Jake had a memory spring loose. He remembered the way Eseral looked at him when his mind broke. How he pawed at his face.

"No. No, no!" He whispered slamming his head to the ground. Alisa didn't even see him, she was lost in her own world.

The Ninetales kept walking. She walked right in front of Fenara and looked down into her terrified eyes.

"It's your turn sweetie." She smiled, and then sat down in front of her.

Fenara could hardly breath. Any wish? That, that wasn't possible. Was it?

"What, I don't..." The Fennekin stopped talking. Jake was pacing and praying to himself that this would go away soon but his fear kept coming back to him. He wanted to be left alone, in his own misery.

"Don't lie to me sweetie." The Ninetales smiled at the young Fennekin. Fenara's thoughts were dancing back and forth in her mind. They were mocking her, the swishing tails and red eyes were practically mocking her.

The Ninetales smiled. "Tell me the truth Fenara. Don't lie. What do you want?"  
Fenara looked down at the ground. She had to say it, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't wish for this. It was what she most wanted right?

"Fenray?" She questioned looking up at him. He was smiling and he stared right at her. Fenara asked the question, thinking maybe it would stifle her own guilt. "What did you wish for?"

Fenray smiled wider. He kissed her right on her cheek for a quick two seconds. "I wished we would be together forever."

He beamed so happy that his teeth were showing. Fenara didn't smile at all.

Again, that feeling. She had doubt because she wanted something more than her love for Fenray, but she couldn't possibly say it. Not now, not ever. It wasn't possible no matter how powerful this Pokemon in front of her was.

Of course she loved Fenray. She loved him so much, but... She loved her mother more.

Fenara cried. She looked up at the Ninetales with more fear in her heart now than ever before. The tails in front of her swishing about were just mocking her.

The words played over again in her mind. She looked down at the ground. Those same words the Ninetales said just danced in her head.

'Don't lie Fenara. Don't lie.'  
"I wish," She held her breath. Every Pokemon looked her way.

"I wish that, Fenray and I could be together forever." She looked up, the Ninetales smile disappeared.

It was a lie.

"You miss your mother don't you?" The Ninetales calmly asked her.

Fenara thought that perhaps she could get away with it. Maybe her mind was wrong, she really did love Fenray.

She lied to herself. She wanted her mother alive more than anything in the world. She thought that it was useless to say though because, well, even she couldn't bring back the dead right?

The Ninetales turned around. She started walking towards Jake. Fenara stared at her hoping for any sign of emotion but the Ninetales didn't look back.

Fenara's heart broke. She had lied. "No, wait. Please. Please! Stop!" She begged the giant Pokemon, she wanted a second chance.

It was hopeless. Fenray stared at her in confusion, she met his nervous eyes.

"Fenara. What's wrong?" He asked. She could hardly look him in the face anymore.

She had lied. Whatever the consequences were from the Ninetales, she was sure to face them. She had lied to her. She had lied to herself.

She started crying, she wrapped her paws around her face and fell to the ground. Fenray was immediately at her side to comfort her.

"Fenara. What's wrong?"

"I want... Mom." She whined in-between her sobs. Now she was never going to see her again.

Jake sat and stared at the crying Fennekins. He turned to his sister who was staring at her paw amused. She was staring, Fenara was crying, Fenray was smiling.

This was crazy. He looked up to see the red eyes of the Ninetales in front of him. She stood right in front of him just waiting.

It was his turn.

"No," Jake whispered and stepped back. "No, no, you go away. Leave me alone!"

The Ninetales stepped forward. Jake growled at her.

"You've been hiding it for so long Jake."

"No, no stop!" He begged of her. Everyone was looking up at the terrified Jolteon.

"Accept it Jake. What is your wish?"  
"NO!" Jake screamed and her and lunged forward. He actually managed to hit her face.

She didn't flinch. It wasn't the first time she had been hit by someone in denial.

"Jake." She whispered, her cheek was red where he attacked her.

Jake held still. He looked at his outstretched claws on the ground.

What was he doing? His fear inside was killing him.

"Make your wish Jake. Don't lie." The Ninetales commanded.

Jake didn't know what to do. His legs started to tremble. "No, no, I can't."

"Make your wish Jake."

"No. She's, she's dead." It was plain and simple. His mother was gone. He couldn't wish for her to come back. It was wrong.

No amount of magic or wishful thinking was going to replace that. Before Jake could feel his insanity coming back, before a single thought could escape his mind about how maybe his mother was still alive, he blurted his wish aloud.

"You want me to make a wish?" He challenged right in front of the Ninetales face, snarling. "You want me to wish something? Ok. I'll wish! I wish my sister was safe!"

He screamed it at her. It was the second most important thing that he wanted. He very much wanted his sister to be safe. Alisa looked up in surprise at hearing this.

Jake's ears fell. His legs gave out underneath him. His entire body hung lower to the ground.

What had he done? The one chance to bring his mother back, and he lied?

The Ninetales turned around. She heard his wish loud and clear. Too bad it was a lie as well.

Jake watched her every step. Every step she took was like watching his own mother walk away. He had lied to her. He had lied to himself.

If there was ever a chance of his mother returning, it was gone now. He hung his head low and collapsed to the ground in tears.

The Ninetales turned around. She looked out at all of them. "You're free. No more dreams. No more confusion."

All nine of her cubs walked up to her side. They gathered behind her behind each of her tails.

Fenray realized something. His ears shot up. Nine? Wait a minute.

"Fenray." The Ninetales spoke aloud. He looked up at her eyes.

"Fenara lied. Your wish will come true though." She smiled. "You'll love Fenara until the day you die."

Fenray's smile started small, and then grew wider. Already he could feel his heart bubbling.

He looked at Fenara, she was exactly the same, but already he could tell. He loved her. No matter what, that idea wasn't going to change. The Ninetales wasn't granting him a wish, she was just pointing out what he had already set in the first place.

He ignored the fact that Fenara lied. That it wasn't her utmost desire. He loved her, and she would love him back even if it wasn't the same thing.

The Ninetales turned to Fenara. "As for you, you're lying will go punished, although not how I normally do so. Your's will be much less severe."  
Fenara sunk low to the ground. What was going to happen to her?

"Your wish will come true, Fenray will have his wish and you yours." Fenara smiled. That put so much relief on her heart. She was going to love Fenray after all.

"As for your mother." The Ninetales explained. Fenara's heart sank straight to the ground. The Ninetales already knew what her real wish was? How did she know?

"Your mother... You may see her sometime. But after, you will never see her again." The Ninetales made her point very clear. Fenara would live forever without her mother as she always feared.

Fenara sunk low to the ground. Her eyes started tearing up. She had cursed herself. She had one opportunity to see her mother forever and she ruined it. She wasn't sure if this was real wish granting or just pointing out the obvious.

Fenray tried his best to comfort her. Poor Fenara was seconds away from wailing like a little cub. She wanted a second chance. What did the Ninetales even mean?

The large Pokemon turned towards Alisa. "Young Eevee. Come here." She pointed to the ground in front of her.

Alisa walked up slowly. She tried not to look her older brother in the eyes. When she did glance at him, he was so scared he didn't even see her walk past. His own life felt imbalanced, his instincts cried for him to run but he was frozen in place.

Alisa walked up. She sat down at stared at the Ninetales in front of her.

The Ninetales smiled. She bent down and whispered, "You're one tough Eevee. You know that?"  
Alisa giggled. Of course she knew that.

"You've been training?" The Ninetales asked. Alisa nodded slowly.

"Good." The Ninetales smiled. "That's good. I won't have to do a thing. You're already an Umbreon sweetie." The Ninetales bent low to the cub and smiled.

Alisa's crossed her eyes. What? But, she was still an Eevee.

The Ninetales used her large paw and pushed her head up. Alisa was forced to stare directly at the moon above her.

She stared at it for the longest time. Her senses dulled and slowly, she cared less for the things around her. Soon she forgot entirely where she was.

The Ninetales smiled. She left the young cub staring at the moon knowing that it wasn't her magic at work, but just the fact that Alisa had trained for so long. Her mind was ready, along with her body. She continued to stare at the moon not realizing what was going on.

The Ninetales walked over to Jake. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

He hid. He shoved his face into his paws and tried his best not to cry like a little cub.

He thought he was an adult. He thought he could fix anything. He had been lying to himself this whole time. He wanted his mother more than anything. He drove his life source insane to where it made him see her in front of him even though she was dead. What had he done?

He had wished for something else. He was doomed.

"Get up." The Ninetales commanded. Jake looked up as she started walking away.

He didn't know why, but he knew he had to follow her. Very slowly, he got up and followed behind the large Pokemon.

She walked into her cave. Jake hesitated.

If he was going to run, if he was ever going to get away, it was right now. He still had a chance to flee. He still had a chance to bottle up all his anger and fear in his heart and run for his life, dealing with it day by day.

Instead, he turned to see the frightened faces of his friends. Alisa was still staring up at the moon. She didn't even look down at him. Fenray and Fenara felt like they would never see him again.

The worse part, were the nine cubs staring at him. They gave him a look like he was going to die.

Jake sighed. If he was ending this. It would be better now than later. He walked into the cave ready to either fight or flee for his life. He was pretty sure he could put up a good fight against the large Pokemon, and he was a fast runner so escaping wouldn't be a problem. He could flee somewhere else without his sister or family and survive. Had it really come to that? Somehow, he knew this was all his fault since he had lied to himself in the first place.

it wasn't his life that scared him. He was going in there to face the truth. Whatever magical wish the Ninetales had for him, he knew it would involve him facing his fear. Of never letting go of his mother completely.

If he hadn't lied, if he just admitted the truth, that he wanted his dead mother to be back alive. Maybe he would get his wish. Now, he was doomed. He kept walking into the cave disappearing from sight.

The Ninetales smiled. Despite the rumors of her behavior, remorse was something that she loved. Jake would be punished, but he would get his wish as well. All Pokemon got exactly what they deserve. She hardly does a thing, just makes it more obvious that the choices they were making were leading to either their death, or happiness. Jake would get his wish. Both of them as a matter of fact.

Fenara watched as the Jolteon disappeared into the cave. She jumped up to follow him.

The Bulbasaur jumped right in front of her. He shook his head.

"Sorry." He whispered looking back at Jake. He hoped the Ninetales would go easy, but rules were rules. He knew them very well. He wondered, was she really doing this? It didn't seem right for a cub like the Jolteon.

Fenara looked at the cave entrance. Fenray sat by her side the whole time staring where Jake had disappeared into.

Instantly, the nine cubs were gone. All three friends blinked and they were standing in front of a cave alone.

They blinked. The three cubs jumped up looking around. What happened? It felt weird with just them three. Where did everyone else go?

Alisa blinked awake. She shuddered from the cold wind. What had just happened?

"Where's Jake?" Alisa asked. She was looking around her but didn't see him.

Fenara looked surprised. "What do you mean? You just watched him go into the cave." She pointed up at the gaping hole before her.

Alisa turned around. Where was she? "What happened?" She asked. She knew very well what had happened but it was like she was lost in a trance or something for a while.

Fenray actually smiled. It was dark and he felt comfortable, the cave wasn't too frightening anymore. The two cubs stared at him and tried to gather their scrambled thoughts.

"So that's who she was?" Fenray whispered. Alisa and Fenara looked over.

"What do you mean?" Alisa asked. For some reason her mind felt foggy. She could hear his words but they just went right through her head.

Fenray continued. He pieced it together slowly. "So, um..." He didn't know where to start.

Fenara did. She looked down at the ground sullen. "Do you really think the wishes will come true?" She asked. She seriously doubted it.

Fenray didn't know. When he looked at Fenara, she still felt the same to him. She made him feel spectacular as always.

Fenray giggled. "Well. I hope they do." He smiled again at Fenara.

She wasn't in the same mood. Fenray could've kissed her on the cheek, but her mood would've stayed exactly the same. The tired Fennekin kept staring at the ground with the utmost regret.

She wasn't going to see her mother. She was as good as dead, because she couldn't face facts.

"Fenara." Fenray nudged her a little. She actually looked up. Fenray was going to keep talking but he stopped.

Fenara's eyes were red. She was going to cry. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"I miss, my mother." She sobbed. She fell into Fenray's neck and cried again.

Fenray let her cry. He knew it must've hurt, although he was just happy that the Ninetales said his wish would come true. Could she really predict that?

After a few moments, Fenara smiled and lifted her head up. It wasn't all bad. The Ninetales did say that her and Fenray would be together.

Fenara's smile disappeared. It was just wishful thinking. Even though that large Pokemon seemed powerful, who could actually grant wishes? It couldn't be true.

Besides, there was still one obvious wish that hadn't come true. Fenara and Fenray glanced back over at Alisa. She was gazing up at the stars again.

"Alisa?" Fenray asked.

"Darkness." She replied.

Fenray was surprised by the response. It was so sudden, it was like Alisa was thinking it the whole time. He and Fenara exchanged glances.

Fenray giggled. "Um, darkness?" He started to laugh.

Alisa blinked awake. "Huh?" She asked quickly. Did something happen?

Fenara giggled too. It kind of looked like Alisa was lovesick again. She couldn't stay in one place for very long. This was going to be very amusing.

Fenray stopped laughing. Alisa was too confused to even think. She was feeling way worse now than before. She wasn't even looking them in the eyes anymore but just stared at the ground lazily.

"Come on." Fenara started to trudge back. The two cubs watched her. "Lets go home."

Fenara kept walking. Fenray followed. They forgot about Jake but something told them that he would be alright. He wasn't here, and that scared the young cubs but they couldn't stay here.

He was an adult though. He could handle himself right?

The two Fennekins walked back, tired from the night. Alisa took ten seconds before she realized that her friends were walking off.

What was wrong with her?

...

Ever since that Ninetales said her wish was granted, ever since the large Pokemon pushed her head up to stare at the moon, something felt wrong.

When Alisa looked up at the moon, her thoughts got to work. Something inside her chest started to break free.

How did she know that feeling? Something inside her was calling, but she couldn't quite place it.

"You're already an Umbreon sweetie." The words rang in her head. She blinked when the familiar voice spoke to her.

It almost snapped. Her hearing started to dull, her eyes fixed on the moon above her. She could start to feel this change in her chest.

Then she snapped back awake. She didn't mean to, her trance was just over. She blinked and looked around her. The first thing she noticed was that Jake was gone.

She asked where he was but Fenara and Fenray just stared at her like it obvious. She didn't get the joke and just ignored the feeling inside her chest for now.

They laughed, apparently she looked really funny or something. She didn't find it amusing though, she wanted to know what was going on.

She looked down at the grass below her, it was illuminated from the moon above.

One thought slipped out. She stared at the grass below her completely absolved into her trance. She thought of the moon and then all she could care about were the shadows that he grass was giving. The faint feeling in her chest pushed harder until she could almost hear it.

Her mind raced. Her paws started to tingle. She could feel herself lowering down to the ground instinctively, just to stay hidden. It was subconscious, she didn't even realize what she was doing.

She sat down and looked up. Immediately the feeling was ten times worse.

The ground was one thing, seeing grass with not much light sparked a different sense in her head.

But when she looked up, she felt like a tiny grain of sand amongst the millions of stars. Her ears fell back and she sat low to the ground.

There was just so much... "Darkness."

"Um, darkness?"

Fenray said the words too loudly. Alisa snapped awake. Instantly the calling in her heart disappeared again.

"Huh?" She complained. How long had it been? She watched as the two cubs giggled at her like she was some kind of freak again. It made her angry.

She tried to listen further, she wanted that feeling again. Whenever she stared at the two Fennekins in front of her, all she cared about were the shadows that they cast on the ground. She didn't even realize that Fenara was about to cry.

They started walking away. She blinked and realized that she had just missed their entire conversation.

"Alisa." She whispered to herself shaking her head. "Wake up. You're supposed to be the one who's active in the darkness."  
She stopped talking. She found her choice of words interesting.

Something inside her chest was asking to get out. She actually looked down expecting something to be there but all she could see were her paws and white Eevee fluff.

She stared at her paws for the longest time. Hey. They gave shadows too. That made her happy.

She blinked awake. She slapped herself again.

"Come on Alisa!" She shook her head and her Eevee ears flapped against her face. "Just, wake up. You're friends are leaving." The thing inside her chest stopped talking and went quiet for the third time.

She got up to walk. It didn't last long. Almost immediately the sense came back.

She actually felt it this time. Something deep inside her chest, it erupted from her subconscious. It had a voice.

"Darkness." It whispered to her. The voice was long and carried in her ears. With the word said, it reminded her of everything she was thinking. Darkness was a good way to describe how she was feeling. Everything that she knew was being related to darkness.

She didn't want to, but she listened further. Alisa wondered, what was darkness? What was her mind talking about.

She fainted. Her mind shot black. The two Fennekins in front of her didn't notice right away when she collapsed to the ground.

She blinked a couple times. It was very dark, she was standing in some sort of tunnel. At the end, was her life source. A small shining light.

She was staring right at her heart. Right at her life source. She could feel it calling. She knew she wasn't an Eevee anymore, but something deep inside her subconscious. She felt like she was her own heart.

"Darkness." The huge light whispered. That was only the first thing it said. More whispers were coming from deeper inside her mind. Deeper inside where she was.

Alisa's breathing quickened. Her tail twitched nervously. Every time the unfamiliar voice erupted from inside, it felt like a stranger was stalking up behind her but there was nothing here.

She dared to listen closer, simply out of curiosity. Her paws were twitching now along with her nervous tail.

She listened closer. It whispered the same word louder. "Darkness." It echoed in her mind. "Hide."

She blinked. That was a new word. In her real mind, where she lay on the grass, her brain was making it's first real connections to hiding.

"Hide Alisa. You've been hiding. You've trained."  
The voice was so unfamiliar now. Alisa jerked her head around only to find no one was there. The voice was coming from all directions. The light behind her was starting to fade.

Her memories came back. She remembered all the training she went through, countless nights to bring her to this.

The word repeated itself. "Darkness Alisa." She remembered her Shadow ball attack. She remembered tackling Jake days before during training sessions. Anytime she fought or hid, the memory replayed itself.

Fenray was walking with Fenara. No one said a word which scared him.

"Um, Alisa?" He turned around. She wasn't there. Quickly the two ran back to try and find her. When they did, she was unconscious and her mouth was murmuring something.

Alisa turned to face the light. It was slowly fading. "What are you?" She asked.

Something strong crept up behind her. As if in a dream, she couldn't turn around to face it.

The life source smiled. The shadow behind Alisa was coming closer.

"Yes!" Her instincts whispered. Her paws started tingling. She looked down seeing something black coming over her paws. "Darkness. Do you want it?"  
Alisa didn't know. Within seconds the two alternatives danced in her mind. The mist below her crept closer and closer, straight to her life source past where she stood watching it.

What was darkness? Was it hiding? Was it stealthy? She didn't know. The thoughts of everything that she knew about it flashed through her head.

On the alternative, she felt herself climbing back to reality. She started to sense her paws on the ground, just barely she could hear Fenray trying to get her to wake up. Was she on the ground? Was she even awake?  
"Make your choice." The voice said to Alisa. She looked down to see that the darkness was fading. The light was starting to shine bright again. She was waking up.

No, not yet. She needed to know more. She wasn't ready.

"Make your decision." The voice asked more sternly. Alisa wasn't ready.

She didn't know. She didn't know where she was. All she could see was darkness and feel that thing in front of her, the thing whispering.

"Choose." The voice asked again.

Alisa made her decision. She stared into the black mist below her feet.

Darkness infested her mind. It reminded her of everything she had been training for, everything she dreamed of. She chose it against the familiarity she knew thinking maybe this was right.

"Ok. Darkness." She admitted.

The life source blinked. Alisa could actually see it.

It wasn't something else. It wasn't someone else. That deep whisper inside her chest was her own life source. The mist creeping behind her had been there the whole time.

She looked below her at her paws. There wasn't a mist anymore. Instead, this black shadow reached form behind her.

She was still unconscious, but her mind was at work. Slowly, everything that was dark, it started to infest in her mind. She watched as the light was snuffed out by something new, something much more powerful.

Alisa lay on the cold grass below her. She wasn't murmuring anymore but that didn't stop them. Fenray was tapping her face trying to get her to wake up saying her name over and over. Alisa didn't even realize she had fallen asleep.

She tried to wake up, she thought about reality, but her mind wasn't ready.

She was standing. She could feel herself standing in the black shadow. The little Eevee life source still glowed against her wish.

"Darkness." It whispered back to her. The life source was giving over, to the thing that crept in her heart the whole time. Darkness.

Alisa felt frightened. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was staring at the very makings of her body and mind. Her life source was practically staring at her in the face.

The shadow crept over her face, she was scared and blinked waving her paw for the smoke to go away.

She happened to blink. Instantly the life source changed.

The one before it was a shining light. It illuminated the ground around her and she felt energy pouring out from it. She had grown up with the familiar thing in her chest since she was born. Now, she was just able to stare at it directly though. She wondered, what part of her did she represent while standing here

The life source blinked. Alisa couldn't believe her eyes.

Now, it was the exact opposite. the shining light switched to an orb. A dark pulsing orb. The material inside swished about as the smoke crawled towards it. IT wasn't even smoke, it was cold and rubbed against her fur where she stood, straining to get towards the orb.

It pulled on her. She looked down as her paws disappeared from her sight. As the ground around faded black like ink in a tub of water. Slowly, everything that had light was being absorbed by the orb.

She stared at it, the huge thing in front of her. There was no light, but she could feel it's energy. It was sucking in light. It made it disappear. It turned it black like thick intangible smoke. She still remembered her Eevee's light. This was something else. This was deep inside her.

Alisa looked back down. She couldn't see her paws. What light that existed on her was gone now. She was invisible, the orb continued to pull on everything around her.

It was just starting up. It was the first cranks of an engine. Now, it was ready to work.

The orb had enough, the shadows leaked through. With no noise, the dark smoke rushed out and flew where the orb directed it.

Alisa tried to run, she tried to move. There was nothing to see but she could feel it as the cloud slowly flowed towards her. It reached her paws and slowly crept up her fur. She could feel darkness overcoming her.

It made her think. It wasn't cold like smoke. It was sticky and thick. It crawled up her paws like some kind of cursed material.

It was darkness. Just pure Darkness. Alisa blinked. She stood up in surprise as the material coated her mind.

She blinked. Wait a minute, she knew that feeling. When it hit her paws she shuddered awake and stared at them in wonder. The liquid poured it's way around her and into her fur honey spreading fast.

It was different. She lifted her paws in the darkness and stared at it. It was wet and dripped from her paws. It slowly climbed up her fur. It made her feel comfortable.

"That's right Alisa." The orb whispered to her. She stared at it in wonder as more of the black liquid poured out. "How do you feel?" The darkness crept up closer to her mind, it reached through her heart into her fur and climbed up as it dripped from her paw onto the ground around her.

She blinked. She even smiled.

"Umbreon." She whispered. This, this stuff was the makings of an Umbreon. It was pure darkness. Darkness to the utmost extent. It wasn't even black, it was just darkness.

The last of the black liquid climbed up her fur, it covered her tail and dripped endlessly on the ground. It snuffed the air out around her as it flowed freely.

She wasn't in her body, but she was in her life source. With the final recognition, her life source was complete. It had done it's job. Both her heart and her mind accepted the new power. Subconsciously, deep inside her mind and heart, her life source had changed. It infested her old Eevee mind and turned it into the dark sticky mess she stood in now.

She blinked. She was lying on the grass and Fenray was screaming at her.

"Alisa! Alisa!" He smacked her again hitting her cheek.

"Ow!" Alisa jumped up and tackled him. Fenray was so surprised he nearly he squeaked in horror.

"Alisa?" He asked. She stood over him wondering what the heck he was doing hitting her face.

Alisa stood there. She stared at her Eevee paws. She stared at Fenray's panicking face below her where she had him strangled.

Wait, was it real then? She looked down and saw her brown fur. Just below her face she could barely spot the white fluff.

"What, what happened?" She asked. She climbed off Fenray who was finally able to breath again and stood back a few feet. Alisa noticed that Fenara was standing there the whole time staring at them.

Fenara had her eyes crossed. "Alisa? Are you feeling ok?"

Alisa laughed. "What? Of course." She had her ego to defend. She felt like a nervous wreck but she couldn't' show that. She wondered what had happened but whatever was left of the black sticky stuff, it was gone now. At least, she thought so.

Fenray got up. "Are you sure? You're acting kind of strange."

Alisa made her ears go back up even though she was scared. She tried to show confidence. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." No she wasn't. What had happened to her?

Fenara laughed. "Sure. Do you even remember what happened?"

Alisa thought about it. What did happen? She was staring at something. Something that was shiny. Then suddenly it turned black and overtook her, she could still remember the sticky material that covered her, making her feel like... Darkness.

She blinked. She didn't feel it before, her mind concluded it was normal. But now that she actually thought about it...

Her life source. It felt like darkness. An orb of black sticky smoke was swirling around in her chest. She could feel it like some kind of virus.

The life source that she knew, the small lingering light... It was gone. The orb inside her chest had completely replaced it instead.

More importantly, her mind felt filled. Filled with nothing but, darkness.

Something stirred. She squeaked when her heart suddenly felt the material spreading out. It, it was changing her.

She shoved her paw to her chest. She hoped it wasn't visible. "I'm fine guys, alright?" She whined backing up from the two Fennekins. She tried not to scream as the material climbed around. She could feel the smoke getting into her heart and into her blood system.

Fenara realized that Alisa didn't even answer her question. She was acting very strange. It didn't look like it, but she hoped this wasn't her bloodlust acting up again.

Fenray stepped forward. Alisa stepped back.

"Look. Just, just go away." Alisa whined. She even growled a bit. Her hope was that this wouldn't make her suspicious and they'd just leave her in peace.

It did the opposite. The two Fennekins stepped closer.

"Are you ok?" Fenara asked. Her head was tilted sideways in concern, her ears were down. "Alisa? Do you need help?"

"We can find Shadow." Fenray proposed. Immediately Alisa's ears popped up.

Her father? "No!" She quickly answered. "No. No please, don't."

Fenray shrugged. "Sorry. I was just trying to help." He turned towards Fenara hoping she would be able to say something comforting.

Fenara had her eyes crossed. Why was Alisa... Was she trying to cover her chest?

"Um, Alisa?" She walked up closer. She was less than a foot away from the Eevee now. "Alisa? Are you hurt?" She pointed to her chest.

It was the scariest thing. Her life source was pulling. It was fighting and thrashing about inside Alisa, shoving her paw over her heart did nothing to stop the blackness from trying to ooze out.

When Fenara brought her paw close enough, when it was just inches from Alisa's heart, she could feel it.

Something was pulling. It was sucking, she stared at her paw as the shadow on it stretched.

She flinched and jumped back. What the heck was that?

"Alisa?" Fenara jumped back and stood up. Her tail stood tall, her instincts were ready to fight or flee.

Now, no matter what Alisa told her friends, they knew something was wrong. She moved eyes between the two Fennekins. She could feel the orb pushing harder. It was leaking into her paw from where she pressed it.

It was, so unfamiliar. It was darkness, it wasn't normal.

Alisa started to cry. She could feel it. "Please. Please help me."

Fenray stood up alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Alisa whined. She had to shove two paws over her heart now to keep it still. It actually stopped the flowing for a bit when she dragged her claws across her fur.

"Quit resisting." Her instincts told her. In response it just pushed harder.

"Alisa. Are you hurt?" Fenara asked. She started to twitch in her tail and ears.

Alisa shook her head. She shut her eyes and braced for it. Any second now, she couldn't resist much longer.

The two Fennekins backed up. Fenara watched as her shadow literally stretched closer to the Eevee. She could feel it pulling. Fenray was about to run for his life.

Alisa couldn't take it. She dropped to the ground and curled up tight. It stopped the flowing for just a little longer.

It was scary. The light around her was being pulled together. The orb in her chest felt unfamiliar. She may have chosen it, but this new thing was like a shark in a pool of fish. It was just devouring her soul bit by bit.

"Please." Alisa begged to no one in particular. "Please. Make it stop." She curled up into a ball and wished for her mother.

Fenray was now concerned. He ignored the weirdness and ran up to his friends side.

"No Fenray." Fenara tried. He was already by Alisa's side. She was too scared to move any further.

Fenray touched her fur. Instantly he felt cold, the blood inside his paw froze and his instincts twitched in fear.

He backed away slowly. "What's, what's happening?" He asked staring at Alisa. He lifted his paw off the ground as the blood slowly crept back to it.

Alisa was a scared for her life. She was resisting, just a moment longer! She curled up tighter and tried to fight the orb in her chest. She may have chosen it, but it was too unfamiliar to give in.

"Come on Alisa. Don't resist." It asked her kindly. The chilling voice of the black orb sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't resist Alisa. Don't resist." It pushed just a little bit harder.

That was it. Alisa could've tried harder, but subconsciously she wanted the darkness to come. Her Eevee mind said no but even that was giving in to her new fear.

She stopped shivering. She opened her eyes. She had forgotten how much she liked darkness.

"Good." Her instincts whispered. The black orb got to work. "I always knew you wanted to be an Umbreon."

Alisa blinked. It wasn't different, the voice inside her was there the whole time. It was her original life source, just... Improved to be how she always dreamed.

She listened closer, when she brought her head up, she noticed that both Fenray and Fenara were gone.

"Change." The voice whispered. Her mind didn't disagree. "Tell me Alisa. Have you always wanted to feel darkness?"  
Alisa gulped. She nodded her head even though the voice was in her head. The black smoke crept up to her mind slowly leaking in.

It wasn't because of the smoke. It was because as soon as she could think, she always wanted to be an Umbreon. Alisa listened to the orb in her chest, because it was an Umbreon talking to her. It was her, her new life source.

"Good." The orb broke free. It did it's work. Starting with her form. Alisa didn't resist. She sat and waited. She was finally becoming an Umbreon. "One with darkness."

...

"Dad! Dad!" Fenara screamed out into the night. Her and Fenray were running back across the grass together trying to find someone they knew. Someone they trust.

Luckily for her, Tailo was searching for them. He had lost their tracks hours ago and headed the wrong direction never making it to the cubs in his search. He stopped searching with his nose to the ground.

His ears shot straight up. His instincts kicked in. He heard the faintest cry for help out in the field.

"Dad!"

He heard it again. His ears twitched towards the sound.

He had never heard it like this before. Sometimes Fenara would complain about grounding or sometimes she would be happy when calling for him. This was something else.

It was a cry for help. It was desperate cry for help like her life was in danger.

"Fenara!" He screamed out across the night. He didn't waste another second. He ran straight for his cub.

Fenara was worried. "Fenray?" She asked sitting still on the grass. The two cubs had ran out as far as they could before they got tired. Their ears were tight against their head from the cold wind. "Fenray. What was wrong with her?"  
He was still staring at his paw. It felt cold. He could've sworn the color on it was more faded than normal like the life was being sucked out of it. Slowly, it was returning but somehting had pulled the light away from it.

Fenray shook his head. "I don't know. Is she ok?"

Fenara didn't know either. The two of them had yelled for their parents for long enough, they hoped that they had heard them.

Shadow was first to arrive. He instantly knelt down close to the cub.

"Fenara?" He whispered. He quickly looked her up and down. She didn't look hurt. Nor did Fenray but what did the Umbreon know. "Fenara! What's wrong?"

She tried to speak but found it difficult. Shadow realized that both his cubs were gone also. Jake and Alisa weren't here.

Tailo finally arrived. Shadow jumped past the cubs and scanned the fields from where he was. Every second he spent searching was another second that they could be in danger!

Tailo grabbed Fenara by her ears. He yanked her in close and held her tight against his chest.

The poor father was crying his heart out. "Arceus! Fenara. Please don't scare me like that."

Fenara wanted to speak. But being close to her father made her much calmer. She smiled feeling that she was finally safe from all the chaos before.

Fenray spoke up. "Um, Tailo. Something's wrong with Alisa."

Everyone stopped. They stared right at Fenray.

Tailo waited for an answer but the cub was too scared. "Fenray? What's going on? Why were you screaming for help?"

"Um," Fenray pulled on his ear. How was he supposed to explain this without getting in trouble? He wasn't even sure what happened.  
"Well, we met up together, back in the field." He pointed towards his home again. "And then, well, we decided..."  
"Fenray. Where's Alisa!" Both Tailo and Shadow interrupted. Fenara still snuggled up close to her warm father trying to calm herself down. Her thoughts weren't on the problem at hand.

Fenray pointed behind him. "She's back there, but..."

Shadow didn't waste a second. He darted across the fields heading even farther out. He didn't even stop to question why the cubs were out this far in the first place.

Tailo stayed close to the two young cubs. It was his job now to protect them until they got back to the pack safe.

"Fenray?" He got low and pulled the cub close to his side. It was way to dark out now for them to be out here alone. Tonight even seemed darker than usual, it wasn't right. His instincts were nervous. "Fenray? What happened to Alisa?"

Fenray looked up. He tried to tell the truth.

"She um, she..." He held up his paw. It felt normal now, but he still remembered the sense perfectly. It was like the light inside him was being pulled out.

"Well, she's very cold."

...

Alisa didn't know what to do. She lay still in her curled up ball as her instincts took over.

"An Umbreon." Her instincts were talking to her. It was like they were sitting down in front of her trying to calm her down. "Do you know what an Umbreon loves?" It asked her.

Alisa looked up. There was nothing in front of her.

"Darkness?" She guessed.

She was dead right. The darkness started to seep in.

The orb in her heart was more powerful than she thought. the light on her paws started to fade.

Alisa jumped up and stared at it. The orb in her heart was filling up. It swished about in her chest. The black smoke swirled about and the rest of it was just being stuffed inside with the cold sticky darkness around it.

She stared at her paws, the light was fading. The shadows on her paws grew longer and darker, there was no light left.

The rest of her faded darker, it didn't stop there.

"Darkness is key." Her instincts told her as it worked simultaneously. "With darkness you can hide. With darkness you have much more power."

Alisa looked below her. The shadows of the grass grew longer. The colors faded to black with no light present.

"Darkness?" She asked looking around her. The darkness was spreading.

"With darkness Alisa," Her instincts explained. "We can make you like one. You are one with darkness."

It repeated itself. It repeated itself while the dark light drained into her orb the whole time. She could feel it penetrating her chest and filling up inside her heart. She felt more alive with each shadow that drained into her life source. The light around her was fading. She could barely see anymore but she could definitely feel it.

Alisa listened. She felt like each time it called to her, her instincts were really getting at something else. She was too curious to know what her life source was saying to try and resist. Besides, her instincts felt good. She chose this, she knew very well what she had chosen. It was darkness.

Her life source worked further. It pulled in the light from around her. The air around her turned stale and dark with no more light feeding it.

"Look at the moon." The voice asked.

Alisa did. She turned around and stared at the bright orb in space.

It had so much light for her to take. Her instincts filled up by the minute as the darkness around her spread. She sucked in the life from the moon.

Her instincts were strong. It wasn't just the light from the ground, the very air around her grew too thick to see through. Darkness pulled itself closer and closer.

Alisa looked around. She couldn't see anything anymore, shadows around her just merged into one thing, it was like a giant black cloud settled on her and infested in her.

"Don't resist." The orb told her. Alisa sat down and listened.

"You are one with Darkness." The orb told her. "Darkness is your friend."  
Alisa shook her head. This black stuff around her wasn't familiar.

"Well, we can fix that." Her instincts chuckled. The orb inside her swished about.

Alisa didn't know how much was in there. When it leaked free, it was concentrated and directed. It didn't waste an ounce of it's energy. She couldn't tell if it was full or empty, all she could tell was that there was a lot of nothing in there. Darkness didn't take up room, she could store as much as she needed inside it.

Alisa correlated the feeling. Her ears shot up in surprise.

The darkness in her chest was similar to the Shadow ball she had launched a hundred times before. She stood up surprised. She had used this stuff before?

The orb continued. "Darkness is powerful. Darkness is key." Alisa drilled it into her brain. Every open gap of her mind got to work by thinking about darkness. The thoughts were so strong, it was becoming common knowledge. Everyone knew darkness was strong right? How could they not? She could feel it everywhere. It seemed impossible to think before that she didn't know about this stuff.

Alisa lay low to the ground. It made her happy to crouch in the grass, inside the shadows.

"Darkness." The orb continued. "Darkness, is you."

Alisa blinked. Wait, she was darkness?

The orb started it's work. the cold black smoke inside her rushed to her paws from her life source.

Alisa looked down. She could barely make out the grass below her, but her paws were more interesting now instead.

Where the black smoke collected, her paws started to change. The tips of her paw fur started turning black. It leaked through her fur. The smoke gathered so strongly there that it was impossible to resist anything else. Her paws were turning into the thick gathered material. It was so strong, it felt no different. She wasn't made of smoke, it wasn't even smoke. It was just pure darkness. Her paws were turning into the stuff.

Alisa's eyes shot wide. The smoke continued to gather.

"Darkness is you." The orb told her. "Darkness is there." It pushed to her paws even stronger. There was enough darkness stored in her heart to make the whole field black a thousand times over.

The force going to her paws, the darkness, Alisa gulped. She could feel the energy swirling around. It wasn't like Jake's electric attacks where the electricity coursed through her fur for a couple minutes, her very DNA was becoming like the thick substance. It wasn't just there, it was turning her.

It spread. The brown fur gave into the dark calling and turned even blacker. It reached past her paw and into her arm.

Alisa held her paw up. She watched as the pink pads on the bottom changed. Pink was nothing compared to the darkness around her. The colors all merged into one.

"Darkness." She said to herself. This, this paw right here, it was darkness to the extreme. This was darkness. She could feel it in her paw.

The orb worked further. Another channel bled straight to her face from the orb.

Alisa flinched. The thick smoke gathered at her nose.

She tried to look down. She tried to narrow her eyes and see it. Her Eevee nose was already black but this color was something else. The brown furs on her muzzle started to change.

"Do you know what darkness smells?" The orb asked her. It was educating her with every second on how to be an Umbreon.

Alisa blinked. Smell, could she... Smell darkness?

"Yes." Her instincts called to her. Her nose was already black, it was bleeding into her eyes. "Smell Alisa. Try it."  
She took a whiff. She jumped back in surprise, the smoke continued to gather inside her.

She could smell twice as well. Just because it was night, just because things here had darkness, she could smell them all.

Her face was nearly complete. She looked down to find that both her paws were already black. No, they were worse than that, they were even darker.

She turned around and looked at her waist. The fur was quickly turning. The smoke rushed to the area and the orb wasn't even the slightest bit empty.

"You are darkness Alisa." It said as it continued to change. "Do you know what Darkness sees?"  
Alisa looked ahead of her. As far as she knew, she couldn't see anything. It was too dark to tell.

Her instincts chuckled. "You're eyes are darkness, but you must reflect light to see. It is necessary." It began it's changes.

The smoke disappeared from her eyes. Alisa flinched because everything else was becoming obsessed with it but her eyes lacked it.

Her eyes shone red. Whatever light hit them quickly bounced off and fled. When she looked around, she could tell the difference between darks and lights. Everything to her was measured by how much darkness it had.

She wondered. She blinked again. Where her eyes red? Umbreon's had red eyes. Were hers actually shining in the night.

She smiled. This, this was too cool. Darkness was fantastic. She loved it.

Her tail twitched. The last part part turned black and she turned around surprised. Her red eyes glared at it.

"Almost done." Her mind told her. It had covered most of the senses. Alisa was thinking like an Umbreon even more now.

"How does darkness react?" It asked her.

Alisa lay low to the ground. Darkness liked to hide.

"Exactly." The orb educated her. The smoke swirled about to the rest of her body, it poured endlessly.

Alisa looked down. Her paws were growing. Her blacker than night paws were becoming larger.

The fur of an Eevee didn't fit darkness. Darkness was quick and formed. It didn't need extra coating to hinder it. The orb got to work and the black liquid seeped into her fur. It shrunk and pulled tight against her skin. There was still fur. Simply because the darkness had gathered there and made it exist. It wasn't so much fur to Alisa as it was concentrated power. The liquid was so thick that it gave her a coating across her entire body.

Alisa felt herself getting taller. She stared down in wonder.

Her paws were taking shape. The limbs grew longer, the fur grew shorter, the muscles inside were fed the black smoke and they reacted by changing into it, something that was one with darkness. They became vigilant, aware, stronger. They pushed down harder and tensed ready to react.

Alisa looked at her paws against the ground. Her limbs grew longer, her paws grew smaller.

"What? Why?"  
"Because darkness is quick." The orb inside told her. Alisa thought about it. Her limbs were longer, but everything on them wasn't like an Eevee anymore. Eevee's just gathered muscle over time, hers were positioned correctly. . She already felt stronger just standing here. She even felt lighter. With every passing thought, she reminded herself of darkness more and more.

Her white neck fur disappeared. She squeaked in horror.

"but, but, my mane."

"Darkness." The orb told her. "Umbreon's have no mane, it's a distraction."  
Alisa felt for her neck. Her small paw felt completely different on her elongated neck. There was no fur, it was gone. Only the dark small strands that clenched tight against her fur. She felt like one with darkness even more. She could fell it around her, on her...

She blinked. It wasn't feeding into her. She was creating it. She was the darkness. She was so full of it that the light ran in fear. Alisa looked down at her black paws again.

She smiled. She liked the darkness. Mane or not, this was so much better.

Her face changed. The nose pushed out just ever so slightly. Her black ears pulled down against her head. Even if they rose up, they would still be low to her head in hiding.

She wasn't sure. It was different, maybe she should've chosen differently. Darkness still felt foreign. Was she one with it yet?

"You know how darkness thinks?" The orb asked her. Alisa listened hoping this knew body would make sense. It felt so unfamiliar, she wanted to be familiar with it.

"Darkness thinks like you." It told her. "You are darkness."  
Alisa didn't get it. What did it mean?

"It's in you Alisa." She felt her tail take it's final form but she didn't even bother to turn around. This voice was too interesting.

"Try it Alisa. Try Darkness."

She crouched low to the ground. She wasn't used to having to duck so far, her new paws felt too different. Was this natural?

Darkness? How could she try darkness? The only thing she knew was the orb inside her.  
"Try it." It asked her. "Try something dark. You're an Umbreon, you love darkness."  
Alisa wasn't sure. Did she really love darkness? She, she still thought like an Eevee.

She knew something that was dark. A Shadow ball. Just like before. She could try a Shadow ball.

She closed her red eyes and thought. Naturally her back legs tensed and she knelt her head down low.

Before, as an Eevee, she had to gather whatever energy she had to make the small ball. A normal life source found it difficult to connect with the dark material that dark types loved.

Now, Alisa opened her eyes. It was so natural. The orb inside her chest poured the material out with no energy wasted at all.

She stared in front of her as the orb started to appear. The thick black and purple smoke started to swirl about.

She stared at it in wonder. It looked, so familiar.

"Shadow ball." Her instincts told her. "This is familiar."

Alisa nodded. The ball disappeared. She simply had to wish and it was gone.

Her tail twitched. Her smile formed. Was this it? Or was there more?

Her mind was fixed. After a small Shadow ball, after feeling so much control, what else could she do? Being an Eevee felt like nothing to this. She felt very powerful, the darkness was at her command as it swirled around inside her heart.

Alisa couldn't believe it. Her strongest of tackles as an Eevee were like a tap to the shoulder. Now, she felt like she could punch through walls. She felt so different. Her muscles were twice as strong, her body felt twice as light.

"Darkness." She whispered. As if on command, the light faded and she crept low.

What was she thinking before? This, this was so much better.

She knelt low to the ground. Her white teeth showed in her smile as she studied the darkness around her, connecting with it.

She felt for her instincts. She finally understood the voice inside her. It was one of power. One of a hunger driven power and force that she never knew.

She realized, it was still her. It was the Eevee side of her that could never get out. The darkness didn't just appear there, it had been in her the whole time. She was made for this.

"Good." The voice no longer scared her. She listened knowing it was the same thing as before, just released as it should be.

"Good. One more thing."

Alisa blinked. She felt something tickling on her forehead. Certain parts of her fur felt the same way.

She looked down. Little rings on her tight black fur started to emerge. The fur glowed.

"The moon." Her instincts called to her. "Never forget the moon."  
She looked up. The light from the moon was causing this.

The rings formed. It was the only sign of light on her besides her glowing red eyes. The rings reacted to the moon's light, it wasn't in her control. She could just feel the familiar yellow glow shine from her fur. One large ring on her head. Two more from her ears. One small one matching her thin tail. Her paws lit up from the light coming from the ones on her limbs.

They glowed, she couldn't control it. She was so happy that they just burst to life with joy. She felt so powerful. How had she not known about this before?

Alisa stood up. Instinctively it felt wrong since she loved to hide but it was ok. She was pretty sure nothing else was out here.

Slowly, her instincts went back into her subconscious. She could hear it calling like it did before only fainter. It kept telling her, "Darkness. Darkness. You are one with darkness."

She smiled. She liked the darkness. Every inch of her brain was filled with the thick material. The orb inside her wasn't even the least bit drained. Wherever her paws walked, small bits of light pulled into it continuously filling it up. She felt like the orb inside her could launch Shadow ball a thousand times over if willing, and she would still be fine.

Alisa looked around her. The unnatural darkness in the air started to dissipate and her normal mind returned. She was reminded of everything she knew, along with the constant begging of darkness.

Wait a minute. Her smile disappeared. She was still out here? Alone? Fenara and Fenray were gone.

Alisa started to panic. Instead of her ears going up, the rings started to glow to comfort her in the night. She looked around her worriedly.

What was she supposed to do? Does she find them? Would they even recognize her?

She looked down at her paws. She couldn't show this. Without even thinking she wanted to hide.

Her nose twitched. She shot straight to the ground. Something familiar was out here.

Her rings stopped glowing, the darkness came back around her. She could sense things through it with her strong mind, it wasn't a threat, the black darkness was practically telling her where everything was.

This one was harder to detect. She had to close her eyes and think.

She heard it. A paw step. Instantly her mind knew how far away it was. The lack of darkness where it stood was evident, she could sense it's position and barely smell it too. Not enough to recognize it though.

She wondered, was it a threat? She tried to think on what she felt. These new senses in her were hard to read, they were mysterious like the night around her. It was just like her own mind now, mysterious.

She tried to listen. The orb inside was getting worried. Maybe she should flee.

But she was a strong type. She could face it. Her mind may have changed but her fearless attitude remained the same. So, she crept forward cautiously towards whatever she had heard.

As she got closer. She realized this was a serious problem. The darkness around the object wasn't just different like she felt, it was actually being repelled. This new thing was working off light.

Whatever it was. She ready to show it what a true dark type could do. The orb inside her chest was just begging to be used. She wondered how many Shadow balls she could launch before finally felt weak. She guessed that would never happen.

She would take this new thing on. She stopped walking, she lay low to the ground. She just spotted the Pokemon out in the grass.

...

Shadow had been searching tirelessly. He ran a short distance where the cubs pointed and then scanned the ground around him.

It was weird. His instincts told him something was wrong. His rings stopped glowing in his aid to search and he knelt low to the ground.

The darkness crawled it's way past him. The shadows grew longer.

He knew this feeling. So much Darkness in one place, something was evolving.

It was probably another Pokemon. Something he couldn't take on right now. Something that was a threat.

He slowly walked closer when Tailo was suddenly at his side.

"Shadow. Did you find her?" He asked ignoring the fact that he was trying to hide.

Shadow didn't even answer. "Tailo. Can you feel it?"

He looked at him weirdly. It was then that he noticed his friend was trying to stay low.

Tailo shook his head. He crouched lower hoping that what he feared wasn't here. This didn't feel like her though.

Shadow kept explaining. He remained unmoving. "Something's wrong Tailo."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen." Shadow interrupted. "Us dark types? We can feel darkness. This, this is something else. It's bright, and it's close." He couldn't quite place it because he was too far away. It wasn't familiar, was it?

Tailo was still confused. The night around him looked just the same. He didn't even realize how little light there was.

Shadow continued. He looked right at his friend. "We should be careful. Something's out there. I don't think it's alone either." He could just sense it now. The darkness told him so. Were there two things or just one really confusing light and darkness type?

Tailo nodded. As they had trained many times before, they crept forward slowly in unison trying to stay hidden. They were good, any dark type would be lucky just to spot Tailo. They would never find Shadow since he was a natural.

They kept going forward, Alisa from the other end kept making her way too. Naturally, Shadow was much better from experience but the two weren't far away from each other. They were completely oblivious, heading towards the same source.

...

Alisa kept stalking. She was much closer to whatever it was in front of her. She could just barely make it out in the grass.

"Look at you. You're so dumb."

Alisa stopped walking. Her rings started to glow. Jake?

"Just, just remember what she said." Jake kept talking to himself. It wasn't very bright and his fur was hard too see in the darkness. "Just remember. Don't let..."

"Jake?" Alisa asked. She stood up from hiding.

Jake jumped in surprise. He turned to see an Umbreon staring right at him, ten feet away. How did he not sense her there?

He didn't recognize her. This Umbreon was small but was still a threat. Not to mention it was the middle of the night and he was tired already.

"Jake? It's you!" Alisa jumped up and ran towards him.

Jake had just enough time to react. He screamed and shot a weak thunderbolt right at the Umbreon.

Alisa fell to the ground. She winced as her face skid across the ground. It didn't hurt as bad as she remembered but still felt like she had been fried. Her legs were twitching now and she couldn't stand.

Jake giggled. "Oops. Um, sorry." He laughed his usual laugh.

Alisa took her time. She slowly stood up and looked at her brother. He flinched when he met the Umbreon's red eyes. They were scary, it reflected his yellow light right back at him.

"What did you do that for!" Alisa whined. Arceus, that had hurt.

Jake giggled. This Umbreon seemed like a friend but he still didn't know. "Sorry. You scared me. I don't mean any harm."

Alisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well in case you didn't realize, it hurt a lot! Thanks jerk." She stuck out her tongue.

Jake paused. That action was so familiar. He stopped and stared at the Umbreon.

The Umbreon wasn't finished. "You could've just tackled me or something. Now my fur's all twitchy because of you!" Alisa shuddered when a spark of electricity leapt off her tail. She hated how electric types did that where they left an aftershock of sparks in your fur. This wasn't the first time Jake had shocked her.

"Just look at me." Alisa complained. She sat down and stared at her paws. The small furs were standing on end like a porcupine.

Jake stared at her in wonder. It, it couldn't be?

Alisa tried to groom her paw and get the fur down but it was hopeless. Besides, she had so much fur to cover now, she was much larger than before.

She rolled her eyes and stood back up. Her new paws practically jumped up with excitement.

"Listen. We should head back. I think the whole pack is probably searching for us now." Alisa advised. She met her brother's eyes. He stared at her like he was dumbstruck.

Alisa waited for his response. She rolled her eyes and waited for Jake to respond since he just stood there.

She sighed and looked up annoyed. "Come on Jake. We don't have much time. Dad's going to kill us."

That was it. Jake jumped back in surprise and stared at the eyes. His mind finally made the connection.

"Sis?" He whispered as quietly as he could. Was, was this really his sister?

Alisa looked surprised. "Wait. You, you don't recognize me?"

It was still the same voice. The same annoying voice that he grew up with every day. Jake stared at the Umbreon in wonder.

"Sis, sister? Alisa?" He whispered.

Alisa laughed. She sat down knowing this would be weird for him but couldn't help but think that this was awesome.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Jake took a step forward.

Jake was speechless. This, this couldn't be his sister. Yet the way she acted was exactly the same.

"Yes Jake." Alisa acknowledged. She stood up proud. "I evolved." She stood tall with her rings glowing.

Jake was still speechless. He took a step forward again.

"You, you couldn't have." He was starting to get frightened.

Alisa red eyes narrowed on his. "Why? What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Of course Jake liked it! If that one thought wasn't on his mind, he would've tackled her and cheered all night long over something so extraordinary.

"But..." Jake didn't say it. He had been debating this the whole time.

When the Ninetales took him into her cave. She did a lot of talking. A lot of talking.

The whole time he tried to convince himself that what she was saying couldn't be true. No Pokemon could grant wishes, that just wasn't possible.

But here stood his sister, matching his own height. It wasn't her that scared him. It was the fact that the Ninetales was telling the truth. Alisa had evolved, just like she predicted.

That Ninetales, everything she had said was true.

"Oh no." Jake whispered. He gulped.

"What's wrong brother?" Alisa asked. She didn't even realize how funny it was to be staring at him at his own height.

Jake didn't answer. He shook his head. He had to force the idea out of his head.

"It's, it's nothing." He said to himself. He just remembered her few rules and then forgot the rest on purpose.

He looked back up. His sister, was a freaking Umbreon!

"Alisa?" He smiled. He smiled even wider. "You, you evolved!"

Alisa smiled. She got ready to leap at him. What better way to show her brother how she felt than tackle him flat and launch a Shadow ball in his face.

"Let's go brother! I get first hit." She cheered and then got ready to jump.

Jake saw it coming. His face turned mortified.

"DON'T!" He screamed ducking low to the ground. His cry echoed in the night.

Alisa stopped where she was. She stood back up slowly from her crouching position. She had been seconds from touching her brother. Jake opened his eyes seeing that she had hesitated. That was too close.

She stared at her brother weird. "Jake? Are, are you alright?"

Jake realized it was over. He stood back up and took a few steps back.

"Sis? Please, listen." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be congratulating her on her evolution, or crying over what he had heard before.

Alisa did listen. She sat down confused.

Before Jake could explain though, he heard a soft noise off to his right. He looked over.

Alisa was surprised. Even her senses didn't catch them. She immediately noticed two Pokemon watching her and her brother.

She beamed in a smile. Her rings lit up to life. "Shadow!"

She ran right up in front of him and knelt down. Shadow was so surprised by the unknown Pokemon he nearly hit the Umbreon in the face and ran for his life.

He looked at the smiling girl in front of him, he glanced up at Jake was still shocked with surprise.

Shadow looked at her again. Her smile started to disappear.

"Dad. It's me." Alisa whispered.

Shadow knew it right away. He stared at her in wonder.

Tailo just figured it out too. "Alisa?" They asked in unison.

Alisa smiled. She jumped up and tackled her father flat.

Shadow wasn't expecting it. The hit was so sudden and strong it nearly made him black out. Alisa was just wanting to play.

"Look at me." She yelled in glee. "Look. Look! Can you feel it too?"  
Shadow was confused. "Um, feel what Alisa?" He still couldn't believe this was his daughter. He tried to hold back his excitement while his daughter explained.

"The darkness dad." Alisa complained. She shoved her paws against his cheeks. "Can you feel the darkness? It's everywhere!" She screamed it in his face hugging him tightly. She was so obsessed with it. Darkness was so cool!

Shadow stood still. Alisa realized what she was doing. She may have been obsessed with it but this was probably a little awkward for him while she sat on top of him and squished his cheeks together. Oops.

Shadow didn't think so at all. He moved Alisa's paws from his face as she sat on top of him comfortably.

"You, you evolved." Shadow smiled with so much happiness, it was unbelievable.

Shadow was so happy. He had been waiting for this day forever. He had been waiting countless years, this was the mark in time every father dreamed of.

He didn't care if she was an Umbreon, or even if she had the bloodlust. He cried with happiness.

"Alisa! You evolved!" He jumped off and tackled his daughter flat, showing her how a true Umbreon makes a tackle.

The two continued playing, they laughed their hearts out trying to hit the other with their black paws.

Tailo smiled. So this, this was what all the commotion was about. Fenray and Fenara had gotten worked up over this, he could see why it scared them.

He forgot about his thoughts of, "her." She was obviously not present at the time.

He looked over. Jake was trying to escape.

"Hey?" He called. Jake stopped walking. Tailo ran up to his side.

"Hey, Jake? Are you ok? Fenara and Fenray are safe. Don't worry about them, we've already found everyone." Tailo hoped that would comfort him. He thought he was trying to look for his friends.

It wasn't that. Jake was actually hoping to escape. He wasn't sure if it was for a moment, or for forever.

Jake couldn't even meet Tailo's eyes. He sat down and stared at the ground. The weight he was carrying was too strong to ignore, it pushed him down below the dirt.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Tailo asked concerned. "Aren't you happy about your sister?"  
Jake laughed once. He even let a tear loose. "Very." He replied.

Tailo didn't get it. "Well then, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Jake let his fear infest inside him. He sucked it up and refused to show it. He couldn't' tell Tailo. He couldn't tell anyone, maybe his sister at some point but right now, no one could know.

Tailo wasn't sure. He reached up to touch Jake's head like he did to comfort his daughter when she was sad. His fur was shining bright for the middle of the night. It was almost unnatural.

He saw it coming. He flinched and backed away just before Tailo could touch him. He stood still growling at the Fennekin.

Tailo pulled his paw back. Jake looked ok, but deep down, he was definitely hiding something. Why had he refused to be touched? He looked like was going to tear his paw off.

"Um, ok." Tailo stepped back a little so the Jolteon would relax. He tried to think why he would act this way.

He knew the answer. It was three in the morning now. "Jake. You're tired. We all are. Let's get some rest ok?"  
Jake nodded. He stood back up wearily. Lucky for him, Tailo turned around and walked off. The Fennekin laughed as Alisa finally got Shadow pinned only for him to throw her off easily. Even for an Umbreon, she still wasn't fully grown. Just the same size of her brother for now so Shadow could easily beat her despite her training. In a few years, Tailo imagined that she would actually be much taller than him. The thought of her being an Umbreon was just so incredible.

It was amazing! His daughter had evolved, into the same thing as him too. It fit her perfectly. They continued to chase each other as they hurried back and Tailo walked behind them since he knew if he tried running he would probably trip on a rock. It was very dark out tonight but the two Umbreon's loved it. Soon Alisa stopped trying to hit her dad and screamed everything she knew about darkness to his face, just so excited. It was all news to Tailo, but of course he could go on for fire for hours if he really wanted to. Instead, he let the Umbreon have her fun.

The minute they were out of sight, Jake collapsed to the ground.

He was so nervous. He curled his paws up tight against his head and cried.

What had she told him? When he was backed up against the wall inside her cave, it was nothing but truth to his ears. She was pointing out what he refused to hear.

"You lied to me Jake. You need time to think."  
"No, no please."

"Listen." The Ninetales in his mind crept close and spoke directly to his face.

"You will be punished. Greatly. If you can't accept the truth inside you, then I will make you see it. Out of your remorse, you will see your mother again. I can grant you that."  
Jake looked up. He didn't believe her. It was for this reason that she was talking to him in the first place.

"You are young Jolteon." The Ninetales told him. "You are too young to know differently, you think yourself an adult but you are scared to admit your fear."

Jake shoved his paws closer to his head, he pulled his claws against the side of his face. He was curled up in the grass out in the meadow alone like a helpless cub.

He remembered further. The conversation forced it's way into his head. "Jake, you are going to suffer at your wishes expense."  
Jake sat still against the wall of the cave. He wasn't sure what to do except listen and want to cry.

The Ninetales continued. "Jake. You need to learn. You need to think. I grant you time to think." With that she closed her eyes and thought.

She reached out, and put her paw on his forehead. It pushed his ears down and he flinched.

"Jake. You are young and I am sorry. Your punishment begins. You will be free when you have thought."

Jake didn't know what happened. He stood there staring at her paw with every passing second while she sat with her eyes closed. Was she cursing him? The heavy paw pushed against his head forcing his ears down.

He blinked. The movements behind her seemed more intense. He ignored the flashy tails and continued staring at the huge paw.

Suddenly, she pulled it away. He stared at it with unmoving eyes. He ignored her many tails behind her.

"What, what did you do?" He asked worriedly.

The Ninetales smiled. "You need to think Jake. I've punished you."

Jake gulped. What was she talking about? She couldn't punish him? Could she? She was just some kind of lie, it wasn't real.  
"Listen closely, I'll tell you what will become of your wish." She sat down and Jake stared at her red unmoving eyes.

"You wished for your sister to be safe. She will be. She will survive."

Jake curled up even tighter. He wished he had a tail so he could cry into it further instead of soaking his paws. The grass below him was cold and unwelcoming. He played the conversation further in his mind.

"You wished to see your mother again. This too, will happen." The Ninetales explained. She didn't smile at this.

Jake nodded. This was scaring him. It was still false, but he was getting scared. What if she was right?

The Ninetales stood up tall. Her last part was the worst news for him.

"Jake. Your sister will be safe, you will see your mother, your pack will be safe because you..." She stopped and stared at the cub.

Jake didn't care if it was real or not. He didn't want to believe this.

"Jake. They'll be safe because you won't be. You're going to die."

The rest of the conversation, Jake was hardly able to understand. He was supposed to see her everyday when the sun was at it's peak. It was her command.

Jake watched her walk away. He ignored the drawings on the wall and wished that none of this existed.

"And it is in your best interest Jake," The Ninetales turned around. "That you don't let anyone touch you. Doing so, would cause your punishment to be much more severe. Make sure no one manages to touch your fur. Your sister would be very angry if she did."  
Jake didn't get it. He watched her walk off. He stared at his paw inside the cave wondering what she meant. The light from his electric fur seemed to help illuminate the ground around him, he didn't remember it doing that. Probably because he was just so worried that the electricity was coursing through his veins.

He laughed. He forced himself to so he wouldn't cry further.

Why did it matter? It was all fake right? He started walking out towards the entrance to the cave. It wasn't real, nothing she said really mattered. He wasn't cursed and Alisa wasn't going to evolve so that meant he was safe.

...

Jake uncovered his paws. He showed his teary eyed face. His poor eyes were red with tears as he accepted the truth.

The Ninetales prophecies were coming true. Alisa had evolved. Did that mean, that he was going to die?

Nothing made sense to him anymore. No one could touch him? Why did he have to come back here every day? He hated this place!

More importantly, was the Ninetales right?

Was he really going to face death? The poor Jolteon cried further, and prayed his sister wouldn't find out. He wasn't ready for this. If that creepy Pokemon wasn't lying, how was he going to live with this for the next few days. His sister would have to find out. When was his time up?

No, he stood up defiantly. It was all lies. He wasn't going to die.

He ran back to the pack hoping his friends were there. He was still living in denial. He knew very well, his time was coming up.

At least his sister was going to be safe. He wondered, how was it possible for him to see his dead mother? How could the Ninetales know his real future?


	32. Chapter 32

**Dang it Alisa! Just, be, QUIET!**

**-But I wasn't finished. Do you know what happens to the moon after it becomes full? It's so cool. Full moons are so much different than half moons. They...**

**Ok Alisa. I get it. You're an Umbreon now, yay! (does fake dramatic cheer) But please, for Arceus's sake, just stop talking about Darkness!**

**-Ok, ok. Sorry. I just thought maybe you'd enjoy what I had to say.**

**You've been talking for the last six hours. I wrote an entire chapter while you were rambling on about the moon and stars.**

**-Oh, really? Can I read it?**

**You can now. (Put's chapter up to read)**

**-(Reads it over) Um, that's a lot of words.**

**Yah, I know. It's almost one in the morning. (Walks off to bed)**

**Good night Alisa, don't touch anything. Are you falling asleep soon?**

**-No. Did you know that Umbreon's don't need to sleep at night? Did you know that we can also see in the dark, Oh! And we can sense things better at night too. It's so cool! I'll tell you all about it, right now! Ok?**

**No! Stop. Never mind. Just, don't break anything ok. (closes door and leaves room)**

**-(Snickers) Don't touch anything huh? You mean like this? (Types in chapter headline)**

**-There perfect, he's going to be so mad when he reads this. (updates chapter with new settings.)**

Chapter 32: Alisa and her quest for darkness and ridding the world of all evil and Team Citadel times 2! It's the best chapter ever!

But seriously it is! And this wasn't written by Alisa. I had nothing to do with this whole beginning part. I swear, it was all Jake's fault!

Always, enjoy! You might just want to skip this chapter because I'm not in it :(

Seriously, skip the chapter. You won't regret it. Go back and read the part that was about me in the last chapter. Read it. Read it again! Aren't I just the coolest?

Anyways, enjoy this new chapter. Again, I didn't mess with the title.

Sincerely, Alisa the Umbreon.

Chapter 32

The policeman walked out of the room. He casually shut the door behind him leaving the one victim inside to be alone.

The officer almost laughed but he was too exhausted. He had broken everyone from young teenage kids, to murderers on the outskirts of the city. Now, he was actually exhausted from this case and he still had nothing to show for it.

"Sorry John. I've got nothing. She's as tough as a brick." He shrugged while he held the empty clipboard in his hands. It was supposed to be full of notes. All it had on it now was the victim's name and nothing else that they already knew before.

Officer John was waiting outside the room. It was actually the hospital's small lounge room that the police had set up for an interrogation center. John wasn't used to working in here but obviously recent events made the entire police headquarters off limits so they naturally took refuge in the large hospital in the city. It helped tremendously, plenty of people were hurt from the fire and the chaos all surrounded the hospital so it was good to have most of the Silver city police there. It was the most action they had seen in a while.

John couldn't believe it. He wondered how she managed to pull it off, or better yet, what the heck for? Lauren had snuck into the headquarters in the middle of the city and destroyed the entire first floor of the building damaging the rest of the structure in flames. It was simple. Her, and another acquired bomb as Chase pointed out to the news team outside the hospital, had destroyed the entire building. It was six in the morning now with the sun barely rising and the fire crews were still working on clearing up the rubble a couple miles away where the burned building was. John gave it a full week before the largest police building in all the regions was up and running again. It was almost embarrassing but it sure made good news, something he and Chase were never too keen on doing, hence, Chase trying to shoo spectators away at this moment. Inside the hospital it was calm and the rest of the spectators should leave soon. John hoped so, he liked it when he and his squad worked unknown.

John had a thought. He took the clipboard from the officer's hand and twisted the doorknob to the hospital room where they kept the criminal. The hospital was still very busy treating people with burn wounds and helping to organize the chaos since Chase ordered it to be the headquarters for now. It was so embarrassing for the officers. Everything about this was embarrassing.

If John didn't get anything from Lauren, well, he could say goodbye to his job and the standing of the police force as the best in the world. He was smart, and John knew he could get something. Hopefully.

"Thanks, continue your post." John commanded the officer. The man nodded and walked off. Clipboard in John's hands.

Before the officer made it three steps though, John stopped and turned around. His well tuned senses managed to catch something funny in the officer's free hand.

"What is that?" John didn't hesitate to ask. The officer turned around immediately from the command.

The officer wasn't embarrassed to show it. What he had in his hand was just evidence that he wasn't able to turn in yet because the floor for stored evidence was ash now.

The officer unfurled his hand. Immediately John came over.

"Is it her's?" John asked. The officer nodded.

The man didn't even get a chance to react. John took the object in his free hand and stormed into the interrogation room without looking back, Clipboard in one hand and the small round object in the other.

The officer shrugged. He never understood the two officers in command that he worked for. Chase was creepy enough but he tried his best to stay away from John's bad side, which was really hard to tell where that was. The man was so weird.

Whatever, he shrugged and got back to his post before he got fired. There were plenty of bystanders that he had to question before the news did and all this broke free to the public. One thing Chase did always stress was security from media. Funny, the officer wondered what they had to hide in the first place.

Lauren was having a fun time. And by fun, she meant completely awful.

She had risked it all. Everything. Her plan, her freedom, her one chance to get away and it was gone. Even her life now was on the line although it wouldn't be the first time.

But, it was for a good cause, to save Jack, before the police got to him at the park.

Lauren still couldn't believe it. She folded her hands tight in her pockets and pushed against the wooden chair harder. The stress, even the idea, it was just too much to believe.

Jack, was a pokemon. It was, it was crazy!

The door opened up. Officer John walked in, fully dressed with the clipboard in his hands.

Lauren did her best to meet his eyes and read his reaction. She wasn't expecting someone so tough.

This was the third officer to come in and question her. Of course Lauren didn't say anything the entire time, using up her rights to remain silent. She was as nervous as a stray pokemon locked inside a pound cage. This place, out in public, this wasn't her home and she wouldn't dare pretend like it was normal.

She liked locked rooms, places that were dark, she liked staying up late with her dreams on paper in front of her. Here, amidst public, without faithful Jack by her side to help her out in these unknown lands, she was just a wild Pokemon in the middle of the human city.

She continued to watch John not showing any sign of her fear to him. She was tough, she was ready. If it came to a fight, she would easily win against every policeman here. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that though. Besides, they took her lighter. That severely hindered her abilities but she didn't want to show that.

Her mind, it was begging for her to get it back. "Fire!" It screamed at her. She needed fire to survive.

They might as well have taken her child, or her husband, or her arms and legs. Because that would've hurt less than this. She didn't have her lighter. the closest resemblance she had to being home and remembering who she was, was gone.

John shut the door and walked in. He never removed his eyes from Lauren, she was hard to read even for his skill set but he did sense some kind of fear, although, it didn't look like she was scared of him.

John decided to speak first standing in front of Lauren about four feet away. He slipped his hand into his back pocket expertly so his hand was free to communicate. The lighter that he took from the officer was now in his back pocket. Lauren didn't know.

John didn't need to obey the rules, he was the rules. He threw the clipboard to the ground. "You're in deep trouble you know." He stated to break the ice. Somehow, he still felt the need to treat Lauren with respect because of her young age. What was she, twenty or so? It was hard to tell, especially when no documents come up under her name when she was searched.

Lauren smiled at his dumb statement. No duh she was in trouble! As if she didn't already know that. maybe she had overestimated this officer.

"Why did you burn the building?" John asked immediately after. All he got from Lauren was a faint twitch in the eye from that statement.

Lauren didn't answer. She just smiled. Although, something faint inside her told her to watch out for John. Besides the screams for fire in her head, she heard a faint one of, "survive."

Lauren thought quickly in a split second, before John made his next response. Other officers, they weren't a problem. Her instincts cried fight all she wanted because she knew she would win, she could take him, right?

Lauren shuffled in her seat. For everyone else, her instincts yelled to fight because she would win. Here, with John? It yelled survive.

John realized she wasn't paying attention. He stepped closer and tried again.

He glanced behind him. The door was closed. It was just him and the young girl.

If he was ever going to question this mysterious girl about the video, the park even, just anything to fit another piece to the puzzle.

"Why did you burn it? Were you trying to protect someone?" John asked.

Lauren stopped smiling, she had to look up to meet John's eyes from his statement. Protect? But, how did he know about...

John was playing off his instincts, and those were almost always wrong nowadays. He could hardly hear them from what he was used to. Everything was so clouded nowadays with all the chaos.

He tried again, he had to break this barrier, his mind screamed that something was wrong with this young girl in front of him.

Lauren gave off a serious tell. She showed a faint sign of fear from his response, especially when John stepped closer and leaned in. John crossed his eyes in thought.

John thought about it. Fear to his question meant only one thing. He was right in the first place.

Wait a minute, he was right? About the park? His eyes jumped wide and he stood back.

He knew it! Something was in that park that they had left. He was so close! Lauren was making a distraction.

More importantly, she knew what she was trying to hide. He had to break it from her!

"What's out there." John demanded.

Lauren leaned back. She avoided his eyes and bit her lip.

"Tell me." John ordered. He tried not to yell just to show that he wasn't desperate in front of Lauren. No show of fear, he had to win in this argument.

Lauren had an answer. Why not confuse him with some of the truth at the same time. At least it would ease her mind. "I was protecting a friend."

John thought about it. Ok, that kind of made sense to him. Who was the friend though? Someone important? Someone she was protecting? Who!

John thought. Lauren was a loner, she abandoned her Pokemon from the video so she was completely alone.

"Was it one of your pokemon? Are they trying to escape?"

Lauren tried so hard to keep her emotions still. John was actually tearing her down. She couldn't believe it. He was spot on every time. He, he didn't know the truth did he?

John thought about it. Lauren trying to save her pokemon was preposterous, it didn't add up. No one killed people over and Eevee and Espeon.

But, he did see them out in the street, rolling around in a trashcan, and they were the same ones he saw in the video recording, and back in the laboratory during all the chaos, that little Eevee knocked him unconscious and saved her life.

There was something wrong with that fur ball, John shook his head and tried to think logically from Lauren's response. He had memorized the video tape, or what he had of it, in his head already. It still didn't add up. He was so close.

It didn't get any more coincidental than an Eevee in a trashcan at the same time that Lauren destroys a building. Lauren, was up to something. He just knew it. What was her problem?

John had a card to play. It was the faintest idea in his head, maybe threatening her would work. It usually did so why not try it here, with his taser and all the pain he could inflict when no one else was watching.

He was very good with pain. Simply because, like no one else, he was very good with what came out of his taser.

He reached into his back pocket where his taser was. He doubted threatening Lauren in a hospital room would do that much to her, she was pretty tough, worse than any criminal he had seen in a long time, but he had managed to break them all. He had yet to do so to Lauren.

He reached in and grabbed his taser. As his hand left his pocket, Lauren's lighter also fell out and bounced on the ground. The small red pokeball looking device rolled over to the corner of the room.

Lauren squeaked. Immediately her mind felt revived just by looking at it.

John completely ignored it, neglecting to see her reaction. He stepped forward leaving the round lighter on the ground. He held the taser up to Lauren's face.

He clicked it on, about a foot away from Lauren. "Listen young girl. This here, is a lot more than a taser. I'll..."

John stopped. Why was Lauren looking at the ground? She didn't even see him, or the taser just a foot away from her face.

She couldn't take her eyes off it. Her lighter. It was right there!

She, she could get free. She could flick it open and let her mind do what it does best. Fire, It was right there. There was fire!

John's smile disappeared. He looked at the lighter, then back at her. They both met eyes.

John knew the look of someone who's planning an escape. When it came to the look in Lauren's eyes, he had never been more scared to react. Lauren was planning to break free right now and that meant he was going to die.

Lauren slapped his taser and it flew out of his hand still buzzing on the wood floor. She pushed him down and leapt, straight for the round ball. John struggled but didn't fall over jumping after Lauren in one quick motion.

Lauren dived for her lighter, John tackled her first throwing her to the wall slamming her head, obviously he was much more trained than her but it was a struggle. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully while holding her entire body to the wall. In one move, he tripped her and slammed her as hard as he could against the ground. Lauren reached out for the lighter in front of her, mocking her in the corner.

It was no good, she was two feet short. She was this close. John grabbed her arm and nearly tore it off in pain.

John wasn't stupid. Lauren was struggling still.

Lauren was sure that she knocked his lighter of his hand, but John pressed down deep and a huge electric pulse shot through her body.

It was painful, the electricity climbed up immediately into her mind and made her head explode. If she could think, she would've found the way the electricity acted rather weird but the fireworks going off in her mind were more than enough to cause her pain. Just after, John reached over and grabbed his taser while Lauren remained motionless on the ground, moaning.

John got up quickly, he snatched the lighter off the ground and went to the door to leave Lauren alone. He had her lighter whether she liked it or not and he wasn't giving it back.

Lauren had been so close. "No please!" She begged.

John stopped, he turned his head.

Why did Lauren care so much for a lighter? It was no more than a cheap souvenir. She would never take her eyes off it.

John rolled his eyes. He released his hand from the doorknob. "What makes you think I'm going to give it to you?" He was so thankful that she was on the ground helpless instead of up and ready to fight. He wondered what she could do with just a simple lighter.

Lauren didn't know. She was desperate. "Please. It, it was a gift."  
"From who?" John asked. Maybe he was getting somewhere after all. He still had his hand close to the doorknob, in case she was just too desperate to try lying to him.

Lauren's instincts were begging her to be quiet and not talk about her past, but her mind needed that flame inside the small ball. It wasn't the same without it, it was the closest resemblance to who she was that she had left in this world.

She was nothing without her lighter.

"Please. My..."Lauren thought up a quick answer. It was partly truthful so it worked, "my parents gave it to me."  
John chuckled. He stood back up to leave through the door and opened the doorknob. Lauren tried to move, but her body could barely twitch let alone talk.

"Funny." John commented, walking out of the room. "We checked. There's no record of your parents. You're all alone in this world." He opened the door and stepped through shutting it behind him.

"It's not like that!" Lauren screamed before the door was shut again. John was on the other side. Now, it was definitely hopeless.

Lauren collapsed to the ground and cried. She felt so hopeless, her instincts felt so weak.

"Survive." It struggled to say to her. "John. Watch out. Survive." It wouldn't be quiet about him. All she wanted to do was see her husband and child again.

John took a moment. That was fun, and exhilarating. He made a mental note to never let Lauren see this lighter again unless he wanted to put someone down for fun. Lucky for her, he had expertly used his taser on her just enough only make her go numb. She'd probably be back up in an hour fully able to move. Maybe even sooner from how fast her mind seemed to work. It was peculiar, she almost matched his own intellect, or at least, his reaction time. She was pretty dumb to try what she did.

John smiled. His natural talent had saved his life in this place many times. He flicked the taser off in his hand and shoved into his back pocket as he had done a thousand times before.

"John. Hey John."

Chase ran up to the officer's side. Immediately John stood up tall and formal. He let the thought slide and made sure his suit was straight.

Chase was out of breath. "Listen. There's chaos here, and at the headquarters." Chase talked as if he was almost out of breath. The officer could use a good night's sleep but Lauren kept stopping all his plans. The poor guy was exhausted. "Did you get anything out of the girl? Oh, and keep an eye out for an extra Pokeball. Mine disappeared." Chase motioned to his pocket where there were only two. Funny, he normally had three. John wondered which one he lost because he normally only used two. Besides the Buizel, his other two were well trained.

John shook his head. He didn't really need to say anything about Lauren and what happened. Besides, he wasn't finished with Lauren yet anyways. They still had plenty of talking to do, until he pieced together this puzzle.

Chase frowned. "Arceus. I was hoping we could find out some information on her. Specifically, where she keeps finding all these darn explosives!"

John almost laughed. Immediately he stopped. He hoped Chase didn't just see that reaction.

Chase took off walking, back to his patrol car, he had dismissed everyone outside so no one was around anymore. The news teams either left to go find real news, or were back at the destroyed headquarters. As his right hand man John knew that Chase walking could only mean one thing. Follow beside him and keep quiet.

Chase didn't talk so John was able to think this through while they walked. The officer stared at the small pokeball like object in his hand. The lighter almost seemed special to him. Like it had something to do with this puzzle he had been debating. At least, Lauren acted like it did.

It was funny, his instincts almost felt funny just holding it. The way Lauren reacted when she finally saw it was unnatural. She cared more for her lighter then he did his taser.

The thought slipped. John's eyes went wide. Wait? What did he just think?

John could see two officers escorting the crying girl to a police car and soon to the city's local jail. They barged through the hospital doors holding a half limp Lauren by her arms. They weren't doing a very good job, Lauren couldn't stop crying.

John tried to stay by Chase's side while continuing to watch them. Something was wrong with Lauren. His instincts screamed it.

Chase was halfway to his police car. When Chase looked over at him John was forced to take his eyes away from Lauren just for a moment. It was a few seconds before Chase looked back and John continued staring.

John stared at the closed lighter in his hand. Chase didn't even notice he had it. The two kept walking very quickly. They were getting farther and farther from Lauren.

John's mind said nothing. But his instincts, they were saying something.

"Survive." They whispered. It was the faintest calling John had heard in years.

He stopped walking. Chase was instantly furious.

"John. Come on!" He screamed beckoning for him to follow. How many times had they been through the protocol that when he walks, John walks also. It was training on the first day.

John stopped walking, he didn't even meet Chase's eyes. He stared at the lighter in his hand.

He pulled his taser out, he flicked it on next to the closed lighter. He continued to think.

"John? Will you hurry up?" Chase commanded, he failed to see the two small devices that John hid in his hands.

With or without John, Chase walked to his car. He couldn't fire John since he was the best policeman on the entire squad, but maybe leaving him here would knock some sense into him since he refused orders for the first time ever.

John stood and stared at the two objects in his hand. He didn't even realize that Chase had left.

He thought. He thought about Lauren and what he knew. Background checks proved nothing, they found nothing except for some information during the last two years, the day she was hired to be a researcher by Jack was the first day that they had evidence of her existence. She must've been a really good criminal to hide all that, or something else even more strange was up.

John thought about Jack. They still had yet to find him but he was definitely out of the region running for his life. John thought about the laboratory. He didn't even hear as Chase drove out of the parking lot, leaving John to take his own car back. He was definitely getting a pay decrease now for holding up Chase this long, on the busiest day they had ever faced.

The laboratory. John thought about the video. The video that was taken inside the laboratory that was now ash. The video showed it all.

What about that Eevee? John thought. He played every single motion in his head. The glance at the paw, the paw press to it's heart, something was wrong with it.

It was the same Eevee that John saw inside the trashcan. Even the same one inside the building when the place was on fire and the small brown Pokemon was huddled up in the corner.

John recalled what happened. In a few seconds he was able to remember the incident perfectly.

He tried to piece it all together. This was at least his tenth try to do so.

"Lauren, Jack, fire, Eevee, lighter?" It was just too much.

He shrugged and continued walking. He accidentally dropped the small Pokeball lighter on the ground hearing it bounce a few times and then sit still.

It flicked open by accident. The small flame showed itself. It was nothing special.

John stopped walking. He stared at the flame in disbelief.

"Survive." His instincts told him. Even worse. They told him to stay away from the small flame. Be weary of it, like it was alive.

Be weary, like it was another life source. Something that he knew very well.

John stopped. He picked up the lighter. He stared up at the cars in front of him.

A life source? John flicked it shut. Immediately the flame went away.

It was the same feeling as his taser. Just the slightest bit of home. another piece to the puzzle entered his mind.

The pieces fit together, he tried one last time to think.

What he concluded, ended with Lauren. Maybe, just maybe.

It was possible, it was fully possible for Lauren, to be...

John turned back around. He flicked the lighter shut and ran to the police car where Lauren was.

He needed to question her. Right now! If the slightest hint of what he thought was true, than this puzzle just turned into a labyrinth.

It was way over his head, but it all made sense. Lauren... Could she really be?

The two officers had one objective. They needed to transport a highly dangerous criminal from the hospital, to the jail on the outside of the city. It seemed like a job for well qualified officers. Unfortunately, most of the well trained ones were already assigned to tasks so the two new recruits got the job.

The one in the driver seat talked away about how mad his wife was for not showing up last night because of his late call when the building was burning. The other one just drank from his soda can which was a routine for him in the morning. He hadn't exactly lost the amount of weight that the squad had hoped when they put him on.

"So I tell her, I'm sorry babe. There's nothing I can do. The boss wants us to find this brat." He points to Lauren behind him in the back where she's handcuffed. The officer is already backing out quickly while his friend slurps loudly on his most favorite beverage from a can.

"So I tell her, I'm sorry. She doesn't believe me." He turns his head after hitting the reverses to make sure he backs out correctly.

The officer slammed on the brakes. Just behind the police car running at them was John. The officer had never had a bigger heart attack in his life. When John is running at your car, you are in serious trouble.

"Dude? What the heck?" The officer in the passenger seat complained to his partner. "You made me spill soda all over my uniform!"

The officer slapped his partner on the shoulder until he looked over. John was staring through the open window on the driver's side, right at both of them. His face was adamant.

John turned to the girl in the backseat. Lauren flinched from his look.

John made sure his taser was evident and pulled it out behind his back. He flicked it on and threw open the door to the backseat where Lauren was.

"Get out." He commanded.

The two officers watched as John hurried off with Lauren held by her hair as she moved. "Hey?" They called out. Fumbling with the door as the other one tried to find a place to put his half empty soda. "But, John? We're supposed to leave by now." What was the officer doing?

John made sure he was a safe enough distance away, he kept glancing behind him over and over. When he was more than fifty yards away, he thrust Lauren behind a car and pushed her down to a sitting position.

He stared right at her, a thousand questions that he was getting answers to were fumbling in his head. This chaos ended now.

"Who's the Eevee?" John demanded. "Why is saving it's life so important to you? You don't even have registered pokemon. Is it a friends?"

Lauren was scared. This officer knew more than she thought. He must've known about Jack somehow? There was only one explanation for that, he had the video tape.

Lauren didn't answer. She knew the other officers would be running over soon and John's interrogation would go to waste. She just had to wait.

John knew one thing. He pulled his hair and watched as the two officers started coming over. They were half jogging and John didn't have much time left.

It would be risky, but maybe it was true. He could show Lauren, and her reaction would tell all.

Forget the Eevee, forget the video. He had one question which was so crazy, he was actually embarrassed to say it.

But, if it was true. Then his puzzle was solved. John leaned down behind the car, out of sight. He pulled out his taser making sure Lauren didn't try anything while he was this close.

Lauren didn't speak. She just stood on the ground ready to run for her life. John just had his taser in case this was crazy and he needed to silence her after he said this.

This was probably the craziest thing he had ever tried. But hey, maybe it would work.

"You know." John started staring at the taser, smiling. "Us electric types, when we kiss, we tend to make all the nerves twitch." He made silly motions with his hands to demonstrate his meaning. He kept his voice down so the approaching officers didn't hear. "You know, like the ears and tail and all? They get all twitchy for about fifteen seconds or so. Right?" He hoped Lauren was following his logic because if not, then he was going to the loony hospital for saying that.

John continued. He mimicked the motion of a lighter with his hand. "What do fire types do again? Leave red marks on the cheeks?"

It was a funny thing to say, but if John's accusations were correct, then it would just be common knowledge to Lauren. It was a perfect card. Either she looked at him funny, or she knew exactly what she was talking about.

John stood up and waited. He never let his eyes leave Lauren's face. If Lauren didn't get this, then she never would. It was now or never. John's encoded message was just waiting to be broken. The puzzle was just waiting to be solved.

John got no response, Lauren continued to stare at him funny, crossing her eyes. She knew John wasn't flirting, but she still thought on every word. It didn't quite click in her head the significance of what she thought was basic knowledge.

John sighed. Dang it, he thought he was so close. Well, now he had to use his taser and hope Lauren didn't tell anyone what he just said. It would ruin his career.  
Lauren took a second. She knew what he was saying. Fire types?

She thought about it. Her eyes went wide in understanding. John was about to turn away and walk off.

Lauren touched her own cheek. Her husband, he... He left red marks on her cheeks after they kissed.

Fire types, electric types... Was John talking about pokemon, kissing?

"Eep!"

Lauren squeaked in horror. John immediately turned around.

The two stared at each other. John's face was expressionless. Had she deciphered it? Did she really understand it?

Lauren could hardly breath. She backed up on the pavement inching away in her handcuffs.

It, it couldn't be true. There was another one, just like her.

"You're, you're... A pokemon." Lauren whispered.

John's eyes went wide. In less than a second. He immediately realized it too. His predictions were correct.

Lauren was a Pokemon also. His eyes darted upwards catching the sight of the two officers just moments away from them.

John grabbed Lauren's arm and threw her against the car. In a split second, he slipped the small lighter into her back pocket and then held her painfully against the car window.

The two officers came back over, John held Lauren with one arm and used the other to pull her hair. Lauren was too surprised to scream from the pain.

"Let me guess. You two forgot to do a weapon's search?" He questioned the two officers, who had finally managed to catch up. John knew they forgot because they were rookies. No one did weapon's searches anymore after they already interrogate them.

The officers stopped and stared in horror. Oops. They had forgotten to do that. They were in such big trouble now. They watched as John faked the last part of the search and pulled Lauren away.

"Well, you're lucky. She doesn't have a weapon on her but next time, you might not be so lucky." John continued. He grabbed Lauren by the hair and started walking towards the waiting police car. When they got to the car, he threw her into the back seat aggressively and shut the door before she could say another word.

Lauren couldn't believe it. She watched as John hurried off and the two officers drove with her in the backseat, with her lighter right in her right pocket. Already her mind felt clearer.

John knew he was definitely getting fired, but for this? It was worth it.

Before he had at least a hundred questions in his head. But now? He had thousands.

Was Lauren really a Pokemon? He, he couldn't believe it!

Yet that look, it was undeniable. Nothing human knew about the way Pokemon kiss.

Fire types leave red cheek marks. Electric types make the other one twitch for fifteen seconds. It was basic knowledge, for both of them.

And that Eevee. What about him? Maybe everyone he knew was a freaking Pokemon! Everyone could be one! John forced his mind to be quiet and kept walking.

John shook his head and leaned against a car. He double checked to make sure he was alone. He was, he was aloud to think crazy thoughts for just a few moments longer.

He did. He wondered how Lauren was a Pokemon and how she knew that. Maybe the video? Maybe the Eevee? He just didn't know.

John felt his pocket. There was only one device in there now, he had given Lauren's lighter back.

John was a cruel man. He could fight like no other and never felt pain. He cared little for other criminals and did his job.

But to be away from one's own life source? He pulled out his taser and stared at the small flickering electric current. It was candy to his eyes.

He knew, if he ever lost it, if the last bit of electricity in him died out, he would surely feel pain. He knew the pain Lauren was going through.

He couldn't do it. To keep oneself away form their very life source was unbearable. These darn humans, they just didn't understand.

That's why he gave back her lighter. John wouldn't be able to stay away from his taser for more than three seconds, how could Lauren last forever without hers?

John flicked open the taser again. He stared at it with a different thought.

It reminded him of home. The home he knew long ago.

He blinked. Wait a minute. So if Lauren was a Pokemon, then what was she doing?

John smiled. Lauren was up to something wasn't she? Researcher? Jack? The video?

Was she trying to escape this? Had she... Figured a way out? A way back home?

John stared at the lighter. The light danced with ease as his mind shot with happiness. It coursed through the device so quickly that anyone watching would've thought it was magic.

John couldn't help it. The familiar source danced through his fingers and straight to his heart. It made him feel whole. It made him feel hope.

If this was true, if this was the last piece of the puzzle... John shut the lighter and held his hands above his head. He pulled his hair in delight and smiled.

Lauren could get them home. He didn't know how, but did she? Did she know a way out?

John stopped. His hands fell down to his sides. He nearly dropped the lighter to the ground as a few tears escaped his face.

He, he might be able to see his son again. He could see the little Eevee and be free from this curse.

...

"I think she's waking up."

"No. She too tired. She no wake up.

"Just give her a second. She'll come around."

Eseral tried hard to think. The only working right now was her ears because she could hear. All her other senses were still recovering from the black abyss.

She was hearing voices. regretfully it wasn't her cubs like she hoped, it was Jack's; the last Pokemon she wanted to see right now.

Something tapped her head. It was painful but Jack thought it would help wake her up. Thousands of explosions shot through her aching mind with every tap of the Vaporeon's large blue paw.

Jack continued beating the side of Eseral's head with his blue paws, tapping on her cheek. "Come on Eseral. Wake up now, nice and slowly ok?"

"You back away, leave some space." The Oddish behind Jack advised. He was standing, stick ready to hit the Vaporeon again like he had been for the last few hours.

Eseral tried to think. The slapping on her head stopped and the pain faded away.

The pain from Jack was nothing though. The pain in her chest was unbelievable. Her She destroyed her life source by using psychic on Jack during his insanity. Her entire life source had been torn and tried to heal in the few short hours that she was unconscious.

When her life source gave out, it had one choice. In order to stay alive it split the pain throughout the Espeon's body. Automatically she fell unconscious, only so her she wouldn't scream in pain when the life source finally collapsed. The pain was supposed to be impossible to live through, Eseral held on by sheer luck by falling asleep. Now, her body was paying the price for it.

Eseral's head felt like a water ballon, her paws were shaky, her eyes were distorted, even her own paws were shaky. Her body was doing everything it could to stay alive and one of those things was to make sure she didn't feel pain.

Eseral was completely numb. She tried to blink her eyes and instead her nose twitched. When she tried to think, her left paw would squeeze. Nothing worked correctly yet, but at least she was moving.

Something slapped her cheek over and over. Eseral kept flinching from the pain but the movements were good news to Jack. So, he kept slapping her.

"You see? I told you. She's waking up." Jack told the Oddish behind him as he continued hitting the side of Eseral's face. "This usually wakes anyone up. Look, she's already stirring. I told you this would work." Jack turned and sneered at the Oddish who earlier insisted that he shouldn't touch her.

The Oddish was doubtful of Jack's methods, but what could he do against a stubborn Vaporeon? He may have the right idea but Jack was just too scared, so he continued tapping on Eseral's head.

It hurt, it hurt very much. Every tap made the explosions in the Espeon's head resonate throughout her entire body. She wished with all the will that she had for Jack to stop but she could hardly think let alone move a muscle to stop him.

"There see. She's moving more." Jack stopped hitting her. Eseral managed to twitch her tail when she actually meant to strangle Jack's neck. It was weird that things weren't connecting correctly in her mind but she knew it was because she destroyed her life source. It was healing rapidly though, she could just start to think. "I think she's actually waking up. She may be breathing." Jack turned back to the Oddish.

Another thought clicked in Eseral's head. Wait a minute, breathing? Was she not breathing yet? That wasn't good.

Jack stepped off her lifeless body. He stood by her side looking at the Oddish, dumbfounded. The Vaporeon had his ears down and one paw up in confusion like a small dog that was begging.

Eseral tried her best to wake up. The Oddish gave it a try. He walked behind the large Espeon and waited.

He did nothing. Very slowly, Eseral started to recover.

"What are you doing?" Jack complained. The loud voice hurt the Espeon's ears. She winced slightly from the pain, her eyes shutting tighter.

"You give her room. She no feel good." The Oddish complained.

"What? Of course she doesn't feel good. she was attacked by a Buizel." Jack yelled even louder. The pain was ringing in Eseral's mind.

More questions rang through Eseral's mind. A Buizel attacked her?

The Oddish insisted that Jack just leave her alone. He stepped next to the Vaporeon as he struggled to get to the Espeon.

This was the third argument that they had had since Eseral had gone unconscious. The two just couldn't get along.

"Darn it shrub head, move over." Jack tried to sidestep the Oddish to slap Eseral more and wake her up but he was just too quick.

"No, you need to leave her alone. She wake up in time."

Jack tried again, the Oddish smacked his face painfully with his stick.

"Ow! Quit doing that." Jack complained rubbing his paw on his face. He backed up so he was out of reach from his twig. Now he was at least five feet away from Eseral, he wanted really badly to be close to her. He missed his friend.

The Oddish was concerned. In fact, he was still terrified of this water Pokemon in front of him. He remembered everything that happened just a few short hours ago.

That's because, as the Oddish soon found out, that Jack wasn't a real Pokemon. At least, the Oddish thought so.

Jack sat down, he had to. The Oddish was giving him a stare that would scare any Pokemon into submission.

"Can't I just..." Jack complained.

"No. Leave her be. She need to wake up." The Oddish complained again. He knew Eseral was in lots of pain. "You slapping her is bad idea."  
Jack growled. A real Vaporeon growl leapt from his mouth.

"Hey! I wasn't slapping her. I was just trying to help."  
"Well you human suck at helping."

Jack couldn't help it. He stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Again? I've told you a million times already..."  
Jack stood up, and leaned down close to the Oddish's face. The Oddish knew what was coming but refused to believe the furious water dog.

The Vaporeon's ears went down, the large blue paws stood up to there full height as he glared down at the little blue plant.

"I told you before. I'm not a human! I'm, a, Vaporeon!"

Immediately Eseral was awake.

She tried to talk. She tried to scream. She tried anything.

Forget the pain, forget how she felt right now. Her eyes shot wide open and she listened to every word.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I never was a human. Why do you keep insisting that?"

The Oddish stood his ground. "Because. You say it. You say it over and over."

Jack laughed. Eseral was able to move her head over just enough to see the two of them.

Jack was defiant. There was no joking in his voice. "I never said anything about that. Why would I ever say that I was a human. Just ask her."

He pointed right to Eseral. Their eyes met for a second, Eseral limply stared at him. She wasn't able to express the horror that she heard because her face had yet to learn how to move.

Jack however, immediately shot up.

"Eseral! You're awake!"

The Vaporeon barked in excitement. Jack jumped right up and tackled her off the ground rolling.

They stopped, the pain in Eseral's body was quadrupled as the Vaporeon squeezed her to death. She was only able to let out a steady moan when she really wanted to curse in his ear for doing this.

"Eseral! You're ok!" Jack squeezed harder. So hard Eseral was able to manage a whimper just before the air was forced out from her lungs.

Jack held her tight, and then let go. Her head smacked against the ground below her.  
"Eseral! I can't believe you're ok!" Jack screamed inches from her face. "I can't believe it! I thought you were going to die! You're ok right? Are you?" He screamed inches from her face.

Jack waited. He waited for a reply. All Eseral could do was moan and stir as she tried to recover. The balloon in her head hurt so badly now since Jack had dropped her body onto the hard ground painfully.

Jack waited for a reply. Eseral's moans slowly reached his mind. Jack's smile disappeared.

He looked over at the Oddish. He realized that perhaps he was actually getting at something when he said to be gentle with his friend. Eseral was in a lot of pain and he just squeezed her to death. Oops.

"Oh. Arceus. I'm so sorry." Jack backed away on his four paws, tripping over Eseral's tail. He awkwardly got off his friend and then stood at her side waiting.

The Vaporeon shuffled his paws. Jack wasn't sure if he was supposed to hug Eseral, apologize, or do both at the same time.

"Um. I, I'm sorry." Jack whispered as Eseral lay on the ground in pain. She was able to roll over onto her side now but her mind still hurt tremendously. The balloon had just turned into fireworks every time she tried to think. She hoped her mind wouldn't explode.

Eseral actually smiled a bit. That cheered Jack up. She tried so hard to growl but that's what came out instead.  
"Um, can you talk?" Jack asked. The Oddish rolled his eyes.

Eseral didn't answer. Jack assumed that she couldn't yet.

Jack was out of questions. He looked to the Oddish that walked up.

The Vaporeon whimpered like a little dog. He was scared for his friend. The small sobs came out of his mouth and Jack didn't care the least. He sat down and continued staring at Eseral, just desperate for his only friend to be awake.

Eseral was just trying to recollect her thoughts. The pain was tolerable, she didn't know what would happen when she tried to stand but for right now she just wanted to think.

She thought about home, Shadow, her two cubs that she hadn't seen in days, the Jolteon and Eevee were probably running around the lake by now. It was hard to think with Jack asking so many questions inches from her face.

She tried to growl at him. Apparently it didn't work because Jack just asked more questions.

Eseral felt comforted thinking of her family. She pondered on more worrisome questions like, what the heck had happened to put her in so much pain? What had happened just hours earlier?

She remembered the Buizel, feeling so much pain from the attacks and nearly drowning but it wasn't near as much as this. Slowly her mind remembered it all. Before she got to the end of the story though, Jack whimpered like a cub.

Her eyes shot open immediately. She turned her head to Jack and he saw it, stopping his whimper.

Jack smiled. He stood up and his heavy tail even moved back forth a few times.

Jack was excited. "Are, are you feeling better?" He asked excitedly. He hoped he hadn't hurt her.

Eseral frowned. Did, did Jack just whimper? Did he really just make that noise?

"Jack? Did you..."

"Oh thank Arceus." Jack collapsed to the ground in relief. "I was so worried you couldn't talk. I thought that I may have hurt you, but you're ok." He chuckled at the thought.

Eseral didn't have much time. The question didn't leave her head. She couldn't put it in words, but something about Jack was... Wrong.

She moved her head up slowly. The bright sun made her eyes squint. It was just above the horizon and it forced her mind awake with the bright sunlight.

Eseral moved her head even more until she looked over her other shoulder. The friendly Oddish stood there, staring at her.

He had a worried look, the look that said something else was going to go wrong. Eseral shared the same look of concern.

"I mean," Jack continued staring up at the sky. "There's not much we can do if you did die. Who would I have left? You're my only friend in this world."  
Eseral's eyes went wider. "Jack?" Eseral whispered again. She moved her head over, she even tried to stand. "Jack, what's wrong?" She managed to say it but Jack didn't even hear her weak words.  
Jack kept going. He was too excited to be quiet. He shuffled his paws and his tail twitched excitedly. "I just knew it. I knew you were alive. Our little plan worked perfectly. We escaped the humans, now we'll never see them again..."  
Eseral's face was so worried, Jack had to stop. Eseral forced herself to stand up and soon her legs stopped shaking. It didn't even occur to Jack to help support her because his happiness was infesting his mind. He was so glad his only friend was still alive.

Jack frowned. Eseral didn't seem happy to see him. The Oddish walked up beside the Espeon and stared at him also.

They both gave him looks like he had something on his face. He pressed his blue paw to his cheek wondering what was wrong.

Jack chuckled. "What? What did I do? I swear I was just trying to help."  
"You see?" The Oddish pointed at Jack with his favorite weapon. The Vaporeon had to back away when the stick was pointed inches from his face.

"You see?" The Oddish continued. "You no act like Pokemon. You no Pokemon!"

Jack growled. Eseral took a step back from the noise. It was so real, Jack had no problem growling at the Oddish.

"For the last time. I, am, a... Vaporeon!"

Jack screamed it at the little Oddish. He was sent onto his back when the large water dog yelled it inches from his face.

Jack stood back up. He met the frightened eyes of Eseral.

She was terrified. Absolutely terrified. Did Jack, did he really just say that?

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scream. I know you're head hurts a lot."  
He bent forward to lick her nose in compassion. Eseral screamed.

"What?" Jack complained. He stood back from the sudden exclamation. Why was everyone acting so weird today?

The Vaporeon wanted answers. Eseral finally found her voice.

She stared Jack right in the eyes. She even took a step forward confronting him. This whole time, she had been observing him. Observing every detail. Why, because everything about him was different.

She didn't know. He walked straighter, he behaved more naturally, he was... Happy. Something was seriously wrong. Every twitch in her eye told her that something was seriously wrong with Jack but she couldn't quite place it.

She stood tall, Jack was getting concerned. This didn't have to deal with him did it?  
"Jack? Are, are you..."  
"Just fine. Yes." Jack interrupted. "I'm great. You on the other paw, look terrible."

Eseral's tail twitched. Her life source was screaming that something was wrong.

"Um, Jack?"

Jack sat down. His stomach growled at the same time.

"It's morning. Are there any berries out here, shrub head?" He asked the Oddish.

Eseral took three steps back so she wouldn't trip. She had a thought, but it was too crazy to believe. Everything Jack said played back through her head. Everything.

She remembered him going insane. She remembered him attacking her when he was insane.

What happened after that? Jack smiled again in glee. His large Vaporeon smile spread across his face when he saw the pink Espeon alive. He missed his only friend so much.

"Eseral? Are you ok?" Jack asked. He stepped towards her and she stepped back. "Hey? You don't look so good?"

Jack continued stepping forward. Eseral kept stepping back.

"Eseral. It's ok. What's wrong? Are you feeling well?"

Eseral shook her head. She just couldn't remember what exactly happened just before she passed out.  
"Jack? What happened? How did I fall unconscious?" Eseral begged for an answer. From either of them. She didn't care who said it, she just wanted the truth.

Jack flinched. "Um, well, we were attacked. By hum..."

"I know that! What happened, to you!" Eseral suddenly screamed. She didn't realize it but she took another step back and her foot met up with water. She was in front of the small stream surrounding the park. This part of the stream was actually close to the outskirts of the forest, on the back side of the park. The entrance to the park was all the way at the front.

Jack hurried to remember at Eseral's request. His ears shot up as he began thinking.

"Oh, um... Well, I disappeared in the water." He said it like it was no big deal. Jack continued further, using his paws as props to show what happened. Eseral listened to every word. "Then the Buizel came. You attacked it and all the humans left." Jack paused. The Oddish had told him the rest, although parts of it he didn't believe, hence, the large amount of arguing that was taking place.

Eseral stoop on end. Her back foot was nearly in the stream.

Jack finished his summary. "The Humans left. I climbed out finding you all beat up on the shore. I ran over and tried to help but you fell unconscious first. Then shrub head came over and we argued for a while. That's all." Jack shrugged and smiled. "Then you woke up!" He barked in glee.  
Eseral blinked. Her tail twitched in surprise. "Wait, what?" That wasn't what she recalled.

The Oddish ran up. "That no true. That no true!" He yelled at the two friends beside him, he faced Eseral as he prepared the real story.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok. His story is a little different but obviously mine makes more sense."

Eseral looked between the two of them. They simultaneously told the story. The Oddish spoke first and Jack would counter every line he said.

"You Espeon run up. You use psychic."

Jack interrupted rolling his eyes. "Which I told you, is impossible. Why would Eseral attack me?"  
The Oddish continued. "Water dog yell something. You act all crazy."

"Well, I'm fine now aren't I?" Jack countered. His reasons were much more logical. "Do I look insane to you now?"

The Oddish nodded, violently.

Jack growled at him. He stopped and faced Eseral who was equally as confused. "Whatever? The point is, my story is correct. Eseral never attacked me, I never lost my mind, and I certainly never was a human. Why do you think that?"

"EEP!"

Eseral screamed so loud both Pokemon jumped back. Jack's ears went straight down in fear.

"Um, ok." He whispered. "Maybe parts of his story are true?" He whispered in a worried stare. He hoped Eseral wouldn't make that noise again.

Eseral couldn't even breath. "No, no. Jack? What did you say? What did you just say earlier? You said it."

"What? That I was hungry?" Jack complained. His stomach was still starving.

"No!" Eseral jumped right up to his face. The poor Vaporeon just knelt down in fear. Eseral was glaring at his eyes like he was insane, he knew he wasn't. Why was everyone acting so weird!

Eseral found her voice, stuttering. "Just now! What did you say! You, you just said it. Again!"  
Jack shut his eyes. The Espeon was literally right over his face. Eseral was scary when she was confused, and intimidating. He didn't exactly like it now when Pokemon were challenging him.

"I don't know. I just said that I never was or will be a human. It's not that important." Jack complained.

Eseral heard every line. She collapsed on her back feet, in complete understanding. The weight was too heavy to believe.

She understood everything. It wasn't that Jack was walking funny, he was walking naturally. It wasn't that he looked different, he looked... Normal.

Every movement he made. Every thought that seemed to come out of his mind that Eseral barely sensed, they were, completely Pokemon.

Jack was, completely Pokemon. The Vaporeon just smiled and moved his tail.

Eseral gulped. "You, you think, you're a Pokemon?" She whispered.

Jack's eyes jumped up. Wait? Did Eseral believe the plant too? They both thought was human?

Jack frowned. Was it just him? Or was everyone crazy today?

"Oh come on." Jack whined. Did every Pokemon in the world think that he was a human? Obviously, as he could see just by looking straight down, he was a Vaporeon!

"Look guys." He backed up and chuckled. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but obviously, I'm a Vaporeon." He gestured to the blue fur on his body. It was more than obvious.

Eseral gulped again. Her ears fell down in fear. "You, you really don't remember, do you?"

Jack looked at her. "Remember what?" He grabbed at his stomach again which was actually a little bulgy. His human features happened to transfer over in the wrong places. "Can we find some food first? I'm still hungry?"

Eseral jumped up in worry. "Jack. Please? Do you really not remember anything?"

The Oddish and the Espeon stared at him. Jack just shrugged and shook his head. What had he forgotten?

Eseral couldn't believe this. She forced herself to calm down and try to come up with a plan.  
"Um, ok. Jack? Do remember anything? Anything human, at all!"

Jack shook his head. "Should I know something, human?" He fumbled on the last word like it was unnatural. He didn't exactly like humans that much, no wild Pokemon ever did. These were weird questions.

The Oddish tried again. "You yell something. What did you yell?"

Jack rolled his eyes. He had yelled a lot of things in the last few hours but somehow he knew what the Oddish was talking about. He had heard the lunatic story from him three times.  
"I don't remember, ok? All I remembered was coming out of the water finding Eseral all beat up."

Eseral had an idea. She jumped up hopefully. "Yes. What happened before that?"  
Jack thought this was some kind of joke, but his friend was insisting. He sat down and began to think.

"Well, before that we were swimming down the stream. The humans were chasing us the entire time." His eyes suddenly shot wide. He shot up in surprise.

Eseral thought he remembered. Instead, Jack glared at the Oddish beside him.

"Hey!" Jack yelled in realization of something. "You were the one who tried to drown me in the stream. You jerk!"

The Oddish backed up. The Vaporeon was stalking up to him with it's teeth bared.

"Jack! Please?" Eseral begged. The Vaporeon looked up forgetting the plant that he hated.

It was too unnatural. Jack's growling, the way he acted, even smelled, he was completely Vaporeon. If Eseral didn't find any trace of his humanity soon, she was going to freak out.

"Jack. What happened before that? Please, remember something." Eseral begged.

Jack forgot about his anger. He looked down at the ground in thought. Anything for his crazy friends right? He knew where this was going to end with him right and they would just drop the whole thing.

He actually remembered everything very well. How could he forget? "Well, this weed here tried to drown me," He growled at the Oddish who didn't even flinch. "And then, I was unconscious. I was knocked out after the trashcan incident. Hey, I was still an Eevee at that point huh? Cool."  
Eseral had some hope. Maybe, just maybe. "What happened before that?"  
Jack met her eyes. "Um, we rolled down the trashcan," he was talking to himself using his paws to remember what happened as he thought further. "Um, the alley, human smell everywhere, that place really stank. I cleaned my paws." Jack looked down at his blue paws as if he recalled the whole incident.

Eseral was nearly smiling. "Please Jack? Please? You're so close."

"We ran across the city. I fell asleep. We escaped from a house. And..."  
His mind blanked. Everything shut down.

Eseral's smile disappeared. Slowly, she sank down to the ground.

"Huh? That's funny." Jack muttered. "Um, what happened before that?" Actually, he couldn't remember anything before that. Funny? What happened before the house? Maybe even in his childhood as a cub. Jack tried to think but nothing came. He could hardly imagine the Eevee he used to be running around in the fields. He was pretty sure that's how he grew up but he didn't remember. He only remembered the last few days up until they escaped from the house. What were they doing there? Maybe that's where this whole joke originated.

Eseral's tail fell limp to the floor. She sank so low in fear that her ears were nearly on the ground. Jack was busy trying to recall his past but the Oddish knew, it was true, and Eseral had caused it all.

It was true. Jack's face read it all over his blue skin. He was convinced, convinced that he had always been a... Pokemon.

"Oh no." Eseral whispered. What had she done?

"I told you." The Oddish complained hitting Jack with his stick. He yelled in surprise and growled at him. "I tell you, you human."

Jack rubbed the spot where the Oddish hit him. He rolled his eyes again.

"I just told you all, aren't you convinced? Why would I ever be a human? It doesn't make any sense." Jack explained. Did he have to go through the whole story again?

The Oddish tried again. "It's true! It's true! Ask pink Pokemon."  
Jack looked over at Eseral. She was forced out of her current thoughts and looked at Jack directly in the eyes. Somehow, she still showed some hope left in her mind.

"Eseral." Jack questioned looking at her. Jack and the Oddish faced her like she was going to give the final answer.

Jack rolled his eyes. His knew that he had the correct answer. "Eseral. tell him the truth." He gestured to the Oddish. "I've been a Pokemon all my life, right? I'm not a human. This is just some joke right?"

Eseral took a second. She shook her head, answering no.

Jack thought for a second. He stared the Espeon in the eyes seeing her response.

Then his mind clicked. He finally understood the answer she gave him.

His ears fell. Wait, what did she say?  
The Vaporeon took a step back. His ears stayed flat and he stood up tall defensively. He glanced back and forth between his only two friends.

"Um, Eseral?" He questioned. "You, you're just joking, right?"  
Eseral shook her head again. She stepped forward.

"But, but..."  
"Jack, please. I can explain." Eseral insisted.  
"But, but I've always been a Pokemon. How?" It didn't even make sense. A human? He hated those things. "This is just a joke right?" Jack asked. It came out more like he was begging. This wasn't funny anymore, he didn't want to cry over this. His friends were being real jerks to his sense of humor.

The two Pokemon stepped forward, Jack couldn't back up far enough from the truth, he looked at the stream over Eseral's body and thought it would be nice to swim for a bit.

"Jack. Please. It's confusing. You are a human." Eseral explained.  
Jack wanted to laugh, but not this time. The Espeon was being serious.

She might as well have told him that he was never an Eevee, or that he didn't have four paws, or that his fur wasn't blue. It would've made more sense to him than this.

Jack didn't know what to say. "Um, can you explain?" He asked. He forgot to mention the last part where he asked them to explain how this joke was supposed to be funny. He didn't get it. He wasn't a human, right? Jack looked down at his blue paws wondering if what he saw was real or not. Was he even a Vaporeon? Maybe he was dreaming? Either way, he was most definitely not, or ever was, a human!

Eseral sat down. She took a breath. Mostly for her own benefit because she feared she was going to pass out. Her mind was so worried but she did have some hope left.

"Jack. Listen. It's confusing. You were once a human. Before we escaped from the human place, the house? You were a human."  
Jack chuckled. It was kind of funny hearing the stories she could make up on the spot. They were taking this joke way too far.

"Jack. I'm serious!"

He stopped laughing. "Oh come on. That's impossible. Have you seen those things?"  
"You used to walk among them!" Eseral screamed. "Arceus, you even lived with one!"

"Oh yeah?" Jack was starting to get a little irritated by this. The Oddish just sat and waited it out. "If you're so certain that I'm human, how do you explain this?" He held out his large blue paw proving he was a Pokemon.

"There was a machine Jack. You used it, it turned you into an Eevee! Then there was fire and police and..."  
"It sounds made up." Jack interrupted. "None of that ever happened?"

Eseral thought frantically. Something must get through to Jack. What did he really care about?

"Well, what about your life source?" She asked, pointing at his chest. "How, how does that make you feel?"  
"Jack was taken aback by the question. He looked down at his chest in confusion.

"Um, happy? I'm kind of hungry?" The last part was true. He wasn't sure why he was so happy either but he figured that was no different than how he normally felt. He didn't even think twice about the voice in his head. It had always been there, right?

Eseral was scared. It was coming more and more true by the second, every answer Jack gave was proof that he had forgotten everything.

Eseral tried again. "Um, what about water?"

Jack smiled. "What about it?" To prove his point. He opened his mouth and sprayed a small stream at the Espeon. Eseral screamed and jumped back from the small attack.

Jack had complete control. He didn't even think and the water was in his mind. "There. Is that proof enough for you?" He taunted as Eseral shook the water off her fur. Jack chuckled at the soaking wet Espeon. It was a very skilled shot.

Eseral kept trying. Water didn't work. How could he forget so much? She didn't even care if her fur was wet now. This was way too serious.

"What about the laboratory?" Eseral tried. It was a hopeless effort. There was no way Jack would remember that.

Jack shook his head. "Nope." Did he really have to spray her again to prove his point?

"What about the city? Does it feel familiar?" Eseral interrupted.  
Jack shook his head again. He personally enjoyed the park much more than the surrounding area, the big buildings in the distance scared him.

Eseral was on her last nerve. "What about food? Cars? Clothes? Machines? Anything!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, none of it sounds familiar." If Eseral was trying to start a conversation, Jack could talk to her about waterfalls for a while. He smiled at the thought.

Eseral nearly cried. "What about Lauren!" She screamed.

Eseral waited. She knew, if anything would joggle Jack's broken memory, it would be his thoughts about Lauren. She never left his mind.

Jack shrugged. Who's Lauren? She sounded like a close friend but he didn't really remember?

"What Pokemon type is she?" Jack asked. Eseral jumped in surprise. "Was she a good friend? Does she live here in the park?" Jack wondered who this Lauren was that Eseral was talking about. He pictured like a Flareon or something but he doubted any other Eevee were out here.

Eseral's face dropped. Her paws gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

She started crying. She wrapped her paws around her face and sobbed as hard as she could.

"Jack. I'm, I'm sorry." She whined.

Jack was surprised. His smile disappeared. Eseral was crying? "Um, I just..."  
"Please." Eseral whined. "Just, just say it."

Jack frowned. "Say what?" He tried to make it sound as empathetic as he could but he was still seriously confused, and a little scared too. Could this be real?

Eseral knew it was true, but she just, she couldn't take it in so fast. What was she supposed to do? She cared for Jack and his humanity. He was supposed to be a human and she had ruined that. He was human!

"Jack. Just, just say that you're human." Eseral begged in between her tears.  
Jack jumped up in surprise. "What? Why?"  
"Just say it!" Eseral demanded. She jumped up and growled at him.

Jack took a second. He looked down at the ground, he rubbed his huge blue paw on his neck.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I'm a human." He said it although he wasn't very enthusiastic. It was a preposterous thing to say. He kept staring at his blue paw just to make sure he still believed it.

It did the trick for Eseral. She could barely see some resemblance in Jack, something in there probably was still human.

She was just glad that it wasn't permanent. Every Pokemon knew that effects were off after time. Eseral still had some hope, because over the course of a few days, his memory would return.

And when it did, Jack could say goodbye to whatever blissful happiness he felt now. If he remembered what he was, and then saw what he was now, he would be torn in two.

Eseral couldn't tell him the truth. That's what killed her on the inside. She had to let Jack live in this misery.

Eseral couldn't risk it. She just had to deal with what she got. She would look after her Pokemon friend, and hopefully reach her family at the same time.

She hoped she would never have to juggle both responsibilities at the same time. Jack was definitely different, and they still weren't home yet with her family. How were they going to get Jack back to normal now?

Eseral tried to slow her tears and concentrate, the Oddish stood up. Everyone looked around at each other awkwardly. All three, Pokemon, looked at each other.

Eseral happened to have a thought. It was a little more obvious to her mind when she looked up only to see towering skyscrapers above.

Arceus! They were still in the park. Eseral got low as quickly as she could and quit crying. It was morning, she could actually hear traffic just out of sight from where she was. Her and Jack were deep in the park. A park that was going to be filled with humans soon.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked frowning. "I said I was human." He rolled his eyes when he couldn't help it. Why was Eseral still scared?

"We, we should go." Eseral complained. She made a move to leave and turned to jump the creek behind her.

"You wait." The Oddish commanded. He stopped Eseral in her tracks when she looked down at him.

"You no leave. Not yet. You need plan."  
Eseral took a second to figure out what he meant, then it dawned on her.

"A plan?" She said aloud. "Good thinking." They weren't getting far out here without making a plan of escape first.

Both of them looked at Jack. He was busy licking his paw. The sight scared Eseral for a second and made her jump. Was Jack cleaning his fur?

He stopped. He pushed the blue fur back down when he noticed Eseral was staring at him weird. "What?" He questioned.

Eseral stared for a second, then she shook her head. "Sorry. You just... Never mind." She shook her head again. She was going to have to get used to this.

Jack wondered what he did wrong. He stared at his paw where he licked his fur. He wondered if he was doing it wrong or something. Leave it to the Espeon's to be picky about cleaning fur.

"Ok." Jack stood up. "So, what do we do? What happens now?"  
"We need to leave." Eseral answered right away. Both Pokemon were still staring at Jack waiting for an answer.

Jack frowned for a second. His ears went down and he looked like a sad puppy. "Leave? Are we not staying?"  
Eseral was losing her mind. "What? Of course we're leaving! We're in the middle of a human metropolis." Eseral promised, if she took another whiff of this human filled air of smog and cars, she was going to claw her nose off.

Jack seemed downhearted. Oh wait, he was supposed to play along with this game. He was supposed to pretend that he was human. He brightened right back up.

"Sorry. I'm just used to living here. Where are we going?" He asked a little excited. He hoped he would be able to stay near the stream. He had grown up in this park his whole life.

Eseral wondered what she had done to him. Jack was losing his mind, and he had already gone insane before this.

Eseral opened her mouth to explain but thought otherwise. "Um, Just trust me on this one, ok?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Of course." He wasn't trying to be sarcastic because he really did trust in his friend. But, come on? A human? He laughed again at the thought.

Eseral got low. "How come there aren't any humans out yet?" She asked the Oddish. It must've been eight o'clock.

The Oddish perked up. "Park no open till nine. Park is my land until sun rises."

Eseral thought she understood. "So, we have an hour? To get out?"

The Oddish nodded. Eseral didn't like this.

"What you plan?" The Oddish asked the Espeon.

Eseral shrugged. They both looked up at Jack.

Jack was immediately concerned. He was going to continue cleaning his paw but his friends kept looking at him weird. "What? What did I do? Quit staring at me all the time!"

Eseral had a thought. "Wait a minute." She said aloud. Jack was supposed to know everything about the city since he was a human.

But, if he no longer believed he was a human, if he didn't remember anything from walking on two legs, then who cam up with the plans?

Eseral realized their predicament. Her ears fell in fear as she stared at the confused Vaporeon.

Jack was no longer human and able to come up with genius plans. His human intellect had saved her countless times before because they were still stuck in the city.

Now, in the middle of the day, in the middle of the park, they were in the middle of the human world, the city. They were walking in their own graves. Two Pokemon lost in a human world.

They were surely going to die if they didn't do something, or worse. Eseral could get trapped in that black abyss again from the Pokeball. She feared that more than dying, she just wanted to see her cubs!

Eseral wished she had Shadow to curl up with. "I, I want to go home." She was tired of being here.

The Oddish knew he could help. He knew a little about the city from his scouts, but not much. He sat and pondered. Eseral stared at him hopelessly.

"You need leave." The Oddish planned. "You and water dog need leave city."  
"Hey!" Jack cut in ruining his concentration. "I told you not to call me that, shrub head."  
"Shh!" The Oddish hit him with his stick. Jack winced from the pain.

Jack was about to interrupt when he realized that both Eseral and the Oddish were busy talking. They were chatting so close together that they looked like they were purposefully excluding him. Jack knew that his good friends wouldn't' do that. Would they?

Jack frowned, of course he was left out. First the whole human joke thing, now this?

"Um, hello?" He stared at Eseral with big annoyed eyes.

Eseral looked up at him. Immediately she looked back down at the Oddish.

Jack gave up. Friend or not, he walked off and headed back over to the stream past Eseral by about ten feet. The thick trees behind it blocked out some of the buildings.

the Vaporeon's mind was in a different place. When he was more than ten feet away, he started talking.

First he chuckled. Then he saw his blue paws and laughed. He stopped and stared at them.

"What's their problem huh?" He asked himself. He looked at his nicely groomed paw up and down. "Human? I didn't find their joke the least bit funny." He made sure to emphasize that with himself.

He continued walking. He reached the stream and sat down with his paws inside the water. It was very comforting and helped him to think.

"I mean, come on? Look at me." He did, his reflection in the water staring back up at him.

It was blue, his whole face was blue. He had the fins and everything.

"I'm a vaporeon." He laughed. "No duh." He couldn't believe he had to tell himself this. "I may have evolved only a day ago, but I'm still one with water."

He splashed the water. It was kind of fun, but after a few million times he just got used to it. He assumed that he had played in water probably dozens of times before as a Eevee cub. It wasn't that long ago actually. Funny, why had he taken so many years to finally evolve?

"That's right." He told his reflection. "Remember as an Eevee? You used to run around in the park stream because it was so much fun. You love water."

He smiled. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Except, he couldn't picture it.

Jack let both his paws slide into the water and he stretched until his entire stomach hit the cool liquid. He gave in, and fell in completely. He did a summersault so his head was sticking of the stream and staring at his friends.

"You know," he taunted. "It's lots more fun if you play with your friends instead of talk alone, without me."

They didn't listen. Eseral was trying to plan something. So far, the two Pokemon had nothing to work with. All Eseral knew was that she was leaving, today.

Jack tried to listen in. Eseral wasn't actually planning. She was complaining.

Jack thought it was a game. But when he heard her talk, it was something else. His smile disappeared and he tried his best to listen.

Eseral missed her family. She missed Alisa, Jake, Shadow, even Tailo and his daughter that he loves so much. She missed being the trainer, the cubs complaining every time they had to do something, her husband constantly begging her to stop being so attracted to him, Jake looking after his sister. She missed it all.

Eseral missed it so much, she fell to the ground in tears. Jack was downhearted just from hearing about it. He didn't remember Eseral having such a deep family? How did she never hear about this?

Even funnier, if they lived here at the park, then why wasn't her family here? Was that why they were leaving?

"I just want to get home." Eseral sobbed. The Oddish would gently pat her with his stick although it wasn't very comforting, but he tried to comfort the crying Espeon anyways. "I'm not supposed to be here. I don't live here. I want to go home." Eseral continued.

Jack got up out of the water. He ignored the soaking grass below him as his body spilled water everywhere. The water helped him feel revived from the hot sun above.

Eseral sobbed again. "I, I haven't seen my daughter, in, in... days." She cried even harder. What if something happened while she was gone?

The Oddish didn't know. He just didn't know. "We come up with plan." He assured.

"No." Eseral shook her head. "It's hopeless. Jack and I will die out here." She whined trying to hold back the last of her tears.

Jack forgot about the joke. He forgot about his little game. If Eseral really believed that he was human, well then, ok. Whatever, he could live with it for now. As long as his only friend didn't stay upset like this. This was horrible.

Jack walked up. He nudged her head with his wet slimy paw.

Eseral was so frightened she jumped up immediately and started growling. "Arceus! You're soaked. Get away from me Jack."

Jack laughed. He shook himself dry like a wet dog. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Eseral spat out the water that landed on her mouth. Her fur was even worse now and she looked horrible. Little tiny tufts of fur stuck off Jack and he looked horrible too. At least it fit how she felt at the moment, horrible.

Eseral was not ready to get used to a Jack that was first, still very annoying, but now he actually believed that he was a true Pokemon. She still didn't like him very much. At least, on the outside she hated him. Inside she would die for him after what he did for her and saved her life. They were just, stuck, with each other.

Jack wondered, "What's the home you were talking about?" Was it where he lived before this? Maybe it would bring back some of his memory.

"It's, it's a big field." Eseral explained. She sucked up her tears and continued talking. It helped to remember the vast meadow. "There's flowers, open air that's sweet and you can taste it, there's a lake too."  
Jack perked up. "Really?" He questioned.

Eseral wasn't used to this. Jack was so weird, he was nothing like he used to be.

Jack got excited. "If, if you leave, can I come with you?"  
Eseral actually laughed. What the heck was this Vaporeon thinking? Of course he was coming?

"You leave." The Oddish commanded, smacking Jack with his stick. "You no stay." Even the thought of this Vaporeon staying another day in his lands made the Oddish sick.

"Yes. We know." Eseral interrupted. The three started working together. "But, how do we get out? We're stuck here."

Everyone sat still. No one had any suggestions. Time was ticking, humans would be invading the park soon in a matter of minutes.

Eseral forced herself not to cry. "There's, there's got to be something. Anything! Jack? Don't you remember anything about this place?"  
Eseral regretted what she said. Jack looked a little offended by her sudden outburst.

"Even if I somehow was a human before," Jack explained, "I still don't know how that's going to help. I'm not even sure where we're going."

Eseral tried to think. If they could get outside the city, out into real dirt and fresh air, then she could probably find her way home. She still remembered which way it was to the lake, barely. She hoped she could find the way.

They sat in silence for a while. A large beeping that blared across the park caught Jack's attention. It was about three hundred yards off but amidst the city traffic, it really caught the Pokemon's attention.

Jack chuckled. "There goes the garbage trucks."

Everyone stopped. Jack froze in place.

"Jack? Did you just..."

Eseral didn't get to finish. Jack jumped straight upright and whipped around towards the noise. "Wait, I know that sound. Those are garbage trucks. Garbage trucks!"

Eseral forced him to be quiet when he started screaming towards the sound. Jack stared out into the noise like it was a distant call. The blaring beeps of a garbage truck coming to a halt were calling his name.

They sat and waited, staring out towards the sound. After a few seconds, the noise disappeared. The large truck moved onto the next trashcan.

Eseral sighed. It was gone. "Jack? How do you remember what those are?"

Jack was equally confused. Garbage trucks? But, how did he...

"Um," He tried to explain. He knew there was some logical reason behind his knowledge of something so unusual. "I guess, maybe I've just seen them before?"  
Eseral smiled. She knew what was going on. Jack was slowly getting his memory back.

"Jack. Can you think of something else? Anything?" She begged of him.

Jack tried. Nothing. "Garbage trucks, garbage trucks, garbage trucks..." He said it ten more times. How did he know this word? He could almost picture it in his mind.

The sound came again. It was closer. much closer. They could barely hear the brakes squeaking to a stop as the crewman jumped out and picked up two more trashcans off the side of the road, surrounding the park's boundaries.

The Oddish recognized the sound. He explained what they were. "They big monsters. Leave city, take trash with them." His scouts had been fearful of these cars more so than any others. They were quite large but luckily, they never entered the park. The best part was, they were very predictable. The Pokemon here always knew where they went, and when they were coming.  
Eseral didn't quite understand it. The only thing she remembered about trash was when Jack jumped into the trashcan to get her a straw. She didn't really like the stuff from its smell. She didn't like these garbage trucks already.

Eseral tried to think, the Oddish spoke up. "Big monsters. They carry humans, drive out of city." The Oddish continued.

Jack was pacing, he was trying to think about these "Garbage trucks" that he remembered so clearly.

Why did he remember these things? Why did nothing else come to mind? Why did the Oddish...

He stopped. "Wait. What did you say?"

Both Eseral and the Oddish looked up. Jack was staring at the little plant.

The Oddish explained. "They big monsters." He held out his stubs about two inches apart. It was as far as he could go. " They leave city."  
"How?" Jack interrupted thinking about it. He tried to ignore the fact that he couldn't picture what they looked like. He imagined big monsters meant something important, he didn't know, maybe they were a few inches taller than him. That was pretty big for a Pokemon like the Oddish described.

Jack continued to think. He let his head hang towards the ground and he stared at his paws in thought.

Eseral had done a lot to his mind, but she couldn't change one thing about him as much as she tried.

Jack was a scientist. He could make a plan anywhere, anytime, with anything. The Vaporeon's mind got to work thinking about how they could get from here, to there; all the way out to the fields that Eseral described.

Jack stared at the Oddish. He had an idea. "How do they leave the city?"  
The Oddish frowned. "I don't know." He complained. "My clan say, they leave city every day, at morning. They big car. Leave city, every day."

Jack didn't understand half of what he said. But suddenly, he had a plan.

He perked right up. "Hey! Let's ask one of them for a ride. They can take us out and we'll be safe."

The beeping noise stopped again. The garbage truck continued on it's path across the windy road. It was getting closer.

Eseral was most definitely, not on board. "Jack, are you crazy?"

The Vaporeon rolled his eyes. "We went over this already. No, I'm not."

"That's not what I meant." Eseral complained. "You can't just go near those things. They're huge. We'll probably die!" Eseral tried hard to get the point across. Jack didn't see the problem in asking some larger Pokemon for some hospitality.

"Well," Jack motioned with his paw doing circles. "Maybe if we ask nicely, the Pokemon will let us ride on it's back out of the city. It's worth a shot."

Eseral didn't know what to say. It was worse than talking to a month old cub. Jack was completely clueless.

She turned to the Oddish. The plant Pokemon thought that Jack might actually have a good idea.

"You can ride monster." The Oddish explained. "They leave city, you go along."

Eseral stepped back. "What? But, this doesn't sound very safe." She wanted to get to her family soon, but not with her head flattened by a garbage truck.

"Come on Eseral." Jack complained. He was actually eager to go see these things, it was the only thing he remembered of what Eseral called, his humanity. "Maybe it'll be fun."  
Eseral wanted to slap his wet face for saying that. Jack was the worst Pokemon to be stuck with, ever!

The truck stopped again. This time, it was only fifty yards away, behind some trees, across the stream.

This was the truck's last stop for the park, before it moved on to the dumps. They didn't have much time.

Eseral wasn't sure. She rubbed her neck in worry. "I don't think that..."  
She didn't get a chance to finish. A sound came from up the stream. Both Eseral and the Oddish panicked, Jack just looked over like it was no big deal.

"I'm telling you, the park isn't open yet. We could get in trouble."

"Relax. it's five minutes until nine. No one cares. Now, where are we setting up the picnic?"

"How about by the stream? Right over there."

Eseral didn't understand a word. None of the three Pokemon did, but they definitely understood what it was coming from.

Eseral saw them walk over the hill. They were walking towards them, close to the stream.

The Oddish was gone before Eseral could blink. Jack just sat and stared at the huge beasts.

"Woah! Are those..?"

Eseral grabbed his ear and yanked so hard that it pulled Jack off his feet. He got the message and ran after Eseral, disappearing into the trees on the other side of the creek.

When Eseral got a chance, she turned around and glared at him. "Jack! Are you insane?" She whispered as vehemently as she could. She hoped the humans didn't see her. They were out of time, they needed to get out of here.

Jack frowned. "What were those things?" He turned around trying to spot them through the trees. He could almost see them.

Eseral grabbed his ear, she nearly tore it off.

"Ow! Quit pulling on my ear!" Jack complained. "That hurts. Let go." He yanked it free and growled at the Espeon.

Eseral was done with this. Why is it that no matter where they go, Jack is so good, at getting caught!

When an Espeon loses it's calm, there is nothing a timid pokemon, like Jack, can do except lower it's ears and hope he wasn't going to die.

"Listen water dog." Eseral whispered at him. "I don't care if you think you're a Pokemon, a human, or Arceus knows, a tree! Just... Stay low!"

Jack got the message. He crouched down and held his tongue still. It was rather hard not to talk, he had so many questions that he wanted answered but for the first time, he kept his mouth shut.

Eseral got her mind back. She listened carefully. She heard the beeping of the stopped truck, it had been beeping for a while which wasn't a good sign.

Eseral had a choice. She stared towards the noise and made her decision.

She was getting home. Either alive, or in pieces, but she was getting home, today.

She took off running. Jack stayed where he was. "Hey? Where are you going? You said..."  
Eseral turned right back around. She stared the Vaporeon right in the eyes, inches from his confused face.

"Ok Jack, Listen." Eseral demanded. Jack nodded in submission.

"You hear that noise?" She pointed behind her at the beeping truck. "That's leaving soon and we're getting on it. we're going to ride that thing out of the city, get off, go home, and I'll get to see my family again and whether you like it or not, you're coming with me." Eseral demanded it. She paused for a second to take a breath. "You and me, Jack, we're going home, today, back to a place that doesn't smell like smoke and I can see my cub's again!"

She turned around and started running. Jack followed behind her. He neglected to remember her talk about how he was supposed to stay quiet.

"But, I thought we were home. I'm so confused. Eseral, what are you doing? Where are we going? What is..."  
He stopped. Before him, just outside the tree line where Eseral was waiting, was the monster. The giant green beeping monster.

Jack thought maybe monster meant another Pokemon. Something that was, well, not this. Not something so human.

This actually was a monster. It smelled like one, it was as big as trees in the park they were running through, the noises and smoke and grinding metal sounds were nothing short of a nightmare to the Vaporeon.

And, they were supposed to get on it? Where his two friends out of their minds!

Eseral ran right up to the edge of the trees. About ten yards past the trees was green grass on the outskirts of the park, then came the sidewalk, then came the monster.

She was this close to getting home.

"Ok Jack, listen." She turned around. The poor Vaporeon was curled up in a tight ball staring at the giant green thing.

"No, no please." Jack complained. He tried to back up but just ended up hitting a tree where he couldn't go any further. "Eseral. That, that's too big."

Eseral wasn't planning for this. She was trying as hard as she could to get over her own worry right now. Did Jack think this was easy for her? This was crazy.

The garbage man loaded up the last bag into the back. He started making his way across the sidewalk to his side of the truck.

Eseral saw it. They were running out of time. She turned and watched as the guy jumped in the side seat.

"Jack. Do you trust me?"

The Vaporeon shook his head. He was just too scared.

Eseral grabbed him by the cheeks with her claws. Blood actually started seeping from his face where she punctured his tight skin.

The look she gave, Jack was looking into a friend that cared for his life.

"I'm sorry." Eseral started. "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean for any of this. But you have to trust me."

Jack nodded. His mind was starting to put the worry aside and listen to his crazy friend.

"I promise." Eseral explained. "I promise that once we get out of this city, I'll explain everything. You're coming home Jack. With me, with fellow Pokemon."

Jack didn't really know what she meant. But he knew she was right. He figured it was better than letting the Espeon get angry again.

Jack nodded. Eseral let him go and he crouched low.

Eseral was surprised. Jack was in a perfect run position. He stared ahead at the truck already planning how to get in. Jack found his footing and held his ground, ready to sprint like a real Pokemon.

"Ok." Eseral turned back around and faced the giant beast.

Eseral gulped. "How do we get in there?"

"Right there, in the giant hole." Jack pointed to the huge opening in the back. It was more then five feet off the ground. "We can get in through there."

Eseral lost her hope. This, this was crazy. They were going to die. What would happen when they did get in there.

"When I count to three ok?" Jack started. He crouched low to the ground, ready to run.

A thought occurred to Eseral. Jack knew how to run? But, he was just...

The truck started to move. Jack darted forward.

"Three!" He screamed behind him at Eseral. They had no time left! She needed to leave now.

Jack took off. He darted, right into the open grass, heading towards the moving truck.

Eseral hesitated. The Vaporeon ran so fast that it nearly knocked her over. Jack ran like a trained Pokemon, heading right for the opening in the back of the monster.

Eseral jumped up to run. She made it three steps before she stopped. What the heck?

Jack reached the large vehicle just before the tires moved. He leapt off the side of the truck above the tire where the metal was flatter and climbed his way clumsily into the back. He assumed Eseral was right beside him but he was wrong. He knew looking behind him would just slow him down.

Eseral was going to run, but then she stopped. A small movement caught her eye.

A Jolteon jumped out from behind the back tire. It had been underneath the whole time. In one leap, the female yellow Pokemon jumped up and into the back, unaware that a Vaporeon was already in there waiting for her.

The truck started moving. Eseral shook her head, forgetting the thought. Eseral put her paw up. She got ready to run. She still had lots of ground to cover and not much time.

It was too late.

The driver hit the gas. The truck sped on it's way. The Espeon watched in horror as it disappeared from sight within seconds.

Eseral stopped dead in the grass field She slowly padded up to the sidewalk watching the truck disappear. It turned down a road and sped off even faster.

it was gone. Her hiding place was gone.

Eseral looked around. There was lots of traffic, and she, well... She was standing on the sidewalk to one of the busiest intersections in the entire park.

"Uh oh." She whimpered. She had to catch that truck. She didn't know how, but she knew, if she didn't? Well, She was going to that black void forever, and she would never see her family again.

Inside the truck, were two very confused Pokemon. A Vaporeon, who stared his new found friend in the eyes.

And a Jolteon. Specifically, a tired, well trained, and escaping Pokemon. She looked up at her new found friend who stared at her from inside the garbage pile.

She charged her attack. This would be over quickly, she couldn't let anyone know that she was escaping Team Citadel.


End file.
